


Black Roses

by xKlarostylesx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, High School, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 308,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKlarostylesx/pseuds/xKlarostylesx
Summary: Vampires, witches and werewolves are welcomed at the Whitmore Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted but that doesn't mean they all welcome each other. Ambitious student witch Caroline Forbes shares a mutual loathing with arrogant yet mysterious vampire Klaus Mikaelson. A spiral of events occur when their two dueling worlds collide and an unexpected connection is formed forcing them to ask themselves, is it worth it?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black roses are symbols featured in fiction with many different meanings and titles.
> 
> Whether a dark red variety or artificially colored, generally they represent death, farewells and endings.
> 
> In some forms it can be seen as manipulation, tragic romance and rebirth.

"Okay, so I think I finally have the theme for the Homecoming dance, you're going to love it!" April Young exclaimed, clapping her hands together and flipping her black hair over her shoulder excitedly to draw attention to her poster board she had placed on the classroom's desk. "How about, A Night in Paris? It's simple, classy-"

"And incredibly overdone and basic." Caroline interrupted the girl's pitch with an annoyed huff.

In about a month the Whitmore Academy for the Supernaturally Gifted were putting on their annual homecoming dance.

The boarding school housed a variety of species of young supernatural students such as: vampires, witches, werewolves, sirens etc. Each group of creatures was known as a faction party. Every year a different faction organized and hosted the most highly anticipated event of the school year: the Homecoming dance. Their backwards school system worked backwards than regular schools i.e. their football season was during their second semester when the school year was at its most chaotic. It was already late January. Witches were in charge for this year's and Caroline Forbes was determined to make it count. She had been looking forward to planning this event since her freshman year. As not only the star student in her division but also leader of the on-campus coven, naturally she took the reins as head of the committee. There was no one more ambitious and precise with an intimidating legacy to follow, which meant everything had to be perfect. Unfortunately Caroline caught herself in the shambles of anxiety, still contemplating on a damn theme and her team was no help with little to no time.

April gulped at Caroline's obvious disapproval. It was known she wasn't the easiest person to appease but lately it had been nearly impossible. Fidgeting with her fingers, eyes bouncing between the disgruntled blonde and her right hand woman-Bonnie Bennett-who was standing beside her. "Um, right. Uh-okay how about Under the Sea?"

"Pass! My god April can you think of anything that doesn't automatically make me want to rip my hair out!" Caroline yelled, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

The other girl's mouth opened and closed, scared to say anything else that might cause her to be kicked off the committee or simply anger their leader.

"How-how about-"

"How about, we take a break and reconvene later?" Bonnie suggested much to both April and Caroline's relief.

Quickly nodding, the distraught witch grabbed her purse off the table and rushed out the classroom without giving the flustered blonde another glance.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"You didn't have to be mean, Care. That girl literally worships the ground you walk on and now she's terrified to even look at you." Bonnie laughed while gathering her bags as well.

"She does not, and it wasn't intentional. All her ideas were just terrible. What did you want me to do, lie?"

"No, but you didn't have to be a bitch either. Why did you ask for her input anyways if you were going to shut everything down?"

Caroline scoffed. "Because I'm a fair leader, and as a leader I at least owe it to the rest to at least hear suggestions. Considering how angry you all were last time I planned something without you."

"Knowing you'd make the final decision anyways no matter what we say. Very considerate." Bonnie said sarcastically as they walked towards the exiting door.

Touché.

It's not like Caroline ever denied she was a control freak; a firm believer in doing things on her own if she wanted it to be proper.

Sighing, Caroline pulled her blonde curls to one side. "Look, I'm sorry Bonnie. I just have a lot to get done in so little time, and having one less thing on my to-do list would be great."

Her friend sighed sympathetically and reached out to bring Caroline in for a hug. A much needed one.

The two witches had been friends for what seemed like the beginning of time. They were a dynamic duo. Powerful, beautiful and popular. Rarely did they have fights or harsh disagreements, and if so they always made up in the end. They were always each other's comfort blanket, from complicated boy choices to invasive parents.

"You're gonna get through this, you always do, and it's going to be the best dance this school has ever seen." She reassured her. "If anyone is capable of having a whole plate of tasks and ridding all of them with flying colors, it's Caroline Forbes." Bonnie praised with a comforting smile as she pulled away.

Caroline struggled to return the expression.

Maybe she was a bit over ambitious this school year. She had piles on piles of extracurricular activities as well as a heavy class schedule with even more difficult spells to learn for finals. But Caroline was determined to make her last year the best, even if that meant she stressed herself out till the end.

Weakly smiling back at her friend, she swung her bag over her shoulder and interlocked their arms. "Bonnie Bennett, my favorite motivator and enabler. I'd be lost without you."

Bonnie laughed, flipping her chocolate brown waves that matched her brown skin. "Yeah, yeah I'm a saint. Let's go to the cafeteria before the lunch hour is over. I'm in need of a brownie fix before practice."

"Aren't we all." Caroline agreed as her stomach grumbled in hunger.

* * *

"Heads up!"

Caroline's head quickly turned hearing Tyler's alarm, with her face nearly colliding with the football he threw across the cafeteria. Muttering a deflation spell under her breath caused the ball and Tyler's smile to fall.

It landed flatly in front of the lunch table she occupied.

"Seriously!" She scowled.

Tyler laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I swear I was aiming towards Jeremy's head." He claimed nodding towards his friend.

"How about you not throw a football in a cafeteria at all, ever think about that?" Caroline snapped, turning back into her seat and ignoring the multitude of eyes focused on the scene she created.

The raven haired boy raised a brow sitting beside her on the lunch bench and scooting closer so his lips reached her ear.

"I'm sorry babe, okay? How many more times do you need me to say it?" He pleaded.

She didn't reply with more than an eye roll as she picked at her food with the plastic fork.

Lunch hour was always the most chaotic time of the day but oddly organized.

Each supernatural group sat with their own, very rarely interacting with the other species. Though all the students took a few general courses together and extracurricular activities, one would think they were all complete strangers. It was common knowledge to only interact with your own clique, no one ever questioned it because it was basically law.

Caroline was a rare one who had only one exception. Given that she was dating Tyler Lockwood, the alpha of his on-campus wolf pack, so maybe she wasn't completely prejudiced.

Well...

There was only one group that she had zero tolerance for and despised from the rest; vampires.

Since childhood she, and basically every witch was taught that vampires were the root of evil, specifically towards witches. They not only made it a sport to kill their kind but also had been manipulating and stealing from them for centuries. Witches were seen as disposable. They were too trusting in the past, not realizing the demons that lured them into their demise. Every witch was raised the same and followed the same beliefs but this was an unforgivable rule to break.

Vampires were hated by most of the factions, but the main war was between the main forces. It irked Caroline that she had to share a space of education with them, just waiting for one to slip and kill-she wanted them to give her a reason to show them no mercy. Forced to attend classes together and other school events. She never interacted much with the group, just knew of a few by reputation alone. Most notoriously the Mikaelson family; specifically Klaus Mikaelson who was her same grade level. Leader of Whitmore's vampire faction and Caroline's enemy since day one who she currently caught intensely glaring at her from across the room.

Klaus Mikaelson.

His name alone said it all. The Mikaelson Family held a legacy at Whitmore academy, all the children attended the school except the youngest son. No one denied how incredibly gorgeous and wealthy the entire family was, but they also possessed a sinister reputation. Currently two out of Klaus's six siblings also attended the school but in different grade levels.

\- _As if this place needs more than one Mikaelson._

Klaus's parents were one of the school's biggest donors. They funded the brand new track/football field as well as the library. But not all their generous donations came from the warmness of their hearts. Mainly to keep Klaus from being kicked out of school due to his weekly visits to the headmistress' office for leaving campus without proper leave, feeding on other students in broad daylight and god knows why else.

Caroline had known him since she was 15, he was already a vampire by then. She never asked when he turned or how old he was, didn't see the point and they already hated each other from that first orientation. They not only ran with different crowds but Klaus was simply bad news. Even if he wasn't a vampire she wouldn't want to associate with him. Causing havoc and mischief throughout the school, probably killing in his free time and purposely trying to get a rise out of her whenever he could. She cringed at just the thought of him trying to speak to her.

Swirling a pencil between his finger and thumb, his vibrant blue eyes never left the back of her head. Caroline quickly looked away to turn back towards the people that actually mattered in her life. Tyler was talking but she barely paid attention, lately she began realizing she rarely did. It was always about the same superficial topics like, his father decreasing his $1000 a week allowance or pretending to hate all the praise he receives from his coaches, or not using enough jail to spike his hair. He didn't seem this shallow when they were just friends, and he didn't seem to care too much that she was looking elsewhere either.

Unfortunately, even if Tyler was conversing something even remotely interesting it wouldn't cross her radar. Her head too clouded in confusion and unwanted intrigue by the vampire's persistent stare. She tried to act like she didn't sense his heavy stare but it was like a magnetic pull calling for her to look over at him again.

Clearing her throat, she tried to engage in the conversation occurring around her-she really tried. A fake smile here and a head nod there to appease her peers and distract her nagging curiosity.

Subtly playing with her hair, Caroline found her head tilting to the side and eyes peering behind towards the back of the cafeteria where his vibrant eyes shot into hers.

-_Shit_!

She silently cursed at herself before snapping her head back forward hastily and breathing heavily.

"Everything all right?" Tyler asked. His question was faint from the overpowering sound of her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine." She lied with a small smile, enough to pacify him.

Against her better judgement and sanity, Caroline turned again and the moment their blue eyes met fire ignited.

Her lips parted subconsciously to release her warm breaths. Her heart lurched from the way he was looking at her, with a deep squint tilted head like he was trying to study every detail of her face. From the tips of her fingers to her toes Caroline felt the intensity from his glare wash over her like a violent wave. She couldn't understand why her mind and heart were telling her two different things: one encouraging her to look away while the latter welcomed the unpleasant thrill running down her spine. There was something exhilarating about publicly indulging in his forbidden gaze where anyone could see.

Caroline swallowed, an uneasy feeling washing over her as she watched his lips twitch into a gentle smirk.

It was an expression he's never used towards her in the past-not that she cared-but it was surprisingly refreshing. He seemed less threatening, more humane. She fidgeted with her fingers and bit down on her lip. An uneasy vibe rushed over and she felt her spine was going to erupt from the chills racing over it.

realizing they had entrapped each other in this silent forbidden greeting for an entire minute-longest minute of her life-with unwavering gazes.

As if they were the only two in the room.

Caroline shreaked and jumped in her metal chair from the feel of Tyler's cold hands suddenly on her arms.

"Whoah! Care, it's just me." He answered her bewildered stare.

She was heavily panting and holding her heaving chest when she finally turned to see all the eyes at her lunch table looking at her like she just had a psychotic break.

-I feel like I did.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you're okay?" Tyler inquired, warming her goose fleshed arms with his unbearably rough palms.

She cringed at his attempt at comforting her but she felt guilty enough for, whatever she just shared with Klaus.

Fully turning in her chair, she tried regaining her composure best she could and giving Tyler a pressed lip smile.

"I am, really." She sighed, pushing his hand off her arm to hold it. "Sorry, you're not doing anything wrong. I know I've been a complete mess lately, there's just been a lot of stress. With the dance and my studies I barely have time to work on my magic."

Tyler's shoulder shrugged. "Sounds like a fair trade to me. If you had to prioritize your responsibilities, a bunch of meaningless spells deserve to be at the bottom of the list."

Caroline twisted her lips together. "Um, well those 'meaningless' spells are a pretty major priority to me too. Hence the stress." She defended.

"Sure, but you can practice them any time, whereas a dance has deadlines and requires way more effort. Not to mention the negotiating you'll have to do with the headmistress to up the budget to get us those extravagant Homecoming crowns you kept telling me about last year. Since we're obviously winning." He added with that arrogant grin he's been sporting since the school year began.

The grin that repulsed her.

"Obviously." She sarcastically muttered.

This wasn't the first time he's downplayed the importance of her magic and was certain wouldn't be the last.

Deciding not to argue with him further, Caroline forced her lips into a decent smile. "Anyways, I'll get it all done, I always do right?"

Tyler pecked her on the lips. "That's my girl. Come on, I'll walk you to practice."

"Such a gentleman. It's not like we both have practice at the same time and location." Caroline pointed out jokingly as she stood to her feet.

"Don't ruin it. I'm trying to be romantic." Tyler claimed with a wink.

Caroline giggled as he helped her out the chair and grabbed her books from the table. She knew she was making excuses by accepting his brief sweet moments but she didn't have the energy to confront the bigger issues in her life.

Waving goodbye to Bonnie and the rest of her coven, she interlocked fingers with Tyler's as she followed him towards the exit. For some reason she felt like all eyes were on her, failing to brush off the shivers from Klaus's previous allure. Was he still watching her? Did he just witness her spazzing from a simple look? Does he think she's as overdramatic as she feels?

-Wait, who cares what he thinks?

She wished she had an answer that didn't include 'I care'.

Trying to force her thoughts away from that brief, but captivating moment of weakness failed when she went against herself to sneak a glance at the vampire's table to see Klaus Mikaelson was no longer in sight.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8...and 1!" Caroline snapped her fingers to each dance count her fellow cheerleaders were performing in front of her.

On top of all her other responsibilities of being coven leader and head of student council, the tenacious blonde also occupied the title of captain of the school's cheer team for the past two years. She took pride in the position even though it gave her little time to rest. The first football game of the semester was approaching and she was determined to get her girls in good shape before then. A bigger challenge than she anticipated.

She groaned in frustration watching a few of the girls fumble several counts in the routine. Rubbing her forehead as if comforting the migraine she was sure to feel soon. Not being able to handle it anymore she abruptly ordered them all to stop.

"Stop. Just stop!" Caroline yelled before letting out a heavy sigh and clasping her hands together.

All the girls haulted, half out of breath and exhausted.

"Elena, sweetie I know you weren't able to learn all the new steps during Winter break so maybe just move to the back." She instructed.

The brunette witch scoffed. "Really Care?"

"It's nothing personal," She shrugged. "But you're literally missing every count, a lot of you are!" She glared as she paced. "Our first game is in a week, a week! and we're nowhere near prepared."

"Well maybe some would be more focused if Dana wasn't ogling the enemy," Bonnie commented, raising an eyebrow towards the bleachers.

Caroline creased her forehead in confusion until she looked for herself; her blood immediately coming to a boil when she saw him.

His presence was literally the last thing she needed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back towards her squad and flashing her signature smile.

"I'll be right back. Go over the routine again until you get it right, oh and Dana," Calling out the distracted girl. "Interrupt my practice with your googly eyes again, and consider your spot on the team revoked." Her smile just as fake as her calmness.

Dana gulped and nodded in response before Caroline walked across the field towards the bleachers, towards him.

Her long legs illustrating determined strides and fueled by annoyance. For some reason she caught herself indirectly interacting with him more than usual. They rarely spoke to each other for the past four years and now she was seeing him more than once a day outside of classes. It was ticking her off.

Finally landing at the bottom of the bleachers with hands on her hips and a crooked brow, Caroline tapped her foot on the turf impatiently.

Offended was an understatement as Klaus was still focused on whatever he was drawing in his sketchbook, not acknowledging the blonde's presence in front of him.

There was no way he didn't sense her standing there. Getting under her skin was his sport.

She dramatically coughed, "Excuse you?"

Caroline stood her ground as Klaus's head shot up and eyes finally met hers. He looked at her blankly and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile.

A familiar chill crept upon her as their mutual gaze held strong even when Klaus shifted in his seat. She ignored the way he slowly eyed her from her tank top down to her practice shorts and bare legs, then back up to her face. Caroline felt violated but said nothing. She refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

He was obviously challenging her, he tend to do that a lot during their rare moments. His baby blues appeared innocent but reeked of sin. Piercing into hers effortlessly, pulling her in like a trance. Caroline would never admit how much it intimidated her.

After what felt like an eternity Klaus spoke, "Sorry love, I didn't see you."

She huffed, "Yeah sure. I know your eyes work since they were practically burning a hole through my head earlier."

"So you did notice?" He teased raising a brow.

Caroline growled under her breath. His smallest remarks made her want to gauge his eyes out. God she hated him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Not sure what you mean, love."

"Don't call me that," She spat, causing his sketching to cease. "I mean what are you doing here, on the bleachers during our time? This is a closed practice. No viruses allowed."

Klaus chuckled, cocking his head to the side. "Yet you're outside, on a public field..."

"We reserve this area for the same two hours, three times a week. Nothing's changed. That's been the schedule for the past four years."

"Oh I'm sorry. I never cared enough to memorize your schedule, princess." He placed his hand over his heart in fake sympathy. "Contrary to your belief the world doesn't revolve around Caroline Forbes and this field doesn't belong to you either."

"Listen-"

She stopped herself mid sentence, stepping to the side when a few of the werewolf track stars made their rounds on the field passing them by. Flashing them an awkward smile Caroline stared into the distance, away from him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She pretended to stretch by lifting one leg onto the railing and gracefully bowing her head till her forehead touched the knee. Quirking her head to the side, she lifted her upper body and the leg stretched atop the railing fell with ease when the runners were finally gone and she faced the vampire again.

Last thing Caroline wanted were rumors to circulate about her being associated with Klaus Mikaelson in any way.

Klaus observed the awkward moment and her foot reading the ground again, shaking his head with a soft laugh.

"You're quite flexible," He commented.

An unwanted blush roused her cheeks briefly. "Shut up," Caroline barked.

"What's the matter? Scared people might see you fraternizing with the big bad vampire?" Klaus accused.

Caroline scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, we are not fraternizing. I'm telling you to leave because this already stressful practice would be a lot more tolerable without you present."

He grinned. "Not that I owe you an explanation but I'm just here waiting for my sister Rebekah, who for some reason takes pride in being part of a team that doesn't trust nor like her," He added.

Caroline recalled when the younger Mikaelson auditioned for the team over the Summer, and given the school's rules of no discrimination amongst species, she had no choice but to accept her.

A rule she wasn't ecstatic about.

"Trust me, if it were up to me vampires wouldn't be allowed on the cheer team at all." Caroline viciously countered.

"So much venom, and I thought you were supposed to be the 'good guy' in every scenario." Klaus muttered looking back down at his sketchbook.

Her mouth open and closed, only slightly offended at him trying to turn it on her

Closing her eyes and taking a slow deep breath, she responded, "Look, I'm kindly asking you to leave. I don't need you distracting my girls more than you already have."

Klaus glanced up at the off beat squad who were more focused on the two conversing than perfecting their routine.

They all fell back into formation when Caroline whipped her head to the side to see what Klaus was laughing about.

She winced watching them dance.

Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word.

His soft laughter ceased but smirk remained. "As much as I'd love to take the credit, I don't think your girls' lack of rhythm has anything to do with me. But I'm nonetheless flattered." He smiled. "They take after their captain, I presume."

"Klaus go, or I'll make you go," She threatened.

The amused vampire squinted and closed his sketchbook but stayed seated. His stare puzzled and expression curious. Klaus wasn't fearful of her threat but more intrigued, she always intrigued him.

Placing the book to the side and leaning forward, Klaus interlocked his fingers and challenged her once again to a staring competition.

Caroline gasped when Klaus was suddenly in her face, their noses almost touching. The only thing separating them was the metal railing she didn't realize she was gripping onto.

She fought off the urge to thoroughly observe his full raspberry colored lips, dark blonde curls resting on his neck, multiple necklaces dangling on his chest and the scruff occupying his facial hair area. Dressed in a grey Henley, black jeans and black boots. Simple yet effective.

His usual baby blues now a wild red with black undertone that sunk her in his pool of temptation.

The black veins underneath his eyes spiraled near his cheekbones. His double layered fangs hung outside his lips and tip of his tongue teased the sharp edge when he faintly smiled that damn charming smile.

She hated falling into his games but it was hard to resist. All vampires were gifted with the spell, if you could even call it a gift. There was an undeniable allure that he naturally possessed, that caught systems off guard, including Caroline's. She would never give him the satisfaction that he was in anyway superior to her, even if that meant petty disputes.

Klaus tilted his head. "Is that so, love?" He challenged softly.

Caroline said nothing as his glare hardened, trying to predict his next move. She couldn't tell if he was going to harm her or simply scold her. Blinking out of the haze, she took a step back from the railing. Intensely keeping her focus on the vampire, she muttered a spell under her breath instantly bringing Klaus to his knees.

His vampire features retracted as he winced in agony, eyes shut tight and pressing his hands against both sides of his head to suppress the pain. The closer Caroline got the more pain she inflicted.

She inflicted the pain with her mind alone. It was a little trick witches had been using on vampires for centuries. Equivalent to a human's aneurysm but twice as painful. The act jarred up a painful recollection of one of their first encounters freshman year and she nearly received a detention slip for.

The football coach blew his whistle, snapping Caroline out of her fun and relieving Klaus of his torment.

She ignored the questioning expression Tyler showed from across the field and blocked a hunched over Klaus from the coach's view.

"Well, nice to know you still like playing dirty, but if you were as brave as you think at least take the consequences like a champ." Klaus said breathlessly as he stood up straight.

A cheeky asshole till the end.

Fighting the urge to entertain him with a reply was more difficult than she thought.

"Leave." Caroline demanded pointing her finger towards the exit gate.

His dark chuckle surprised her. The last time she inflicted such pain onto him he threatened her and everyone she's ever known. Him appearing unaffected was scarier than his threats.

Putting his hands up in surrender his laughing ceased. "All right. I could easily retaliate and rip out your throat with my teeth but I'm a man who chooses his battles wisely so I'll go, this time." Klaus conceded, bending over to grab his book and bag.

"Good," Caroline quickly replied, brushing off her present fear.

She stiffened slightly when Klaus approached her while walking off the bleachers. He towered over her, throwing his backpack over his shoulder without breaking eye contact.

Despite her irritation Caroline entertained each of his stare downs willingly. Hands still on her hips as he stood directly in front of her.

Klaus took note of her chest rising and falling, hearing the hitch in her breath she tried to disguise as a cough. His eyes followed her bottom lip twisting between her teeth, her blonde tresses knotted in a ponytail and her heartbeat so pounding in his ear like a megaphone.

Looking up at her again, Klaus's lips twisted into a smirk before brushing past her as he made his exit.

Caroline pressed her lips together as he walked off the field-fighting to release the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She didn't want to look away until she knew he was gone for good. He was taking his precious time, small graceful steps like he knew she was watching. The other cheerleaders observed her observing him but Caroline didn't even notice.

What was it about him that gave her the shivers and irritated her soul? No one affected her this way more than the arrogant vampire who snuck under her skin. Even when she swore to never fall into his traps she did, every time.

Staring away for one second and in a blink, Klaus was gone.

The witch was perplexed.

\- _How does he always manage to do that?_

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Ultimately she chose to ignore her curiosity, and refuse to ponder any further thoughts about Klaus Mikaelson. There was so much on her to-do list and no room for distractions.

Bonnie yelling her name brought Caroline back to reality. The blonde swiftly looked behind her at her team who were still struggling with a simple dance routine.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story I already have on ff.net but I will be posting updates here as well from now on. Enjoy (:  
Reviews/Kudos are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes closed and mind focused, Caroline chanted the newest spell she'd been practicing from her grimoire — her most prized possession.

The book had been passed down from generations to generations of Forbes witches. It was gifted to Caroline on her first day at the academy. With so much going on in her schedule, Caroline couldn't slack on her witchery as well.

Being a Forbes witch had its ups and downs. The biggest perks were the amount of respect given and resources you were accessible to from just the name alone. Caroline's mom was the supreme in her coven during her days of attending the school, as were the other women in her family who came before. It was tradition, and with Caroline being an only child the pressure fell on her shoulders to carry the torch until she had a child of her own.

Everything was practically mapped out for her life before it even began, but that's how life worked and she didn't question it.

Caroline continued her chants, taking advantage of the solitude in her dorm room for as long as she could before Bonnie returned. The candle flames increased as did her voice.

She was practicing a severing spell, a rather difficult one, by first testing it out on a ball of rope. Basically the objective is to undo the rope which Caroline was finding to be more challenging than let on.

The buzzing from her phone spooked her and caused the ball of rope to fall and candles burn out.

"Dammit." She cursed.

Reaching over the table to grab the device. She saw it was a text from Tyler asking if she wanted to go to a party tonight.

Though students leaving campus without approval was forbidden, they still managed to find their own fun.

Behind the football field was an abandoned two story building that hadn't been touched in decades. One of the vampire students took it upon themselves to turn it into the hangout spot for everyone; all creatures were welcomed. It was the only time where everyone coexisted without an act of violence occurring.

She nibbled on her lip apprehensively rereading the text.

It wasn't that Caroline didn't want to spend time with Tyler, she always did, and surely a night off before classes really began was needed, but frankly she wasn't in the party mood. The anxiety from thinking about all she had to do was heavily weighing on her, on top of school work and being surrounded by a bunch of people wouldn't help.

Caroline sighed attempting to respond to the message until the bedroom door opened.

Expecting her best friend to walk in, she was disturbed when a tall brunette with multiple luggage in hands entered instead.

"Um, hi but I think you have the wrong room." Caroline suggested with a half smile standing up from the floor.

The brunette eyed her up and down, taking in the difference in appearances between the two.

Caroline's yoga pants and satin camisole top didn't correlate with her leather jacket, black skinny jeans and high heeled black boots. Her wavy brown chestnut tresses differed from Caroline's bubbly golden curls. Face painted with blush, black eyeliner, mascara and cherry red lips compared to the blonde's clean face and lip balm.

Both girls stared at each other curiously until she finally spoke. "Gilbert Hall room 314?"

Caroline carefully nodded.

"Then I'm in the right room." She affirmed with a closed lip smile pushing past to get to the empty bed.

Not only was this surprise guest an actual surprise, but she also has the worse attitude already.

\- _What the hell?_

Caroline had to refrain from setting her on fire.

She had never seen this girl before and heard nothing about a new witch attending the school, let alone living in her room.

Exhaling, Caroline turned to face the rude brunette. "Well excuse me for being a bit skeptical. I didn't get any notification that I was receiving a new roommate."

"Well believe it sweetie 'cause, here I am." She dramatically raised her hands and put on a fake smile. "My name is Katherine, by the way."

Caroline's glare softened. "Caroline." She introduced crossing her arms. "My- our other roommate, Bonnie, will be here soon." Correcting herself.

"Oh goodie! Just what I wanted. I requested a single room but instead I got not one, but two roommates. How lucky am I?" Katherine sarcastically claimed.

The blonde scoffed. "I'm not exactly excited about being bombarded like this either so please, hold your enthusiasm."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she began unpacking.

"And just in case you weren't aware, I'm the leader of our coven so even though you've made _quite_ the first impression, it's still my responsibility to show you how everything works around here. Firstly. I-"

Her welcome speech was cut short when the other girl's hysterical laughter filled the room.

Offended and confused, Caroline's arms crossed her chest.

"What's so funny?"

Katherine stopped laughing but her smile remained. "Sorry, sorry...it's just the fact that you would insult me enough to think me, of all people is a witch is pretty damn funny. As if I'd ever be caught dead being one of those snobbish prudes. No offense."

Caroline's forehead creased.

\- _Stay Calm. Stay calm..._

"How am I not supposed to be offended by something like that?" She managed to say after a long, deep breath.

"It's called having a sense of humor."

"It's called being blatantly disrespectful." Caroline snapped, making the brunette's eyes widen in realization.

"Caroline. _You're_ Caroline Forbes. Don't worry I'm not a stalker. Can't exactly live in Whitmore without knowing the basics." She answered Caroline's questioning stare. "I heard there was a Forbes witch at this school. Lucky me got granted the gift of having you as a roomie. I should be honored."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the fake praise, but admittedly was intrigued.

"All right, so you know about me. Saves further introductions. But if you're not a witch then what are you?"

Katherine smirked, walking over to the end of her bed.

"I'm more of the undead type, if you know what I mean." She said in a suggestive tone that made Caroline's ears and hairs perk up.

It wasn't until Katherine opened the metal crate that Caroline jerked back against the wooden door with a sharp scream leaving her quivering lips.

There she was standing in her-once-space of sanctuary, now looking down at a large quantity of filled blood bags and the smell of death hovering.

\- _A vampire...a freakin' vampire is my roommate?!_

Caroline didn't know whether to scream again or throw up-maybe both. Her face nearly drained of color as her eyes stayed glued on the dark red liquid gushing through each bag, lying on top of one another carelessly. Never in her life has she seen so much blood in one sitting, now she was living with it.

A nervous gulp fell down her throat as she finally stared up at the vampire girl twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

Katherine snickered while observing the distraught witch who couldn't get a word out.

"Hope you're not squeamish, roomie." She teased.

With that, Caroline looked up one last time before her feet had a mind of their own storming out the room in a hurry.

Quickly she made her way down to the Headmistress' office, not even bothering to put on a pair of shoes.

Maybe she was being a bit dramatic but in all her years at the school this never happened. Gilbert Hall was mainly composed of witches and more importantly, every room assignment was of the same supernatural group.

This was an obvious misunderstanding that needed immediate attention.

Arriving at the office hurriedly, Caroline slammed her palm on the bell repeatedly until the receptionist appeared.

The blonde growled when she was instructed to take a seat and wait. Caroline hated waiting, made her feel she was wasting time but she conceded by pulling up the first chair by the office door and sitting down.

Her arms crossed over her chest and one leg went over the other as she sat in despair as she tried recovering from the abrupt trauma.

Her face was hardened in frustration and lips pouted. Anyone walking by could see her death glare and know she was in no mood for confrontations, so it was only fitting the person she dreaded the most was sitting in the chair across from her with that damn smirk on his face.

Caroline was so wrapped into her own melodramatics she didn't even notice Klaus was there the whole time, sitting one chair over from her and watching her mental breakdown...over a room assignment...and a crate of blood.

She was certain he could see the embarrassing pink blush brighten her face because she suddenly felt hot all over.

As if her afternoon wasn't causing her enough distress.

She felt his heavy stare as if his eyes were a microscope and she was the object he was inspecting.

His stare never wavered even as she, reluctantly, acknowledged his presence. He didn't flinch or look away when their mutually blue eyes landed on each other. He wasn't smug either, with his hands resting on top of what looked like a notebook in his lap.

A wave of uncertainty fell over Caroline when she caught him studying her again. The index finger of his other hand brushed over his bottom lip as he did so, her breath catching at the subtle movement.

This was the second day this week his ogling has distracted her, just as intense as the first. Without him being blatantly hostile or annoying, she had no idea how to respond or be around him. It mad her feel anxious and powerless.

She caught his eyes lingering down onto her crossed arms, making her aware of the hairs standing up.

\- _Get it together Caroline!_

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she dragged her eyes away from him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and deciding to look at a wall instead. Quickly she realized how difficult ignoring him was when his gaze was effortlessly aggressive.

Taking the bait, her head snapped to the side, meeting him eye to eye once again.

Klaus smiled in victory while Caroline's scoffs had a mind of their own.

\- _Don't engage. Don't engage._

"What?" Caroline barked.

So much for that.

Klaus shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"You're staring at me, again, like the creep that you are."

"So now you've resorted to name calling instead of physical assault? You witches," his head hanging low as it shook, "how am I supposed to keep up with your methods of abuse?"

Caroline shot him with dagger eyes, not the least bit amused by his sarcasm, and if they weren't outside the Headmistress' office she'd easily slap that stupid smile off his face.

She muttered under her breath and shifted in her chair so she was facing away from him, deciding not to give him any more of her time and becoming more impatient with the Headmistress' time management.

Despite barely being able to see her face, Klaus continued eyeing her determinedly. Slightly leaning forward in his chair until he pulled back when she sharply faced him again with an annoyed expression.

"You know, this game is getting really old really fast."

"Game?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Her eyes squinted. "Don't play dumb. I'm so not in the mood for your boredom today."

His shoulders lifted up and down while moving in his seat. "Consider me in awe. It's not everyday I see Caroline Forbes on this side of campus. Didn't take you for the rebellious type."

She scoffed. "I'm not in trouble. I just need to talk to Headmistress Saltzman about something."

"Must be quite the dilemma for you nearly bit off the poor receptionist's head a minute ago." He teased.

"Nothing you haven't done before, I'm sure." She sassed.

"Touché." Klaus smirked, looking down at her shaky foot and fingertips tapping on her arm anxiously. "Nervous about something love?"

Caroline glared. "I said don't call me that, or do you need another aneurysm to jog your memory?"

The vampire chuckled, easing the thick tension that usually surrounded them when they were around each other. Caroline lowered her defenses a tad as well and relaxed her face.

Were they actually...having a cordial conversation? No insults? Her and Klaus? No one would believe her if she told.

In brief moments like this, he wasn't the worst person to be around.

She caught herself wanting to laugh along with him but wasn't prepared to cross that boundary.

Klaus wasn't her friend.

The Headmistress' office door thankfully opened at the perfect time, distracting Caroline from misjudgments.

"Sorry for the wait, you know how business calls can be. Miss Forbes? I'll say I was rather shocked when I was told you were out here, it must be serious." Headmistress Saltzman addressed before turning towards Klaus with a sigh. "Mister Mikaelson. I could only wish to not be surprised by your presence. You might as well engrave your name in that chair."

"Oh come now Headmistress, you know I could never get enough of you." Klaus winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes standing up and arms still crossed. "Thank you for meeting with me Headmistress because yes, it is very serious!"

The Headmistress and Klaus listened attentively.

"I was assigned a new roommate and not only wasn't informed but said roommate is also a vampire." She explained.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as did the older woman.

"Um, I'm sorry Miss Forbes but I'm failing to see the problem here-"

"Roommates are supposed to be of the same faction, it's known. I can't live with a vampire." Caroline angrily informed.

"That's a load." Klaus mumbled.

"Quiet, Mister Mikaelson." Headmistress Saltzman sighed, rubbing her eye tiredly then facing Caroline. "That is usually true yes, if we're not pinching for space which we were when Miss Pierce applied. You had an extra bed and she needed housing. It's that simple, nothing personal."

"But-"

She was interrupted by the headmistress putting her hand up. "Look Caroline, I understand how things work around here with the students and the tension with the different factions. I'm sorry the office didn't send an email to give you a heads up. I will surely check them on that but this is a united environment. This school is a safe haven and privilege for all students who are seen as different. Now I know this might be a tough pill to swallow but for the remainder of the semester Miss Pierce will be in your room, end of discussion."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. Obviously this wasn't the way she imagined this scene occurring.

Now she had to not only share her classes with vampires but had to live with one too.

\- _Great_.

Klaus raised his hand and the headmistress carelessly shrugged allowing him to speak.

"In our honor code, isn't discrimination an automatic suspension or does that not apply to the petty hags- I mean witches?" Klaus asked in the most sarcastic manner.

"I am not discriminating." Caroline expressed.

"Sure love. That's why you charged down here like a lunatic to get this girl kicked out simply for being what she is."

"As if you wouldn't do the same if it were a witch." She fired back.

"Enough." Shutting both of them up. "Mister Mikaelson, my office. Now. Have a good evening Miss Forbes." Saltzman instructed her to walk back into her office.

Klaus practically towered over Caroline when he stood from his chair. His jaw tight and fists balled.

The tension now returned after briefly being away. Of course their ceased fire didn't last, it never did.

Caroline didn't want to look up but sensing his intimidating gaze was hard to resist. His eyes were dark and full, like he was angry but also disappointed.

Without another word his shoulder purposely bumped hers as he walked into the office then slamming the door behind him.

She huffed in frustration before storming back to her room to the roommate from hell.

As if her mood wasn't already a mess, leave it to a Mikaelson to make it worse.

Bonnie was standing by the door when Caroline arrived back to their room.

The witch stood and said nothing as she watched the vampire unpack, like Katherine was an animal on display at the zoo.

Carefully approaching, Caroline tapped on her friend's shoulder to make her presence known.

"I take it you already saw this." Bonnie assumed referring to the carefree brunette putting away her belongings.

Caroline nodded. "Yup. Already tried getting a room exchange but no such luck."

Bonnie sighed, finally turning to her friend. "Well good thing we won't be here much tonight anyway because we are going to a party!" She squealed.

"I can't." Caroline whined.

Bonnie frowned. "And why not?"

"I- I have homework." She stuttered.

Caroline knew her excuse was lame but it was the best she could think of on the spot. She knew her friend too well to know she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Well I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Bonnie said dragging Caroline inside the room with her. "You're literally always working your ass off, Care. The greatest overachiever I know but you deserve a break too."

Caroline sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know...Tyler already invited me earlier but I haven't answered yet-"

"Text him! More the merrier." She clapped her hands together.

"Hey!" Caroline protested when Bonnie threw the ball of rope to the side and closed the textbook.

"The spells aren't going anywhere." She smiled.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope!" Bonnie answered walking towards her closet and exchanging a dirty look with their immortal roommate.

Katherine smirked. "Aren't I invited?"

Neither girl replied, making Katherine laugh, as they raided through the rack of clothes.

"So much for that pristine witch hospitality." She mumbled before exiting the room.

Bonnie groaned when the door closed. "I really don't like that girl."

"Make two of us."

* * *

Caroline wasn't expecting anything less of a music blaring, smoke infilled crowded room when her and Bonnie arrived at The Hole yet her irritation was definite.

'The Hole' was the secluded on-campus hang out spot behind the football field. The name rooting from literally being built up from a hole in the ground that a group of vampire seniors took pity on 50 years prior after being kicked out of one of the football's team victory parties. Either the school administration remained clueless of its existence or have chosen to look the other direction. In the beginning, it was solely meant for their entertainment and enjoyment-a discreet place to feed on naive classmates-but over the years it became the hot spot for any creature who wanted to indulge in a safe space of escapism.

Caroline didn't like attending the parties there just out of fear of coming in contact with any of the undead students but she always found herself being dragged along. She had her fair share of reckless shenanigans and was always given an open invitation but quickly began to outgrow them, and the people that would attend. As much as she denied, she felt herself tethering on the edge of outgrowing aspects of her life quite a bit lately but caught herself from falling over each time. The world she created for herself the past five years was too convenient for her to let go of. Her friends, boyfriend reign and family legacy lived in the four walls of this academy; she could never give it up. Exhausting herself to live up to everyone's expectations made her question the last time she was truly happy.

She huffed an annoyed sigh as partygoers invaded her space-bumping her shoulders and pushing her carelessly-as she and Bonnie made their way through the reckless crowd.

"Remind me again why we find this fun!" Caroline yelled to over power the blasting music, but Bonnie just laughed it off.

The two girls' arms interlocked so they wouldn't lose each other while pushing through.

Almost every student in the senior class was in attendance, all cliques allowed were still staying together in their respective circles or clouds of smoke.

Caroline heard Bonnie yell out a name of one of the werewolf football players. Eventually, she too spotted Tyler with his wolf pack as they obnoxiously cheered each other on between rounds of beer pong. She felt guilty that her friend was more excited to see her boyfriend than she was, but there was too much in the room to unpack to focus on the people she already knew.

Sirens served drinks to the intoxicated witches, cackling at the intoxicated werewolves trying to flirt behind them. Her nose scrunched and eyes rolled at the deja vus until her observation lingered onto the group of vampires who excluded themselves at the lounge area across the room.

Despite hating them, she fixated on them regularly; just looking at them screamed ominous mystery.

\- _What do they even talk about with each other? Murder and gore?_

"Wait here. I'll fetch us some drinks!"

Caroline blinked out of her curiosity when she faintly heard Bonnie's departure. The plea to not be left alone got lost in the crowd as her friend was already walking away.

"Seriously?" She mumbled irritably with a foot stomp.

Her eyes shifted back and forth, already feeling uncomfortable being by herself in such a large crowd of strange people. Her anxiety was working in overdrive and her first instinct was to leave but she didn't want Bonnie to feel how she was feeling right now.

\- _You just always have to be the considerate one, huh._

Sighing in defeat, Caroline timidly stood there, alone, against the plastered wall and arms crossed across her chest. Her lips pressed together into small smiles and nods to members of her coven walking by who were sober enough to recognize her face but faded just as quickly.

Looking down at the clock on her phone excessively her irritation grew. The more seconds went by the more impatient she became. She tried to keep herself occupied by bobbing her head to the music and looking around aimlessly, anything to not gaze over at _their_ area.

Fail.

Involuntarily, her attention wandered then settled when she saw Klaus sitting on one of the couches twirling a plastic red cup in his hand.

Her gaze shifted only briefly, seeing Klaus's signature smirk displayed on his mildly scruffy face while entertaining one of his drunk friend's jokes. It was difficult to turn away now. Everyone was laughing, passing around cigarettes or drinking except for Klaus, who looked like he wished to be anywhere but here. His fingers lazily tugged on his dark curls as he released a sigh staring at the wall. Caroline noted his leather jacket, black jeans and boots. Just looking at his outfit made her sweat given that it was about 1000 degrees in the room.

In a blink a short redhead girl walked over to the circle, flopping down beside Klaus dramatically. He shifted in his seat to accommodate her. Caroline recognized her from the cafeteria a few days ago, remembering her obvious interest in Klaus. She was scantily dressed in a black skater's skirt, red halter top, fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots-a contradiction to Caroline's solid red flare tank dress that fell just above her knees.

Caroline's lips tightened together when Klaus handed the petite girl the red plastic cup he was holding as she lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulder and interlocked their fingers together. He didn't flinch or push her away as she relaxed against him.

If Caroline wasn't conscious of her facials her mouth would've fell at the sight.

No one around them seemed fazed by the bold action, continuing to joke around with each other as she pressed her body more into his. They proceeded to talk to others around them while still being wrapped in each other. It was such a casual display of affection like they do this often.

\- _So they're a couple?_

_\- Wait no, you don't care._

Which she didn't, besides her initial shock she didn't care at all. But no one ever took Klaus Mikaelson for the 'girlfriend' type.

Caroline didn't realize how long and heavily she must've been staring at them until Klaus's head snapped up and caught her in the act.

She didn't have time to hide her obvious gasp.

Klaus's eyes slightly widened and eyebrows raised like he was surprised to see her. More puzzled at why she was looking his direction in the first place.

His face tensed then relaxed as they once again trapped each other.

Neither stare was threatening or alarming —more curious and hesitant.

The music and abundance of people suddenly disappeared and everything went white except for the blue piercing eyes looking back at her.

As if they were the only two in the room.

Klaus looked like he wanted to say something but their staring match was cut short when Caroline jumped scared from Bonnie tapping her on the arm.

"Damnit Bonnie! You scared the shit out of me." She exhaled through labored breaths and held her chest.

"Sorry. I told you I'd be back."

"Right. _After _you ditched me." Caroline scoffed.

"We're at a school function. I wouldn't leave you alone if I thought you'd be in any danger." Bonnie said lightheartedly but Caroline's frown was unwavering.

"No danger? Last I checked this party is full of vampires who would love any reason to slice their teeth into my neck!"

Bonnie looked up at the flustered blonde with an apologetic gaze. "I got you a drink." Handing her the red cup. Her big brown eyes softened the blue ones she looked into.

Caroline could never stay mad at Bonnie for too long, they rarely fought in throughout their entire friendship. She also refused to admit her deflection stemmed from the unwavering chills still running circles around her body from her staring match with Klaus.

The blonde witch snatched the cup with a playful smile. "You're lucky I love you and I'm thirsty."

Both girls giggled, clinking their cups against each other before taking huge gulps, welcoming the burning sensation from the vodka flowing down their throats.

\- _This is good. This is fun. I am happy. I am..._

Caroline thought to herself, trying to enjoy the night and her friends as much as possible by taking another sip. Maybe she was being dramatic earlier. Her life was comfortable, perfect. Others envied what she had and there was nothing to complain about…

Right?

The rim of the cup rested on her lips and her fingers tightened around the plastic when she spotted the fiery-haired vampire giggling with Klaus's face buried in her neck.

Acquiring the ability to bother her soul in less than an hour was a task they were aiming to accomplish.

Downing the remainder of her drink, she threw the empty cup to the side with dramatic flare and forced herself to look elsewhere.

She needed another drink, or two.

"Let's go over to Tyler, yeah?" Caroline suggested, hurriedly grabbing a confused Bonnie's hand to storm towards the drinking table..

* * *

Between the multiple rounds of beer pong and Tyler inhaling any vodka shot given to him, Caroline couldn't be more nauseated.

Just 15 minutes had gone by and nothing was happening. Caroline had been nursing her drink the whole time — pacing herself while Bonnie flirted with the whole pack effortlessly.

She stood beside Tyler awkwardly as he gestured and yelled about whatever he and his friends talked about.

Taking a sip of her drink, Caroline's eyes roamed the room and when the lounge area came into view Klaus was no longer sitting there. The girl attached to his hip was missing too.

She wasn't too surprised that he managed to vanish in thin air; he had a habit of appearing and disappearing unpredictably.

"Hey," Tyler's lips against her cheek and arm around her waist startled her back to reality. "Sorry the games kinda got out of hand." He laughed.

Caroline smiled, shaking her head. "Don't apologize. This is the last party before everyone has to start stressing about classes and the future. You're allowed to have fun."

"Hmm...you're the best, you know that?" He slurred pulling her closer.

"And you're so drunk." She softly laughed wiping the lingering alcohol off his lip with her thumb.

Tyler simply hummed before kissing her lips briefly.

She pulled away and gave him a hesitant smile. "Let me get you some water, and a bib maybe?" Caroline joked, wiggling out his grasp against his protest.

"Watch over him for a second please?" She asked his friend Jeremy before she walked towards the back to retrieve a water bottle.

Once again having to squeeze her way through her intoxicated classmates who lacked manners.

Smoke fogged every room with the strobe lights peaking through it while people jumped around crazily to the techno tune; apparently this was considered dancing

A random person bumped Caroline's shoulder and her drink spilling over her red dress in the process.

Caroline scoffed when waving her hands to rid them of the liquid. Thankfully it was clear and wouldn't stain but it surely smelled.

She barely registered the person's faint 'I'm sorry' before storming her way upstairs for a bathroom. Too irritated and mentally exhausted to cause a scene.

\- _Yeah I'm definitely leaving after this._

Upstairs was no less chaotic. She didn't even know that many people attended the school.

Caroline rarely came up here so she didn't remember which out of the six rooms were the bathroom, and she certainly wasn't asking anyone.

She sighed as she began opening each door individually, dreading the view of catching anyone in compromising positions.

It wasn't until she reached the third door that her fear became a reality.

Klaus was lying down with his back on the mattress while the redhead straddled his waist and lips against his. His black leather jacket carelessly thrown on the floor along with her high boots and tank top. One hand rubbing up and down his chest while her other fingers got lost in his hair.

Caroline coil feel the bile rising up her throat seeing Klaus's hands comfortably resting on her buttocks underneath the short skirt.

This was the last position she would ever want to catch him in.

\- _Just my luck._

She wanted to curse herself for venturing around the creepy building alone in the first place. Caroline stood there awkwardly frozen. Her grip was strong on the doorknob but her feet refused to move. It was like watching a bad car accident, she couldn't look away no matter how badly she wanted to.

Her gasp must've snapped them out of the lustrous haze since the redhead turned her face to the side to see the blonde in the doorway.

"Enjoying the show?" She teased causing Klaus to finally look up as well.

At first Klaus seemed bothered but his eyes quickly eased staying quiet. His expression was unreadable, not appearing ashamed or modest from being caught in the compromising position.

Why should he be embarrassed? If anyone was embarrassed it was the witch who wished to teleport anywhere that wasn't the school right now..

Caroline swallowed audibly.. "Umm...I was just looking for a bathroom. Obviously this isn't one of them."

"Obviously." The redhead snarked with an eye roll.

Caroline's lips parted nervously. She probably looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Klaus's hands rose up onto the girl's hips even though his attention was fixated on the timid blonde. Her face covered with question marks while his eyes pleaded with explanations.

It was as if they were having a nonverbal conversation without the redhead being a wiser.

The blonde cleared her throat looking away from him. "Right um...well I should go and look for the bathroom then." She quickly said before slamming the door shut and sliding her back onto the door.

Caroline took a deep breath, her chest heaving racing downstairs as quickly as possible.

Her mind was a rattling mess, not just from the trauma of witnessing Klaus Mikaelson almost have sex but the current atmosphere in general. A year ago she would've even revelled in the immaturity and scandal that came with the underground school functions but, this wasn't her scene anymore and hadn't been for awhile but she kept up the charade for everyone around her. She wanted to still be relatable to her friends and hang out with her boyfriend without them making a big deal about her changing. 'Caroline Forbes wasn't meant for change' they would often say.

She needed to get out of here.

Quickly spotting Bonnie in the same location and Tyler playing yet another round, she took heavy strides to meet them.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head out." Caroline announced loudly over the music to both her best friend and boyfriend.

"You okay?" Tyler asked with concern. He seemed to have sobered up a bit.

Caroline nodded. "I'm just tired."

Tyler rubbed her back affectionately, soothing some of the tension in her body.

It was appreciated but it quickly returned when she saw Klaus walking down the stairs, alone.

"You sure you're okay, Care?" Bonnie asked again and received the same affirmative nod in response.

She probably sensed her body tense up.

"I'll text you when I'm back at the room." Caroline informed, hugging Bonnie and giving Tyler a swift kiss goodbye before heading towards the exit.

The fresh air instantly hitting her face already made her feel 20 pounds lighter.

It was a comfortable cold as the night air brushed over her hot skin. All Caroline longed for was the solace of her room and bed as she walked alone to the residence halls.

* * *

It was now the second week of classes and Caroline, being the overachiever she was, arrived early to her last class of the day.

She took the extra time to organize her planner and reply to a few messages from her mother. Her early attendance was also to escape any more questioning from Bonnie.

Caroline was still coming down from the weekend of the party. The anxiety filled party that rocked her emotions for the past few days. When she began to question a lot about herself and what she wanted. Tyler checked in on her the next day and of course Bonnie wouldn't stop nagging her. Everyone kept asking her if she was okay it was driving her crazy; for the first time she was grateful for Katherine ignoring her existence.

Caroline had things figured out within herself but decided to bury her head in textbooks and spells instead.

More people entered the classroom. Caroline stared at them awkwardly as they sat around her. Since this was a general education course the class was composed of a variety of supernatural creatures. None of her friends were in this class so she had to fend for herself.

Moments like this made her appreciate her advanced witchery classes she complains so much about.

She noticed Katherine walk in with her earbuds in her ears and notebooks in hand looking for a seat. There was an available seat next to Caroline, prompting her to discreetly place her bag there so the brunette wouldn't even think about it.

Petty for sure.

Caroline turned in her seat and pretended to read her textbook until she felt a presence next to her.

"God!" She yelled in surprise then growled under her breath when she was met with his shiny blue eyes and dark smirk.

"Klaus, actually." He cheekily said leaning against the desk.

"I'm really considering filing a restraining order." She threatened.

He chuckled. "You flatter yourself far too much, it's becoming pathetic."

Caroline rolled her eyes turning back into her seat and back at her book.

Klaus cocked and lowered his head. "Everything all right, love? You seem a bit...on edge." He teased.

"Granted you did seem rather bothered when leaving the party the other night." He continued.

Her eyes shot up.

"If you wanted a show all you had to do was ask." Klaus offered.

A heavy blush shaded her cheeks. "Oh my god. Don't you have your own class to attend to ?" Caroline asked impatiently which only furthered his amusement.

"I do, in fact I'm already here."

She turned quickly to face him. "Wait, you're in this class? How?" She inquired.

His shoulders lifted up and down. "It's a general education course. I know that doesn't sit well with your privileged coven but I think you're learning pretty early on how this works."

She gulped audibly.

Klaus smirked widely at her still face of shock.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more than we bargained for." He said devilishly before pulling away and walking towards the back of the class for a seat.

If looks could kill Klaus would be a pile of dust.

This was a nightmare, literally a nightmare.

The one person she despised the most she now had to share a class with and endure his teasing and presence for the next couple of months.

Caroline considered this punishment for any wrong she's committed in her past. Nothing good was going to come of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Time was passing slowly, too slowly.

Class was dragging but luckily it wasn't a difficult subject. It was a general magic course, basically beginner chemistry that every student of any kind was required to take before graduating. Caroline could practically do all of this in her sleep. What had her on edge was the news she heard just 20 minutes ago, that she had to share a class for the rest of the semester with the boy she loathes.

He seemed to be everywhere and wouldn't bug off, like a nagging pest. It was as if Klaus was making it his life mission to make Caroline's last semester as miserable as possible by forcing his way into every aspect of it.

She could barely focus on the lesson Professor Sommers was teaching with her brain scattered.

Glancing over her left shoulder she spotted Klaus who actually seemed to be paying attention to the lecture. The crease in his forehead that usually appeared when he was fixated on something visible and deep; Caroline recalled from the few times she's caught him staring at her. His eyes squinted in determination, full bottom lip trapped between his teeth and left hand rubbing his scruffy cheek while his right scribbled down notes.

\- _Rebel Klaus Mikaelson turned ideal student?_

Caroline blinked out of her curiosity and discreetly cleared her throat while uncomfortably shifting in her seat. Her moves not discrete enough given that Klaus was now focusing on her from afar with an expression full of wonder; no smugness in sight. They both had some sort of radar that detected when the other was looking.

The professor continued her lecture while the two of them were staring each other down like it was a job.

\- _Is this foreplay for him?_

Feeling like she was giving him enough of her time, Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back towards the front. Not seeing the victorious smile sketched on his face.

She straightened her back and sat up right to appear studious and focused, fighting the urge to look over at him again.

"You know, you two should do us all a favor and just fuck to get it over with already."

Caroline nearly jumped out her seat, not the least bit aware that Katherine was sitting right behind her with a teasing smirk on her lips.

She appeared out of nowhere and mouth practically in her ear; no consideration for personal space. Similar to Klaus's behavior.

\- _God I hate vampires._

"Excuse me?" Caroline kept her disgusted tone low as her attention remained towards the front of the class.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Please you and Mikaelson have been eye fucking each other for the past 10 minutes and not gonna lie, it turned me on."

"Oh my god. Are all vampires this perverted, and nosy?!" Caroline strongly whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them.

She shrugged. "Probably. We're also very sexual creatures, can you blame us?"

"I wouldn't know. Vampire 101 isn't really my level of expertise."

The brunette leaned forward. "Lets just say we have heightened senses that can detect sexual tension from a mile away and you and him definitely have a lot of it."

Caroline's blush deepened and throat cleared while still looking forward.

"You're not only being inappropriate by giving me unwanted knowledge but you're also wrong. I have a boyfriend." She clarified in a hushed tone.

"And?"

"And he's the only one I have any kind of sexual tension with."

Katherine twisted her face into a half smirk. "That's not really how it works, babe."

Caroline frustratingly turned in her seat, nearly colliding foreheads with the invasive brunette.

"First of all, I am not your 'babe'. I'm not your anything. Second of all, we're forced to live together and apparently have a class together but we are not friends, not even in the slightest so you cannot talk to me about things like this especially when they're not true."

"You're getting quite defensive over something that 'isn't true'." Katherine said suggestively.

"Be- because I don't want any kind of rumors being spread about me." She stuttered. "I don't associate with vampires and never will so you and your buddy Klaus need to get a life and leave me alone." Caroline said angrily.

The brunette clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Just because we're both vampires doesn't mean we're bffs. He has no idea who I am, yet, and I only know him because it's kinda important to know who's the leader of my own faction."

"Show me where I asked." Caroline sassed before turning back towards the class with a dramatic sigh following.

Katherine's glare was more amused than annoyed. Pursing her lips together as she sat back in her own chair. "All I know is that the werewolf has never gotten you this hot and bothered and I've only known you for a day. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

The blonde stayed silent shaking away the obvious blush of her cheeks from Katherine's accusation.

\- _Me? Klaus Mikaelson? Sexual tension? I rather swallow a blade._

Klaus wasn't hideous, obviously. Definitely one of the most attractive boys she's ever seen with a sultry English accent to match, but his arrogance and murderous tendencies were a definite turn off. Most importantly Caroline was with Tyler, she was happy with Tyler, and it angered her that Katherine would think she'd feel that way about anyone else but him. It also sent paranoia through her mind, wondering if Katherine was the only one with these ridiculous accusations.

The professor turned on the lights, indicating the lecture was over, but made another announcement.

"For this project you will be assigned one partner, of my choosing, to conduct and present a spell. You can pick any type of spell you'd like as long as you get it approved by me first so, no hexing." She said with a small smile.

"I think she's referring to you, love." Klaus blurted.

Caroline didn't realize he was addressing her until she felt the whole class snickering while looking at her. The professor settled down the class instigating while Caroline's eyes transformed to arrows and Klaus's face was the target.

Oh, so badly did she long to slap the stupid smirk off his face until it was red and bare. She hated how much she allowed him to snoop under her skin but he was just begging for a reaction with every stupid comment he would make.

"Mister Mikaelson," The professor clapped her hands together. "What an honor to have you in yet another one of my classes this semester. Since you clearly are so enthused by this assignment, you'll be the first person to receive their partner."

Caroline began packing up her belongings so she could exit the classroom as soon as possible. Being in Klaus's presence any longer than necessary was already giving her a rash.

Her movements ceased when she heard her name, not sure if she heard the context correctly.

\- _No. No, no there's no way._

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"Miss Forbes, I said I'm assigning you as Mister Mikaelson's partner so get to it!" The Professor clarified. "That will be all class, I'll see you on Thursday." She dismissed.

Caroline was frozen and distraught. Face drained of color and mouth opened slightly.

"Guess you'll have plenty of time to work out that, nonexistent sexual tension huh?" Katherine giggled before throwing her backpack over her shoulder and standing from her desk.

No...no...

How can this be?

The whole class literally just witnessed how terribly chaotic these two are being in the same room, let alone working on a project together for the next two weeks.

\- _What the fu-_

Caroline was a range of emotions from pissed to confused to pissed all over again, and she definitely was not going to allow Klaus Mikaelson to have any affect on her grade.

She quickly snatched up her bag and hurried down the stairs of the lecture hall to confront her professor who was propped up on the wooden desk reading through an essay.

Of all the professors Caroline's experienced in her academic career, Professor Sommers was definitely her favorite. Her first name Jenna, but she preferred students address her as a professor; understandable. She was only about 12 years older than Caroline, mainly why she connected best with the students but still required respect and it was given. The first year Caroline attended one of her seminars she thought she was a fellow witch due to her knowledge in magic, but learned she was actually a banshee; practicing magic was a hobby.

Given that she was of one species but followed the practices of another was admirable, at least for Caroline and felt she was a reliable ally to talk to about certain struggles. They had a great trusting relationship wrapped with mutual respect, but today was the day where they might finally butt heads.

Caroline sighed when she reached her desk area. "Professor Sommers?"

"Caroline." She acknowledged still staring down at her paper. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Licking her lips nervously she sighed again. "I respect you Professor, you know that and would usually never question your judgment but I think it is very unwise to pair me and Mister Mikaelson together for this project."

"Mister Mikaelson? So formal, you'd think we were strangers."

"One could only dream." She mumbled.

Of course he was standing right behind her.

"I have to say Professor, me and judgy here never see eye to eye but I have to agree with her on this one. So shouldn't that be incentive enough?" Klaus claimed now standing next to an annoyed Caroline.

"Really?" Professor Sommers's eyebrows raised intriguingly, placing her paper on the desk and folding her hands in her lap. "And why is that?"

Caroline scoffed. "Did you not see how completely rude and disrespectful he was towards me in class just now? Imagine what I would endure for three weeks?!"

"Ah, playing the victim." Klaus sighed. "Very typical witch behavior."

Caroline slammed her hand on the desk and faced him with her other hand on her hip. "Yes, I am a witch and you're a cold bloodthirsty vampire which already makes us a lethal combination." Turning towards the professor again. "We can't even have a civil conversation without him insulting me."

"Pot meets kettle." Klaus growled.

"Our factions are not meant to collaborate. You understand, right?" Addressing her teacher.

"Are you two done, or should I leave the room so you can continue your marital bickering?" Professor Sommers asked rubbing her temples.

"Yes, I understand completely how things work around here, I use to be in your shoes remember?" She began. "When I attended this school it was the exact same routine. Everyone stayed with their own, but I swore to myself that when I began teaching I was going to break that cycle. That's why I decided to teach a general education course, so not only I interact with every type of student but so that you all can interact with each other as well."

Klaus and Caroline both crossed their arms as she continued.

"Vampires and witches have never gotten along, I know. I've read countless amount of history books on it and have witnessed it my whole life but I don't care. This is the place where all your prejudices go away if you want to get a good grade, but more importantly to get a better insight on the supernatural world you're living in. You need each other more than you think." She concluded.

Caroline scoffed. "I highly doubt I will ever need him for anything."

Klaus chuckled under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well might as well get use to it because you're gonna need each other for this assignment. So you have two options: you can either be partners and guarantee yourself a good grade or you refuse to work together and receive an 'F' which means you fail the class and can't graduate this semester. Up to you?" The professor shrugged nonchalantly.

As if they had a choice.

The way both side eyed each other then dishearteningly conceded to the terms was proof of that.

"That's what I thought. See you both on Thursday." She smiled then waved them off as they walked out of class.

Klaus's shoulder purposely collided with Caroline's as they both attempted exiting through the door. His skin brushed hers chillingly making her jump back unexpectedly.

He didn't bother acknowledging her awkwardness even when she began walking ahead of him.

"You should watch where you're going." Klaus suggested with venom in his tone.

The blonde growled, turning on her heel and charging back his friction until she was directly in his face.

"Listen we might be forced to work together but let's get some things clear: we are not friends okay?" She began. "We do not engage in any kind of conversation or interaction outside of this classroom and assignment, got it?"

Both of Klaus's eyebrows shot up at her demands. He wasn't sure if he was more offended or impressed.

Instead of pestering, he nodded his head. "Understood, love."

"Oh and another thing, you will stop calling me by those stupid pet names. My name isn't 'love." She hissed.

Klaus's smirk grew mischievously, making Caroline tense. His eyes appeared dangerous and amused staring back into hers.

The gulp she just initiated didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who tilted his head curiously walking towards her. His steps careful and light.

Caroline didn't realize how many steps he had taken until her back was now against the wall. Both his hands placed beside both sides of her head trapping her in his hold. The warmth of his breath fanned her reddened face. Her entire body felt hot and tingly from his stare alone. Dark eyes and dark thoughts.

Their chests nearly touching, hers heaving when she finally looked up at him. His trance took its usual effect as it dragged her in once again.

They were completely out in the open, bodies almost connecting against a drywall as if no one would walk by and see. Caroline should've been more aware of someone seeing them in this position but she found herself caring very little.

Not the way his full red lips complimented those sparkly eyes. Caroline had never been this close to him, noticing the stream of green around his iris and the blue-green hue masking the simple blue she's grown to know.

He hadn't touched her and they hadn't done anything, and nothing was going to happen, so why did she feel so dirty?

\- _Maybe because you aren't pushing him away?_

Caroline blinked repeatedly, swallowing. "What are you doing?"

He grinned at the hoarseness in her voice. "Nothing, nothing at all. You're the one making all the rules here. You said no more pet names so I wanna know what I should call you then..." Klaus claimed. "Princess, sweetheart, Goldilocks..." He listed slowly, sensually, twirling a strand of one of her blonde curls between his fingers.

The move so casual yet erotic.

Caroline's hands began to sweat at the feel of his finger slightly brushing her cheek. She balled her fists till her nails dug into her palms as her hair remained in his soft grasp.

She unintentionally looked down to his lips but quickly back up to his eyes.

The lump in her throat bobbed up and down from her harsh gulp. He always examined her so thoroughly it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"My name is Caroline. That's what you can call me. Clear?" She demanded still fixated on his intimidating glare.

He smirked. "Such a prude. Pet names are much more entertaining." Klaus commented twirling her hair delicately. "But all right, I'll play by your rules but just so _you're_ clear," Moving closer into her space. "For the sake of my grade and not being expelled for murder I'll let your attitude towards me go this time. But that's the only say you'll have from here on out. I don't take demands from anyone, especially not from a prissy judgmental witch who always has her knickers in a twist."

Klaus caught her wrist mid air when she quickly raised it in an attempt to slap him across the face.

Her fiery eyes matched his that were now the threatening red hue.

She nearly winced in pain at how hard he was holding onto her. Through all their bantering and insults Klaus never seemed genuinely harmful towards her, until now.

Caroline was breathing heavily, not just from the rushed motion of her attempted assault but from the burning feel of Klaus's touch. Like his hand was burning a hole into her flesh. His grip tightened as he pulled her back from the wall and closer to his chest; still keeping a short distance between their bodies. Both their faces tense and red in anger-Caroline slightly more of fear. Their breaths hot and labored fogging the air between them.

The black spidery veins outlining his cheekbones oddly fascinated as much as terrified Caroline, she couldn't resist staring at them. How was he able to make them appear on and off? What was the purpose?

Everything about vampires didn't make sense to her.

She was certain he was going to kill her, right here, for everyone to see her lifeless body sprawled on the floor while he made his escape. A poisonous bite mark implanted in her throat and his face being the last thing her eyes witnessed.

Noticing her lingering stares, Klaus's expression relaxed and his grip on her wrist loosened. He didn't even realize he wasn't saying anything this whole time, or remember what he planned to say initially. As if the seeing into her eyes, closely, for the first time struck an uncomfortable cord of emotion through him.

Klaus took a deep breath retreating his vampire features. Even showing her that side of who he was made him feel weak, and Caroline Forbes of all people didn't deserve to see it.

Caroline felt she was snapped back to reality when his face returned to normal. The window of fascination finally closed.

He finally dropped her hand and balled his fists together and face in front of hers.

"I wouldn't try that again." His voice low and threatening pushing his hands off the wall to create a distance between their bodies.

Of course he disappeared by the time Caroline caught her breath and turned his direction. Her breathing mellowing down as she settled her body against the wall. She pushed her hair back with her fingers and licking her dry lips tiredly. Feeling like her skin was ablaze and the wind was knocked out of her from his stare alone.

And touch...

\- _What just happened?_

* * *

Now back in his dorm room, Klaus sat in his desk chair taking advantage of the solitude while his roommates were out. If anything the peace was making him more flustered, not leaving space for any distractions from his troubling thoughts. He fisted his fingers into his hair frustratingly as he continued drawing in his sketchbook, the only solace he could find in his five years at this school. Every stroke his pencil made on the thick paper done in an aggressive manner he nearly ripped the page in half.

He received a text message from his mother in the middle of class.

Klaus had a rather big family but he wasn't necessarily close with them, specifically his parents. The Mikaelsons weren't the average family. They were highly respected in the vampire community, trusted, and his parents funded most of the organizations aimed to aid vampires.

His father was a businessman, mainly retail, and mother did more of the community-based work in their faction-donating to schools, businesses and basically keeping the family afloat. Their wealth stemmed from inheritance on both his mother and father's side. Shining their pearly white smiles at fundraisers and booster club meetings, throwing their money around as if to show off what everyone in town didn't have. With vampires being the town's public enemy number one, it was the Mikaelson family who provided them the security they needed to feel safe and united. They gave their fellow creatures peace of mind. Publicly they were loved and admired.

Powerful, determined, gorgeous, wealthy, loyal but completely and utterly broken.

With all the riches they possessed, one would look at the Mikaelson siblings and think they had it all. No one would suspect the trauma, nightmares and tears of terror endured in the four walls of their mansion. Well, most of those were only experienced by Klaus. To say he had a rough childhood was putting it lightly and the family's bond suffered from it.

Of his five siblings he was only, once, close to his older brother Elijah.

His two youngest siblings, Rebekah and Kol were twins who also attended the academy but hardly acknowledged their existence just like when he lived at home.

Klaus hadn't been back home in the past four years besides to pick up a few clothing items, some paints and brushes. When he wasn't at school he lived with his Aunt Dahila who resided in a condo just across town; he always looked up to her as more of a mother than his own. She protected him even before he finally grew the courage to leave for good. Even though his aunt insisted Klaus staying with her was more than acceptable, he didn't like being a burden. Though being away from his siblings was difficult at first Klaus knew he couldn't go back to the place he once called home, for his own sake.

Being sent to the headmistress's office on multiple occasions was the most he's seen from his parents this school year.

This wasn't the first time his mother tried reaching out to him, sometimes she did it through text or calls and other times through his sister Rebekah. Pathetic attempt but an attempt nonetheless. Her constant begging usually resulted in them engaging in a screaming match-eventually Klaus just stopped answering her calls.

To say his mood was bad would be putting it lightly, then to top it off by being paired with the most annoying control freak in class only made it worse.

Klaus continued angrily sketching, feeling his gums irritably aching; indication he needed to feed, needed blood.

He hadn't had blood in six hours and it was certainly taking its toll. Vampires couldn't survive without blood for more than 12 hours. It explained his temper flare up with Caroline earlier.

\- _Bloody Caroline Forbes._

Klaus straightened his posture, dropping his pencil and closing his sketchbook then tucking it underneath his textbooks when he sensed people approaching the bedroom door. He slightly relaxed when he recognized the voices.

"Listen I'm not trying to strum up a controversial debate however, we all know the only one who deserves to be on that iron throne is Jon Snow." Enzo announced as he barged into the room throwing his backpack on his bed.

A brown skinned boy walked in behind him showing off a beautiful white smile. "Look man, I love the the guy too but can we agree he's not exactly the best leader?"

"I resent that." The dark haired boy shot back. "He was born for that position, literally his birthright."

"Marcel's right. So the woman who worked her entire life to achieve this one goal, became queen despite all the struggle and prejudices against her and standing against all odds, is just suppose to give up her hard earned work for some guy?" Argued the redhead girl as she closed the door.

"A guy she claims to love, so by default she should just let him have it." Enzo corrected with a smug smile.

"And he claims to love her as well so why can't he sacrifice his position instead? It's not like he wants to rule anyways." She fired back.

Marcel raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. "She's got a point man."

Klaus sat there in complete amusement watching his friends go back and forth over a television show.

They've done this every week for the past 5 years. It was like a weekly routine.

Enzo heavily sighed sitting down on his bed. "Aurora, I get you feel you have to defend Daenerys because female power and all but-"

"Bro..." The other roommate sighed with his face in his palm, shaking his head as Enzo seemed genuinely confused by his offensive comment.

The redhead scoffed. "What a very Enzo-like thing to say."

"Nice to see nothing's changed." Klaus commented with a wide grin on his face.

Just a second later all four began laughing together as if they weren't ready to kill each other on sight a few minutes ago.

"Come on Mikaelson, you know you agree with me."

Klaus put his hands up. "I'm Switzerland."

"Coward. Bloody coward." Enzo mumbled shaking his head. His accented voice laced with humor.

The redhead smiled wickedly. "Oh calm down, Enzo. He just has good taste is all, and doesn't want to hurt his roommate's feelings." Aurora sassily claimed sitting comfortably on Klaus's lap with both arms around his neck.

"Or he doesn't want to risk not getting laid tonight." Enzo accused jokingly.

"Sod off." Klaus and Aurora cursed at the same time.

The redhead continued exchanging light hearted insults with Klaus's roommate and settling her body more on top of him.

A part of him was annoyed that she took residency on his lap without any warning, she did that often knowing how he felt about public intimacy, but he wasn't willing to fight her on this today.

Him and Aurora use to be just friends, great friends, until a drunken night at one of Marcel's infamous parties last Summer blurred those lines.

She wasn't his girlfriend but Klaus wondered if she was still aware of that and their arrangement-friend with benefits.

With the amount of times they've fucked over the past few months he wasn't exactly opposing her all the affection.

The basis of their relationship was...complicated to say the least.

Their group of friends stopped being phased by their new status quickly after it first began. No one was oblivious to their obvious attraction towards each other and was more surprised they waited as long as they did.

Klaus instead just relaxed resting a hand on her bare thigh and the other on her lower back.

He and Marcel laughed at the two bickering and making faces at each other. Moments like this, happy ones, felt so rare.

"There's a kickback tonight at The Hole after dinner. You down?" Marcel asked Klaus.

After a long day of estranged parents, narcissistic witches and classrooms hanging out with his friends tonight would be ideal, or at least it was supposed to be.

Maybe the text message from his mother was more effective than he let on, and not in a good way. Or maybe partying, smoking and drinking every night wasn't what we wanted to do all the time anymore but his friends wouldn't understand. Klaus was grateful for his friends, even if he never expressed it verbally, but he didn't feel like being surrounded by a crowd of people he barely tolerated tonight.

If he even explained the deep root of his family issues or any of his interval feelings they would treat him differently, or not view him as the leader they've trusted him to be the past five years. Klaus wasn't an expressive kind of person and they would undoubtedly ask him questions he wasn't ready to answer.

He cleared his throat. "Umm I think I'll sit this one out."

"Since when do you turn down a night of free booze?" Enzo wondered.

"Since now, _mate_." Klaus replied defensively making all his friends look at him in concern.

He didn't realize what mainly caught their attention were his exposed fangs and threatening gold eyes. His hunger was taking over his anger and getting the better of him.

"Everything alright?" Aurora asked, teasing the curls on the back of his neck with her fingers.

Klaus huffed coldly pushing her hand away. "I'm fine." His face returning to normal with a light shake, resenting all these questions already.

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"So what, he doesn't want to go to a party. Let the man live." Marcel said jokingly to lighten the mood but Klaus knew it meant more and was grateful his roommate managed to detour the conversation away from him.

His irritation was growing by the second.

He needed to feed, badly.

The group began engaging in another meaningless conversation as Klaus stood up.

Grabbing Aurora by her waist lifting her off his lap and placing her in his seat instead. The redhead scrunched her eyebrows confusedly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." Klaus coldly answered, glancing at his desk to make sure the sketchbook was inconspicuous under his textbook.

His roommates didn't stop or question him, they were used to Klaus's behavior by now to know asking him anything when he was in a mood would just be another headache.

He told them he'd text them later if he changed his mind about going out tonight as he headed for the door.

Aurora vamp sped in front of him, blocking his way. He tried to move past her but her reflexes just as sharp as his.

Klaus sighed closing his eyes briefly then looking down at the petite girl.

"I'm fine." He reassured.

"You don't seem fine, and I can tell when you're lying." She claimed crossing her arms.

Klaus felt himself being drawn to her.

Her eyes the most mesmerizing shade of sea green, constructing well with her fiery deep red hair; so naturally and beautifully it stunned Klaus every time he looked at her.

She was beautiful, undeniably so. They shared a lot in common like a love for art, both being born in London and taste of danger.

Their bond created through pain, mischief and darkness. Klaus enjoyed her and had fun with her but he was beginning to suspect she was longing for something else from him he could never give.

Klaus sighed again, mumbling something under his breath before grabbing Aurora's hand and pushing her out until they were now outside of the room and doorway. The redhead nearly tripped over her own feet at his eagerness.

He dragged her over to a hallway and pushed her against the wall. Aurora felt she had to strain her neck to look up at him, and even more to receive the kiss he roughly planted on her lips. Aurora moaned at the pressure of his aggressive kiss that thrillingly shot pleasure through her body. Her hands raised to comb her fingers through his curls. Klaus moaned appreciatively at the minor pain from her tugging, with one arm circling her waist pressing her more into the wall of the quiet hallway.

Despite their current make out session, Klaus was still not a fan of public displays of affection. Not that Enzo and Marcel were stupid enough to not realize what was going between them.

Aurora was the one who initiated it every time even after Klaus's constant discomfort with it. Even her sitting on his lap was too much but he wasn't always in the mood to have yet another fight with her. They've argued about the matter plenty of times but usually those scenarios ended with angry sex and them forgetting why they were upset in the first place.

It was too vulnerable for Klaus, for people who knew nothing about him reading him like a book. He was never caught with his guard down and he wasn't starting any time soon. If Aurora wasn't such a good lay and in his group of friends he would've gotten rid of her by now.

She pulled him more towards her enthusiastically by his grey Henley-ignoring the burn of the drywall rubbing against her bare back. Her lips a lethal mixture of cherry and a sting of mint as his tongue tasted inside her mouth.

Of all the times he's kissed her this was the least enjoyable. He had too much on his mind; ranging from his family issues to flashes of curly blonde hair. But he knew she would be satisfied enough to leave him alone for awhile.

Aurora opened her mouth to deepen the kiss but Klaus was already pulling away, leaving her breathless and frustrated.

His finger lifted her chin so her glossy eyes were staring into his. "Stop worrying about me, all right? Nothing's wrong." He reassured but doing little to ease her thoughts.

Aurora licked her smudged lipstick lips slowly. "You're really failing at convincing me of that." She said softly.

Klaus was growing more annoyed. "Just believe me when I say it, okay?" He begged.

Aurora wanted to reply again, convince him to open up to her but she pressed her lips together instead. She knew there was something wrong but this wouldn't be the first time he's been hot and cold towards her in the span of seconds. One of the worst things about being with Klaus was how easily he shut himself off from everyone.

She simply nodded realizing that was the most she was getting out of him.

The redhead smirked. "Fine, I'll play by your rules. I'll let it go but only because I don't have enough energy to talk you off another ledge."

Klaus chuckled pulling her against his chest comfortably. She tucked her face into his neck and left ticklish but sweet kisses up his throat.

"Please reconsider coming out with us tonight." She begged on her tippy toes. "According to my sources there's going to a be a fresh blood supply with your name on it."

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes and sighed into a smile.

He knew she meant well and he didn't want to come off as a jerk, even if she was overbearing.

Detangling his body from hers, Klaus took a step toward her with his hands behind his back

He pretended to ponder her proposal. "Tempting. I'll think about it." Leaning down to kiss her cheek before flashing away.

* * *

It was late at night, nearly one in the morning when Caroline caught herself sitting in the library with her head buried in a book.

Exhausted, stressed and annoyed.

She was already ahead in all her witchery classes but wanted to review the newest spells to teach her coven at their upcoming meeting. Not to mention the homecoming theme she still hasn't decided on while also remembering her graduation status was in the hands of Klaus Mikaelson.

\- _Great_.

Mainly she just needed space. Special from her friends, mother, expectations and responsibilities.

With a deep sigh she placed her book down and pulled out her notebook to brainstorm homecoming ideas again. She was leaning her left elbow on the table and doodling with her right hand. Her mind completely fogged which wasn't helping her anxiety.

Caroline's eyes heavy like she was seconds away from falling asleep until a banging noise jolted her up. The goosebumps covered her skin frantically and heart thudded rapidly. Breath labored and warm.

Far as she knew she was the only one in the room since the library would be closing soon. She gulped cautiously standing up from the desk to investigate.

The more rational side of her was screaming to leave but nothing was more powerful than Caroline's curiosity. Her mind was her weapon.

Jaw dropped and eyes round at the sight of Klaus Mikaelson sitting casually on the couch behind the bookcase and a limped girl cradled in his arms.

His face buried in her neck and one hand fisted in her brown hair, muffling his hungry groans. Klaus's girl on her tightened bringing her closer to his mouth like a starved man who finally discovered food.

Only noises to be heard were Klaus's satisfying groans and the girl's soft pleading moans.

Caroline stood there astonished, disgusted and intrigued. She had never actually seen a vampire feed on someone before, and expected a more gory and graphic scene but instead was more quiet and intimate. Caroline observed how the girl wasn't screaming, her eyes gracefully shut and body loose as he took what he needed.

Klaus abruptly pulled himself away with a final groan that sounded more like a growl.

The sight of his wine-colored eyes and pulsing black veins underneath was shivering. His lips more plump and colored than usual with a satisfied grin stretching them. His bold sharp fangs coated with the dark red hue of the girl's blood sent an unwelcome tingle between the witch's thighs down to her toes.

\- _STOP!_

Caroline mentally slapped herself for admiring Klaus's demonic yet enticing features. Only once had she seen his vampire face but they eye color didn't compare to seeing him in his true element.

"Your sudden transition into a peeping Tom is actually a rather arousing development. I'm honored to be your subject." Klaus announced making it apparent he was aware of her presence.

He still wasn't facing her but he had a tendency of making her profusely blush even when he was looking away.

It was nauseating.

Caroline resented his accusation, even if he was technically correct, but somehow they always ended up in the same location with Klaus in a unconventional situation.

All she could do was breathlessly scoff, amusing Klaus as he turned to fully face her. His fangs still exposed in all their sharpened glory-swiping his tongue across the sharp edges for a more daunting flare. Those intimidating eyes that matched his already blood stained lips pierced into her soul like a lightening bolt. Blood dripping from the corners of his lips-almost sensually.

How did he manage to be even more alluring?

The witch rapidly blinked straightening her posture and running her fingers through her perfect curls.

"Could you not be disgusting for one day?" She finally spoke.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you were the one snooping, not me." He countered back.

"I was not-" His mild chuckle at her frustration reminded her how much he enjoyed toying with her emotions.

\- _Pest_.

Caroline crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "What are you doing in the library anyways, it's almost closing time."

"I could ask you the same, love- I mean Caroline." He corrected before she could do it for him.

She actually appreciated that he corrected himself.

"Well I asked you first." Caroline childishly replied.

The corners of Klaus's lips twitched but answered anyways. "Same reason you're here, I presume. For some isolation. Peace and quiet." He accurately answered.

As if she would ever give him the satisfaction.

"Looks like you were here for a lot more than that." Pointing to the seemingly dead girl still unconscious in his embrace.

Klaus scrunched his forehead before following Caroline's disturbed gaze towards the random brunette with blood gushing from her neck. He looked back up with a grin.

"Squeamish?" He asked teasingly.

"Not many places on campus I can feed freely." He reasoned.

"Gee I don't know, maybe because drinking from fellow students is against the rules maybe?" Caroline sarcastically implied only humoring him more.

"You and your rules, Forbes..." Klaus shook his head with a sigh. "By the way, you never told me why you're here. Doesn't Caroline Forbes have a curfew?"

Caroline shoulders lifted nonchalantly. "To study."

She lied.

His eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Really? From just the second week of school? What were you studying?"

Of course he called her bluff.

"None of your business." She said defensively.

He simply nodded his head without pressing her about the real reason.

Klaus Mikaelson was the last person she would share her inner thoughts with.

"Is she dead?" Caroline abruptly asked.

The question that was eating at her since she walked in on Klaus's show. Not that Caroline wasn't aware that vampires were literal murders but witnessing one for herself was a different experience.

Klaus stared at her blankly like he was almost offended she would even ask.

He cocked his head to the side. "You really think that low of me?"

"Yes." She quickly answered.

Of course. Why would he even suspect otherwise?

There was no surprise what everyone thought of vampires, because they were blood thirsty their reputation as a species was tainted. Yet Klaus found himself disappointed in Caroline's response.

Klaus pressed his lips together and eyes lowered. He carelessly flipped the girl off of his lap until her body fell to the floor-face down-with a loud thud, dusting his hands off as if just taking out the garbage.

Caroline took a careful step back staring at the brunette sprawled on the royal blue carpet and blood faintly dripping from her neck. The blood was sure to leave a stain.

Her eyes still closed and lips pale and slightly parted. She looked dead.

The witch hadn't noticed Klaus was out his seat in a second and now standing in front of her calmly.

His expression was unreadable but no less captivating. He returned his face back to its human form. Sight never leaving her face as he collected the lingering blood dripping from the corners of his lips with his right index finger. Caroline's body involuntarily shook as she watched his full lips enclose the coated finger slowly-savoring. Her heart pounded against her rib cage when she realized how hard she was staring but couldn't resist the temptation. Closing herself off from anyone who wasn't a witch made her blissfully ignorant to how incredible other creatures could be.

When one of his fangs scratched the pad of the finger roughly, she gulped. Immediately eyes widened at the swollen and bleeding wound quickly stitching itself back into place as if nothing happened.

Mesmerized was an understatement.

Klaus slightly smirked at her obvious fascination-his ego demanded the flattery. The sound of her rapid heart rate climbing, and blood pumping gave him a similar bump of intrigue.

He could only imagine what her blood tasted like, how savory and mouth watering a Forbes witch's blood could be. How much he would relish in draining the life out of her and watching her lifeless body fall to his feet.

Her fear mixed with the potent aroma of blood created the most intoxicating cocktail.

Only in his dreams.

Caroline scoffed when Klaus rushed forward to grab the notebook tucked underneath her arm. She forgot she even brought it on her investigative mission.

"Hey!" She protested but Klaus lifted it out her reach, nearly falling over. Raising it above his head and around his waist jokingly but swiftly. Caroline was convinced she was fighting with a 12 year old. Until she finally gave up with a typical rolling of eyes, Klaus smirked leaning against the bookshelf and proceeded opening the notebook.

He carefully and intuitively looking through it and his eyes amusingly shot up.

"Why am I not surprised you're a Brontë fan?" Klaus cheekily commented turning the page and skimming the quotes she wrote down.

Caroline was an avid reader when she wasn't doing the trillion of extracurricular activities she was committed to. One of the downfalls of attending a supernatural school was the absence of 'normal' subjects like English or math classes. She wrote down favorite quotes from her favorite novels all the time but no one knew about it; until now.

"Because I have taste. You wouldn't know anything about that." She defended.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" His grin widened.

\- _Does he ever take a break?_

Nothing would make her happier than casting a deportation spell on him so he could be literally anywhere but in front of her right now.

"He shall never know I love him; and that, not because he's handsome, but because he's more myself than I am." Klaus recited taking another step forward.

She took a cautious step backwards but their eyes never dropped. He was so close Caroline noticed the scruff on his face was lighter than usual and a smear of blood on his chin.

Second time today they've been in this position.

"Whatever our souls are made out of, his and mine are the same." He concluded with softened eyes that lit up his usually hard face.

Caroline wasn't sure if it was his dangerously alluring English accent, the close proximity or the fact that he memorized and recited one of her favorite literature quotes that made her words get caught in her throat and breathing cease for a second; either way she was irritated.

He always made her irritated lately.

"Underlined _and_ highlighted, so I take it's a favorite." Klaus assumed. "Very peculiar."

The unspoken question in his tone evident and chilling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

He stared at her blankly then shook his head. "Nothing."

Klaus didn't elaborate. His focus lingered on the witch's messy blonde curls, shallow breathing and parted pink lips before looking back into her frightened eyes. This was a different fear, like she was more scared of herself than she was of him. An unreadable wonder behind her eyes he was itching to explore.

Caroline was thankful when he finally looked away and back to flipping pages in her notebook, wondering why she was allowing this in the first place.

"Homecoming themes? I didn't know they taught a course like that here." Klaus mocked.

"Give me that!" She demanded snatching the book out his hand and clutching it against her chest.

Klaus laughed raising his hands in innocence and stepping back. "I meant no harm, genuinely. But it looks like you're in a bit of a rut and in need of assistance."

"Not from you." Caroline spat. "I have this handled."

"Right, because that's exactly what all those scribbles and doodles indicate."

"Do you ever just mind your business?"

"Sometimes." He said.

"So why can't you extend that courtesy to me?"

Klaus shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "You intrigue me." He answered honestly.

Of all the things Caroline expected him to say, that wasn't one of them.

They've hated each other even before meeting and it only grew over the years, how could he possibly feel anything besides distaste? He appeared genuine with his response which confused Caroline more. This was obviously one of his many mind games.

She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "How, when you know nothing about me?"

"Well that'll change now that we're partners and all." The vampire smirked.

"Let me stop you there." Caroline raised a hand. "Yes we're partners but that's all we'll be 'cause we're forced to be. It doesn't mean we're going to talk casually about our lives with each other. We're not friends." Caroline emphasized.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You keep making that abundantly clear, love I get it. For Christ sake will you get over yourself? I never said I wanted to be your friend. A lot of people spark my interest, that doesn't mean I suddenly want to stay up all night braiding each other's hair and eating bloody frozen yogurt."

Caroline was slightly thrown off by Klaus's mood change. How he managed from cheeky and annoying to angry and offensive so quickly gave her whiplash.

"You're not as special as you wish to be, I assure you." Klaus muttered before walking over to the couch and picking up his backpack and sketchbook.

If she wasn't so stunned she would've made a snarky reply, but she had no idea what to say that would satisfy how she was feeling. So she just stood there, notebook in hand and back against a bookshelf as the vampire made his way towards the exit.

His back facing her coldly and Caroline felt she was finally able to let out a breath she didn't reloaded she was holding in.

Being in his presence made her lose all track of time and conscious behavior sometimes.

"She's not dead." Klaus finally confirmed through the empty room, referring to the passed out brunette lying carelessly on the floor. "She should be waking up any second now, poor girl won't remember anything besides how desperately she longs for a good night's rest. But you might want to be gone before she comes to." He warned with his back still facing her. "I'll see you in class."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows glancing over at the girl's weakened body on the floor like a corpse. How would she possibly not remember being mauled by a blood sucking beast and nearly drained of blood?

The blonde prepared to ask him more questions but by the time she whipped her head back forward, Klaus was already gone as the girl simultaneously groaned with her face buried in the thick carpet.

Fear crossed the witch's face noticing the girl attempting to sit up, cradling her head in her hands and mumbling under her breath.

Caroline carefully tiptoed to the desk she previously occupied, gathering her things hurriedly and fleeing the dark library in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension...so much sexual tension. Katherine was right, they have a lot of it.
> 
> "Goldilocks" part was inspired by Spike from btvs when he was listing off pet names to call Buffy. Such a minor but hot/cute scene that I've always wanted to incorporate in one of my fics. Thanks Joss Whedon lol
> 
> Also, the Wuthering Heights reference cuz that's a fav quote of mine as well and ties into one theme of the story hehe
> 
> Caroline isn't the only one with a "significant other" hehe but that'll be further explained later on. Klaroline have an obvious attraction towards each other, doesn't mean they necessarily like each other though especially with all their prejudices. But who makes the first move for that to suddenly change, and the plot literally thickens?
> 
> Hmm...
> 
> Next chapter?
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler admired Caroline from across the table, leaning back on his chair as she digested her grimoire and paying him no mind. After lunch they both had free period which is usually when they engaged in quality alone time together but found themselves in a study room instead.

He knew how busy she's been lately and his schedule was no better which prompted his plans to woo her into immense PDA for the next 40 minutes. But Caroline had other plans, stressing herself out to get things done and was too focused on her work to notice her boyfriend's prying eyes.

Almost.

"You're staring." She sang with a smile, making it clear she sensed him far before saying anything.

The werewolf smiled back. "What can I say, I like the view." He shrugged.

"Cheesy. Very cheesy." Caroline softly laughed under her breath shaking her head and continued reading.

She hadn't noticed Tyler sitting up from his chair and subtly moved to her side of the booth now right beside her. His immediate warmth was hard to hide so she wasn't too shaken up even when he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with his finger.

Caroline didn't allow the close proximity to phase her, teasing him by not giving the attention she knows he's desperate for was reward enough.

"Would it be less cheesy if I had very dirty intentions?" He said suggestively against her skin.

Her slight shiver not enough reason to give in. She dismissed his seductive promises with a shrug and abruptly changed the subject. "Want to see this new spell I learned? Your girl can basically cause a wildfire using just her mind." Caroline proudly claimed with a widened smile.

Of course she was proud.

It was a spell she had been working on since last semester for her senior seminar class that she consistently messed up on; whether ingredient measurements or other distractions. Multiple trials later, she felt it was finally perfected and was eager to show it to the person she cared most about.

Tyler brushed off her comment with nonchalant nods with lips seeking out her skin again.

"Later, much later." He suggested with his lips brushing her cheek before dipping lower to caress her jaw and kissing repeatedly. His hand grabbing one side of her face to keep her head at an angle as his sensual actions continued.

Caroline momentarily lost herself in the feel of his affections, forgetting her hurt from his dismal of her excitement.

Tyler was a great boyfriend majority of the time, but he wasn't the best support system when it came to her witchery. When they were just friends, he always claimed how confusing witches were and how the witchcraft gave him the creeps, but then he fell for Caroline. She thought with him being with her it'd encourage him to learn more about what she is and but it never came and she didn't press him about it.

The book nearly dropped after her shallow moan of appreciation. His other hand venturing lower to her waist pulling her closer.

A part of her wanted to indulge and relax but she knew how irresponsible it would be if she succumbed. Her eyes closed for a second before opening wide soon after. She couldn't risk sparing any time or being distracted.

Lightly pushing him against his chest when he attempted to drifting lower onto her neck, Caroline groaned.

"Stop." She whined lightly pushing him away.

Tyler sighed frustratingly and annoyed. His fingers ran through his hair wildly as he sat up his chair with a scowl. "Really Care?"

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "What? I told you I have a lot of work to do."

"And I don't?" He raised his voice. "Yeah, I have tons of assignments and football but I still make time for you, for us. To steal these moments with each other while we can..." Leaning in for another kiss that Caroline immediately dodged.

The blonde scoffed turning her face. "Seriously? That's what this is about, you're pissed because I don't want to make out with you whenever you want?" She accused.

"Honestly? Yeah, kinda." He admitted. "Or maybe I'm just pissed that my girlfriend seems to be more into her stupid spell book than me."

Caroline's head shot up with an upset snarl. "It's not stupid." She defended.

Tyler pressed his lips into a line appearing apologetic. "Hey," Grabbing her hand into his affectionately. "I'm sorry babe, okay? I just miss you and feel like we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. We're the royal couple at this school but I don't feel very royal-like when I'm not with you." He joked making Caroline grin at the corniness.

It wasn't that Caroline was intentionally trying to blow Tyler off but she genuinely had a full plate of responsibilities, not to mention her mother informing her earlier in the day she'd be visiting some time this week. Whitmore's first football game was in just a few days, homecoming committee meetings were tomorrow; her class work and personal work were clashing. The pressure kept piling on and she longed for a break that would never come, and Tyler was a part of the break she needed.

She gave him a warm smile, leaning into him to capture his lips in a sweet but brief kiss. "I know, I'm sorry too. I know I'm a mess and probably the worst girlfriend ever."

Tyler looked up, pretending to ponder. "Not the worst..." He teased making Caroline laugh.

"I appreciate you wanting to make time for me, I do. But you know how important my lineage is and what it means to my family to remain the supreme witch by the time I graduate." She explained.

"I get it, you know I do." Tyler sighed. "I get how important this is for you but it's not everything, right? You're more than just spells and shrunken heads." He laughed.

Caroline's forehead slightly creased in irritation. Irritated that Tyler wasn't understanding what she was trying to say at all.

\- _He really doesn't get it._

Tyler's hands crept up on both sides of her face softly. "I want you, Care. I like being with you but lately it seems I've been in a relationship with you _and_ the grimoire."

"Oh, you mean how I felt last semester with you and your football

Her response died when his mouth covered hers briefly with a promising kiss. The abrupt act of affection stunned the blonde witch who's air nearly knocked out her lungs from the aggression. He pulled away with an event brighter smile that she reciprocated, deciding not to start another argument.

"Let's go away this weekend just you, me and my parents' lake house. The next full moon isn't for a couple of weeks so I'll still be around. Perfect opportunity for us to, reconnect." He suggested.

She nearly forgot about the full moon that occurred once a month was quickly approaching.

Caroline dreaded this time of the month because Tyler would go home to, 'handle the situation'. He never wanted to be near, on the certainty that he would hurt someone on campus; most importantly Caroline despite her fascination. Instead, his parents arranged a deal with Headmistress Saltzman for approved leave once a month.

Money can get you anything.

He would run wild and free in the dark woods near his mansion, about 30 minutes from the school.

Without a doubt Caroline missed him during that time but a romantic getaway? As if they were a married couple trying to keep their love alive instead of just two teenagers who needed a breather.

The witch's mouth agape. "Tyler-"

"Imagine how beautiful and peaceful it'd be to have a little getaway before things get too wild around here. Before we both become caught up in other stuff and really won't have much time together till graduation. And, my parents said I can use it whenever I want." Tyler excitedly proposed.

Caroline nervously laughed. "You realize we have school, right?"

"Obviously," Rolling his eyes. "But it's just the weekend and all we need is the approval from Headmistress Saltzman then it's a done deal." He said nonchalantly.

Tyler turned Caroline's chair until she was completely facing him. She slightly flinched when he grabbed her hand again and leaving a kiss on her knuckles.

"We're stressed already, especially you, and being on campus all the time is probably making it worse." He accurately claimed. "A weekend away is exactly what the doctor ordered." He said with a convincing smile.

It was a very tempting offer that Caroline would usually jump at the opportunity for.

The Lockwood lake house was legendary, especially during Summer vacation. Tyler came from a wealthy family as well, his father was the Mayor of Whitmore though he had to keep his family tree a secret from the public. Nothing would hurt more in his campaign than everyone finding out their dear mayor and his son were half beast. Tyler's mom was human, marrying into the supernatural improved her knowledge on the nature of werewolves; it's what Caroline wished Tyler would do for her. Caroline only met his parents a few times and never feeling more cold and inferior than talking to Mrs. Lockwood.

They allowed Tyler to rent out the lake house that had been passed down by generations. All his parties were lively and extravagant. Nearly the entire class was invited, minus vampires of course. Not to mention it sat on the most beautiful lake in town with the perfect view of the dusk and dawn. Caroline loved it and being there would probably be the perfect stress relief.

She sighed defeated. "That sounds so nice, really, but I don't have much time to spare especially with this group assignment from Professor Sommers' class that determines if I graduate or not. Can you believe she really paired me with Klaus Mikaelson?"

The werewolf's eyebrows shot up curiously. "Mikaelson? Why do you two have a class together?"

"It's a general education class, everyone's allowed apparently." Caroline said disapprovingly.

"Huh..." Pressing his lips together.

"Yeah I know. Literally couldn't have received a better graduation gift, right?" She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Caroline's joking expression faded when she noticed Tyler's face drop and feeling his body tense.

He took a deep breath and slightly relaxed noticing his girlfriend's concerned face.

When he placed a comforting hand on top of hers she felt more calm. "Sorry, sorry it's not you. I just really don't like that guy." He admitted.

"Join the club." She agreed with a wide smile and arms around his neck to bring him in for a deep kiss.

Their lips smooth against each other and in perfect rhythm. He pulled her closer, both arms around her waist tightly and moaning between kisses.

She knew Tyler was just trying to be a good boyfriend, it was more than appreciated and she wanted to be good to him as well; he's yet to give her a reason not to be. She was becoming her own enemy, her personal thoughts and revelations blocking her from reality.

\- _Fake it till you make it._

She told herself, figuring this was just another one of her phases that would blow over in a day or two.

The werewolf pulled away from the embrace to speak. "But if he ever gives you a hard time-"

"Don't worry. I can handle him." She smiled into another kiss. "Who do you think makes a sport out of giving him aneurysms?"

Tyler laughed in agreement, kissing her lips a final time.

* * *

Per usual, Caroline arrived to class before everyone else with three textbooks in her arms and a scowl on her face. Lately she hadn't been bubbly happy Caroline that everyone knows and loves.

She was already having a chaotic day, not to mention one of her cheerleaders sprained their ankle which meant Caroline has to change the squad's formation and she had to prep for another meeting tonight with her coven to discuss homecoming. She performed a minor soothing spell on herself before class to ease her through this last class, especially because today was the first day of working on class projects.

Literally the last thing Caroline wanted to do today was endure vampire company for 40 minutes.

Now sitting at her seat she pushed her hair out her face and began organizing her desk area before class began.

Organization kept her semi sane.

She spread out all her notebooks and pens, color coordinated and perfectly parallel of each other.

Caroline glanced up at the sound of an annoying female laughter coming from the entrance.

More and more students arrived and cleared her view at the nauseating sight of Klaus and the infamous short redhead vampire. Her back pressed against the threshold stupidly laughing at whatever Klaus was saying while he practically towered over her.

The girl was clearly whipped. He could've been telling her it's cold outside or he lost his car keys and she would think it was the funniest thing in the world.

\- _Gross_. _Imagine being that sprung over Klaus Mikaelson._

She cringed.

This was the second time Caroline's seen them together all cuddled up looking and acting like a couple; at least this time they were fully clothed. Still she was trying to burn that image out her head.

Caroline never noticed them together before this semester and now they popped up everywhere she turned in the most sickening fashion.

Klaus kept his hands in his pockets but the girl wouldn't stop touching him like she'd die if she didn't. Both her hands caressing his chest through his white Henley seductively, and thigh settled between his. Klaus didn't seem as enthused with her affections but he also wasn't dodging anything to stop it, smirking and egging her on. When he did show a hint of a smile it seemed genuine, and he didn't appear annoyed by her either.

\- _Maybe it is two-sided?_

Caroline found it difficult to not analyze the scene in front of her. It was hard to look away, like watching a tragic car crash.

Caroline wanted to gag. They were so transfixed into each other neither bothered to move out the doorway for the student entering. If anything the redhead used it as an excuse to subtly push herself closer into his body.

\- _Amateur_.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

\- _Shit!_

She screamed in her head when Klaus turned and her prying eyes met his. His weren't amused or smug. The smirk on his face slowly lowering like he was caught doing something wrong.

The witch's face reddened in embarrassment from Klaus catching her watching him, again. Of all the times she's pestered him about creeping on her and now here she was imitating his habit. There was no way he wouldn't bring this up during class time, and she had to endure 40 minutes of his company and now teasing.

Caroline flipped her hair to one side focusing on the task before her and continued preparing for class even when the bell rang and everyone began taking their seats. She heard Professor Sommers walk in with greetings but couldn't bare looking up to acknowledge her, not when she was trying to avoid Klaus as long as possible.

\- _Why are you always staring at him!_

Thankfully she didn't witness Klaus kiss the redhead goodbye before walking into the classroom, at the professor's demand.

"Brontë."

Caroline exhaled deeply at Klaus's greeting, wondering how he so quickly got rid of his girl and made it over to the her within a second. She sighed before looking up at the vampire leaning casually against the desk they now shared.

Her face colored with impatience and annoyance.

Klaus's shoulders lifted. "What? You said no more pet names, never said anything about novelists." He innocently pointed out, knowing the comment would get under her skin.

If an automatic detention wasn't guaranteed, she'd literally light him on fire.

Caroline decided to stay silent and not feed into the reaction he clearly craved.

Klaus smirked but conceded sitting next to her when the Professor began to speak.

"Good afternoon class. Today is your first of only three days I'm allowing you to work on your project together in class, the rest will have to be on your own time so use it wisely." She informed pacing the room. "So, if you're not already sitting with your partner I suggest you do so now. Get to it!" Clapping her hands together.

Everyone was already sitting with their assigned partners and the classroom immediately erupted in shared ideas and where the next party would be tonight.

She looked over at Klaus who was skimming through the textbook confusedly. All the spells were in Latin so she doubted he understood what any of it said.

"Can't read?" Caroline teased with faux concern.

"Actually I'm fluent in Latin, many languages actually since I was a boy." Klaus bragged still skimming and smiling, knowing Caroline's pride was deflating. "But I'm no expert in witch shenanigans."

"I care?" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus groaned slamming the textbook and throwing it on the desk in frustration.

If this was anyone else it would actually be adorable.

"So, what spell should we create?" He asked.

"How about this, I do the spell part and you make the poster?" Caroline proposed instead.

She was a fully capable witch and would rather have a guarantee that she'll receive an 'A' instead of feeding how Klaus would mess it up. It was a no brainer.

Klaus twisted his mouth. "Given that this assignment affects us both, I'd like to also have a say in what happens."

"Why? Because it affects us both I'll make sure not to mess it up. You have the full advantage of having a witch for a partner who can do half the work that you don't need to worry about. What's the harm?" Caroline argued.

Klaus squinted. "Contrary to your belief, I actually want to learn something. Not everyone wants things handed to them."

She scoffed. "Says the rich boy. That silver spoon in your mouth must be such a drag."

"Ah yes, you're referring to the riches I was born into but never asked for nor use as a personality trait. Maybe you should stop making assumptions about things you know nothing about." Klaus growled.

"You mean like all the assumptions you make about me?" Caroline fired back before looking down at her notebook to write again.

Klaus licked his lips and pressed them together, a subtle sigh quickly followed.

This back and forth feud between them would be more enjoyable if he didn't literally have to team up with her for a couple of weeks. He was stressed enough from his other classes and personal matters, Caroline Forbes was not going to be added to that list.

He turned in his chair to face her, swallowing his pride before speaking.

"Caroline let's just start over, alright?" Klaus suggested.

The witch stared at him like he just grew a third head.

"Start over?"

He simply nodded.

"And what does that entail, exactly?" She inquired.

Klaus sighed. "Look, I enjoy our battle of dominance as much as the next but we're going to be partners for the next couple of weeks and, I don't know about you but I'd like for us to end it on a high. From _both_ our efforts."

Of all the years she's known him and all the confrontations they've experienced together, this one was his most mature.

The tip of Caroline's tongue teased her top lip and foot tapping impatiently as she considered his peace treaty.

"Start over and what, be friends?"

"I never said that, but who knows." He shrugged.

Being friends with Klaus was off the table, why would he even consider, but having a fresh start with him sounded doable.

They were going to be each other's backbone for the next few weeks with this partnership and for the sake of all, needed to get along. None of this negated how she felt about him for the monster that he is but she Caroline felt she was mature enough for this one request.

"Well I assure you that won't happen." She claimed.

A small smile twitched the corners of his lips.

"But..." She continued. "I guess I'm willing to start over, for the sake of the project of course." She clarified.

"Of course." Klaus concurred.

"I run a tight ship which means I expect your full cooperation and assistance, even if that means we have to stay after class." Caroline added.

The vampire grinned. "Couldn't imagine you wanting it any differently."

Letting out a soft sigh, she turned in her chair face him. Their eyes meeting intensely as usual but with less malicious intent and more of respect.

Klaus's stare lingered on her sparkly blue eyes like he was examining her every thought from eye contact alone. His attention stayed a little while longer before looking down at the hand abruptly put out in front of him to shake.

He raised one curious eyebrow and looking back up at her.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." The blonde formally introduced herself.

Klaus couldn't see how badly she was clinging onto her strength and taming her pride by agreeing to this. Never had she heard of witches and vampires ever calling a truce, not from any of the studies she's read or the family stories she grew up with.

Vampires were not allies.

He wanted to laugh at how her re-introducing herself to him now was more respectful and calm than the first time they met freshman year.

Klaus tongue traced his bottom lip carefully. "I'm Klaus. Nice to meet you Caroline." He nodded then grabbed her hand, capturing it in a stronghold.

A bolt of electricity ran through Caroline's body violently, a subconscious gasp escaping her pink lips.

This was the first time they've ever directly touched each other and the affect more dramatic than anticipated. His palm calloused, cold but she felt nothing but abrupt heat. She was always told you could tell a lot about a person based on a single handshake. Klaus's was strong but not aggressive, more firm and assertive.

She hoped he didn't catch onto her reaction and given the fact his stare never faltered from hers convince her he didn't.

Caroline cleared her throat, shaking his hand finally and dropping it before turning back into her seat.

A grin teased Klaus's lips at her scattered response but he decided not to pester her about it and turned in his seat instead.

* * *

Caroline wasn't kidding when she said they would likely stay after class discussing their project. They at least settled on the type of spell they would create, a truth serum. It wouldn't have taken as long if they didn't make choosing a spell a chore. Klaus was persistent on an aphrodisiac while Caroline wanted a love spell.

Their bickering lasted for approximately 15 minutes before finally reaching a conclusion they both could agree with.

Professor Sommers allowed them to stay after class and lock up when they were finished, likely more impressed they were actually working instead of fighting.

Klaus was leaning back in his chair sketching a design for their poster while Caroline sat on top of the desk creating a formula.

His pencil continued to stroke the paper even as he snuck glances at the blonde witch, fixated on her leg anxiously bouncing and her teeth gnawing at the pencil between her fingers determinedly.

Despite Caroline being a pain in his ass the past few years, she was an undeniable beauty. If anything her being so beautiful worsened the annoyance. Her big bubbly golden blonde curls shaped her face nicely and defined her sparkly blue eyes perfectly. Klaus had caught himself staring at her so many times he began noticing the little things, like the faint shade of grey of her iris that made her eyes seem darker from afar. The vein in her forehead that slithered out whenever she's concentrating on perfecting a new spell in the courtyard, shallow breaths coaxed from her lips when stretching before cheer practice and the modest pink in her cheeks when receiving compliments.

And she received a lot of compliments.

Despite the annoying tendencies, Caroline was fascinating to him.

There was something about her that interested Klaus, like maybe she wasn't who she appeared to be. Maybe there was a side of her she didn't want everyone else to see. As if the happy-go-lucky Caroline Forbes with the seemingly perfect life and everything figured out was all a facade, one he was determined to unravel.

He scanned lower, taking note of her reasonably short denim sweetheart neckline dress that slightly rode up her thigh from her seating position. Legs for days, fair-skin and toned. Those damn golden curls all pulled to one side, exposing the bareness of her tempting neck to his hungry view. Her studded pearl earrings to demonstrate her class but the diamond back for extra flare.

Klaus never took the time to look at Caroline, really look at her. Admire her.

To view her in different lenses, as more than his enemy. Now she was his classmate and class partner and that was as unsettling as it was exciting.

Suddenly her leg stopped bouncing and her biting teeth ceased as she turned her head to see Klaus staring at her like she was a foreign object.

Her eyebrows furrowed popping the pencil out her mouth. "What?"

"Nothing." Klaus answered with his index finger rubbing his bottom lip invitingly now sitting up in his chair.

The witch twisted her mouth, tapping her pencil on her notebook fixedly before hopping off the desk and placing her utensils down.

"Can I ask you something?" She blurted, expecting a fight but was relieved when and Klaus nodded in approval. "Why are you always looking at me? I've only just noticed it now but has it been going on for longer?"

Klaus's eyes narrowed and head slightly tilted.

His tongue glided over his lips slowly, briefly distracting Caroline's focus.

"I already told you."

"Right, I 'intrigue' you." She mocked. "You have to know how creepy it is. Is that like a vampire thing?"

Klaus smirked. "No it's not a vampire thing. And it's the truth, you do."

Caroline stood with her arms across her chest with wonder about more he had to say.

"My intentions aren't to be a 'creep', as you so eloquently put it, but last I checked curiosity wasn't a bad thing. You're a witch and I'm a vampire. We come from different cultures and I have no idea how yours functions, I'm interested. Can you blame me?" His eyebrows quirked.

"Yes." She spat.

He shook his head with a light chuckled and a sigh. "Well I've always been a rather curious person, and since we don't exactly hang around the same circles or converse with each other I can only base my theories from afar." He genuinely reasoned.

The blonde listened tentatively at his explanation, not expecting it to be so thorough and honest.

She had her own curiosities about him herself, not that she'd ever give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Klaus was he first had only vampire she'd interacted with besides the ones she was forced to work with in her committees. Nothing about them made sense.

Feeling brave, she decided to press him more.

"Yet you never said anything..."

He snorted. "As if you'd ever give me the chance. We wouldn't even be having this conversation right now if it weren't for this class." Klaus said softly making Caroline relax more.

"Up until today we were at each other's throats, me threatening to rip your throat out and you crushing my brain into mush."

"I guess I am pretty amazing." She claimed smugly but lightheartedly, amusing Klaus.

She suddenly felt more at ease talking with him.

Fidgeting with the hem of her dress and bottom lip between her teeth, she pressed further. "So, how long have you been, curious?" Her inquiry threw him off if his wide eyes and evident gulp wasn't proof enough.

He seemed hesitant and a bit embarrassed even when not saying anything, making Caroline feel less smug at the realization of her question. Underestimating how vulnerable

The moment cut off when Klaus's phone crazily vibrated beside her, and being the nosy person she is, Caroline couldn't help but lean forward sneaking a peek at the screen.

Klaus grabbed the cellular device hurriedly from the desk and ignored the call only furthering Caroline's suspicions.

"How's that nifty formula coming along?" Quickly changing the subject.

Caroline brushed off it off and decided to drop her previous question, for now.

"Not too bad. The ingredients won't be hard to get either. I have the majority of them in my room."

"Of course you do." Playfully rolling his eyes.

"I am a witch, Klaus." She snarled.

He put his hands up. "All jokes sweetheart, lighten up. You just can't help but be defensive with me, can you?" Klaus accused now standing up.

Caroline snorted. "I am not defensive. You're just annoying."

He lightly chuckled. "So much for that fresh start of ours, hmm?" Klaus said crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

"Force of habit." She teased back.

Klaus was prepared to respond until his phone starting going off again with text messages this time.

The curiosity was eating away at Caroline and his expression was unreadable.

His phone finally stopped buzzing like a bee and Klaus's relief spread throughout his body to his face.

"You don't have to keep ignoring that." Caroline broke the brief but awkward silence.

"Now why would I care about my phone when I'm having such fruitful conversations with you?" He teased with a wide grin.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his blatant sarcasm which brought an amused smile to his face.

She bit down on her lip apprehensively her eyes shifting back and forth to him. "So, is she your girlfriend?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes and eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Who?"

She gave him a knowing face. "You know who. Your redheaded pet."

His face lit up in interest and amusement at Caroline's petty remark towards Aurora.

"Ah, of course. I wasn't aware you two were familiar."

"We're not but it's kinda hard to forget walking in on two half naked people spread out on a bed together." She muttered disgustingly.

"A memory that I'll always cherish." He teased placing a hand over his heart.

Caroline lip curled disapprovingly and Klaus smirked.

"However I find your observation quite interesting. What makes you think she's my girlfriend, Caroline?" He asked.

"Well I don't know, maybe catching you in a compromising position was the starter. Not to mention she's literally all over you whenever I see you together, but you don't exactly turn her away especially when your tongue is down her throat." Caroline mumbled the last part under her breath still writing down notes. "Oh and don't think I haven't noticed she's the one who's been blowing up your phone this whole time."

"So you have been watching me." Klaus said smugly.

Though he said it in a joking manner, Klaus was beginning to believe this sudden sense of intrigue with the witch wasn't as one sided as suspected.

Caroline scoffed and stuttered a few words then pressing her lips in a line realizing what she just said, and how she said it. Klaus's smug expression caused pure embarrassment to appear on her face.

No, she was definitely not watching Klaus out of enjoyment but more because she didn't understand him and he wasn't the easiest person to read. Though there was also apart of her that was as intrigued by him as he was of her—not that she'd ever admit that to him. But now his already big head grew ten sizes.

\- _Way to go Caroline._

She wasn't sure why she should feel embarrassed for watching him when he's made a habit of doing the same to her and was shameless about it.

Her scoff light and timid. "Keep dreaming. I didn't know being observant was a crime."

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know love, sounds to me that you might be a bit jealous." Klaus suspected with a charming gaze.

Caroline nearly choked on her own tongue from his absurd accusation.

\- _Wha- what! How dare he!_

"Seriously? How did one blatant observation become code for 'I want you'?!" Her voice shaky and filled exclamation marks. "And don't call me love!"

This guy's head was too big for his own body.

Klaus's eyebrow lifted amusingly.

"Besides, I have a boyfriend and you're not my type." She added.

The vampire swallowed and laughing expression gradually fell. "I've truly never met a more conceited person. I was joking, deflate your ego a bit princess. You don't exactly give me morning wood either."

Her blush evident and eyes widened in embarrassment and offense, not that she cared about Klaus being attracted to her but his bluntness nonetheless offensive.

"And yes, I'm very much aware of the royal couple of Whitmore." Klaus said mockingly.

"Please don't call us that." She pleaded.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a faint 'whatever' before focusing back on her paper.

Klaus's licked his lips again picking up his pencil and attempt to resume his sketch.

His focus didn't last.

"But to answer the question that I'm sure has been eating at you for days, no Aurora is not my girlfriend." He pointed out.

"Oh wow! So she does have a name." Caroline said sarcastically, expanding Klaus's grin.

"I don't have girlfriends. I have...friends." Klaus explained.

That sounded more like Klaus. It was hard for her to imagine him of all people having a girlfriend or being the relationship type at all.

Caroline discreetly cleared her throat.

"You must make quite a lot of friends."

An unwelcome sting of offense hit his chest hearing the clear negative connotation in her tone.

"I guess you could say that." He muttered clicking his tongue against his teeth. Eyes wandered away from the task on hand and onto the blonde witch determined to not make eye contact.

"Does that bother you?" Klaus genuinely inquired.

She whipped her head up expecting his signature smug face but instead his expression was patient and calm as he waited for her response. His eyebrows furrowed and attention fully on her, it was as intimidating as ever but also innocent. Caroline didn't know how to perceive it.

"Wh-why would your preferences bother me?" She mentally slapped herself for the unintentional stutter in her voice but thankfully Klaus didn't catch onto it.

The vampire shrugged. "Some people aren't comfortable when others say they aren't the committed type. They automatically make a judgments about their lives without knowing them at all. I guess you'd never know with you living a fairytale marriage with Lockwood and all."

Caroline tensed.

"How is that by the way, being with a werewolf?" He genuinely asked. "I've done a lot in my days but that's a task I never took on. Too much fur, I would imagine, but I'm sure it's quite the experience."

She threw him a look of disgust then subtly gulped. This wasn't the first time she's talked about her relationship or personal life with someone yet her palms were sweating profusely.

Because Klaus Mikaelson wasn't just someone.

Talking to him about her relationship was not on her list for the day.

"We're not married, and it's fine." Her answer short and cold.

"Really? Does that settle well with your clan? Isn't it against witches code to date outside of your own? No warlocks captured your attention?" He smirked teasingly.

She gave him a look of annoyance and it only egged him on.

Caroline brushed it off with a huff. "One, there aren't that many warlocks here and the few we have barely hit puberty and cant even pull a spell out their ass." She spat.

Klaus's eyes widened amusingly.

"Two, it's called a coven not a clan." She informed. "And three, yes it's preferred we stay with our own but it's not the end of the world to be with a werewolf, now if a witch dated a vampire it'd be a different story." The witch concluded.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, because that'd totally be the end of the world."

"Yup." She squinted with a dramatic pop sound at the end of the word.

He shook his head , peeking over at her work area and tilting his head while reading the ingredients she wrote down.

His eyebrow quirked and eyes squinted. "Two frog heads huh?"

"Could you not?!" Covering the paper with her small hands. "Look at your own paper!"

Klaus chuckled. "I just feel we're going to need a little more than amphibians for this to work. What happened to the other list you made?"

"I threw it away because it was terrible." She argued.

"And somehow this is better?" He questioned with curled lips pointing at her work.

Caroline could admit her new angle for the project wasn't the best and she wanted to laugh herself but she didn't need him of all people correcting her on her skills.

Even if he had a point.

"Well you didn't let me finish." She cheekily replied with a subtle smile to match that she wasn't aware of.

The heat of their exchanging glares transitioned the light-hearted confrontation into an intense state of tension. Capturing each other in another trap but the energy was different, more intimate and heated. Caroline hadn't realized how close their faces were to each other. They stood on opposite sides of the desk leaning forward and fingertips inches from touching one another's on the wooden surface.

Both their lips parted and plump. Breaths a combination of warm and cold. Suddenly the room felt smaller and 100 degrees hotter. Of all the other times, they were literally the only two in the room.

Klaus took note of that modest pink blush that appeared on her cheeks graciously and adorably. The blush that deepened into a shade of red whenever their gazes settled on each other for too long.

The shade only he could put on her face.

Caroline could feel her heart rate climbing and pulse jumping. Her palms sweating and body stiffening, wondering why they were still engrossed in one another. But today was different for them, from the beginning of class to now was the most cordial they've ever been and now it was affecting other aspects of...whatever they were.

\- _No, no we are definitely not friends._

This was the irritating thing about acknowledging Klaus's existence this semester, she had no idea what they were to each other anymore. There was something about him that kept pulling her in and she hated it as much as wanted to meet it.

She caught her eyes flicker from his down to his full raspberry colored lips then quickly back up to his eyes when a knowing smirk stretched his face.

"Caroline?"

A woman's voice snapped them out of their haze of fire and confusion.

The witch quickly stood up straight and turned around to face the voice, now wishing she hadn't.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, stepping forward and trying to shake away her obviously flushed appearance.

Caroline couldn't see herself but she was sure she looked like a bright tomato with a messy blonde wig.

"I told you I'd be stopping by this week and when I went to your room you weren't there." Her mother began. "Bonnie told me you were still in class working on an assignment, yes?"

The blonde nodded frantically. "Uh, yeah. Umm, Professor Sommers assigned us a group project so we were just working on some of it." She explained hesitantly.

"Yes, I can see that." She looked past her daughter and over to the vampire who was standing idly by the desk waiting for the next move.

Her mother eyed Klaus up and down carefully and curiously.

Caroline averted her eyes to Klaus whose hands were tucked right in his pockets and lips pressed into a line like he was across to talk.

Klaus seemed, nervous. Then again everyone was intimidated by Caroline's mom even if they've met her before. Liz Forbes was one of Whitmore's finest which was why Caroline was determined to fill those big shoes until the end.

Her short blonde hair brushed nicely and light grey business suit with black pumps was the perfect fit. All her jewelry made of real pearls, emphasizing her class. Makeup modest but effective and features sharp.

Beautiful, stern and intimidating.

The two students exchanged looks to determine how to go about their, yet another, awkward moment. Liz Forbes taught Caroline everything she knew, including her hatred for vampires.

How would she feel knowing her daughter had to work with the enemy now?

"Uh mom, this is Klaus-"

"Mikaelson." Liz finished the sentence with a subtle nod.

Klaus's eyebrows curled together confusedly, as did Caroline's.

"You know me?" He asked curiously.

"I know of you, and your family. We are two of the founding families of this school after all." She proudly acknowledged. "Last I saw you was Caroline's freshman orientation, seems like a lifetime ago. You haven't aged a day."

Both students cringed.

\- _Was that supposed to be a joke?_

"Seems even longer since I saw Esther, how is she? Haven't seen her at the board meetings latley?"

"You-you know my parents?" Klaus inquired.

"Of course. We go way back. Your mother was a very umm, different type of vampire." Her tone snooty and judgmental making Klaus tense. "Too curious for her own good, one would say, so I guess it's a good thing your father came along to assist in keeping her balanced."

Her eerie words gave Klaus automatic pause. His jaw locked at the mention of his estranged parents and the subtle insult towards his own mother. His first instinct to defend but he didn't want anyone knowing his family issues; not Caroline and let alone her snob of a mother.

How did they never put the pieces together that their parents knew each other, as if it wasn't obvious? The town was small and uninteresting to Klaus' standards at least.

It sparked Klaus's interest.

He simply nodded. "Small world."

"Clearly." She replied, giving him a once over a final time before focusing back on her daughter.

"I didn't realize you two had classes together, and partners?"

"General education course." Caroline explained.

Her eyes lit up. "Of course."

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears. "Do you want to talk outside-"

"No need." Liz put her hand up. "I just wanted to check on you and see how the new building in the witchery wing was coming along but you're clearly occupied. I'll call you later tonight when you're more, available."

The glint in her eye uneased Klaus.

He tried to get a read on the older witch but was failing miserably. There was something off about her, besides the fact that she was a witch and though that was her mother, he wondered if Caroline could sense it too.

The blonde nodded to her mother who looked like nose was permanently in the air.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Forbes." Klaus volunteered to conclude this awkward visit as quickly as possible.

Caroline's sudden calm demeanor and exhale indicated a silent 'thank you' to the vampire.

"Oh please, call me Liz." She corrected with a soft smile. "And likewise, Niklaus. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

Caroline, and Klaus, thrown off by the use of his full first name but didn't have time to process it as Liz approached her daughter for a small hug and kisses on both cheeks.

And Klaus thought his family was prissy and posh.

She waved them both off and exited the classroom in a classy manner. Caroline let out a breath she'd been holding since her mother walked in, turning around to face the boy still watching the door.

"You're mother's seems like a treat." He teased finally looking back at the curly haired blonde.

"Only on her good days." She joked fidgeting with her fingers.

They both softly smiled at each other but Caroline quickly looked away when she realized what she was doing.

Her and Klaus were nothing more than classmates now, even if talking to him was easier than she anticipated. She felt she was suffocating herself with denial. They were becoming too comfortable too fast around each other, it was blinding her from the reality of them hating each other.

The one thing they could agree on.

Straightening her clothes frantically, Caroline began packing up her things hurriedly.

"Well I think we got a lot done so that should be enough for today. You can go now." Her statement sounded more like an order.

Klaus watched as she gathered her utensils as if her life depended on it, determined to leave as soon as possible. But Klaus had other plans in mind.

"Go out with me tonight."

Caroline's actions ceased as she processed his bold request.

\- _Did he really just ask me that?_

She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, or why he thought it'd be okay to ask her something so absurd.

"Umm, no?" Her reply more of a question. "I know you're memory isn't that bad to forget I have a boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. With it being our first day as partners we accomplished a lot and were working hard without killing each other, I think we deserve a reward don't you?" Klaus explained with a grin. "Besides, I'm famished and I know you are too because your stomach has been growling like a bear for the past 30 minutes."

Caroline covered her stomach shamefully.

"And you said you don't understand how I can be intrigued by you when I know nothing about you, right? Let's change that."

She was left speechless and stunned.

"Well how about the fact that we're sworn enemies?" She mentioned.

"Says who?" Klaus shrugged. "A bunch of old pasty vampires and witches who made up all these so-called rules centuries ago?"

\- _What is wrong with him?_

It was so much easier when they were on the same page and shared a mutual distaste for each other.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Klaus..."

"Look, we've endured this wretched cafeteria food for years. Across the street has the best tacos in town, you won't ever want to come back here." He promised.

Caroline's mouth watered at the thought.

\- _How did he know I love tacos?_

The temptation becoming stronger by the second, but...but...he's Klaus.

"You do realize leaving campus for any reason without approval is an automatic suspension right?" She reasoned.

The vampire groaned loudly. "Jesus Christ, live a little Forbes!" Throwing his hands up. "Do something you won't be able to tell anyone afterwards. Something that's just for you. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." His smirk taunting and enduring.

He wanted to shake her when she still appeared indecisive.

"If you're lucky, I might tell you some things about me that no one else knows." The vampire bargained.

Caroline softly laughed. "Wow you're really desperate, aren't you?"

"I'm known to be quite persistent." He cheekily claimed.

She nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, feeling the inner tug-o-war battle over his proposition playing out in her head. The fact that she was even contemplating it was bad enough. Imagine, not only breaking the rules but breaking the rules to enjoy an evening meal with someone she isn't even supposed to befriend. How unethical it would be, and hypocritical.

How would people react to seeing the two leaders of the most powerful factions in the school, and community, hanging out together like buddies? How would that affect their credibility and the function of the cycle everyone knew and abided by?

Looking into his pleading blue eyes she could see his genuineness, more than ever that maybe he was being honest with her for the first time, but they couldn't; she couldn't. It wasn't just a bad idea, it would be a colossal mistake. Affiliating with any vampire would be a betrayal to her coven, family and all the witches who've been manipulated by vampires and lost their lives because of it. Caroline refused to ever become a victim of that.

One session of them being cordial towards each other doesn't make up for what's been done, or change what he is.

Sorrowfully, Caroline shook her head. "Klaus, we can't. We're not friends remember?" She said dryly, pressing her books tightly against her chest and feeling guilty at his obviously disappointed reaction.

Clearly some hesitation in her response but was overpowered by loyalty, loyalty he didn't possess nor deserve.

Klaus's face fell with each step she made exiting the room before he could persuade her to change her mind.

* * *

Caroline exhaled heavily with her back towards him as she walked out the classroom with minor regret.

She was completely caught off guard by his invitation, and confused why he thought it was inappropriate. Maybe she was being a bit dramatic but just because Klaus was a fan of rule breaking didn't mean she was, even if she was slightly tempted.

Walking past the hallway towards the dormitories, Caroline's forehead frowned in confusion when she spotted her mother standing by the gates.

"Mom? I thought you said you were leaving. Have you been waiting on me this whole time?" She asked approaching her mother who was husky typing something into her phone.

Liz held an index finger up, indicating she'd be done with her text in a moment.

Caroline rocked back against her heels with no choice but to patiently wait.

"I'm just waiting for my car." She explained sending a last text before placing into her purse. "So your partners with a vampire, a Mikaelson? You'll be spending a lot of time together, I'm sure."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. "I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Professor Sommers is insistent on wanting us all to get along and sing Kumbaya together in circle." Rolling her eyes.

Liz smirked.

"We're not friends or anything. Just two hateful partners who were forced to work together." She reassured.

A wicked smile played on her mother's lips, her expression dark and plotting that even made Caroline shiver.

"Hate, huh?"

The blonde gulped, still completely puzzled by her mom's implications.

"You're my daughter, Caroline. You never have to remind me where your loyalties lie."

She took a step forward and tilted her head, dusting off invisible specks from Caroline's bare shoulders and flipping her curls forward so it flowed in front of her. Primping her like a doll to put on display.

Caroline hated that.

Liz dusted her hands. "I was in a rush but I'm actually glad I saw you before I left."

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Liz shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, actually everything couldn't be more right." She smiled again. "I just thought of an idea. A solution to a problem we've had for a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is being his same ole persistent self: wanting to get to know Caroline (more for his sake than hers cuz she intrigues him to no end) but Caroline isn't buying it; her prejudices are stronger than his clearly.
> 
> Her inability to see him as more than a vampire is frustrating to both of them. Will she eventually come around?
> 
> So now you've been introduced to Liz, and her presence in the story definitely changes the game. She clearly knows a lot more than most might think. Do you think she has sinister intentions?
> 
> I'm excited to write how everything begins to unfold and I cant wait to share it with you loyal readers!
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!
> 
> I'm excited for this all to unfold and I hope you all are too.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus remained in the classroom a little while longer after Caroline left, wallowing in the rejection.

No, he wasn't expecting her to jump in joy at the opportunity of spending an evening with him. He wasn't naive enough to have so much hope so soon, but at least showing some consideration of accompanying him would've been more tactful. They've engaged in cordial interactions with each other today, more than they ever have since knowing each other; he thought she'd see it as a peace offering. A chance to look past the rivalry hat was created long before they were gen born.

He wasn't sure why this was affecting him so much, why she was affecting him to this capacity.

Surprisingly enough Caroline wasn't the worst person to be around, and he got a kick out of getting under her skin. Besides her obvious physical attractiveness, she was also charming, determined and humorous. A bit of a snob but after meeting Liz Forbes, Caroline's mannerisms made more sense.

Her mother was a different subject, an even bigger mystery. The fact that she knew his parents on a personal level and seemed to know such details about his family in general, was bothersome. Klaus took pride in the legend that was the Mikaelson family, how they were constantly the talk of the party because no one knew anything about them and never dared to ask-he wanted to keep it that way.

One lesson Klaus did take from his father was the act of discretion. Their family possessed many abilities, artifacts and life changing tools that, if put into the wrong hands, could cause anarchy. His family mansion was the grandest landmark in town, passed down from generations of Mikaelson vampires. Even through all its glamour, Klaus stopped seeing it as a home a long time ago.

Big house with even bigger secrets, as he liked to call it.

No one but family were allowed inside and no one was close enough to any of them to try. Yet Liz Forbes seemed to be more informed than most, and she was shameless about it. Made Klaus wonder if that meant Caroline knew about him too.

\- _God, stop thinking about her!_

Klaus shook his head for clarity, snatching his bag off the table and leaving the classroom as soon as possible. Needing to forget about this day just as quickly.

Using his vamp speed, he was at the entrance of his bedroom door in a flash. Thankfully Enzo and Marcel weren't present when he opened the door, needing some time to himself for a minute. Last thing he wanted was his roommates bothering him for stressing over a witch.

\- _I am not stressing._

He slammed the door behind him with a loud thud and heavy sigh. His fingers tangled in his curls impatiently before throwing his bag on his bed.

The irritating buzzing from his phone shook him. Nothing more than a groan reading all the text message notifications from Aurora, asking him to hang out. Klaus didn't have the patience to hang out or tell her he didn't want to, she would make a scene of both. Especially when he did want to go out, just not with the redheaded beauty.

\- _Bloody Caroline Forbes._

His huff harsh as he threw his phone on the desk, flopping on his back onto the soft mattress. One forearm rested over his closed lids as he inhaled unnecessary breaths, trying to calm his nerves and push those bubbly blonde curls from his mind.

She was taunting him even from afar. How she managed to irk him even when not around blew his mind.

Maybe returning one of Aurora's 1000 text messages wouldn't be such a bad idea—at least to serve as as a much needed distraction.

A knocking noise perked his ears up but he assumed it was next door, it wasn't until the loud banging a few seconds later indicating it was definitely coming from his door.

He groaned loudly with no desire to leave the comfort of his mattress.

"Marcel, you leave your keys almost everyday. Piss off." He mumbled still lying down.

"I'm most definitely not Marcel. He wishes."

Klaus shot up from his bed from the unexpected accented female voice that replied to him. His dread intensifying rubbing his hands over the scruffy cheeks before dragging his body to its feet.

He opened the door with a frown and low eyes, suddenly wishing it was his roommate instead of the young blonde vampire before him with her hand placed sassily on her hip and light grey eyes perked from her purses full lips.

"What took you so bloody long? I feel like I've been waiting out here longer than a century." Rebekah spat, glancing down at her imaginative wrist watch.

"Not long enough apparently." Klaus muttered leaning against the door frame.

Her nose scrunched. "Don't be cute. Is that anyway to greet your baby sister?"

"Nice outfit." Klaus snickered, referring to her gym shorts, dirty tennis shoes and tank top. Her blonde hair wrapped in a high ponytail and face free of makeup.

It was an odd change; rarely was his prissy sister seen in anything without a name brand.

"I just had cheer practice, you prick." Shoving him in the chest but it doing little effect besides humoring him.

"Cheer practice, yes how could I forget. Practice for the team of witches who are rooting for your death and only put you on so they don't get shut down for discrimination violations." Klaus accurately explained, much to Rebekah's dismay.

Rebekah stuck her tongue out childishly.

"At least I'm apart of something, what's your excuse?"

"You know, usually I would be fine entertaining your boredom but today isn't that day, Rebekah. What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? You seem more pissy than usual." She genuinely wondered, him seeming incredibly ticked off by now more than one blonde.

Like everyone else in his life, Rebekah was immune to Klaus's mood changes and his desire to shut as many people out as possible. She understood it better than anyone, though it didn't break her heart any less.

He usually didn't act that way towards her.

"I'm just tired." He claimed dryly.

The mischievous blonde poked her head inside examining the room. "Mhm...you're alone?"

"Am I not allowed to be?"

The younger Mikaelson shrugged. "It's just rare. You either have dumb & dumber hanging on your every word or fire hair trollop hanging on your cock."

"Rebekah." He warned through gritted teeth.

Klaus knew his sister was explicit and lacked a filter, similar to the rest of their family, but sometimes she even offended him with her foul mouth. He also knew she wasn't particularly fond of Aurora, or any of the girls Klaus entertained.

"Just calling it like I see it." She shrugged.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want? I told you I'm tired."

"It's mid day."

"And I've had a rather long one so either get on with it or get out." Klaus snapped.

He felt slightly bad for taking his frustration out on Rebekah. For the first time, she wasn't the one he was upset with.

She scoffed. "Well since you're so busy, I won't take long. I just wanted to know if you've received mother's messages because she said you haven't replied yet. That's all."

Once again his body tensed and walls up. If anyone knew how much the mention of their parents triggered him, it was Rebekah.

His jaw clenched and unclenched.

"You couldn't have asked this over the phone?"

"No, Nik I couldn't because quite frankly I worry about you okay?" Her tone sad crossing her arms. "And it's ridiculous how little I see of you. We both attend the same school and our rooms aren't that far apart and it feels like I haven't seen my own brother in ages. Sorry for caring." She snorted with an eye roll.

A main reason Klaus kept his distance from his invasive younger sister was how much they butted heads regularly over their family.

Despite knowing the backstory of why Klaus decided to leave, she never wasted a moment pestering him about returning home or reaching, at least, reaching out to their mother. Her insensitive arguments aggravated him and only furthered his resentment towards his siblings.

"You don't need to worry about me." Klaus sighed, threading his fingers through his dark blonde curls.

"I know." She grinned softly. "I know you don't want people to care about you. Mother knows that too but when she hasn't seen your son in four years, worrying is the only option." Her tone sorrowful.

\- _Ugh I don't need this right now!_

Sometimes Klaus forgot there was ever a moment he didn't have an immense distaste for his family or hatred towards his mother. In the deepest of his core, knowing she was worrying about his life actually gave hope that there was a potential for change. Maybe time away did make things better...but for how long?

He's given himself false hope one too many times-he wouldn't be played for a fool again.

"Well you can tell her I'm fine." He coldly declared.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rebekah suggested, finally entering Klaus's bedroom when he walked back inside with his eyes rolling back and an aggravated huff.

"She misses you Nik, we all do." Closing the door behind her.

Klaus chuckled under his breath. "Right. That's why you're the only one pestering me." He said flopping down on his bed again.

"Oh so now you want people to care about you? Make up your mind, you wanker!"

Klaus ignored as she sighed, walking over to her older brother who pulled out his sketchbook by habit.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the sight of him flipping to a blank page and paying her no mind.

"I still remember when she gave that to you for your birthday. You were so excited to finally not have to draw on the back of father's old business contracts anymore, do you remember?" Rebekah reminisced.

"Vaguely." He answered still not looking at her.

Rebekah sighed. "She wants you home Nik, she misses you. Even simply sending her a text back would make her day-"

"Stop, okay? Rebekah just stop." Klaus sat up with a growl erupting in his throat and slightly frightening the blonde when his eyes were of pure gold.

His anger once again getting the better of him, family issues tended to bring it out the most.

This was literally the last thing he needed right now.

Klaus exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for minutes, facing his clearly upset sister with the saddest frown dropping her youthful face.

"Look, I get you want to play peacemaker and fix everything but it's just not going to happen. The damage is done, so just move on like I have." He persisted.

"I will not move on if there's a possibility I can mend these bridges. She's your mother and we are still a family."

He snorted. "Our so-called 'family' has been broken for a long time, I was just the only one brave enough to do anything about it."

Rebekah laughed. "If you running away from your problems by distancing yourself from everyone who cares about you is considered 'brave', then thank god I'm not."

He rubbed his temples—soothing the agonizing ache rushing to his head, and just wanting her out of his room and life if that's what it took for her to shut up.

Klaus didn't want to talk about his parents or home life, he never told anyone about them for a reason. Aurora and his roommates only knew he didn't speak to his parents but not why, and he had his own methods for both to distract them from the topic. He didn't want people to know him, they didn't need to not deserved it. No one deserved to see anything but the monster he's painted as, the demon that haunts witches dreams and is hated by all. That way made everything easier. Trust issues miles long that could never be corrected.

"I'm not replying to her, now or ever, and you can tell her I said that. So if you don't have anything useful to tell me then you can simply find your own way out." He harshly concluded lying down on his back again and aimlessly flipping through the battered sketchbook.

The color in her face a deep shade of peach as her anger mixed with frustration and sadness.

Rebekah so badly wanted to yell at her stubborn brother. For him to get out of his own head for one second and realize he's not alone; to let others in .

She knew convincing Klaus to do anything he didn't want to do would be like talking to a wall, and quite frankly she didn't have the patience for it today.

With a defeated breath, the young vampire slowly backed away as she walked towards the exit. She gave a quick once over to her brother who was staring blankly into his sketchbook and not acknowledging her exit.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks when she reached the door, "If you keep pretending not to care about anyone, eventually they're going to believe you."

She said before exiting the room with an aggressive slam, not seeing Klaus glance up towards her at her statement that couldn't be more true.

Not that Klaus would ever say it out loud.

He brushed it off and resumed his previous wandering.

His eyebrows creased and forehead frowned when the insistent knocking returned—Klaus more aggravated now than before.

\- _What didn't Rebekah understand when I said I didn't want to speak to anyone!_

Knock. Knock.

Eyes flashed their violent yellow with fangs sharp and ready. He jumped off the bed, throwing his book across the room and an animalistic growl vibrating his throat.

"Bloody fuckin' hell Rebekah, I told you—"

Words ceased to exist at the sight of a different unexpected blonde standing in his doorway.

His eyes wide and gloomy, closing his mouth when he realized his jaw was on the floor. The air felt tighter and skin felt warmer as she flashed him a nervous smile.

He blinked rapidly, still in awe this was happening.

She was really here.

"Caroline?" He breathed.

Sounding more breathless than intended.

"Hey," Her smile small and nervous. "Um, were you expecting someone else?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows confusedly until she pointed at his bold vampire features he forgot we're showing.

Hastily, his face returned to its natural state—easing them both.

"Uh, no..." Klaus stuttered. Still flabbergasted at the fact hat Caroline Forbes was here.

Outside of his bedroom.

For what?

He cleared his throat nervously. "I don't mean to sound rude love but what are you doing here? How did you know my room number?" He asked eagerly.

She had never been to his room, hell she's never been on this side of campus. Vampires lived in a different residence hall than witches so they never crossed paths.

Caroline causally shrugged. "You'd be surprised how talkative vampires can be when money's involved."

Klaus grinned, deeding to play along with her obvious game. "Money, huh? That's not surprising at all. What's more surprising is them being talkative to a witch for any reason whatsoever that doesn't involve a promise of violence but I'm flattered I was worth a good hundred bucks."

Caroline scoffed. "Nice try Mr. Full of himself." She rolled her eyes. "You're the only one who can have an odd sense of humor?"

"I'm wounded." He sarcastically claimed with a hand over his heart.

"I would never ask a vampire for anything, but being president of the student council and having access to office files however has its perks."

His eyes squinted intrigued. "Hmm, so you're willing to break the rules for me and/or pay for my residency information? Careful sweetheart, I might start thinking you care."

She fought the smile threatening to appear from his teasing tone, cringing at their increased comfort level around each other.

But Caroline was able to disguise her apprehension with a quirked eyebrow and arms crossing her chest sassily.

"You do realize you're ruining this for yourself the more you talk, right?"

Klaus briefly smirked then zipping the invisible zipper over his lips and throwing it away—pulling a quick smile from the blonde witch as she spoke.

"The truth is," Sigh. "I thought about what you said, about these messed up guidelines we were forced to follow and us getting to know each other. And I know I was against all this at first and still think this might backfire on me but..." The second sigh heavier. "Maybe, it won't be such a terrible idea."

His entire face beamed with delight and lifted but he kept his composure as in control as possible. With the little trust issues he obtained and Caroline's blatant refusal to have anything to do with him just an hour ago, he was suspicious on her sudden 180.

"Is that so?" Leaning against the threshold in an aloof manner, as if his eyes weren't sparkling like a kid in the candy store a second ago.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"The tacos were the perfect touch, you should've lead with that." She suggested.

Klaus smirked widely. "I'll remember for next time."

Caroline arched her eyebrows suggestively "Someone's ambitious. Who said there's going to be a next time?"

"Oh love, you really think we'll even scratch the surface of one another in just one night?" He shook his head.

She pressed her lips together with a hum. "Well as long as the offer about you exposing some of your own dirty laundry still stands..."

His smirk expanded until both ends touched his ears. How just a few minutes ago he was mentally cursing at her unwillingness to get over herself, only for to prove him wrong within the same hour.

It gave him severe whiplash but nonetheless he was going to take whatever she was giving, and right now she agreed to give him a chance—at being friends.

"I guess we'll see where the night takes us."

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip apprehensively, pushing up and down on her tippy toes awkwardly.

"Don't worry, no one is watching you." Klaus sighed noticing Caroline's wandering eyes up and down the hall.

He felt a bit bruised. It wasn't the first time she's appeared ashamed to be in his presence, understandable given he shouldn't be seen with her either, but it was still a deep wound.

Caroline winced at the obvious sting in his tone. She was incredibly failing at this fresh start.

He was trying, so should she.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Caroline changed the subject. "For the record, I've never snuck off campus before." She informed, feeling sudden shame admitting this to the greatest rebel of their school.

"Obviously." Klaus' smirk taunting and amused.

Her scoff not as bitter. "Sorry we all don't live our lives on the edge." Rolling eyes. "And this campus is strapped with security and very little escape tactics. So please tell me genius, exactly how are we going across the street with cameras and guards everywhere?"

Klaus stepped toward her till he was outside his door. Their eyes meeting when Caroline looked up at his softened gaze awaiting a reply he was purposely delaying. Not only did she see mischief and spontaneity in his sparkling blue eyes, but also a sense of comfort and excitement.

She shouldn't feel as eager as she does, not with him.

Caroline's gulp deep and conspicuous but Klaus didn't comment, as he closed the bedroom door behind him and stepped more into her space; chest not touching

"Follow me, and stay low." He instructed with a slight grin, already walking away in a blink before Caroline could even process what he said.

But she followed his lead—well tried.

He was like a blur going down the hall and stairs, clearly using his vampire abilities much to Caroline's disadvantage.

Jerk.

They kept low as Klaus suggested, making their way down the stairs. He would know between than anyone how to sneak out without getting caught considering how may time it's landed him in the Headmistress' office. Caroline wondered why he kept breaking the rules knowing the repercussions. What did he get out of it, Thrill? Rush? Fun? It was difficult for her to understand his motives considering how different they were from each other.

She crept behind Klaus closely and cautiously, not hating to ruin his grand plan because of nerves. This was the closest she came to living on the edge.

Caroline was taken aback each time Klaus looked back to check on her, making sure she was still okay with this.

It was almost dinner hour which meant security would be out patrolling and all the students would be crowding the dining hall soon.

She faintly remembering she was supposed to eat with her coven and Tyler's pack tonight.

The witch yelped when a pair of hands yanked her backwards. Warmth surrounded her back and eventually her whole body and she relaxed into it, embracing the comfort; not understanding why it was so soothing. A turn of her head and she was met with his face, Klaus's face.

She was in Klaus's arms.

\- _Why am I in Klaus's arms?!_

Her back against his hard chest while one of his arms wrapped around her waist, tightly and comfortably; too comfortable.

"What the hell-"

Her words cut off by his free hand covering her loud mouth unexpectedly.

"I'll explain later just stay quiet." The whispering words twirling around her ear soothingly, even when she muttered through his hand.

Caroline was prepared to bite his finger off until she heard the stomping noise coming from around the corner—boots stomping. The security guards patrolled whenever students were in class or in the dining halls. Headmistress Saltzman didn't want anyone to be fearful of their presence, considering they were all practically giants.

Now she understood Klaus's actions, kinda.

-_ Does he seriously go through this every time he leaves?_

She tried to distract herself from the close proximity she shared with the vampire, not that it did much good with their bodies practically glued together. They've never been like this with each other, physically touching. His hand warm against her mouth yet didn't feel weird or uncomfortable.

He smelled of clean soap and a hint of spice, the smell invading Caroline's flared nostrils. His chest was hard, even through the soft fabric of his Henley, against her back and his arms felt...felt so strong and protective. The blonde was able to stare up at the profile of his face, taking in the light colored scruff coating his cheeks and jaw and the first appearance of the small mole on his neck. She could see the start of the multiple necklaces that dangle off his neck on a daily basis—slightly curious on the significance of each one. His button nose tempting and raspberry colored lips inviting. The scowl on his face rewarding.

Her heart was battering like a machine gun and pulse skyrocketing. Palms sweaty and knees weak. She was scared of getting caught, after having the cleanest and most perfect record the school's ever seen. But the prospect of it also excited the young witch.

So long she's always followed the rules and did what she was supposed to do, never rebelling or challenging the status quo. Never has she felt her nerves nearly shot from doing the opposite of what's told or expected of her. Yet here she was sneaking off campus and pressed against a wall, resting comfortably against Klaus Mikaelson.

It was an intimidating, scary and thrilling experience.

Caroline was beginning to second guess this agreement now, if they haven't even left campus yet and she was already not feeling like herself.

Poking his head out around the wall, Klaus saw it was all clear and the guards turned the corner.

The lump in his throat bobbed up and down.

"Alright, it's all clear." He whispered, focusing his attention back on the blonde and slowly releasing her from his arms.

She subtly leaned forward, chasing his touch.

Caroline subconsciously jerked out of his hold and lightly shoved him in the chest. "Seriously! A warning would've been nice." Her hands promptly on her hips.

"You were literally two seconds away from colliding into one of those mountains called security guards."

"So dragging me around like a doll was your grand solution?! What are you, some kind of caveman?"

Klaus groaned. "Stop being so dramatic. I just saved both our arses. A 'thank you' would suffice just fine."

Caroline huffed angrily crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, annoying the vampire more.

"You could've easily blown both our covers and risked both of us facing suspension. I might be perfectly fine with an imperfect reputation but I'm sure goody Caroline Forbes wouldn't want sneaking off campus on her squeaky clean record, especially when it's associated with me." He added, as low toned as possible.

She wanted to retort his assumption but knew he was right. There was a hurt undertone in his voice that made her chest slightly clench.

"Now you can either stay here and continue arguing with me or, hurry up before they return."

Caroline knew she was being irrational by taking her frustrations out on him; she hated when he was right.

Briefly thinking it over and not talking herself out of what could be the worst decision of her life, she nodded in agreement and following his lead; not noticing Klaus's pleased expression.

They crept quietly but quickly across the lawn, both gasping in relief when the exit gate was in their view. Caroline's eyes bulged seeing the amount of chains covering the gates.

"Um, how are we supposed to get over to the other side?" Caroline inquired realizing they were basically trapped.

Klaus looked back at her with a knowing smirk and glint in his eye, giving Caroline pause and indication what we had in mind.

Her head shook frantically. "Nope. Klaus, absolutely not!" She protested swinging her index finger adorably around.

His smirk only widened, finding amusement in her refusal.

"This is not funny Klaus!" Caroline whined under her breath with wandering eyes to make sure they were still in the clear.

Klaus pressed his grinning lips together, turning around to face the disgruntled witch.

She scoffed to force herself not to smile back at him, though what he was suggesting was absurd and what was even more absurd was her deep consideration.

Caroline shook her head again. "Klaus, no. No. I'm serious. No, there's no way I'm climbing a damn wall!"

* * *

"I can't believe I just climbed a damn wall..." Caroline laughed to herself.

With little convincing, she gave into her fears and skeptical thoughts finally deciding to comply to the only option she had.

Climbing over the wall.

The tall and intimidating bricked wall that surrounded the entire school made her heart stop, but beside the currently locked gates it was the only exit. Caroline didn't realize how guarded and huge Whitmore was until she tried getting out of it.

\- _I can't believe I'm sneaking off campus._

She thought to herself when approaching it, with Klaus proudly by her side. Sensing her obvious discomfort, Klaus was a surprisingly effective support system.

He encouraged her each time she prepared to run away, teased her into staying by insulting her pride and strength. Even went as far as offering to give her a boost which Caroline initially rejected. Not because she didn't need the assistance, which she very much did, but experiencing even more close proximity with Klaus than she already had in one day made her cringe.

After being wrapped in his arms for a whole minute and chasing the comfort his hard but warm body provided, Caroline made it her mission to never touch him again. Annoyed with her stubbornness Klaus practically threw her over. Her adorable yelp when he grabbed her waist lifting her up until she gripped the ledge and could climb up the bricks herself.

She struggled to climb over but eventually made it to the other side without falling on her face, still in disbelief she was actually doing this. The reality didn't hit until Klaus effortlessly hopped over the wall landing next to her without breaking a sweat.

\- _What am I doing?_

Caroline was the insistent one saying that she and Klaus were going to have the most professional relationship, but now she was breaking a hundred school rules and going to eat dinner with him...

They had to walk two blocks before finally reaching the intimate restaurant. It was small but lively, filled with happy teenagers and young adults dancing, drinking and eating the night away. None of the customers were of the supernatural variety, Caroline could sense it but they were all 'normal'. It was an odd setting, to say the least.

Her whole life she was surrounded by supernatural beings, humans weren't necessarily the enemy she feared the most but they definitely wouldn't understand their kind. So being around them now, without anyone the wiser, made her feel slightly unsafe but Klaus assured her they were fine.

And for some reason she trusted his word.

Klaus was visibly amused by her astonishment with herself, sitting back in his chair, while also a bit saddened that she seemed to have never experienced a day of simple fun before.

"This is just crazy! I never in my life thought I'd do something like that!" She exclaimed with wide gestures and smile to match.

Klaus grinned sitting across the table. "I guess that's why you never say never, right?"

Klaus didn't think witnessing Caroline's first act of rebellion would be so endearing but the smile on his face proved otherwise.

It was obvious she's never done anything like this before, never broke the rules or lived adventurously until today. He could see the life returning to her in the aftermath of climbing over the wall. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, flushness of her cheeks and her current excitement in the restaurant brought a genuine smile to the vampire's face.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're lucky I came at all."

"Of your own free will, night I add." He reminded.

"Blame my hunger for why I made this questionable decision."

"I should catch you when you're hungry more often then, hm?" Klaus suggested with a wink.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip determinedly and pulling strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

Thankfully, the waitress arrived with a tray of their two cups of Coca Cola and food.

Since Klaus was the only one out of the pair to eat here before, he took the liberty of ordering for both of them: two beef tacos each, Spanish rice and two cokes. The food did look amazing and her stomach was screaming, making this hasty decision seem almost worth it.

"Alright guys, I got your drinks, four tacos, one plain chicken and another with chicken and everything on it." The waitress happily announced placing the tray of food on the table. Caroline's mouth basically watering at the sight of her stuffed taco and Spanish rice and refried beans on the side. She felt she hadn't eaten in days.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The dutiful waitress asked, fanning her feather lashes.

Caroline's eyed narrowed realizing the redhead waitress was only addressing Klaus, if her heart eyes and arched back weren't an indication enough. Klaus seemed a bit oblivious for he was looking at Caroline the whole time and paying the other girl no mind.

Just great.

\- _The nerve of her to flirt with him as if I'm not sitting right here? Not to mention the embarrassment. What if he was my boyfriend and we had he most loving relationship and here's this random pushing her boobs in his face?_

Not that she would ever be in that situation with him, and yes he was annoyingly attractive but nonetheless it was rude, so Caroline decided to have fun with it.

"Nope. We're good, right honey?" Caroline said with the biggest smile she could muster, reaching out to place her hand over his and fingers laced through each other's.

Klaus initially froze and eyes bugged—-his first instinct to pull away from her touch. Her small hand rested so nicely in his large one, like the perfect fit. Though confused by her sudden action, his eyes remained on their joined hands. Apart of him desired to squeeze hers, reminding him of the first time their hands touched earlier today in class.

He was experiencing a lot more intimacy with Caroline today than he ever expected. Finally staring up at the blonde, he saw the look in her eye and raised eyebrows saying 'play along'. Disappointed but not surprised she would never willingly show him affection without a hidden agenda; every time he thought they were having a moment but he enjoyed seeing her playful side as well.

Smirking, Klaus faced the waitress again.

"This looks amazing, but me and my sweetheart here are just fine. Thanks, love." He claimed, unexpectedly squeezing her hand and sending an electric shock through the shook blonde.

Caroline flashed the embarrassed waitress a bright smile as she apologetically grinned and hurried off.

The moment she was out of view they began hysterically laughing together, the most angelic tune, not realizing they were still holding hands until the laughter eventually began to fade.

Both clearing their throats nervously and detangling their fingers from each other though the electricity lingered. She tucked her hands under her forearms while Klaus's hid under the table. The air thicker and suffocating.

"Well this food does look amazing and I'm starving!" Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus grinned. "Enjoy."

She silently thanked him pulling the tray towards her and passing him his order.

"So you're able to eat regular food? I thought vampires only drank blood." Caroline wondered.

"Common misconception." Klaus said. "Yes, blood our main source of nutrition and what we need to survive but we can still indulge in other regular eateries as well."

Caroline nodded placing her tray in front of her on the table and trying not to devour it with her eyes.

"You really know how to steal a show."

"What do you mean?" He asked with furrowed brows.

Caroline tilted her head quirking a brow. "Please, you're way too into yourself to not notice that waitress practically ignoring me while drooling over you."

"Maybe you just need to accept I'm just that charming and attractive." Klaus said smugly.

A subtle blush colored her cheeks. "I will do no such thing, and for the record it's just your accent. Girls for some reason fawn over that."

"Mhm, and you're so different from other girls right?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm not naive enough to want someone just because of how they speak. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm way too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well maybe that's why I like you." He said with a smirk that struck a nerve.

They were both surprised by his comment and their mutual teasing. How easily it was for them to fall into this playful and easygoing mood with each other despite the hatred they've had towards each other for years.

Caroline picked up one of her tacos to, yet again, break the awkward tension that brewed. Moaning at the warmth and flavors the food exuded the moment it touched her tongue and lingered on her lips, feeling like she fell into heaven.

"Wow, these are incredible." She declared taking another bite.

"I told you." Klaus cleared his throat, deciding to take a bite out of his own.

Too entranced in the delight of basically her first meal of the day, Caroline didn't notice Klaus's focus directly on her as she ate. He said nothing, just watched eagerly. The sauce lingering off both corners of her lips, his gaze making her feel more self conscious.

"What?" She asked after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Nothing." He claimed, hiding his smile by taking another bite.

Caroline carefully chewed the remainder of her food in smaller bits, wiping the napkin over her mouth. "It's rude to stare at a girl when she's eating, you know."

"Noted." He nonchalantly answered, still looking at her like a work of art, more just to annoy her now.

She muttered a soft 'whatever' under her breath which he still heard each time and only entertained him further.

"So, what's the deal with you and redheads anyways?"

Klaus stared at her confusedly.

"The waitress, your girl on campus..." She implied.

"Ah nearly forgot your new favorite subject is my love life, or lack thereof." He teasingly accused, ignoring her scowl. "For starters I don't have a 'thing' for redheads, and Aurora isn't 'my girl'. Thought you would know that with you being her newest number one fan, and all."

She threw a chip at his head which he dodged, both sporting the biggest smiles on their faces.

"I thought the point of this dinner was to get to know each other. You're doing a terrible job." Caroline pointed out.

Klaus licked his lips and fixed his posture. "You're right. Okay, tell me the magnificent things about Caroline Forbes."

Throwing a chip into her mouth, she leaned in her elbow that was propped on the table. "Well I'm the supreme leader of my coven, president of the student council, I'm from a long lineage of witches who-"

He waved her off. "I don't want what's on your resume or what you've rehearsed in front of the mirror. I want to know about you."

"Um, like what?"

"Let's start off easy..." Tapping his finger on his chin in deep thought before the light bulb went off a smirk appeared. "Hmm, wildest place you've had sex."

Caroline nearly choked on the chip she was chewing with clear uncertainty and embarrassment written on her face.

She swallowed her food audibly. "How is that starting off easy?"

"It's always easy to talk about sex." He said nonchalantly.

"Well it's not everyone's favorite subject, ever think about that?" The blonde snapped.

"Doesn't surprise me that you're modest, so I'll go first." He pondered long enough to make Caroline realize he's had sex with plenty of people in plenty of scenarios.

"Ah I got one, the tea cup ride at the town fair a couple of summers ago."

Caroline's eyebrows lifted. "You're joking."

"Not at all." He claimed with a faux serious expression with a smirking undertone.

She shook her head and softly laughed. "How is that even possible?"

"Trust me you could do a lot in five minutes, if you know what you're doing." He said smugly and suggestively, his stare invoking the same emotions.

That stare that caused shivers up her spine and goosebumps covering her arms with its naughty double meaning. How he managed to awaken those feelings within her with just one look, feelings she shouldn't have towards him.

Caroline thinking back to Katherine informing her that vampires were 'highly sensuous creatures' and resisting the urge to ask more details on these skills. Klaus was probably the most sexually advanced person she's met so it shouldn't surprise her that he's a fan of exhibitionism.

She pushed her hair out her pink face. "Sounds unsanitary."

Klaus's smirk expanded. "She certainly enjoyed herself."

Gag.

"Was it Aurora?" She couldn't resist asking—-it was gnawing at her like a dog with a bone—-hating that she was genuinely curious how long this fling between them had been going on.

His eyes slightly squinted. "No, it wasn't."

Caroline obvious interest in Aurora and Klaus's relationship with her peaked Klaus's interest. Why did she seek to care so much about the girls he's been with and why does the petite redhead get under her skin.

It sparked a shred of hope in the vampire.

"Try as you might but you're not talking your way out this one, Forbes." Klaus said before drinking his soda waiting for her reply.

The blonde witch's glare hardened and the lump in her throat bobbed. "Can't exactly tell you about something that I've yet to experience."

His face puzzled as he waited for the explanation.

Caroline buried her face into her hands. "I'm a virgin, okay." She shamefully confessed.

A wave of silence and Klaus's parted lips and curled eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked with genuine shock in his voice.

"Yup. There I said it. Get the jokes out the way now. You can go parade around school and revel in my humiliation that Caroline Forbes is a prissy virgin."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're, you."

He huffed. "I'll choose not to be offended by that statement, but Caroline of all the things I could tease you about this wording be one of them. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh please, now suddenly you're all encouraging? I saw how you reacted when I said it." Her scowl deep.

With her defenses already up it was difficult for Klaus to convince her he was being genuine.

"Yes, I was shocked because...well I assumed you and Lockwood were, umm serious." Klaus assumed, running the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We are, kinda. Just not that yet." She simply shook her head and took an awkward sip from her straw.

Klaus's face now neutral and poised.

He slowly nodded. "May I ask why?"

She felt she was confessing more to him than intended, more than he needed to know or her she intended to share. This wasn't what she planned but he wasn't mocking or humiliating her, he actually seemed honest and more concerned that she sees it as such a burden.

Caroline groaned. "It's totally cliche and stupid but, I always believed that you should do it with someone you love and trust."

"There's nothing wrong about waiting for that special moment, or person."

Their eyes locked in the softest but most intense gaze, like she could actually believe everything he was saying. She anticipated the other shoe to drop, for his teasing and laughter to erupt loud enough to garner attention from the whole restaurant. For everyone to join in and celebrate her humiliation, but nothing.

His face maintained its neutral state, body language calm and collected as he stared at her quizzically.

"Does this mean you don't love and trust Lockwood?"

Caroline swallowed, harshly, beginning to feel like this conversation shifted from lighthearted to intimate rather quickly .

"No, that's not what that means. He's my boyfriend."

"That doesn't answer the question." He said noisily.

"Of course I trust him but...love is more complicated. Not that I expect you to understand." She insulted.

"Always so quick to write me off, aren't you?" He shook his head. "Well love you're certainly a romantic but, I'm serious. It's not something you should be ashamed of, personally the obsession with virginity has never made sense to me."

"Right, says the guy who's probably slept with almost every vampire at school."

His face hardened. "Do you actually think so little of me, or does it make it easier for you to view me as the villain because then you'll have to admit that I'm not as bad as you thought I was."

It was like he was reading her mind, sensing her apprehension of feeling so comfortable around him. She could sense when certain things she said went too far and offended him, and it usually takes a lot to offend him. It was as if he cared the most what she thought of him more than anyone else, and her viewing him as a womanizing murderer wasn't gaining him any points.

No, Klaus wasn't the worst company and was actually on his best behavior tonight but just because he was entertaining didn't make him a good person. She had to remind herself about that often lately.

"Next subject." She recommended taking another bite of her taco.

Klaus agreed with a nod. "Alright tell me about you, the real you. Your hobbies, passions, hopes, dreams or everything you want in life. I know even Caroline Forbes has desires."

Her hesitation stemmed more from the fact that, no one's ever asked her about herself before; not her mom, Bonnie or even Tyler. Besides her academic goals and furthering her coven other personal aspects were apparently irrelevant, until now. Well she's always had a rather definite prediction in mind on how the rest of her life would play out but not of her own wants and desires. She didn't have time to think about other things outside of the basics this town could provide her. Without even realizing it, he asked her the hardest question imaginable.

Caroline's teeth ghosted over her lip.

"You're anxious." He observed.

Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Wha—what makes you think that?"

"You're fidgeting with your fingers and you're biting your lip, again." He stated huskily. "Two actions you do often that I've associated with anxiety, mainly when you're around me."

She gulped.

Maybe he was too observant.

Caroline placed her hands flat on the table to cease messing with her fingers. "Because you just know everything, right?"

"Not everything." Klaus said, picking a chip out the bowl. "But I hope to know more about you, if you'll let me."

Sighing, Caroline conceded after taking a sip of her soda. "When I'm not focusing on school work I like to read, as you already know."

"Brontë." He smirked.

Her mutual smirk evident. "Yes Brontë and others like, Dickens and Fitzgerald. I know, I'm a literary cliche."

Klaus shrugged. "You like what you like and those aren't necessarily bad choices, even for you."

\- _Why is he being so...so...not Klaus?! It's not fair._

Caroline slowly nodded and continued. "Umm traveling is another goal of mine, I've never really been anywhere outside of Whitmore."

His face beamed with interest. "Now that is a shame. This world is massive and beautiful, I think you'd love it. Anywhere in particular?"

"Haven't chosen my number one place yet but Paris is definitely in the top three."

"Excellent choice. Paris is probably my favorite city in the world. You'll love it."

She scoffed. "Yeah as if I'll ever get the chance."

"Everyone should at least once in their life. I guess I'll have to take you one day myself." He half joked, the mood around them changing once again.

\- _He's obviously joking...obviously..._

Caroline brushed it off with a light giggle. "Yeah, right. Anyways enough about me." Drawing attention towards him now. "You're not exactly an open book either."

"I like to keep it interesting."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "What's your family like?"

"My family?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I know you have like an endless amount of siblings and you're filthy rich with the biggest mansion in town, that no one's ever seen the inside of."

"No one's ever been invited either." He coldly added.

She felt she was walking on eggshells, trying not to tick him off since he already seemed on edge from the first mention of his family.

"Yeah, you're quite the mystery around here. What about your parents? I think I've only seen them twice in my whole life and that was like five years ago. What do they do again?"

His jaw briefly clenched twirling the fork between his fingers. "Uh, Mikael is a businessman and Esther is a community worker."

Caroline twisted her mouth watching the vein that usually crept up his neck when he was stressed.

"You don't like talking about them, do you?" She assumed.

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a brief smile still strong down at the fork he was toying with.

"A little." She offered him a grin. "Family can be a touchy subject like how I don't like talking about my helicopter parent."

"My family drama is much deeper than that, I'm afraid." Klaus lowly mentioned where she could barely hear him.

Caroline's attempt at lightening the mood continued to fail.

"Why is that?" She pried.

"Why do you care?" He spat, finally looking up at her again with stress lines covering his usually flawless face. Just the mention of his family was strong enough to age an immortal being.

The metal fork he was concentrating on now bent in half and nearly broken in two as he dropped it on the tablecloth.

She was beginning to feel nervous, combing her fingers through her hair and avoiding his hard glare.

"Well isn't that what this whole thing is about, getting to know each other?"

Just from watching his body tense and lips hardly pressed together she knew this hit a nerve and cracking this abnormally hard shell was going to be a greater mission than she thought.

"Not about my family, understood?" He demanded in a hush tone.

Despite her own curiosity, Caroline knew more than anyone the sensitivity of private family affairs. She hated talking about her own as well. Even if he was just Klaus to her, he was apart of so many other stories and people's lives that she may never know about. At least she got the name of his parents out of this conversation, right?

Instead of pressing him more, despite her determination, Caroline concurred with a nod.

"How are you able to walk in the sun? Aren't you supposed to burn or something?"

Klaus seemed grateful at the subject switch, if his smirk wasn't enough of an indicator.

He snickered. "I have my sources, that grant me a spelled ring to keep me immune to daylight. My siblings have them as well." Klaus explained further. "Most upper class vampires posses one, or if you simply have personal connections."

"So, classism?" She concluded.

Klaus shrugged. "It's not exactly the black market but to an extent yes. I don't necessarily agree with the methods but I don't question it either when it comes to my own survival."

"And selfish as ever, thanks for continuing to prove my assumptions about you." Caroline sneered.

"Oh please, don't even try to act self righteous princess as if you wouldn't do the exact same thing. No one at the bloody school is exactly begging for scraps, you included." He scowled. "We're all selfish, looking out for ourselves, but at least I have the guts to own up to it."

The witch huffed, even if deep down she knew he actually made a point.

"How old are you, I mean, what age did you become a vampire?" Skipping to the next question to refrain from slapping him.

Within seconds his demeanor was once again calmed and face softened. A few slow inhales and exhales and he felt as good as new.

"18." He replied.

She unintentionally gasped.

Against all her wishes, Klaus was appearing more relatable. He was her exact age in human years, and yet was burdened with such an unfortunate fate living as the undead for centuries. Caroline didn't know the ins and outs about his life but surely it was far from simple. It was almost, saddening knowing he had to endure such a complicated lifestyle so young-making her more curious than ever though his smug demeanor gave her restraint.

"18? You don't think it's weird to be in high school again, for probably for the millionth time?" Caroline wondered, distracting herself from the real questions eating at her mind.

"What makes you think this isn't my first time?" He raised a brow an a snarky smirk.

"Then when exactly did you turn, and how?" She pressed.

The corner of his lips curled up as he leaned his chest against the table. "Your one question is up. I guess you want to know more about me than you thought."

Her eyes rolled with a soft laugh to match his contagious smile.

"Fine then tell me, what is one of Klaus Mikaelson's hobbies, hope or dreams?" Repeating the same questions he used on her with equal sass and curiosity.

Klaus eyes narrowed. "Considering I've been around longer than you, there aren't many aspirations or goals I haven't achieved. But one of my passions that I've had for a long time is art. I draw and paint."

"Mm, yeah I figured. I think this is the first time I've seen you not burying your face in that sketchbook." She recalled.

He smirked widely taking another chip out the tray while Caroline laughed at his embarrassed state.

To be honest, Caroline was actually having a good time despite her initial refusal. Klaus wasn't too bad to be around when he wasn't acting like an arrogant prick, and made her see a different side of him—-more relatable side. The hint of vulnerability she saw from the mention of his family intrigued her, even if it was an obvious sour subject.

"Look at us! Witches and vampires getting along for longer than an hour, who would've thought?" He exclaimed.

"Certainly not me." Caroline said teasingly.

"Come now love, admit it." He threw his hands up. "Vampires aren't as evil as you lot think we are. You have to give us our due since we're the reason the school uniform requirement was banned, which we never received a 'thank you' for by the way."

Touché.

A smile formed on her lips. "Okay Mikaelson, I'll give you that one. It was definitely a benefit. Thank you, or whatever."

Klaus chuckled under his breath, folding his hands together on the table.

"So, what kind of trouble are we getting into after this?"

"After?"

"Well we've already eaten, and the night is still young." He casually informed. "I don't know about you but I'm not exactly in the mood to return to that hell hole masked as a school."

She was having the same thoughts.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but the vibration from her phone stalled her words.

Turning her screen upwards and reading the texts from Bonnie, she gulped.

She hadn't been paying attention to her phone all night and missed three calls from Tyler and three texts from Bonnie.

"Um, I need to go." Caroline said.

"Is everything alright?" His smile quickly fell.

Finally looking up at his pleading eyes, she sighed. "Yeah, um I just forgot me and my friend were suppose to do this thing and..."

"She doesn't know you're here." He finished the excuse for her.

Caroline's lips rubbed against each other with a hint of regret on her face. "Something like that. I-I completely lost track of time. We need to get back to the school. Now." Her demand harsh and crude waving her hand at their waitress.

And just like that, it switched.

This was always Klaus's least favorite part of their interactions, the inevitable switch in Caroline's demeanor—one minute she was full of life then the next stern and serious. It boggled his mind how easily she was able to do that, and the hope Klaus had of their progression once again faded.

Caroline was too busy fumbling with her purse to notice Klaus's displeased look as he pulled out his wallet and set a twenty dollar bill underneath the tray.

"Klaus." She warned.

"It's fine, love-"

"No it's not. I'm not letting you pay for me."

He deeply sighed. "Love, I told you it's fine."

Caroline's head shook frantically. "Nope. I don't want to have to pay you any debts."

A low growl vibrated through his throat in pure annoyance. "For fuck's sake, do you want to get back to the school or not?"

With her arms crossing her chest and the clock ticking by the second, the witch answered with a nod as she slid out of the booth.

They both thanked the waitress while walking out the doors in a hurry.

* * *

It didn't register to Caroline how long they've been out until they arrived back to campus and it was dark—they left when it was still sunny and bright outside.

She couldn't believe how much she lost track of time, how being with Klaus was the most relaxed she's felt in months that her responsibilities were forced to the back of her mind. But having a breather from, not only school, but her extracurricular and other stresses was exactly what she needed. She just didn't think Klaus was the solution.

He, again, helped her over the wall. It was nearly 9 PM which was when the security guards began their nightly patrols. Their flashlights swinging back and forth, up and down as the pair crept towards the residence halls.

The campus was mainly quiet besides the few students who were hanging out outside the library. Caroline was grateful Tyler and his pack weren't abiding by their usual routine of staying up late hanging out in the study halls. She felt guilty enough for lying to him about where she's been all day and night, and how confused and hurt he'd be if he found out with who.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the front entrance of Gilbert Hall which was thankfully clear and quiet. A few heads would turn if they saw a vampire loitering around a hall he didn't live in.

Caroline spun on her heels to face Klaus who was staring up at the tall building in awe, granted this was likely his first time ever being on this side of the dormitories.

His hand shoved into his jean pockets as he continued his gaze of the building. "So this is the famous Gilbert Hall, huh."

"Stop." Caroline plead with a scoff. "No more than the infamous Salvatore Hall."

"Eh, maybe if Stefan Salvatore wasn't such a prick I wouldn't mind the name so much."

"Finally, vampire hate we can agree on." She teased with a smirk.

Klaus chuckled. "I think we agree on a few other things."

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears while her feet continued to pace around. For some reason she was reluctant to walk to her room when she was only a few steps away from it.

His eyes followed her teeth scraping her pink lips shakily, clearly he was staring too long when his stare met hers. She didn't appear disturbed or creeped out, but said nothing deciding to walk towards up the stairs.

"Anyways, um thanks again for dinner but I'm insistent on paying you back so don't forget to tell me how much. No freebies, got it." Caroline demanded with a pointing finger turning away.

"How about instead of money, you pay me back with time?"

Caroline halted her walking and turned to face him again puzzlingly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not exactly the worst company in the world." His smirk was annoyingly charming. "And to be quite honest, love I actually enjoyed myself tonight and you can't say you didn't either."

True.

"Klaus..." She breathed.

He took another step towards her, not caring that literally anyone could walk by and see them out there together.

"Look we just spent hours together tonight without throwing insults or killing each other and considering our usual track, record I count that as a win."

Caroline couldn't deny her smile.

"And a road to a potentially great friendship." Klaus suggested.

"Friendship? We're not-"

"Friends. Yes, love I get that's what you want but that's not exactly what's happening now is it?"

She was at a loss for words, today was the first step to their relationship development. Caroline hated to admit that.

"Go out with me again. Let's see what can become of this, friendship."

"Another night of tacos?"

"I was thinking more of the local music festival that arrives every Friday in the park."

Caroline was intrigued.

"Extremely crowded and touristy but nonetheless a good time. There's tons of food, music, art, culture...dancing."

"You dance?" She huffed a laugh.

"On occasion." He shrugged with a smirk. "But what I can assure is a fun and fulfilling night."

This was ridiculous, completely ridiculous to make nights like this a habit.

"How do you know about all these town events anyways?"

Instead of answering, Klaus took another step forward until they were directly in front of each other now with nothing but the cold breeze separating them. Their heat radiated off each other like a boomerang invading personal space and neither making the first move to back away.

"Go out with me again." Klaus's voice soft but just as effective as ever, making her skin crawl. His breath swept across both her cheeks warmly.

Caroline gulped staring up at the vampire looking down at her with a heated gaze that burned through her sinfully.

"Um," Clearing her throat. "Let me think about it."

Klaus's forehead creased watching the blonde walk up the stairs and away from the space they were previously sharing.

\- _No. No, Caroline. No!_

She was having yet another battle with herself over Klaus. Her choice should be simple but this was the second time she's proven how wrong that claim was.

\- _Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Bonnie._

Caroline reminding herself of the multiple reasons why she shouldn't continue on this path of developing any kind of friendship with the vampire who was her number one enemy just a week ago. Her judgment clearly hazed. Going out to dinner together was bad enough but what he was proposing for next time seemed more like a date.

She wasn't cheating...this wasn't considered cheating. They haven't done anything, and nothing was going to happen.

Just two classmates getting to know each other, nothing to worry Tyler or her coven about. It would make sense in the end

Stopping midway, Caroline closed her eyes tightly but briefly looking over her shoulder to see him still standing there discouraged.

"The food better be as amazing as the tacos or you're never getting another chance."

His face crazily beamed but he simply nodded in response.

"Will do." He reassured with a victorious smile but he halted her again she began walking away. "Sinners and Saints."

Caroline completely faced him with scrunched brows at his random outburst.

"For homecoming." He clarified. "You needed a theme, correct? And I'm kinda tired of seeing you stress about it, so now the next time we hang out you'll have a clear mind."

"Wow, should've known your generosity had selfish intentions." She accused with a playful eye roll and laugh.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants."

That charming smirk she was becoming familiar with spread across his face as the moonlit sky and cold breeze threaded through his dark blonde curls. His eyes blue and calming like ocean waves crashing down over her as he held his stare to look at one last time for the night.

"Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight Klaus." She said with a small smile before running up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* writing this chapter gave me all the feels. Klaus genuinely wants to get to know Caroline and its so pure, and Caroline is slowly warming up to him as well.
> 
> They're both discovering different sides of each other that could possibly lead to more...this isn't even scratching the surface of whats to come but I think the next chapter will be something you all have been looking forward to (; 
> 
> Reviews/Kudos are appreciated (:


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright ladies, first game of the night. Let's go out there and show them what the Whitmore stallions are made of!" Caroline cheered shaking one pom pom in the air to rowdy up the cheer team before they exited to the football field.

It was Friday night, the first football game of the semester and one Caroline had been dreading but she thinks her squad has pulled it together since their first practice. Caroline loved cheerleading, even more now that she finally became captain. Although now she felt even more pressure to do a great job. Not to mention she was dating the captain of the football team who was expecting her enthusiasm; more stress

She could hear the crowd loud and proud through the metal locker room doors which only added to her anxiety. Peeking her head out the locker room door she could see the football team outside their own receiving the routine pep talk from Coach Tanner, more yelling than anything. Quickly she spotted her dark haired boyfriend front and center with a determined expression.

Suddenly her stomach dropped. The sting of guilt shooting through her like a gun as a reminder that tonight, wasn't just about football.

Two days had already gone by since she and Klaus's secret 'friendly' dinner, two days since he proposed for them to go out together again and two days since she accepted.

In the midst of all the unexpected contentment and fun she had with the smug vampire, it never crossed Caroline's mind that the music festival was the same night as the game. Given that their football team was the shining factor of their athletic department, surely enough they would win tonight which meant Tyler would want to celebrate afterwards. How was she supposed to explain to her boyfriend that she's ditching him to hang out with their enemy instead?

\- _I should totally bail on Klaus, that's what a good girlfriend would do. Wait, I can't. Damnit!_

Her internal battles over Klaus Mikaelson shenanigans were starting to become a daily occurrence.

She hated lying to Tyler, and surely if she explained everything to him he would understand, but quite frankly she didn't want to cancel her plan with Klaus either way.

Despite him being a vampire, he was actually enjoyable company. He was obviously charming but also funny and much more mysterious than let on; making things rather difficult. His lack of smugness and arrogance during dinner still impressed her, how he genuinely wanted to know about her and didn't make her feel inferior because lack of experience; it's difficult to compete with a vampire on experience anyways. She was prepared for any and all cruel remarks he could muster but they never came. On the contrary, he made her feel more comfortable and at ease than anything else for the entire evening.

Feeling like that with Klaus made Caroline feel she was experiencing an out of body experience.

With all the pressure and stress being at school caused, spending a few hours away was the ultimate relief. It was also exciting.

Dodging security guards, climbing walls and sneaking off campus was oddly thrilling and rewarding. Caroline had never done anything like that before, she always followed the rules and did as she was told, but Klaus was so effortlessly the opposite. He lived dangerously and fearlessly, skipping classes and waltzing across the street without permission without a care in the world. It made Caroline want to feel that similar lack of fear, to let loose and forget about her responsibilities at least temporarily. That was how just one causal interaction with Klaus affected her, making her anxious for the next one.

She sighed softly closing the locker room door and faced her nervous cheer squad.

One minute until they had to run out there and face the impatient crowd. As captain it was her duty to mellow her fellow cheerleaders but her mind was too focused on other things. A certain vampire to be exact. It wasn't until Bonnie yelled her name across the room, motioning for Caroline to lead everyone out the room and towards the field.

\- _Right. Right it's game day. You can think about Klaus later._

_\- Not like that!_

Shaking out her bubbly curls once and flashing her signature Caroline Forbes smile, she opened the two twin doors and confidently walked out. The rest of the squad followed her with equal strides.

Hearing the loud roars and screams the closer they got to the field doors, the more Caroline's head began to clear from anything that wasn't happening right now.

They ran towards the football field, continuously waving their poms in the air with cheerful expression, jumping around on tippy toes and yells as they cheered on the crowd's enthusiasm. The bright lights blinding the field.

Finally arriving to the cold turf of the football field, Caroline ordered her girls to separate into parallel lines. Caroline was one of the two on each side to stand on the palms of two others to hold up the sign the football team would run through to initiate the start of the game. She had no choice but to have a clear mind if she didn't want to fall flat on her face.

She exhaled a breath of relief when she saw the boys running out towards them, ready to get this whole thing over with. Unintentionally she made eye contact with Tyler, though she could barely see his face through the helmet, and he rewarded her with a smile and wink.

Nothing.

It bothered Caroline that she could stare at Tyler all day without feeling like her legs would buckle over but every time she and Klaus were in the same situation, she tensed. She felt the gravitational pull with his every stare that Tyler didn't posses. Maybe it's just a vampire thing, Caroline didn't even want to entertain it being anything else.

\- _Stop thinking about him!_

She smiled back at Tyler to try doing just that.

At the sound of the whistle blowing, the football team ran through the paper made sign and onto the field with encouragement.

With the football players setting up in their play positions, Caroline lead the squad to the track where they would be standing for the remainder of the game.

She waved her poms gleefully with a permanent pageant smile across her face. Staring into the wild audience she remained in character, but slightly tensed when her sight spotted a particular vampire under the bleachers.

He's here.

There was Klaus, standing underneath the bleachers with his group of rowdy friends. Dressed in his usual attire, with a leather coat that fit him nicely, and a cigarette between his fingers as he placed it between his lips.

\- _He smokes?_

His expression unreadable, he faced forward as leaned his back against the metal bars observing the field; the cheer team specifically.

Caroline couldn't tell if he was looking directly at her or not, but the prospect made her body hum.

Klaus doesn't attend football games, or any school event for that matter. He took pride in being known as the 'too cool for school' type, seeing everything about school pride as beneath him.

\- _Then why is he here?_

Caroline didn't want to entertain the thought that he was here solely because of her. No, of course not. It's not like he didn't know she was on the cheer team in the previous years as well, and he never attended those games; not that she knew of anyways. And they were just...whatever they were, which didn't require supporting each other at events.

She could've sworn their eyes met for a split second, enough time to make her breath hitch and body tingle with heat. Even from afar his trance had no mercy, as hard as she tried to resist. Once again feeling like it was just the two of them.

Caroline's eyes narrowed when Klaus's attention left the field to look down at Aurora who snaked her way under his arm and offered him the liquor bottle. Caroline completely forgetting she was in the middle of a game as she watched the two smiling at each other and him bending to her level as she whispered something in his ear.

\- _Why is she always around?_

Well, now Caroline knew they were friends but also knew they've been fuck buddies for months as well. Caroline had no feelings towards Klaus besides dislike and occasional good friendly moments. She wasn't jealous of who he hooked up with though there were many, she would imagine, it was none of her business. Besides she had a boyfriend of her own, but there was just something about Aurora that ground Caroline's nerves. Like an insistent gnat that refused to die no matter how hard you swat at it.

She was a redheaded gnat.

Caroline forced herself to look away when the petite vampire leaned on her tip toes for a kiss. She used all her might to maintain her focus on the teenage boys in heavy gear bomb rushing towards each other; focusing on Tyler.

\- _Yup, there ya go Caroline. Focus on your hot boyfriend and not on the two vampires eating each other's faces off._

Waving her pom poms wildly when their team scored a goal, the squad turned towards the crowd to prepare a cheer routine. The band loud and fans even louder as everyone revealed in the small victory. Caroline froze staring up at the bottom of the bleachers, regrettably, and Klaus's eyes fixated on hers even with Aurora in his arms. He obviously appeared unaffected by her, if his one arm loosely around her waist and him blatantly ignoring her wasn't sufficient enough.

Klaus always seemed like he was caught in the act whenever he noticed Caroline observing him and Aurora.

His eyes deep and blue like the sea, drowning her every time with their intensity and giving her no exposure to oxygen. They simultaneously gulped, wondering which of them was going to look away first and sending neither wanted to.

"Um, Care..."

Clearly Klaus won this round since Bonnie's outburst made her turn towards her confused friend.

Widened eyes and dry mouth, Caroline spoke. "What?"

"You're supposed to lead the victory cheer." She said low enough so the rest of the squad didn't hear.

Caroline frantically nodded. "Right, of course." Turning around to face her squad. "Sorry ladies, I just spaced for a minute. We're going to have to do a shortened version of the victory cheer this time." She explained with a smile, hating how she allowed him to distract her from her duties.

They cheered and cheered more as the game continued till the end. Caroline managed to avoid gazing up at the bleachers for the remainder of the game—not wanting to risk another distraction. She noticed Klaus and his roommate Enzo paying attention to their half-time show, well more Klaus was paying attention while Enzo talked his head off.

Klaus was watching her, only her. His face unreadable but jaw clenching and unclenching. He leaned against the legs of the bleachers and one hand in his jeans pocket. Caroline felt the familiar heat that formed whenever her body sensed his demanding presence. He was smoking, yet another cigarette with his free hand; she wondered when that habit began. Thankfully she was able to finish the routine with flying colors, smiling widely in the finish even when Klaus suddenly disappeared. His group was still there, including Aurora, but the scruffy vampire was nowhere to be seen. She hoped this didn't mean he changed his mind about tonight.

Everyone hysterically screaming and yelling when Tyler made the final touchdown, securing the team a victory.

To act like she was even vaguely paying attention to the game, Caroline joined into the enthusiasm and jumped with delight. The cheer team dispersed onto the field to join the players in all their glory. Caroline quickly spotted Tyler who whipped his helmet off his head, shaking the wetness from his hair.

He was drenched with sweat but still kept that smile on his face as he ran towards the equally smiley blonde

"Congratulations! Oh-" She yelped when Tyler scooped her up bridal style with a smile that matched hers.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and held on tight as he twirled her around crazily. So pumped and excited, she could practically feel his adrenaline.

"Tyler! Put me down!" She begged between laughs when his twirling finally began to slow down and he carefully placed her on her feet.

Caroline didn't have an opportunity to say anything else before his lips crushed against hers determinedly, so determined an involuntary moan slipped out. Tyler cradled her face between his hands softly which contradicted his rough kisses. He dropped one hand to pull her closer by the waist as he deepened the kiss with his tongue darting into her mouth. She moaned at the intrusion but welcomed it, even if she initially wanted to push him away.

Not that Caroline wasn't immune to Tyler's level of P.D.A. but tonight felt different, like she was ashamed for kissing him in front of everybody; or a particular somebody.

-_ Shit. I need to text Klaus._

She didn't know where he fled to and wondered if their plans tonight were still valid. Probably not the best tactic to think about another guy while you're boyfriend is making out with you.

Caroline planted a final kiss on his lips before pulling away, despite his pout.

"Yeah, you're definitely excited and smelly." She giggled wiping the sweat off his mouth.

"Mmm you have no idea." Tyler declared suggestively with repeated kisses to her lips, barely giving Caroline a second to breathe.

His affection a lot more demanding than usual, stunning Caroline as she tried to keep up with his relentless mouth. This should be hot and yet she felt bare minimum pleasure.

\- _Maybe because your mind is focused on a whole other guy!_

Her subconscious screamed at her, making her guilt settled in. She barely noticed Tyler's lips venturing upward.

"Let's go back to my room. All my teammates are going out to celebrate which would give us plenty of much needed alone time." He whispered his suggestion in her ear.

Her body tensed, and not in a good way.

Any other day she wouldn't be opposed to spending alone time with him, of course not, but he was oblivious to the fact that the rest of her night would be occupied by another. That she was living a secret life right under his nose; an apparent new found thrill of rebellion with Klaus Mikaelson.

She pressed her lips together nervously and placing her hands on his padded chest. "Um as great as that sounds, I can't tonight."

Tyler backed away until they were now eye to eye, a frown etched on his face from her surprising rejection.

"Why's that?" He asked with a disapproving sigh.

"The girls wanted to have a celebration of our own in Elena's room. Junk food and romcoms." She smiled, impressed with herself she was able to think of a rather convincing story so quickly.

A low growl tumbled in his throat. "Seriously, you're choosing a sleepover over spending quality time with your champion boyfriend? You can't skip it?"

His tone suddenly more annoyed and impatient.

"Right, because flaking on my friend is totally not messed up." She scoffed sarcastically.

"And flaking on your boyfriend isn't as well?" Tyler snapped making Caroline's eyebrows raise.

He was clearly not on board with her lightheartedness, not that she could blame him.

She was ditching him to hang out with Klaus instead, which was a worse explanation than a fake sleepover.

Letting his hold on her go, Tyler grabbed her hands in his and stared up at her. "Do you not want to be with me?"

\- _What?_

Definitely the last thing she was expecting him to say, and a question she unfortunately had to ponder.

Lately Caroline had been questioning a lot of things. Being around Klaus made her second guess a lot of aspects in her life given in his penchant for doing the opposite of what he's told to do. Now he was even making her doubt her own relationship.

How was he a pain in the ass even from afar?

"Wha-what? Tyler of course I do, why would you ask me something that?" She shakily asked.

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck apprehensively. "Look I don't mean to sound like a jerk, alright? Because I'm really not trying to be but, I just feel like you use any excuse possible to not be with me lately, and I don't understand it. Even when I invited you to my parent's lake house, which you still haven't given me a clear answer on. Look, if it's sex you're worried about I already told you I'm fine with waiting."

As if he had a choice.

She was suddenly transported back to their second week of dating where she confessed she was a virgin and wasn't ready for that type of intimacy. His initial reaction was more of a disapproving groan like it was the worst news in the world, but maybe to an eighteen year old boy it is, before he assured her that he was fine with it. Different from Klaus who didn't judge or question her choice but simply wanted to understand it.

\- _You really need to stop comparing them to each other. Get it together Caroline!_

"None of that matters," Tyler continued, "I just want to be with you, spend time with my busy but beautiful girlfriend who I feel I haven't seen in forever. I miss you." His small smile made her heart melt from all the guilt that began to overpower her.

While Tyler was spilling his guts out, Caroline was more worried about the time. She was to meet Klaus by the gate in 20 minutes and she still needed to change out of her cheer uniform. Knowing Klaus, she didn't put it past him to leave without her even though he's the one who initiated tonight's plans. Caroline felt awful for lying to the amazing boyfriend she had in front of her, who was good for her and didn't drive her up a wall or taunt her with an annoyingly charming British accent, but a little fib for one harmless night of fun never hurt anybody right?

She returned his smile with a soft peck on the lips. "I miss you too, I like being with you okay don't ever think otherwise and I'm sorry you're feeling this way. It's not my intention."

"Yeah Care I know it's not, doesn't mean I don't still feel it." He said dryly.

Caroline's arms returned to their home around his neck and pulled him close. "I know...how about tomorrow I'm all yours? I'll work on all my homework later and you can sit in on my spells lesson at noon, then we can spend the rest of the day together."

Tyler's face twisted in distaste. "Sitting through your weekend juju classes doesn't sound too entertaining, no offense."

\- _Ass._

She tried to ignore the obvious hurt that resurfaced every time Tyler made a mockery of her witchery. Being a witch was her whole life, it's what she is, so of course it stung when the person who's supposed to be her biggest supporter shut it down every time. He would be livid if she ever insulted his pack or expressed how much she hated being around him and his mood swings during the week of a full moon.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Caroline teased with a hint of sass.

Tyler smirked. "How about I just meet you after?"

Not in the mood to cause a scene, Caroline faked a grin and hurriedly kissed him again. "Deal."

He reciprocated the kiss with a soft 'I love you' against her lips.

This wasn't the first time he's said it but given that the few times he had and she never said it back, Caroline figured he'd eventually stop; no such luck. She didn't explain to Tyler her sensitivity when it came to 'love' and how powerful those three words were for her. Caroline began to realize there were a lot of personal feelings she didn't share with him.

"I'll see you later." She simply said detangling from his embrace and rushing over to the locker room with only ten minutes to get ready.

* * *

Ten minutes was exactly enough time for Caroline to quickly change out of her cheer uniform and into something more casually fitting. It wasn't too cold out so she wore a red floral summer dress, jean jacket and sandals. She already had her makeup bag and curling iron with her to freshen up and didn't need to go back to her room for anything.

She texted Klaus that she'd be at the gates in five minutes but he never replied, making her shake with nerves

\- _Is he blowing me off?_

What would be his reason to, especially since this was his masterful plan in the first place. She didn't do anything that might upset him, or maybe he was purposely being an asshole for no reason other than to irk her; and it was working. She lied to Tyler and her friends for nothing, feeling a heavy weight of guilt all night for no reason.

\- What a flaky ass! Never should've agreed to this. You're so stupid Caroline. So stupid!

Caroline thought to herself as she walked across campus to the front gates of the school, alone. She wanted to slap herself for getting her hopes up over something she shouldn't have even been looking forward to.

Majority of the students were likely at The Hole celebrating and the rest of the crowd already scattered to their cars, so it was fairly quiet by the time she walked out. If Klaus really did stand her up she wanted to see for herself, then she would have a legitimate reason to fry his brain on Monday.

It wasn't cold but still mildly windy. She pushed her unruly curls out her face as she continued walking and when her vision was clear, there stood Klaus leaning against a dark tree with his back facing her.

Those annoyingly soft dark blonde curls were too distinct to misinterpret.

A puff of smoke hovered above him, indicating that he was smoking another cigarette, sickened her. He hadn't turned towards her yet but he never tensed which meant he still knew she was there without further acknowledgment.

She cleared her throat stepping closer. "You know those things can kill you, right?"

"Lucky for me, I beat them to it." He said, still facing away from her and hallowing his cheeks taking another hit.

Her face scrunched in disgust. "Well it's a disgusting habit."

"Noted." Klaus's response dry but she could sense the stupid smirk that was surely on his face.

\- _Does he ever take a break from being snarky?_

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip and arms crossed. "I thought you were blowing me off."

A grin present on his face as he finally turned towards her. "Aw, you would've missed me?"

Her annoyed expression sedating Klaus's itch of getting a rise out of her for the night.

"Now why would I blow you off, hm?" Crossing his arms as well.

She gulped. "Well I was texting you and you never replied. It's not like I wouldn't put it past you to ditch me."

He smirked with a hum. "Touché but you should take some responsibility yourself, love. You were late, and if I had any self respect I should've let you fend for yourself."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

Klaus softly chuckled, flicking his cigarette to the ground and burying it into the dirt with his shoe. "All jokes, sorta."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"In all honesty love I didn't have access to my phone until now. I was otherwise occupied tonight myself."

"Yeah, I noticed." Caroline muttered with a bitter undertone that sparked Klaus's interest but he decided not to comment on it.

He took a step back, looking over her outfit and newly curled hair that managed to stay intact even through the heavy wind. Her makeup was subtle but effective, fingers fighting together which usually meant she was anxious. The red lipstick coating her naturally pink lips matched the red sundress, eliciting a subtle grin on the vampire.

Caroline always looked great and presentable but tonight, he would go far enough to say she looked beautiful. He was impressed and surprised in the effort she put into her look tonight; gave him a sense of pride.

She caught onto his wandering eyes, an intense blush immediately rushing to her face realizing his expression was softer and more admiring than usual.

Suddenly she began feeling self conscious about her appearance and prayed he would look away already.

He didn't.

Caroline pulled all her hair to one side and put her arms back under her breasts.

"What are you staring at?" She shyly asked.

Klaus's grin expanded and eyes did a final once over as he slid his teeth over his full lips. "You look really nice tonight. I'm beginning to feel underdressed."

A deep swallow sunk down her throat and the redness in her face blossomed. The compliment was genuine but Caroline refused to believe it. She also refused to return the sentiments, given how handsome he looked in his white henley, black jeans and boots. The first two buttons of his shirt undone exposing the multiple necklaces dangling off his hard chest.

It was actually irritating how little effort he put into looking so good. White was a good color on him.

\- _Um, stop checking him out._

"Shut up." She brushed off the comment playfully shoving him in the chest before realizing what she was doing.

\- _We. Are. Not. Friends. We are not anything._

Sometimes Caroline forgot about that, the fact that what she and Klaus has wasn't an ideal friendship—or whatever they called it. They don't playfully pushing each other around or bicker like they've known each other forever. It still frightened her how easy it was to be comfortable around him, that she felt she could tell him things she never told other people. Klaus wasn't someone she should trust and yet she was putting her future at Whitmore in his hands by going off campus with him, again.

Klaus felt the effect of the friendly assault, briefly tensing but then relaxed into a state of ease. He thought Caroline would be a tough egg to crack but she proved more and more that a chance of them becoming real friends was more likely than he thought.

Caroline stepped away from him, clearing her throat and rolling her shoulders. "Anyways, you promised me a fun and fulfilling night. Was that just all talk?"

Smirking at her challenging words, Klaus offered her his hand so he could help her over the wall again.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Klaus failed to mention that the park was actually 20 minutes from the school, not 'just across the street'.

Before Caroline erupted in a panic, he already had a bus schedule and they were able to catch the first one of the hour. Given how wealthy the Mikaelson family was, she didn't think Klaus even knew what public transportation was but he insisted that he's done it more often than not.

The bus ride wasn't too bad and not many people accompanied them besides a few, but the two were so entranced in their own conversation they barely noticed. They sat beside each other on the metal seats, spending the short time continuing to dissect each other's lives.

Caroline spoke briefly about her growing up, how hard it was going through her transformation the same time her dad walked out on her and her mom. How hard it was on both of them and sucked the light out of their family. Liz dedicated her time to making her daughter more than perfect, to make her the best witch Whitmore had ever seen; not realizing she was pushing her away in the process. Caroline confessed her envy of Klaus having so many siblings given that she was an only child, and had no one but herself to turn to.

Klaus was suspicious of Caroline's persistence on asking about his home life, at first, but figured it was only fair. She was hesitant based on his reaction the other night but he managed to surprise her. He wasn't too detailed when explaining his home life, how lavish and luxurious it was on the outside but couldn't be more miserable and bleak on the inside.

Vaguely he mentioned his family moving to America from England when he was 10 years old. The rocky relationship with his parents, and how he decided to finally move out their glorious mansion on the hill four years ago and hadn't spoken to either since. Besides seeing Rebekah and Kol almost everyday at school, the choice greatly affected his relationship with each of his siblings as well even though he hasn't spoken to the two oldest, Freya and Finn, in two years since they moved away. Elijah was the third oldest, and acted more as a pesky mentor than an older brother based on Klaus's description. But he was also someone Klaus secretly appreciated but they too fell cold in the mist of family tension.

Despite the obvious sadness, Klaus seemed almost relieved as if this was his first time discussing his family with anyone; a small smile even crept on his face occasionally.

Her curiosity peaked. The moment Caroline felt brave enough to ask more, their bus came to a stop and she could hear the loud music from the festival through the glass windows—stirring her excitement.

Without wasting another moment, Klaus practically pushed Caroline out her seat so they could exit the bus. She stepped off and was met the beauty of freedom, her face lit up happily.

She forgot how huge the park was, largest one in their town. She hadn't been there since she was a child, her dad would always take her to play on the swings on his weekends. Felt like forever ago.

There were strings of lights surrounding the entire area, brightening the dark night. Crowds and crowds of people everywhere, buying food, mingling, laughing, dancing and drinking until they fell on their faces. The food smelled mouthwatering and the vendors selling their art pieces was oddly satisfying. A live band was set up on the amphitheater currently playing an upbeat jazz tune, but Klaus assured they played variations of genres. People dancing around wherever they stood.

The sight nearly brought a tear to Caroline's eye as if she just discovered a whole new world.

Everyone so lively, civil and free around one another made her heart grow. Seeing these humans genuinely happy and joyous with life was almost too overwhelming to handle. All her life supernatural creatures were divided, they never interacted like this. There was no fun, laughter or joy just hate, chaos and discrimination. Being at school all the time and living under her mother's thumb when she wasn't, snatched away her memories of freedom and true happiness. Ironically, Klaus was the one who reminded her of it.

She didn't hear the first few times he called her name until the touch on her shoulder shook her out of her own thoughts.

Klaus raised both his hands innocently, palms up when Caroline flinched away from him in apparent fear. Deciding not to take it personally, he shook his head amusingly.

"You really think I'd waste such a beautiful night like this just to kill you, at one of my favorite town events no less?"

Caroline exhaled, not intending to jump from his light touch but it was instinct. She wasn't fearful of Klaus, he's yet to give her a reason to be, and oddly enough, she actually felt safe with him.

"Sorry, force of habit." She claimed.

Klaus simply nodded as they began walking into the illuminating park and joining the rest of the crowd.

"So, is it everything you hoped it'd be?" He wondered as they squeezed between people.

"And more." Caroline admitted with a smile. "I'm glad I came. Maybe you aren't too bad at this whole hang out thing."

"As if there was any doubt." Klaus said smugly.

Caroline huffed. "See, this is why I refuse to compliment you on anything."

He laughed while looking around. "Are you hungry? There's tons of food trucks around here that even puts the tacos to shame."

The grinning blonde nodded. "Yeah I could use some food. My treat this time." She insisted knowing Klaus would try battling her on this again.

Klaus sighed. "Sweetheart I respect your progressive stance but I wouldn't feel comfortable with you buying anything for me."

"But I'm supposed to feel comfortable with you paying for everything?"

"It's not the gentleman thing to do." He insisted. "You know what, fine. If you want to so badly you can pay for my food if, you dance with me."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, thrown off by his most recent bargain.

\- _He can't be serious?_

"Klaus..."

"Not right now but before the night ends." His wink as he walked ahead of her towards the food trucks.

The idea sounded ridiculous but Caroline's blush was evident watching the boy in front of her turn with a smile to check if she was following.

She didn't give him a clear response but that didn't seem to matter to the determined vampire.

Her smile matched his, skipping over to catch up to him.

"You've seriously never had a beer?" Klaus asked with a shocked expression when Caroline.

They finally set their sights on food; too many options to choose from. Caroline settled on a chicken burger with fries and allowed Klaus to pay for drinks, since he insisted. Alcohol wasn't what she had in mind until he walked over to their table with two bottles in his hands.

Caroline wasn't a prude and she's had a drink, or two before but it wasn't a casual thing for her. Even when partying at The Hole with Tyler and friends she didn't have too much of it yet she was hesitant to drink with Klaus.

The water dripped down the cold beverage invitingly but she still hadn't touched it.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." He teased with a smirk.

She shook her head. "It's um, it's not that. I've drank before, but each time it's only been with friends and-"

"People you trust, and you don't trust me." He implied before taking a swig of his own drink as a rush of guilt flew through the witch's body.

Technically he wasn't wrong. She didn't trust him, they barely knew each other, and it wasn't as if he trusted her when he refused to talk about something as basic as his home life. But the clear offense on his face still made her ache with guilt.

"So I suppose this means I'll be drinking solo tonight?" Klaus assumed after a few awkward moments of silence.

The blonde's eyebrows raised, already mentally accepting his challenge.

Boldly reached for the green sweating glass bottle and swiftly popped the top off, staring Klaus down the entire time even as she took a huge gulp. Her eyes briefly pinched in disgust.

She forgot how much she hated beer but it was all the alcohol available.

Klaus gave her an impressed look while she gulped down the drink. Staring tentatively and carefully, his fascination increasing.

"Well, you showed me." He smirked when she slammed the bottle on the table, half empty.

Caroline coughed, wiping the liquid off her lips with a napkin. "For the record, that was disgusting."

"I couldn't tell. You have an impressive poker face."

"I'm just full of surprises." She teased.

"That you are." Klaus agreed with an unusually warm smile.

She smiled back at him, grateful that they were being their usual playful selves with each other again.

"I never really thanked you for the homecoming theme. I pitched the idea to the girls and they loved it." Caroline beamed while throwing a fry into her mouth.

"Glad I was able to assist." Klaus said. "Though I would love to see the look on those witches' faces if they ever knew the idea they love so much is from me." The corners of his lips pulling to a smirk.

Caroline laughed under her breath. "Yeah, I bet you would. But seriously, it was something I was really stressing about and if it weren't for your snooping we would have a theme less dance. Thanks."

His expression transitioning from amused to neutral hearing the sincere gratitude in her tone. In all honesty his motivation was to get on her good side and increase his chances of another date, but knowing how positively it affected her and her genuine appreciation made his cold heart warm. The feeling unusual and nauseating to him.

He shrugged it off. "Like I said, glad I was able to assist."

A brief cloud of awkward silence hovered over them before Klaus blurted.

"Why don't you show me one your tricks?" He suggested.

Her eyebrows pulled together. "Tricks?"

"You're the supreme witch right? I'm sure you have plenty nifty little spells and I've yet to see one, that wasn't inflicted on me of course."

A grin teased her lips as she gulped, caught off guard by his request. "Klaus I can't. Last I checked we're in public with a park full of humans."

His chuckle low but Caroline heard it and confused what was so funny to him about this.

"I say this as nicely as possible, I beg of you to get over yourself. I can assure you they're not paying any attention to you."

"You really suck at pep talks."

Klaus grinned. "Come on, just one. The simplest one you can think of."

So much confliction...

"Why again?"

"Despite our previous distaste towards each other, you could say witchery interests me."

Caroline's face suddenly lifted delightfully.

No one's ever been interested in her witch abilities before, at least not outside of her coven and that was also conditional. She never suspected Klaus to be the one to break that cycle.

After briefly thinking it over, she sighed making her final decision.

The flustered blonde groaned. "Okay but don't laugh." Pointing her finger towards him.

He raised his hands, palms up, innocently for her to proceed.

Caroline was so use to Klaus's mocking she constantly questioned his genuineness, not that she was any better.

She turned in her chair, head turning side to side to check if anyone was watching them; everyone too drunk to notice anything. She was in the clear.

Tucking strands of her hair behind her ears, Caroline focused on an empty beer bottle a few tables away from theirs. She took a deep breath, her eyes slightly squinting and palms faced down on her lap as the bottle slowly lifted.

Klaus's eyes glossed over like a kid in a candy store watching Caroline lift, not one, but two bottles off the same table with nothing but her mind. Not even a single chant. The humans sitting there suspected nothing, laughing at mingling while their drinks levitated in the air. It was as if she put absolutely no effort in the act with her facials and body language as calm as ever; fascinating.

He'd seen a lot in his days, has come across all kinds of witches and informed very well what they were capable of. Yet seeing Caroline perform something so basic but so enticing, was the most entertaining experience he's encountered with one.

Caroline twirled the glass bottles around a few more times, mischievously grinning at the humans' obliviousness to their drinks suspended in the air cloning together. She was actually having fun. Years of everything being by the book, never using her powers outside of the walls of the school and home until now was liberating. It reminded Caroline how joyous her magic could be and how it was meant for more than construction and classrooms.

She was the supreme witch at Whitmore Academy and for the first time, finally felt like it.

Graciously lowering the objects back down on the plastic tables, Caroline let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Looking over at Klaus who was a jolly mess and prepared to give her a standing ovation.

"That was bloody amazing!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

That makes her, tenth blush of the night?

"It was literally nothing. I learned that when I was like 10 years old." She laughed off.

He beautiful blue eyes rolled. "Sweetheart, you can move things with your bloody mind. I don't care when you learned it, it's nonetheless extraordinary."

She gave him a quick smile. His praise stirring more emotion than she expected. Not even Tyler has congratulated her or cheered on any of her practices before.

Caroline shrugged. "Please if you thought that was cool, you should see what I can do with fire." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Klaus turned towards her, lips stretched into a smile as he shook his head in disbelief. "I would love to, someday. You continue to stun me Caroline Forbes."

She tried not to read too much into the way Klaus's was staring at her, in awe and admiration, but it felt too good. It felt good to be praised and appreciated for her witchery, from someone who wasn't a witch themselves. Klaus was supposed to hate everything about her, including her practices, but he couldn't be more intrigued. He was stunned by her most basic abilities and eager to see what else she could do. If anything, he continued to stun her.

Caroline swept her hair from her face, not wanting Klaus to take note of her fourth blush of the night.

"That actually means a lot, even coming from you." She partially teased but Klaus could sense the truth behind her words.

His head tilted curiously. "Why do I suspect you don't get this often?"

She deeply sighed and her arms once again placed over her chest.

"I do, sometimes." Her voice low. "I get all the praise imaginable when I learn a new spell but the hype dies down pretty quickly. For like a day or two, then I'm back to being typical Caroline." She said with a sad smile, making Klaus frown.

"To be honest sometimes I don't feel as special as people think. I'm supreme leader of my coven and I feel it goes unnoticed, head of nearly every council and it still isn't enough and my witchery is downplayed by those who are supposed to be my biggest supporters. Like I'm not good enough." She took a deep breath, wiping under her eyes with a finger. "And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Because you clearly need to talk to someone, and I'm known to be quite the great listener." He said with a half smile.

This wasn't intentional, Caroline never planned on breaking down like this. She could feel her chest tightening, trying to hold down all the emotions that came with her words and not wanting Klaus to see it. It's not like he wasn't already witnessing her in the most vulnerable state, but Caroline felt okay about it; confessing some of her inner feelings to Klaus was almost a relief. He wasn't judging her but simply listening to her rant as if he knew this was exactly what she needed.

Caroline continued. "I feel like a fraud, parading around campus with a pageant smile when this is how I feel almost on a daily basis but I can't show it."

"Why not?"

"I have too many people counting on me." She admitted.

"What about what you need? You're so busy caring for everyone else but who's caring about you?" He added when she stared at him confusingly.

Caroline didn't know how to respond because she didn't have a response to give, and Klaus knew it.

He stared at her sadly, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets anxiously, mentally debating whether to step on her toes with his next question. Tonight was going surprisingly well and he didn't want to ruin it by asking sensitive questions but she basically opened the door for him.

"If you ask me, that sounds like a depressing way to live." He mumbled, making her lip curl and face scrunch in offense.

"As if you're any different."

The vampire tensed at her comment.

"This whole bad boy act you have going for you is way more transparent than you think. So you're not fooling anyone either." She snorted.

He tilted his head, stunned by her fiery comeback that hit the nail on the head. No one's ever been able to get a good read on Klaus, not that he gave them the opportunity to, but this insistent witch was proving to be the one to break that pattern.

Maybe she understood him more than he suspected.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I bet you've never been selfish a day in your life."

"Suddenly that's a bad thing?"

"When you're 18 with nothing but freedom and no responsibilities on your shoulders, yes actually it is. It's insulting."

\- _How dare he!_

Even if deep down Caroline mourned her wasted youth and time.

"And what's Lockwood's role in all of this?" Klaus asked before she had an opportunity to respond.

So much for avoiding sensitive questions.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wha-what does he have to do with anything ?"

Klaus shrugged. "Everything, I would imagine. He's supposed to be your 'boyfriend' is he not? Is he one of your disappointing supporters who's doing a shit job at being there for you?"

Sounding more defensive and upset. It was obvious Klaus didn't like Tyler, though she wasn't certain on the extent and honestly was scared to ask. But his fixation on dissecting their relationship forced Caroline to confront some hard truths that she wasn't prepared to face. Discussing her love life with Klaus was too weird to even entertain.

"Just like you don't like talking about your family, I don't like talking about my relationship." She answered.

Thankfully Klaus didn't pester further and nodded his head instead, waiting for her to change the topic.

"You don't see me giving you the third degree about Aurora, do you?"

Not the subject he was expecting her to switch to.

His full lips pulled into a grin at the sassy mention of the redhead. "Of course not, why would you when you ask about her enough as is?"

"I do not!" She scoffed.

"Oh, love but you do." Klaus confirmed with a smirk. "However I am curious, why are you so interested in Aurora? If you want me to put in a good word for you-"

Caroline threw a french fry at his head making him laugh.

"I'm not interested in her."

"So you're just interested in her relationship with me?"

\- _Uh, uh, absolutely not._

Giving Klaus the satisfaction that she genuinely was interested in their relationship would be her undoing. Not to mention the smugness that would come from him assuming she felt anything more than curiosity. Aurora gave off chilling vibes that Caroline struggled to pinpoint, like the typical mean girl even though she was sure she wasn't.

But the dynamic she had with Klaus was foreign—Caroline's never experienced one like it before. He seemed to genuinely like Aurora, they were all over each other in public but at the same time was free to be with whoever else he wanted. What was the point of keeping her around if commitment wasn't the goal? What did she offer him?

Questions Caroline thought about since the first night she caught them together at the party, the image branded in her memory. Klaus's knowing smirk was enough to postpone her wonder for later.

"So your mom, you mentioned she practices magic right? How'd she get into that?" She asked deciding to change topics.

He pressed his wet lips together. "I thought we agreed no more discussing my family."

She shrugged. "What, you can be curious but I can't? Besides it's not like I'm not asking about your relationships with them."

Klaus looked down at her hesitantly. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his mom but the conversation with Caroline was going too well. He actually appreciated her putting in just as much effort to get to know him as he did for her. It was a different type of dynamic for him but not necessarily bad.

One question wouldn't hurt.

He slowly nodded and cleared his throat. "She comes from a vampire bloodline but all her life she's practiced magic My ancestors had spell books that were gifted to them centuries ago which my mother inherited. Ironically she banned me and my siblings from anything witch related while at home, which explains my ignorance on the subject."

"Wait you had witches in your family? So your entire family aren't vampires? How's that possible?" She asked excitedly.

This was interesting.

Klaus smiled seeing her big blue pearl eyes glisten in wonder, wonder about him.

He exhaled still smiling. "I don't know what they taught you in witch school but vampirism isn't genetic, it's artificial." He explained. "We're born the good ole fashion way, just like everyone else, most of us are already descendants from supernatural families. Any witches I had in my family were only on my mother's side."

"But how does that work, with the war and all?"

"Oh you mean the war that doesn't exist? The war that divides all us creatures for no reason besides out of prejudices?" He spat.

Suddenly Caroline feeling uncomfortable knowing she was apart of the hateful group he was referring to and the obvious venom in his voice.

"Unlike you lot, we weren't taught to hate anyone, not even witches. My family specifically saw all supernatural creatures as equals because we're all outsiders to the humans, the oppressed. We should be a united front not against one another." He explained finishing off his beer and throwing the glass bottle on the grass.

"Interesting take. Though the way you've treated me the past five years negates that, don't you think?" Caroline interjected.

Klaus softly scoffed that transitioned to what sounded like a laugh. "The way I treated you? Seriously, sweetheart are you honestly that dense? You've seen me as nothing but a man-eating monster since the day we met and treated me as such. If anyone should be calling someone out for poor hospitality, it should be me."

Wow. This unintentionally blew up.

So much for a fun and fulfilling night.

Caroline leaned back with pure disbelief on her face. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right princess." Klaus clenched his teeth. "You might have not been my favorite person in the world but you went out of your way to provoke me. Vampires have been treated like piss poor shit and evil villains for centuries, that is why we're so defensive towards witches but hatred had nothing to do with it. Maybe you lost your self awareness somewhere on campus, you might want to retrace your steps on our way back hmm."

"Seriously? So now you're all a bunch of peacemakers and we're the evil villains as if we don't have an actual reason, ego much?" She scowled.

Klaus groaned with his face in his palm.

"Sorry we were brought up so differently but don't point fingers as if you're innocent. Just because you don't agree with me doesn't make my beliefs any less valid."

"You tell yourself whatever you need to sleep at night." He muttered.

Caroline growled shifting in her seat.

For the first time she honestly didn't want to fight with Klaus, not tonight. Trying to get anything out of angry Klaus was even more difficult than regular Klaus.

She didn't expect this to be blown out of proportion. He was still pretty heated over the conversation which made it more difficult for her to redirect.

Caroline sighed. "How about we try not fighting for a night, okay? It worked pretty well last time if I recall."

The moment Klaus looked at her sweet smile his scowl instantly vanished. He wasn't keen on arguing with her either, actually enjoying their time together so far. He was more than happy to continue discussing vampirism with her instead of values they likely would never agree on.

"Alright well back to vampirism, it's a bit of...a process."

"And what is that process?" Caroline wondered.

"Look who's suddenly a vampire fanatic." He teased.

She rolled her eyes grinning. "Whatever, it's better than us biting each other's heads off. I guess I'm just pretty nosey too alright? I've never been close enough to a vampire to ask these kind of questions."

Klaus's smirk brief and flat as he continued.

"For starters to become a vampire, one must have vampire blood in their system; either injected or orally consumed." He explained. "Vampire blood has all kinds of mechanisms like healing for example but most importantly, contributing to vampire transitions. It can last 16 hours in a human's body before it's deemed useless."

One of Caroline's eyebrow raised. "So in those 16 hours you have to complete the transition or—"

"Die." He answered for her. "Transition or die, well you kinda die either way but you get it."

She did get it, and judging by Klaus's change to a more somber mood and fighting with his fingers, Caroline sensed this was yet another sensitive subject for him.

He needed to make a road map.

Though talking about vampirism wasn't something she expected him to be saddened about, especially when he's the most powerful vampire in the student body.

"You die with the blood in your system?" Her questions continued for as long as he was willing to answer them.

Klaus affirmed with a nod, avoiding eye contact with the curious blonde across from him.

Caroline's teeth scratched across her lips apprehensively, noting Klaus's shift in demeanor.

"Why blood? Of all things to live on, why blood?"

Finally looking at her again, the vampire's piercing blue eyes narrowed and slightly pinched as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest comfortably. He eyed her carefully, observing her proper posture, straight face and folded hands like she was conducting an integration. The gulp that dropped down her throat and her fingers tightening around each other.

\- _Why is she so nervous?_

He wondered.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth loudly. "You sure you wanna know about all that?"

"Is it that bad?" Caroline swallowed hard.

Klaus shrugged. "To me no but, I don't know if you can handle everything about me as much as you think you can."

Whether he meant for it to come off as offensive or not, it did and Caroline's scoff and creased forehead were the indicators.

"How about you let me worry about what I can and can't handle, alright?" She snapped defensively.

"I meant nothing by it, you just seem a bit jittery already. I don't want this pleasant evening ruined because we got too deep."

After his reasoning Caroline lowered her guard, and, appreciating the nicer side of Klaus more and more.

"Well I'm fine." She claimed.

Klaus' eyes squinted, sending that she wasn't as confident as she expressed.

"Alright." He simply said before I explaining. "Well, blood is the source of all living things. It all makes perfect sense when you think about it. For new [potential vampires, the only way to complete your transition is by draining a human dry."

Gulp.

"You um, have to kill them?" Her voice low and staggered.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "Every vampire has killed at least one person in their life. The bloodlust is a pesky consequence of being what we are; the screwed up way of things I'm afraid." He continued. "But eventually you get used to it and when you finally accept the yearning for blood instead of fighting it off its remarkable. There's truly nothing more powerful and exhilarating than holding someone's life in your hands. Watching the light shut off in their eyes, their body limp and powerless in your arms and knowing you were the reason for it. Staring at them as you literally rip their life away, on your terms and will. You get to play God for at least one night of your entire life, it's indescribable."

She was disturbed by his prideful grin and now felt uncomfortable. It's not like she never knew vampires were killers, but hearing Klaus gush over the euphoria of murder was a new level.

He liked it. He liked killing people, hell she'd go as far as to say he loved it. The way he talked about the control and gore, more reminiscent than regret. Caroline wouldn't dare to ask approximately how many victims he's had because that would just disturb her more.

Klaus snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts and stared up at the clearly terrified blonde. The color drained from her face and mouth agape.

Maybe his explanation was a bit much for her first time but he only gave her the information she asked for.

"You said you wanted to know." His jaw clenched.

He wasn't wrong, yet somehow he was still the guilty one.

Caroline could barely find the words after taking a long dreaded sigh, snatching her beer bottle and guzzling it down to the last drop. Liquid courage was the only way she could get through the rest of the night after that, or even look at him.

She hated herself for asking, even after Klaus's warning, and ruining the great evening they were having. She hated all of this, once again she forgot who he was, what he was, and the truth hurts. Making her feel more torn than she already did.

Klaus continued to wait for her to a response but it never came. She just sat there, her cheeks full of alcohol and she slowly swallowed down the last of her drink, to avoid rushing into further conversation. Her entire body tensed and one fist clenched, which didn't go undetected by Klaus.

Toying with the bottle cap between his fingers awkwardly he glanced up at the nervous blonde, feeling the peak of emotions bottled up in his throat.

Licking his lips anxiously and twirling the bottle cap he finally broke the silence.

"Are you afraid of me now?" He lowly asked.

He needed to know if any chance of them haunt a friendship was completely gone.

-_ It was gone the moment you reminded her you're a killer and enjoy it, you idiot._

Klaus let out a subtle defeated sigh when Caroline once again didn't reply. He could sense that she wanted to but the words never escaped those pink lips. The brightness of her blue eyes now dull and wavering as they met his saddened ones, though he still tried hiding his emotions. Her chest tightened at the image.

\- _Say something Caroline!_

Her subconscious yelled but she felt stuck. The boy who had been changing her perspective on life was an unapologetic murderer. She felt disgusted, not necessarily because of what he's done but her willingness to look past it. How tempting it was to ignore everything he just said and chalk it up as 'that's just what vampires do.'

For her to accept Klaus meant going against everything she stood for—as a witch and a person—she did enough of that already by being with him tonight. Caroline wasn't herself when she was with Klaus and she was starting to understand that the more they got to know each other. But she couldn't just drop him, for more than one reason.

Her conflicting thoughts once again the annoying thorn that twisted in her spine each time she thought about Klaus.

She was puzzled when Klaus he was already out of his seat.

"I'm gonna get another drink then we can walk around, yeah?"

He didn't wait for her reply before vamp speeding to the bar to retrieve another bottle.

* * *

They walked around in cold silence, nothing but the blaring music from the band and thrilled laughs from the joyous crowd of people to fill the void. Klaus's hands comfortably resided in the jean pockets of his pants, while Caroline nibbled on the caramel apple he bought her as they walked side to side through the festival.

After their last conversation, neither knew what to say to one another. The mood drastically changed from pleasant to animosity within minutes.

Caroline would shift her eyes forward then back at Klaus who was trying his hardest to keep his attention anywhere that wasn't her.

Knowing she was the main one at fault for the sudden tension, Caroline took it upon herself to reach out to Klaus.

"This caramel apple is delicious. I haven't had one of these since I was a kid. Thank you." She said lightheartedly turning to him taking another bite.

"It was nothing, love." A slight grin teased the corner of his lips but never etched his face fully.

Caroline gave him a small smile as they fell into the silence once again, it was driving her crazy.

She grabbed his arm so he'd stop walking. He looked at her hand still on his arm confusingly then back up to her face.

"Klaus, I'm not afraid of you." She confessed. "I wouldn't have agreed to hang out with you again if I was, what you said just caught me off guard."

Klaus nodded. "Okay."

She frantically shook her head. "No, it's not 'okay' because I totally ruined everything, exactly like you said I would and I'm sorry for that."

He appreciated her attempt at an apology but he still felt like he had more to say, not satisfied in the slightest.

"Well at least you're more self aware than I gave you credit for, that's a good sign I suppose." He shrugged.

Caroline leaned on one hip and eyes lowered. "Hey I'm trying to make up for it, alright? Don't be an ass."

He breathlessly chuckled. "No offense love but how did my response catch you off guard exactly? What were you expecting me to say, hm, that I live off bloody plants?" He threw his arms up.

"Listen—"

"No, you listen." He interrupted. "I'm a vampire, Caroline and being a vampire requires blood, lots and lots of blood with the occasional bloodlust. It's apart of me, it's who I am and what keeps me alive without giving me a choice and I will not apologize for it."

Her eyebrows scrubbed together and loos pursed.

"It's not what you are, it's what you do! You-you kill people and you like it." She whispered, them both forgetting they're in public surrounded by humans. "Yes of course I was caught off guard by you blunty explaining that you get off to murdering innocent people, not exactly something I hear everyday. Sorry I have a conscience, unlike you. How were you expecting me to react? That'd I'd just be fine with it?"

"Not all of them were innocent." Gritting his teeth. "And please don't be so hypocritical, love when you're literally dating a killer yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how the werewolf gene works, I know Lockwood had to kill someone in order to activate it yet, I don't see you shunning him or giving him a morality speech."

"His was an accident. The situations couldn't be more different—"

"Oh so it's an accident because he said so, and somehow that still doesn't put him in the same boat as anyone else? A kill is still a kill. And who knows what he hasn't told you whenever he leaves campus once a month for the full moon, hmm. What victims and lies he covers up to keep the truth from you, unless you monitor everything he does. So until you get that squared away quite frankly your 'moral high ground' is irrelevant to me." He scoffed.

Her mouth closed, pondering his argument heavily.

Caroline hadn't really thought about that, and now she did wonder what Tyler hasn't told her when he goes home. If he's 'accidentally' killed others during his transformation. He was a wild untamed werewolf, the possibility wasn't far fetched.

\- _No, Tyler wouldn't lie to me._

_\- It's not like me and him have the most honest relationship right now._

Now she couldn't stop overthinking and realizing Klaus may have a point.

\- _Ugh I really hate him._

Klaus continued. "Now, I could've lied and said I don't take pride in being the world's most dangerous predator or don't revel in the thrill of the kill. Covering my ass to look best in front of you and not demolish all our efforts here but I don't want to do that. I don't want to lie to you even if that means...whatever this thing between us ends."

Caroline was completely taken aback by everything Klaus was saying. She was expecting him to simply accept her apology, not blurt out a whole confession.

He sighed steadily, reloading he was probably jumping the gun with implying that anything was happening between them at all. Though a friendship is what he initially wanted, it was obvious something deeper was climbing to the surface.

"As you saw in the library I obviously don't kill everything I sink my teeth into but I am who I am, just like you are who you are. We're supernatural beings which means we're inevitably flawed and our world isn't clean cut nor normal despite what you perceive it to be. So, if that doesn't fit in Caroline Forbes' box of perception then what are we even still doing here?" Klaus concluded sharply.

Neither expected this conversation to blow up the way it did.

There was no mistaking that Caroline lived in a black and white world. No space for complexity or shades of grey until becoming classmates with Klaus and discovering all his shades of wrong. As hard as she might, he wasn't the terrible guy she thought he was all these years and that was becoming harder for her to accept than anything. It didn't help each time he called her out on her bullshit and she couldn't deny it.

Caroline let out a shallow breath. "I appreciate you being honest with me, even if the truth is hard to accept. It's not that I don't know what you're capable of, it's just..."

Her sentence trailed off with another sigh and staring down at her hands.

"When we're at school I see you one way, the evil monstrous vampire. But when we're just hanging out like this I see you in another, someone who I could see as a friend. So yeah, sometimes I forget for a split second that you could rip out my throat with your teeth if you wanted to."

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart." He smirked.

The blonde witch slightly smiled at his joke, though she should've been terrified, but it was tamed enough to lighten the mood again.

"Friends, then?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

Caroline's lips pressed into a line debating on his proposal.

She was the main advocate for them not being friends and yet she labeled him as someone who could be one of hers. Every nerve in her body telling her this was wrong, they couldn't be friends and if she had any sense she'd walk back to school without him. But a more dominant part of her was willing to see this through, but she wanted to make him suffer a little more.

Instead of a verbal response, Caroline raised one eyebrow with a taunting smirk etched on her face. Klaus shook his head amusingly and grinned at her tease.

Though their discussion was inevitable, both were having too good of a time to continue arguing about it. This festival was too lively and beautiful to fret over the little things and Caroline wanted to take in as much of the atmosphere as she could.

Klaus watched her amusingly bobbing her head to the music while taking a big chunk out of her caramel apple. She was either oblivious to his admiration or felt his tense gaze but decided not to acknowledge it, but Klaus wouldn't waver. Tonight showed a different side to Caroline, a more fun and understanding side.

She was asking him about his life, wanting to understand and get to know him indicating that this new found 'friendship' was no longer one sided. Maybe she wasn't as close minded as he pinned her for. She left the stick shoved up her ass back on campus and allowed herself to have a good time with him.

Eventually Caroline faced him again with the snack between her teeth and finally seeing him looking at her admirably; sweetly. She couldn't read his expression clearly but his features were soft and body langue calm. A shade of pink colored her face in embarrassment when she slowly took another bite, hating when people watched her eat. It was an insecurity for her but Klaus never teased her, just watched in fascination like every bite revealed another layer of her character. His intensive observation was always intimidating but equally sent goosebumps up her arms.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Her eyes grew in panic.

Klaus simply grinned. "Um, love you have something on..." His finger gesturing to the corner of his lips indicating she had a layer of caramel on the corner of hers.

It was more than amusing seeing her face colored in embarrassment, and even more witnessing her attempting and failing to lick it off. Her small tongue poked out and reaching for the goal but never made it.

"This is not funny!" She whined when noticing Klaus trying to hide his laughter underneath his hand over his mouth.

"I know, I know." He claimed between laughs.

"Then stop laughing." Caroline demanded but it did little to cease the vampire's humor as his laughs increased.

Klaus began laughing out loud, a genuine beautiful laugh. Even from the few times they've hung out together, Caroline was sure she's never heard him laugh like this before. It was a nice sound.

He looked so youthful and happy it made her chest warm.

His laugh surprisingly contagious and soon enough Caroline was going along with him. Neither paid any mind to the crowd staring at them like they were drunk imbeciles for laughing hysterically in the middle of a walkway. They did look a bit crazed but Caroline reveled in it, not remembering the last time she had a good laugh or let her guard down enough to find humor in anything.

She felt like she was a robot constructed to be a certain way around her friends, boyfriends, teachers and parents. Like she had multiple personalities and they could never clash. But with Klaus she was just, Caroline.

Their laughter began to die down but their jolly smiles didn't.

"Let me." Klaus offered and before Caroline could protest, he was already in front of her reaching his hand out to wipe the caramel off with his thumb.

The cold breeze that swept the night suddenly overpowered by the blazing fire erupting inside of her from his soft touch. The affection so gentle and pure, contradicting his aggressive impression. His thumb lingered on her lip purposely but Caroline didn't push him away. Their eyes boring into each other's with more meaning than their usual staring battles.

More fire, intensity and shade of desire. Klaus took a small step closer, decreasing the gap between their bodies as he gently cuffed her chin and lifting it up. If this was two months ago, hell two days ago, Klaus would be on the floor screaming in agony from one of her infamous aneurysms for even looking at her. But now she leaned into his hot touch and feeling it all over as if his calloused hands were touching her entire body. Nothing about this felt bad or wrong; scandalous and exciting instead.

It terrified Caroline how she was feeling in this moment and her own body working against her mind. Her subconscious screaming at her to resist but she stayed out and allowed him to take over and dominate her senses.

"Your laugh is cute. You should show it off more." He said softly, almost sensually scraping off the remainder of the food product from her skin.

Caroline's gulp didn't go unnoticed and shallow breaths escaped her parted lips as she took in his daring gaze. That tingle still alive and well and traveling to her lower regions the longer she looked at him. Observing his handsome features and realizing she's never seen such a good looking man in her life; definitely not one at their school. Thick lashed ocean blue eyes, perfectly shaped full lips and luscious curls to top it off, and she hadn't even taken the time to explore his body yet.

Despite wanting to be different than the other girls, his sultry English accent was enough for Caroline to swoon over. Shivering to her toes whenever he muttered her name or said anything at all, really; it's why she lifted her ban on pet names. Tonight with him felt different, more natural and at ease. She felt less embarrassed, even if she would never tell him how she was feeling, but the way he looked at her made her think he already knew.

Then Tyler's face appeared in her mind and she was brought her back down to reality. That she should feel sick for shamelessly acknowledging her intense attraction to Klaus when she had a perfectly fine boyfriend at school.

Caroline flinched from his touch. "Um, thanks." She said dryly taking a step back from him and throwing the remainder of her snack in the trash.

A wide grin sketched across his face happily, giving her a nod. "You're welcome."

The unwelcoming heat rushing to her core at the sight of Klaus's full lips enveloping his caramel coated thumb was enough to make Caroline increase the distance between them before she did something she'd regret. It was worse that their eyes still hadn't dropped eye contact the whole time.

He shouldn't be allowed to do that, and look effortlessly hot when he did. Seducing her with the bare minimum and she felt herself weak enough to fall into it. The glint in his eyes present and conspicuous, trapping her in a lustful gaze she didn't want to part from.

She's never felt so hot and unhinged around the opposite sex, not like this. Feeling completely out of control of her own emotions made her uncomfortable; Caroline loved control. But with Klaus she was beginning to feel very little and didn't question it.

\- _What the hell is the matter with you! Get a grip Caroline!_

Shaking away her controversial thoughts, pushing her unruly hair to one side as the breeze picked up. Looking around aimlessly to avoid her senses of Klaus staring at her with his signature smirk.

"Dance with me." Klaus proposed, refusing to let another wave of silence take over not to mention how much he loved the stunned expression on her face.

Caroline eyebrows lifted. "I think all that beer has gone to your head."

"Oh come now love don't be like that, we had a deal remember? I kept my end of the bargain and now I'm here to collect." He declared with an irresistible teasing smirk.

The blonde rubbed her lips together apprehensively.

She was grateful they were able to return to their lighter state with each other but the obvious shift in mood from Klaus's surprising display of affection changed things; at least for Caroline.

Caroline sighed looking down at his calloused waiting hand indecisively. Feeling like if she went down this path any further than she already has there would be no going back.

-_ It's just one dance..._

This was a harmless and innocent exchange between two people getting to know each other. She had a boyfriend who she was happy with and a coven she was loyal to. This one thing would get him off her back.

At least that's what Caroline wanted to believe.

Their blue-eyed gazes locked, neither scanning away even when the reluctant blonde finally placed her hand into his. She softly gasped when Klaus grabbed it tightly, feeling his warmth and strength from just the handhold. A shiver ran deep inside of her with a blistering heat that surfaced each time his touch brushed; and he did that a lot.

She allowed him to lead her through the crowd and down the amphitheater in slow strides. A satisfied smile spread across his lips before turning away as they made their way to the dance floor.

Her soft hand felt so small and delicate in his, but also warm and right. Klaus was actually surprised she agreed, counting on her stubbornness and denial. She certainly didn't make things easy for him but maybe that's why he never backed down.

Klaus loved a challenge and Caroline was a major one. A prejudice witch with strong beliefs was a tough egg to crack, but he felt he was finally getting through to her. But tonight proved she was just as interested in him as he was of her, making the vampire hopeful. Hopeful for a friendship, or something more; they've never been the best with labels. Apart of him grateful for Professor Sommer's snarky attempt at punishing him, because pairing them as partners gave Klaus the opportunity to finally talk to the only girl at school he couldn't.

The girl who's intrigued him since day one but hated him on principle alone. Who's he's observed cautiously and tentatively for five years without her being the wiser. Sitting on the bleachers during cheer practice, watching from afar as they ate at separate tables for lunch in the cafeteria and always noticed her sad smile. Based on her chosen friend group it wasn't shocking. He hadn't one of those on her in awhile, smug enough to take the credit for that.

Klaus realized in order for that to truly happen he'd need to lower the walls that have been built the majority of his life. If he wanted Caroline to trust him in anyway he had to eliminate his own facade like he always begged her to do. To follow what he preached, so to speak.

He's never been vulnerable around anyone besides family and even that was too much, showing that side to Caroline Forbes didn't even sound right.

She subconsciously squeezed his hand when they joined the others now slow dancing with the mellow music from the band. They exchanged shy smiles—suddenly both nervous and apprehensive. Feeling like this was their first school dance with the awkward hand placement and wandering eyes. Klaus never felt more anxious in his life. The night sky bright and a shade of purple with the twinkling stars glistening through and shining down on the beautiful blonde witch smiling back at him.

"Here." Caroline giggled lifting his hand up and closed hers around it taking a step closer into him.

The action causing Klaus to gasp. She's never heard him gasp before. His palms sweaty, face blushing and nerves racing. It was satisfying to know she had the same affect on him that he did of her.

It was almost embarrassing how much he was acting like an inexperienced boy right now, as if he's never danced with a girl before. But Caroline wasn't just any girl or witch, but he wouldn't let himself be the only flustered one of the two.

"And here." His grip on her hand tightened.

Caroline loudly gasped herself when Klaus abruptly pulled her to him, directly into him. No space between them as their clothed heaving chests touched one another for the first time. His right hand burning a hole through her clothes as it rested on her lower back with that mighty touch.

The witch gulped when he re-coordinated their joined hands and interlocked their fingers together. Her lips parted and bottom lip plumped as she searched for as much oxygen as possible, feeling lightheaded already and they haven't even moved yet. She was practically on top of him, while standing, emphasizing their aesthetically pleasing height difference as he towered over her.

Staring up their eyes bore into each other's. She loved to see the subtle trim of here around his irises that contradicted the flawless blue. They were stormy and intense locking her in, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. He was looking at her sweetly but hotly, leaving her speechless. His signature scent of clean soap with a hint of spice flooded her nostrils and it took every strength she had to not consume a harsh whiff.

Klaus smirked at her reaction and began swaying to the beat until she followed along. Still staring at each other determinedly but never missing a step, letting their natural chemistry lead the dance. They continued looking at each other as if they were the only two there, which quickly became a pattern the more they were together.

"So, he dances after all." Caroline mused with a smile dancing with him.

"I did say 'on occasion ', didn't I?" Klaus lightheartedly refuted as they continued to sway. "You're quite the dancer yourself."

"Forced ballroom lessons when I was a kid had its perks." She giggled.

His eyebrows lifted intriguingly. "Why does that not surprise me? Were you a pageant queen too?"

Her refusal to confirm or deny was all the answer Klaus needed but he just smirked instead, loving when he was right.

"Alright so maybe I was. What, your parents didn't force you to participate in events like that rich boy?" She scoffed.

"I'm the rebel of my family for a reason. They can't force me to do anything, not without lack of trying of course." He replied before twirling her around until she completed a full 360, dress flaring beautifully and pulling her back to him with a wink.

The unexpected move brought an impressed smile to Caroline's face.

"Wow, now who's the show off?"

Her giggles the most peaceful and beautiful tune that he honestly hoped to hear more often in the future. His hand returned to her lower back and he felt her relax more, both already comfortable being in each other's arms so intimately.

"How do you do that?" Caroline's voice somber and soft.

Klaus looked at her puzzled. "Do what?"

"Rebel against your family, against vampires. Being so sure of yourself and what you want despite what's expected of you." She clarified. "How do you live so fearlessly?"

He huffed a laugh. "Doesn't go without complications."

"But you still do it, without any fear of consequences?"

Her sudden question along with her unhappy expression did little to ease his concern.

"A few days with me and you're already addicted to the life on the edge. I'm flattered, truly." Klaus said teasingly with a smirk as their dance continued.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm just curious because I'm not like that and never met anyone who is until you. Everyone in my life is pretty predictable."

Klaus hummed in agreement.

"Well being immortal gives me the privilege of feeling I have nothing to lose. I have an infinite amount of time to do anything I desire, and I don't want to waste any of it."

Caroline affirmed with a small grin but Klaus could sensed her hesitation. Even before they began going out together he knew there was more to this apprehensive yet fiery witch. Full of such passion and determination and wouldn't back down from a fight like a bulldog. It was admirable and intriguing but Klaus was learning that she was wasting those traits on her own fears and insecurities.

He sighed. "Look Caroline I know you don't think you have as big of a say in your life, but you don't give yourself enough credit." He began. "Just you being here, with me and us becoming friendly, if I do say so myself, proves you're not as predictable as you think." He smiled. "You have a mind of your own, you want and desire for bigger and more. You just have to go for it instead of being scared of what could happen."

"And you weren't scared?" She asked timidly.

Klaus licked his lips and slowly nodded. "I was at first, but I knew if I wanted any chance at a change I needed to make those risks. To be more selfish and look out for myself, even if I had to break bonds along the way."

His admission made Caroline wonder if Klaus was actually happy being alone. Seemed like more of a facade that he was an expert at performing.

"Sounds lonely." She said.

He shrugged. "Sometimes, but those sacrifices are worth it in order to get what you want, and I always get what I want." He claimed with a suggestive tone that made Caroline bite down on her lip anxiously.

\- _Uhh.._.

Caroline's mind a blank canvas now painted with Klaus's face. Their conversation became out of sight out of mind when she realized how much closer they became within the past few seconds.

His eyes shifted from hers then down to her parted and inviting lips, as hers did the same to his. Their warm breaths hovered over each other's and their dancing ceased. Both feeling the tension and pull gravitating them to each other as their faces inched closer.

\- _What are you doing? Back away from him!_

The smart thing, the right thing would be for Caroline to back away from the tempting vampire but she felt frozen. She wanted to stay here in the crowded park, surrounded around people she didn't know and dance with a forbidden creature; for the first time to just be. To entertain the temptation of her impulses and desires if only momentarily. Tyler, Bonnie, her mom and everything slowly fading from her mind as she felt him pushing her more against his chest.

Caroline knew if she didn't move away she would be making a horrible mistake. Just one head tilt and their lips would join as one, sensing the spark that would come with it already. There was a gravitational pull that tempted her further, ready to dive into the abyss.

But Caroline wasn't a cheater.

\- _No, no you're not a cheater._

Lying to everyone about hanging out with Klaus was one thing, but actually acting on their mutual attraction was another. He was obviously the most strikingly beautiful man she's ever come across, but would that be enough to end her relationship and change her life for possibly the worst? Oh god, Caroline couldn't believe she was even thinking about Klaus in that way.

\- _Are you insane?_

It was hard not to when tonight was going so well. When the more she got to know him, the more layers of Klaus Mikaelson she was discovering. Better parts of him, more relatable and human aspects even if he was still secretive, though she wasn't necessarily an open book either. They shared an unexpected connection that she even struggled denying. It made her question why so much animosity had to occur between them in the first place.

Or, she could be misinterpreting all of this and jumping to conclusions that anything was striking between them besides a physical attraction.

Klaus doesn't date, he barely does friends and is currently fucking an annoying redhead everyday without a care in the world. Their spontaneous off-campus adventures didn't suggest anything more than a budding friendship.

Caroline had a boyfriend who wanted her, she had her beliefs and predictable life that was comforting enough. Though she was committing every sin in the book by having these thoughts about him anyways. There was still so much about Klaus she struggled to accept, too much history and hurt that his kind caused, that he caused, giving Caroline pause on even them being friends.

She was just having a moment of weakness, yeah that's it. She felt entitled to one every once in awhile.

\- _I'm a witch, he's a vampire. I'm a witch, he's a vampire..._

Klaus leaned more forward, their foreheads nearly touching as he studied the shallow breaths escaping her lips and body tensing in his. Never did he think holding her would be so fulfilling. Being in close proximity always triggered his vampire features because of the intoxicating but delicious smell of her blood. It took everything in Klaus not to nudge her head to the side and grip her throat with his fangs.

He desperately needed to feed but attention too focused on the small blonde who was tempting him with mere breaths.

Quickly dragged out of the trance when Caroline pulled away from the embrace with a deep sorrowful sigh on her lips. She turned her head and released from his grasp. Klaus's entire face dropped when she let go of his hand stepping away from him hesitantly, leaving him shook.

\- _What just happened?_

Klaus completely flabbergasted that they went from sharing a moment to her denying it, again. He didn't know whether to feel frustrated, disappointed or sad. Watching her fidget with her fingers, biting on her bottom lip roughly and whipping her hair back added to those emotions, especially because she wouldn't look at him.

"Um, it's getting late. We should start heading back." Caroline said with a half smile, closing her arms over her chest and walking toward the bus stop before Klaus could say anything.

He watched as she walked ahead of him with her head down and curls flying over her face as the wind picked up. Klaus irritably groaned before following after her in a hurry.

It was getting pretty late, he hadn't realized how much time passed by until looking at his watch that read 11:30 in bright red. Not to mention he hadn't drank an ounce of blood since before the football game and after another failed attempt with Caroline, his gums were agonizingly aching as he followed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...
> 
> That almost kiss was painful to write as I'm sure it was to read. Sorry!
> 
> Caroline can't even deny to herself that she's attracted to Klaus and might actualy like him. I know her indecisive behavior is frustrating but she has been strong in her beliefs her entire life, she can't just quit old turkey. But Klaus is slowly having an influence on her and vice versa. They basically acknowledge each other as secret friends now, at least when they're in thier own bubble of off-campus activities.
> 
> Next chapter...NEXT CHAPTER...
> 
> Reviews are appreciated btw!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there's quite a bit of angst. A lot, actually.
> 
> Happy reading (:

* * *

Caroline sat at her desk, anxiously reading through the presentation note cards she made the night before.

After three long weeks of obtaining the proper ingredients and perfecting the spell they eventually agreed upon, it was finally presentation day. In the mist of she and Klaus's recent off campus shenanigans, they also made sure to find the time for the project that determined their graduation status. It hadn't occurred to Caroline how quickly time passed by until Klaus texted her the other night with a reminder to bring her grimoire.

She couldn't deny the bittersweet feeling of the assignment coming to an end. This—thing between she and Klaus only began because they were forced to be partners and now that they didn't have that as the common denominator anymore...

\- _Now what?_

Despite her initial refusal and distaste towards the possibility of being friends with the charming vampire, he quickly became one to her.

There was something about him that made her feel she could tell him anything without fear of judgment. Maybe it was because he's been around long enough to be unfazed by anything anymore, or maybe he viewed her flaws as something to be desired. Klaus had a tendency to make her nervous and confident at the same time. Lively and free.

Living her entire life according to the other's agendas kept Caroline safe, from herself and outside temptations. Klaus never abided by the rules and acted on his every impulse as such—she'd never seen anything more admirable. It was thrilling to sneak away and be a normal teenager for a few nights, well as normal as a 18 year old witch can be. Attend music festivals, eat tacos, drink beer, dance, smile and feel alive for the first time in years-even if it was with someone she shouldn't associate with.

Klaus did that for her.

Was that all going to come to an end in 30 minutes?

Caroline couldn't pinpoint when this shift between them began, it just happened. She recalled their second outing two weeks ago when she nearly crossed that fragile fine line. The line she drew the moment he entered her classroom. The line meant to keep their worlds as separate as they've always been, but the way his hand felt against her lower back, his fingers laced between hers and his warm breath caressing her lips made her want to jump over that barrier and never look back. To give in to her reckless wants with no regrets; but she couldn't.

She knew she couldn't. Caroline wasn't too far gone to forget the reality of their situation when they weren't confined in the bubble of their mutual rebellion. Not to mention acting on those feelings would hurt Tyler, and though he wasn't the ideal boyfriend she still cared about him. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted even if that meant pushing Klaus away.

Neither were weird towards each other after that night, basically acted like it never happened. Though Caroline could practically feel his eyes glued to her when she was tucked under Tyler's arms or conversing with her coven, he never said anything. Even when they had to ignore each other's existence when walking down the hallway, or whether Caroline forced a laugh at Tyler throwing insults; he didn't appear affected.

Their interactions in class remained cordial and friendly, but they did have to tone down the flirty banter she's grown accustomed to. All the restrictions of being on campus were exhausting and torture, she felt she couldn't be the newfound Caroline she's grown to know and love.

Caroline nibbled aggressively at her pen cap, not even digesting what was on the note cards in front of her. Her brain too fogged with the nerves of presenting and Klaus's stupid smirky face. Rough pounding noises clogged her ears and a sharp pain raced to her brain like a gunshot; felt like a migraine. She was already stressing and Klaus, thankfully, wasn't in class yet. The last thing she needed was to see him in this moment.

"Ah, the wicked witch is alive after all. Shame." A female's voice blurted out of nowhere but snapping Caroline out her thoughts.

The blonde witch aggravatingly sighed, her fingers pressing on her temples knowing exactly who was behind her and already dreading it.

She turned in her seat slowly—scowling—to finally face her vampire roommate who was wearing a teasing smirking expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked with another sigh.

Katherine shrugged. "Don't take it personally, I just never see you around anymore."

"Why do you of all people care about seeing me?" She spat.

The brunette scoffed. "Please, don't break your neck sucking yourself off okay."

The witch's mouth agape at the inappropriate comment but Katherine continued.

"Your whereabouts don't mean shit to me but we are roommates, last I checked, and my eyeballs are still functioning. I've noticed a pattern that's intrigued me."

Caroline stared at her roommate curiously.

"The past couple of weeks you're never in the room, and when you do come back it's at the oddest hours..." Katherine suspiciously pointed out.

Caroline subtly gulped. She thought she was much more discreet when sneaking back in her room.

The strikingly beautiful brunette leaned forward in her seat, close enough where if she spoke only they would hear it. Her eyes boring into Caroline's like piercing daggers. The witch nearly distracted by her rare beauty—taking in her naturally arched eyebrows, perfectly shaped lips coated with a tasteful red lipstick, the deepest shade of brown eyes that looked nearly black, hair cascading down her back like a brown waterfall and skin made of porcelain.

Katherine was a flawless beauty, similar to Klaus. It was difficult to get a word in with their first impressions; maybe it was a vampire thing.

"What!" Caroline blurted.

The brunette tilted her head. "Are you doing drugs?" She accused, stunning Caroline immensely.

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly at a loss for words.

"No! No, I'm not doing drugs. Are you crazy?!"

Though it was an outrageous accusation it seemed better than the truth, for now.

"Sheesh, relax." Katherine huffed raising her hands in innocence. "It was just an assumption."

"Well—well you assumed wrong!" Caroline stuttered. "You can't just go around accusing people of being on drugs."

Katherine's eyes rolled. "Chill, it's not the end of the world. It's not like I accused you of fucking a teacher or something. Jesus Christ, you witches are so tense. Take the stick out of your ass every once in awhile, I promise you'll feel better."

She chose to ignore the string of insults; didn't have the energy to deal with vampire mess.

"Whatever, and for your information I've been studying." Caroline assured. "Would you like to keep a tracker on me now?"

A small smirk formed on Katherine's lips from the small jab. "Studying, huh?" She said dryly, twirling a strand of her curly hair between her fingers and clearly not buying Caroline's phony excuse.

Her stare intimidating, just like Klaus's. Being under a microscope of a vampire was the most intense and nerve-racking experience Caroline's experienced thus far in her young life. They all possessed eyes of tiger and natural fiery, like they were constantly on the prowl.

Caroline was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with how Katherine was practically studying her like she was a foreign insect. She shifted in her seat apprehensively, eyes wandering around the room to detour Katherine's heavy gaze.

She didn't succeed.

"What now? Not done being a creep?" Caroline sounding more annoyed than intended.

"You've been hanging out with a vampire." Katherine accurately accused, making Caroline's entire body tense.

She gulped then let out a breathless laugh. "Umm, uhh—what?"

The smirk remaining on the brunette's face. "Ah, well that one caught your attention."

Caroline scoffed. "Only because this assumption is more absurd than the first one."

"Is it?" Katherine raised an amused brow. "No point in denying it. I can smell him all over you." Her voice low and sultry.

Damn vampires and their creepy heightened senses. The fact they can even smell each other on other people made Caroline cringe more than she already was.

"I'm just gonna take a guess and say wolf boy and witch bitch are completely oblivious."

For some reason the urge to defend Bonnie and Tyler from the jab never came, probably because she was too fixated on Katherine's accurate accusation. Caroline didn't answer but that was all the answer the nosy vampire needed.

"Well, right on, Forbes." She praised . "Honestly I didn't think you had it in you."

"Katherine-"

"Not an insult, I swear. If anything I salute you." The brunette claimed. "Finally have a real man to ruffle those perfect little feathers of yours." She smirked.

Caroline's face turning a deep shade of red from Katherine's racy comment, especially given how she almost kissed Klaus a few weeks ago and it was still rotating in her mind like a broken record. It shouldn't be, she didn't want it to be, and now she had to brace herself to see him while also dealing with her invasive roommate.

\- _I cannot deal with this right now._

"That's not-"

"Oh sweet pea, relax. Look you're in great hands, and I do mean _great_ hands." She mused with a smirk. "Vampire sex is incredible, and by incredible I mean _phenomenal_. He could blow your back out twice in a row and you'll still beg for more while on the brink of death, and it'd be worth it."

Her blush increasing the more Katherine spoke. She talked about sex so casually, as if they were discussing the best food options in the cafeteria. From what she's observed over the past month, vampires are sexually liberating creatures. They're comfortable enough with themselves and each other to bring the topic into discussion without anyone giving funny looks.

Boundaries didn't exist for them.

She leaned in closer to whisper. "Oh and just between us girls, the best part is when you're so close, like peak of climax close, and he drives his fangs into you right before-"

"Katherine!" Slamming her hand against the wooden desk to silence the brunette but managed to garner attention of others for a brief moment as well.

She wasn't sure if she was more irritated by the vampire's lack of modesty or her own sexual frustration. Either way Caroline knew for a fact she was not discussing this with Katherine of all people.

"Oh my god, I'm not having sex with a vampire, okay?"

"But you're hanging out with one." Completely unfazed by the blonde's embarrassment. "That's who you've been sneaking around with all month, right?"

"Am not." She snorted.

Liar.

Katherine's smirk returned. "Mhmm, by the way you're a shit liar. So tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"First of all, there is no lucky guy and secondly, even if there was, I definitely wouldn't tell you." Caroline snapped.

"Is that your subtle way of admitting I'm right?" Katherine teased.

"Can you just drop it!" She hissed.

Katherine chuckled to herself, loving getting under Caroline's skin so effortlessly. She was prepared to respond again until Klaus walked through the door the same time the bell rang for class to begin.

He immediately made eye contact with the flustered blonde who had a mixed expression of relief and panic on her face. They exchanged brief glances, not necessarily awkward but enough for Katherine to easily put two and two together.

"Nevermind, I think I got my answer. But you should seriously work on your poker face." She said, finally sitting back in her seat.

Caroline didn't have the opportunity to refute with Klaus now sitting right next to her and Professor Sommers entering the room as well. He flashed over to her desk, allowing his intoxicating natural scent to sweep by like a breeze that she couldn't resist inhaling.

"Sorry I'm late I—are you alright?" Klaus asked with furrowed eyebrows noticing Caroline's now stiffened body and harsh gulp.

No way was she going to allow him to see anymore of her vulnerability, especially over something that wasn't true.

\- _Stupid Katherine._

The witch frantically nodded. "Yeah. Just nervous."

"Don't be. It's perfect, we've rehearsed. You could do this spell in your sleep." Klaus Said encouragingly while looking forward as the Professor made her announcements.

A flattered Caroline sighed. "I just hate presenting in general, whether I know the material or not. All the attention focused on me makes me anxious."

"You, Caroline Forbes? Not liking the spotlight on her at all times? Sounds false." Klaus teased with a smirk that earned him a nudge in the shoulder from the smiling blonde.

She turned her head and saw Katherine observing their playful interactions and immediately straightened in her seat and pulled away from him.

Klaus leaned in till his lips were by her ear. "If it makes you feel any better the attention will be on both of us. You're not going through this alone." He reassured. "Besides if you catch yourself ready to faint or fall on your arse, just imagine everyone in the room naked."

Caroline let out a small giggle as she and Klaus exchanged brief smiles. His gaze lingered, longer than intended and much to Caroline's discomfort. Being around him today was such a chore because if her meaningless racy thoughts that wouldn't stop. She broke the eye contact shifting in her seat and facing the front of the classroom as the professor began announcing the order.

Surprisingly his encouraging words actually did help when it was their turn to present to the class. They were the second to last group—Caroline hated being the first and towards the end of a presentation lineup. She didn't like to risk boring everyone to death after sitting through 10 presentations, but also didn't have the courage to set the bar for everyone else.

Her body involuntarily shook as she and Klaus walked from their seats down to the front. He was standing directly next to her after propping up the poster he created onto the whiteboard. The final project was beautiful, perfect mixture of warm colors. Caroline recalled last week when she was mixing the antidote together while Klaus worked fixedly on the poster. She had never seen him so focused—never looked up at her once or spoke until he was officially done. She knew art was his passion, but seeing him in his own element of it all was an appreciated sight to witness.

\- _My god! Snap out of it Caroline!_

She was beginning to question whether her nerves were from the presentation, or being in such close proximity with a certain vampire.

Klaus volunteered to speak first—noticing his partner ready to puke.

Caroline eventually demonstrated the truth serum she formulated, impressing her classmates and Klaus. He knew nothing about creating spells and certainly not skilled in performing them, despite his mother's family history. It truly was fascinating for him to witness Caroline do it so effortlessly—he was beaming throughout her entire segment.

Professor Sommers, and the rest of their fellow classmates, applauded them when their presentation finally concluded.

It certainly wasn't as terrible as Caroline presumed, but she'd be lying if Klaus wasn't the reason for that.

She noticed Katherine's slow claps and that same smirk playing on her lips as she observed them walking back to their seats.

"Great job you two! Ultimate power couple—whoops, I mean duo." Katherine innocently corrected herself when the pair finally sat down.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows while Caroline dug her fingernails into her palms and fought off any indication that she was affected.

"Friend of yours?" He asked as they both took their seats.

"Definitely not. She's my roommate."

"Ah, right the vampire." He concluded. "The one you were so eager to get kicked out; throwing a tantrum in the headmistress' office and what not."

Caroline shoved him playfully, forgetting they weren't somewhere off campus but in a classroom. A classroom full of students who weren't aware of their new friendship and surely wouldn't take kindness in knowing about it. It was becoming more difficult for Caroline to remember her limits with him—especially because he was so easy to be around.

Professor Sommers thankfully dismissed the class immediately after the last presentation. The last thing Caroline wanted was to endure anymore of Katherine's teasing comments. But that didn't stop the mischievous female vampire from wiggling her eyebrows suggestively towards the pair before walking out of the classroom.

Caroline ignored her entirely and Klaus, thankfully, wasn't paying attention.

"Good job on the presentation." Caroline said packing her backpack.

Klaus looked up with a smirk. "Likewise, love. I guess we're a pretty good team after all."

"As good of pair that a neurotic witch and cocky vampire can be." Caroline teased, making Klaus roll his eyes with a low chuckle as he stood up from the desk.

Caroline stood up as well, straightening down her skirt and pushing her hair back apprehensively. She snuck a few glances at Klaus who swooped his sketchbook in his arms and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

She wanted to say something to him but wasn't sure what—suddenly feeling awkward around him. It wasn't his fault, it was her personal feelings getting in the way again.

Mainly she was unsure where their 'friendship' stood now that the only reason for their partnership was over. Caroline didn't want to come off desperate by asking him but the unknown was also gnawing at her.

Her stomach fluttering like crazy with confliction and anxiety as she thought of the right way to break the silence walking toward the door. Her nerves didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who was staring at her cautiously.

Caroline was puzzled when they reached the door but Klaus stopped walking to face her.

"Okay, out with it Forbes. What's wrong?" He asked.

Her gulp a clear giveaway that his assumption was accurate. "I don't know what-"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You've been acting rather odd all period." He observed. "The presentation's over so you can't use that excuse anymore, so there's obviously something else on your mind?"

"Nothing's wrong I just-" She sighed. "What's going to happen, with us?"

Now Klaus was the puzzled one. His eyebrows scrunching together.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline had never felt more vulnerable than in this moment but his eyes a deep sea of concern and comfort soothed her biting nerves.

She deeply sighed, looking around to see if anyone was watching them or walking by which vexed Klaus more than he'd like to admit.

"Well the only reason we got close was because of this project. We were forced to be around each other and that's when we began hanging out, but now we don't have that anymore so I was—just wondering if-"

"We're still friends." He somberly finished the sentence for her.

Caroline simply nodded and her lips forming a straight line. Though they have been acting like friends the past couple of weeks, hearing Klaus say it out loud hit differently.

"Sweetheart, do you honestly believe I only asked you out because of a trivial assignment?" He asked with a laugh.

Caroline scoffed. "Don't laugh at me." A small smile breaking out.

Not only was he flattered but also shocked discovering Caroline cared about their friendship as much as he did. That she shared his fear of their time together ending. He didn't want to come off aggressive by mentioning it so he was thrilled that she did instead.

Klaus returned her smiley expression and took a step closer.

"I'm not laughing at you per say, just your assumptions I suppose."

Caroline's eyebrows lifted like she was waiting for him to continue talking.

"I enjoy you, Caroline. I enjoy your company if you haven't realized by now." He admitted. "We spend hours together without the urge to kill one another. To be quite honest love, I never thought twice about the project each time we were together. I'm actually insulted you'd think otherwise."

She snorted dramatically. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can actually because you sound completely mental." He chuckled, not amusing the witch.

"Gee, thanks." She mumbled.

Klaus sighed. "Look in all seriousness I had no intention of our little arrangement ending after this, alright? These past few weeks have genuinely been the most fun I've had in the five years being in this shit hole, and surely you can say the same."

Caroline's breath hitched at Klaus's admission. She did feel the same, not that she would ever admit it to him, nor did she ever think he'd say it to her.

"Besides, the whole sneaking around thing has its charms, and it's going to take a lot more than an insignificant school assignment to keep me away. Can't get rid of me that easily." He winked, making Caroline shiver.

"No harm in trying." She teased.

He hummed in response as if he had more to say.

She bit down on her smiling bottom lip. "So, still friends?"

Klaus smirked taking another step forward until Caroline's back was practically against the wooden door. Her eyes automatically looking down at his lips, completely forgetting they were standing outside a public hallway. His hands remained on his sides, not touching her, but Caroline still felt his heat all over. She was enveloped with all the intensity that came with him and how the close proximity was making her lightheaded.

She shamelessly followed the way his teeth dragged across his full bottom lip, fascinated by the color fading and returning. His purposeful action was almost too much to bare. The moment their eyes met again they were both breathing heavily, Caroline more, feeling like they've been in this position for hours but it's only been minutes.

The moment feeling too intimate, especially for Klaus, who was fighting off the merciless sin towards the witch staring at him with such purity. All the ways he wanted to explore her mind and dissect her character, feeling that familiar pull but this time more persistent. Reminiscing about their almost-kiss that has been tearing him apart since. The fact that she had such an affect on him terrified Klaus and by instinct needed to push her away; like anyone that got close to him. They were supposed to be friends—friends aren't meant to make you feel like this.

He rapidly blinked and backed away until he was certain he could look at her without his undead heart turning to mush.

\- _What is she doing to me?_

"Friends." Klaus quickly affirmed witch a whooshing sound left in his wake after flashing away and leaving Caroline alone with her own conflicting thoughts.

* * *

Caroline sat across from Klaus on the floor with her legs against her chest, his back pressed onto the wall and legs straight out, ankles crossed.

"His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy's white face came up to his own. He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God." Klaus softly read, though his voice echoed loudly in the empty church.

After dinner he insisted on taking Caroline on yet another adventure—which she graciously accepted. Dodging Tyler and Bonnie was more challenging this time but she was determined to make it work. She wasn't sure if the prospect of getting caught fueled her rebellious streak more, or the simple fact of joyous moments spent with Klaus. He was so excited secretly texting her at dinner about the impromptu trip, Caroline couldn't resist the bait.

Nothing too public like the restaurant or extravagant like the festival, but more simple and intimate. He had discovered an abandoned church about 15 minutes from the school last year on one his many solo strolls, and ironically it became his safe haven. The mosaic glass glistened proudly with its vibrant hues.

No one had entered the building in years so Klaus claimed it as his own. He would do homework, read or draw in the confinement of his peaceful solitary. Until Caroline he never showed this place to anyone, not even mentioning it to his friends, nor Aurora. It was a sanctuary. Klaus wasn't religious in the slightest, but being here gave solace and clarity when he yearned and needed it the most. He was his own spiritual guide. It was one of his favorite places that he wanted her to see. Caroline was beginning to realize there were a lot of aspects about Klaus no one knew about, besides her. She didn't feel prideful or smug, but more appreciative and warm that he was slowly beginning to trust her.

Sometimes she felt the same.

The witch looked at him admirably with a soft smile on her lips as she listened to him recite one of many of her favorite quotes.

She had read them over and over in her head multiple times, believing in something she's never felt, but nothing compared to how angelic those words sounded coming from the English charmer. Grateful he was looking down to not notice the lingering stare she aimed towards him.

"What?" Klaus quirked a brow.

So much for that.

She was so transfixed by him she could barely recall him talking at all. Ever since their conversation after class she's felt different. That odd stir occurring in her stomach again—the sickening feel of her life no longer making sense. Why her mind was incapable of depositing him and letting her breathe again.

\- _If I could slap you, I would._

The blonde dramatically shook her head to hide her pink cheeks. "Nothing."

Klaus smirked before looking back down at the notebook continuing.

"So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her." He paused sensing the witch's heavy gaze still on him, who was following his every word.

Caroline stared longly as he read. Memorizing the way his full lips shaped every word and redesigned them so eloquently. How pure and content he looked simply just reading through the pages worth of quotes in her notebook, that he playfully snatched out her bag when she wasn't looking.

She couldn't even find the space for annoyance when he began reading the passages; instantly melting in his accented diction.

Her soft blue eyes bore into his like a thunderstorm, leaving Klaus nearly speechless for the first time in his life. Mouth dry and calm my palms.

The atmosphere between them today felt different. Not bad, just different. It was usually Klaus who caught her off guard with his lurking gazes and making her tingle under his attention, but now the roles reversed.

She seemed more comfortable around him and less guarded, which was as terrifying as it was intriguing.

Klaus cleared his throat retreating his focus back to the page. "At his lips' touch she blossomed like a flower and the incarnation was complete." He finished, grazing his fingers over the white page.

"I like that one." He said under his breath—closing the notebook.

"I can tell." Caroline teased.

Klaus shook his head with a small grin, turning the pages aimlessly.

"Why'd you want to show me this place so badly?" She wondered.

"I usually come here a few times a week. It's nice, peaceful. Breaks the monotony of being trapped in the gates of hell. Haven't exactly had the time to do so with you on my arm lately." He snickered. "Thought it'd be fitting change for our little outings." Klaus answered still not looking at her.

She fidgeted with her fingers and tucked her knees more into her as she watched him quizzically.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends what it is." Still skimming.

She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever been in love?"

That got his attention.

He briefly stiffened before finally looking up at her, slowly and curiously.

Klaus closed the reading material to focus on the blonde asking absurd questions.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Caroline shrugged. "Just making conversation, I guess."

"Well that's a pretty heavy conversation starter." He said teasingly but Caroline could hear the underlying defensiveness in his tone.

Last thing she wanted to do was ruin another great evening with deep conversations but they were friends, real friends. She felt they reached a point where they could discuss things like this without him pushing her away.

"You read a lot about love, all the quotes in my notebook are about it and you enjoy those too. It isn't too far-fetched to wonder if you've experienced it yourself" Caroline implied.

Klaus gulped. "Well, I haven't. Sorry to disappoint."

"I'm not disappointed, I just don't believe you."

Tilting his head and pushing his back off the wall to scoot closer towards her on the dirty floor, Klaus folded his hands over legs.

"Is that so?" One eyebrow lifted with the question.

Caroline nervously swallowed but bravely nodded. "I think you're afraid to show people what a romantic you really are."

His jaw clenched. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except the truth." She countered. "You perceive love or any kind of intimacy as some kind of weakness, when in actuality it can be your greatest strength."

He scoffed. "You really think you have me all figured out don't you princess?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "You're not as complex as you wish to be."

She expected him to shut down again. Throw his walls back up and end the night entirely without another word about this, to her surprise he simply smirked instead.

Grabbing her notebook again and studying it carefully in his hands. "Hm, well if that's the case I think I have you pretty figured out as well. You believe in love quite a bit—yearn for it even. The concept of genuine unconditional love terrifies as much as motivates you. Sharing such a rare aspect of life with another and yet, you don't feel it for the boy who's been in your life for six months."

Caroline stiffened.

Damn him.

Her eyes slightly widened at Klaus's statement and hating that she couldn't refute it.

Suddenly regretting sharing that piece of personal information with him and how accurately he dissected her.

"We're not talking about me."

"Why?" He shrugged. "It's an interesting conversation, right, and a valid observation that you've yet to refute because you can't. From where I'm standing you're afraid to admit your own truth."

He really was a thorn in her side whenever he saw the opportunity, and she certainly wouldn't admit that he was right about anything.

"That's-"

"Different? Complicated?" He finished the sentence for her. "It always is with you." Shaking his head.

Similarly to Klaus, Caroline didn't like being analyzed especially by Klaus himself who could read people like a book. Though he still hasn't disclosed his exact age with her yet, he's been around long enough to decipher all kinds of people. Very rarely did anything still surprise him.

She didn't comment further on his observation and wanted to deter the subject away from her.

"What's so interesting in that sketchbook, huh?" Noting the way his body tensed and his mouth molded shut.

His most prized possession. Each page expressing a different memory, nightmares, feeling or trauma he's endured throughout his lifetime.

All of his most intimate thoughts were confined in the pages of the old fashioned brown leather book. No one, absolutely no one, was allowed to even touch it and never dared to ask about it. Caroline Forbes didn't need to see it...did she?

Klaus opened his mouth to reply until a blinding flashlight peeked through the hall and he scurried to his feet, confusing Caroline.

"We need to go-now." He said sternly grabbing his bag off the dirty floor.

Her eyebrows pulled together. "What, why?"

"Unless you want to suffer the consequences of a guard chasing you down, I'd save the questions for later."

"Guard?" Now she saw the flashlight inching closer towards them as well and immediately panicked.

Her eyes grew two sizes. "What the hell Klaus! I thought you said this place was abandoned?!"

"Easy love, we're in a church." His teasing smirk did nothing to calm her paranoia.

"Klaus." She warned witch a threatening glare.

"Did I say abandoned? I meant condemned."

"Seriously! This is illegal, you know! People go to jail for this." She yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Relax, you're not going to jail." He ensured.

"Says who, you? Because you're such a law abiding citizen." Her sarcasm not amusing him in the slightest. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this."

He rolled her eyes as she began pacing around in a circle and nearly yanking her hair out.

"If we're being technical, sneaking off campus is just as frowned upon but you practically treat it as foreplay. Don't get soft on me now, love." He winked.

She growled. "Can you take something seriously for once in your life! We are on forbidden property! I won't be apart of breaking and entering."

"Well tough shit sweetheart because you're already in it." He snapped. "Look, you can bite my head off when we get back to campus but right now we need to go."

Caroline stubbornly stood in place with her hands on her hips.

Klaus scoffed.

"Or I could simply kill the pathetic mortal and neither of us will have to worry about anything." He suggested, knowing that'd get her moving.

She quickly gathered all her things from the floor and waited for Klaus to instruct her on where to exit without being seen.

Caroline's mind bombarded with flashbacks of their first time leaving campus together and the difficulty of avoiding the school security. Only advantage now was that at least this guard was an average sized human instead of giants of steel.

He silently pointed towards the front door and gestured for her to take quiet but steps. This was the part she hated about 'living on the wild side'; the escape route. Her anxiety was on another level and her raging thoughts concluded that one way or another they'd be caught. Not that she knew what kind of harm humans could inflict on supernatural beings, but she didn't want to find out. Engaging in criminal behavior was not what she signed up for.

Klaus was practically an expert at ducking and hiding but assisting Caroline was slowing him down. As they took cautious steps towards the door, he tensed and eyes widened from a creaking sound behind him and seeing it was from the nervous blonde.

She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' right as the flashlight beamed directly on them from across the room.

"Hey! Who's there?" The white-haired security guard yelled.

"Run." Klaus commanded and both began sprinting away.

They could hear the guard yelling from behind them. Klaus opened the door for Caroline to go ahead of him and both hopped off the stage gracefully and headed for the exit door. Their feet and knees lifting high above the ground for more momentum.

Caroline had never ran so much in her life, never had a reason to. She was glad Klaus was running at human speed so she wasn't completely alone in this. Given their situation, the last thing either expected was for them to burst into laughter while trying to outrun the equivalent of a mall cop.

It was ridiculous. Two powerful supernatural beings sprinting away from a basic human when both had the capability of eliminating him from the equation entirely. But it was also fun, at least for Caroline who's never ran from the law before. If she ever talked to her witch friends about this they'd think she was insane for finding the joy in her mischief, but she didn't care. Looking over at the vampire next to her with a wild smile on his face as they pushed their way out of the building.

They ran a few blocks before Klaus pulled her to the back of another building. Their backs against the wall, eyes closed and both panting heavily trying to catch their breaths.

"Did we lose him?" She asked between shaky breaths.

Klaus slowly poked his head out to see and immediately pulled back.

"Negative." He affirmed.

Caroline huffed, exhausted. "I can't believe this old man is really still chasing us." She said with a slight laugh. "It's going to take forever to get back at this pace."

Klaus's chest heaved as he looked around the corner and saw the guard catching up; mildly impressed by the stamina. There was one idea that popped in his head, an easy solution to smoke this guard for good; he just wasn't sure if Caroline would let him.

What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

He turned back to Caroline who was waiting for his response.

"Do you trust me?"

She stared confusedly. "What? Klaus-"

"Bloody hell just answer the damn question. Do you trust me or not?" He asked again.

A question she had been debating about with herself for the past couple of weeks. Given everything they've discussed with each other is far and her risking her academic career and social card for him, could she really say no?

She licked her lips nervously. "Do I really have a choice right now?"

That answer was sufficient enough for Klaus who instantly scooped her in his arms bridal style. Caroline didn't even have a minute to process her current intimate position because Klaus was already vamp speeding away.

Caroline felt the wind was being knocked out of her from the impact—never experienced anything like this before. Slapping him in the face for not asking first crossed her mind a few times but The speed was exhilarating, her adrenaline pumping at superhuman pace she thought she'd pass out. Never seeing Klaus use any of abilities before was actually rewarding, for her to see how extraordinary he truly is. She couldn't see his face, just a blur of white and brown streaks but she knew she was safe with him.

He held her tightly to his chest, snug and protected like he was afraid of dropping her. The whiplash no longer phasing her because she only focused on him and the way her body got perfectly with his.

She's been in his arms more times in the past couple of weeks than Tyler's in the past month.

Within minutes they finally reached the iron gates of Whitmore Academy. As expected, no one was around and the campus was quiet, especially because it was nearly 10 at night.

Caroline subtly pouted when Klaus dropped her legs so she could stand on her own, but she shivered at his hands lingering on her waist. She pulled down the hem of her dress noticing it slightly lifted.

Klaus let out an unnecessary deep breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Well, I think we lost him now." He said cheekily.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm-I'm sure we did."

He breathlessly laughed. "Too bad our night ended so early. Things were just getting interesting." He said with a sly smirk.

Caroline snorted. "Maybe you'll think about that next time before inviting a girl to a condemned building and making her literally run from the law."

Klaus shrugged leaning against the gates. "I don't know, I kinda like the thrill of it all. Me and you, the supernatural Bonnie & Clyde? The world would be in absolute shambles."

She giggled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"Okay Clyde, are you going to help me over this wall or are you just going to stand there until we get in real trouble?" Her eyebrow raised as the challenge fell from her lips.

Klaus hummed staring up at the tall brick wall that, one upon a time, intimidated the blonde who was now eager to go over it.

He stepped closer, more than necessary as he curled around until he stood behind directly behind her. His strong hands gripped her hips on both sides—the touch making Caroline subconsciously jolt forward. Senses on an overdrive and adrenaline still on a high—her body more sensitive than she liked to admit. Feeling his warm breath brush the back of her neck provoked an unwelcoming whimper from her lips that she forced herself to swallow.

She quickly regained her composure and allowed him to lift her up until she was able to grab the ledge on her own. Klaus insisted on her climbing over fully before he made a move but Caroline refused—claiming she didn't need his help. They bickered back and forth like children until Klaus ended the debate and let her go to climb up himself.

Caroline huffed in annoyance when he managed to climb over faster, landing perfectly on his feet while she was basically straddling the wall.

For some reason this was more difficult than she remembered.

\- _Maybe because he helped you all the way over the other times when you weren't being stubborn. Just a guess._

Klaus smirked and folded his arms watching her struggle. "Need a hand, love?

"No. This would be so less embarrassing if it was anyone but you standing here." She grumbled.

His smirk widened and her eyes narrowed.

Caroline growled, swallowing her pride. "Fine, fine. I need help."

Klaus chuckled approaching the bricks again and began climbing the few bricks before he reached her. He was sensing the difficulty of assistance from this angle as well. Worse case scenario, she falls and uses him as a cushion.

He instructed her to lift one leg over at a time, slowly. Klaus could feel her nerves and tried to ease her with a few encouraging words but that only seemed to annoy her more.

Eventually she was able to throw both legs over but the moment she let go of the ledge to wrap her arms around his neck, everything came tumbling down.

They both shrieked when Caroline leaned forward and Klaus fell backwards off the wall. His back crashing hard onto the newly cut grass and the small witch crashing on top of him with a thud. The bricked wall thankfully not as high as Caroline dramatized but falling off of it still wasn't painless, not even for an almighty vampire.

He groaned hitting the ground, as did Caroline. When both stared up at each other and digest what had just occurred, the laughter had a mind of its own. Caroline kept her head low against his chest to muffle her hysterics.

Keeping quiet should've been priority now that they were back on campus but tonight ended up to be the most wild. From breaking into forbidden building to being chased down by old men to falling off of brick walls. How could they not find the humor in it all?

Their laughter slowly began to die out when both took notice of their current position.

Caroline sprawled on top of him, straddling his waist, arms locked and palms down in the grass on both sides of his head. Her unruly golden curls smelled of the floral-scented shampoo Klaus has grown to know and love, invading his senses as her hair swayed in his face. Her eyes boring into his, those gorgeous blue gems that he could stare into forever if she'd let him now a shade darker from the obvious lust living in them. A lust that reflected in Klaus's eyes as well.

His hands felt too good on her hips to push away, feeling the sick burn like he was branding her with his touch alone. Breathing labored and hot as his attention shifted from her eyes to her plump lips hungrily. He took note of Caroline trapping her bottom lip between her teeth as usual, but this time there was a different meaning. She had no idea how arousing that simple nervous act was to him—making his control slip by the second. But the way he was gazing at her with pure want and desire made Caroline want to drop all inhibitions.

\- _No, no Caroline you can't!_

Her body and mind at war.

She knew deep down this was wrong, irresponsible and tacky but this was something that had been building up for weeks. Caroline had been denying him for weeks—denying them. It was becoming more and more difficult to the point where she didn't want to anymore. Any thought of consequences were blocked out when she subtly shifted on his lap. The curse that escaped his lips made her movements cease until she realized she was practically sitting on his crotch.

Klaus noticed the new formed glint in her eye at the realization and wanted so badly to pull her down to him, but he didn't move. He wanted her to call all the shots first so he knew it was something she really wanted. Being presumptuous with Caroline has caught him in a web of disappointment before and he never desired for that to happen again.

He didn't have to wait too long for her response as her face slowly inched lower towards his. Their foreheads and noses brushing, lips teasing each other cruelly by barely touching. Klaus gazed up at her hesitant stare, her harsh breathing beautifully pounding in his ears. God, she was so beautiful.

Caroline slightly jerked away but relaxed when Klaus's hand reached up to her face—tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and his finger lingering on her cheek. He examined her face thoroughly with his finger stroking over her cheekbones, chin, jawline and nose artistically. Like she was a grand work of art and he wanted it; wanted her. His hand cupping the side of her face and his thumb softly brushing the skin.

She felt warm all over, an unexpected grin played on her lips at the gesture and relaxed into his touch. Her eyes briefly closed, humming and inhaling the musk air and his signature scent for an intoxicating mixture. His palm soothing against her face—Caroline was convinced she could melt into it.

It was when her eyes opened that she was met with nothing but adoration. She felt safe, confident and beautiful in this moment with the most attractive man she's ever known staring at her like she was gold. Her lips parted taking in the softness of his features as his gaze never faltered. No matter what Caroline told herself or believed, in this moment she wanted him and he wanted her. The denial was only hurting them both and she was tired of fighting herself.

In this moment she wasn't Caroline Forbes and he wasn't Klaus Mikaelson. They were just two normal kids who couldn't stop thinking about each other.

\- _This is wrong. This is so WRONG!_

She pushed her subconscious away, no longer caring about anyone but the man underneath her. Nothing about this felt wrong, he didn't feel wrong. It scared Caroline how much this felt right. Being with him in the most compromising position, even with the possibility of someone walking by seeing them. She couldn't find a care in the world.

Not the way his eyes glossed over with such want and desire, emotions she's never witnessed before towards her. Tyler has 'wanted' her but it was solely out of lust. He didn't make her skin crawl from just one touch or stomach flip from the promises in his eyes. Tempting her to risk it all with no hesitation, but only anticipation for what's to come.

She sunk her head down to his slowly.

The angel and devil in her head fighting each other but the devil was winning. Her golden curls fell forward the more she leaned into him like a blonde curtain over his head. Klaus was trying his hardest not to intervene, to allow her to make all the moves but she was certainly testing his patience. He understood how nervous and confused she must be, he could relate, but figured encouragement would force her to make a move.

Caroline sighed in relief when Klaus graciously met her halfway and pressed his lips against hers softly. The sparks were instant and vibrant as their lips connected for the first time, giving them a high that most people could only dream about. His rosy lips barely against hers-to caught off guard to register what's happening but too entranced to pull away.

The witch feeling the familiar warmth that always occurred when around him but an unexpected shiver that felt more like a lightning bolt piercing through her body. How just the faintest taste of him already triggered a new addiction—it was indescribable.

She ghosted her lips over his hesitantly, opening her hooded eyes to look down at the stunned man underneath her when the kiss parted. Caroline's pupils dilated and body hot as they just stared at each other for what felt like forever, with uncertainty but overpowering lust. As if they were trying to process what had just happened; that they kissed.

They really kissed.

The blonde tried to calculate her next move. Should she run back to her room and forget this happened and block him from her life for good, or bask in the moment—this long awaited moment. To taste him, revel in his scent and enjoy everything that came with. For once to not think about anything else and live in the present and no longer denying either of them.

With that thought, Caroline bent her head down with more purpose. This second kiss more determined and powerful, she felt all the hairs on her body stand up. She felt all of him through this one kiss and it was driving her wild. The softness of his lips contradicting the rough passionate kisses made her head spin on an axis. Her hands buried in the grass on both sides of his head while his were securely on her fabric covered hips. A soft moan escaped her pretty lips when he gripped her, allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth. She was beyond grateful that he didn't smoke tonight, not wanting the bitterness of cigarettes to dominate the sweet taste of his mouth. The sensual noises increased from the bold action which only stirred Klaus on more.

He gracefully rolled their bodies till hers was underneath him; their lips remained attached and he settled comfortably between her legs.

Usually Caroline would rage over the grass stains she'll now have to scrub out of her dress tomorrow but she didn't care—she couldn't. Not the way his lips slanted over hers, his tongue licking inside her mouth hotly and body grinding into hers sinfully. The denim of his jeans scratching her skin. She could feel his hardened bulge through the fabric, awakening her aching center.

Klaus moaned loudly when Caroline began rocking her hips up into his experimentally but effectively. His grip tightened as her movements became more apparent. Never had he desired for someone so badly. He had been with many girls, women, over the century most of them he only entertained for a night or even an hour but Caroline...

\- _God, Caroline..._

The blonde witch who pestered his thoughts and invaded his senses. All the built up tension, arguments, insults and banter they've exchanged over the past few weeks led to this moment. The moment of him having Caroline Forbes in his arms, under his body with permission to kiss her tempting lips until there was no air left; revel in the scent of her hair and softness of her skin.

So many times, countless sleepless nights has Klaus entertained this scenario in his mind. Imagining how her lips would feel, taste and move along with his. Those fantasies didn't hold a candle to the reality of kissing her soft-skinned lips that exuded fiery passion.

Just as Gatsby's unutterable visions faded after the long-awaited reality of sharing that first kiss with his Daisy. Capturing it like a photograph to store in his memory to hold forever, even after the fleeting moment vanished. Relishing in the way she willingly unfolded like a blossoming rose, because she wanted him too.

Klaus's fingers threaded through the blonde curls enthusiastically, usually so in tact and perfect now messy and wild from his eagerness but she didn't oppose. There was nothing more liberating than feeling his desire for her.

Caroline moaned into another heated exchange, her tongue tangling with Klaus's as their dance continued. She felt his hand slip down to her side, bunching up her dress up enough for him to reach the top of her bare thigh. Klaus didn't notice the soft gasp escaping her lips that he swallowed unintentionally.

The feeling of his cold hand touching her hot skin created the perfect combination.

Her head tilted back, inhaling a few much needed shallow breaths she was deprived of but Klaus's lips descending down her neck continued to make her breathless. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut when his mouth sought out her pulse point and relentlessly sucked on the spot like it was a mission.

Practically tasting the warm blood flowing through her every vein and rising to the surface. Resisting the temptation of the potent aroma and refocusing on the sweetness of her flesh.

He nibbled the area lightly with his human teeth and his tongue licked over the wound soothingly, with a deep moan falling from her lips.

\- _Isn't that going to leave a mark?_

All her subconscious concerns being pushed to the side.

She was convinced she saw stars.

Eyes clamped shut and lips parted enough for her whimpers and moans to flow melodically through the vampire's ears. Klaus loved it. Never wanting to go another day not hearing her unravel underneath him.

Her hesitant wandering hands ventured up his Henley, now resting on his spine awkwardly. If he wasn't already aware of her lack of sexual experience, this proved it enough. When she and Tyler made out it was usually him doing all the touching but no one fascinated her the way Klaus did. She wanted to know every ridge, curve and flaw of his body from touch alone.

As if reading her mind, Klaus lifted his face from the comfort of her neck. His hands on both sides of her head in the grass looking over her every feature carefully. Eyes followed the motion of her teeth scratching over her lip nervously.

Caroline felt so small under his stare, even though his gaze gave her no reason to think it. There was a heaviness and intimidation in his hard features that made her feel inferior and she hated it, hated him.

Studying her was one of Klaus's favorite hobbies and he was doing just that with his soft gaze. Observing her hesitant hands wanting to reach for him but too afraid to as if she would break him.

The thought made him laugh.

He wasn't smug or cheeky, more entranced and curios. Memorizing the way her eyes sparkled into his and body relaxed under his touch—trusting him.

The crease in his forehead returned and finger set a tingly motion through the witch's body as it brushed her cheek in soft but effective strides. Uncertainty washed over her face but Klaus's smile calmed her. Leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Its okay, love. I want you to touch me." Klaus assured in an almost whisper, leaning his forehead against hers.

So intimate.

Both their eyes closed then opened simultaneously. Their skin set ablaze and harsh breaths mingled as they stared into one another's souls; the souls they've hid from everyone besides each other.

Feeling she needed more encouragement, Klaus dipped his head again kissing her lips softly. "You have no idea how badly I want you. How many times I've imagined this..."

\- _He should not be allowed to say those things._

She pleasurably sighed when he left hot kisses across her chest just above the neck line of her dress.

The sweat from her damp skin lingered on his tongue, salty and exquisite tingling his taste buds.

If only he knew how desperately she felt the same, how she's thought about how his lips would feel against hers on numerous occasions. That night in the park playing a major role in her curiosity just from his breath.

Would they be soft, aggressive or something in between? Would his hands feel rough on her delicate skin or soothing? How he's invaded her dreams at night, more than once, and she found herself not wanting to wake up and leave him.

Fighting off her attraction was one thing but forcing herself to hate him was another and it became more and more exhausting the closer they became.

Their tongues clashed and tasted each other's the only way they knew how. Finding the perfect rhythm that made Klaus's dead heart skip a beat.

Caroline took the bait as her hands motioned upwards again. The coldness of his skin contradicted the warmness he offered her. He was softer than imagined, skin flawless and pale under her curious fingertips. Pinching the bottom of his spine, which she was pleased with his reaction, then moving lower to his chest. Not yet going further than his stomach that was constricting with every touch.

His abdomen hard and rigid for his lean muscular form. The 'V' defined and apparent to her blind touch with a small scar just above his pants buckle; she'd ask about later. He was a masterpiece.

It fascinated her. Everything about him fascinated her and she wanted to explore it all.

She gasped again when Klaus pushed her dress up a little higher, practically settling his palm over her ass, making her yelp in his mouth.

They giggled briefly before Caroline raised her hands up on both sides of his face to pull him in for another kiss. Caroline did nothing to shoo him away when he hiked her legs up higher over his waist. Pressing herself more into his hold as their lower regions thrust against each other through their clothes.

Caroline's moans growing more desperate at the feel of his belt buckle sliding up and down the thin fabric of her panties, which held little imagination of the wetness forming there. The heat her body was radiating felt unfamiliar and different but she craved more. She wanted to feel him, all of him. Having no choice but to buck her hips into his, succumb to chasing the delicious friction that was igniting him as much as her.

"Fuck, Caroline." Klaus cursed in between kisses. His voice low, husky and too damn sexy against her lips.

No ones ever cursed from her pleasure. She wasn't even aware she was giving him pleasure, but it was exhilarating. Having the most powerful creature and beautiful man she's ever known, weak in his knees over just _her._

Moaning in pure delightful torture when he tugged on her bottom lip seductively with his human teeth. Only momentarily did she wish he used his fangs and feel his tongue scoop up the spilling red blood that would surely fall. Pleading him to come closer with every feverish kiss Caroline's hands didn't say idle roaming his chiseled back. Slipping underneath his shirt to feel the cold skin of his lower back and pulling him forward as if they weren't close enough.

\- _How far am I going to let this go?_

The blonde wondered while focusing on the immortal giving her immense pleasure.

No, she didn't think Klaus was going to fuck her on the front lawn of their school. He respected her virtue and she surely never imagined this being how she lost it but...nothing ever felt more right.

Caroline always used 'the right moment' as her excuse for not having sex with past boyfriends, or Tyler yet here she was. Contemplating losing her virginity to the boy she claimed to hate all her life and who tormented her for five years. Who got under her skin wickedly and set it ablaze with just one look. Clouded her vision with stars and elevated her into an abyss of nirvana with just one kiss.

Their first kiss.

With Klaus every moment was the right one. At this point she couldn't imagine this ending.

She had never been kissed like this before, with such intense passion and longing. Pure hunger and want. Filling her stomach with infinite butterflies and delicious heat soaring between her thighs.

Klaus spoke softly into her mouth and in between kisses but never pulling too far away. Saying how beautiful she was and how long he's longed for her. Teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue before kissing them rhythmically then retreating to do it again. Though it was complete torture for the young witch it was also sweet and sexy.

\- _Wait, past boyfriends...Tyler..._

_\- ..._

_\- ..._

_\- Oh my god Tyler!_

Tyler.

Her boyfriend Tyler who has done nothing to harm her and loves her.

Tyler.

Her boyfriend who she's been abandoning the past few weeks to hang out Klaus and was now cheating on him with as well. Her kind and sweet boyfriend who didn't deserve any of what she was doing to him.

What is she doing?

\- _Making out with an arrogant ass of a vampire when you have a sweet boy who's perfect in all ways, is what you're doing._

It didn't take a rocket scientist to prove how wrong this was—shameful even. How she shouldn't have even been imagining being with anyone else, let alone acting on it.

\- _I am not a cheater._

_\- But you are._

This wasn't her. She didn't do things like this.

Even with the haze of guilt setting in the note dominant part of her self conscious urged Klaus to continue his pleasurable ministrations.

\- _No_.

Pleading with herself.

Klaus was someone she wasn't even supposed to be acquaintances with let alone be intimate with. She allowed her misjudgment and aimless lust to conquer her beliefs and allowed him to make her lose sight of her purpose and herself.

When she abruptly turned her head to the side, inevitably breaking the kiss, she placed her palms on his chest to create space between their bodies. Klaus stared down at her flushed skin and with confusion

Caroline sat up on the grass and scooted her body from under his, fingertips tracing her lips and shaking her head to gather all her feelings.

What was she feeling?

Guilt? Shame? Both?

"Hey," Klaus whispered. "What's wrong-" His face fell when she dodged his attempt at comforting her and huddled more into herself.

Klaus retreated his hand and swallowed audibly. "Caroline?"

Her head moving side to side frantically. "You can't do that."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Caroline I-"

"No...no...you can't do that. We can't..." Still shaking her head. "This was a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake." She said under her breath.

"Talk to me-" Klaus leaned forward to cuff her face in his hand but she quickly jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She pleaded, moving further away as if in pure disgust.

She noticed Klaus face drop at her tone. Caroline wasn't sure if she was more sick in him or herself.

Taking a much needed deep breath she was able to find the words again. "I don't know what's wrong with me. "What am I-" Choking up. "I don't do this. This is wrong. You can't kiss me. I have a boyfriend."

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Didn't seem that way a few minutes ago, and for the record we kissed each other." He corrected.

She scoffed, hurrying to her feet and dusting off her clothes. Avoiding the disappointing gaze from the vampire still sitting on the ground.

Caroline pushed her hair back out to her face licking her lips nervously. "This never should've happened. Class partners is all we were, I drew that line when this whole thing first started."

"And now you've crossed that line." He countered.

"Please don't remind me."

She sighed, placing her arms across her chest like she was cold, not sure if the shiver was from the outdoors or Klaus's presence.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing here, what I'm doing with you. I should've never agreed to go out with you tonight, or any night. Since day one this was a bad idea. I have a boyfriend and you're..." Trailing off.

"I'm what, Caroline?" Klaus demanded in a low tone between gritted teeth, feeling his anger began to boil up to the peak of his head where all the blood was rushing to.

She gasped when he was now back on his feet in a timely manner.

"You know it's funny you keep bringing up Lockwood whenever we're together, have you noticed that?" He chuckled bringing his hands behind his back. "At first I figured it was just a ploy to keep your defenses up with me when we first met, a facade of some sort. But now I'm wondering who you're trying to convince more of his existence, or his so-called importance in your life. Me or you?"

Her voice momentarily caught in a tangled web in her throat, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. Everything was too raw right now she couldn't formulate a damn thought properly.

She wetted her dry and shaky lips.

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me, alright. Us getting to know each other was fine but a one time thing was all it was meant to be. Definitely was never supposed to escalate to anything more, not this. I'm not one of your conquests."

"Conquest? Fuckin' hell Caroline! I just can't win with you, can I?" He growled almost animalistic in pure frustration like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Excuse me-"

"Do you know how madly infuriating you are?! Conquest, really! Have I ever given a reason to believe I've ever thought so little of you enough to do something so cruel?" Klaus practically yelled.

"It's not like you have a problem doing that to Aurora. You're screwing her but kissing me. Juggling multiple girls at once clearly isn't an issue for you so what am I supposed to think?" She blurted and immediately wished she could take back.

Her eyes full of regret and guilt while his furious and...hurt? He was livid that she would ever reduce herself to some kind of side piece, let alone think that's how he viewed her as well and to now throw Aurora into this...

What would it take for her to not see him as the fuckboy player she's seen him as all these years? What more did he need to prove, or was this her way of forcing herself to believe he wasn't good for her?

Klaus wasn't sure on any of those questions, too clouded with anger at the moment.

Caroline gulped, wiping the apparent wetness from under her eyes. She was finding it difficult to look at him at all now. She couldn't take back what she said, no matter how much it obviously hurt him. Knowing it was a low point to press but maybe it was easier this way, for both of them.

"This-this was a mistake." She stuttered. "A completely impulsive lapse of judgment that neither of us intended to happen, that shouldn't have happened." Caroline rambled.

She certainly didn't believe that.

"We were both just caught up in the heat of the moment and did something stupid and crazy that we both regret. We're friends, or...whatever...I think we can agree on that, right?" She assumed pressing her lips together to contain the cry threatening to escape.

"Friends…hm." He muttered with a slow nod. "You know I don't really need anymore friends, Caroline.."

Her stomach sank deeper and deeper into itself from his low tone and cold words.

Klaus's frown remained on his face, deepening into a scowl. His jaw clenched and eyes dark as his body towered over hers. The vein in his neck pulsing wildly from anger and frustration and hummed with fury.

Just when he thought he found someone let his guard down with, she proved once again why his walls stayed upright and strong. Why opening up was overrated and forming bonds was a waste of time.

Caroline could barely look at him, afraid of the affect his glare would have and make her feel worse than she already did. His intimidating yet oddly comforting gaze now an icy glare of distaste.

She was a coward. They both knew it and Klaus refused to dull his feelings to make hers justifiable.

His jaw clenched. "It wasn't intentional, no, but do I regret it? Also no, and I won't tell you what you want to hear just so you can sleep peacefully at night." Klaus said darkly.

Caroline's throat tightened when her eyes finally met his; as overwhelming as expected if not more.

The double meaning between his words made her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach violently. How she wish she had the courage to be as honest. The lump in her throat constricting her voice and ceasing any opportunity she had of speaking.

So much she wanted to say to him, things that didn't even make sense but the way he was looking at her encouraged her silence.

She gulped again with a slight nod as she finally found her voice. "It-it can't happen again, got it? This has to stay just between us. Promise?" Caroline proposed. "I mean it Klaus. Promise me." She pleaded when the vampire made no effort to reply.

Caroline barely believed anything she was saying and it was killing her inside, but it was the right thing to do—even if she had to hurt him in the process. They could never be more than friends, shouldn't even be that.

Klaus pressed his lips into a line staring down at the girl, who just 15 minutes ago was the object of his affection, with utter hurt and disappointment.

He couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear because then it would make it real, him pretending what they shared was wrong. There was nothing wrong with the way he was feeling, but so much he wished he felt it for anyone besides her. What a fool he was to think she was different when she never gave him the same courtesy. How he could ever think she was more than the judgmental witch he pegged her for all these years.

Daisy was just a figment of Gatsby's imagination. A romanticized notion of his true love and was too blinded by his own hope to realize it was all a dream; that she wasn't who he thought. Klaus refused to reduce himself to such a naive standard and let Caroline toy with him more than she already has.

His hope fled aimlessly into the abyss, and for the sake of them both he needed to walk away from her right now before he made a _permanent _impulsive mistake.

Their strained gazes fell as Klaus pushed past her without another word. His shoulder bumping against hers with intentional force, walking towards his residence hall in slow strides. Allowing the cold night breeze to dominate his body and cool off his heated skin. His back towards her so she wouldn't see his face transforming into the monster she knew. A monster with a heart that pumped for her golden light, that died with every step he took away from it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, angst galore! But on the bright side...THE FIRST AND SECOND KISS FINALLY HAPPENED! Was it everything you thought it'd be?
> 
> Very, very eager to read your reviews on this chapter because it was a lot, I know!
> 
> Credit to the amazing F. Scott Fitzgerald and his iconic Great Gatsby for inspiring the second half of the chapter.
> 
> PLEASE, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!
> 
> P.S. In two weeks I'll be out of the country and will be out for a little over a week, so I'm not sure yet if I'll be updating before then or not-likely not. Sorry for that but hopefully this one can hold you over until then (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, there is much angst in this story but it is rewarding angst I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8," Caroline snapped her fingers to the beat as the cheer squad performed their new routine for her.

The group of girls butchering her flawless dance routine in front of her on the track field was unfortunately the last thing on her mind.

She wished that she was more focused on April Young stepping off beat or Elena's two left feet. Anything would be better than thinking about the night she nearly lost herself. The night she kissed—more like made out—with Klaus Mikaelson on the front lawn of their school. To not remember how luscious and inviting his soft lips felt against hers as they rhythmically moved with hers. His large greedy hands groping her in all the right places and making her skin crawl with lust. The way his eyes darkened the longer his predatory glare focused on her like she was the finest prey. How his actions were anything but gentle and innocent but the purity in his gazes were so intimate. The sexy noises echoing in her ears from his amped up desire for her. And more importantly she wished to forget the hurt pleading in his eyes and anger on his face when she turned him away and ruined it all.

\- _It was the right thing to do._

Caroline kept telling herself, not sure if she actually believed it. She tried to stay occupied with non-Klaus activities such as hanging out with Bonnie and reading through her grimoire that she's been neglecting. Making it up to Tyler for not showing up before his departure over the weekend went smoother than she anticipated. A simple text and a 20 minute FaceTime call before his transformation and he was sold.

\- _If only it was that easy with Klaus..._

_\- No. You're not thinking about him!_

The weekend had come and gone with still no word from Klaus—she hadn't seen or spoken to him at all since that fateful night.

He didn't attend class today either.

It wouldn't surprise her if he made it his life mission to avoid her at all cost. She knew how much she hurt him from just from him not saying anything; the look in his eye. The small light slowly rising to the surface dimmed tremendously when she pushed him away. Spewing hurtful words and making him look like the bad guy of the situation when it was obviously something they both contributed to. They both wanted it even if Caroline struggled to accept it.

But despite their current spat, Caroline was also growing concerned. When he left her alone in the cold without another word, chills crept up her spine from his hardened expression and the pure rage reflecting off of him. Besides the obvious, she couldn't sense what he was thinking or feeling in that moment. His anger was apparent but managed while in front of her at least. She was more worried about how he was planning to release those bottled up emotions. Nothing bothered her more than thinking the worst of him but she couldn't shake the possibility that the minute he left her he went out on a killing spree.

Klaus was impulsive, unpredictable and certainly wasn't an expert at dealing with certain emotions properly. He told her about the bloodlust, how consuming and intoxicating it is and how there's no going back when you indulge. Thinking of nothing but the dark red liquid slithering into the body like a snake. How easy it is to slip through those cracks and lose yourself in the euphoric kill until you're completely numb.

She didn't want that for him. Maybe, she'd go as far to say that she's grown to care about the stubborn vampire—even prior to their intimacy.

\- _Uhh definitely not! Stop it Caroline! One brief moment of passion does not mean you suddenly care about this demon._

Caroline barely heard Bonnie calling her name as she eventually snapped out of her own thoughts and faced the squad of girls impatiently waiting for her feedback.

She hadn't even noticed they were done with the routine.

\- _Damn Klaus._

Rapidly blinking pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear, the blonde flashed a small smile.

"Okay I'm just gonna say it. I don't think you ladies need me to tell you how terrible that was." Caroline said condescendingly.

"Maybe if our Captain was around more instead of canceling practices we'd be better." Elena scoffed.

Caroline took long strides walking up to the brave brunette who grossly resembled her roommate.

Elena gulped audibly when Caroline stood directly in from her with a wicked smirk etched on her lips.

"You really don't want to play that card with me 'Lena." She said. "I could be here every second of every freakin' day and it wouldn't change anything. I can't teach rhythm, and you certainly weren't born with it so don't blame me for your misfortunes, got it!" Caroline spat and the brunette's head dropped shamefully.

"Does anyone else have something to say!" The witch yelled as she backed away and turned to look at her team.

All of them shook their heads and received a nod in return.

"Good. We'll pick this up tomorrow, and no one is to be late or we're all running laps for the whole practice time." She announced before dismissing them.

"That was rough." Bonnie said walking up to her clearly flustered best friend.

"She had it coming." Caroline mumbled.

Though she knew Elena wasn't the initial source of her frustration, it was the best outlet she could think of without exposing the truth.

Bonnie threw her hands up innocently. "I don't blame you. I'm sure most of us would love the privilege to yell at Elena too."

They both briefly giggled but it died out quickly. Bonnie watching her friend pack everything up with a frown on her usually perky face.

"Are you okay Care?" She asked.

Caroline's forehead creased and throat tightened.

"Of course. Why?"

She shrugged. "You just seem really on edge lately. It's been concerning. At first you just seemed busy as usual but now, it's like you have 20 pounds weighing on your chest like a huge secret or something."

\- _Yeah I have a secret. I cheated on my boyfriend of six months by making out with another guy who I've only officially known for a couple of weeks. Oh and not just any guy, but a vampire! Ooh ooh even better, it's not just any vampire but Klaus freakin' Mikaelson! It was hot and amazing and the only thing I've been able to think about all weekend and I screwed up so we're basically ignoring each other now because of it. Good enough of a secret for ya?_

The gulp that dropped in Caroline's throat couldn't be more obvious but thankfully Bonnie was still oblivious. She felt she had just been caught red-handed even though no accusations were raised against her. The paranoia beginning to settle in was not going to be fun journey.

Caroline laughed it off. "Please. I have way too much going on to even have time for secrets." She claimed picking up her water bottle and taking a swig.

Bonnie laughed too. "I know, I figured nothing was wrong. Tyler was just really worried—"

"Yeah but I made up with Tyler. I apologized, explained everything and we're good now." Caroline ensured as best she could.

She was surprised her lies were working so well given how shaky she felt in the knees like she was ready to fall flat on her face. If she was around Klaus she would fail miserably at keeping anything from him. He had the tendency to read her like a book and never let her get away with her poor excuse for fibs.

"That's good." Bonnie said. "You know, he asked me if you're happy with him still. I of course said 'yes' but I just want to make sure I wasn't being presumptuous."

Caroline shrugged. "You said the right thing."

The other witch sympathetically grinned looking at her friend who was clearly still mentally occupied. "You're my best friend Care. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

It was almost sad how shocked Caroline was to hear Bonnie say that, because she didn't and couldn't. Bonnie was her best friend who she told everything to. Usually, yes, there was no discussion off limits for them but things change. Situations change. As amazing as she was, Bonnie would never understand what Caroline was feeling—never understand what it's like to have a torturous connection with someone she shouldn't. More worried about his well-being than her own boyfriend's who she was hurting just as badly.

Most importantly, Bonnie would never understand nor condone these feelings being towards a vampire—especially Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline needed to talk to someone about this, seek guidance and advice on how to deal with this Klaus situation and what to do about Tyler. She so badly wanted Bonnie to be that 'someone'—they've told each other everything since they were kids. But this was entirely a different case, where if the truth came out she was certain she'd lose her best friend and more. It was torture that she couldn't confide in her, and that the only person who knew what was going on was the one avoiding her the most.

Great.

She gave the darker-skinned witch a small but convincing smile. "I know."

Bonnie returned the expression and simply nodded, deciding that prying would probably make things worse. She figured Caroline would tell her when she was ready.

"Oh," picking her duffle bag up from the grass, "you have a vampire who's very anxious to talk to you."

Caroline's heart sank, mouth dried and was sure the color from her face drained until it was bright white.

\- _Klaus?_

"Wha-What? Who?" She stuttered.

"Rebekah." She answered. "Rebekah Mikaelson. You know, the sophomore and only one of two vampires on the squad." Bonnie explained, pointing to the young blonde throwing her things in a bag.

Just the last name alone shook her body but the relief of it not being Klaus soothed her.

Caroline exhaled heavily. "Oh, right. Umm, what does she want to talk about?"

"Beats me." She shrugged. "Just make sure not to look directly into her eyes. I heard they like steal your soul or something."

Whether it was meant to be a joke or not, Caroline couldn't help but laugh at her friend's ignorance. Remembering Klaus briefly explaining compulsion, and how he managed to feed on his victims without killing them by swiping their memory of the ordeal. Not exactly a morally acceptable trait but it was certainly clever.

\- _Stop thinking about him!_

"Got it." Caroline said between laughs as Bonnie walked off and she prepped to speak to Rebekah; suddenly feeling anxious.

What would she want to talk about? Since the beginning of the school year they hadn't spoken directly to each other, Caroline barely remembered the girl's name. But now how could she possibly forget. She doubted Klaus told her anything about them especially since he made it seem he wasn't close to any of his family.

Klaus didn't exactly make the promise to keep their make-out scene a secret, but this could hurt his reputation as much as hers if it got out; he wouldn't be that dumb. The thought still gnawing at her—the possibility of someone knowing terrified her but also welcomed an unexpected sense of relief.

Before she lost anymore courage, Caroline walked towards the young vampire who was already facing her and smiling brightly.

It was already known that the Mikaelsons were the most effortlessly stunning family the town's ever seen, but Caroline still caught herself starstruck by Rebekah's beauty. Her bone-straight golden tresses fell down her back beautifully when she released it from the hold of her scrunchie. Skin flawless and tastefully pale, like Klaus's, with blue eyes so deep she was convinced if she kept staring she'd drown. The perfect physique and legs that ran for miles; not to mention the accent Caroline would inevitably be tormented by. It was unfair that vampires obtained such flawless features without even trying.

Caroline gave the girl a shy smile. "Hey, Rebekah right?"

"One and only. I've only been on the team since the beginning of the school year." She said sarcastically but Caroline could sense the annoyance behind it.

Her smile now apologetic. "Right, umm, Bonnie said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes, though I'm surprised she actually remembered," Rebekah laughed. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with the new dance routine?"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up intrigued.

"I know, I know. It's bloody embarrassing to say the least. I've never asked for help in my entire life so don't think this came easy for me." Rebekah scoffed but Caroline grinned.

For some unknown reason the witch found herself amused by the female vampire beating herself up for swallowing her pride. It reminded her a lot of herself during these past couple of weeks.

The blonde vampire sighed in distress and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not being good at something is also a first for me. And I know the last thing you want to do is help me and your little clan would probably shun you for it but..." she sighed again. "You're the most approachable, despite the fact that you hate me too."

Caroline's amused expression dropped instantly.

"Rebekah, I don't-"

She put her hand up. "I'm not an idiot. I know this entire squad hates me and personally I don't care. I didn't join to make friends. Cheerleading is important to me and I'm here for that and that alone, so I at least want to be good at it." Rebekah admitted.

Caroline licked her lips nervously. Hearing Rebekah's truth hit harder than expected.

She wouldn't pretend she didn't purposely alienate the fellow blonde even during try-outs over the summer; nearly made the final decision not to have her on the team strictly for being a vampire. Barely took the time to get to know the girl or assist her the way a captain should. Though Rebekah was in a younger grade, she was much older than Caroline and everyone else on the squad yet received the least amount of respect. But despite being treated unfairly, never has she been known to retaliate—besides a few petty comments here and there.

With Caroline beginning to understand other perspectives besides her own, she now felt guilty for her old ways.

"Besides, if you can tolerate my wanker of a brother on a daily basis then being around me will be like a walk in the park." She said proudly with a charming wink.

The indirect mention of Klaus made Caroline tense and eyes widen—which didn't go unnoticed by the curious vampire.

"You and Nik had that project together right?" She questioned and Caroline was snapped out of her daydream.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "Nik?"

"Oh right, I forgot he goes by 'Klaus' around here." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

\- _Duh._

Sometimes it seemed like he had ten different names. Caroline recalled when her mother addressed Klaus by his full name as well during their first meeting; still wondering how she seemed to know so much about him.

"Right." She laughed to herself. "Yeah we did. He wasn't too horrible, after awhile."

\- _You would say that since just the other day his tongue was down your throat._

The blonde vampire shook her head with a smirk. "Please, he's an absolute pain in the arse with an ego the size of England. I know it and he knows it. You don't have to defend him."

Caroline softly giggled at the insults being thrown at Klaus who wasn't even present to defend himself.

With it coming from his sister she knew it wasn't malicious so maybe that explained her automatic comfort laughing along—or the Mikaelsons were just that charming that bonding with them wasn't a chore.

Maybe a bit of both. It was just baffling to Caroline that she went from never interacting with this family to befriending two of them within weeks.

The blonde witch rubbed her lips together anxiously. "Anyways, I'd love to help you out with the routine. Just text me your availabilities and we'll start there so I can work it into my schedule."

Rebekah's smile grew in size across her plump pink lips. "Excellent! Wait, I don't have your number."

\- _Oh, you can just get it from your brother._

Caroline nearly thought out loud but instead recited the digits so Rebekah could insert them into her iPhone.

It was fascinating how similar yet different Klaus and Rebekah were. Caroline could already see the two siblings butting heads due to their obvious tendencies of being hotheads; she sensed that about Rebekah from this one conversation alone. Klaus said he and his siblings weren't close anymore but the way Rebekah teased about him suggested otherwise. Caroline's thoughts having a mind of their own again.

"Perfect. I'll text you tonight." She said grabbing her duffle bag from the turf and swooped two strands of hair behind both ears. "Thanks again Caroline. I don't usually do this and I know you'd probably rather doing literally anything else-"

"Stop, Rebekah. I'm glad to help, really. Just text me." The witch said with a genuine smile.

She nodded happily before dashing away in a flash.

* * *

"The most iconic reveal of television history was Jon Snow being a Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne, which got completely pushed to the side by the war but you want to cry about _Daenerys' _wasted potential? Someone's priorities aren't straight." Enzo scoffed at Aurora as their passionate television crusades continued.

Aurora scoffed back. "Yes because while I agree his storyline was completely disrespected, she was the one who died for absolutely no reason. By the hands of the man she loved, and who she thought loved her as well, no less." The red-head argued.

"How about we agree they were both wronged?" Marcel suggested to cease the fire between the two hotheads.

"No." They said in unison and retreated to yelling at each other.

Klaus rolled his eyes, barely paying attention to his friends' bantering as he drew determinedly in his sketchbook.

The dining halls wouldn't be open for another three hours for dinner so he and his friends decided to waste some time in the general lounge area. While his friends debated over fictional characters, Klaus caught himself debating with his own reality. His life playing like a movie in his head with a blonde goddess as the starring role.

Not only was he trying to drown out his inner circle but also distract himself from looking up across the room where a certain blonde was sitting; wrapped around golden boy Lockwood himself.

He subtly scoffed as the strokes of his pencil grew harsher.

Klaus hadn't seen her since that night in the church—since the night his greatest fantasy was fulfilled and squashed within minutes of each other. When he tasted the sweetness of her lips that exuded softness and her light touches exploring his face with every fingertip. Having her in his arms and consuming her warmth as they blossomed for each other and basking in the undeniable want.

Oh how foolish of him to think of a good thing could last—that was never in the cards for him, ever. Naive to assume she could, would, want him the same way, that they could be together despite all their odds and she'd allow herself to give in. Childish of him to fixate on the fictitious scenario he had created for them in the past couple of weeks. Where being different wasn't an issue and he wasn't a vampire as she wasn't a witch. That they were just two normal individuals who had more in common than they bargained for; who belonged together.

But their life wasn't a fairytale. It was a tragic fucked up scenario where she was a witch and he was a vampire, and for that fact alone could never be.

He was used to being disappointed, abandonment and pain. After almost two centuries it became apart of him, almost like a personally trait. He grew immune to it and yet Caroline's rejection left him crippled and broken. Like the heart living in his chest that he never knew existed began to dwindle, and the anger pulsing aggressively with each word:

"_**I don't know what I'm doing here, what I'm doing with you."**_

"_**Don't touch me!"**_

"_**I'm not one of your conquests."**_

"_**This was a mistake."**_

Klaus hadn't realized he ripped four pages in half with his pencil his until the sound of the tear echoed and all eyes were on him.

A sea of wide, confused and multi-color eyes settled on him. His now broken pencil damp from his oddly sweaty fingers and tight grip. For the first time in his immortal life Klaus felt anxious and embarrassed. Like any minute a faint shade of pink would color his face and he'd run away in shame. He froze awkwardly and gulped loudly but he didn't run, felt stuck either way.

He could feel everyone's judgement without even looking up at them, but the gravitational pull from her stare forced his attention upward.

God, Klaus wished he could resist the damn undeniable link between them that constantly forged his hand. The last thing he wanted to do was see her, hence his silent treatment, and yet even in anger she trapped him. Even when coddled in the arms of the boy she chose over him, Klaus couldn't fight it.

Caroline's blue gems depicting concern, questions and sympathy while the people around her made sky comments and pointed fingers. Yearning to reach out to him but knowing she couldn't. Their eyes locked as they always did where it was as if they were the only two in the room—only two in the world that mattered. But the obvious dynamic change and the way she was looking at him made it less effective, for Klaus at least who was torturing himself.

\- _She is ruining me._

With that thought, Klaus hurriedly threw his newly ruined sketchbook into his bag and stormed from the lounge and up the stairs. He never looked back even when Marcel yelled his name or when Aurora grabbed his arm. It was too much, being in that room felt like he was drowning repeatedly.

Klaus had never been one to show emotions, gained the reputation of not being capable of any. He liked that—being mysterious and unreadable protected him from the crippling consequences that came with vulnerability. Consequences Klaus vowed never to experience again but this infuriating witch decided to waltz in his life and ruin it. Now all he did was feel—feel for her; it was sickening.

His heavy steps helped him reach far enough so that no one saw him and likely forgot about his whole ordeal by now. Klaus leaned his forehead against the wall, harsh breaths leaving his lips, eyes closed and fists bawled so tightly they drew blood. The anger continued to build even being away from the problem, unfortunately the problem followed. It will always be there in his head because that's where she lived; she was the problem.

Klaus collided his fist with the glass frame of the bulletin board. Warm dark red blood trickled down his arm and down to the polished floor, the pain minimal to none. He wasn't sure if it genuinely didn't hurt or he was too numb to care. Either way, it felt a lot better than the alternative.

His mouth went dry sensing a familiar figure standing behind him with utter shock and fear on her face. Klaus watched the lump in her throat bob and eyes travel down to the dripping blood.

The scene before her was rather horrific, out of context. An enraged vampire with blood spewing out his hand and flowing his arm paints a haunting image, but that wasn't her concern right now.

Caroline was glad Tyler and her crew didn't pester her when she left to 'do something'. It was about 10 minutes after Klaus left that she ran after him, less suspicious. Texting him wasn't effective enough anymore and she knew sooner or later she'd have to face him—as nerve racking as that prospect was.

He didn't turn away when she appeared so she took that as a good sign, for now.

"Hey." She tried to offer him a sweet smile but Klaus's jaw tightened and chin lifted.

\- _Okay, he's still upset. Good to know._

Klaus let out a deep exhale completely facing her. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" He asked flatly.

Caroline gulped. "You left the lounge in a hurry. I wanted to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine." His tone monotone and cold.

She sighed cautiously walking towards him. "No you're not. You're bleeding." Words laced with soft panic.

"It'll heal." Klaus muttered, jerking away when she reached for him.

She gasped at the way he snatched his hand away. Though deep down she knew Klaus would never physically hurt her, he currently wasn't in the best state of mind and she wasn't sure what he would do at this point. Rubbing her lips together anxiously she nodded.

Caroline didn't expect Klaus to welcome her in a warm embrace or smirks galore but his cold shoulder and flat tone hurt more than him ignoring her.

"You stormed off pretty dramatically too." She added. "I was worried about you."

Klaus laughed. "Oh, now you're worried about me? That's rich."

Her eyebrows pulled together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means Caroline." Klaus spat. "Don't insult my intelligence by playing dumb, not today. I'm not in the mood."

"Is that why you didn't show up to class, because you're not in the mood?" She crossed her arms defensively.

Klaus shrugged. "Didn't think you would care, or notice my absence. I'm sure not seeing me made it easier for you to continue pretending and to forget everything that's transpired in the past couple of weeks. You're good at that."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't be cruel."

"Why? It didn't faze you in the slightest to be cruel to me the other night when you called me...oh what was it," he pondered, "a mistake?"

The hurt in his voice from that night reflected in how he was talking now.

She slightly relaxed her body with a deep exhale. "I never called _you_ a mistake. I wouldn't do that." Caroline admitted softly.

"Ah, because you're so noble."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"But you may as well have." Klaus muttered. "You calling what we did a 'mistake' is just as bad."

Her eyes widened and scanned the room for anyone who could be listening. Only a few people walked down the halls and thankfully weren't paying attention to the feuding pair.

"Keep your voice down!" She harshly whispered.

"Oh, am I embarrassing you?"

"We are not doing this here, Klaus." She said, not a fan of his sudden childish outbursts.

"If not here then where, hm?" He challenged. "You haven't exactly made the grandest efforts to confront the elephant in the room."

Now Caroline was feeling her own rage surfacing.

"Are you kidding me? _I'm_ not making an effort?!" She scoffed. "I tried to contact you many times over the weekend, and you never replied. Maybe you were just as hesitant to confront this so don't put it all on me. How about taking some damn responsibility!" Caroline snapped.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Wow, I guess you deserve all the applause." Clapping his hands together. "I should be honored that supreme leader Caroline Forbes reached out to poor me. I guess one pity text here and there fits your quota for the month."

"Fuck you." She cursed, stunning herself and the vampire—who seemed more impressed than offended.

He quickly regained himself. "Sharp tongue. Well while you were busy restoring back to your perfect life full of jujus and footballs, I've been trying to wrap my head around all of this. One of us has to."

"Klaus." She warned.

"We kissed, Caroline." He announced loud enough for anyone to hear.

Her throat tightened as if the wind was knocked out of her.

Practically shoving him in the next available classroom which was thankfully empty, Caroline slammed the door shut and locked it before turning towards him with a fiery glare.

"Seriously! So that's your plan, make a scene in front of the whole school ?" Caroline threw her hands up."

"If that's what it takes."

Caroline groaned shoving him in the chest as hard as she could. "You're a child!"

Klaus's eyes grew and darkened "And you're a coward."

"I'm the coward?" She scoffed.

"Yes! You're the biggest coward I've ever met in my lifetime, and I've lived for a long time, sweetheart but you take the damn cake." He huffed. "You act like all high and mighty but are no better than the rest of us, like you have it all together but you don't. When things get tough you run scared or pretend it never happened."

The more he stepped into her the more Caroline backed up until her back was met with the wooden door. Klaus didn't hesitate invading her personal space, hovering over her until their faces were mere inches from each other's. His breath fanning her face and golden eyes flared as they bore into hers deeply. Jaw locked and mouth tight as both their chest heaved from the close proximity.

Caroline hated that her eyes gestured to his full inviting lips, only briefly but long enough for Klaus to notice and flash a coy smirk.

His face dipped lower. "You're a coward because you want me, and you're scared to admit it."

The oxygen slowly leaving her brain the more his words hit close to home. She did nothing to oppose his actions as he stepped closer and the front of their bodies nearly touched.

"You want me so badly and it's killing you." Klaus accused.

She did hate it. She hated that he could read her like a book, so thoroughly and accurately without even trying. How he seemed to know her on a deeper level than the people she's known her entire life. Most of all she hated it because she did want him but could never have him.

Caroline scoffed. "That-that's bold of you to assume."

Her hesitant eyes and staggered words weren't as convincing as she hoped.

"Then why aren't you telling me I'm wrong? Why don't you tell me how I don't challenge everything you thought you knew and opened your mind to new wonders. That I don't make your skin prickle in needy goosebumps from presence alone. Tell me you don't feel anything for me, that the past couple of weeks together have meant nothing." Another step forward. "Tell me you're not ashamed of how you feel about me but can't help it, just as I can't. The only difference between you and I, love, is that I'm not running from it, not anymore."

She licked her lips nervously when his next step forward resulted in there practically being no more space between them. His full red lips hard to avoid and melodic accented voice even more difficult to ignore. He was torturing her without even realizing it.

Caroline's eyes fluttered as their foreheads kissed and his scent dominated her in the most intoxicating way.

"Klaus..." She breathed. Fighting down the moan threatening to escape at the feel of his hand slipping under her shirt and palm resting warmly on her spine.

"I'm putting myself on the line here, Caroline, and I don't have a choice. You're in my system now, as I'm in yours." The huskiness of his accented voice made Caroline want to melt into a deep puddle.

Her breath caught when their lower regions made contact and Klaus's breaths inched closer. His fingertips still playing up and down her spine like a piano and her moans would be the perfect melody. Their foreheads still rested upon one another and Caroline could practically taste his mouth already and desperately wanted then to be one again.

She never reached for him even with his wild dark curls tempting her impulses.

"Klaus..." She said again, but huskier.

It was all she could say to prevent her from grabbing him by his necklaces and pulling him down to her.

They couldn't have been closer if they wanted to and somehow Klaus still managed to pull her in until the only space between them were their lips.

"If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you." He whispered against her skin.

He slightly pushed her forward so that their chests were touching each other's and neither have ever felt anything more erotic. The hardness of his pecks bridging the softness of her bosom that made Caroline's breath hitch. Their lips not far from touching.

She wanted to call his bluff.

So badly praying that he'd follow through on his threat and decrease the space between them so she could experience the sensation of his lips descending on hers again. To revel in their mutual passion and embrace the only thing that's been on her mind for the past few days. Even with people on the other outside the door—who could possibly be listening or walk in. Caroline bawled her fists together to resist the urge to reach for him, knowing it was wrong.

This was wrong.

Everything about Klaus was wrong. She didn't know what she had to do to make him understand that their situation wasn't as simple as he wanted it to be. The comfort they both felt from just being together off campus and confined in their bubble wasn't real. What he wanted from her wasn't real and could never be, as much as it pained her to accept.

Especially with the way his darkened blue eyes shimmered like a moonlit sea.

Caroline shook her head. "We-we can't. You can't..." She sighed with a hand pressing on his chest to increase space.

Klaus's face hardened again and the annoyance was clear as day on his face.

She crossed her arms to cover her body. "Look Klaus, what I do or don't feel for you doesn't matter. This is ridiculous, you wouldn't even consider-" She laughed almost hysterically, "how did class partners result in this madness!"

His eyes narrowed. "Given the fact that we both fancy the other and have expressed it, I seem to be missing the ridiculous part of this scenario. Please enlighten me, sweetheart."

Caroline groaned. "Do you ever take a break from being a sarcastic pain in the ass?"

Klaus shrugged. "I figured that's what you liked about me."

"We can never be together, why don't you get that!"

"Because I'm not buying it. Oh we can't be anything to each other because I'm a vampire and you're a witch?" Klaus mocked. "For Christ sake we've crossed those lines a long time ago, Caroline. That excuse is practically a broken record." He lowly growled.

"It's not an excuse. I know you don't care about rules but I do." She claimed. "What we did was wrong, really wrong. I not only cheated on someone who didn't deserve it but I also betrayed my coven and everyone who's ever meant anything to me by even hanging out with you. One impulsive kiss doesn't change the facts."

"Bullocks." He barked. "It wasn't an impulsive kiss and you know it!" Klaus spat. "You've been wanting it as long as I have, no matter how much you wish otherwise. You stopped giving a damn about rules the moment you began dating a werewolf and even more when you found an interest in me. So please stop the insistent lying because quite frankly sweetheart, it's a turn off."

Caroline huffed.

Klaus paced around in a small circle. "I don't know about you, but it's pretty damn telling that you fear the people who've known you your whole life would simply drop you just because of who you decide to be with. And you've been hurting Lockwood way before I came into the picture so don't blame me for your indecisiveness."

He was relentless, and making this harder than it already was. It was worse he was saying things she couldn't deny, things she's contemplated herself.

She nodded slowly. "You know what, you're right. I am dating a werewolf, who is actually a great guy who would never cause a scene or force me to make impossible decisions." She took a bold step towards him. "He doesn't encourage me to go against myself or my beliefs to fit his selfish agenda. And yes, maybe I have been unfair to him but at least I want to make things better because it's the right thing to do. To give me and him another chance."

Klaus's chest suddenly felt heavier and he swallowed harshly.

"Caroline-"

"Stop it, Klaus! Just Stop!" She frantically pushed him away. "No matter what you say, I want him, okay? I want him! He's good for me and you're not. My life was simpler before you, when you were just another sadistic vampire. Our kiss meant nothing and I need you to move on. Tyler being a werewolf still makes him more acceptable than a vampire could ever be." She harshly concluded, feeling completely out of breath from all the lies she just yelled.

Her words stabbing him like a million knives piercing through entire body. The tightness in his chest increasing and teeth nearly clattering the harder his jaw clenched.

Though his head nodded slowly, she knew he didn't actually understand nor agree. The hurt on his face proved it enough and Caroline felt her own heart sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of her stomach.

"Well, I guess I got my answer." His voice hoarse.

One look into Klaus's eyes and Caroline felt the hot tears beginning to form and her body ready to crumble to the ground. The way he glared at her with an emotion that resembled heartache.

They both just stared at each other for what felt like forever—neither knowing what to say or if there was anything left to say. Caroline's body shook from all the emotions she was feeling in this one moment. How badly she wanted to take everything back and be honest with both of them about everything.

But she can't.

\- _You can't._

With a final blink, her hand fumbled twisting the door knob but when she eventually opened it she couldn't exit fast enough.

Slamming the door behind her, Caroline stood up straight against the classroom door—not caring if anyone walked by. Her red tear-stained face buried in her hands, reaching up until they tangled in her curls and tugging hard like she wanted to rip them out. She wasn't sure if she was more frustrated with herself, Klaus or the situation—probably all three—wondering when everything got so fucked up. When her life became a high school soap opera and she played the lead who always had relationship problems.

What she thought was an easier solution for both of them to get over that night was the worst possible outcome. It only bruised them both more. But they were sinking too deep into each other that would soon lead them to a trap they wouldn't be able to break free from. They came from two dueling worlds that would never understand their natural connection. It could never work between them and Klaus's refusal to accept that was only making matters worse.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Her mind yelling at her to leave but her body didn't have the strength. She sniffled and covered her quivering mouth to suppress the cries threatening to escape—completely oblivious to the equally conflicted vampire parallel from her on the other side of the door.

* * *

By the time Klaus made it back to his room it was already dinner time. Marcel and Enzo blew his phone up with texts of his whereabouts—they hadn't seen him since he stormed out of the lounge. When he was confronted by the girl who haunted his subconscious and wishing it never happened. Wishing he never invited her out that one night, and the night after that and so on; that he never allowed her to kiss him. He could live with them meaning nothing to each other, but that was before his interest turned into more than curiosity.

He couldn't help being upset with himself for thinking someone like Caroline would bend the rules for him. Someone she was raised to hate. Klaus had gone his whole life going against the status quo of vampires and witches, not hating witches the way other vampires did. But now he understood the appeal, and how he wouldn't be aching over one of them if he just followed the code like everyone else. He was leader of the vampire faction and he needed to begin taking that title more seriously instead of getting wrapped up in romantic possibilities that could never work.

If only it were that easy...

Plopping on his bed lazily, Klaus finally replied to one of Marcel's texts indications that he was 'fine'. Anything to pacify his friends so they wouldn't search for him or ask a million questions of the scene he caused. The last thing he wanted was to explain to his vampire crew that he was stressing over a witch not wanting him.

\- _Just forget about her. You've done it before._

Klaus snarled throwing his phone across the bed and angrily pulling out his sketchbook from his bag. Drawing was usually his escape from the hysterics of reality. The moment he opened it he was haunted by the image in front of him and realized that forgetting the infuriating blonde was going to be a harder task than anticipated.

Deep down he didn't want to forget her, and that only made him more angry and hateful towards the witch. He needed—no—wanted to feed, badly. Not as a necessity but simply for the thrill of the kill, anything to distract himself from thinking about Caroline and his idiocy.

He licked the sharp fangs that were hanging over his lips, cutting his tongue a bit but sucking the blood from the wound. The black outline of his red irises brought out the black veins under his eyes, desperate for the taste of something else—someone else to sedate the sickening sensation of feeling.

His eyebrows shot up when he heard footsteps approaching his door and a knock at the door.

Klaus didn't retreat his frightening vampire features even as he sped to his feet and stood in front of the door. He didn't need to open it to know who was behind it, debating whether he should let them in or not. Frankly he wasn't in the mood to entertain people, especially her.

With a heavy sigh, Klaus twisted the doorknob and was met with her green gem eyes that shined whenever in his presence.

"So you're alive, that's good to know. We were making bets and it looks like I won." She teased with a smirk.

Klaus stared at her blankly. "What do you want, Aurora?"

"You should work on your hospitality mannerisms a little more. Aren't you going to invite me in?" The female vampire smiled.

He rolled his eyes but conceded by widening the door for her to enter.

Aurora's forehead creased in confusion, looking around the empty room. Turning back toward the clearly upset creature in front of her closing the door. Observing his obvious vampire face but not smelling any blood but his own or seeing any bodies lying around. She figured that's where he went off to and was disappointed to discover her theory was wrong. He was clearly bothered or unnerved and it was torture that she couldn't depict what it was.

"I figured you'd be up here, wallowing. Marcel and Enzo wanted to know if you were coming down for dinner." She claimed.

"You couldn't have asked this over the phone like they did?"

"Suddenly I need a reason to come to your room?" Aurora huffed.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"Are you alright, Niklaus?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Don't call me that." He muttered pushing by her to resume his spot on his bed.

Besides Aurora, only Klaus's family called him 'Niklaus' or 'Nik' which brought back more bad memories than good.

She glared. "You've never had an issue with it before and I've been calling you that for five years."

"What, so I'm not allowed to change my mind about my own bloody name?" He snapped.

She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You're quite cross today, aren't you? What's going on, I haven't seen you like this in years."

"Nothing's wrong, alright? I'm fine." He said dryly.

"I know when you're lying, remember?" She sassed with a raised brow. "What happened earlier, what's going on with you?"

Klaus frustratingly groaned in his hands that were over his face.

This was literally what he was trying to avoid. The reason he's been blowing off his friends so they wouldn't bombard him with all these questions he couldn't and didn't want to answer. Aurora was definitely the last person he would talk to about something like this.

Releasing his face from his smothering hands, his features were nowhere to be found and back to its normal form.

"Well now that's disappointing. You know how much I like those pretty fangs of yours." Aurora said with a slight pout that made Klaus exhale into a small grin.

She wasn't the one he was angry with and didn't deserve to be the punching bag—though he still wanted to be alone.

"Yes, I do know." Klaus said with a nostalgic laugh.

Her own smile returned. "And how I told you you never have to hide them from me? I meant it."

Klaus simply nodded, not looking at her as he tucked his sketchbook more under his pillow.

"You're upset about something."

"Aurora-"

She put her hand up to stop his taking. "You're upset about something and although I want to know what it is so I can be there for you, I won't force you to talk to me. I've known you long enough to understand that's a battle I won't win."

\- _Thank god._

Klaus let out a relieved exhale.

"But I can still assist in your stress relief, that doesn't involve any kind of talking."

The redhead vampire suggested in a sultry voice and wide grin, dropping her purse to the floor.

Klaus gulped and mouth went dry; this definitely not how he predicted his evening going.

"What are you doing?" He stupidly asked though her intentions couldn't be more clear.

Aurora laughed. "I don't think I need to spell it out for you Niklaus, but it has been awhile so I guess I won't be too offended."

He sat there on his bed—unmoving and uncertain as she approached him. His eyes following her movements, watching her small figure sashay towards him and now standing between his inviting legs.

\- _Oh fuck_

She was so short in height, Klaus sitting down provided the perfect eye level. His blue mixing with her illuminating green. The redhead's palm rested on his stubbled cheek before bringing her other to his opposite cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Klaus couldn't help but compare the lively pretty green to Caroline's passionately sparkling blue.

Her hands ventured up and down his chest, unbuttoning his Henley slowly. Klaus still made no opposing moves, remembering how smooth the blonde witch's delicate palms felt on his skin.

\- _For fuck sake, stop thinking about her!_

Easier said than done.

Aurora lowered her head but Klaus pulled away, making them both feel cold.

"Not tonight." He whispered shaking his head.

The female vampire initially offended—he's never rejected her advances before and she was actually caught off guard. But she didn't give up on her efforts.

She managed to undo all the buttons, reaching for the hem of the shirt to pull over his head which Klaus surprisingly allowed. Not wasting another moment, Aurora lifted her own shirt up until it was laying on the floor along with his. His attention instantly wandering towards her breast covered by the royal purple colored bra she was wearing. Her deep red tresses pulled over to one side, bringing out the color of her eyes and pale skin.

The beauty she possessed was undeniable.

"Aurora..." Klaus said as she pushed him on his back on the soft bed and gracefully straddled his lap.

"Niklaus." She mused with a suggestive smirk, shifting atop of him.

Leaning her head down she kissed his jaw, cheek and moved her lips up to his ear.

"I miss you, I want you. Just let me be here for you, like old times." Aurora whispered, sucking on his earlobe as one hand reached low and sought out his belt buckle and zipper.

Klaus groaned for more than one reason.

He didn't stop her, instead studied her lustful expression carefully. Immediately intrigued by the red eyes and pearly white fangs that came with her vampire face. His hands on her hips by default but not moving any further.

Klaus wanted to push her off of him, tell her no and that he was genuinely interested in someone else. But something told him not to—the angry and vengeful side of him that harbored a grudge against the blonde witch. The witch who toyed with his feelings and pretended to understand him just to hurt him in the end.

Klaus Mikaelson was not to be made a fool of and a pretentious witch was not going to be the first.

There was a half-naked gorgeous girl on top of him who actually wanted him and offering her body purely for his own advantages.

Aurora's hands were small like Caroline's but not as soft or gentle. Her movements less determined than Aurora's but it only made him more eager to teach her how to explore the depths of him.

He shook his the thoughts away instantly, feeling like a mad man with the amount of times she's snuck into his subconscious.

Klaus needed a distraction from Caroline, an attempt to forget her and everything that's transpired since the day Professor Sommers paired them together. Aurora was the perfect temporary solution, and willing.

Aggressively grabbing her wrist with a growl, Klaus flipped them so he was now on top. The redhead's hands above her head and held by just one of his.

She didn't have time to process any of his movements for Klaus wasted no time lowering his head and crashing his lips against hers. The kiss deep, messy and unfamiliar but taking both their breath away. Even from all the times he's kissed this girl, nothing compared to the lush softness of kissing Caroline.

He heard Aurora moan into his mouth and their tongues clashed, spurring his animalistic tendencies further. He pulled away enough to see the vampire features spread over her face, admiring the black veins resting underneath her fiery red eyes. She smirked at him wickedly, nipping his bottom lip with her sharp fangs. Klaus slightly winced in pain but licked the blood away before diving in for another kiss. He harshly pressed her more into the bed with his own body, ready to take her at will and lose himself in the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in this chapter, so if that's not your speed please feel free to skip!

* * *

After wiping the multiple teardrops from under her eyes and cheeks and checking her appearance in the mirror, Caroline walked back towards the lounge to retrieve her things and throw off any suspicion of where she'd run off to. She didn't know whether Tyler and the rest of their crew were still there, and honestly it was difficult for her to focus on anything else besides the discounted vampire she abandoned in the classroom.

Caroline had never heard Klaus be so honest, about anything, and it wasn't until their sudden connection where she began seeing it the most. His blue eyes glossy and pleading. The strain in his voice and pleas when admitting his feelings was almost too much for her to handle at once. Hearing the person who she once considered an enemy belting how much she's consumed him, that he could no longer be in denial about the strong feelings he had towards her was overwhelming. This same person who she once saw as inferior was actually her equal. That he wanted her in every way, and terrifying her more with the crucial fact that she wanted him too.

This new, thing, with Klaus was more than just her growing to like someone else, but also realizing her whole life might have been one hateful conspiracy. Liz Forbes raised her daughter to believe the worse of any species that wasn't a witch-specifically vampires. In her eyes, since the moment she knew her powers existed, vampires were a plague of evil that needed to be destroyed. Terrorizing and murdering without thought—it's how she viewed her fellow classmates and others within the supernatural community her entire life. Then one, this particular one vampire just had to swoop in and make her question negating everything she's known. Caroline wished it was as simple as he made it out to be, for her own sanity's sake, she really did.

She felt disgusted with herself for what she was doing to Klaus, Tyler and herself—trying to remember when everything became so fucked and she barely recognized herself anymore. The nauseating guilt in her stomach continued to pile on top of each other for multiple reasons, reasons that would make Klaus think twice about wanting anything to do with her. Reasons that made Caroline question the supreme witch and person she wanted to be.

_\- I'm not a cheater...but I can't resist him..._

_\- I'm not a traitor...but I can't hate him..._

Her self-reflecting put on pause when she arrived back to the table and Tyler was still sitting on the lounge couch, alone. Caroline was actually relieved everyone else scattered away before her return, not in the mood to be around a lot of people right now.

The werewolf looked up to see his girlfriend walking towards him with a relieved smile on his face; an expression she easily returned.

\- _This is where you should be, with Tyler. He's good for you, he makes you happy. This is right._

"You didn't have to wait for me." Caroline insisted.

"Of course I did." Tyler grinned, standing up when she was finally in front of him.

Caroline tried to disguise how busy her mind was, especially when his hands brought her closer to him. Her attempt failed and Tyler for once wasn't oblivious to it.

"You okay?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "Gee, I don't know. You left off in a hurry to god knows where and right now you just seem...distracted. Like something's on your mind."

\- _When did he get so observant?_

The longer he held her the more she wanted to back away. She couldn't shake how different his touch felt compared to Klaus's. Even days after their impromptu intimacy, Caroline could still l feel the heat that radiated off the vampire's hands from where he gripped her. Remembering how the goosebumps formed up and down her body and the hairs on the back of her neck stood tall and proud. Cheeks rosy and flushed from the intoxicating feel his hands on her. Hell, he managed to bring those feverish emotions out of her with just one stare.

She shook her head. "I just needed a little breather, nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" He asked again.

Caroline simply nodded, staring up at the boy in front of with her uncertain eyes but shaky lips that now rested upon his when the werewolf leaned his face into hers. As if shocked Caroline didn't reciprocate at first, because she didn't want to initially but figured this was probably what she needed. She needed to kiss him. With that in mind, the blonde kissed him again more aggressively and determined.

Tyler didn't waste a minute giving her the same reaction and pulling her more against him by the thin fabric of her shirt. He deepened the exchange by tilting his head and slipped his tongue in the cave of her mouth when she moaned. Caroline opened her mouth to him, scrunching her forehead until lines formed as she pressed herself more into him with determination and force—completely wrapped around each other to seek any remains of broken connection; at least in Caroline's case.

She pulled back breathlessly when remembering they were still in public and anyone could walk by and see their annoying display of affection. The werewolf looked at her completely spent and puzzled. They searched for answers in each other's stares to confirm if their thoughts were mutual. Not that he seemed to have read the conflicts in hers as he flashed a mischievous grin before grabbing her hand and walking away from the lounge. Testing all the doorknobs for which were unlocked and shoved them in another abandoned classroom when he finally sought one out.

\- _Thank god this school is huge._

Caroline caught herself in two classrooms today, pressed against the door by the two men she was juggling in her life yet both experiences couldn't be more different.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not complaining." He breathed before going in for another desperate kiss.

She simply moaned, afraid of what she might say with her words.

"I've missed this so much, Care. You have no idea." Tyler breathlessly claimed.

Caroline frantically nodded. "Just stop talking." She begged bringing his mouth down to hers again.

Tyler's hands familiar and safe as he gripped her hips and closed the door with her back against it. His body on top of hers as his, once satisfying, lips pressed against hers. She spooked herself, opening her eyes and instead of her boyfriend, she saw a curly haired blonde with rosy lips staring back at her with those piercing blue eyes. Her own mind playing tricks on her even in the most vulnerable moments.

-_No, no, no, no._

Thankfully Tyler was easy to please and distract. Going with the motions instead of second guessing anything—even as the guilt ran deeper. The amount of times she's kissed him and now only could while imagining someone else. Caroline moaned into his mouth, pushing herself against his front and grabbing the back of his neck—desperate for more-to feel anything. Tugging on the dark strands of hair on his neck which elicited a groan in his throat. Needing to feel the tingling warmth that she'd been craving and grown accustomed to from Klaus-convincing herself she could also find it with Tyler. They had chemistry, right?

But nothing.

The desire and longing just wasn't there. No tingle, nor spark or any of the other explosive adjectives people used to describe utter passion for each other. It made her wonder if these turn of events were recent or if they ever had passion in their relationship at all.

Tyler was obviously too horny to realize how much she was forcing her affections for him, if the way he proudly moaned against her lips wasn't proof enough. Their intimate moments never crossed the line of emotional connection, instead staying more on the side of a teenage hormonal episode.

"I love you." He moaned.

And just like that,a huge ice bucket of water crashed over her head to bring her back to planet Earth.

One of her main excuses for not pursuing anything with Klaus was how morally wrong it would be considering she was still involved with someone else. Even though Tyler was not perfect nor the best, he was a comfortable option. He was the safest and most acceptable bet while still acquiring status and an extent of superiority. Not making her want to rip her hair out from the roots during every conversation. He didn't drive her crazy or argue against everything she said-no challenges or enlightenment.

Tyler wasn't spontaneous or adventurous-more stable and predictable. On paper he was all the things Caroline thought was enough. He and Klaus couldn't be more opposite if they tried. Tyler served the purpose of being the security she needed, not realizing how unhappy it made her. Even with all that said, he didn't deserve being mislead. Stringing along someone she's known for so long and cared for but didn't want to be with anymore, someone she hasn't felt that way about in awhile. Fantasizing that in this moment her body was tangled up with someone who wasn't him. More concerned about that person's well-being than the boy she's given six months of her life to; a boy she couldn't love.

\- _You're a mess Caroline._

Understatement of the year.

She pulled away when she felt his hands venturing up underneath her shirt and fingers resting on the button of her jeans. Her hand stopped his from making any further actions.

His eyebrows pulled together in a confused curve when she dodged his attempt to kiss her again.

"What's wrong?"

\- _Everything_.

Caroline pressed her lips together, feeling her cheeks heating up and eyes burning with unwelcomed tears and shaking her head.

"Nothing..." She claimed, defensively crossing her arms over her chest which immediately put Tyler off.

He took a cautious step towards her. "That's not nothing." He said cupping the side of her face in his hand, trying to meet her eyes and bring her in but Caroline pulled away.

She desperately needed to get out of here, away from everyone and especially away from Tyler.

The blonde witch groaned. "Everybody just needs to stop kissing me." She whined wiggling out his grasp and storming out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Tyler behind.

* * *

It was at least four in the morning and Caroline found herself wrapped up in blankets blankly staring up at the wooden ceiling of her dorm room. She curled the blanket tightly against her chest praying for sleep to take over but never came. Tossing and turning like a madwoman for four hours straight.

Bonnie and Katherine were both in deep slumber and she never envied anything more. Being awake made Caroline think too much and with all the bad shit going on in her life right now, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had to turn her phone off after Tyler blew it up with countless text messages of concern from the way she left him. Confiding in the safety of her room for the remainder of the night to occupy her time with new spells and other studies, not that she could focus. The pressure in her chest increasing the more she thought about him and the broken vampire that lingered in her mind.

She heavily sighed turning on her side and closing her eyes tightly, forcing herself to fall asleep. Rarely has she ever had restless nights due to how hairy she was on a daily basis. The anxiety of her complicated love life overpowered all her other responsibilities and having a physical effect, as much as emotional.

Her eyes shot open when she heard tapping coming from the glass of her bedroom window. It didn't sound like finger tapping...

Caroline shifted in her bed until finally sitting up-rubbing her swollen eyes ,running her hands through the unruly curly locks. She groaned looking over at the moon peering through the window.

Suddenly, a small pebble knocked on the glass, making Caroline slightly jump in place. She repeatedly blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming but another pebble hitting the window confirmed she definitely wasn't.

\- _What the hell?_

Pushing the blankets off her body, Caroline slowly and carefully swung her legs over the bed. The floor slightly creaked when her feet met the aged wood—suddenly feeling like she was in a mission impossible movie. She checked to see if her roommates moved at all but was in the clear when standing up fully and neither of them made a sound.

Caroline sighed as she cautiously walked over towards the window, not knowing what to expect or what she might see. For all she knew it could be a psycho killer luring her to her death with his evil pebbles of doom.

She now wished it was a psycho weirdo outside instead of who it actually was. Her chest tightening, eyes rolling and forehead creasing at the dramatic plea.

\- _Does he think he's some kind of Romeo now?_

She unlocked the window and slowly opened it enough where her head could pop out, instantly feeling the cold breeze hit her face. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, black Henley and boots but his usual curls seemed as untamed as hers.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing out there?" Caroline whispered.

The vampire didn't respond with words. Pointing his finger down so that she could get the hint he wanted her to come downstairs.

"Seriously? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He didn't respond again, continuing to point his finger downwards so she could come outside.

\- _Is he serious?_

One side of her was thoroughly pissed that he chose the most odd hour of the night to confront her, again. Not that Caroline was getting any sleep prior to his intrusion. But the other side of her was relieved, and even glad to see him considering how they left things the previous day. He had this weird talent of making her miss him even when he annoyed her.

She briefly considered making him suffer and not coming down at all.

Caroline conceded with a low growl. "Fine, fine. Just give me a second." She whispered before locking the window closed again.

Thankfully her roommates were deep sleepers as she scurried around for a jacket, not bothering to change out of her pajamas and grabbing her cellphone off the nightstand before making a sneaky exit out the bedroom.

Quietly making her way downstairs and out of the building, her anxiety had a control of its own as it took over Caroline's entire body. After the way she and Klaus left things earlier she was certain that was the last time they would ever speak to each other.

Caroline was instantly met with the impatient vampire the moment she turned the corner of the building. A deep sigh leaving her lips as she entfällt prepared herself for whatever it was he wanted to say. She wasn't in the mood for any of his jerk tendencies especially when she was half awake.

Klaus was leaning back on his heels with his hands behind his back and gazing around aimlessly. His back was towards her so he was caught off guard when she hit him on the back of the head with her small hand. He quickly whipped around holding the back of his head to face the disgruntled blonde.

"Bloody hell-"

"Oh please, I know that barely hurt." Caroline spat.

"Is that your defense?" Klaus muttered rubbing the minor wound.

Caroline huffed. "Seriously Klaus, what the hell are you doing out here? It's past curfew, we could both get in so much trouble." She harshly whispered with crossed arms.

"You and your pesky rules. Doesn't it ever get old?" He said, rolling his eyes.

As predicted, the asshole made an early appearance.

She sighed. "Klaus, I'm really not in the mood for this."

He straightened his posture and face neutralized. "Okay, okay...okay," he shushed her with his finger against his lips, "I actually did come here with a purpose. I needed to talk to you."

"This couldn't wait until morning?"

He scoffed. "As if you'd actually let me talk to you in the morning."

Caroline sighed as he tilted his head, checking out the tank top with flannel pajama pants and flip flops she was wearing. Her eyes heavy and hair tangled but no less a natural beauty he couldn't help but admire. He wasn't even trying to be subtle about it and the attention made Caroline feel self conscious as she covered herself more.

"Mhmm...you look ravishing, even in your pajamas. The messy hair... nice touch." His words slow and jumbled together.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a better look at his face. Eyes glossy and pupils dilated like he just chugged two gallons of whisky.

"Are you drunk?" She accused.

Klaus stared up into the sky as if in deep thoughtful about such a simple answer.

"Umm, yes?" His response sounded more like a question.

\- _Seriously!_

"Klaus-"

He waved his hand in her face childishly. "Don't worry, love don't worry. I can handle my liquor. _Sort of_."

The witch ran her fingers through her unruly curls impatiently. Not only was she dealing with Klaus in the middle of the night but she was dealing with drunk Klaus which was surely an even greater task.

Great.

"I've had a long day and an even longer night. I really can't do this right now, especially with you like this. Please leave." She demanded in a harsh whisper turning her back to him and preparing to walk away.

"I slept with Aurora." He blurted.

Her body froze like a block of ice mid-step.

Caroline felt her stomach instantly drop from just hearing the promiscuous redhead's name and knowing the second part of his outburst was no good. She stopped in her tracks, slowly turning back towards his blank face. Her chest clenched aggressively, feeling she could barely breathe; swearing her heart was seconds from falling through her ribcage. The gulp she held in her throat bobbed up and down but the rest of her body still cold and tense.

That was one way to get her attention.

She stayed silent with nothing but narrow eyes to disguise her true emotions as the indicator that she at least heard what he said.

He scratched the back of his head.

"It was after, um, our talk earlier." Klaus continued. "I went back to my room and—and she came up desperate and needy per usual. Saying how much she missed me, being with me and what not. At first I was on the fence, not really in the mood but...I needed her too. And um, one thing led to another and- and it happened." He explained.

Wow.

Like a gun shot through her stomach Caroline felt her body wishing to crumble and fall. All those hours of thinking about him and feeling bad about what she said, he was screwing someone else. His blunt words stabbing Caroline with sharp blades to the chest as if he didn't know how much this news would affect her.

Oh, but he knew. He knew perfectly well how much this would hurt her. Aurora was a sensitive subject even before their kiss, before anything between them began, and how much their unconventional relationship bothered her. Now he was shoving it in her face carelessly, for what?

This was cruel, even for him.

The blonde swallowed and blinked the potential tears from her burning eyes before opening her mouth to speak. She wasn't sure how her voice would sound based on how dry her throat currently felt.

She cleared her throat. "Okay."

His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Okay? I tell you I fucked the girl you despise and all you say is, 'okay'? Unbelievable."

"What do you want me to say, huh? Beg for the image to be erased from my mind? Crumble on the ground and cry my heart out?" Caroline spat.

"Oh please stop being dramatic for once in your life, it's not becoming." He huffed. "Though you crying your heart out sounds much more appealing than this-this emotionless facade."

"Facade?" She laughed. "That's funny coming from you of all people."

He chuckled darkly. "You're a real pain in the arse. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "So you came all the way over here just to insult me? Great tactic."

He brushed off her comment, groaning as he searched his pockets for the box of cigarettes he didn't realize he left in his room.

"Bloody hell." He groaned.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest to fight the cold breeze sweeping across the night sky, watching him frantically searching for the source of his disgusting habit.

"Forget something?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "If you must know, yes."

It took everything in her not to scream from his effortless attempts at pissing her off. But she'd save that for later.

"Why are you here, Klaus? Did you really walk all the way over here to, what, rub this in my face?" Realizing he still hadn't stated his purpose for this visit. "What you do under the sheets is none of my business, I didn't need a play by play."

The vampire shook his head in disbelief and frustration.

"You still don't get it..." Klaus trailed off with a breathy laugh, almost hysterical as he began pacing around the grass.

"Get what?"

There had to be an explanation, she refused to believe otherwise. His confession was too sincere and vulnerable to mesh absolutely nothing because she didn't say what he wanted to hear. At least that's what she hoped.

Caroline watched cautiously as he walked in a circle looking down at his feet fixedly.

"I've slept with Aurora many times, you know. So many times I've lost count." He lightly chuckled to himself. "But this...this was the first time I didn't enjoy it, not one second of it was pleasurable, memorable, it wasn't anything. The whole time I was with her I was too busy thinking about you." He confessed with obvious hurt in his tone to the point where Caroline's chest tightened.

"I seem to do that a lot lately, think about you." He whispered the last words kicking leaves with his feet. "Even when I don't want to."

Caroline's eyes began to burn the more he spoke and the longer she stayed but she couldn't move. Like her feet were planted in the grass and he was her only chance of breaking free.

"Aurora's great, you know. She's a good person, she's my friend. Bloody hell..." He sighed. "Despite all we've done together she's still my friend and I treat her like shit because she lets me, and sometimes I do feel bad about it I do but at least she wants _me_." Klaus emphasized pointing to himself. "She wants me...and I used her to get back at the girl who doesn't."

Caroline just stood there listening to his heart break piece by piece and feeling helpless to keep it all together for him. Hell, she couldn't even help her own from breaking down with his every word.

His usual lively beautiful blue eyes now bloodshot and haunting, laugh wild and chilling as his pacing continued around the small grass area pulling at his hair anxiously.

She's never seen Klaus's so unhinged before, it was actually terrifying to see. Yet he still managed to look as handsome as ever, even in his worst state. Despite his intentions, Caroline wanted to comfort him but didn't know how, or if he'd even accept it.

"You wanna know why I told you I slept with Aurora? I told you I slept with Aurora to hurt you, I wanted to hurt you. That was my goal alright, you happy now!"

She swallowed down the ball of emotions rolling in the base of her throat.

"Now that just leaves one final question, are you?" He asked turning towards the teary-eyed witch who bit her lip to stop its quivering.

"Does it matter?" Caroline sniffled.

"Yes." He quickly answered.

Her eyes as glossy as his, feeling like twenty pounds weighed on her chest from his dark eager stare. She didn't want to give him what he wanted, the satisfaction that he got to her, but she also needed to know what was wrong with him.

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm hurt."

Klaus jaw clenched, almost like he felt bad about her response though his own said otherwise.

"Good."

Caroline gulped down her emotions again to clear her throat to speak. "Why would you want to hurt me?"

Klaus laughed again. "Why? Isn't it bloody obvious Caroline? So you could feel it...feel the hurt, and pain that I've been going through every damn day since these damn feelings developed." He slurred punching himself in the chest. "The pain I felt in that classroom, the things you said to me..." Klaus sighed. "I've never put myself out there like that with anyone before, I never cared enough."

Her heart sank.

"Or the pain whenever I'm forced to see you and Lockwood together in the hallways, or cafeteria or anywhere on this bloody campus. Coupled up and snogging without a care in the world. Envious that he can touch you, kiss you and simply be with you in public whenever he wants and knowing I can't! That'll I'll never be able to because you won't let me, because society sees us as some kind of crime. That I'm crazy about this amazing girl and I can't tell anyone about it."

Just when Caroline thought he couldn't shock her more, sink deeper into her skin than he already has he managed to prove her wrong each time. Wondering when she allowed this dark-soul immortal with a hidden light, to turn her world upside down and make his mark and why she couldn't let him go.

He rendered her speechless, again. Caroline just stood there in her pajamas and flip flops, shivering from the cold breeze while staring at the infuriating man who so quickly entered her heart.

"So-so yeah that's why I needed to talk to you...to tell you..." He mumbled tugging on his dark curls.

This was the wildest night of her life. How everything escalated so quickly from one thing to the next. How she never realized how much she wanted to hear everything he just said until it was out in the open. Caroline was certain if there was an award for heartfelt confessions he would definitely win. No one's ever expressed such passion towards her before—feeling like their world was crumbling without her. How it pained him to find a connection with someone he couldn't be with, and despite it all still wanted to try.

That just about summed up Caroline's entire evening.

They were both reduced to self destructive solutions to mend their broken hearts to move on from each other. But they couldn't. If anything, both attempts only reminded them of each other more. At this point it was useless and impossible for things to go back to the way they were. Klaus was right, they're in each other's systems now which made their bond impossible to break.

Caroline's lips rubbed together apprehensively as she took a step towards him.

"Well I kissed Tyler after and," she sighed, "it wasn't so great either."

Klaus lifted his head, initially displeased with the automatic image of her seeking pleasure from a boy who didn't deserve her. But then he looked at the bigger picture, that she was here with him and not with the undeserving werewolf.

The corners of his lips twitched up, as did Caroline's, to form a contagious grin.

"We're both a mess." He slurred but sounded more adorable than wrecked.

Caroline laughed. "I guess so." Shaking her head in disbelief from how this night began and ended.

Never suspecting she'd be having a heart to heart with Klaus right outside of her building in the middle of the night. For once not caring if someone walked out and saw them together.

Standing here with the bloodshot, blue-eyed man who'd slithered his way into her system with little effort, made Caroline realize how much she missed him.

She missed him a lot.

First, it'd been out of concern, a way of saving him from himself but even the simplest conversations reminded her of their usual banter; their most vulnerable moments that only the two of them knew about. Caroline could've survived not knowing that he slept with Aurora, and wanted to be angry with him about it but felt she had no right. She had no claim on Klaus and up until now was trying to convince herself that he meant nothing to her. But not talking to him for those days was torture and pushing him away was even worse. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him in her life until he almost wasn't.

Lying to Tyler wasn't fair to either of them and it was cruel, she knew that, but she didn't have it in her to think about him now. All her focus set on the broken man in front of her with soft eyes meant only for her.

"Umm, I know you say you can hold your liquor but you're still a bit foggy, I wouldn't feel right letting you walk all the way back to your room alone." Caroline claimed.

"And you think I would feel right with you walking back alone?" Klaus playfully argued, catching onto her lame but flattering excuse not to immediately part from him.

"I'll find my way, I'm a witch remember?" She grinned.

"I'm a vampire, love, which means I'm already built in protection. I don't need a bodyguard, no matter how cute." He smirked stepping closer towards her. "So tell me, what's your real reason for this impromptu field trip?"

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip teasingly and shrugged. "Maybe...I'm not ready to say goodnight."

A sparkle beamed in his eye at her shy admission, and his face softened.

"Then don't. Stay with me tonight." He proposed.

\- _Huh?_

Did he really ask that, and was she really considering it?

Caroline huffed. "What? Klaus, I can't. You know I can't."

"No, love I don't think I do." He smirked.

"Seriously! You know it's against housing rules."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past the innocent schoolgirl act?" He teased.

"We could both get suspended." Caroline tried to reason.

"We've done a lot worse." He countered.

Considering the amount of rule breaking the lake have done in the past weeks, going against the law was clearly not a huge issue for Caroline anymore.

She stuttered. "Bu- but, Bonnie-"

"Won't be awake until what, 7?" Taking another step forward.

"That's only in a few hours..." Her defenses weakening.

Klaus shrugged. "Then we'll sleep for a few hours." He said nonchalantly. "Only sleep." He clarified cheekily.

She nibbled on her lip, considering the invitation.

"Aren't your roommates in there?"

He shook his head. "Nope. They're still at The Hole completely wrecked, I'd imagine, and likely won't be back until 8 or 9 for class. I have the whole room to myself for the rest of the night."

Though the prospect of his roommates not walking in eased her mind a bit, Caroline was still on the fence. If she agreed to this she'd be spending the night with Klaus Mikaelson. Sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson...

The conceit was too bizarre to even entertain.

"I don't know..." She breathed.

Klaus sighed into a genuine grin, reaching his hand up to her face to softly brush her cheek with his index finger before it ventured down to her chin. His light touch sent goosebumps throughout her entire body, making Caroline feel she was going to collapse.

Her already shaky breath caught in her throat the more his one finger explored her facial features. Caroline's eyes closing briefly as she took in the sensation of his cold touch making her feel warm all over.

"Stay with me." His voice soft lifting her chin so they were in direct eye level with each other.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open at his plea.

It was amazing what one look from him did to her entire body, and how it changed her mood dramatically.

She wasn't ready to be away from him, not again, not any time soon. In all honesty, spending the night in Klaus's room excited her and was secretly the invitation she hoped for but her nerves were once again the greatest enemy.

Caroline had never slept over with a boy before. The few times she fell asleep in Tyler's room was because she was too tired to walk back after doing homework together or a late movie night. It was never intentional sleepovers, nothing sensual; not to mention it was against housing rules.

Not that she was against breaking rules anymore but it was still a nerve racking proposition given the type of relationship she and Klaus had now. He wasn't just a friend anymore, she was starting to wonder if they were ever capable of being 'just friends' in the first place. Never did she suspect that agreeing to one night out would result in everything else that formed between them. Their attraction towards each other was blatant from day one even if Caroline tried denying it, but the emotional feelings that came after ran deeper than a simple physical attraction.

Caroline liked him, a lot actually, and he obviously felt the same which only made her more anxious about spending the night together. Agreeing to this meant more than just this one night, it would be her making that impossible decision. Sacrificing everything she's worked for and the relationships and bonds she created her whole life for the sake of being with someone she shouldn't—giving them their chance. It frightened her to think about all she would be giving up, but was looking forward to all she could gain.

Only briefly did she consider rejecting the offer, fear daring to take the front seat of her decision making again. But staring into his pleading eyes and genuine smile while his cold palm cuffed her warm cheek gave her no other option. This was what she wanted; he was what she wanted.

Caroline pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay. Okay, but you have to set your alarm. I need to be back in my room by 6:30."

Klaus raised a hand to his forehead in attempt at a commander's salute. "You got it, boss."

They smiled at each other sweetly as Klaus dropped his hand from her face; Caroline already missing his touch. He awkwardly placed his hands into both pockets and lead their trek towards his residence halls.

\- _Oh my god I'm really doing this._

Caroline thought repeatedly to herself as she took a final glance at the safe walls of Gilbert Hall before following the vampire into the unknown.

* * *

Salvatore Hall was on the other side of campus but Caroline didn't think it'd feel like an eternity to arrive. As expected it was quiet, almost eerily quiet. Vampires were nocturnal creatures which meant most of them venture from their rooms late at night. Klaus informed her on how majority hang out at The Hole at night or sneak off campus for a mortal snack. Not many stayed in their rooms, and the ones who did were early birds with morning classes but even then, not falling asleep until 2 AM. He reassured her multiple times on their way over here that they were in the clear and no one should be awake when they finally reached his room.

\- _This is insanity._

Caroline's only been to Klaus's room once, the first night they went out together, but he never invited her inside. He was so secretive about most things in his life she figured his bedroom was no different.

When he flicked the light switch up, she was pleasantly surprised with the average setting.

A bed, dresser, desk, a few movie posters on the wall and tons of scattered crumpled up papers on the bed and floor. The book shelf filled with, at least, 100 paperbacks immediately caught her eye along with a record player, countless vinyls and his painter's kit with blank canvases. Even with such simplicity there was an immense amount of culture.

"Well we're here. Where all the magic happens. You seem intrigued." He commented with a cheeky smirk.

Caroline grinned, taking her first step inside. "Just surprised at the, normalcy."

"Hm, what were you expecting? Coffins, crosses, maybe a sex dungeon?" His eyebrow raised teasingly.

"Not the crosses." She shot back playfully, earning a soft laugh from the vampire.

Her eyes continued to wander the more she stepped inside. Considering he lived with two other students there wasn't much to see, and for a guy's room it was oddly neat and presentable. Everything was very...Klaus

The vampire leaned against the door, observing the girl examining his sanctuary-watching her mind wander and eyes widen at his pristine book collection. He knew that would be the main attraction for her and marveled at the way her face lit up like a kid in the candy store scanning each novel. But mainly, he was still in disbelief Caroline Forbes voluntarily walked with him to his room, at nearly 4:30 in the morning on a school night no less.

When he decided to steal a bottle of scotch from the Headmistress' office and chug it all down in one gulp, he never planned to seek her out let alone present a drunken confession. He thought she would hate him after the Aurora bombshell, yell and spew more hurtful comments.

The fact that they both reduced to self destructive behaviors after their fall out made him realize she wasn't toying with him anymore.

Her hurt matched his.

"I thought you weren't a Bronte fan." She accused, picking up the bent and overused copy of 'Wuthering Heights' from the book shelf.

He shrugged. "It's a classic."

"Mhm, are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked, raising a curious eyebrow before placing it back in place. "You know you can tell a lot about a person based on the content in their room."

Klaus smirked, watching her pull out another book. "Is that so?" Pushing himself off the door and walking towards her. "And what does mine say about me?"

Caroline pretended to ponder. "Dark angsty artist with a tortured soul. Trying to conquer his demons before they conquer him."

His smile gradually began to fall and silence triggered the blonde to look up at the now not-so-amused vampire. Klaus didn't appear upset or angry, but her observation clearly hit too close to home.

\- _Great job Caroline._

"I-it was just a guess." She claimed, noticing she struck a nerve.

Klaus exhaled, then gave her a weak smile. "You're quite the analyzer. I should look at your room next."

Her subtle breath of relief was shared between the two of them. The last thing Caroline wanted to do was ruin a good night.

"If you play your cards right."

His smile crept at the implication. Her comment in the back of his mind now, much to Caroline's relief as well. Thrilled that they were able to quickly slide back to their flirty dynamic. She didn't come here to fight or make matters worse in any way, she just wanted to be with him.

"Now about those sleeping arrangements..."

Caroline slightly tensed.

\- _Uh..._

"It's a good thing my bed is big enough for two and I'm a fan of an abundance of pillows." Klaus mentioned.

\- _How did I forget about sleeping arrangements!_

For some reason it didn't click in Caroline's mind at first that in order to sleep, she would need a bed and Klaus only had one...

She clearly didn't mind being in close proximity with Klaus but sharing a bed was so intimate. It made her think about commitment, trust and a relationship which were three concepts she barely began exploring with Klaus—well she did trust him. He definitely wouldn't let her sleep on the floor nor take residency in one of his roommates' bed. Why was this suddenly stressful?

\- _Calm down, Caroline. You're freaking out over literally nothing. It's just a bed. You're just going to sleep._

Reading her body language Klaus could sense something was off based on her anxiously playing with her fingers.

He cleared his throat. "You've never shared a bed with someone before, have you?"

She deeply sighed. "Is it that obvious?" Her smile small and shy.

The corners of Klaus's lips turned up walking closer to her, feeling her breath hitch when they faced chest to chest and grabbing her attention without any words. Melting into his soft gaze and grin that exuded anything but mockery.

"If you're not sure about sharing a bed we don't have to. I can take the floor and you take the bed." He offered.

She shook her head. "No, no way. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

Klaus sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, already knowing that's exactly what she was going to say.

"Sweetheart, your selflessness is admirable but I insist. It's no pressure at all. All I care about is your comfort and you just being here."

Caroline's heart sank for the billionth time in just 30 minutes.

This was a big step for her, a big step for them. He wasn't surprised by her hesitation and would not be opposed if she preferred different sleeping arrangements-even if deep down he hoped she would change her mind.

Rubbed her lips together, Caroline swung her body from side to side anxiously as she pondered her options. Realizing that not taking risks is what nearly stopped her from pursuing anything with Klaus in the first place-a decision she would have regretted.

She was done playing safe.

Her nose scrunched in disgust when taking a whiff of the alcohol stench seeping through his pores.

"Okay I hate to break it to you but, you reek. I'm not getting into bed with you unless you shower or something." She said pushing him away jokingly.

Klaus smirked grabbing her hand that was against his chest. "So that's a yes?"

Caroline pressed her lips into a smile, allowing Klaus to close her fist and cover it with his. Shivering from the soothing sensation of his thumb caressing her skin and never wanting the feeling to go away.

"Yes." She affirmed with a nod. "Not until you wash up though."

"Noted. Join me." He suggested.

She gave him a knowing look while her hand was on one hip. "Yeah, right. You're clearly still drunk."

He chuckled loudly. "Actually love, I've never felt more in my right mind."

Caroline glared which only amused him more. "Klaus."

"We can keep our undergarments on the whole time, very tame and innocent I promise. I'll be a complete gentleman keeping my hands to myself. Scouts honor." He promised raising the salute towards her which made her laugh.

He cautiously walked forward so their chest were practically connected and he towered over her, a position she secretly enjoyed.

"I just want to be close to you. Is that so hard to believe?" He added.

"Yes." She sassed.

Klaus smirked. "It shouldn't, not anymore."

Caroline's eyebrows lifted as shared a grin with Klaus. People say 'flattery gets you nowhere' but they clearly have never been swoon by Klaus Mikaelson before. His voice so soft and pure compared to his controversial proposal, and it made Caroline's stomach do a spin.

No, it wasn't hard to believe, especially after the events of tonight and the day before. Caroline knew how Klaus felt about her and equally had no interest in being away from him right now either. She was just thankful she put a bra on before leaving her room tonight.

"Is that what you tell all the girls?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Only the ones I like." Klaus claimed with a wink.

Caroline's stomach doing cartwheels at his first time actually saying he liked her. Made her feel warm and fuzzy, and complete.

She tugged on her bottom lip anxiously between her teeth.

\- _Wow this guy is bold._

First a sleepover and now a shared shower? Caroline was experiencing more intimate moments with Klaus in the past couple of weeks than she did with Tyler in six months. There were a lot of intimidating factors with this particular proposition.

Caroline wasn't incredibly modest about her body, never really something she was insecure about but Klaus of all people seeing her in that state of undress was mind rattling. Maybe because the most of her body she's shown to the opposite sex was the two piece bikinis she wore every Summer on the lake.

Or maybe because Klaus was a nearly centuries old experienced immortal who has seen the most beautiful bodies imaginable, been with heiresses and socialites and would view her average physic as just basic.

She didn't want to think too much into this and decline the entire night all together.

Nervously, she nodded in agreement. which pleased the vampire.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Caroline said under her breath, bringing a smile to the vampire's face.

Klaus instantly grabbed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together leading them out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom hall.

* * *

Thankfully the bathrooms were as empty as the rest of the residence hall, last thing they needed was to bump into fellow vampire classmates. She also knew Klaus would never take her there if he suspected a lot of people would be around, but her heart still raced knowing anyone could still walk in at any moment. Seeing the leader of the witch faction, not just on their side of campus, but in their facilities with the leader of their own would be humiliating and dangerous.

"You alright love?" Klaus asked as he placed his shower basket on the tiled floor, noticing her initial discomfort.

Caroline timidly nodded, glancing around the room awkwardly as if it wasn't a typical shower facility.

"Our bathrooms are normal too." He joked.

"I can see that..." She leaned up on her tippy toes then back down on her heels to make sure the stalls were empty, refusing to look his direction.

For some reason she thought avoiding eye contact with Klaus would lessen her nerves about the prospect of showering with him. How was that possible without them taking their clothes off? Making her wonder if his intentions as pure as he let on.

\- _You're the last person who can judge someone on pure intentions._

Her eyes nearly popped out their sockets when curiosity got the better of her and peeked at Klaus who was now undressing. Considering the whole point of being here was for him to wash himself up, his state of undress shouldn't have been shocking. Caroline's seen plenty of shirtless guys before—Tyler never wasted a second not showing off his abs. But Klaus wasn't just an average guy and definitely didn't have an average body.

The moment he pulled his Henley over his head, he was facing away from her. His back muscles flexed as he threw the clothing item to the floor. Pale and bare to her sight, exposed the random triangle tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. Caroline's eyes dropped down to his defined abdomen when he turned towards her. Arms solid and the muscles cut up perfectly. Chest chiseled and firm. His body wasn't bulky, more lean and toned. He had another tattoo, a flock of birds flying on the left side of his chest descending from the huge feather inked on his left arm. She was sure there was a deeper story behind that choice.

She spotted the scar underneath his bellybutton, that caught her attention the first time she touched him. A few other browned scars—not many—decorated his back and another few on his chest. Each one carved into his skin deep. The first glimpse of flaws on his overall body of perfection. Though Klaus didn't seem shameful of Caroline seeing, she was sure there was a gloomy story behind them; stories he likely wasn't ready to share.

His signature of multiple necklaces hung down and slapped against his naked chest. He always wore a variety of four, but the simple sapphire was the only constant.

All in all, Klaus was unfairly handsome—okay, unfairly sexy.

Caroline bit down on her lip, imagining his strength and all he could do with his abilities.

"See something you like?".

His voice snapped her out of her lustful thoughts, not realizing he was amusingly watching her gawking at him for ten minutes.

\- _Nice one Caroline._

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You're not the first guy I've seen shirtless you know."

Klaus simply hummed as he proceeded down to the belt buckle holding his jeans up.

Oh, how she hoped he wouldn't say anything about the obvious blush rushing to her cheeks as her eyes glanced down at his moving hands.

"Not to be a stickler, and it's completely your choice but I don't think you would want to get all of your clothes wet." Noticing she wasn't following his lead in undressing.

\- _Oh, so this is really happening?_

Her apprehension was obvious and didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who stopped his actions to walk towards the nervous blonde.

A shiver ran down her body when Klaus placed his hands on her arm soothingly, the pad of his thumb oozing with comfort.

"Hey..."

It was amazing how comforting and sweet his voice was considering all the destruction he was capable of committing. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him and for her to know she didn't have to do anything just evacuate he asked.

Caroline stared up at his soft eyes she instantly wanted to melt into. In moments like these she forgot he was a vampire, she forgot she was a witch and their supernatural regulations didn't apply.

Pushing his hand away, she flashed him a suggestive smirk.

"Turn around."

The biggest smile formed on Klaus's face as he obeyed her command—it expanded when he heard the ruffling of clothes.

\- _Wow, this is happening._

Klaus thought, proceeding to take his pants off to distract himself from the salacious thoughts running in his head about the shy girl behind him.

The girl who entered his life in the most negative way, and soon became the only thing he could think about. He never thought he would find himself completely consumed by another, and the idea of it terrified him. This wasn't something he was used to, he never gave himself enough time to actually like any of the girls he's been with and didn't think he was capable of it either. Caroline was a challenge for him in more ways than one; a challenge he was eager to accept.

His belt and jeans were thrown on the floor along with his Henley and boots. He stayed in place until Caroline was finished, wanting to give her as much time as she needed to feel comfortable about this. Flicking on the shower so that the water temperature could warm up.

"Okay..." She sighed and Klaus didn't waste another second to face her again.

Caroline thought she was in awe of his beauty, it didn't even compare to Klaus's jaw dropping at her appearance.

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood in the empty stalls, half naked and the most beautiful sight he's seen in all his years.

She was only dressed in a pale white with pink polkadots matching bra and panties set. There's a small pink bow between the cups and Caroline never regretted her underwear choice more in her life. No one has ever seen her with such minimal clothing attire before so undergarment choices never mattered-until now. Standing in front of someone who has probably seen every piece of lacey seductive lingerie imaginable. Caroline wanted to crawl into a hole from how embarrassed she felt but the way he was looking at her made her blush while also easing her nerves.

Klaus's eyes narrowed staring down at her covered breasts that were pushed up by her arms-swallowing audibly. Her blonde curls flushed perfectly over her shoulders and down her back—she was the embodiment of an angel. He examined her thoroughly. Clean face, pink lips trapped between her white teeth and blue eyes curiously wandering around the room. The innocence she conveyed was even more arousing. Klaus didn't want to seem like a hormonal teenage boy but he wasn't blind either, and the emotions Caroline stirred in him surpassed any form of lust.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat to break the silence. "What?" She shyly asked.

The trance she didn't even realize she put him in was broken but he was no less dazed.

He blinked rapidly looking up at her face. "Nothing um...you're just beautiful." He answered just as timidly.

\- _Klaus Mikaelson, shy?_

Caroline had to admit, she never felt more so than under Klaus's gaze. The confidence he possessed rubbed off on her, not that she wasn't already confident herself but he gave her an edge. He made her step out of the box and into different parts of herself she never knew; more daring and sexy parts.

She rewarded him with a gentle smile and sweet kiss on the cheek, stunning them both.

Without further ado, Klaus pulled the curtain open and stepped inside of the mildly hot water. Caroline watched the water trickle across his back like crystals and down his chest, glistening.

He held a hand out to assist as she stepped inside, closing the curtain behind her.

\- _Now what?_

They mutually thought as they stood in the dimly lit shower together, the water slapping Klaus's back aggressively but he barely felt a thing. Too amused by the witch in front of him with her arms crossed, again, over her chest and looking around the small space aimlessly.

She was genuinely wondering what she was doing here and why she agreed.

"It's okay to look at me you know." Klaus teased, earning a scoff from the blonde.

"And I thought you were supposed to be washing yourself up." Caroline glared boldly into his lively blue eyes grabbing the towel from the hook and shoving it on his chest.

He snickered. "Touché." He said before taking the towel then reaching down to grab his bar of soap, knowing perfectly well she was following his every move.

Her eyebrows furrowed when he handed her a dry wash towel to use. The expression on her face screamed 'seriously', an expression Klaus now knew all too well.

"You might as well." He suggested.

This was definitely not part of the plan. She agreed to a shower so he would stop being stubborn; it was meant for him not them.

Caroline flinched when his hand began lowering her arms from the rest of her body. More importantly, why was she letting him.

"Klaus what are you-"

She trailed off when her arms were completely down and resting on her sides. The light colored hair raising as high as possible. A gasp leaving her lips from the tenderness of his thumb massaging an invisible circle around the small butterfly tattoo on her wrist. Suddenly the pounding of the water were meaningless and silent and the only sound Caroline could hear was her own heart beating in her ear. They simultaneously stared up at each other with a combination of trust and lust as his hand gracefully ventured upwards from her wrist to forearm, leaving shivers in its wake.

\- _So much for keeping his hands to himself._

Not that anyone was complaining.

Caroline didn't realize she stepped back at all until her backside was against the wall until Klaus was standing over her and his hand now caressing over and down her shoulder blade. His touches so light but so effective, she felt him all over.

He broke the eye contact as his attention wandered downwards to her modest breasts. The water from the shower making the fabric of the bra see-through and defining her pointy nipples. Caroline's breath hitched at the feel of him cautiously touching the skin there, daring not to close her eyes and succumb to the pleasure of his cold touch on her damp body. Outlining her collarbone with his fingertips as his other hand rested on her hip. Sliding down above her breasts, feeling her heart racing as her chest heaved up and down. The heavy ring on his left ring added an extra chill. His fingertips ran over her flat stomach like a piano and circling around her belly button. The goosebumps immediately aroused.

It wasn't in a pervy way but like he was admiring and loving all the insecurities she never even told him about.

Their eyes met again hotly but with a soft undertone. Both their lips parted and at a loss for words.

Abruptly, and much to Caroline's dismay, he dropped both hands from her body but leaned his forehead against hers soon after. The water from the shower now tackling them both, their hair completely drenched, along with their bodies head to toe. The water droplets painted her pretty lips and entered her mouth uninvitedly she felt she would drown. Honestly Caroline couldn't think of a better way to go. She was certain the oxygen in her brain was lessening by the second, especially when his thumb swiped away a lingering drop.

"You never have to cover up for me." He softly reassured her.

Caroline's stomach clenched in response.

She believed him. There was no one she felt more comfortable with than the man who made her feel the most exceptional.

Heat flowing through her and between her legs when he cuffed her soft cheek in his firm palm. Their faces so close she could feel his warm breath brush her lips, waiting and yearning for that small gap between them to close. Deep dive into the only thing she's been able to think about the past few days and allow herself to be fully consumed.

His name a small whimper on her lips as she pressed her body more into his— inching closer and closer to the point of lips nearly touching.

The loud smack of the bathroom door opening, hitting against the wall and someone humming show tunes broke their anticipated connection.

\- _Who is still up at four in the morning?!_

Caroline was the first to pull away, bug-eyed and 20 different shades of pink hearing the random vampire on the other side of the curtain. She was more embarrassed that they almost got caught than what they were actually doing. Klaus was also red but for an entirely different reason, the anger ready to erupt. Fully prepared to rip out the throat of whoever it was that interrupted their moment.

Fists fisted into tight balls and his impulse taking front seat in his actions, until a small hand pulled him back so he was now the one pressed against the shower wall.

Knowing he was milliseconds away from refuting, she covered his mouth with her hand. Last thing Caroline wanted was to be outed by being caught in the showers of the vampire's facilities. Though they weren't connected in the way they hoped having Caroline dominating the situation with her hand on his mouth and frontal against his, Klaus wasn't complaining. They bored into each other's eyes intensely but quickly relaxed into each other's hold.

The vampire outside clearly drunk as well as his humming transitioned into loud singing when he began washing his hands after flushing the toilet.

\- _Do they even have bladders?_

He was taking forever to leave and his singing only vexed the pair more than his initial appearance already did.

Caroline was tempted to let Klaus loose so he could do his worse.

"Who the hell is showering right now? It's literally the middle of the night you pricks!" The boy slurred before finally exiting the bathroom.

Once hearing the door close, the two looked back at each other briefly before both erupting into laughter. Klaus's muffled by her hand as Caroline leaned into him and her laughter continued in the crook of his neck.

* * *

They managed to finally finish their 'shower' before sneaking their way back to Klaus's room. Since everyone wasn't asleep like he assumed, they had to be a bit more careful.

Caroline was comfortably wrapped in a thick white towel covering her entire body while Klaus's remained around his waist, keeping his bare upper body on display. She still couldn't believe the turn of tonight's events and how she wasn't ready for any of it to end. Being in Klaus's company made her happy, lively, even when she was slightly sleep deprived in the middle of the night.

He carried both of their clothing items in his hands, closing the bedroom door slowly before turning around with a heavy sigh.

"That was probably the most stressful yet entertaining shower I've ever had." Klaus declared shaking the excess water from his hair.

Caroline giggled in agreement as she stood next to the bookshelf while Klaus walked towards his drawers.

Once again awkward silence fell over them, for at least the second time this night. She wasn't sure why this tended to happen. As if they weren't breaths away from connecting in the only way both have been fantasizing about; if it wasn't for the cock blocking vampire student of course.

Klaus didn't seem too put off by the silence as he ruffled through his drawers full of clothes. Maybe he's done this so many times with other girls the awkward silence afterwards barely phases him.

\- _No, no don't think like that._

She secured the towel around her wet body tightly, wiping the dripping water from her nose. Teeth slightly shattering from how cold she was being fresh out of a shower.

"You might want to change out of those clothes quickly." Klaus suggested. "Here." Handing her one of his burgundy Henleys and a pair of boxers.

\- _Wow_.

It was a sweet and shocking gesture. She assumed she'd just wear pajamas she previously wore since they were dry. But the thought of wearing Klaus's clothes was more appealing.

"Thanks." She said taking the clothing items from his hand.

Klaus nodded then closed his drawer but never taking his eyes away from her. His gaze was intimidating enough but even worse when she was in the process of changing clothes and he refused to look away.

"A little privacy would be great." She said half jokingly.

He placed a hand over his heart. "And waste such an exquisite view?"

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

The vampire laughed to himself before reluctantly sitting down on the bed with his back towards her.

She exhaled nervously, dropping the towel to the floor and examining the Henley held between her fingers. With Klaus looking away she wasn't as apprehensive but the reality of the situation remained the same and that was enough.

Klaus tried occupying himself by focusing on anything besides the girl undressing behind him. Not thinking about the sound of the towel hitting the floor indicating that she was indeed only dressed in her bra and panties.

\- _Get it together Mikaelson!_

He took off his own towel and slid on a pair of boxers himself to waste the time, even if his mind would inevitably race back to her.

In his 500 years he's seen plenty of fully naked women and none of them affected him like Caroline's half naked form.

How was he was losing his mind, like a premature teenage boy seeing a girl in a bathing suit for the first time. Trying not to focus on her stripping off said bra and wiggling out of her wet underwear—it was giving him anxiety. Fighting the urge to turn around was difficult especially hearing her ruffling around with clothes.

Sometimes it was terrifying how she made him feel.

Proving his weak will, he subtly turned his head to the side to sneak a brief peek if she was almost done getting dressed. A deep gulp down his throat and mouth dried when his vision made contact with her dark wet curls falling upon her bare ivory back. Her lower regions already covered by the boxers she was borrowing, which looked glorious on her. She was facing away from him as well so she didn't notice his jaw drop, completely in awe of the simple beauty of her backside. When she flipped all her hair to one side it gave him a better view of the small imperfections: the moles near her lower back, a small circle of freckles on both shoulders and a little scar.

All the imperfections that made her so perfect in his eyes. Caroline was an effortless beauty that he's never seen in all his days, and how he only just noticed it after knowing her for five years. It was criminal how insecure she felt about herself, even if she didn't talk about it she knew, and wanted to murder anyone who's contributed to it.

The Henley fell over her head and she straightened it down her body until it was completely on.

He scurried back in place to look away before she faced him again.

"You can turn around now." She said which delighted his impatience.

Klaus felt his undead heart prepared to jump out to the other side of the room. He didn't think anything could be more sexy than seeing Caroline in his clothes. Her long legs completely exposed to his wide eyed gaze, loving how both clothing items fitted her figure so perfectly.

He couldn't even describe it besides simply being in awe.

"Now what?" She whined seeing his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

He shook his head with a grin. "It looks better on you."

"Still so cheesy." She said with flushed cheeks and shy smile, accepting his hand that assisted her to climb onto the bed.

Caroline made herself comfortable underneath the sheets and thick comforter as she lied down on her side. Resting her head on the pillow she closed her eyes without word, waiting for sleep to take over. The butterflies maddeningly fluttering in her stomach prevented that goal from being achieved. Suddenly not feeling too anxious with the knowledge that she was actually sleeping in Klaus's bed right now, and wearing his clothes. She quickly and easily already felt comfortable being like this with him but was more eager for how these sleeping arrangements were going to work.

Klaus has already proven he's not always a man of his word, given how heated their innocent shower became. The way he acted after that still fresh in her mind and she was hoping it meant nothing. If he didn't want her here anymore he would've already asked her to leave, and she wasn't exactly rushing into a conversation either. Caroline was no stranger to reducing situations to 'heat of the moment' scenarios, but that certainly wasn't what she wanted for tonight.

She laid there impatiently—cold and alone on her side not knowing what Klaus was doing behind her, until the bed slightly dipped and a strong arm snuck around her waist. By habit she tensed but quickly relaxed into the embrace.

His hold around her tightened as he pulled her against his chest, sighing in relief feeling her settle into him. Burying his face into her wet hair that smelled like florals, instantly getting lost in her natural scent. Klaus was convinced this was the most content he's ever felt—laying with this incredible girl, allowing him to embrace her body with his. This girl who radiated so much light. Feeling her warmth all over as it melted his icy heart. Never did Klaus want to remember what it was like to not have her in this way.

Caroline sighed as the tip of his nose brushed the back of her neck. Gasping at the feel of his lips making contact with the skin—leaving a path of sweet kisses. The moan rumbling in her throat had a mind of its own and in result spurred Klaus on as his actions became more apparent. His fingertips danced up and down her long legs that were beautifully displayed for his sight. The smoothness of her skin contradicting the toughness of his hands.

Her eyes fluttered but never closed completely when his ministrations continued. She rested her hand on his that rested on her stomach while also trying to control her staggered breathing. Caroline knew her face was hot since her body felt it was on fire.

He was definitely planning to pick up from where they left off and Caroline wasn't opposed. For once feeling completely at ease and confident with him touching her like this.

She shifted in place—hearing him groan from the contact her ass made with his hardening cock that was confined by his briefs.

\- _Oh._

Caroline gulped. Not intending on making such a bold move but the sound of Klaus moaning in her ear just from a simple move was addicting. She had never been like this with a guy before, even if she did, she was sure it wouldn't compare to anything Klaus could offer.

He pressed his front side more against her making Caroline whimper from the contact, tempted to rub her backside on his front once more; just to hear him make that sound again.

She licked her dry lips, finally regaining her composure. "I thought we were just going to sleep..." Her words breathless and contradicting her body moving closer into him.

Klaus's mouth settled on the shell of her ear. His warm breath sending shivers down her entire body with silent promises.

"I know. I guess I underestimated the effect of you in my bed would have on me." He smirked kissing the back of her ear, barely containing himself when another soft whimper escaped her lips.

He was desperate to hear the noise over and over again, knowing he was the one causing them.

His cold calloused palm snuck underneath the Henley she was wearing, grazing his fingertips over the soft flesh of her abdomen. The hairs stuck up wildly the longer his touch lingered, feeling her body rupture like a volcano from the light but effective touches.

"God, Caroline you have no idea what you do to me." Klaus groaned, with another kiss to her neck and hands wandered.

It was criminal how sexy it was to hear him talk, just his general comments were enough to make her swoon let alone when he's vocalizing his desire for her.

Caroline did nothing to cease his motions, curious of where he would take it and of her own self control. Knowing how much he wanted her was more arousing than anything she's imagine.

She nearly swallowed her tongue as his hand dipped lower and index finger teased the elastic of the pair of boxer briefs she was wearing.

\- _Oh...my god._

Caroline's eyes widened. By instinct she shooed his hand away, and his hand automatically stilled. She prayed that the mood wasn't ruined. They still weren't facing each other as he spoke to the back of her neck.

"You haven't been touched before, have you?" Klaus inquired.

Given their current position, it wasn't a far fetched question and yet Caroline felt still completely curve-balled.

The witch gulped. Caroline wasn't a prude, but she wasn't sexually adventurous either. The most she and Tyler did together was make out and a little feeling up on each other but nothing too explicit; nothing that would make her blush like a cherry like right now. Klaus was clearly experienced, considering how long he's been around and though it initially gave her pause, Caroline wanted to see it through. Without even realizing it, Klaus brought out this different side of her—a more sexually curious side. This sexy and eager alter ego that was more than willing to give and do anything with him.

Nothing had ever felt more right than being in his protective arms, feeling his warmth and knowing she was secure.

Caroline turned her body around, the mattress squeaking until she was fully facing him. Klaus's arm around her didn't venture far as he only moved it enough for her to be comfortable. In an instant he was right back on her, around her waist pulling her in so they were almost chest to chest. Klaus could make out the the adorable set of light freckles surrounding her nose, as she took note of the few moles stamped on his neck and bare shoulder. For some reason spotting the imperfections brought a smile to her face.

She knew he was waiting for her response but she had to take a moment to simply look at the man beside her. Missing his unfairly handsome face, drowning in his blue eyes and gazing at his luscious naturally red lips.

He was so beautiful it was painful. His features so distinct without a single flaw in sight; it was maddening.

Caroline finally shook her head, after the admiration episode ended, feeling embarrassed by her admission.

Klaus's forehead creased. "Never? Not even from yourself?"

\- _Uh..._

She gulped nervously. Not that Caroline was necessarily ashamed of her own sexual liberation, but masturbating wasn't a habitual activity for her and with her hectic schedule never had time. Until now.

_Her mind running back to the night after their fateful kiss, which was the only thing on her mind. Remembering vividly that evening in bed with her hand under the covers, eyes closed and lips parted. Alone and horny with nothing on her mind but his red lips and husky accented voice._

_Taking in slow breaths replaying the night in her head and sedating the ache and emptiness she felt without him. Without his touch and talented soft lips that fulfilled her fantasies without needing to take her clothes off. Seeking the friction with her fingers while imagining it was Klaus's coaxing those moans out of her, at just the right pace and rhythm. Also recalling the pure terror she felt when the second before hitting euphoria with his name singing off her tongue, Katherine walked in yelling at someone on the phone. Caroline yanking her hand from underneath her shorts and embarrassingly covering herself with the thick blanket while appearing as casual as possible._

\- _Maybe he doesn't need to know that..._

She rubbed her lips together with a slight shrug. "Um, not often."

She was struggling to understand what his expression was implying. He looked bothered, maybe even confused, though Caroline wouldn't think he was actually trying to force away the erotic image of her touching herself don the forefront of his mind.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Klaus shook his head. "It's just mind boggling. That of all the boys who've had the privilege to be near you, could be in such close proximity of and possess the strength to resist."

Her breath slightly hitched—that not being the response she was expecting.

"Klaus..." She modestly whined.

"Come now love, don't tell me you're still oblivious to how irresistible you are. It's criminal." Klaus softly said.

Once again her cheeks lit up bright pink and body curled up to him shyly, not knowing how else to respond to his compliment. Caroline had a complicated relationship with compliments, mainly because she was too modest to wholeheartedly accept them. But it was even more pressuring receiving one from Klaus. He always had a way of making her blush with the smallest remarks. In his mind he painted her as this invincible desirable goddess, though she never saw herself in the same light.

It was an intimidating image to live up to the standards of someone who's been around much longer than she has.

"Are you still drunk?" She whispered.

Klaus smirked widely, enough for Caroline to notice the indention in his deep dimples.

Brushing his knuckles up and down the side of her face gently as their eyes remained on each other in the softest way. With one look he was saying so much—letting her know she was safe with him. Even without realizing it, Caroline already knew that. The safest arms she's ever been in belonged to the demonic creature she was raised to hate. Her stomach stirred with passionate butterflies for the man just a couple of weeks ago she despised. Mind clouded with nothing but the vampire she was meant to destroy.

Even with her reputation on the line, nothing was more important than this moment. Being with Klaus and feeling his genuine want for her, trusting him before trusting herself.

It didn't make sense at all, none of this did. But that's why she trusted it. All her life she's done what was asked of her or what people expected, never living for what she wanted until he had her realize she could. Until he opened her eyes to a world outside of supernatural laws and expectations. There wasn't a doubt in her mind anymore how she felt about him and was done running from it.

"Kiss me." Caroline practically begged.

Klaus could hear the strain in her voice from the desperation and it only fueled him more. Them eager to taste the sensation both have been dreaming of since the other night.

He blinked a few times to know this was real. To register in his mind that this was really happening. Caroline Forbes, the irritating witch and thorn in his spine who quickly captured his affections, was actually lying beside him in his bed wearing his clothes and begging for him, wanting him. Even with it all right in front of him Klaus didn't believe it but he could go through his phases of out of body experiences, after.

Right now the beautiful witch who's invaded his soul and wiped it clean was staring at him with enough lust to fill an entire room. The lust she had for him and him only.

His hand tangled in her damp waves, cupping her cheek before pulling her in for the most anticipated kiss both have ever experienced. They sighed in pure relief from the contact, meshing their lips harder together until there was absolutely no space left. After the restless nights replaying their first moment and being overcome with even more delight and longing during their second.

Caroline's reached up for his scratchy face, enjoying the ticklish sensation his stubble ignited through her fingertips. She didn't realize how much she missed it, feeling him, and for the first time not feeling ashamed of it. Ashamed of wanting him and fully embracing his want for her—it was liberating. Their hands pulling each other closer together, not willing or wanting to be apart. Familiarizing themselves with the taste of each other again and the need more urgent than the first time.

Both moaned loudly in each other's mouths which gave Klaus's tongue the perfect entry into the hot cave of her mouth. The noises increased in volume when Klaus licked inside and reveled in her unique taste. Caroline's own tongue clashing with his, desperately craving the taste of him. As if reading her mind, he granted her the access she needed where the blend of whisky and the mint from her toothpaste still lingered on his taste buds. She had never tasted anything more satisfying and intoxicating in her life and was convinced she never would. Kissing him harder with purpose, deeply and urgently. Like he was oxygen and she'd die without him.

Caroline was hooked, addicted and utterly consumed by this mystical man who embodied lust, power and strength. Who made her feel like a rejuvenated version of herself and capable of doing anything—being anything. Made her see life from a different perspective instead of the rose colored glasses she had been wearing all her life. The lenses her family—-her mother—forced upon her to view their complicated supernatural world in one-dimension. How she almost lost out on getting to know and finding genuine companionship with someone she was raised to hate.

Klaus managed to open his eyes, loving kissing her but wanting to see her face just as much. To be completely in the moment and know this was real.

His gaze shifted between her eyes and plumped lips that were ready to be taken by him again. She didn't look afraid or unsure like all the other times they were together, he knew this was different from her expression alone. Her eyes representing a sense of trust and adoration. Their heightened feelings for one another finally mutual and neither were hiding it. Klaus didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells anymore when around her.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Klaus's gave softened, the hand on her cheek hot and thumb caressing her cheekbone gently. Memorizing her every feature until it was burned in his memory. Running his nose against her freckled filled one before entrapping her lips with another kiss. He could feel her smiling against his mouth and only made his chest expand from the bliss.

The hand that was sweetly on her face, now sinfully venturing down her figure and making its way under the shirt. Feeling the softness of her ivory skin and pressing their bodies more into each other. She gasped when his hands reached up to her covered breasts, they fit perfectly in his secure palms as he gently kneaded them.

Caroline gripped his toned biceps, pulling him closer as if they couldn't be more. Pressing her chest more into his grasp as they thrusted against each other. Their kisses grew more passionate as his attention on her breasts grew more urgent. She was ready to surrender herself to him, to be his and let him do whatever he wanted.

Klaus felt his control slipping, their kisses messier and grips on each other needy. Growling in her mouth when she sucked on his bottom lip and fighting the urge to keep it all his desire at bet. The fiery passion erupting between them tempting his fangs from slicing into her lip. He could feel the ache in his gums and eyes burning.

Klaus couldn't lose control, not like this, not with Caroline and definitely not in this moment. He had never let himself reach that point before, but he also never had such an ominous temptation.

Caroline didn't seem to catch onto anything for she was too consumed by the pleasure his lips provided. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, tugging desperately at his dark curls not being able to get enough of him. Her stomach aggressively clenched from his finger teasing the hem of the boxers she was wearing.

Pulling away and resting her forehead on his to catch her breath. Giving them both a brief moment of air since their tongue battle began.

Both their chests heaving up and down widely but stared at each other softly. Fully flushed faces and mutually red plumped lips from the aggressive kisses. He looked at her like he was asking a question but didn't say anything.

Klaus swallowed as his finger continued rubbing the skin just below her belly button and dipping very little into the boxers. Caroline gulped just as audibly but still never looking away, even as the one digit teased her skin and patience. Her breath hitching from more than just the coolness of his touch.

\- _Am I really going to let him do this?_

What exactly did she think he was going to do?

Her questions a sudden blur when Klaus leaned in to kiss a spot on her neck—repeatedly kissing the area before adding his teeth and tongue. Caroline's vision blurred as she closed her eyes and surrender to the pleasure she could no longer fight. Spreading her legs for his body to rest between as he climbed on top of her and committed the desirable assault on her neck. Her moans uncontrollable when he sucked on the flesh with the perfect amount of pressure that formed a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

It didn't even cross Caroline's mind in the moment that he was a vampire and could easily rip her throat out with his teeth if he wanted to. That the man making her feel like she was on cloud nine was capable of devastation. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her or do anything to put her in harm's way. Wanting nothing more than to keep him as tightly against her as possible.

He pulled at the Henley to leave a sweet kiss on her shoulder, up her collarbone and neck before making his way back to her face. Leaving teasing kisses on her jawline and driving her completely mad. His hands still not idle as one rested on her hip making her squirm in place.

Klaus's lips lingered on her cheek hotly. "Look at me love."

Caroline hummed opening her eyes, obeying his soft command and being met with the beauty of his face and wondering how anyone could be that stunning.

She didn't want to come off as desperate or bratty but if he didn't make another move she was going to storm out this room.

He tilted his head curiously, studying her carefully as he lifted the shirt up until it exposed her stomach. Fingertips danced along her stomach, loving the way it constricted from the lightest touch. Caroline's breathing quickened the more he explored, his finger snaking its way into the boxers again.

Their eyes locked the entire time. Klaus wanting to make sure he wasn't crossing any lines she wasn't ready for.

"Is this okay?" Klaus asked, his voice husky but soft.

Both their stomachs in knots. Klaus's from the automatic blush and wide eyes illustrated on the witch's beautiful face, and Caroline's from the proposition itself.

Klaus knew how inexperienced Caroline was on the sexual front. He would never force himself on her or make her to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but the smallest glint in her eyes indicated she wasn't completely turned off by the suggestion.

The witch gulped dragging her nervous stare away so he wouldn't see.

Klaus sighed. "I'm not trying to pressure you. We don't have to do anything."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I mean I know. It's not that I don't want to..." She claimed nibbling on her lips me toying with one of his necklaces between her fingers.

His eyebrows relaxed at her admission.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, but because she did. With this being her first sexual experience in her entire teenage life, it was overwhelming. Everything was happening faster than she ever imagined for herself. All the times she was convinced this was something she wasn't ready for when in actuality she was just waiting for the right person. The months of thinking Tyler was that person and just needed to warm up to the idea, not knowing all this time she was waiting for Klaus.

She didn't want to think too deeply into something that barely started, but Caroline knew in this moment being with Klaus was all she cared about.

Without another thought, the witch slowly nodded her head.

He gave her a pleased smile that was laced with mischief. She was nervous but the good kind, not knowing what to expect or if she should prep. Whenever her friends discussed their sexual episodes together they rarely rave about how much they enjoy it so Caroline didn't know what to expect.

But they also never had a masterful vampire for a partner either.

She closed her eyes again, tightly. Waiting for the anticipation of being touched. Her most intimate regions being discovered for the first time by someone that wasn't her, someone who could enlighten what she thought she knew; more than he already has.

Caroline thought about how it would feel. Imagining and bracing herself for the worse that never came.

"Relax love." Klaus cooed with a soft kiss underneath her ear before propping himself on his side again.

\- _Easy for him to say._

She complies. Her pulse racing when his hand on her neck travels down the valley of her breasts, her stomach until reaching just above the elastic of the boxers.

\- _We're really doing this._

The moment his hand disappeared into the fabric, all of her nerves were shot. Finding her aching core and determined to soothe it. He started off with a light rub, light but very effective rub with one finger. The digit then explored more, sliding up and down her sensitive slit and rubbing delicately. Caroline felt fire and ice from the simple action, marveling in his perfect pace skillful ministrations. He added a bit more pressure and her gasps were no longer her own.

Caroline's deep moan could easily wake room making her even more glad his roommates weren't going to be back tonight. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment or give Klaus any excuse to stop doing this to her. Katherine wasn't kidding when she said vampires had good hands, because Caroline knew for a fact Tyler's never affected her like this. To the point where she was a feverish mess and silently begging for more.

"Fuck you're already so wet." He said before kissing her lips again and taking away any opportunity for her to reply.

How arousing it was for him to know a pair of his boxers were soaked with her desire for him. The thought and new fantasies of her dew on his lips turned him on more.

Though she was sure she couldn't find it in her to say anything in this moment, too overcome with pleasure. This man oozed of sex, even the things he said sounded like a recitation of the Kama Sutra. Caroline didn't think she'd experience someone like this until she was much older, not knowing he's been living just a few buildings away from her this whole time.

Her silent wish came true when Klaus, with no warning, inserted the single finger into her tight vaginal opening, eliciting a sharp gasp from the stunned witch.

She pulled away from his mouth with pinched shut eyes from the abrupt intrusion.

Klaus left comforting kisses on her cheeks and lips while whispering reassurance against her skin.

"Open your eyes."

Caroline immediately obeyed again, staring up into his sparkly eyes that were now a threatening amber shade instead of the shining blue. Pupils dilated and perfect lips parted like he had something to say but never did. Looking at him always calmed her, soothed her racing thoughts, even when he was the reason for them. She felt safe and secure.

They had this thing where they didn't need to speak to communicate with each other, just a look told them everything they needed to know. He searched her dazed eyes for permission to continue, asking if she was 'okay'. With a frantic nod, Caroline pulled him down by the back of the neck for another heated kiss. She tried to focus on his lip movements while waiting for the discomfort to fade.

"Keep your eyes on me." His voice hoarse.

She did. Looking away was the last thing she'd ever do.

Everything felt more intimate this way, gazing into each other's souls during shameless states of pleasure. Given how reserved Klaus was on other occasions she was surprised that making this kind of connection with her was so important.

Her fingers lost in his curls while his began pumping in and out of her slowly. Drawing out the most delightful responses from the young witch. The more his finger moved the better it began to feel, actually it began to feel incredible.

Her toes curled into the sheets and hands reached for him as his pace gradually increased, making her see stars. When his thumb added a bit more pressure on her soaking nether lips, Caroline's back bowed off the bed and a loud moan fell from her lips.

The reddening of her cheeks a clear indicator that she wasn't expecting to be that loud. Klaus lightly chuckled at her embarrassment.

"It's okay. Make as much noise as you like. I want to hear what I'm doing to you." He mused before trapping her lips with another deep kiss.

Klaus wanted those noises to play on repeat forever knowing he'd never tire of it. He gently inserted another finger, smirking against her lips from her pleasurable moans and her hips thrusting up against his palm.

Caroline felt she was being levitated into one euphoric state after another. She gasped and back arched, gripping onto his biceps for dear life. Her hips began gravitating on their own, rocking against him seeking the hypnotic friction. Klaus groaned at her desperation and fighting off the urge to rip those boxers away, trying to be as slow and gently with her as possible but she was pushing it.

Swallowing her moans as his pace slightly quickened and thumb made circles on her throbbing clit. Her pussy clenching around his masterful fingers each time she rocked against him. Bolts of pleasure ran through both of them as he rubbed harder and fingers went deeper into her channel. Klaus telling her how sexy and beautiful she was in between kisses warmed her heaving chest. Her body ready to explode into the abyss.

"Klaus..." A plea of his name, the first thing she's been able to say since this began because it was the only thing on her mind. Her body overtaken by the sensation of his talented hands and sinking deeper and deeper into him; drowning in everything he was giving her.

Caroline felt her stomach tightening with a slow burn and legs stiffening. Unexplainable heat rushing between her legs and moans growing more erratic; the perfect formula for an impending orgasm.

Feeling her walls squeezing his fingers with each thrust, along with her feverish panting alerted him that she was close. His mouth molded with hers and finger motions quickened so she could catch the release that was just out of her grasp. Desperate to see her come undone and provide the most exceptional image.

Klaus dipped his face into the crook of her neck, biting gently and soothing the mark with his tongue. Still thrusting his fingers into her while his free hand reached for one of her breasts, cupping it in his palm and tweaking a nipple.

"Come for me, love." He muttered sucking on the flesh and coaxing out any noises he could. She moaned in response as his thumb worked mercilessly on her throbbing clit and the other on her chest, pushing her over that edge.

He circled her clit a few more times and Caroline felt a sudden snap. All throughout her body everything suddenly became undone. White flashed in the back of her eyes and body went numb, allowing herself to feel the orgasm take over. She pleasurably shook with a deep cry of his name falling from her lips and inner muscles compressing his fingers. With her back arched against the mattress and head lolled to the side on the pillow, Caroline felt completely spent.

She couldn't control her harsh panting as she tried to come down back to reality with nothing but a sweet sedated hum playing in her lips. Her arms spread out over head, eyes dim and a sheen sweat of sweat over her forehead and best.

Klaus's heavy breaths were no better as stared down, mesmerized by the extraordinary beauty of Caroline Forbes post orgasm. Her cheeks l flushed, hair a wild mess and lips so plump and pink like they were begging to be taken again. The Henley rid up her torso enough for him to see just underneath her breast. If only she knew how beautiful she was in this moment to him, how incredible she was in general. She was a treasure he never wanted to part from or show to the rest of the world.

Caroline laid there limp and calm, humming softly while Klaus stroked her gently as she came down from high. Given that she's never had a sexual experience with someone until now, she knew this would be the best she's ever had; and that was just from his hand. Her body never felt so energized but relaxed all at the same time.

She hadn't realized Klaus was making his way back up her body, leaving sweet kisses on her chest, collarbone and neck until he was in her face. They bored into each other's eyes like a volcano seconds from erupting with hot lust. Both their harsh breathings matched each other's. Her mouth going dry at the sight of Klaus sucking the two fingers coated with her essence into his mouth, not oblivious to the way Caroline followed each stroke of his tongue carefully.

Bending his head down he kissed her lips, coaxing her mouth open to dart his tongue inside. She moaned at the unfamiliar and faint taste of her juices on his tongue, bumping her curiosity further. Just when she was attempting to pull him in for more he pulled away with a sedated smile on his lips. Caroline reciprocated the smile, reaching her hand up to his stubbly cheek.

Replaying the crazy events of tonight in her head and wondering how the hell she got to this point of being utterly, happy.

Klaus pulled her hand away and leaves a simple kiss on the inside of her palm before placing it on her stomach and laying on his side beside her.

"You okay?" He asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Caroline turned her head to look at him with the smile still bright on her face, nodding in response. "More than okay."

He exhaled in relief then scooted closer to her on the twin sized bed. The witch cuddled into his chest for comfort as both their bodies began to cool off and pulse stopped racing. She tilted her chin up underneath his finger and looked up at him. Smiling into another kiss, this one much more slow and sensual than the others they shared tonight.

Klaus was the first to pull away, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip—an affection she's learned is a favorite of his.

Rubbing his forehead against hers intimately with closed lids, feeling sleep threatening to take over.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said sleepily.

Even though this admission was fueled by his lowered ambitions, it was nonetheless the perfect way to end a perfect fort night together.

Caroline expected herself to be awkward about the whole ordeal after it was done but in actuality, she felt the complete opposite. Being wrapped in his arms felt all kinds of right and perfect. She wish she could just lay her all day with him, instead of the anxiety filled prospect of facing her consequences. Saddened that this bliss wouldn't last and nearly selfish enough to wake Klaus so they could have more moments. More talks, laughter and kisses before waking up from their dream where they were the only two who existed.

Cuddling more under his arm she wrapped her arm over his torso, leaving a kiss on his bare chest and resting her head against the spot while staring up at his angelic face.

"I'm glad I'm here too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND ENCOURAGED!
> 
> Happy Reading :)

* * *

The strip of sunlight shining through the bedroom blinds made Caroline groan and eyes flutter as she began awakening. She felt a bit delirious turning herself on her side facing a wall, despite remembering the position she fell asleep in. She fell asleep on her stomach, against something cold and hard but she had never been more warm. Squirming in place made her eyes shoot open when a strong arm pulled her against it by her small waist so she couldn't move. Everything from last night began to resurface and her body froze against the hard chest, turning her head to stare up at the vampire still peacefully sleeping behind her.

Klaus.

\- _Oh god._

Her mind began to rattle. Still in disbelief in how the events from last night took place and cheeks immediately flushing into a hot pink. Remembering the feel of his addicting lips worshipping her all over. The sinful things he whispered against her lips as his talented fingers penetrated her most intimate area and made her his. How strained her voice sounded moaning his name or pleading for more—trying not to feel embarrassment from her own thoughts wishing he never stopped. Delighting in the afterglow in his arms with sweet kisses and sleepy confessions.

_I'm really glad you're here._

Caroline had never felt more connected to anyone before—trusted anyone with her body. She barely knew Klaus and already let him in without a single second guess. Being with Klaus made her feel like the most beautiful creature and he never wasted a moment reminding her of that. Each time she felt subconscious, one look into his eyes erased any and all of her insecurities. All the women she knew he's experienced before suddenly didn't matter. It was electrifying how much he made her feel. She and Klaus haven't even determined the status of their relationship yet and she already felt more comfortable with him than her previous boyfriends.

Even her current boyfriend.

\- _Damnit_.

She softly sighed thinking about Tyler and the prospect of their inevitable breakup—a conversation she certainly wasn't looking forward to. Despite how she's been treating him lately, Caroline cared about the young werewolf very much and hurting him was the last thing she wanted. She never felt more disgusted with herself. This wasn't her, she never thought she'd be a cheater and never intended for things with Klaus to go this far.

A part of her wished she and Tyler never ventured away from the friend zone and ruin what they had. They've known each other almost their whole lives and she felt she owed it to him and herself to see if they could have something magical; the epic loves she's always read about. Not to mention they had the impeccable statuses of leaders of their factions in school while also being cheerleading and football captains. On paper they were the perfect couple.

Caroline slowly turned her body so that she and Klaus were laying face to face. He moved in his sleep from her actions but eyes remained closed, subconsciously pulling her closer into his chest making her smile. She took this time while he was still sleeping to study the beauty of his face. Dark blonde curls a droopy mess of a mop on his head, long eyelashes curled and folded down over his eyelids, colored lips parted with slow breaths slipping between and forehead neutral. She had never seen him look so peaceful—innocent. It was crazy to think about how such an angelic image had the capability of killing an entire town.

Her warm palm rested on his scruffy cheek, softly rubbing her thumb over the sharp cheekbone. She smiled, venturing her hand down to his neck and rubbing the pad of her finger over the mole nearest to his jawline. Twirling a couple of his necklaces between her fingers playfully when she landed on his chiseled chest. It stunned her to find no heartbeat. She kept feeling around the left side his chest for movement but he wasn't breathing and his small breaths were labored and slow. Forgetting that oxygen wasn't a necessity for him. She had never been with a vampire before so this was definitely going to be an adjustment.

The exploration continued as she admired just the tip of one of his tattoos, glancing down at his hard abdomen before going back to his calm face.

Waking up to Klaus was nice, she'd go far enough to say perfect. Caroline's never woken up to anybody besides her stuffed animals. Nothing sounded more appealing than just staying like this all day, with him. Sleeping in together, ditching class, hiding out from their problems and basking in each other's company for the rest of the day. No interruptions or anyone bursting their bubble of bliss. Caroline didn't want to wake him, just simply looked at him a little longer until she figured out when this extraordinary man crept under her skin.

Caroline sighed again wandering her hand back up to his hair, caressing the curly tresses lightly and combing her fingers through the softness.

"Mmm, don't stop." Klaus muttered, startling the blonde witch.

Against his demand, her actions ceased. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's why you were insistent on exploring me like a map just now?" His voice muffled and eyes still closed even with his signature smirk playing on his lips.

\- _How is he a cheeky asshole even in the morning?_

Caroline softly scoffed which made Klaus laugh.

He opened his blue orbs to fully look at the beauty laying beside him—still dressed in his clothes.

\- _So it wasn't all a dream?_

Last night's events were a rollercoaster for Klaus as well. He was convinced that none of it was real and her being in his room was just a figment of his imagination. A dream he was going to wake up from in the morning and realize she was gone. It was morning, and she was still here.

Klaus grabbed her wrist gently as she tried snatching it away. "I'm joking love. It felt nice." He hoarsely claimed, noticing her exhale of relief and smile.

Caroline didn't think anything was sexier than his low sultry whispers but his raspy sleepy voice definitely took first place now.

She settled more against his chest bringing her hand back up to his unruly hair and repeating the motions from earlier. His eyes were the perfect blue glow boring right through her. She nearly melted at the sight of this big bad vampire purring and relaxing into her soft touch. Just when she thought he was fresh out of surprises.

\- _He's really trying to kill me._

"How'd you sleep?" She finally asked.

He sighed with a lazy grin, showing off his cute dimple. "Good. Amazing, actually. Probably the best sleep I've had in a long time. I don't think it's a coincidence."

It wasn't a coincidence how great she slept either and how much she desperately didn't want to leave this bed anytime soon.

Caroline blushed, nervously biting her lip. "I slept pretty good too."

Klaus sat up with a groan. "Christ Caroline, I really need you to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Her eyebrows pulled together confusedly.

"Biting your lip." He clarified. "It's positively the most innocent, yet sexy little tick you have and it drives me bloody mad. And you in my bed, wearing my clothes no less, isn't helping either."

Caroline's eyebrows raised curiously.

\- _Huh_.

It was actually a terrible habit she picked up at a pretty young age that she's never managed to break—after many attempts. Her mother always commented on how 'unladylike' biting your lip in public was and boys wouldn't find it flattering either. Caroline never even realized she was doing it majority of the time but now, knowing how it stirred Klaus into a flustered mess of blue balls, proved her mother wrong. She was intrigued at what else she could do that made him crazed with lust for her and what he would do about it.

Feeling brave and mischievous, Caroline responded by doing it again, nibbling on the flesh lightly between her teeth until the color faded then returned.

Klaus's eyebrows lifted and head tilted, catching onto her little game. "You're playing with fire love."

She smirked noticing his heavy gulp bounced up and down his throat when she licked over her lip before trapping it between her teeth again. Caroline wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so daring this morning, maybe knowing she has just as much of an affect on him as he did on her gave her a confidence boost. Maybe it was the way his eyes darkened as they stayed glued on her throbbing bottom lip, waiting for her next move. Either way she was taking advantage of her shameless behavior before her nerves got the better of her again.

Repeating the action again with more purpose and pressing her front directly onto his elicited a growl from the vampire.

In a flash, Caroline was on her back and lips meshed into a hot deep kiss and Klaus's body on top of hers. Her adorable giggles faded as his lip motions grew more eager. She moaned from the pressure and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her inviting mouth. They moaned as their tongues clashed messily, fighting for dominance in their oral battle but Klaus refused to give over the power. Wanting her completely at his mercy.

"Such a minx. I didn't know you had it in you." He breathed before kissing her again with an immense amount of passion.

Caroline sighed into each kiss and moaned again when his morning wood brushed against her throbbing center. Thrusting her hips up into him and seeking the delicious friction their lower regions provided, even while being confined in the boxers. The desire was honest and feverish, more so now than last night. Usually she'd be completely against it or at least more modest but last night was more R-rated than this. It didn't even faze her that they were basically dry humping in his bed. Caroline had no room for feeling shameful in this moment, too hypnotized by the drugging kisses and fiery touches; the way his body felt against hers. All the pent up sexual desire she had for the vampire snapped and exploded within her all at once.

Klaus pulled away, smirking at her pouty lip and staring down at her dazed face briefly before dipping his head down. Teeth grazing her jawline teasingly, smiling at her body responding to he gently assault before seeking lower territory. Caroline bit down hard on her lip and eyes fluttered shut as he began sucking on her pulse point, still grinding their hips into each other's without mercy. Loving the scratchy feel of his stubble against her skin. Her fingers tangled in the curls on the back of his neck to keep him as close as possible—as if he was ever thinking of parting ways. She couldn't even protest the mark that was surely going to form on her neck and be on display for everyone to see; this just felt too good to stop.

"Klaus." She moaned his name and tilting her head back to give him better access to her exposed throat.

Her body hummed from him groaning against her flesh and the tips of his teeth scraping her flesh.

"Don't leave a mark." She moaned out.

Klaus hummed into a smirk. "I don't know," leaving another kiss on the same spot, "I kinda like the idea of marking you. Letting everyone know what we've done. For them to know you're mine."

Caroline's eyes widened as she gulped from the possession behind his words and tone.

The sudden light chuckle signing in her ear proved Klaus was aware of her shift in behavior.

"Don't worry love. I'm not an idiot." He smiled, kissing her cheek and nose.

"Just possessive. Not to mention hickeys are gross and tacky." She added to refrain from melting at the tender way his hands caressed her sides and lips danced over hers with small pecks.

His shoulders shrugged. "Something tells me you wouldn't be too opposed."

The witch's face curled in confusion until his arched eyebrow and curled up lips made the realization kick in. Her nearly blushed the deepest shade of red from the knowledge that he could smell the arousal covering the slit of the boxers she was wearing.

\- _Annoying heightened vampire senses!_

Her mouth open and closed as she tried finding a witty comeback as he stared down at her adoringly.

The way he looked at her was a sin in itself.

"You're disgusting." She finally said, meaning for it to come off less passive and more insulting.

Klaus didn't seem to mind, too busy laughing when she shoved him in the chest for dramatic flare.

She really did love his laugh.

"And yet..." He trailed off, twirling one of her long curls between his fingers while looking over her face with intent and care.

Caroline was rendered speechless. Her chest rising and falling, bottom lip between her teeth as they just stared at each other for a few long seconds.

None of last night was supposed to happen, or this morning for that matter, and deep down she knew pushing him off was what she should do. Force herself to look away from the blue orbs shining through his long lashes just for her.

There was no one else she wanted to wake up to this morning. No one else's eyes she wanted looking back at her or warmth she craved more.

\- _How is something that feels this nice, considered wrong?_

She absently wondered before tilting her head up to capture his lips with hers. Sighing against his lips her hand stroked the back of his neck-pulling at the strands of hair. His tongue slipping licking the seam of her mouth, then between her lips stirred her stomach into an overdrive of butterflies and heat.

Their lower bodies rocked against each others as the kiss deepened into a frenzy of panting breaths and purposeful hands.

Klaus kissed down from her mouth to her neck again.

When Caroline showed no sign of pushing away this time-her hands reaching down to his biceps and pulling him closer-he didn't let up.

Tasting the blood rushing to the surface of the love bite he was creating on her usually flawless skin. Instantly feeling the ache of his gums and remembering he didn't feed last night, or this morning. This was the second time this week his feedings have been off balance, forgetting about basic survival because his mind was too consumed by the witchy temptation.

He could worry about all that within the hour, right now he just needed her. She was more potent than any blood and sweeter than any wine.

Blinking away the weakness that was his vampire features and sucking in his fangs as he used his tongue on her instead. Soothing the mark with a few strokes that made her squirm. Sucking, biting and licking over the sensitive area with his tongue and human teeth. Deep tugs, breaking skin until small red marks formed and Caroline was loving all of it.

This wasn't how she intended on this morning to play out but accepted it all willingly.

Her eyes closed in bliss and fingers dug into his back muscles, loving the way they moved under her touch. Moving down his spine and pushing him more against her front, causing Klaus to shake from the contact.

"God I want you." He moaned seeking out her lips again with his and one hand going under the shirt for her breast and the other caressing her buttock though the boxers.

Caroline groaned in frustration when he was just shy of grabbing one of her sensitive breasts.

\- _HAVE ME!_

She wanted to scream. Feeling the fire seep all the way to her toes and oxygen leaving her brain from the pleas escaping his rosy lips. Thinking nothing else but how his hands felt on her body and wanting him to go further, to do as he pleased. But as amazing as he was making her feel, it wasn't in her best judgment at the moment to break one of her most important morals; especially when she was technically still in a relationship.

Klaus's hand descended over the fabric instead and went further up, cautiously. Noticing Caroline wasn't protesting his actions, he grabbed one of her breast delicately. The mound fit perfectly in his hold as he pleasurably squeezed—marveling at her eager responsiveness. Caroline gasped into his mouth at the sweet torture of him tweaking her sensitive nipple through the Henley she was wearing. Her back arching so her chest fit more into his large hand. Fighting the urge to beg him to rip the clothing item off her body and do whatever he wanted.

She wasn't sure which had her stirring more, his hand on her sensitive breasts or their groins sliding up against each other. Caroline was a mess either way and wish she could feel him just as much. Curious of how it might feel to touch him the way he touched her last night, where were his weak spots that brought him to his knees. It was definitely the lust talking but nonetheless she craved so much more from him; she wanted everything he could give.

\- _When's the last time I was ever this horny?_

She licked inside his mouth for a final kiss before turning her head to the side again for another breather, feeling like she was losing oxygen in her brain by the second; not that she was complaining. Klaus took the opportunity to seek out her neck again while proceeding to ignite pleasure throughout her body with his hands.

Purring in delight as he feasted on her, Caroline's eyes fluttered open lazily. The clock on the other side of the room's digits bright red in her blurred vision and in that instant the mood was broken.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She whined pushing him off of her and hopping about the bed within seconds.

Flustered and confused, Klaus sat up just as quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It's 7:20." Caroline answered.

"And?" He questioned still not in understanding the source of her hysteria.

Caroline scoffed. "_And_, I was supposed to be back in my room by 6:50. _You_ forgot to set your alarm." She scolded while frantically locating her pajama pants on the floor.

"So now your tardiness is my fault?"

"Yes, actually it is. I asked you to set your alarm, remember? That was my condition." She hissed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Forgive me love, for forgetting about that minor detail last night. I was otherwise...occupied."

The blonde gulped thinking about exactly why he was so 'occupied', but proceeded to gather her clothes.

"Klaus—" She warned.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a roommate and best friend who is probably going to be a little confused when she sees I'm not there."

"It's not like she's your parent. What is she going to do, put you in time out?" He half joked which didn't amuse the blonde witch in the slightest.

Caroline glared. "You're not funny. This is serious Klaus. Not to mention I have class at 8 which gives me 10 minutes to walk back to my dorm, 6 minutes to get a decent shower in and make it all the way to the other side of campus in 10, if I'm lucky." She let out a deep breath.

Klaus pressed his lips together to hide his obvious laughter.

She growled. "Will you stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not, I'm not. You're just very amusing. It's cute." He grinned.

It wasn't her hysterics and paranoia that were funny but the reason behind it. How she cared so much about rules, school, what people thought about her and her whereabouts. Klaus never cared about any of those things. He lived a life of his own and followed his own rules, with no less of difficulty. She was so much different than him in many ways. Sometimes Klaus had to remind himself of that. How Caroline wasn't just younger but also more mortal than he could ever be—the most trivial things in life that sparked no interest for him were still important to her.

"Glad my distress gives you so much entertainment." She mumbled squirming into her pajama pants over the boxers.

Klaus only laughed more and Caroline's obvious distaste of it didn't help. He noticed a small grin turn the corners of her lips, even if she tried hiding it. Too stressed in her own head she didn't even notice him staring—admiring her as she got dressed. Much to Klaus's dismay, she turned around to slip off the burgundy Henley he let her borrow last night and threw her own tank top over her head in a hurry. The blonde curls an unbrushed mess as they swung across her milky back before the fabric covered the tempting flesh. Even in her most erratic state she exudes such beauty and grace. Klaus realized in that moment how much he wasn't looking forward to her leaving, and tempted to drag her back into bed with him.

Last night was perfect. Remembering the sexy way she purred his name and latched onto his arms as the pleasure consumed her. Looking directly into her stormy eyes while his fingers stretched and explored the cave of her arousal. Kissing her soft addicting lips while swallowing every moan he could drag out of her. Whispering into each kiss saying how beautiful she was when she came undone for him and how it made him desire for her more. The intimacy he experienced with Caroline was nothing he's had before in all his days. 500 years on this Earth and never shared a deeper connection with another person, and they didn't even need to have sex.

The way she scooted closer to him whenever they parted during sleep. How she draped his arm around her waist tightly. Or the lazy but passionate kisses they shared throughout the night before both finally fell asleep as he held her and slept peacefully in each others arms. More overwhelming than any kill and most peaceful sleep Klaus has had for as long as he could remember.

He was terrified that the nightmares that would occasionally sneak up on him at night would appear while Caroline was there, but they never came. The bad shit had no room in his psyche when cuddled up with the girl who have him such solace.

Going to sleep and waking up to her smiley face this morning, a smile that was meant for him, he never wanted it to go away. Hearing her adorable laugh that she hated so much and knowing he was the reason behind her happiness.

Klaus didn't want it to end. He didn't want their time together to be some feverish dream, a one time express or lapse of judgment. As amazing as last night was Klaus still felt hesitation on how Caroline would react afterwards, when they had to face the real world again. For some reason seeing her change out of his clothes and back into her own gave the usually overly confident vampire much doubt.

\- _What if she regrets it, regrets me? Are things between us going to go back to how they were and we pretend it didn't happen the second she leaves this room?_

Klaus shook the curls out his face. "So, what happens now?"

Caroline turned to face him; eyebrows furrowed and confused.

"You know what I mean, love." He muttered with a frown and shifting until he was completely towards her. "Where do we go from here? Do I go back to walking by you in the halls and pretend nothing happened or we feel nothing for each other? Just two rival faction leaders who were forced to be around each other because of a school project but still despise each other? That last night was just...a moment?"

The last of his words a soft whisper off his lips and made Caroline's heart ache.

She couldn't blame Klaus for feeling apprehensive. Just the other day she was the one pushing him away after their first kiss and nearly ruined any hope for them. Making out with Tyler to forget him and the feelings she developed for the complicated immortal—not like him screwing Aurora to forget her was any better.

A small part of her was tempted to hide under that shell again and coward away, it was easier. But after last night, her first sexual experience with the person who made her feel _everything_, there was no going back. She could never pretend Klaus meant nothing to her anymore, that she hated him or treat him like an inferior. He's seen a side of her that no one else has, a side she only felt comfortable sharing with him.

Even with all that said, there were still a lot she needed to figure out before they could truly define their relationship. Like confessing to her infidelity or coming to terms with her entire world turning upside down from this life changing decision.

Caroline sighed pulling all her hair to one side walking over to sit on the edge of the bed right beside him.

"I definitely don't blame you for second guessing me, my track record with us hasn't been stellar. But it's different this time. I meant what I said Klaus. I made my choice and don't regret anything, especially after last night."

Klaus slowly nodded, relieved that she claimed to have no intention of going back on her word and making them start off at square one again, but he could sense a 'but' from a mile away.

She picked at her fingers anxiously. "But, there's still a lot of things that are unresolved, things I need to figure out and get squared away before anything else can happen with us. I need you to be patient with me." Caroline continued and already sensed Klaus's unpleased response.

"Look I know to you this is simple, easy, and you want it to be for me also. I wish for that too, but it's not. I grew up with a whole different belief system. There are rules and regulations I've followed my entire life that I never questioned until now." She explained. "No matter what I feel for you, it's still going to take me some time to 100% wrap my head around all of this. Not to mention breaking this down to everyone in my life which is really scary to think about. This isn't easy for me but I'm trying and willing to put in the effort, and I really need you to respect that."

A sense of relief washed over the vampire holding onto unnecessary breath. Klaus didn't know what he was expecting her to say but there was nothing he's change. He knew there were still a lot of loose ends that needed tightening, specifically with the asshole of a boyfriend still clinging onto her. Oh how Klaus wish he could be there when the inevitable break up takes place, just to see the grin fall off Tyler's smug face. He wanted to brag about how he got the girl. For the first time he won and Tyler didn't. Their hatred towards each other stemmed way before anything with Caroline began but this would set off the time bomb.

Not to mention Klaus had his own unresolved issues to handle as well. He was unsure how Marcel and Enzo would feel about it, they weren't usually the judgmental type but they weren't necessarily fond of witches either. Aurora definitely wouldn't take this lightly, though they had a strictly physical arrangement that would all have to come to an end as well. Klaus was just taking it one step at a time.

What Caroline was asking of him was doable, and quite frankly hearing her express that she wanted any kind of relationship with him was reward enough.

With all that said, Klaus sighed into a grin grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it sweetly. Caroline returned the expression as they gazed at each other for awhile—as if she wasn't in a rush.

He caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb soothingly. "Something tells me you're worth waiting for Caroline Forbes."

And just like that, she knew she was making the right choice.

She pressed her lips together into a shy smile. "Okay charmer, I really need to go. Walk me out?"

Klaus was on his feet in a blink of an eye, still shirtless with boxers hanging off his hips and lips curved in a devilish smirk. Caroline tried not to drool at the sight as she stood on her feet gathering her damp undergarments in her hands. The more she looked at him the prospect of going to class became less appealing. She, again, wasn't looking forward to being away from him especially not knowing when she would see him again. With everything she's planning to resolve it might take awhile.

She hid her blushing smile, not seeming to be able to stop when around him lately, as they walked towards the door. Caroline fought off the shiver that threatened to take over her when his hand rested on her lower back.

Klaus opened the door and leaned against the threshold. When Caroline turned towards him, she squealed when he pulled her against him by the collar of her jacket.

They both giggled lightly as their foreheads nearly touched and noses brushed softly. Her heart pattering like a machine gun in her chest and body inflamed from the close proximity, waiting for him to close the gap between them.

\- _No...no! You are strong Caroline and have class!_

She's never hated her obligations more.

"Ugh, I need to go..." She groaned and pressed her lips together.

Klaus smirked, tracing her jaw with his finger. "Hmm, not even a kiss goodbye?" He suggested innocently with puppy-dog eyes that contradicted his purpose.

\- _I hate him._

He wasn't subtle at all about his intentions. Caroline knew that this would probably be a terrible idea. Knowing how addictive his lips tasted and how electric the soft feel but rough pressure they provided would make her not want to leave. Not to mention they were standing outside his dorm room, where any vampire could walk by and see them together. First instinct made her want to reject his suggestive plea but if she was really going through with this, she needed to get over everyone looking at them sideways eventually. She also missed kissing him and didn't know when she'd get another opportunity for the rest of the day.

She whimpered, licking her lips and looking around before looking back at the only vampire that mattered.

"Just one." Caroline caved, not giving Klaus a chance to say anything else as she immediately took charge and pressed her lips onto his.

She was being patient enough by battling with herself instead of giving into her desires. Not wanting another second to go by without kissing him. Kissing Klaus was electric, passionate and better than any of her fantasies could ever predict.

Her hand reached behind his head and pushed his face closer against hers so there was no space between them—allowing her to taste more of him. Both feverish and desperate for the contact but Caroline expressed more so with the way she clinged onto him. The moment she moaned his tongue was waiting and ready as it slithered into her mouth and licked inside. Instantly deepening the hot kiss that took both their breaths away. Each skillful stroke of his tongue made her even more putty in his hands. She would never get used to being kissed like this—with enough passion to blow out an entire street of lights.

She gasped when Klaus gripped her hips, pulling her closer until their fronts made complete contact. Caroline combed her fingers through his short curls as he did the same to her unruly ones with his free hand. The vampire caught off guard when she sucked on his tongue teasingly, smoking against his lips before darting her own tongue into his mouth.

Klaus smirked into it, reveling in this more confident and seductive version of his beautiful blonde vixen. Without even realizing it before, Caroline was already a very tempting girl with more sexiness than she could imagine, but she wasn't confident in her sexuality just yet but Klaus could already notice the difference in her from last night to now. She wasn't just growing more comfortable with him but also with herself—no longer second guessing what she wanted and just taking it.

Caroline groaned in annoyance as she kissed him once more before pulling away from the flaming kisses, eyes dazed and dark—staring up at his equally flushed face. Eyes briefly closing when his hands cupped both sides of her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. Hypnotizing her once again with the softest touch that made her knees buckle.

\- _How was such a simple and sweet gesture such a turn on?!_

She sighed with another groan. "I really should go..."

"You probably should..." He said huskily teasing her top lip with the tip of his tongue.

Caroline weakly nodded, eyes glued to his pursed bottom lip that was calling to her like a siren. Her willpower shot and clinging to life oh the floor as she leaned in to kiss him again. They both smiled into it and deepened the kiss with a tilt of the head. Caroline didn't want to come off as desperate or a horn dog but she couldn't get enough of him this morning. Not sure if her bravery stemmed from how intimate their night was or all the pent up desire coming to a head. Either way parting her lips from his was equivalent to the end of the world in her eyes.

She was surprisingly more at peace right now in his arms than she's ever been with anyone. Wanting to always be in his company and express all the arousing feelings he was stirring within her. It was scary how much he made her feel but she couldn't deny it. She just wanted to cling onto this bliss for a little while longer before everything became complicated.

Klaus pressed their bodies hard against one another's just to hear her moan again—seconds from pulling them back into his room and ditching classes for the day, and Caroline would've been willing. Their bliss was rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat right in front of them.

"Don't let me interrupt." Blurted a brunette vampire leaning against the wall with a mischievous smirk on his face.

The pairing slightly jumped, pulling away from each other. Klaus's jaw clenched and eyes narrowed at the sight of the other vampire but not just from anger, like he knew him personally. If Caroline wasn't so intrigued she'd crawl under a hole and hope this boy would pretend he never saw her here. He seemed younger than Klaus but not by much and definitely no less handsome. Sharing the same flawless features as the vampire holding onto her with a similar charming, British accent.

"Oh come now, why'd you stop when it was just getting good?" He whined throwing his hands in the air. "You know I love to watch."

"Watch any longer and I'll gouge your eyes from their sockets with my teeth." Klaus hissed, making the other boy's smirk widen.

He snickered folding his arms over his chest. "Oh Nik, same old threats but a different day. I haven't even had my morning cup of blood yet."

\- _Nik?_

Caroline being her own personal detective remembered Rebekah Mikaelson calling him by the same nickname; stemming from his full name. At school he didn't go by that name but allowed those closest to him to still call him by that.

\- _So they're familiar?_

The brunette vampire shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Where are my manners, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." He charmingly introduced himself.

Caroline's eyes slightly widened at the last name reveal and she could feel Klaus's body tense from it and when the younger Mikaelson lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. She always knew there were two other Mikaelsons on campus, the twins, but she never met Kol who seemed like a wild card from this meeting alone. She only knew Rebekah because of the cheer team and common committees, and Klaus member went into detail about his siblings either.

She cleared her throat nervously, from the fact that they were careless enough to get caught.

"It's nice to meet you Kol, I'm Caroline-"

"Forbes," he finished the sentence for her with a wicked grin playing on his lips. "Oh yes, darling, I already know all about you. Leader of the witch faction, supreme of your coven, cheerleading captain, the list goes on and on..." Kol chuckled shaking his head. "Miss popularity, hmm? Never seen you on this side of the tracks before, in my older brother's room no less."

His tone was laced with suspicion and head tilted curiously it made Caroline want to throw up, as if he hadn't literally seen her mouth devouring Klaus's.

"What could you two crazy kids possibly be chatting about so early in the morning?"

The blonde gulped as his eyes bore into hers intensely and smile grew more twisted and creepy by the second; clearly intensity was a common trait in their family. She felt uncomfortable under his stare, and not the good kind. Wanting to look away from his persistent attention but didn't have the strength to.

Caroline opened her mouth—not sure what was going to come out of it—but Klaus intervened before she could say anything.

"That's enough." He growled, swatting his brother's hand away from Caroline.

Kol threw his hands up in defense with faux innocence on his face. This definitely wasn't how she planned for people to find out about her and Klaus, especially not by another Mikaelson catching them in the act. The two brothers squared off even with her still standing between them, not realizing Klaus still had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively holding her against his side.

His face hard and stern while Kol's remained calm and smug. Whatever family tension they already had was brewing more this morning and she felt nauseous.

Not sure if the sick feeling was more towards meeting another member of his family or that the family member caught them committing an ultimate sin. Though Caroline was ready to accept choosing Klaus, she wanted it to be on her terms and couldn't believe she allowed herself to be so careless in public with him. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the situation, Caroline awkwardly wiggled out of his grasp and created more space between them. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows when she walked to the other side of the hall.

"Um, it was nice meeting you Kol but I really need to go." She said nervously.

Klaus's face neutralized again noticing her discomfort and shifty eyes. He didn't want them to leave things on an awkward note, especially with how good the morning was going for them so far. But she already seemed so distant.

"Caroline—"

"I'll call you." She said with a weak smile before walking down the hallway and getting out of there as soon as possible.

He somberly watched her leave and marking it as the most painful image he's ever seen. The way her head hung low and arms covered her body, shielding herself from his world. It saddened him more than he'd ever admit and how empty he felt without her company, if only for a little while.

" 'I'll call you' ", Kol mocked with a laugh. "Wasn't aware you exchanged numbers. I didn't realize you two were such good friends at all if you ask me."

"Nobody was asking." Klaus muttered.

Kol smirked. "Hmm, well considering the fact that Caroline Forbes' tongue was down your throat just now, I'd say there's a bit more to that story, don't you?"

Klaus huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't even have it in him to lash out at his annoying younger brother. His mind too focused on the girl who just walked away like she was never coming back.

He heavily sighed. "I don't know who's more of an inconvenience in my life, you or Rebekah. Why are you at my room at the bloody crack of dawn anyways?"

"Oh no no dear brother." Waving his finger around in the air. "I'm not the one who should be questioned right now, not after what I just saw. _You_ have a lot of explaining to do." He teased skipping into the room.

"Kol—"

"You have free period this morning, right? Get dressed and let's grab a coffee. We have a lot to catch up on apparently." He suggested with a wink.

Klaus really wasn't in the mood to be around any of his siblings right now, especially Kol, and he hated nothing more than people invading his space. But if he didn't distract himself somehow from worrying about Caroline he might lose his mind.

Sighing in defeat he faced his smirking brother.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you 15 minutes and that's it." He conceded, bringing a wide grin to the younger Mikaelson's face.

"Excellent. I'll wait for you downstairs, and please don't spend all this time wanking off in the shower. I have class at 9:30." He joked, dodging a pencil being thrown towards him at sonic speed. Kol loved how easily he got under Klaus's skin, menacingly laughing to himself as he walked towards the stairs to wait for Klaus's arrival.

* * *

It took Caroline exactly 10 minutes to return to her dormitory, grateful not many people were around despite how late it was in the morning. She kept her head low and feet moving at lightening speed to arrive in her room as soon as possible. Also trying to figure out how to explain her absence to Bonnie.

\- _Where was I all night? Oh nowhere just slept over in Klaus Mikaelson's room, showered with him, changed into his clothes and made out with him while he finger blasted me on his bed. Wanna grab some lunch later?_

Caroline hated this—she hated all the lying. It was actually exhausting especially because Bonnie was her best friend and roommate. Hiding something from her was definition of cruel. They've never had secrets with each other since they were both young lone witches who found comfort in each other when no one else was there. They developed their powers the same age and prevented the other from falling apart from the pressure of their parents. Bonnie was her best friend, who's seen her at her best and worst, so keeping something like this from her was absolute torture but Bonnie would never understand; hell Caroline barely understood what the hell she was doing. She wish it could be simple for her like it was for Klaus.

Finally approaching her bedroom door, she stared at the wooden door and let out a long, nervous breath. She wasn't sure if Bonnie was still in there but she had to prepare for every possibility. Sticking her key into the slot and slowly turning the knob, Caroline quickly but silently walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Mentally wiping the sweat off her forehead.

\- _I made it._

"Morning sunshine..."

Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin— holding her chest and yelping in a fright from the abrupt voice. Turning her attention to the corner bed where her vampire roommate was sitting underneath her covers with a coffee mug in hand and smirk on her lips. She didn't even notice the brunette was in the room.

\- _Fuck._

"You're up early." Katherine mused before taking a sip of her drink. She could see the panic on Caroline's face and was marveling in it.

The blonde audibly gulped as she tried regaining her composure and catch her breath. "What the hell, Katherine! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe." She answered with a sassily raised eyebrow and grin. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business."

Katherine shrugged. "Perhaps, but witch bitch certainly thinks it's her business and was quite frantic looking for you this morning for your daily run." She informed.

\- _Oh my god how did I forget that!_

Every morning she and Bonnie did a 30 minute run before they had to get ready for their classes, a pick-me-up to start the day. It was a new goal so it wasn't imbedded in Caroline's daily routine just yet but she was doing well at remembering; until a very attractive distraction took over.

Caroline gulped again and forehead began to sweat. "Umm, did she say anything?"

Katherine's eyebrow still arched. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Of course she was lucky enough to get the most annoyingly smug roommate ever.

Paranoia set in. Caroline didn't receive any missed calls or texts this morning and didn't see Bonnie when walking back from Klaus's either. The panic and terror were definitely in effect and Katherine couldn't be more amused.

The brunette vampire pushed the blankets from her body and swung her legs over so her feet were dangling off the bed.

"Wipe that paranoid look off your face. Don't worry, I covered for you." She claimed.

Caroline's eyes narrowed and arms defensively over her chest. "Really, and why would you do that? It's not like we're friends."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Never said I wanted to be your friend blondie. But I figured if I kept your secret from the big bad bestie, you'd be inclined to tell me where you snuck off to in the middle of the night."

Her breath hitched and Katherine's smirk grew.

"I'm a light sleeper." She whispered with a smile before standing up to her feet. "With how you two were yelling at each other outside I'm surprised the whole damn school didn't wake up."

\- _Is this seriously happening?_

The worse case scenario was actually happening and Caroline was convinced her stomach dropped out of her ass.

With every step the female vampire made towards her Caroline never moved, too embarrassed and paranoid that Katherine of all people was aware she wasn't in the room last night. She was sure she didn't know all the details but was now basically being blackmailed into saying it anyways.

"Should've known you'd never do anything nice out of the kindness of your heart." Caroline hissed.

"Aww, you're finally getting to know me." She beamed, standing a few inches away from Caroline but still too close for comfort.

Just from being around Klaus she learned early on that personal space is irrelevant to vampires.

Caroline clearly forgetting she had a class she needed to immediately start getting ready for. She wasn't sure if she'd just woken up or not but somehow Katherine was still gorgeous even when she wasn't glammed up. Her long, chocolate brown waves looked so soft and luscious like your fingers could comb through it like butter. Face clean of makeup but not a pimple, scar or slight imperfection in sight.

\- _At least I have another reason to hate her._

Eyeing her up and down, Katherine took note of the blonde's disheveled appearance and wearing last night's pajamas. She obviously knew Caroline didn't stay here last night because she wasn't subtle in the slightest and forgot vampires are light sleepers with sonic hearing.

She twisted her mouth as her eyes continued to wander before finally settling on the witch's reddened face.

"So that's what it's come down to? You're really going to blackmail me for information on my personal life? That's a little pathetic." Caroline insulted.

The vampire looked around aimlessly. "Oh, am I supposed to be ashamed of that?" Katherine sarcastically asked with a twisted mouth.

Caroline rolled her eyes as the other girl simply smirked in victory.

She twirled a curl around her finger. "Hmm so tell me what was miss goody two shoes doing out all night, on a school night no less? And don't bother lying about it because I can smell a certain Mikaelson all over you, and by the whiff of it," leaning into Caroline and smirking, "I'd say you two were doing a lot more than talking."

Caroline could feel her mouth becoming drier by the second. Her palms a sweaty mess and she was sure she was shaking. It was difficult to hide anything from a vampire because of their heightened senses, which was annoying. She hated that she couldn't keep certain moments just for her because she was stuck with a nosy roommate. There was no point in lying, especially when the plan for today was to set everything straight. She just wish Katherine wasn't the first to know about it.

Sighing in defeat, she caved in. Seeing no point in lying and Katherine would only make matters worse.

"Okay fine, Katherine, yes I was with Klaus last night, okay! I stayed with him all night and just got back this morning, are you happy? Can you stop with your stupid innuendos now?"

The corners of the beautiful vampire's lips turned up wickedly at the scandalous confession.

"And what did you do?" She inquired twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

The infamous blush returned. "_That_ is absolutely none of your business." Caroline snapped making Katherine take a step back but she was no less intrigued.

Her eyebrows scrunched together curiously. "Ooh, touchy subject. It was that good, huh? I told you, vampires have skillful hands, must've been a good ride."

"Kat—"

"You know I never took you for a cheater. I always thought Caroline Forbes was a straight-lace goody girl who dated the jocks and spilled yogurt on the inferior girls' heads while flashing innocent smiles in headmistress' face. But you are proving to be so much more than I ever imagined, I'm actually impressed."

Worst praise she's ever received.

Caroline scoffed. "The last thing I want or need is your approval on anything. Despite everything, what I did was wrong—very wrong. I'm not proud of it or happy about betraying my boyfriend."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh please, if you really felt that bad you would've cut ties with Klaus the moment this thing between you guys started. Don't try to play innocent now. I'm not blind, I noticed it the second it began. You should try being more subtle in class."

The blonde sighed again. "Look Katherine, I really don't have time for this. So let me just cut to the chase, I get we're not friends and you manipulated me into telling you something I didn't want to, but you need to keep this to yourself."

Her eyebrows raised. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She answered sharply before leaning her back against the door as the brunette waited for her to continue. "Not that you care but, whatever this thing is with me and Klaus...it's new and scary and probably wrong but..." Caroline sighed closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, "I like him, okay? I really like him and no, that wasn't planned and I feel awful for how it had to happen but I don't regret anything. There's still a lot of people I need to break this news to, Tyler especially, and mentally prepare for my life to change forever. Because if this gets out to just one person, the whole school will know and it will take a life of it's own and I need to be the one who initiates it. It's my life and it's mine and Klaus's secret to tell. This is hard enough as it is, so I'm asking nicely, please don't make this worse because you're bored or you hate me or whatever other excuse you can think of."

Caroline wasn't sure where this confession came from and why she was sharing it with Katherine but the minute she started she couldn't stop, like word vomit. For the past couple of weeks she's been keeping her feelings towards Klaus to herself with no one but him to talk to. Up until now they spent majority of the time fighting so he wasn't the most reliable outlet.

It was frustrating she couldn't go to Bonnie or any of her other friends but that wasn't even an option, considering. Though Katherine was a bitch, she seemed intrigued and tentative with every word Caroline said. She didn't show an ounce of smugness, not a single smirk or wiggly eyebrow. If anything she actually seemed empathetic towards the situation.

Katherine pursed her lips and crossed her arms, staring at the blonde with with narrowed eyes.

"That was some speech." She blandly praised.

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes, regretting being honest with someone who's probably never taken anything serious in her life.

Katherine leaned on one hip and softened her face. "You really like him, don't you?" She genuinely wondered.

Caroline pressed her lips together as she slowly nodded. The more she admitted it the more real and scarier it all became, but it was also liberating to finally say it someone; even before saying it to Klaus.

The vampire huffed a laugh. "I could tell. No one spills their guts like that to someone they can't stand if they're not serious. Trust me, I've had my fair share over the years."

Suddenly Caroline's interest was once again peaked.

Kathrine tilted her head slightly to the side in wonder. "I'm the only person besides him you've talked to about this, aren't I?"

Caroline nodded again, not knowing how to feel about that fact. "I haven't even told him, in those exact words."

Katherine dragged her teeth over her lips. "Huh, interesting. Where'd you get the strength for that? I could never keep something like that to myself for so long."

She shrugged. "Doesn't go without challenges, trust me."

They exchanged small smiles but Caroline dropped hers before it could grow anymore. Why did vampires have a way of making her feel so comfortable around them?

Pushing her hair back and clearing her throat, Caroline stepped away from the door.

"Umm, yeah well this was fun and all but I have like 5 minutes to get ready for class so..." She nervously laughed off.

"You're not going to class, might as well accept that." Katherine grinned.

Caroline mumbled a silent 'yeah' under her breath. Feeling uneasy about the fact that she would be missing class considering that she's never ditched or missed a class session in her entire academic career. So much for that perfect school record.

\- _Well maybe if you didn't spend an hour confessing all your sins to vamp-skank or nearly fucking Klaus when you woke up, you wouldn't be in this predicament._

It was definitely her fault but the amount of relief she felt from being able to express herself to someone made it worth it, even if it was Katherine. The sassy brunette was never even an option in Caroline's book and now she's the only one who knows her secret while also not judging her for it.

\- _Why couldn't everyone else do that?_

Both girls stood there awkwardly, not sure where to go from here.

"When's your next class?" Katherine asked.

Caroline pondered. "Uhh, I believe 10."

"Sweet. So is mine." The brunette's grin widened. "How about we both get dressed and grab some breakfast before they stop serving?"

\- _Am I living in some kind of paranormal universe or something?_

The blonde scrubbed her forehead and let out a nervous laugh. "You do know I'm a witch and you're a vampire right? We don't eat together."

She shrugged. "Last I checked, you're also a witch who's fucking a vampire so what's your excuse there?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "We are not!"

The brunette's laughter increased and made Caroline slightly giggle as well.

But this was crazy, borderline insanity. Katherine...Katherine Pierce wanted to have breakfast together...in public?

This was almost as crazy as Caroline finding an interest in Klaus. She remembered the day Katherine moved in and how she demanded the headmistress to change their rooms, now they were breakfast buddies? Caroline wondered why all these vampires were suddenly entering her life and why she felt inclined to accept all their invitations. Despite their reputation, the few she's encountered are more welcoming than their first impressions.

"Look sweetie, it isn't that deep. It's a genuine invitation." She claimed. "After your little confession just a few minutes ago, you sound like you need to do some venting. Especially if you're planning on exposing yourself today you're going to need all the advice you can get."

Caroline's defenses lessened.

"And you're not necessarily the worst witch I've come across at this school, now that I know the stick is out of your ass." Kathrine continued. "Not to mention, I'm shamelessly nosy and want all the details while eating a warm croissant." She beamed.

Caroline couldn't hide her small laughter at the other girl's request. Katherine made a point, she desperately needed someone to talk to about this.

Being with Klaus was the most terrifying but liberating experience of her life and she wanted to tell everyone. This morning and last night made her realize how much she didn't want to hide him from her world, as scary as it seemed. Her friends wouldn't understand especially because she technically was supposed to be committed to Tyler. Saying her world was going change was an understatement. There was no way she was going to get through it alone, maybe having an extra ear would help.

Caroline shook her head with a laugh. "I'm not seriously agreeing to breakfast with Katherine Pierce am I? You know people are going to look, right?"

Katherine's shoulders lifted dramatically. "Then let them look! See that's your problem Caroline, you care too much about what people think. Keep in mind that you're falling for a vampire to put your world in perspective again, okay?"

She scoffed. "I am not falling for-"

"You have 20 minutes to get ready or I'm leaving you to fend for yourself. Chop chop." She clapped her hands before skipping over to her bed and retrieving her towels and shower basket.

Caroline watched as Katherine switched her hips in the most obvious motions as she walked out to take a shower.

Just when she thought sleeping over and sharing intimacy with Klaus Mikaelson for the first time was the wildest experience she'd have with a vampire.

\- _I'm convinced I'm living in the twilight zone._

She shook her head walking towards her side of the room to retrieve all the items she needed to get ready fit the most awkward breakfast.

* * *

"Darling has anyone ever told you you're far too beautiful to be working behind a counter serving adolescent ingrates coffee everyday?" Kol said attempting to charm the barista.

"I'm serving you, aren't I?" She flashed a fake smile.

"Ouch love, you're breaking my heart." Placing his hand over his unbeaten heart. "You're quite the firecracker, aren't you? It's okay, I like that in a woman."

Klaus's eyes rolled so far back he could see his brain—embarrassed was an understatement for how he felt and that was an adjective he rarely associated with.

"Even if you are a werewolf, coming from an inferior species isn't your fault. I'm sure we can work something out." Kol smirked leaning against the counter.

The barista was obviously annoyed, if her bawled first were any indicator. Klaus could smell her anger so surely his pest of a little brother could as well; it was probably turning him on.

She deeply sighed before professionally delivering their orders on the side counter so Klaus could pick them up.

Ignoring his failed attempt of flirting, she cleared her throat as she rang up the cash register. "One caramel macchiato and one black coffee. That'll be $6."

Kol gave her another dark smirk as he dipped into his jean pocket in search of his wallet. She tried to look anywhere but him, sensing his stare heavy on her even while he was grabbing the money.

He finally pulled out a ten dollar bill, slamming it on the counter in front of them and scooting it closer towards her. "Keep the change." Winking at her before walking away.

"Let me guess, you're planning on eating her later?" Klaus accused, grabbing their trey as they looked for an empty table to sit.

Kol's lips turned up. "Mmm...she did smell divine, didn't she? Your suspicions were accurate, I'll admit but I might want to keep this one alive for an extra day."

Feeding on other students was an automatic citation and week-long detention, confined in a cell of solitude in the basement of Headmistress Saltzman's office. Being fed animal blood every few hours by the nurses on campus; absolute torture and humiliation. Kol however, never cared and was as careless towards consequences as Klaus was. He didn't recklessly kill but he did feed on whoever whenever until he saw fit that they were worth living, and yet still hadn't got as much heat on his record as Klaus did.

"Very classy." Klaus mumbled. "At least take her to dinner first." He half joked sitting down in the comfortable lounge chair.

"She _is_ the dinner." They both laughed. "Besides, attracting the opposite sex has never been an issue of mine dear brother." Kol self-praised sitting across from him.

Klaus laughed. "Right, mate. Good luck even getting the barista to look at you again."

Kol shrugged taking a sip of his macchiato. "Mmm, she's just a bit shy. Werewolves always play hard to get."

"Have you ever considered that maybe they're not playing?"

The younger Mikaelson didn't share the same expression. "Cute Nik, really cute. And don't think this distracts me from the real reason we're having this one in a million coffee date." He said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

In all honest Klaus was hoping that pretending to bond with his younger brother about mischief would distract him from snooping in his personal life—the one that involves a particular blonde witch.

He was mentally beating himself up for being so careless but the will to resist her was weakening by the second, especially knowing she wanted him just as much.

Klaus's jaw clenched and unclenched. "There's nothing to talk about." He claimed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh please," Kol rolled his eyes. "I just caught you and bloody Caroline Forbes practically fornicating against your door this morning and you think there's nothing to talk about?"

The other vampire's eyes widened. "Keep your bloody voice down." He whispered.

Kol's forehead creased. "Wow, she sure has you on a short leash. The Klaus Mikaelson I knew didn't care about people hearing who he was fucking, in theory and in practice."

For once he actually agreed with him.

Klaus twirled the coffee cup in his hand and let out a deep sigh. "I don't but Caroline does, understandably so. And we're not fucking, you pervert."

The younger Mikaelson nearly choked on his drink from the abrupt and shocking revelation. "Come again? You're not even sleeping with this girl and she's already got you pussy whipped?"

"Talk about her like that again and I'll rip out your tongue through your arse." Klaus threatened.

For some reason threats only amused him more. It was an understatement to say Kol was a 'special case'.

He stared at his brother thoughtfully. "Threats during coffee and biscottis. You must really like this girl."

As scary as it was to admit, and hating that Kol was right, it was true.

Klaus _liked_ Caroline more than he thought up until last night. He couldn't even remember the last time he's had genuine feelings for another.

He didn't date. Trust issues, fear and paranoia steered him clear of becoming emotionally attached to anyone and was content being with himself for the rest of his life. Problems with his family and past acquaintances rendered him allergic to commitment, but he found himself possibly wanting that with Caroline.

But could he? Could Klaus Mikaelson, have a relationship with someone? Caroline wasn't just someone, she was the most unique case scenario. How long would it take for her to see the real him and realize none of the challenges they'll be up against will be worth it? Last night changed a lot for him and he hoped she felt the same, so why still apprehensive?

Klaus decided not to answer, gulping down more of his very hot beverage.

Kol grinned. "Ahh okay, don't answer what I already know but just explain one thing to me, Caroline Forbes?" He snickered. "Really, brother? I get you've probably been through all the vamp chicks on campus by now but a witch is a bit of a cry for help, don't you think?"

"I hope you know you're five seconds away from having your liver removed." Klaus said casually.

"What about Aurora? Does she know what you've been up to?" Kol questioned.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she know or care?"

"Maybe because you actually have been fucking her for god knows how long and it's obvious she's in love with you. Don't tell me you're that dense to not see it." Kol mocked.

Klaus tensed at the mention of his redheaded, promiscuous friend who he was delaying talking to for as long as he could. He didn't need to tell Kol that Aurora was blowing up his phone while he was with Caroline last night—grateful that she didn't notice as well. Klaus didn't respond to any of the messages and turned his phone off for the remainder of the night.

He shook his head. "That's different."

"It always is." The brunette Mikaelson teased.

"Look I didn't plan on anything happening between me and Caroline alright, it just happened." Klaus said lowly. "What you saw this morning was pent up feelings that we were both denying because of judgmental people like you."

"I'm not judging, just curious and a bit confused. I know we had a few witches in our family but they came and went and we are now 100% immortal. Her species hates ours, Nik, they always have. We've been the two rival factions since the beginning of time with nothing but blood and hate to show for it." Kol explained.

Klaus scoffed. "A war I had no part in. Everyone keeps talking about these ancient rules from forever ago that don't apply to my current situation."

"Don't be ignorant Nik. Our parents might not have raised us on discrimination and hatred but they always did tell us to be cautious of those who were. Who's to say Caroline wasn't? Everyone she associates with was for sure. Up until now you two were sworn enemies and now you're falling into bed together? This war isn't invisible just because you pretend it isn't there."

"So I'm supposed to shape my life around other people's agendas?" Klaus barked. "I bend for no one. And who are you of all people to say I'm ignorant, or irrational?"

Kol tilted his head. "Touché." Taking another sip of his drink. "Look brother I'm all for free living and I know the rebel thing is your personality trait and I admire it but this goes beyond sneaking off campus and disobeying parents. Caroline might be a pretty little thing who gets you hard every once in awhile but just think about yourself for a moment, your position as the vampire faction leader might be put into question if they find out you're even on speaking terms with a witch—_the_ witch. And are you sure you can trust her? " Kol reasoned.

\- _Now he chooses to make sense?!_

He knew deep down in his stomach that for the first time Kol was actually being logical. So caught up in his growing feelings he didn't seriously take into account how risky this was. Not just for Caroline but him as well. Klaus had a short list of things he cared about and being appointed faction leader was on there. At first his interest was purely selfish, knowing he only got it because of his name but he was good at it. He took pride in his position of giving vampire youth a voice on campus and making the school a neutral ground for them. It also proved his father's belief that he was incapable of being a leader wrong. He didn't want to think about that privilege possibly being taken away because he found interest in the wrong girl.

As far as wondering if he could trust her...in all seriousness, Klaus didn't trust anybody and Caroline was no different. Although cautious at first, his defenses towards her have lowered drastically since they first began getting to know each other.

This was all too heavy for the morning and quite frankly he was done talking about his personal life with his little brother.

Finishing off his black coffee, he tossed the empty crushed cup into the nearest trash can.

"How about you explain what the bloody hell you were doing at my room so early in the morning, hmm?" Klaus asked, gracefully changing the subject.

Kol chuckled shaking his head but decided to resume the conversation later. "Well if you must know, this impromptu coffee run was actually planned even before catching you dipping your finger into the witch's brew. I need to talk to you."

"About?" He asked impatiently.

He huffed. "Okay, but don't shoot the messenger."

"Kol." Klaus warned.

The younger Mikaelson was tiptoeing around the subject for a reason and Klaus was growing more annoyed with the topic.

He deeply sighed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pink medium sized card. Slamming it down on the table between them and scooting it closer to Klaus.

Klaus picked up the card hesitantly and body froze in place as he began reading.

"It seems our older sister is officially getting hitched." Kol announced with a beaming smile.

"I see that." Nodding slowly. "Didn't think Lucien actually had the balls."

"Lucien's always been full of surprises. Still disturbing that your former bestie is now marrying your sister, don't you think?" Kol cringed.

Klaus simply hummed in response but face remained unreadable.

Kol cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair. "Anyway, Freya mailed me and Rebekah our invites yesterday and she added yours to mine so I could give it to you. The wedding will be during Spring Break."

"So soon." Klaus said dryly.

He shrugged. "You know how long she's wanted this, and we're rich, so planning a wedding in 3 months is nothing."

\- _Touché_

"A vampire wedding is rather redundant don't you think?" Klaus pointed out.

Kol scoffed. "I see someone is just as bitter as their coffee this morning."

"Why are you showing me this, Kol?" Klaus growled.

This was more than just about his sister getting married, and Freya was always good with Klaus so he did want to be happy for her. But there was more to this invitation and the purpose of it being sent through his siblings and not directly to him.

The other Mikaelson sighed. "The wedding is going to be in the backyard of the mansion, perfect scenery and better than any venue in this town could offer. Freya really wants you to be there."

"Freya wants me to be there or Esther does?" He inquired with gritted teeth.

Their mother had tried contacting Klaus through other people multiple times, mainly because Klaus refused to talk to her. She usually made Rebekah play the mouthpiece so using Kol was a surprising and desperate move. Just thinking about entering the big palace he once called home again made him feel ill.

"Nik-"

"She's growing desperate," He lightly chuckled, "I guess I'll give her an 'A' for effort."

"Maybe take a break from being a dick for a day to celebrate our sister's big day."

Klaus laugh was dark and haunting. "Who are you trying to fool with this selfless act, huh? I lived with you for a over a century, remember?"

Kol huffed. "Must've slipped my mind, seeing as how we haven't lived under the same roof in over a year and we don't even know each other anymore. Drama queen Nik, always has to make it about himself."

Klaus's smirk dropped and face hardened leaning closer towards his brother. "I'd tread very carefully with the next thing that comes out of your mouth."

The other Mikaelson sat back in his lounge chair with a deep sigh. Anyone that lived in that mansion weren't strangers to the twisted and dark secretes confined within the four walls; especially what Klaus went through. Kol was sympathetic towards the situation and actually admired Klaus for taking the bold step to leave. Although their family hasn't been the same since, this wedding was meant to be that opportunity so he was shocked that his older brother wasn't budging.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "As entertaining as our spats are, I didn't come here to fight or bring up the past. Yes, mother sent your invitation but Freya really wants you to be there as well, we all do." His voice low.

Klaus's jaw clenched and lips pressed into a blunt line as he tried calming the pressure he felt in his chest. His family being brought into conversation always invoked the same reaction, like he was suffocating even though oxygen wasn't a necessity. Thinking about going back to that house, seeing his mother and father, made him want to break down on the ground and curl up like when he was a kid.

He breathed heavily through his nose and bawled his fists to gain control of himself. His gums were aching from hunger and lack of blood consumption. He needed to feed before class or he wouldn't survive, but at this point he was considering just ditching.

\- _Get yourself together._

With another deep sigh, he opened his eyes to look at his confused brother. He grabbed the fancy invitation off the table again, briefly examining it. He tried not to cringe at the picture they used of them in Paris with Lucien dipping Freya back in front of the Eiffel Tower.

\- _Could Lucien be any cheesier?_

"I'll think about it." Klaus mumbled.

Kol grinned. "That's all I can ask for and now when I report back, I can actually say something that won't result in me being yelled at."

Klaus briefly laughed, shoving the invitation into his bag. He'd never tell him but he actually enjoyed this morning spending time with his younger brother. To be honest Klaus couldn't remember the last time he and Kol had a decent conversation with each other. It felt so foreign but no less nice.

He wanted a distraction from worrying about Caroline and he definitely got what he wished for.

The strawberry blonde-haired vampire stood up from his chair and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Umm, so I'm going to try getting some sketching down before class so—"

"You still draw?" Kol interrupted. "You would drive father completely mad with your doodling on everything. So mother broke down and finally bought you your first sketchbook, it had like 1000 pages in it—you and that book were inseparable. Do you still have it?"

He did.

Klaus had more than one sketchbook but he was careful not to use the one his mother gave him too often—afraid of when he would finally reach the last page. Despite how he felt towards her, the gift was special and a window to his passion. He vividly remembered that day, the happiest day of his life and the last time him he told his mother that he loved her. He wished he could talk about family memories as casually as his siblings did.

Klaus gulped. "Uhh yeah look, I need to grab a blood bag from the fridge and get this work done."

Kol put his hands up. "No need to make excuses, I know when my time has expired. While you're scarfing down blood bags, I'll be sure to fill you in on the delectable details of how a barista tastes." Waving at the werewolf girl who responded with an eye roll.

Klaus laughed to himself before walking towards the Salvatore Hall for a much needed blood fix.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline pushed her way through the crowd of students—couldn't be more relieved when the third class of the day finally ended as she rushed out of the classroom the minute the bell rang.

After an oddly pleasant and helpful breakfast spent venting to Katherine, Caroline finally found the courage to do what she's been dreading the past few weeks. One thing she appreciated most about talking to Katherine about her current dilemma was the lack of judgment. She didn't even make Caroline feel bad for waiting so long to talk to Tyler about this.

Despite everything, Tyler was someone she cared about deeply—he was her good friend long before romance came into play and breaking his heart was killing her more and more each day. Caroline never considered herself capable of cheating and was disgusted with the results, but she was done beating herself up over what she couldn't change. It happened and it was done. There was nothing else she could do but try to right this terrible wrong by owning up to it and moving on.

She texted Tyler during class, asking if he could meet up to talk before cheer practice. As hard as this was going to be she knew she needed to get it over with, especially because nothing else could happen between her and Klaus until she did.

Klaus.

Caroline hadn't spoken to him or even texted since horridly leaving his room this morning after being caught by his menacing younger brother. One of the most humiliating moments of her life thus far, and worst way to end such a perfect morning. She didn't intend to brush Klaus off for most of the day but everything was beginning to pile up again and she felt overwhelmed.

Caroline was scared, more like petrified for what was to come when everything would be brought to light; the friends and relationships she would lose within her community. Her status and positions in her multiple committees. She as a person, and witch, would be put into question or green light an inevitable war amongst the students. But then her mind would drift back to the bright lit morning, waking up to his content face and strong body. Remembering the safety and warmth his arms provided and how she never wanted to experience anything else again. The blissful memories made her want to believe all of this would be worth it after all. Maybe she wasn't making an impulsive mistake.

No, there was no more room for mistakes or second guessing after what they experienced together last night. There was no going back after sharing such intimacy, especially for the first time. Just thinking about it brought butterflies to her stomach and a glowing smile to her face. She could never forget about that moment with him. Caroline knew what she had to do, she was just afraid to do it.

Turning the hall towards the quad, Caroline spotted her raven-haired boyfriend toying with his phone as he waited impatiently by a bench. Leg propped up against the tree and a scowl on his face as he looked down. The witch inhaling and exhaling through her mouth and wiping her sweaty palms over her jeans. Praying not to throw up before having a chance to even get a word in.

\- _You got this Caroline. You got this._

She repeated it to herself until she believed it. Her stomach suddenly in a cluster of knots and her throat beginning to tighten. Although this was the right thing to do, it wasn't a fun experience and she felt ill. Caroline wished she could have broken the news to Bonnie first, being the best friend and all she deserved to hear it first but that was another challenge in itself.

With a final exhale, the blonde witch began walking towards the young werewolf who instantly lifted his head up with a smile when he sensed her presence.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." Tyler half joked, shoving his phone in his back pocket when she approached him.

"Never. Sorry, it took me awhile to leave class." Caroline claimed, when in actuality she was trying to waste as much time as she could. "I'm really glad you were able to meet with me. I know you have practice soon."

He scoffed. "Are you kidding? I'd much rather talk to you than a bunch of sweaty jocks who I see everyday."

She softly laughed, trying to appear as lighthearted as possible to not tip him off that something heavy is on her mind.

Pulling her hair behind her ears as she sat down on the bench. "Look Tyler, we need to talk—"

"Me first." He interrupted, catching Caroline off guard but she allowed him to proceed. "Look Care, I'm actually thankful you asked to meet up because I've been trying to do this for awhile but we've both been so busy. Never seemed like the right time."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Tyler sighed pushing his fingers through his hair. "I know I've been a pretty shitty boyfriend lately, actually just straight up terrible. There's just a lot on my plate even from the semester just beginning but that's no excuse, I know. Your schedule is double mine and you still try making time for me when you can and I haven't been extending that same gratitude."

\- _Uhh, what the hell?_

Caroline sat there quietly as he continued, unsure how to grasp this shocking realization of his.

"I've been neglecting you, and you don't deserve it." Tyler said. "It was torture not seeing you before my last transition and with how distant you've been lately, that's when it clicked for me. I need to stop taking you for granted."

"Tyler—"

He shook his head. "No, Care okay I need you to hear this because I know I've been unfair and unreliable. You're the most genuine, loyal and amazing girl I've ever met who deserves more than what I've been giving you."

\- _Seriously what the hell is going on?_

If Caroline wasn't in such shock she would probably hysterically laugh at the situation.

\- _No, no. Say no!_

"Tyler..." She stumbled for words.

He reached for her hand and brought it to rest on his knee. His touch lacking the tingling touch.

"I care about you, Care you know that. I care about us and keeping this relationship as strong as possible. Especially if we plan on continuing this after high school, which I hope we do because I can't imagine spending the summer with anyone else." He smiled.

Caroline returned the expression as best she could but it couldn't be anymore fake. She couldn't believe this was happening—this wasn't part of the plan at all. How did Tyler go from only wanting to make out whenever he saw her saying he can see them having a future together?

They actually never talked about their future or what would happen between them after high school ended. But Caroline definitely didn't want the first they had the discussion to be when she was planning on terminating the relationship. As if she didn't already feel like the worst person in the world.

\- _Why. Literally why!_

She gulped. "Oh, I didn't think you were looking so far ahead already."

"Of course I am. Remember all those times we talked about having a life together?"

"Um, yeah-that was a long time ago though. I didn't even think you remembered."

"Why wouldn't I? Graduation is just around the corner and I wanted you to know how serious I'm going to start taking our relationship from here on out. Six months is a long time so why not add an extra six, right?"

\- _Wrong_.

Caroline thought to herself while trying not to immediately burst his ambitious bubble.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" He genuinely asked, but Caroline was now at a loss for words.

The blonde sniffled, shaking her head. "Umm, nothing. Just if you wanted me to wear your jersey number at the pep rally tomorrow?"

The young werewolf widely grinned scooting closer to her. His arm snaking around her waist to pull her in, and Caroline's first instinct was to push the gesture away. Tyler was always completely oblivious to how she was really feeling and only focused on what he wanted to see; that was strike one.

"I'd be honored." He said leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Caroline rewarded him with a sweet smile that carried a regretful undertone.

She had this entire plan mapped out, all the way down to her exiting the conversation and now everything went to shit. She appreciated everything Tyler said, and three months ago it would've probably been enough. A lot has changed, Caroline herself has changed in just a month and this wasn't enough for her anymore. But even with that said, Caroline couldn't stomach breaking up with him when he was being this vulnerable and fragile. The memories of a drunk and vulnerable Klaus throwing rocks at her window with slurred confessions came to mind.

Telling Tyler their relationship was over because she found interest in someone else sounded awful. No, she didn't want to continue lying to him but her fear was preventing her from doing the right thing. Staring into his glossy hopeful eyes made her chest burn and heart ache—it was the most genuine emotion she's gotten out of him in months. This morning Caroline was so sure about what—and who—she wanted but suddenly those lines weren't so straight anymore. By preserving Tyler's feelings she was neglecting Klaus's.

No one was going to win this battle, especially not Caroline.

Regret settled in, once again, being such a coward she couldn't tell him the truth. For once again ruining her chances to move on, and move forward to Klaus. As if she wasn't nervous enough, she was dreading the confrontation with Klaus and informing him how she chickened out. Not prepared to see the look of disappointment that she's grown accustomed to since meeting him. Every time things seemed to be mellowing out it only got worse.

"Do you wanna walk to practice together? Haven't done that in awhile." Tyler proposed, snapping Caroline out of her conflicting thoughts and distracting her from thinking about her immortal lover.

She stood from the bench as well and shook her head. "No, you go ahead. I actually need to make sure some items I ordered for the homecoming committee arrive for tomorrow. Thanks though."

Tyler grinned with a nod. "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Sure." Caroline simply nodded—trying her hardest to fight away the tears burning her eyes. Thankful that Tyler walked away quickly.

Seeing the hope in his eyes, hope for them, a new beginning and second chance made her want to crawl into a home and die. Caroline knew this wasn't going to be an easy process but Tyler's declaration made it even worse.

\- _And the award for worst timing ever goes to..._

The sound of a pair of hands slowly clapping together behind a dark corner startled her. Whipping her head around to see where it was coming from and her body instantly tensed as she faced the frowning vampire. She was more shook from not hearing him approaching at all while also thinking how he couldn't have chosen a more dramatic entrance.

\- _Could this evening be anymore stressful._

"Now that was touching." Klaus sarcastically said, stepping out of the darkness to give her a better view of his face.

Caroline subtly cleared her throat taking one step towards him. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." His reply short and cold—tone neutral and off-putting.

His expression unreadable. Mouth pulled into a straight line, body seemingly relaxed without a forehead wrinkle in sight. Complete opposite of how she was expecting him to be after everything he just heard—which she expected was all of it. The only thing worse than Klaus being angry is not knowing how he was feeling at all.

She sighed, pushing her hair back nervously as they both just stood there in silence though both had so much to say. Caroline wanted Klaus to be the first to speak since he wasn't giving much of an expression at all right now. She knew for a fact he was upset but refused to show it.

"Please say something." Caroline's plea almost a soft whisper.

Klaus shrugged. "There's nothing to say. Prince Charming said all that needed to be said with his promises for tomorrow and whatnot. Promises you were so eager to accept. All seems merry and right in your world again from where I'm standing."

Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.

He walked towards her, stopping midway with a shake of his head. "I should've seen this coming, and deep down I knew but was too foolish to look past my own hopes I suppose. Instead of looking at the reality." Staring down at his feet.

Caroline rubbed her lips together nervously. "Klaus—"

"What, Caroline? What excuse could you possibly be formulating right now that can justify anything? That can make me feel more like a fool than I already do?" His eyes widened as his pitch sharpened.

"There's no excuse, I just..." She trailed off, flustered. Cringing at the dark chuckle coming from the vampire.

"You can't even lie your way out of this one, hmm? I thought you'd be an expert on that by now." Klaus spat.

She glared, hard. If looks could kill he'd be burnt to a crisp by now.

"Don't be an ass."

"Every time you screw up you still manage to always turn it on me, like I'm the bad guy. How predictable." He huffed.

"Klaus—"

"You said you chose me," his head snapped up and voice raised in volume, "you chose _me_, Caroline." Hitting his fist over his unbeaten heart. "This morning you were the most certain I've ever seen you. You finally knew what you wanted and what you had to do to get it. So imagine my surprise or overall disgust when I turn the corner ready to accept the inevitable change to my life as well, and see you and Mr. Perfect having a heart to heart."

Caroline gulped audibly.

"That wasn't how it happened." She sighed so she wouldn't cry. "I was going to tell him,

I was—"

"But you didn't." He hissed.

Caroline could feel her bottom lip quivering. "I didn't have it in me to hurt him, not after everything he said."

"But you have it in you to hurt _me_, is that it?" Klaus barked. "Lockwood says a few pretty words after months of being an egotistical prick, and you're so quick to forgive him?!"

She glared, hard. "I never said I forgave him for anything."

"It doesn't really matter because he still thinks you two are together so clearly he didn't get the message."

\- _Damn_.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, walking in a small circle to regain his composure. He was so angry and frustrated—feeling it in his chest so aggressively like it was seconds from exploding. Just looking at her made him want to punch a fist through the wall, wondering why he allowed himself to get tangled up in a witch's web. Hating more to admit that maybe Kol was right after all.

"You asked me to be patient with you." His voice calmer. "I'm not a patient man but I agreed anyway, for you Caroline but that's when I thought it'd be worth it. When I thought we were on the same page but no, you're still cowering your way through this like you have since the beginning. Tied down to _him_ and your old life while giving yourself to me in the night. What, you think you can have the best of both worlds like we're living out some kind of secret love affair? Keep him on your arms for the cameras but sneak away with me behind closed doors to have your perfect feathers ruffled every night."

Caroline huffed. "Fuck you."

He was briefly taken aback by her explicit word usage.

She quickly transitioned from guilty to angry within seconds. How dare he think he had the nerve to shame or accuse her of anything, especially throwing their intimate night in her face like that.

Caroline huffed angrily. "You know what, you're right. You're right! I was a coward for not breaking up with Tyler like I intended to, okay? I know you hate that I care about him but I do and I feel horrible about how everything went down. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but don't act high and mighty as if I'm the only one with a clean slate responsibility."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows and looked at her puzzled.

"Last I checked I'm not the only one with friends who don't know about us. Your own brother didn't even know." She took a bold step forward. "You keep pressuring me to come clean, break up with my boyfriend, tell my friends and turn my life upside down but I don't see you putting in the same effort."

His mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say.

Technically she wasn't wrong. Up until his conversation with Kol earlier, Klaus didn't even think twice about how challenging a potential relationship with Caroline would be. So focused on her reveal it never even registered that he needed to do the same.

"And what about Aurora? Have you told her yet?" Crossing her arms.

Klaus scoffed. "Bloody hell, of course you bring her into this. It wouldn't be a proper conversation with Caroline Forbes unless your obsession with Aurora wasn't mentioned."

"Because it's relevant. I know you two don't have an actual relationship but she is someone you've been...physical with, for a long time," Caroline subtly rolled her eyes, "and something tells me she might get a little suspicious when you keep cancelling on her booty calls."

Klaus knew she was right, and the dread to tell Aurora was the worst.

He growled. "Fine, fine you made your point Caroline. Are you satisfied now? Does that make you feel better about yourself?"

It didn't, actually. She actually felt worse now than almost breaking up with Tyler.

She should've known today started off too perfectly.

"No, I haven't told anyone about us either but that's only because I don't trust you'll actually go through with your end of the deal and today proved me right. Which means _my _world will be the one turned upside down for nothing."

Caroline tried to interject but Klaus was still rambling.

"You said it yourself, second guessing your claims isn't too far fetched. Maybe last night was just a moment for you. A moment where you thought I was what you wanted in the midst of a post-orgasmic glow and now you've come to your senses." He assumed, making Caroline gasp in disgust.

"Do you honestly believe that's all it was for me? Some itch I couldn't scratch? What we did..." She pressed her quivering lips together and lowering her voice. "I've never done anything like that with anyone before. I trusted you enough to let you be with me in that way, with my body. So it really hurts when you keep downplaying it to some kind of meaningless hook up."

Klaus clenched his jaw, appearing apologetic but the words never left his mouth. He would never view Caroline in any meaningless way, she was everything, but it was easier than admitting how much it meant to him as well.

They were both at their wits end at this point. Neither seemed to care that they were out in public speaking loudly about their tryst together. Honestly that didn't matter at the moment for either of them—too focused on what the other was saying and being utterly displeased with the results.

Caroline took a much needed deep breath before turning her attention back to the stubborn vampire. "I really didn't want to fight with you today Klaus, okay? That was actually the exact opposite of how I planned today to end."

Klaus gulped. "Well newsflash sweetheart, here's your crash course in realizing not everything in life goes according to Caroline Forbes' plans."

"You are such an ass." She growled.

He laughed. "You know your insults use to actually be quite attractive, but I've grown bored. Look, I didn't want to fight with you either Caroline." Klaus claimed. "I didn't think I had anything to worry about anymore after this morning but—"

His words drifted off as he tried collecting all the emotions he's learned to bottle up throughout his life. Refusing to let Caroline bring them all to the surface and being more vulnerable with someone who didn't seem as serious about him.

Klaus was tired of all the hiding, the games, lies and feeling like a completely different person since meeting her. Maybe he was as naive as Kol accused him of by thinking their situation was as cut and dry as he predicted it'd be. Maybe he expected too much from her.

"I guess it really just comes down to one simple question love, whether you want to be with me or not." He concluded.

Caroline felt the pressure in her chest increasing. He once again making this seem like an easy choice—it should be but it wasn't.

"Do you, or do you not want to be with me Caroline?" Klaus asked again when she didn't answer.

\- _YES_. _SAY YES._

Caroline licked her bottom lip anxiously, watching him watch her. His chest lifting aggressively as he waited for a response.

"I-I don't know." She murmured.

\- _WRONG ANSWER._

Klaus felt he was holding his breath, suffocating in this open area as he stared at the girl who continuously hurt his newly discovered heart.

He twisted his mouth and lowered his gaze. Fidgeting with his fingertips before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Seeing his fallen face made her stomach tie into multiple knots and hot tears resurfaced to her saddened blue eyes. If only he knew how much this was killing her too.

"I mean—" She sniffled pulling at her hair, "I-I don't know what the hell I'm doing okay? I'm just so confused and—and I feel something for you Klaus, I do and I can't explain it but—"

"But it's not enough. It was never enough." He muttered under his breath. "Well I guess that's it then."

God, he couldn't be more wrong.

Klaus was _more_ than enough. He gave her the 'more' she's been craving; the passion, danger and challenges that came with an epic romance. He made her feel _everything._

She wasn't sure why she continued to hide from him, from herself and the feelings she's already acted on. Why she felt the need to protect herself from the guy who has pledged to give her everything she's wanted in a partner. Why push him away?

\- _Because deep down you know you don't deserve it._

Her opportunity to speak was cut short when Klaus spoke instead, finally staring back up at her face with a blank expression.

She took a step back when he stepped forward, a brief grin tugged at his plumped lips. Caroline's heart skipped a few beats when he cuffed one side of her face in his palms. By habit she relaxed into his touch and held his hard gaze, forgetting even in this tender moment he was frustrated with her.

"I resisted showing her the songs and poems I had written, knowing that too much truth can ruin a thing." Klaus softly recited. "And if that meant she wasn't entirely mine, what of it? I would be the one she could always return to without fear of recrimination or question. So I did not try to win her and contented myself with playing a beautiful game. But there was always a part of me that hoped for more, and so there was a part of me that was always a fool." With a hint of a tear in the corner of his eye.

The last of the quote said in a voice full of hurt and resentment—his throat tightening with each word. Caroline no longer able to hold back the big teardrops that began traveling down her warm cheeks. Not prepared to no longer feel the chilling touch of his cold hands on her hot skin.

His thumb didn't catch a single tear, for in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"Elena, I swear to god if you don't stretch those legs like your life depends on it to make sure your split straight today, I will kill you." Caroline threatened her cheer-mate with a fake smile as she went up and down the aisles in the loud gymnasium to assist her girls before the pep rally began.

Caroline loved pep rallies, spirit week or anything that involved school spirit—the excitement, dressing in her cheer uniform and going all out with makeup and dance routines. It was a lively, and magical, atmosphere where everyone was brought together to celebrate the in-season sport. Everyone decked out in their variations of the school colors and face paintings.

Not that school spirit wasn't already Caroline's happy place, but she was especially grateful to have this distraction today—took her mind off the horrors of yesterday.

After Klaus vanished she proceeded to the nearest girl's restroom for a shameful crying session in one of the stalls. Beating herself up for ruining a good thing, wondering why she was too scared of stubborn to completely give herself to him. No one had ever seen Klaus crack anything more than a smug smile, but over the past few weeks she's seen him express almost every emotion in the book.

He trusted her.

He trusted her and she let him down, again.

She used Tyler's sweet words of redemption as the excuse for why she couldn't break up with him, when in actuality she was simply scared. Still terrified of her life changing and Klaus being apart of it. The unknown winding up her anxiety to the point where she just needed it all to stop.

Caroline didn't love Tyler, but she liked Klaus. She cared about both and never wanted either to get hurt, but Klaus was who she wanted to be with at the end of the day.

\- _And why couldn't you have just said that in the first place!_

To prove she was an even bigger coward, she slept in the library to avoid facing Katherine and enduring her wrath as well. For someone who was only recently added to the loop of what had been going on, the sassy brunette was surely persistent.

She loudly squealed when someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind—twirling around and exhaling in relief.

"Seriously Katherine!" Caroline whined.

The brunette smirked. "Hey roomie, I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Only a little." Caroline mumbled, gesturing Katherine to follow her until they were standing outside of the gym doors.

She wouldn't be Caroline without her reservations.

Katherine rolled her eyes when they were in a 'safe' place. "Ooh so am I now your new secret lover? A bit cliche but, I'm down if you are." She teased with a wink making Caroline blush.

Caroline laughed it off. "What are you doing here anyways, I thought you hated stuff like this."

Katherine shrugged. "You're not wrong but I knew if I didn't see you now I would have to wait until tonight to hear how your break up with beast boy went."

\- _Damnit_.

Her smile dropped. She definitely underestimated how nosy vampires are.

Caroline gulped and palms began to sweat. "Um..."

Katherine's nose scrunched up. "Oof, that bad huh? Did he cry when you gave all the horny details about Klaus?"

The blonde witch gulped again, anxiously touching up her high ponytail. "Um, not exactly..." pacing around in a small circle, "I kinda, sorta didn't break up with him yet."

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked and Caroline could already hear the disappointment.

This was exactly why Caroline wanted to hold off explaining this to her new friend, because she knew she would react the exact same way Klaus did. Confused and disappointed—hell, Caroline felt that about herself.

"Enough with the pacing!" Katherine demanded and Caroline immediately stopped, standing there in shame.

"What do you mean you didn't break up with him yet? Was that not the whole point of our conversation, you growing the courage to leave him in your past because a certain Mikaelson is your present!"

"I know, I know." She sighed. "And that was literally what I was going to do, I had it all planned out. But then Tyler started going on a rant about what a shitty boyfriend he's been lately."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Huh, well at least he gains one point for self-awareness. Continue."

Caroline sighed before resuming. "Then he was saying how sorry he was and how serious he's going to start taking me and our relationship, and that he sees a future together after high school."

"Things he should've said a long time ago..." Katherine mumbled.

"Katherine." Caroline glared.

"Fine, fine. You want me to give teen wolf the benefit of the doubt." Rolling her eyes.

"Well, did all of that mushy shit make you suddenly have feelings for him again?" Katherine inquired.

Caroline didn't need to ponder that question.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I-I don't know." Caroline groaned. "I just didn't expect it and didn't have the heart to hurt him more than I already have, not after everything he said."

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

The witch threw daggers with her eyes.

Katherine's shoulders lifted. "So that's your plan, you're gonna stay with a guy you don't even want anymore because he said some cute declarations that should've been said months ago?"

"Just because you lack basic human emotions doesn't mean I do!" Caroline exclaimed. "Sorry I'm not emotionless enough to be considerate of others' feelings."

"Didn't seem like you were giving two fucks about his feelings when you were orgasming around Klaus's fingers." Katherine counter attacked.

The blonde witch brushed off the embarrassingly inappropriate statement.

"I just didn't feel right about breaking his heart given the circumstances. Like 'hey thanks for the kind words but not only am I breaking up with you but I cheated on you too', let's be friends?'

Katherine rubbed her forehead and sighed staring at her flustered friend sympathetically.

"Look sweet pea, I get you have all this guilt right now and that's what's been clouding your judgement but no matter how you try to dice this, you're gonna hurt him one way or the other. There's no getting around it." She bluntly explained. "And you also need to realize Tyler isn't the only one being strung along here. What about Klaus's feelings? Are his not as important?"

"That's not-"

"Are you expecting him to keep waiting for you to never make up your mind about him too?" The vampire cut her off.

"Well after yesterday I don't think Klaus wants to ever talk to me again."

The vampire's eyes widened in terror, smacking Caroline on the arm.

Caroline winced in pain "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You fuckin' told him?! Please tell me you aren't that dumb!" Katherine yelled.

"No, I didn't! I didn't need to." She explained, rubbing her arm. "Like the creep that he is, Klaus was there and heard everything. We tried talking about it but...it just didn't work out. It's over." Caroline sniffled, trying not to ruin her makeup.

\- _Correction, __**you're**_ _the reason it didn't work out._

Katherine's hands propped on her hips as she shook her head disappointingly. "Wow, you've got it bad Forbes, and I thought I had a shitty love life."

"You're not helping." Caroline scoffed.

"Oh, you are way past help at this point my friend." Katherine laughed. "Just tell me this, who are you more upset about right now, Klaus or Tyler?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond but immediately closed it. Scared of her reply and how effortless the decision was to make.

She stubbornly stayed silent, listening in on the crowd wildly cheering on the other side of the door. Not realizing how defining her silence was.

Katherine grinned, conceding by putting her hands up. "Alright, fine. You don't have to tell me what I already know, but whoever your answer is, that's who you should be fighting for."

Her immortal friend walked away before she could even reply, not that Caroline had much to say. She was at a loss for words because she knew Katherine was right. She knew everyone was right except her.

Not breaking up with Tyler or coming clean to Bonnie was just delaying the inevitable. Either way she would be hurting or disappointing someone in this scenario. Right now the only people hurting were her and Klaus, and she was convinced any chance of them speaking again was out of the question.

Dabbing the tears underneath her eyes, Caroline shook her body and plastered her signature smile on her face before opening the heavy door leading back into the gym.

There was still about 15 minutes until the event began.

Half the cheer team were still stretching while the other half was gathering the banner and rolled t-shirts to throw into the crowd by the time Caroline walked back inside. She looked around proudly at the decorations, band set up and her girls appearing decent. It wasn't until her eyes landed on the corner near the exiting door that her heart dropped.

\- _He's here._

She felt frozen in place, all the screams and cheers pounding in her ear suddenly faded out like white noise.

Klaus was leaning against the wall with an unlit cigarette between his teeth. His friends surrounded him, including Aurora, but for once her attention wasn't toward him. They exuded laughter and fun, not interacting with anyone but their circle. Caroline was actually surprised to see any of them here, while Klaus held a frown propped up against the wall in silence. He was dressed in all black, even the boots that's she's grown to appreciate. The moment their eyes met the shiver ran down both their spines and breaths became shallow.

He didn't appear upset or bothered to see her, surely was already expecting her attendance. Smiling briefly when one of his friends said something to him but immediately retreated back to his neutral state. Caroline tried to make her stare as discreet as possible but she couldn't help it, and Klaus was doing no matter as he bore into her soul. Even from a distance they felt connected, and Caroline wanted nothing more but to run to him right now.

She frowned when Klaus looked away then pushed the door open so he could exit.

\- _Don't even think about it..._

Against her better judgement, Caroline ran off the court and towards the exit door on the other side. She gestured to Bonnie that'd she be back in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Now in the empty and quiet hallway, her head turned from side to side as she walked down the rows of lockers with him nowhere in sight.

She slowly began to panic, hoping he hadn't left and she'd walked out there for nothing.

"I didn't think you'd come after me." Klaus said from behind her—startling her.

Caroline swallowed before turning around to face him. A small smirk on his lips and the same unlit cigarette now rested between his right middle and index fingers. She blinked away her lustful thoughts from how good he looked in all black attire.

"Well, I didn't think pep rallies were your scene. I guess we're both full of surprises. " Caroline sassed, much to Klaus's amusement.

"They're not my scene, actually."

"Then why did you come?" She asked.

His eyes lowered. "You really have to ask?"

Caroline's breath hitched.

"Besides, Rebekah has been harassing me for months to see one of her ridiculous performances. She said you helped her with this one. Two birds, one stone."

Her mouth dry with astonishment. She was hoping her heart was subtly beating to not give off how relieved she was he didn't hate her.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I just...I thought after yesterday you didn't want anything to do with me."

He shrugged one shoulder. "I thought using Rothfuss suited as a symbolic parting gift."

Of course he did.

Klaus's jaw clenched. "Initially, yes I was prepared to write you off once and for all. But I have no shame admitting my thoughts are consumed by you lately, Caroline Forbes. I think you know it just as well as I. Makes it hard for a man to stay away." He said teasingly but she knew he meant it because she felt the same.

Her breath caught by his words and stored into away for him only.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Both thought yesterday's debacle was the last they would see each other—well talk to each other at least.

Klaus broke the trance, throwing his unlit cigarette on the shiny hallway floor. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, hoping he had more to say. Caroline was afraid to speak and ruin another moment, and she wasn't sure where Klaus stood with her even though they appeared to be on speaking terms.

The fact that she needed to be out on the gym floor in 6 minutes exactly suddenly didn't seem as important.

He looked up at her with a softer gaze but his face remained hard as he finally spoke. "I needed to sleep on all of this, to think. I understand you have a lot going on in your life, and being with me will only complicate it more..."

"Klaus that's not—"

He put his hand up so she'd let him continue. "Being together would be hard on _both_ of us, you tend to forget that this affects me just as much. That you staying with Lockwood even despite us sharing intimate nights together affects _me_. But at the time I didn't care. Didn't think it mattered how difficult it was going to be, but it actually does matter because we're not supposed to be together."

Caroline had no idea what to feel in this moment. At least he wasn't drunk this time but it was no less a rambling mess that she was sure would leave her with heartache.

"But I still had hope, against all my better judgement. I've never experienced 'hope' before until the night we kissed, then the other night in my room and so on and so on until yesterday. When the hope was inevitably shattered and I was reminded that I am who I am, and you are who you are. A formula that could never work." He said sternly.

Her lips parted to say something but too pained for any words to make their way out. It was like he was breaking up with her all over again, even though they never dated.

"Now I'm willing to finally let this go, but I need to know one thing so I can officially leave you in my past."

Caroline swallowed down the lump in her throat and snuggled back her tears, surely ruining her perfect makeup look. He was letting her go, breaking up—whatever they wanted to call it, either way it was a painful reality Caroline wanted to escape from. How did he possibly believe that minutes before a cheer performance was the perfect opportunity for this type of conversation?

When she finally managed to find her voice, Caroline spoke. "And what's that?"

Klaus began walking towards her which made Caroline anxious yet excited. Craving the close proximity, especially if this was the last time she'd ever have him like this.

"Just tell me, once and for all, that you feel nothing for me. That everything we did was fun but you're over it and want to move on. That you don't care about me, us or any potential of being more."

She didn't realize how close they were now until her back hit the cold lockers and his body loomed over hers. His hands on both sides of her head against the lockers, their labored breaths mingling and chests nearly touching. Both pair of eyes lingering on each other's lips before staring back up at each other's faces.

Caroline felt dizzy, lightheaded and overwhelmed by his dominating presence but did nothing to push him away.

She nearly forgot what he was talking about.

"Klaus..." Not meaning for her voice to sound as breathy as it did.

"I _need_ you to say it. I _need_ you to be honest with me for bloody once." He pleaded between clenched teeth.

The blonde witch feverish and hot as he stepped closer to her for their noses to nearly brush. Both crystallized blue eyes staring deeply into each other's like they were under a spell. Her stomach tying together in knots a d legs weakening.

"If you can tell me that, then I'll leave you alone for good. I promise." Klaus swore with as much honesty as he could muster.

How could he even think that's something she could do? Why even ask such a thing?

\- _Because that's how you've been acting._

She hated her subconscious sometimes.

Caroline bit down on her lip. "You know I can't say that." Almost like a whisper.

He did know.

Caroline may have been good lying to everyone else in her life but she couldn't fool Klaus—not even if she tried; and she has. He genuinely knew her better than she knew herself which was terrifying.

With that, a subtle smirk appeared on his lips. It was a smirk full of mischief and opportunity that sent a cold shiver down Caroline's spine.

His hands still against the lockers on both sides of her head, caging her in. But Caroline didn't want it any differently. Missing the heat that surfaced whenever they were together like this, consumed by one another.

She held back a whimper when one hand dropped down to her waist, his fingers tickling the exposure of skin just underneath her uniform top. Caroline's hips subconsciously bucked up as his arm circled her waist to bring her in closer towards him—her hand immediately grabbed onto

Once again their attention lingered heavily on each other's lips—husky breaths escaping both.

"If you don't stop me, I'm going to kiss you." He declared, his face slowly inching closer to hers.

Caroline's eyes shot up to look at his, remembering he proposed the same threat in their last confrontation in the classroom. How she rejected his advances because otherwise she'd be admitting the truth. She would have to make her choice and accept her feelings for him were real.

Back then it was painful, she was scared and unsure about Klaus but things have changed in just those few days. She was no longer questioning how she felt or how he felt about her. Caroline liked Klaus, she still wasn't sure why or how this happened but something was telling her to give it a try. This wasn't about sex, a thrill or any other meaningless notion that could define their relationship.

This was real.

She's allowed Klaus to explore her, consume her and rattle her life with no protest—wanting this dangerous man to make his mark on her. For everyone to know she was his and vice versa. Despite how she handled the aftermath, Caroline meant everything she said to Klaus the other day. This was their chance, her choice and she was exhausted running from it.

\- _Screw it._

The blonde witch cleared her mind of everything else as she lunged forward so her lips meshed with the stunned vampire's.

Klaus initially taken aback by her reaction, not kissing her and hands on his sides as her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close as possible. It only took him a second to recover and Caroline sighed against his mouth in relief feeling him kissing her back. That familiar warmth returned with even more sparks as their souls collided.

His lips rough against hers but full of such passion, tongue seeking out the inside of her mouth when she moaned in delight. Not realizing until now how much he missed, not just her amazing lips, but just her. The hurt Klaus has felt over the past few days from Caroline was the most he's felt in years. No longer numb to emotions because she didn't allow it. Constantly closing himself off from them to avoid the pain that came with feeling, and Klaus was someone who was capable of feeling too much. She made him want to—she made him want to be vulnerable and feel everything; the good, the bad, the ugly. To let it all in even if it killed him.

Klaus's arms around her small waist as he pushed her back onto the lockers, the coldness from the metal feeling incredible on her hot skin. Caroline instinctively rolled her body into his to be as close to him as possible. To make up for 24 hours of lost time and not wanting to continue losing time with him. Each moment with Klaus was different, never did she encounter the same experience twice but that's what made it so exciting. She didn't want to risk losing anymore time with him, even when she had a performance to attend to at that very moment.

Her mind was clear of everything that wasn't him. A complete fuzz of fangs, short dirty blonde curls and promising lips. The pep rally now a second thought as their passionate exchange grew more feverish.

Caroline moaned against his lips, threading her fingers through the scruffy curls on the back of his neck. Heat traveling between her legs as their bodies continued to rub against each other and she kissed him enough to sate that craving.

Klaus slightly pulled back, disappointing the breathless blonde who's once perfect ponytail was now lopsided. She stared at him quizzically waiting for an explanation for why he stopped.

The palm of his hand engulfed her cheek softly, keeping her face close to his. Tasting her every shallow breath even without their mouths touching.

Vulnerability and fear so present in his eyes the longer he stared down at her. She gasped when his thumb slowly swept over her bottom lip, brewing a small smile knowing how much he loved to do that.

"I need you, to say it." He whispered.

Caroline didn't need to ask for an elaboration and she longer had it in her to hesitate. This was the last straw for them both, to know they're on the same page and willing to endure all the consequences that were to come.

Her hand traveled down to his scruffy cheek and held his face between both hands before speaking.

"I feel something for you, Klaus." She began, staring deeply into his eyes. "Everything we did was fun and exciting, and I'm not over it nor ready to move on. I care about you, us, and any potential of being more. I _want_ more with you."

Klaus didn't hesitate to muffle the rest of her words with his lips—hearing enough and finally feeling the sincerity from it all. She wasn't saying it to appease anyone, it was how she truly felt. Finally being honest with him, and herself.

His hand inched up her skirt as their lips remained hot and heavy on each other's. She moaned when his palms grazed over her ass cheeks, gasping at the light squeeze. Her back arching off the metal lockers, clawing her fingers through his hair then down to his biceps. Feeling dizzy, her chest aggressively heaving like her insides would pop out any minute.

Tilting her head back for a breather, Caroline's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Klaus's lips descending down her neck. Sucking, biting and licking the exposure of skin and marking her like she wanted. Kneading her buttocks over the fabric of her cheer spanks, groaning her name into her neck which was oddly thrilling. Their frontal regions began grinding against each other as lust began to overpower the situation.

If anyone told her, even five days ago, she'd be dry humping Klaus Mikaelson in a public hallway of their school, she'd laugh hysterically.

Loud yelling and cheering could be heard from the hallway but the two supernatural creatures too consumed in each to notice, or care.

The blonde sought out his lips again, eagerly kissing them and hands around his waist underneath the fabric of his Henley. Pulling him into her desperately as their tongues tangoed. She was losing her mind, not to mention how sensational he smelled—the perfect mix of spices that defined him. It was driving her crazy with desire, consuming her every thought so much that she barely heard the few light footsteps approaching them.

"Caroline?"

Her body had never frozen so drastically. The color draining from her face as she slowly detached her lips from Klaus's and shortened the distance between their bodies. Knowing that voice laced with shock all too well, which only made her want to vomit more.

\- _Shit_.

Caroline turned her head to the side with a tied stomach, terrified eyes, dry throat and guilt written all over her face.

"Bonnie..."

The darker-skinned witch appeared perplexed and shocked as her stare shifted between the pair, still wrapped in each other.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and hands placed on her hips. "What's...what's going on? Why are you with _him_?"

\- _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Caroline never wanted to crawl into a hole and die so badly. Wishing to be literally anywhere but standing right here in front of her best friend who stared at her like a stranger.

Her voice suddenly nonexistent—struggling to formulate the right words. Mouth hanging open and body still

"Caroline." Bonnie attempted to get her friend back on track to explain why she was currently in Klaus's arms.

The blonde blinked rapidly, gulping audibly and feeling her makeup threatening to sweat off.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Might as well tell her." Klaus reasoned with a slight smirk, rejuvenating Caroline's attention when she scoffed.

She was annoyed, although not surprised, that he seemed to actually be enjoying this.

"Tell me what?" Bonnie asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

Caroline pushed Klaus backwards so they were no longer in close proximity or touching—both feeling cold.

She ignored Klaus's obvious disapproving expression as she turned towards the other witch with nothing but guilt in her eyes. Once again things weren't going according to plan but even through the terror, she also felt a bit relieved.

It's now or never.

"Bonnie, just let me explain—"

"Explain what? Why you're kissing Klaus Mikaelson or why his hand was up your skirt!" She hissed.

"Well love, those two explanations sorta go hand in hand. No pun intended." He teased.

Caroline targeted a harsh glare at him before walking towards her angry friend who was already making her way back to the gym in long strides.

The blonde cursed under her breath before running after her with a blank mind and no plan.

\- _What am I even going to say to her, besides the truth?_

It was inevitable that light would be shed on this secret between her and Klaus but Caroline certainly didn't want this to be how Bonnie found out. She was the person Caroline was most fearful of telling, because how deeply her vampire hatred was rooted and she's her best friend—well, was her best friend.

Caroline yelled out Bonnie's name continuously until the witch decided to finally stop walking.

\- _Oh shit._

She thought to herself as Bonnie turned around to face her. Her arms were crossed defensively, face hard and lips pursed while Caroline stood awkwardly as she tried to think of how to start this dreaded conversation.

The way Bonnie was looking at her, with such disgust and disappointment is exactly what Caroline feared this entire time.

Her lip twisted into a line as she tried reasoning with her perplexed emotions.

"Please, can we just talk?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Talk about what, Caroline? I'm still trying to process what I just saw was actually real. That you...and, and _him_ are..." She kept trailing off in half breaths like if she said his name she'd be struck dead.

\- _God this isn't going to be easy._

"It—it's complicated." Caroline weakly claimed.

"Simplify it for me!" Bonnie snapped.

\- _Okay so she's pissed, good to know._

The blonde nibbled on her lip anxiously as she thought of where to begin with her impossible explanation of how she ended up liking the infamous vampire. There was no simple way of explaining something that just happened out of nowhere, and Caroline wasn't a spontaneous enough of a person to know how to handle it. All she knew for a fact was how she felt about him and how one of the people she loved most in the world would never accept it.

Caroline tucked a loose strand behind her ear and sighed. "It just...happened, okay? We had that stupid project together and...I don't know everything just started happening all at once. I honestly don't know how to explain it because if I did I would answer my own questions. All I know for sure is how I feel."

The witch scoffed. "And how do you feel? Actually," she laughed, "maybe I don't want to know. I mean now that you're indulging with a murderous psychopath I'm actually frightful of your current mental status."

Ouch.

"Bonnie—"

"How long has this been going on? "I thought you and Tyler..."

Bonnie paused her sentence when the obvious guilt on Caroline's face confirmed her suspicions.

She shook her head slowly. "Wow...so not only did you cheat on Tyler but you cheated on him with a vampire?! _The_ vampire."

"You can say his name." Caroline muttered.

"I don't want to! I don't want part of any of this!" Bonnie's voice echoed in the empty hallway causing Caroline to jump in place.

She gulped as tears slowly but surely began to form in her eyes, taking a cautious step forward. "Please just let me explain."

"What is there to explain?!" Bonnie threw her hands up. "How could you, Caroline? You know what vampires are, what they're capable of and the terror they've bestowed upon both of our families—especially _my_ family!" She said tearfully.

Caroline at a complete loss for words as her distraught friend continued.

Bonnie's eyes welled up heavily. "You were there for me when it happened and pledged your hatred for vampires the same day. You've hated them all your life with me, with your coven and everyone who's ever meant anything to you but now this? Committing the ultimate betrayal and having the nerve to lie about it for weeks!"

"I know, I know what happened to you was unimaginable. I'll never stop being angry, sad and sorry about it but Klaus didn't do that. He didn't harm anyone close to you or make you mourn, he doesn't deserve to be judged for what other vampires did in the past. That's like us getting the heat for the awful things so many witches around here do."

Bonnie scoffed. "Now you're defending him?"

"I'm defending what's right, and Klaus's only flaw in this scenario is that he's a vampire. He never harmed either of us."

"So that suddenly makes him a saint?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're with one of them now so by default you sympathize with vampires. After 10 years of knowing each other, I thought I knew you better than that."

Caroline's eyes continued to well up. "You do! Nothing has changed, I'm still me. I love being a witch, I love my coven but—"

"But you love him too?" She accused.

Caroline's chest tensed.

\- _Why do people keep assuming that?_

"What? No." She answered. "But I like him, Bonnie. I like him a lot and have battled with my own emotions long enough to keep denying it any longer. I know you don't understand it and I'm sorry for lying and cheating because it was awful and unjustified. I'm especially sorry for lying to you but...this is the one thing in my life I couldn't control."

Bonnie's face slightly softened.

"You're my best friend Bon." Caroline cried. "I've never kept a secret from you in the last 10 years we've known each other, so believe when I say how much this was _killing_ me. You were the first person I wanted to tell when everything first happened but I just didn't know how. But I'm telling you now, strong and honest about how I feel, and yes he's a vampire and I know what he's done but he's been good to me. He treats me well and makes me happy and losing my best friend over it is ridiculous."

She took another step forward as Bonnie took one back—paining her more.

Caroline's eyes a saddened blue as they stared into Bonnie's disapproving honey browns.

"I love you Bonnie, but please don't make me feel guilty for being happy. Please, I can't lose you." The blonde desperately begged.

The nausea already settling in with the possibility that this conversation was not going to end the way she wanted. She couldn't imagine no longer having Bonnie in her life, over something as trivial as a romantic relationship, it was mind boggling and upsetting.

She waited impatiently, standing in the quiet hallway as the booming front the gymnasium pounded on the doors. Bonnie's lips were pressed together on a line, in deep thought before reaching a conclusion.

Caroline didn't even realize she was holding her breath until the lack of oxygen nearly made her fall on the ground.

Bonnie cleared her throat and reminded her arms defensively. "You're right, Care. I don't understand this, and I really hope I never do. To reach a point of understanding about how anyone, let alone a seemingly loyal supreme coven leader, would ever allow herself to be weak enough to fall for a vampire's manipulation."

Wow.

"I don't know what he has on you to make you feel like this is what you really want or whatever but what I do know, is that he's using you and you're making a big _mistake_." Bonnie explained.

All Caroline could think in that moment was how incredibly wrong Bonnie was about Klaus's intentions—making her stomach turn with other guilty thoughts of her own.

Bonnie took one small forward. "You want to believe he's different, that he isn't after just one thing but he's not Caroline and I guess I was wrong to think you were smart enough to know that. I can't..." heavily sighing and blinking away her tears. "we can't be friends if you're with him, you had to have known that and that's why you didn't tell me. Don't expect me to pick up all the pieces when he shows you who he really is." She said coldly, leaving Caroline at a loss for words.

Did that...really just happen.

The infamous pressure in her chest was alive and well while also feeling like she just got punched in the stomach. This was her first heartbreak.

10 years of friendship, just gone.

Caroline was a mixture of hurt and sadness. Her mouth opening and closing but the right words never came, there was nothing she could say.

She gulped and wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes caused by the demanding waterworks.

"Bon—Bonnie..."

The other witch sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to Tyler. Not as a favor to you, but because I would hope you care about him to do it yourself even though you've betrayed him enough as it is; you betrayed all of us." Bonnie shook her head disappointedly before pushing the twin doors open leading back to the pep rally.

\- _I didn't seriously just lost my best friend, did I?_

Nothing was truly clicking yet for Caroline—too in shock to grasp the past 15 minutes as she stood in the hallway; alone and cold.

Well, she thought she was alone. So consumed by the death of her friendship she forgot Klaus was still behind her by the lockers. He was surprisingly calm and silent the entire time, Caroline was curious on how he felt. Probably smug and relieved, it was always his biggest concern that she came out to her friends about them anyways.

She sniffled loudly as black tears ran down her blush colored cheeks. Her eyes briefly closing as she sighed at the feel of his big hands grabbing her forearms from behind—so tight yet soothing. The warmth of his breath circled her ear as his thumb rubbed invisible circles through the fabric of her cheer uniform. By habit Caroline almost leaned back but refrained the temptation of finding comfort in his touch.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

Caroline scoffed, shrugging out of his grip and turning to face his puzzled face. "My best friend hates me and wants nothing to do with me, of course I'm not alright."

Klaus rolled his eyes taking a step back. "I was just asking. Don't be upset with me because you have shit friends. Besides, at least you now have one less person to dock off your list while also giving her quite the show..." He snickered, making Caroline angrily frown.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

He smirked. "I take _you_ seriously."

Caroline scoffed. "Obviously not since you were smiling ear to ear over me losing my best friend."

"You want me to say I'm sorry, is that what you want Caroline? Fine, I am sorry how everything transpired I really am but only because of how negatively it's affected you. You deserve better people in your life anyway, clearly the judgmental witch was never really your friend in the first place if she allowed someone you're dating to come between your long-time friendship. She was waiting for an excuse to cut ties and took the first opportunity she could."

Her mouth dropped at his accusation.

"I've been around a long time sweetheart, I know people and she's the worst of them all. So no, Caroline I won't feel bad nor wallow over the fact you're shedding these toxic parasites from your life."

Caroline's breath hitched. Disregarding everything that was behind said. From that entire speech only one word stood out.

"Dating?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

His signature smirk returned along with a shrug. "I'm not one for labels but last I checked a few kisses, secret dates and some intimate bedroom activities qualify under that scale."

Caroline's lips turned up in a genuine smile that Klaus reciprocated.

"And I believe you said something about liking me, correct?" Klaus teased, making Caroline roll her eyes but her smile never faltered.

"Actually, I said I like you a lot."

She never felt brave enough to officially declare how she felt about Klaus and didn't think she would ever be given the chance after yesterday's events. Too many times did she come close to not having the opportunity to be honest with him and she was tired. Tired of only going halfway instead of fully accepting that this was what she wanted.

What she was feeling was different, and to some it was wrong, but for Caroline it was worth it. Being with him felt worthwhile and the most meaningful bond she's created in years—a bond neither expected to grow into a romance.

No, this wasn't going to be easy, and she was still incredibly heartbroken over the confrontation with Bonnie and knew worse was to come, but she couldn't think about that now. Not after staring up at the smiley vampire who carried a soft spot solely for her. Who was showing her more care and compassion than the girl she's known almost her whole life. It was saddening as much as it was scary, admitting Klaus was right about how all of this would happen, wishing he could've been wrong.

Caroline sighed shaking her head. "This is such a mess, and I'm afraid if I don't laugh I'll just cry. But I do, like you." She clarified looking into his beaming eyes. "Everything I've ever said to you I meant and I'm sorry it took this long. It's just hard, you know?"

Klaus licked his lips. "Unfortunately, I do."

They both weakly smiled at each other. Finally they were on the same page about the reality of their situation and how this wasn't going to be an easy transition for either of them. The moment Caroline told Tyler it was only a matter of time before the entire school knew, including Klaus's crew.

Despite how carefree he's been lately, the overwhelming case of anxiety began to creep on him as he thought about when he would have to tell his friends; Aurora. Knowing for a fact that even with Enzo and Marcel's blessings, the sultry redhead would never give hers. But that was a battle for a different day.

Caroline Forbes just admitted her true feelings to him for the first time with no fear or hesitation and there was nothing else Klaus wanted to do but revel in it.

He leaned back on the heels of his black boots and hands resided in his jean pockets as he let it a soft huff. "Well at least half of the hard part is over, so what now? You want to leave or are you ready to go back out there to face the masses with pom poms?"

Pressing her lips together into a thin-lipped smile and covering her body with her arms she shook her head. "Not really." She sniffled. "I actually would love to get out of here as soon as possible."

Seeing her eyes threatening to fill with tears again caused Klaus's chest to tighten—from the unpleasant sight and uncertainty how to fix this. He wasn't an expert at all when it came to compassion or affection, not that he grew up in the most loving environment. But he knew Caroline needed comforting and felt helpless looking at her. She needed someone, she needed him to tell her everything was going to be fine.

Klaus gulped, carefully reaching his hand out to rest upon her shoulder awkwardly. Anyone walking by seeing this scene play out of context would probably be so confused. All his focus was on his hand—making sure he wasn't being too rough or too soft, confirming but not overbearing. It was stressing him out.

He never felt so simultaneously uncomfortable and content in all his days.

Klaus had never felt needed before, not in a meaningful way at least. No one ever sought him out for comfort or companionship and he never offered. No matter how much he felt for her, this was all still very new to him. He began to ease himself more after hearing Caroline let out a breath of relief but immediately froze as she walked into his open arms and rested her pretty head on his hard chest.

\- _Oh._

Arms raised in the air aimlessly and stiff while hers cradled in front of her body against his chest. He swallowed hard when she began coating his Henley with her tears, dripping makeup and hard cries. Her sobs muffled by the fabric but nonetheless loud and heartbreaking. All Caroline was doing was hugging him but Klaus felt like he was being possessed.

\- _How do people...do this?_

It was such a genuine act of intimacy for her to be with him like this—trusting him enough to cry in his arms. Klaus wasn't used to it because he's never been vulnerable nor allowed anyone to be vulnerable in front of him. But Caroline wasn't just 'anyone'.

He managed to finally lower his arms, slowly wrapping them around her body like a protective guard. His hold firm and tight, hands rubbing up and down her spine soothingly. It was like the physical contact made her cries intensify but also influenced Klaus squeeze her tighter. Keep her safe and mellowed knowing she would be better after a quick crying session. Caroline felt comfortable enough with him to be this vulnerable and open with her emotions—even if he didn't think her losing Bonnie as a friend was a bad thing.

Nothing felt better than standing in the middle of a hallway wrapped in each other's embrace. Caroline didn't want to know what not feeling safe meant, not after Klaus. His cold skin held so much warmth, warmth she's never experienced but instantly loved. Her breathing slowed down as she began to relax against him, marveling in the shooting way his hand rubbed up and down her back.

All the overwhelming emotions from the confrontation with Bonnie took a mind of its own as it crashed around her like a tidal wave until she finally broke. Never thinking he would be her solace. Every time she felt she was making a mistake by choosing this path he would unintentionally remind her otherwise.

She lost a friend but potentially gained so much more.

"I got you love, I got you." Klaus whispered into her hair and pulling her closer. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Caroline slowly nodded, still not staring up at him as he led them towards the exit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies being babies! *cries* Klaus is really THAT supportive boyfriend! I know a lot of people have been looking forward to Tyler finding out, HE WILL! The reason I've been lagging on him knowing is because when he finds out, everyone will find out so that's why he's been saved for last. Anyways, shit is heating up for the better and worse (;
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip so the taste of her blood began to suffocate her taste buds. Picking at her fingers anxiously untold he skin began to peel while leaning up and down on the heels of her small-heeled tall boots. Only a day had gone by since the pep rally from hell where Caroline lost her best friend but gained something else with Klaus.

They ditched the rest of the day and snuck off campus, again, for the infamous tacos that threw them together in the first place. Caroline tried to not have a panic attack over ditching her classes. It was Klaus's attempt at making her feel better, knowing this kind of situation was difficult for him to handle she appreciated his efforts. When they arrived back to the school it was already dinner time and her fear of facing Bonnie, and the coven, peaked. Despite how angry she was towards Caroline, Bonnie kept her word to not tell anyone. Her phone wasn't blowing up besides everyone asking why she didn't perform at the pep rally. Tyler tried calling her as well which she sent him one assuring text message so he wouldn't look for her.

Klaus took her back to his room instead, for awhile. He knew his roommates were in the dining hall and quite frankly he wasn't in a rush to leave her side, neither was she ready to leave him. Besides a soft 'thank you' and 'you don't have to thank me love', they didn't talk the whole time. Words were unnecessary because they could never capture the true emotions both were feeling as Klaus cradled Caroline in his arms as they lay down in his bed. His arms around her waist while her arm draped over his torso and face tucked in his neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing against his hard body. Never tiring of the secure comfort being with him like this.

For someone who claimed to be terrible at comforting people he was doing an amazing job.

It was in those 15 minutes of peaceful silence and sweet kisses before drifting off to sleep that Caroline silently made up her mind.

She wanted it all.

No more desire to go another day keeping their situation a secret. They hadn't defined what they were to each other yet, not that Caroline could stop giving him whiplash enough to figure it out. Caroline knew she was being unfair to him through this entire ordeal and the fact that he hadn't left yet made her realize how much he wanted this too. When they agreed on making this work, they both meant it.

She felt too good, happy and excited for no one besides him to know why. Caroline didn't want to feel like they were stealing these moments together anymore, wanting him to hold her all night until she fell asleep even if his roommates walked in. Kiss, hug and talk to him in public, drag him to school events and dances without a care in the world. Walk to class and practice together, eat lunch at the same table even if people stared at them cross-eyed. She wanted all of it now, no more waiting or cowering; the last thing she wanted was to lose him for good. Given that Caroline had the worst timing in the world when she was anxious, it was no different as she waited outside of Tyler's class to do what's she's been putting off for months.

The angrily ringing of the bell made Caroline jump in place—her body already on edge. Students began flooding the halls, prepared to retreat to the cafeteria for lunch, including the ones from Tyler's class. She waited patiently as he took his lifetime to gather his things, too occupied being a social butterfly and flashing his Prince Charming smile towards everyone.

\- _He's not going to be too happy in a few minutes._

Finally he made his way towards the exit door and grinned widely when he spotted the nervous blonde.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" He asked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder walking towards her. "I was actually just about to text you—"

She shook her head and brushed her sweaty palms over her skirt. Her teeth so deep in her bottom lip she was sure it was seconds away from splitting open.

\- _You can do this. You can do this._

The witch frantically sighed before speaking. "Tyler, we really need to talk."

She was thrown off by his light chuckle.

"Oh Care, you always wanna talk." He said playfully with an eye roll. "We can do plenty of that over some seemingly edible burgers in the cafe. My stomach was growling all class period."

\- _Is he serious?_

Not to mention she hated hamburgers; he should've known that.

Closing her eyes and sighing again. "No Tyler, we can't." She sternly claimed. "I need to talk to you, now."

The werewolf's joyous expression quickly decreased to a concerned one as he observed how serious she looked. He had never seen her like this before, at least not with him.

He slowly nodded and gestured for them to continue this conversation while sitting down. Actually that was a great suggestion given the circumstances.

"Sounds serious." Trying to remain as lighthearted as possible.

They both sat beside each other on the bench. She subtly slipped her hand from underneath his when he grabbed it—subtle but not enough for Tyler not to finally understand this wasn't going to be a fun talk.

Caroline took the biggest breath of her life to calm herself as much as possible. Placing her hands underneath her thighs to force herself from causing any more damage.

"What's going on Care?"

The blonde witch licked her dry lips and sighed. "I care about you Tyler, I really do. We've known each other for a long time and have always been there for one another. You were such a good friend and boyfriend..."

"Were?" He questioned her use of past tense.

God this was hard.

It wasn't because Caroline still wanted to be in this relationship that made the task difficult, but more of the fact that cutting things off with Tyler meant cutting things off with the person she used to be.

He was the last obstacle holding her down to her old life, the last piece of the puzzle to come undone. It was frightening to think about no longer being in a world she's grown accustomed to her entire life, but she felt she was finally ready to make that leap of faith. Especially because she knew Klaus would be on the other side to catch her.

She gulped. "Listen Tyler, um, this isn't working out. Me and you, not anymore."

The young werewolf's eyebrows pulled together to make his forehead frown. "Wait, wait you're breaking up with me? Why? But after yesterday I thought—"

"I know. I know..." She nodded. "Everything you said to me was really sweet and meaningful and I appreciated it, but look how long it took for you to finally say it."

He looked at her confused.

She scoffed. "C'mon Tyler, I can't possibly be the only one who felt like our relationship wasn't working; hasn't been working for awhile now."

"I _did_ notice," he sighed, "that something was off between us trust me. But I figured we just had a lot going on in our own lives and we allowed it to affect our relationship. That's why I made that declaration to you to prove how serious I am now."

"Yeah, _yesterday_ and _now_ are just words. Our issues have been brewing for months, Tyler." She explained. "This didn't just happen overnight, okay? I've felt this way for a long time I've just been too scared to acknowledge it—because that would make it real. And I'm not putting all the blame on you, I'm not, because I haven't been the best girlfriend either."

He didn't even know the half of it.

Caroline knew this conversation was far from over but she already felt lighter, like a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

Tyler shook his head, threading his fingers through his black hair. "I still don't understand Care why, why now? I mean the past few days we were doing fine, at least I thought..."

"Tyler—"

"Just...just stop talking for a second alright?" He put his hand up before cradling his face into his palms. "I'm still trying to process what's going on here."

Caroline twisted her mouth and looked down at her shaking legs.

"Is there somebody else?" He asked somberly.

Her chest clenched. Not that his question was far-fetched but that she had to admit the enemy ire truth now.

"It- it doesn't matter—"

"Yes it does!" Tyler stared up at her disapprovingly. "You're breaking up with me, pretty abruptly I might add, and don't you think I deserve to at least know why? And by your reaction I can assume my suspicions are correct."

Caroline knew this wasn't going to end without him questioning whether someone else was involved. That explanation made her more nervous than the break up itself, not just because the 'who' but also the 'how'. Not prepared to break his heart by explaining how a vampire captured her heart in a matter of days, or that she's cheated with said vampire more than once. She didn't deserve to feel sorry for herself, she knew what she was doing with Klaus while also having a boyfriend and she didn't regret any of it.

"Who is it, do I know him?" Tyler asked.

\- _Well..._

"Tyler—"

"Just, answer me." He tried to keep his voice at bay.

Caroline pressed her trembling lips together and affirmed with a nod.

Tyler nodded as well, trying to piece this mystery together. "Okay, so it's someone I know, it can't be any of the warlocks since the few we have are either freshman or nobodies. Is it someone from my pack?" He suspected.

"What? Of course not, I wouldn't do that. Tyler it doesn't—"

He cut her off. "So no warlocks, no wolves. That doesn't leave anyone else unless you count vamp—"

Caroline had the worst poker face when she needed it the most. Her expression told Tyler everything he needed to know, confirming his guess without needing to say anything. She could sense the confusion already rattling in his head and his eyes lowering.

He increased the distance between them on the bench, jaw dropped and face in disbelief. "No, no, no tell me it's not true." He begged shaking his head. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me! Please tell me you're not...you can't be with...a vampire?"

\- _Well..._

"Let me explain—"

"Explain what Caroline?!" Tyler yelled abruptly standing from his seat. "Explain how you're breaking up with me to be with a blood sucking demon?!" He exclaimed throwing a nearby chair against a wall effortlessly.

Caroline flinched at the violent tantrum, frightened by his beast. His eyes bulging shape with a dark amber color. Teeth clenching violently and veins nearly popping out of each arm. She's never seen this side of him before, especially towards her.

She watched him feverishly pace back and forth, spewing a few curse words under his breath and hands violently on his hips. Knowing there was nothing she could say to make this better or defuse the ticking bomb known as her—now—ex boyfriend. Caroline wasn't expecting Tyler to be okay with the news and had mentally prepared herself for this reaction. She was more nervous for the next inevitable question.

Tyler let out a low growl as he snapped his head up to look at her; viciously glaring was a better description. His face red and puffed with anger that read pure disgust towards the girl who, just the other day, owned his heart.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth dramatically. Pinching the bridge of his nose while taking deep breaths.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked darkly. His voice almost unrecognizable.

Caroline rubbed her lips together anxiously. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it does!" He growled stepping towards her. "I deserve to know, did you get with this guy while we were still together? How long, how long have you been planning to rip my heart out?"

\- _Yeah this is a shit show._

"How long have you've been screwing a vampire but been too shy to even let me touch you?!"

"Seriously! You think this is about sex?!" She huffed. "You're truly unbelievable, and not that I owe you anything but I'm not screwing him! Okay, Tyler _stop_." She pleaded.

"No, no. You don't get to do this, Caroline. No!" He barked. "You don't get to cheat on me, then break up with me and refuse to answer my questions. Especially when I find out it's because you're seeing someone you shouldn't even be with."

She scoffed. "Technically I wasn't supposed to be with you either but we made it work."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Are you really trying to justify this? Justify your infidelity and betrayal by turning it on me?!" Tyler scoffed an 'unbelievable' under his breath.

"And last I checked werewolves and witches weren't sworn enemies with a long history of killing each other. Don't try to degrade our relationship to prop up, whatever the hell you have going on! Anything and anyone is better than being with a vampire whose sole purpose is to manipulate and play you until they're done and kill you. Everyone knows that, including them. I thought you were smarter than this, Care."

First Bonnie and now Tyler thinks he has the right to degrade her self worth based on who she decided to be with. It was sickening thinking these people were supposed to be her biggest supporters.

Caroline stood up and stomped one foot. "Look, I'm sorry that it's happening like this, I am. Believe me, Tyler, I wish there was another way. That I did things differently without hurting you or anybody, and this is exactly why I've been lagging so much to talk to you. I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for how I feel and I'm definitely not stupid or naive just because I have feelings for someone you don't approve of."

Tyler prepared to respond but Caroline was still going.

"I was wrong, for what I did to you." Her throat choked up. "I will never stop wishing for things to have gone differently and will always be ashamed of it. But I didn't plan on this happening, any of if. It just happened, and I know everyone says that and I'm not using it as an excuse but it's the truth. For the first time in my life I wasn't in control of everything which initially was terrifying but actually liberating. I let myself fall into this blindly and you know what, I'm happy, Tyler. I am."

His eyes widened at her claim while Caroline's stomach clenched. This was the second time she's confirmed how happy she was with Klaus and they haven't even been on a proper date yet. But he did, make the butterflies flutter in her stomach, head throb with excitement and a laugh that could be heard for miles.

Tyler gulped. "So, you weren't happy with me? All those moments we shared together, smiles, laughs, meant absolutely nothing to you?"

She groaned. "I didn't say that. God, Tyler that's not what I meant—"

"That's why you could never say you love me back, right?" Tyler muttered. "I wasn't the right kind of monster for you."

Caroline threaded her fingers through her unruly blonde curls, wanting to cry front he pure hurt on Tyler's face and the guilt living in her.

"No, that's not why." She calmly answered. "I used to believe that one day I could and I wanted to, so badly because I felt I owed it to you—to us—to give it a chance, but you can't force something like love. Whether I fell for someone new or not, my opinion wouldn't change. I care about you, Tyler, but our relationship was over a long time ago and we were both just too scared to see it. It would do more harm than good staying in a situation out of fear of change because then we'll just resent each other and I really don't want to resent you."

Tyler's bawled his fists gave little indication that he was actually listening to her at all. Caroline understood his anger, and if the roles were reversed she would probably react even worse. But this was the right thing to do and something that should've been done long before Klaus even came into the picture. She already felt relieved and lighter even though she's now lost two important people in her life.

The werewolf closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. Huffing hot hair through his nose as the anger increased the more he looked at the saddened blonde.

He gave her one last stare, hard and cold with a face so red she thought he would explode before he walked off without another word.

Caroline understandably nodded but her soft sobs were still evident. Without questioning it was obvious he pretty much hated her at this point, similarly to Bonnie. She wasn't expecting this to be a joyous process or that Tyler would understand where she was coming from and be done with the break up. This was going to be difficult no matter what, but the amount of time she waited to finally do it is what made it worse.

And she was no saint.

No matter how much her and Tyler fell out, what she did was wrong and the most shameful act of betrayal she's ever committed. However, it seemed that Tyler was more upset with the fact that she cheated with a vampire than the act of cheating itself. There was nothing she could do about it now except own up to it, apologize and move on, and she planned to do exactly that.

Despite how horrible she felt for hurting Tyler and Bonnie, there was nothing Caroline was looking forward to more than finding Klaus to tell him the news. He didn't even know she was talking to Tyler today. She concluded that the more people who knew the more pressure she felt instead of doing it all naturally—on her terms.

Blinking the tears away and shaking herself back to a more neutral state, Caroline sought out the nearest bathroom to freshen up her appearance before heading towards the cafeteria

* * *

Caroline spent about 30 minutes in the bathroom, procrastinating mainly. She refreshed her makeup, combed her fingers through her hair and straightening her outfit. After the confrontation with Tyler she felt free and brave enough to finally be open about her relationship with Klaus—well hopeful for one. The last couple of weeks have been a crazy roller coaster of emotions and fighting with herself, and for the first time she felt she at least had her life semi-together. She wanted everyone to know about the man who changed her perception on life in such a short amount of time, who made her smile as much as he made her mad. Who understood the real her but didn't judge the facade. The man who opened her eyes and heart to new wonders and consumed her entire being.

\- _You can do this. You can do this Caroline! You got this!_

She repeated to herself in her head while leaning against the sink and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Not recognizing the girl before her who always pretended she had everything figured out, but now felt comfortable taking her time with and not being so tense about her future. Living in the now and not taking everything so seriously—Klaus taught her that.

Before she talked herself out of it, Caroline took a final deep breath, exited the bathroom and made her way towards the cafeteria. She opened the parallel doors and saw the room was busier than usual. It was buzzing with endless amount of chatter from all the different groups.

Tyler was sitting with his pack with a scowl on his face, likely giving them the rundown on what happened just half an hour ago. Then spotted Bonnie with their coven, smiling and laughing over almond berry salads and soda. Looking to the other end of the room were the vampires, Klaus, of course, the only one who caught her eye. He was picking at his beef and potatoes in silence while his friends socialized around him. There was an empty seat next to him and Aurora sat across but Klaus barely paid her any mind, much to Caroline's relief.

God, she'd never felt more nauseous.

Caroline could hear how hard her heart was beating and her stomach dropping every second. No one noticed her yet but just seeing them all in the same room made her want to run away and throw up.

\- _Okay, maybe you can't do this._

_\- No, no! No more running._

It was time. Time for her to stop running scared. Caroline knew she was ready.

All she wanted was to finally be with Klaus, to prove he was what she wanted and the days of playing games were over and that her mind was finally made up. While she wasn't looking forward to how difficult everything was going to be from here on out, she knew she wasn't facing any of it alone.

Making her way through the doors, she got in the food line—still subtly observing all three parties. She wondered if Tyler informed Bonnie yet about what happened. How many people already knew? Though Bonnie promised not to tell Tyler, did she tell the rest of their coven or anyone else for that matter now?

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts from the lunch lady asking her order.

\- _Get it together Caroline._

She politely smiled and grabbed a plate of tacos and placed them on her tray, along with a bottle of water. Her hands were shaking—nerves shot and surely there were sweat marks forming everywhere as she targeted her attention on the table full of vampires. Klaus was now laughing along with whatever Enzo was saying while Aurora rolled her eyes at each comment but smiling at Klaus—who reciprocated the expression. His was short and polite, not flirty and desperate like hers, if her attempting to play footsies under the table with him was an indicator enough.

\- _Chill Caroline, chill._

Her fingers clutched tightly on her food tray and a shallow slow breath left her lips. Boldly, she walked across the room, passing by the werewolves and witches who stared puzzlingly. Bonnie's eyes shifted, though she tried not to look as much as possible. Tyler's eyes were wide and curious. Caroline tried not to pay attention to them, though she felt overwhelmed enough as it was. Feeling everyone from every clique's eyes following her, wondering and whispering amongst themselves for why she wasn't sitting in her usual spot. The whispers grew louder as she neared closer to his table.

Klaus was completely oblivious to everything happening around him. It wasn't until Enzo stopped chirping away and his entire table, including Aurora were curiously staring ahead, that he realized something was off. His forehead frowned and eyebrows raised at everyone's expression, looking side to side and noticing other people were staring in the same direction.

He finally turned around to look for himself and nearly swallowed his tongue seeing Caroline approaching him. His eyes grew two sizes and body stilled. Her walk exuded purpose and head held high but he could sense her nerves even from the distant.

\- _What the hell?_

Was all Klaus could think in this moment. What the hell was Caroline doing? Did she realize she was walking towards him and looking directly at him...in front of everybody? He could sense everyone now shifting their attention and he never felt more embarrassed.

Klaus felt his cheeks heating into a fiery blush of pink. There were whispers circulating all around the room and thanks to the nifty gift of enhanced supernatural hearing, everyone's were flooding his ear all at once.

Caroline had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning at Klaus's reaction, finally making it to his side of the cafeteria and standing in front of the stunned vampire.

\- _You can do this! You can do this...you kinda have no choice so good luck._

"Is anyone sitting here?" She shyly asked.

They both had to force themselves to keep a calm composure as they looked over each other's forms and locked eyes. For some reason seeing Klaus so dumbfounded made Caroline less nervous.

"Klaus?"

He blinked rapidly at her, barely noticing the cafeteria was now completely silent.

His throat so dry he could barely swallow properly. "Uh, what?"

Caroline rubbed her lips together to stop the smile threading to form.

"I asked if anyone was sitting here." She repeated, gesturing her head toward the available seat next to him.

Too stunned to find his voice, Klaus simply shook his head in response.

"Thanks." Caroline shyly smiled as she pulled the chair out and planted herself right beside him.

Klaus watched carefully as she sat down, too in awe to barely move. His brain not processing that Caroline wasn't only acknowledging him, but was sitting down with her lunch in front of the whole school.

She gave him another smile as she scooted up in her chair and tucked her hair behind her ears, though the intimidating stares from the crowd of vampires was off-putting. Aurora's eyes on her like pretty green daggers while Enzo and Marcel's jaws were practically on the floor.

This was incredibly awkward, more awkward than she even imagined. Caroline figured the only way to beat it was to be as casual as possible. She was honestly too nervous to eat but she didn't want to waste food and Klaus's silence was killing her.

"How aren't you eating right now? I'm starving." She declared picking up one of her chicken tacos and chewing off a huge bite.

Her hunger driven by the insatiable nerves. She figured the casual front she put out there, the better the outcome.

Wrong.

She peeked a glance at him from the corner of her eye, he was still as dumbfounded as when he first saw her.

"Want one? I got enough for two." Caroline offered him the other taco—fighting off the reminiscent moment of their first unofficial date.

Klaus shook his head again, finally blinking his dazed eyes rapidly as Caroline shrugged and proceeded to eat her food. Enzo leaned over to Aurora but the redhead was too fixated on Klaus who was in return, fixated on the brave witch beside him. All his attention focused on the stunning blonde sitting dangerously close to him, Klaus barely heard Marcel calling his name. He didn't care, couldn't, not while she was pulling off such a stunt without a care in the world.

They hadn't spoken much since the pep rally fiasco. He comforted her in his arms—in his room—for the remainder of that night before waking up to an empty bed the next morning. Texting here and there but still no confirmation on where they both stood, specifically on where Caroline stood. Klaus never knew what to expect with her but he thought for sure his phase of shock faded, until now. Now he was simply determined to figure out what's gotten into her.

Finally managing enough strength to speak, he leaned into her ear. "Caroline."

"Hmm?" She hummed innocently.

"What are you doing?" The soft whisper and breath circling her ear sent chills down her spine.

"Eating lunch." She answered matter-of-factly like it was the most outrageous question.

Klaus briefly smirked. "Obviously, love. I meant what are you doing here? At my table, sitting with me, in front of everyone?" His voice was laced with caution.

She deeply sighed, swallowing her food and licking over her lips that she didn't realize were dry. Suddenly feeling self conscious and doubtful about her bold move as Klaus and his group of vampire peers waited impatiently for her response.

Caroline boldly turned her body to face him and shrugged. "I didn't think a girl having lunch with her boyfriend was so frowned upon."

There was a mixture of gasps heard throughout the room but the one that was so clearly from the redheaded vampire was most distinct. More chattering began but the couple focused on no one but each other. If Caroline's stomach wasn't full of a million startled butterflies she would probably laugh at how big Klaus's eyes were in this moment. Big, pure blue orbs burning through hers, his body tensed more than it already had and mouth dry as he attempted to process her words.

\- _Boyfriend?_

His eyes began blindly rapidly again. "What did you say?"

Caroline licked her lips and leaned closer into him, seeking out his hand from underneath the table and interlocking their fingers together. She blushed at the way his eyes traveled every motion of her tongue and breath hitched at her squeezing their hands together.

"I called you my boyfriend." She confessed. "Look, I know you're not really a labels kind of guy and we haven't actually had 'the talk' yet about what we are and you're probably a lot more than what the term 'boyfriend' has to offer but I think you've earned that title by now and—"

"Love, you're rambling." Klaus said with a smile that defined his already deep dimples, making Caroline swoon even more.

She let out a breathless laugh and bit her lip. "Sorry I talk a lot when I'm nervous, but you already knew that. You know me through and through, sometimes better than I know myself and that used to terrify me but now...I'm realizing how comforting it actually is. To have someone in my life who understands all parts of me, the good and bad, but doesn't judge me for it or allow me to judge myself. You like me for me, and that's a lot more rare than I expected and I shouldn't take it for granted."

Klaus's eyes beamed.

Enzo dramatically cleared his throat. "Um, Mikaelson..."

Caroline spoke over him. "I know I've been difficult lately, throughout this whole thing I've been the most intolerable person in the world. The fact that you didn't cut me off a long time ago and that you never gave up on me when I gave up on us, told me everything I needed to know. My decision was a no brainer no matter how scary this all was or how long it took me to reach this conclusion. I finally know what I want, I want you Klaus."

His undead heart skipped a few beats with her every word and as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I like you Klaus, a lot, and I don't care who knows it. Not anymore." Caroline declared with a wide nervous smile. "The amount of times I almost lost you because of my stupid insecurities or stubbornness were one too many and I don't want to experience that again."

"Caroline—"

"And I know I really messed things up between us and handled everything so poorly. I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you, you just scared me with how much you made me feel in so little time." She said. "How you understood me better than people I've known my entire life and made me want things and be more than I ever imagined for myself. You opened my eyes to so much. That there's more to this world than Whitmore or being a supreme leader or being the best at everything, because that means nothing if I feel horrible about myself. You brought that out in me, and I allowed my prejudices and guilt to override my true feelings for you. I'm sorry."

"Love, I—"

She lifted a finger against his lips. "You drive me absolutely crazy Klaus Mikaelson, like nearly pulling my hair out, homicidal kind of crazy but," she sniffled a laugh, "you also make me laugh, smile, feel beautiful and worth it. There's always been so much more between us, I realized that at the festival and even more after our first kiss but brushed it off because I was convinced we weren't right for each other just based on our species and families."

"And I'm totally ambushing you with all of this right now in front of the whole school which is really uncool and probably a waste of time because it may be too late for us but," she sighed, "I didn't want to give myself any opportunity to not go through with it this time. I need you to know that this was never one sided. That I've cherished every moment we shared together and I'm really sorry." Caroline concluded, staring up at Klaus whose face was unreadable.

\- _Shit, you were too late. Way to go Forbes._

Caroline frowned when Klaus grabbed her wrist to lower her hand away from his mouth.

"Are you done?" Klaus asked after a long pause.

The blonde gulped and nodded. "Um, yes."

"Good." Klaus said before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Initially caught off guard, Caroline didn't reciprocate but her shock quickly faded as she sighed into the kiss desperately. She grabbed the curls on the back of his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist. Their tongues melded together as Caroline met his every stroke, smiling in between each embrace as she cradled one side of his face in her hand. Moaning at the itchy yet soothing feel of his scruff scratching her palm. She softly gasped his mouth when he nibbles on her bottom lip before going in for another passionate kiss that made them both feel comfortably warm. Both in complete bliss, frantically and lovingly kissing each other as if they weren't surrounded by the entire student body. Nothing mattered except them, here in this moment. They could be surrounded by a thousand people and still be alone.

Too soon, Caroline broke the kiss with a groan and leaned her forehead against his. A smile spread across her swollen lips, staring up at him with glossy bright eyes that matched his.

"I thought I was too late, that you were tired of waiting for me." She said softly.

Klaus sighed. "I told you, you're worth waiting for Caroline Forbes." He smiled. "Despite how much you grind my nerves on a daily basis. What can I say, you're under my skin."

She blushed, nibbling her grinning bottom lip as he caressed her cheek and tucked a curl behind her ear. They couldn't manage to stop dreamily staring at each other long enough, completely oblivious to the onlookers. Some people stopped staring but they continued to loudly whisper and talk amongst themselves about the bombshell.

Enzo threw a chicken piece at Klaus's head, and finally succeeded in capturing the now annoyed vampire's attention.

Klaus scowled turning towards his roommate. "What do you want?"

The other vampire scoffed. "What do I want? Gee mate I don't know, but maybe explaining what's going on here is a good start."

Caroline pressed her lips together turning forward in her seat but staying glued to Klaus's side. Though she had him with her it was still intimidating being at a table full of vampires, and three specific ones staring directly at her.

Aurora's eyes shifted between her and Klaus but landed mainly on Klaus. Digging her freshly manicured nails into her palm and biting the insides of her cheek so she wouldn't say anything—but Caroline could feel her anger and hatred. Caroline was failing at not looking at the fiery redhead staring heavily at her boyfriend.

\- _Wow, Klaus Mikaelson is really my boyfriend..._

"Yeah man, how long has this," Marcel gestured his fingers between the couple, "been going on?

Klaus scoffed. "Love, excuse my mates and their terrible display of manners." He said teasingly, squeezing her hip.

Enzo darkly smirked as he sat up in his chair. "Hmm, Lorenzo St. John but everyone just calls me Enzo." The vampire introduced himself.

Caroline politely smiled. "Nice to meet you, Enzo. I'm Caroline—"

"Forbes." He cut her off with a wicked smirk. "Oh yes, darling, we are already well informed of you leading the very faction that, last I checked, thoroughly loathed us with a fiery passion."

"Watch it." Klaus earned.

"Why?" Aurora entered the conversation and leaning her elbows on the table. "It's not like he's not saying what everyone else is thinking."

Caroline observed the nonverbal exchange between the clearly bothered redhead and Klaus. Aurora's eyes seemed almost glossy but her face remained neutral but hard as they stared at each other. Klaus didn't look guilty or regretful but certainly sorry. She was obviously upset that he hadn't told her about him and Caroline first but it wasn't like Aurora and Klaus had a real relationship or feelings for each other.

At least that's what Caroline assumed.

Marcel cleared his throat and reached his hand out. "Marcel Gerard." He introduced himself.

At least he had the decency to force a smile. Though Marcel was nicer and seemingly more understanding than Enzo and Aurora, he still wasn't completely on board with this new concept. The only reason he wasn't busting a fume over the situation like everyone else was so Klaus didn't feel more overwhelmed than he already was.

Caroline gave him a shy smile and shook his hand with her free one. "Nice to officially meet you, Marcel."

"Likewise." He mumbled. "Well, mission accomplished. You two are definitely the talk of the cafeteria today."

The blonde's eyes widened and face turned when she finally found the strength to look away from Klaus long enough to realize everyone was still staring or talking about them. Caroline wasn't usually a shy person but she would love to not be the center of attention right now. They were all judging.

\- _Maybe you shouldn't have impulsively told the entire school you have feelings for a vampire._

"I suppose we are." He smiled stroking her cheek with his finger, and just like that her fears vanished.

From his simple touch he managed to refocus her attention back to the sweet bliss of knowing he can now touch her like that whenever he wants. That she can now kiss him, holding his hand, talk, go to school events and eat lunch together whenever without fearing that someone would see. His eyes, that sparkly blue that shines even brighter when looking at her melted her heart and she couldn't resist the urge of going in for another kiss. Lips and hands, desperate and pleading.

This was definitely a tacky public display of affection and she was sure on a regular basis Klaus would hate it but, Caroline was too happy to care about anyone else besides the vampire in her arms. How she wished she had done this a long time ago because nothing felt more surreal or liberating. Her arm around his neck pulling him as close as possible. His already around her waist but squeezing through the material of her clothing as the kiss deepened. She lightly moaned against his lips, threading her fingers in his hair to express her undying passion.

"Okay, okay you two, we get it!" Enzo grunted in disgust, making the couple giggle before reluctantly pulling away from each other.

Klaus snuck in one more peck on the lips before turning around in his seat.

Marcel pulled his lips together into a nervous smile while Aurora sat back in her chair, crossed arms and a scowl on her face. She clenched her teeth, glaring at the happy couple violently before abruptly standing from her chair and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"And where are you going?" Enzo asked.

"I seemed to have lost my appetite." She replied. "More in the mood for something a bit more warm and bloody. Maybe miss cheerleader can nip a vein or two and feed the whole goddamn table."

Klaus sped to his feet and hands leaned forward on the table. "That's enough, Aurora."

The English redhead laughed. "You actually remember me? That's good to know though I would've appreciated this heads up during pillow talk instead of in the middle of lunch. Don't you think, my love?" She turned towards Caroline who was still sitting down frowning.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he was thinking of you while fucking me just a few days ago. But doubtful during the time before that, and before that and...well, you get the picture." She grinned with a shrug.

Caroline's never been so thankful to already know this information ahead of time, but it still hurt to hear.

"I said that's enough!" Klaus growled slamming his hand on the table—Caroline the only one at the table who jumped in fear which amused Aurora further.

"Ooh there's the beast I know and love!" She beamed. "You know, you two playing house won't change the nature of what either of you are. He's still a vampire, love, and you'll be reminded of that every single day you're with him. That you'll never truly understand him, or any us and one way or the other you'll see why this isn't meant to work." She said before finally walking away from the table.

It took everything in Caroline not to give her the reaction she desperately wanted. Not knowing what she would've done if Klaus didn't drunkenly inform her about him and Aurora sleeping together that last time. But it was still a tough pill to swallow. The redhead seemed more hurt than anything—like she was heartbroken by the news. Deep down Caroline knew she had a point, and wanted a further elaboration, but she didn't go into this without thinking of everything first.

Klaus heavily sighed watching his—now ex friend—storm away. He wish he told her when he said he would, she would've still been upset but wouldn't have caused a scene like this either. Now he possibly lost her as a friend and Klaus could already feel the shift in his group.

He sat back down and placed a comforting hand on Caroline's lower back. "I'm sorry about that, love."

The witch shook her head with a smile. "It's okay. This was an inevitable confrontation."

Klaus groaned. "Doesn't excuse anything—"

"Hey," Caroline grabbed his hand again, "it's okay. I don't care about her, or what you two did together. That was the past. I'm just happy here right now with you, and we knew this wasn't going to be easy but we're not going through it alone right?"

A warm smile formed on his face, sighing in relief as he pulled her closer into him.

"Right." He agreed happily.

Enzo coughed. "I don't mean to break up this love fest but a particular irritating werewolf jock is storming his way over here and something tells me it's not for celebratory shots."

Caroline's head whipped to the side to see Tyler's purposeful strides inching closer to the table and eyes the lot up shade of angry gold, pointing directly at Klaus who appeared unbothered.

Tyler finally arrived at the table, his chest heaving as he aggressively huffed and puffed.

"What the hell Caroline!"

-_Fuck_.


	13. Chapter 13

\- _Fuck_.

The word repeatedly chanted in her head as she cautiously stared up at the infuriated werewolf. Who had nothing but heart eyes for her just a half hour ago, now looking at the scene before him in pure disgust.

Caroline sat there frozen—not sure what to do or say in this moment. When she made the bold decision to confront her feelings in front of the entire student body, for some reason Tyler's presence wasn't factored into her plan. She gulped noticing his wild eyes lingering on her fingers that were still entangled with Klaus's, who seemed completely unfazed by the situation. She could feel everyone's eyes on her for the second time that lunch period. Everyone stared curiously and impatiently in silence for what could be the most entertaining brawl the school's ever had.

The familiar and unwelcoming pressure in her chest returned but right on cue, Klaus eased her with a squeeze of his hand. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to Tyler who seemed to only get angrier as time went by.

"What the hell, Caroline! Fuckin' Klaus Mikaelson, _really_?!" Tyler yelled.

Caroline swallowed. "Tyler let me—"

"What, explain?!" His eyes widened. "I already let you do that once today, and gave you the opportunity to come clean about _everything_ with me."

"I did tell you everything."

"Not a name. When I asked that specific question, you refused to give me the name of the prick you cheated on me with and now I know why." Tyler fired back.

More gasps exuded, more loud whispers and judgmental glares. Shame quickly began to take over. Caroline felt she was starring in her own teen drama series, where she was the female lead that all the bad shit happened to.

Her face flushed and eyes slowly began to well up in tears as people talked and pointer fingers—more out of embarrassment and shame than anything. She did cheat, and felt incredibly awful about it, but it was a mistake she was dealing with on her own between the people involved, and the entire school didn't need to be aware of that. Tyler was upset and hurt, as he deserved to be, she didn't fault him for his anger but he didn't realize how much his words stung and exposing their business to everyone else wasn't helping either.

She licked her lips nervously, letting go of Klaus's hand and standing to be on the same level as her ex-boyfriend. Although furious as ever, he wasn't as intimidating this way.

"Look, I won't pretend that what I did wasn't wrong, I know it was. Your anger is more than justified and we should've been honest with each other from the start. I hurt you—no matter how bad I felt about our relationship or how unhappy I was, I still hurt you, and I'm sorry." Caroline apologized. "Can we please not do this here-"

Tyler scoffed. "What, are you embarrassed now, of me causing a scene? You didn't seem to mind causing a scene when you interrupted everyone's peaceful lunch with your bullshit."

Wow.

"And don't give me any of that 'I'm sorry' mess either. You're only sorry because I'm calling you out in front of everybody."

Her forehead creased. "No, Tyler that's not—"

"And thanks Care, telling the whole damn school how unhappy I made you. How our relationship was fake, a complete waste of time and I was the worst boyfriend in the world. Way to throw salt in my wounds." Tyler menacingly laughed.

She never heard him so unhinged. Werewolves had abnormal temper flare up and Tyler was seconds away from snapping.

He took a big step towards her, invading most of her personal space as their eyes locked. "You know what, I'm over it. I was mad at first but now I'm actually relieved. So you can go on and tell yourself whatever the hell you need to give yourself the courage to be a vampire's whore."

Now Caroline was the one to gasp.

-_Did he really just say that?_

She knew he would still be angry but this, this was just unsettling. As much as she wanted to burst into tears from sadness and frustration, that would give him more power than he deserves-but holding it all in was growing more painful.

She swallowed down the emotional lump in her throat. "Tyler stop."

He laughed again. "Oh c'mon it's not like everyone else isn't thinking it too. You expect anyone to believe Klaus Mikaelson would let you stick around if you weren't giving him something in return? It's not like you ever did with me but, if I was aware that manipulation and murder were your turn ons, I would've tried a little harder."

She really underestimated Tyler's anger and hatred. He sounded like a drunken man blabbering nonsense—she actually wished that was the case. Knowing that he was capable of throwing such disrespectful insults towards her with a sober mind was almost too much to stomach. Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean she stopped caring about him, but apparently he wasn't feeling the same.

Caroline didn't get an opportunity to refute, for Klaus was already on his feet and fully guarding her body so he was standing between the two. His face like stone and arm out in front of her to block any further connection with the young werewolf.

"I think that's enough mate, don't you?" Klaus suggested.

Tyler chuckled crossing his arms behind his back. "Well would you look at that, Klaus Mikaelson turned noble boyfriend."

"If you wanted a dislocated arm all you had to do was ask." Klaus teased with a devilish grin.

Tyler hummed, stepping closer to Klaus. "You don't scare me, Mikaelson; never did. Everybody else might look at you like some kind of God or feel threatened by you, but I don't."

Klaus clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You don't feel threatened by me yet here you are wasting your time, belittling the girl you claim to love because she chose to be happy. Because she chose _me_."

Each of Klaus' words were like another blow to Tyler's chest. Though his attempt was meant as defense, he was being petty. Caroline noticed his fists clenching and veins pulsing and defined from his neck.

Both their glares deepened and chests puffing out; frankly Caroline was growing annoyed with both of them at this point.

"Does it feel good, pretending with her?" Tyler pestered. "Pretending to be this this great guy with a heart and genuine intentions when everyone, including you, knows that you're nothing but a demonic plague who'll inevitably ruin everything in sight."

Klaus shrugged. "Didn't work too badly the first time."

The werewolf minneously grinned. "She hasn't seen the real you, or at least chooses not to. I don't know what you've done to make her feel like this is what she really wants, but you know you're not capable of anything other than destruction and chaos. I mean, you already ruined one of her relationships. What makes you think you won't ruin her too?"

Caroline winced as Klaus's jaw clenched.

The vampire lifted his chin high and made his own step forward—causing Tyler to move back. His first instinct was to lunge forward and rip out the werewolf's throat with his fangs, but the curly blonde-haired subconscious in his head was telling him to refrain.

Klaus slightly eased himself with a deep exhale. "Walk away Lockwood, _now_." He sternly demanded.

Cold breath escaped through the gaps of his sharp fangs that hung over his lips and eyes flashing bright gold. Klaus felt his own frustration getting the better of him. Usually Klaus would never allow someone as inferior as Tyler Lockwood make him lose control, but the things he was saying about Caroline were enough to pop a vessel or two.

People could say whatever they wanted about him, he was used to it, but he would never allow someone to speak ill of her especially not right in front of him. He attempted to charge forward and cause an even bigger scene, but Caroline grabbed him just in time.

"Tyler just go." Caroline intervened, still standing behind the vampire.

Sensing the situation leaning more towards violence and wishing for this scene to be over and done as soon as possible. She didn't want to see Tyler get hurt, by Klaus of all people, but the way Klaus's fingernails drove into his palms she knew his self-control was slowly slipping.

The werewolf scoffed—shifting his eyes between the two of them and noticing their fingers once again interlocked.

"You know what, fine." Throwing his hands up. "Neither of you are even worth the time and energy I'm putting into this. You two won't last anyways so maybe karma is a bitch. She's all yours Mikaelson; you can have her. It's not like she put out anyways."

Klaus's fists bawled harder, eyes wide and wild and a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"On second thought..." His self control snapped and within a blink of an eye Klaus's fist collided with Tyler's jaw. The blow was impactful and effortless—so much that Tyler was knocked all the way back until his backside hit the opposite table.

The werewolf brought his hand up to his face, examining the fresh paint of blood oozing out of the cut on his lip. Once the shock wore off it became a war zone between the two as Tyler leaped forward and punched Klaus in the mouth. The impact made Klaus stumble backwards but he was conscious enough to dodge the next attempt, ducking his head and kneeing Tyler in the stomach.

Before Caroline could process her current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend throwing each other around, all the werewolves and vampires jumped into the mix and began to attack. Climbing over tables and swinging arms. The two most violent species at war right in front of her eyes was almost surreal. Their once innocent and 'peaceful' cafeteria transformed into an active war zone within seconds.

It was like the wildlife. All the animals viciously and aimlessly ripping each other to shreds for survival—but this wasn't about survival. This was about hatred and bruised egos. Caroline felt like an outsider looking in while each team defended their own with blows to the face, scratches and yelling. Even through all the madness she tried to keep her attention on the two guys that actually meant something to her.

Who were fighting over her.

She flinched and cringed watching them fight—mainly Klaus who was getting all the shots. Him sitting on top of Tyler and throwing his fists wildly his knuckles bruised and painted in blood. Both so clouded by their hatred for one another they probably forgot she was even in the room.

Caroline felt nauseous and guilty for being the cause of all the ruckus. Still no authority figures stepped in to stop the brawl yet when half the student body was seconds from actually killing each other.

\- _Looks like you have to do everything yourself._

With a step back, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Everybody, STOP!" Caroline belted out into an intense supernatural wale.

The sonic noise didn't sound human-like as it morphed into a high pitch scream, causing all the lights to burst and tables crash forward against each other. The trays fell off of each table hitting the ground as the room violently shook from the impact.

All the students were forced to stop their brawling—pinching their eyes shut and covering their ears as the sound grew louder and higher. Vampires had it worse from their sensitive hearing; booming in their ears twice as loudly.

Klaus pushed off of Tyler's body as his ears began to bleed from the intensity, clenching his teeth together so he wouldn't scream in pain. The blood vessels in his brain popping one by one. He forcibly opened his eyes to look around at everyone else curling up on the ground, and the room nearly bursting into flames. It felt like the entire school was picked up and someone was shaking it around like a dollhouse. He growled loudly before his attention settled on his little blonde witch being the cause of his insufferable pain from across the room.

Even through all the chaos, Klaus couldn't help being in such awe of Caroline's abilities. He had never seen her magic at its truest potential or without any spells involved—he didn't realize how powerful she was. Enough to rock the whole academy around. She looked powerful, dangerous and...beautiful.

And she was his.

Suddenly the pain didn't seem so bad.

Caroline felt herself growing exhausted, and the moment her eyes met Klaus's she knew her time was done. Silently thanking the heavens above because she wasn't sure how much longer she could've gone. She wasn't even aware of how much power she possessed—never had a reason to use so much fuel before and was as curious as she was scared from the results. She had been testing her limits lately but never to this extent.

The screams finally ceased. The room stood still and the students covered their ears a while longer until they realized they didn't need to anymore, all slowly looking over at the burnt out blonde witch barely keeping herself together. Bonnie stared at her former friend in confusion while Tyler appeared astonished.

Klaus immediately vamp-sped to her aid when he noticed how lightheaded she seemed from nearly fainting. He caught her just before she collided with the hard tiled floor.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her up straight draping her arm over his shoulder.

Caroline sighed. "I'm fine." She weakly claimed.

"You sure about that love? You nearly blew out every light in here with your bloody brain. Managed to even give me a fright." He said lightheartedly, a facade, as he was shaking away the unfamiliar feeling of fear rushing through him.

She sighed again with a weak nod. "Yes, I'm sure Klaus. I'm fine."

Klaus's eyes widened, but said nothing as he pulled a napkin from the floor and brought it to her newly bleeding nose. He didn't want to startle her by alerting something was wrong but she already felt the blood dripping on her lips. Her fingers traced over the red droplets as Klaus tried wiping it off.

"Clearly." He sarcastically mumbled dabbing the last few spots from under her nose. No one would ever categorize Klaus Mikaelson as the gentle and nurturing type, and Caroline wondered if anyone else was paying attention to them. She gave him a hesitant smile and a soft 'thank you', before the doors barged open with a very upset headmistress and two guards standing behind her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Headmistress Saltzman yelled, hands resting on her hips firmly.

Everyone stared at her awkwardly, some avoided all eye contact entirely. Despite everyone hating each other, no one was willing to rat any specific species out, especially because almost everyone in the room had eventually become involved.

"No one. No one is willing to come forward?" She huffed.

Silence.

But her eyes landed on Klaus, the prime suspect, and grew two sizes seeing the witch under his arm.

"Headmistress," a faintly bruised Enzo stepped forward before she could comment, "instead of seeking out who was at fault for such violent occasions, maybe you should commend our student body for interacting at all." He suggested with a charming smile..

Her glare deepened and smile crooked. "Oh, Mister St. John. How I have really enjoyed our time away from each other, maybe you can reflect on your new bonding strategies in detention."

The cafeteria began snickering amongst themselves.

"As for the rest of you, head to your appropriate classes or sessions. Today's lunch period is officially over." The headmistress announced, taking one final glance at the newly out couple before exiting through the swinging doors.

Klaus thanked Enzo with a nod, for taking one for the team, then quickly flashed him and Caroline out of the cafeteria. They landed in an empty hallway, sitting side by side on a bench together. Thankfully, there weren't any active classrooms on this side of the school to five them a breather from the hectic chaos from their fellow classmates. Caroline was panting, overwhelmed by her powers and the consequences of her announcement.

She didn't expect her feelings for Klaus to be accepted by many, if any, but she definitely didn't suspect a supernatural brawl in the middle of lunch either. This was only day one and already she felt the sting of regret. But staring at the immortal being beside her, who was tucking her hair behind her ears and tilted her chin up to inspect her face for any further bleeding erased all her fears again. He was talking but she wasn't listening, watching his lips move but not caring what he had to say because she knew no matter what it was. It would sound heavenly.

"The bleeding stopped, so that's good to know. At least you're still in one piece." He determined with a slight smirk.

Caroline playfully scoffed pushing his hand away. "Can't say the same about you." Referring to the cut on his lip and bruises that were already healing.

"Oh please, he barely got a punch in. Not to mention my benefits of supernatural healing." He claimed.

She ignored him and pulled out a napkin from her pocket and pressed it against the cut near his eye. He tried shooing her hand off but the witch didn't budge.

"Stop acting like a child. You're bleeding and I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not." Caroline commanded, which amused and aroused Klaus.

"Yes, ma'am." He teased. "So, boyfriend, huh?"

Caroline's teeth scraped over her grinning bottom lip. "Shut up, I'm still mad at you." Purposely pressing the napkin on his wound hard.

Klaus slightly winced. "You're mad at me, for defending your honor?"

"For throwing the first punch." She clarified. "By the way, the whole petty jealous boyfriend act really brought out your A game."

He scoffed. "I was not being jealous, and he's lucky that's all I did when I easily could've ripped his throat out, which was much more appealing."

Caroline's eyes rolled. "I know it might seem overrated to you but being the bigger person is actually rewarding. Violence isn't the answer to everything and I can handle myself, you don't have to protect me from everything."

He scoffed. "That's pretty rich coming from the girl who screamed so loudly it popped my eardrums at least twice."

\- _Touche_...

"We should talk about that by the way…" Klaus added.

"Later. And I only did that so you all could stop trying to kill each other. Definitely not an excuse."

"Sweetheart, this has nothing to do with being the bigger person or not and more about shutting down someone who was speaking ill of you. Now, if you're asking me to never be offended when imbeciles say disrespectful remarks about you, then I'm telling you right now that'll never happen."

"Klaus—"

"I'm serious, Caroline." He said sternly. "There are very few things I wouldn't do for you but you cannot ask this of me. You can't ask me to turn a blind eye and not defend you. I know you can look out for yourself, I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't as well. You can't expect me to not react or be there for you when others say preposterous things towards you. I don't bloody care who they are. I will throw a punch at a million other Lockwoods if need be, even if that means you'll hate me for it every time."

She wasn't sure whether to be sad or elated at Klaus basically saying he'd risk it all for her. Risk detention, expulsion, if that meant her name was defended. No one had ever done that before, then again no one had a reason to speak against her because she never gave a reason to. She never spoke out of turn or broke any of the 'rules.' Straight-laced Caroline was what she was known as until Klaus.

A small sigh left her lips. "I don't hate you. Strongly dislike, maybe." She joked.

Klaus smirked. "Maybe."

Caroline shook her head grinning ear to ear, throwing the napkin on the table so she could turn towards him. Her arms around his neck and fingertips tickled by the small hairs on his neck.

"As much as I'm against violence being the answer, and no I do not condone it even though Tyler was saying hurtful things, it really means a lot knowing I have someone looking out for me, just me. I've never really been anyone's number one priority, not when it mattered at least. And I'm not trying to sound like a needy brat but it would've been nice to have that support, so thank you. But with that being said, I still don't know how to always react when you go above and beyond for me. You keep saying how new I am to you but, you're pretty new for me too Klaus Mikaelson. I appreciate it really but, can you just lower the physical defenses a bit next time?"

His eyebrows raised amusingly. "Already so sure there will be a next time..."

She glared. "Klaus..."

He wanted to protest, to make her understand where he was coming from but the soft way she caressed his cheek broke his stubborn streak. Klaus has always associated defense with violence, especially from the amount the times he was forced to defend himself growing up. It was an odd request for her to ask of him, proving more their differences. He would never apologize for punching Tyler Lockwood or other violent tactics he committed in the past and won't promise it'll be the last but he was willing to tone it down, for her.

He sighed, turning his face to kiss her palm when her hands traveled down to his cheeks. "Fine, fine. If you can announce how much you fancy me to the entire school, I suppose this isn't too bad of a deal."

Klaus affirmed, leaning towards her face and planting a sweet kiss on her lips and a few extra pecks before retreating.

Caroline smiled against his lips, feeling so giddy from the affection she didn't know he was capable of.

She pulled away with a warm hum, noticing all of Klaus's wounds were now 100% healed and his face was as flawless as ever.

"Thank you." She sighed. "I'm really late for class but I don't want to leave this spot. It's the only peaceful moment we've had and I'm not really looking forward to everyone giving me weird looks for an hour." The blonde sadly said.

Klaus nodded in agreement, grazing his fingertips over her back soothingly. The outing of their new-found relationship was easier for Klaus to adjust than Caroline—that's how it's been between them since the beginning. Even with her grand stunt—that still had him reeling from shock—it was as if she was coming down from an adrenaline rush and realizing the consequences of her actions. Not that she regretted what she did or was ashamed to be out in public with him, but she was certainly anxious for what was to come. It would come in time, but Klaus felt lost on how to help her now; he hated feeling helpless.

"You know love, you don't have to go to class. This is my free period after all, I was just going to work on my senior project but we can just...hang out. If you want..." He shyly suggested.

It always stunned Caroline how shy Klaus could be when it came to their dynamic; the first glimpse of his humanity. She didn't expect him to express it so quickly into their relationship, but it was a refreshing break from his usual cocky persona.

\- _Relationship...I'm really in a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson..._

Caroline was convinced she might never truly grasp the fact that the person she'd 'hated' for so long was now her greatest companion. This damaged immortal soul that she claimed was full of pure darkness had shades of light, just waiting to be freed.

She groaned. "You're trying to turn me into a rebel, like you. I already feel bad for missing senior seminar after the pep rally and I never skip classes, sorry temptress but I gotta sit this one out. You're a terrible influence by the way."

Klaus shrugged. "I like to think of it more as a helpful guide in stress relief. In which I'm you're number one supporter."

Caroline shook her head and softly laughed, kissing him again passionately. His face held between her two small hands while his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer. She moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue slide inside and elicit more rewarding reactions from her. Knowing she could now kiss Klaus whenever and wherever they were was too exciting not to take advantage of. It was amazing and she wished she hadn't waited so long for it to happen. The temptation of his lips melding with hers was enough of an excuse to say 'screw it' and not go to class.

Their lips were still moving against each other's as her hands travelled down to his chest, feeling the warmth of where his heartbeat would've been. Klaus tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Caroline eagerly moaned when he squeezed her side.

"I need to go." She spoke in between kisses. "You're too good of a distraction, Mister Mikaelson."

Klaus chuckled, kissing her once more before slowly pulling away. His thumb caressing her swollen bottom that held a shy grin, loving the impact he had on her just as much.

"Then you should be going, Miss Forbes." He said teasingly.

Caroline hummed into another kiss. "I'll text you later."

* * *

The next day was no better. Tensions were still high amongst all the students—giving one another death glare instead of just pretending they didn't exist. As far as their inner circles, Caroline hadn't confronted her entire coven yet and decided to wait until their next cheer practice. Bonnie returned to the room but made an effort to avoid Caroline as much as possible, which amused Katherine to witness. Marcel and Enzo didn't really mention Caroline the following day—it was as if nothing happened. Klaus wasn't sure if that was intentional or they just weren't used to her yet. They were skeptical but never said anything.

A few teasing jokes here and there but nothing too deep but at least they were talking to him, unlike Aurora. The redhead not being apart of their pointless and comical conversations definitely affected the group's dynamic. Klaus tried calling her, showing up at her room felt a need to explain to her without everyone crowding—but nothing. She could put on a brave face but he knew she was genuinely upset and despite it all, Klaus considered her a friend.

No matter how different everything was going to be from now on, neither Caroline nor Klaus held any regret or shame towards one another. Both of them feeling happy and secure in their place with each other. Caroline was a planner but lately her game had been off from dealing with her personal and love life, and definitely wouldn't have announced their new status before the monthly student faction meeting.

Every two weeks, it was required for the student body to hold a meeting where the president of each supernatural faction gathered around to confirm, appoint and discuss school affairs regarding their fellow classmates. Today's was the first meeting of the semester and Caroline felt nauseous sitting at the round table with—a still badly bruised Tyler on one end, Sophie beside him to represent the banshees and Klaus sitting a few seats from Caroline. Professor Sommers observed each meeting, just to make sure everything remained fair and respectful.

Everyone sat their in silence, only speaking a few words at a time but the tension could easily be cut with a knife. Professor Sommers had to pull teeth just for them to begin discussions. Tyler too busy giving Caroline, and especially Klaus, death glares to have a genuine opinion on anything. The meeting was thankfully almost over, much to everyone's appreciation. Last topic to discuss was the homecoming game and dance, which was only a month and a half away.

Finally, something Caroline actually cared about and could easily breeze through. She stood from her seat and presented her PowerPoint presentation of what her committee has completed so far, and ending goals. It was like an inside joke between her and Klaus that the theme everyone loved for the dance was his idea.

"Everyone will be charged $20 for a solo ticket, $40 if they're taking a date." Caroline stated.

Tyler scoffed. "That's a pretty penny just for one stupid dance."

The blonde gritted her teeth. "For one, it's not a stupid dance, and two almost every kid at this school has money one way or another. Considering everything I'm planning on setting up, that's not a bad price and I know you of all people can afford it." She fired back, making Klaus grin as he casually leaned back in his chair.

"Anyways, dress code is formal, obvs." She continued. "Only acceptable color scheme for attire will be variations of red, black, gold, white, cream or a light blue to fit the theme. I was also thinking to make it a masquerade, if that's alright." Caroline presented.

Professor Sommers scrunched her nose. "I'm not sure how much Headmistress will be on board with not being able to identify the students. I'll think about it, how are we with decorations."

Caroline beamed. "Flyers are being posted as we speak. Majority of the party favors have already been ordered and shipped. The stage and DJ have already been paid for, banners for the front entrance and exit are currently being finalized. I sent an email to every student last week asking to participate in a poll for what they would prefer for the dinner, between chicken or fish or any life threatening dietary issues because I refuse for anyone to get sick or die at _my_ event." She blurted.

\- _Very sensitive, love._

Klaus thought to himself with a smile. She had no idea how much she amused him without even trying. He knew how important this dance was for her just based on the amount of details she put into planning it all. Klaus wasn't a school dance type of guy—he was certain he's never attended one in his life—and though him and Caroline were now a couple, he wasn't sure if he was to accompany her or not. She never asked him about it.

"Oh! I still have an entire wish list of things I think will work best but I was told I have to discuss it with my committee before making final decisions." She said rolling her eyes. "And that's about all we have so far, any questions?"

Everyone, except Tyler, shook their heads.

"Sounds like everything is coming along great, Caroline." Professor Sommers praised.

The blonde witch beamed with a wide grin and high eyebrows. "You won't be disappointed."

"I highly doubt that." Tyler mumbled.

Caroline pressed her lips together and ignored the rude remark as she turned off the projector and her laptop.

"Was that a question, Mister Lockwood?" Professor Sommers faked a smile.

He raised his hands innocently. "Just thinking out loud professor. Debating if I want to attend a cheater's event, let alone trust when she says everything's handled. Pretty sure after yesterday's debacle, the majority of the students would agree that appointing a more loyal and trustworthy witch to be in charge would be more ideal..."

"You know, mate, that one black eye is looking a bit lonely." Klaus threatened.

Caroline refused to look up at the werewolf but saw Klaus's eyes pointed towards him like daggers.

She understood she hurt Tyler and felt terrible about it, but his hateful behavior was too much to bare, and he was purposely trying to make her uncomfortable. Maybe he didn't realize how important this committee was to her because he never took the time to ask her about it whenever it was brought up while they were still together. And she hated the hostility it brought out in Klaus.

Professor Sommers looked at Caroline sympathetically before standing from her chair.

"Well I loved all your insights Caroline, the dance already sounds lovely." She praised. "I think that was a successful first meeting, I'll see you all in two weeks after you speak with your individual factions. And some of you, I'll see in class."

The blonde witch grinned briefly at her professor then resumed gathering the rest of her things.

Sophie left the room just as quickly, not wanting to witness another another episode of macho masculinity between Klaus and Tyler. Honestly Caroline couldn't leave fast enough. She already wasn't looking forward to the meeting for this reunion alone.

Tyler thankfully left with just a scowl to show for it, because Caroline definitely wasn't in the mood for round two of yesterday.

"Well, I'll say that was the most informative meeting we've had. Given that it's the only one I actually paid attention during." Klaus commented when they were alone.

Caroline rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Because that totally shows great leadership skills."

"But I always get things done, don't I?" He winked.

The blonde scrunched her nose with a light giggle, before she began clearing off the desk again.

Klaus sat there awkwardly, picking at his fingernails irritably. For some reason he felt he was walking on eggshells with Caroline right now. After the cafeteria fiasco they were in a good place but she seemed unsettled after this meeting; understandably so. He was afraid he might say the wrong thing or not enough of the right thing.

Instead, he decided to do what he intended on after the meeting but now seemed as good a time as any.

He scooted his chair closer to hers.

Clearing his throat nervously. "Love?"

"Hmm?" Caroline hummed, still not looking up at him as she threw everything in her bag.

Klaus was relieved and surprised she didn't scream at him for trying to call her attention by using a pet name.

"What would you say to a quiet evening off campus, just the two of us?"

The blonde's head shot up intrigued. "Klaus Mikaelson are you asking me out on a date?" Caroline teased.

He smirked. "Well yes I am."

She smiled but Klaus could see the hidden hurt behind it as well.

Klaus licked his lips nervously. "In all seriousness love, yes, I'm asking you out on a date. Our first date, actually."

"But we've already had our first date, remember?"

"Fondly." He grinned. "But I'm not talking about tacos in a mediocre setting. Our first official date, as a couple. You being treated to a day of pampering from yours truly before you're ready to get dressed for a magical ride across town to a nice restaurant. And, no sneaking off campus this time either."

Caroline, initially, at a lost for words.

"You sound like you've put a lot of thought into this..." Caroline said, actually impressed by his efforts.

"I did." He proudly confirmed. "Even took the liberty of already requesting two off campus passes for this Saturday night."

"Klaus...you, you didn't have to—"

"Yes, I did." He cut her off. "I understand this transition is going to be difficult for you, probably more than me. I just want to remind you why we both decided to make this sacrifice together. Why you stormed into that cafeteria yesterday and shamelessly declared your feelings for me in front of everyone. I want you to be happy with me, Caroline, with us. And you deserve the best and I don't want you to think otherwise."

She could tell how serious he was about this mysterious date and it warmed her heart. Caroline was done thinking negatively about her feelings for Klaus, but his efforts to remind her that choosing him wasn't a mistake made her feel all giddy inside. The fact that he put effort into her at all was bare minimum behavior that she wished she didn't have to praise him for.

Though the prospect of their relationship was still fresh and intimidating, Caroline was certain that nothing but good could come from it. Klaus made her feel worth it and she was ready to make sure he felt the same as well.

She rewarded him with a genuine smile, leaning forward for a quick but deep kiss that made their sparks fly. One simple kiss with him erased all the baggage she carried on her back from all the chaos that's erupted since yesterday.

"Thank you." Caroline said after pulling away. "All this that you're doing...it means a lot to me, really Klaus."

He returned the smile, eyes beaming like a kid in a candy store as she combed her fingers through the back of his hair.

"And to answer your question," Her smile grew two sizes, "I would love to go on an official first date you."


	14. Chapter 14

Saturday night crept up quicker than expected.

There was no football game this week, and considering the increased amount of tension amongst the students lately, a break was needed.

For everybody.

Tonight was the night of the new infamous couple's first date, which Klaus had been extremely secretive about since bringing it up. Knowing she'd be out all night, Caroline intended on finishing all her school work during the day. But since it was the weekend, which many students took advantage of to visit home, she decided to utilize a day off by spending it with Klaus. He planned on gifting her a morning of self-care practices and pampering, until she showed up at a half asleep Klaus's door with other plans.

They enjoyed a peaceful breakfast in the cafeteria—hardly anyone relevant was in there to give them weird stares. Prompting her to forget her academic responsibilities for the day entirely. After eating she insisted they go back to her room, for once, to hang out before getting ready for the big night.

Klaus was initially surprised at her request but was eager to see where she kept all her secrets. He believed showing someone your room was one of the greatest acts of trust—she was allowing him to know her. Witchery artifacts, scrolls of Latin spells and crystals decorated her side of the room. He smiled at her full bookshelf that matched his own.

Now, Caroline's bottom lip twisted between her teeth steadily, legs curled underneath each other as she sat up on her soft bed comfortably with a favorite novel in hand; though concentrating on reading was the last thing on her mind. Instead of diving into the layers of Jane Eyre's wisdom, her attention settled determinedly on the beautiful male vampire lying on the opposite side of the bed—his legs stretched out, ankles crossed over the other and face buried in his sketchbook.

Caroline loved watching him get consumed by his art. Even before, when they were nothing more than 'enemies' and he thought she wasn't paying attention to him.

She was.

Across the courtyard, in the lobby or even on the bleachers when he intruded upon her cheer practices she'd spot him entranced in that damn sketchbook. The immense concentration on his face or the way his forehead adorably scrunched as his hand moved at lightning speed, enticed her; fascinated her. The way his eyes lit up or eyebrows lowered impatiently. He looked driven, motivated and sexy...

Even at this exact moment he didn't seem to notice how much she was drooling from this casual view. Her eyes glossed with curiosity and every second her breaths became more shallow. There was just—-something about their current position that made Caroline look at Klaus in a different way. She didn't know how to explain it.

Maybe it was the way the extra pair of necklaces swung against his black henley, or the veins in his arms and hands defined with each stroke of the pencil, his dark blonde curls drooping in his face or how much his casual attire of a black V-neck and jeans looked dangerously good on him. Whatever the reason was, all Caroline knew was that she'd never felt more sexually frustrated in her life.

Her fingertips grazed over the page as her teeth bit into her lips—studying him.

"I don't know about you but last I checked, it's rude to stare." Klaus announced with a smirk, still looking down at his work.

A brief embarrassed blush colored the witch's face from him catching onto her fascination.

She nonchalantly shrugged—smiling. "Then you have a lot of apologizing to do for all the times I caught you staring at me."

Klaus responded with a mischievous grin instead, never dragging his attention away from whatever masterpiece he was creating. Caroline couldn't fight off the nagging curiosity of what secrets were confined in the worn down leather book.

"What are you always drawing in your sketchbook?" She asked—closing her book and sitting up.

"None of your business." He sang.

Caroline scoffed. "Oh c'mon. I don't think I've ever seen you part from that thing longer than 10 minutes, even when we're together. You can't at least tell me what grabs your attention more than I can?"

"I can multitask." Klaus teasingly claimed.

Her playful glare deepened.

The more he refused to give her an answer the more intrigued and annoyed she became. Annoyed more with herself for being so fixated in the first place, but the sketchbook was clearly something important and personal to him. Klaus wasn't exactly the most expressive person and in result it made him a complete mystery to everyone including Caroline. Though their relationship was still fresh, she wanted to know him on a personal level, and him knowing he could trust her with his secrets and desires. Behind his beaming eyes held a lot of hurt and darkness, she could see it every time he stared long enough for their eyes to meet. What was he hiding? And she knew all the answers to her boring questions were confined in that sketchbook.

Caroline shrugged off her over analyzing, throwing her novel to the ground carelessly.

The loud thump against the floor finally forced Klaus to glance up at his sassy blonde who's quirked eyebrow and pouty bottom lip was meant for him. Her expression was completely childish and petty but no less cute. If she didn't look so adorable he would laugh in her face.

Reluctantly, Klaus turned into his back and lowered the sketchbook from his face until it rested on his lap.

Facing the blonde witch who was still staring at him, displeased with his refusal to give a proper answer.

"What?" He wondered, still grinning ear to ear as he awaited her response.

Caroline's pout turned upside into a genuine smile. It was hard for her not to smile with him, even during the moments he irritated her.

"Let me see!" She beamed, leaning forward in an attempt to snatch the sketchbook off his lap.

"Nuh-uh..." Klaus skillfully dodged her, which only spurred her mischiefs more.

She was halfway offended but still determined to reach her goal—moving closer as she crawled towards him on the bed.

"Klaus!" Caroline playfully screeched.

The vampire was having too much fun with the scenario, stretching his arm as far as possible to lift the sketchbook above his head and out of her reach. Laughter erupted in the room between the two as their battle continued with Caroline moving closer and Klaus increasing the distance of the sketchbook.

Happiness. Purity. Youth.

Three concepts that felt so foreign lately.

Moments like these that both wished they could have all the time. To laugh and be blissful together without take everything so seriously or worrying about others—to thoroughly enjoy each other's company. Being lovey and happy together without someone making them feel guilty for it.

Caroline hadn't laughed or smiled so much until Klaus, then again she's cried a lot since him as well. He had the tendency to bring out her every emotion in the most honest fashion. But after what seemed like forever, they were both finally happy—together.

Their laughs continued, even as Caroline climbed onto his lap and stretched her arm as far as possible. It was still no use since Klaus lifted the book above his head then behind the pillow out of her view. He chuckled at her glaring eyes and labored breaths from defeat, that soon broke into a soft smile.

"I like your laugh. Why don't you show it off more?" She wondered.

Klaus shrugged, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Never felt the need to. I'm not one of those people who laughs or smiles just for the hell of it. But lately, I've noticed all my joyous moments have come from being around you." He claimed with a straight face.

Caroline's chest tightened, her heart flourishing like a blooming flower from his honest words. He spoke so softly, like a hidden confession he wanted to say but prayed she didn't hear. Klaus's vulnerability was what he wanted to hide most from the world, but to Caroline, it was him at his most beautiful.

Soon after the laughter ceased, smiles fell and eyes met that they both realized their current position at the same time.

Her legs straddled his hips, his eager touch not wavering as his free hand rested on her clothed thigh hotly. The cold chill from his ring excited her overheated skin. Hands planted into the mattress on both sides of his torso and their chests inches from touching. Their faces so close they could taste each other's warm breaths as it fanned their faces softly. Caroline's lips so pink and thin, while Klaus's full ones maintained their natural light red shade—telling each other with their presence alone. Eyes, both stormy blue and glossed over with pure lust.

How the mood changed so abruptly was beyond their comprehension.

Caroline subtly shifted her weight on him, not realizing she accidentally moved her center against his crotch until hearing Klaus's throaty groan.

She froze in place, looking down between their bodies thinking she hurt him somehow—but then she saw _it_; felt _it_. The hard and throbbing rod of desire that could take her to places she never imagined, she was sure. Not that Caroline never aroused a boy before or been in this position; she and Tyler never crossed that line but he was as horny as a teenage boy could be. But this was different, and Klaus wasn't a teenage boy—he was a worldly and experienced man who's done more than her mind would ever grasp. The expectations and intimidation were heightened.

Klaus's audible gulp made her eyes snap back up to meet his lustful gaze. Full red lips parted so beautifully. He didn't appear ashamed or embarrassed by Caroline's awareness of him being hard for her. It actually gave him satisfaction that she was aware of his obvious desire for her, but he didn't want to be presumptuous and make any moves unless she did. Klaus was much more mature about her lack of experience more than Tyler, and was comfortable being patient with her.

It wasn't even a guarantee that anything was going to happen, but the last time Caroline assumed nothing would, she caught herself moaning his name as his fingers beautifully stretched her opening. He'd taken her to unforeseen heights, kissing her like no one's been kissed and touching her like a work of art.

Caroline leaned forward, brushing her nose against his innocently even though her intentions were anything but. Foreheads lingering skin to skin but lips still afar. She bit back a moan as his fingertips danced up her thigh, reaching the hem of her pants and teasing the thin material lightly—his eyes never leaving hers. Baring into her soul in the only way he could while making her speechless. Her chest heaved and breath hitched at what he was implying with the faintest motions from his fingertips.

His tongue glided over his bottom lip slowly, noticing her trace the motion with her eyes once more before hesitantly ghosting her lips over his. Barely any space between them. Klaus had to force himself from taking charge and molding their lips and bodies together.

This was for her. Her exploration and wonders. Searching for permission and hesitation in her stormy eyes. Her hungry gaze depicted longing passion. Scooting her body closer on his lap to make her intentions more apparent. Klaus flashed a small smirk, taking that as permission to proceed and took her breath away with the most passionate kiss they had both been craving. Caroline instantly moaned from the sweet pressure of his lips pressing onto hers and already feeling lightheaded.

Caroline could never get enough from his kisses. The way they set her skin on fire even when badly touching her. Lips so soft and plumped against hers but demonstrating such aggressive passion made her want to dive into a pool of his pleasure. Expressing a moan of relief she deepened the kiss, needing to feel more of him. Her hand on the back of his neck to pull him against her, as if he was thinking of going anywhere else. Klaus secretly loved when she would tease the curls on his neck with her fingers—when she tugged on it pleasurably. There was something erotic about it. They both moaned into the passionate exchange when Caroline's hips involuntarily rocked into his. His erection confined by his pants while the only barrier she had were her panties and thin sweatpants. The sensation of his throbbing member making contact with her sensitive center was overwhelming and intoxicating. Causing an unexpected warmth and tingle between her thighs.

Klaus groaned in frustration when she pulled away again, but his expression quickly switched when she began tugging at the bottom of his shirt. She bit down on her lip seductively as she lifted the material until it was over his and carelessly thrown to the floor. Klaus's vision blurred with fascination. Completely mesmerized by the tempting blonde's desperation and domination over him in this moment. Caroline turned back around to face him, immediately looking down at his now bare chest.

This wasn't the first time she's seen him shirtless but every time felt like a new experience.

Klaus carefully watched as Caroline took her time, navigating his newly exposed skin with her hungry eyes and curious touch. Her fingertips started at the top, tracing his bird and feather tattoo lightly before venturing lower. She smiled victoriously from the moan she drew out of him when the pad of her fingers brushed over each nipple. Wanting to know what made him weak, crumble and scream.

Reaching lower Caroline examined the fading browned scars on his chest and under his belly button—remembering the few on his back as well. Caressing the outlines of his tattoos experimentally—staring up to see if touching him like this was crossing any boundaries, but he was in no position to stop her nor did he want to. His gaze heavy and patient as he let her do with him as she pleased.

The necklaces slapping against his chest always intrigued her, twirling them between her fingers.

"See something you like?" Klaus interrupted her lustful thoughts.

But he didn't sound cheeky this time—genuinely curious about what was going through her mind right now.

"_It's okay, love. I want you to touch me."_

The memory gave her chills. Remembering the first time her innocent hands graced his versed skin.

Her eyelashes fluttered as her stormy eyes lifted and met his; hands aimlessly exploring his pale chest. She bit down on her bottom lip again, knowing how much he enjoyed it. Caroline shivered when he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles painting the skin with soft caresses. The warmth she felt tingling throughout her body, moisture forming between her legs, his strong hands still securely on both her thighs and the entrancing way he was looking at her made the witch's head spin. She wasn't sure how the mood transitioned from playful to sexual so quickly but Caroline couldn't find it in her to care.

She wanted him.

_Needed_ him.

Following her thought, she grabbed the back of his neck again to make their lips collide in a frenzy.

He briefly fell back as her body leaned more into him where they were now chest to chest, cradled in each other's arms. Klaus could sense she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt which only heightened his lust even more. One would think Klaus had never been with a girl with how easily Caroline aroused him. He would never go into detail with her about his past sexual affairs but he's endured countless amounts over his crazed lifetime.

Never had he been so anxious with a woman and wanting to do everything in his power to please her properly. But the main thing that separated Caroline from all the rest, was that they never had Klaus's heart.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her face in his hand without breaking the kiss. His human teeth nipping at her bottom lip teasingly, causing a soft moan from the blonde. Feeling the immense desire taking over as they began thrusting against each other with the tortuous barrier of clothes between them. The blonde witch kissed him once more before kissing down to his jawline then neck, sucking and licking where his pulse would be. She bit down on the flesh, eliciting a moan from the vampire as she slowly licked over the wound with her wet tongue. Klaus sighed appreciatively as her kisses traveled to his chest—hesitantly licking over his bird and feather tattoo. Caroline felt she couldn't control her actions, but it felt incredible pleasing him like this and hearing his appreciation. Knowing he wanted her to continue and loved every second of it.

She's never lusted so much over another before.

Klaus briefly closed his eyes at the erotic sensation of her gentle assaults and hips riding into his rhythmically. He glided his hands up and down her back soothingly, brushing her hair back and burying his face into her neck. Kissing the spot there before he felt his fangs seeping from his gums. This happened last time, how he had to fight off his vampire features threatening to appear. Caroline made him want to lose control, to not hold back and indulge in the bloodlust from the only source he's been craving. But he knew he couldn't—hoping this didn't happen every time they were together.

Needing to gather more leverage of the situation, Klaus assisted Caroline's legs to wrap around his torso gracefully to lift her and place her down on the bed with him now laying on top of her. She slightly streaked at the change in position, feeling his strong arms protecting her mid-air. They moaned into each other's mouths which gave the eager witch an opportunity to lick inside the warm cave of his mouth. Tongues clashing and tangling together. Caroline appreciatively moaned at the odd taste of cigarettes and mint resting on his tongue that erupted her taste buds and made her whimper in need—never has she been so aroused by such a duo of unrelated flavors before.

Caroline cuffed his stubbly cheek in her palm and subconsciously thrusting her hips up into his as their oral dance continued, wanting him as close as possible. They couldn't be more connected if they tried. Klaus smirked against her lips from her eagerness but knew he felt it just as greatly if not more.

This stubborn but incredible witch who sparked so many emotions within him was going to be his undoing.

His hands underneath her shirt, caressing the softness of her skin—her soft sigh indicated she was enjoying the small affection. His touch shivering cold but made her want to melt as he slowly explored her abdomen. Then he reached lower towards her shorts, slightly dipping his finger in and out—teasing the fabric _and_ Caroline. She groaned at the anticipation

There's no way he didn't know the torture he was putting her through.

Remembering the amount of pleasure his fingers bright her last time and how she hasn't stopped thinking about it since. For him to soothe the agonizing ache at the center of her desire. How badly the temptation of grabbing his hand and placing it between her thighs was gnawing at her. She didn't even care about the fact that Katherine, hell even Bonnie, could walk in at any moment. Nothing else mattered.

Caroline whimpered when Klaus lifted his face from hers. He tilted his head, staring at her curiously but lustfully as both his hands were now on the side of her body—much to Caroline's disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" Her question was more breathless than she intended.

Klaus's lips stretched into a smirk, trying not to appear so smug from how badly she clearly wanted him. It amused him that while he was trying to be patient with her, she wanted the opposite.

Bringing his hand back up to her face, their hooded eyes locked as he traced over her bottom lip with his thumb slowly before bending down to kiss her. The tip of his tongue licking the roof of her mouth before trapping her in a hot kiss that made Caroline want to die at least twice.

Making out was severely underrated.

She was able to nip at his bottom lip lightly before he pulled away again.

Caroline frustratingly groaned. "Seriously!"

He widely grinned at her annoyance, leaving a sweet kiss on her wrist. "I want to try something...if you'd let me."

Suddenly Caroline felt anxious, not sure if it was the good kind or not.

_What could he possibly be asking of me right now that's more important than making out?!_

She gulped. "Try what?"

Klaus licked his lips nervously before speaking again. "Has anyone ever gone down on you before?"

_Oh fuck._

Caroline prayed her eyes didn't visibly widen despite how shook she was from his question. Given their current position she shouldn't be too shocked by his suggestion, and yet here she was, having an inner panic attack. Klaus's obvious apprehension eased her a bit, so she knew she wasn't the only one overwhelmed with nerves.

"What?" She blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, love I just don't want to make any assumptions." He claimed. "I'm aware of your intact virtue but it doesn't mean you haven't, improvised..."

She gulped again. "Umm, well to be honest Tyler tried once but...it was really weird and a disaster before anything even happened so we didn't. And I decided not to try ever again." Her face turning red as a cherry from the embarrassing confession.

That one time was one too many with Tyler. He didn't even get her panties off yet and she already felt uncomfortable and his attempt at easing her with rough kisses on her legs was definitely not sexy. Caroline swore she'd never do it or try it again, with anyone.

Until now.

She and Klaus only experienced one other sexual experience together—and it was amazing. Klaus and Tyler were two completely different types of men and Caroline was obviously more receptive to the vampire who cared about her desirable needs more than his own. The experiences would be total opposites but it was no less extremely intimate and terrifying.

Klaus hummed shaking his head. "Lockwood being a talentless and selfish lover isn't at all shocking to me. But it is criminal you had to endure it. He obviously wasn't doing something right."

Caroline mentally rolled her eyes at his self-assuring tone, though her legs nearly buckled at the heated way he was gazing at her.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, always remember that." He reminded. "I just think you'll enjoy this _very_ much. As will I." He promised with a devilish smirk.

Her knees completely collapsed like a tower of bricks, and she couldn't be more thankful to be laying down. His tone laced with sinful promises of receiving more pleasure than their time in his bedroom ever did.

She knew he would be good on his word.

Caroline rubbed her lips together nervously.

Klaus sighed, brushing the loose strands of hair from her face with his finger. "It's okay, we don't have to—"

She shook her head. "No, that's not..." Her sigh heavy and gaze avoiding his. "it's not that, I just don't know what to expect. Or what if I'm bad and completely ruin it..."

The vampire had to refrain from bursting into laughter at her innocence—keeping in mind that the temptress underneath him was lacked any sexual experience. It was moments like these that reminded Klaus of his and Caroline's differences. She had no idea how adorable and amusing she was to him in this moment, and how it just made him desire for her even more intensely.

His smile widened. "Oh love, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be doing all the work. All you have to focus on is feeling and enjoying."

Each word tightened another knot in her stomach. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and breaths shallow. Caroline debated whether she was excited or wanted to throw up; maybe a little of both.

\- _Am I really going to let him do this? Am I really going to do this?_

She wanted to do this, she wanted him. Despite her nerves piling on top of each other like a mountain. There was no one she's trusted more with her body, who made her feel this sexy and confident with her body before. The last time she allowed her feet to take over, she nearly lost out on having Klaus in her life. That couldn't happen again.

Nodding her head to grant him permission before she talked herself out of it, Caroline braced herself.

In an effort to calm her nerves, Klaus leaned in to kiss her lips slowly, coaxing out her sweet sighs as he blindly began undoing the the tie of her sweatpants.

-_Oh, he's wasting no time I see._

"Lift your hips for me, love." He instructed against her lips.

The soft command making Caroline's inner walls aggressively clench. Why did the simplest things sound so sinful coming from him.

Caroline obliged, carefully observing the defining veins in his arms as he gripped the fabric and slowly tugged it down her long milky legs, revealing her black boy shorts.

An automatic blush rose to her face at the way Klaus admired the view. She had never felt so small but desired under someone's attention before. Feeling vulnerable only dressed in her undergarments and a thin t-shirt.

"God, you're so beautiful." He confessed.

Caroline wanted to reciprocate the compliment but she was speechless.

He licked his lips slowly, his finger brushing lightly into the fabric—making her breath hitch as he lowered himself onto her body.

She moaned when his lips latched onto her neck, down to her collarbone. Biting the flesh hungrily and licking over the sting with his tongue, forming the perfect combination of sweet and rough. She gasped when one hand slowly made its way to one of her breasts—caressing the mound that fit perfectly in his big palm and hardening her nipples through the shirt. Klaus nipped her skin with a pleasurable groan—loving how responsive she was to his touch. Her bottom lip twisted between her teeth as he began tweaking her nipples into pointy edges while never dropping contact from her neck. The bliss was indescribable.

His gentle assault continued lower, bypassing down till her was eye level with her stomach. Caroline wanted to point at his hand no longer keeping her chest occupied but seeing him sink down below her made the goosebumps decorate her skin. A simple breath caught in her throat as his words only became huskier.

"You drive me absolutely mad love, you have no idea." Klaus groaned, lifting the fabric of her t-shirt up and kissing the newly exposed skin around her navel.

_\- He needs to stop talking, immediately!_

She didn't want to stroke his ego even more by praising his dirty talk but god, it was only increasing the pool of heat already overflowing between her thighs.

But her soft whimper have it away, making Klaus smirk against her skin. This exceeded any foreplay she's imagined in her head.

"You like when I talk to you, don't you? When I say you how much I want you or what I'm doing to you." He licked inside her naval languidly, causing Caroline's eyes to briefly roll back.

"Please..." She moaned, legs shaking and wiggling the hips he rested his body between.

"Hm," He hummed kissing into the opening again. "Please what, hmm? You want me to tell you how sexy you are? That I can smell how badly you want me to please you, in ways those mediocre school boys couldn't even fathom."

_\- Shut up!_

Caroline wanted to scream, because she was certain if he said one more word with his husky and annoyingly sexy accent she would give up all control. She wasn't a girl who gave up control easily, if ever, yet with Klaus there was nothing she fantasied more than being under his thumb. Submitting to all his charms and promises of unimaginable euphoria.

Her anticipation growing, heart racing and legs shaking.

"It's okay, just relax baby." He spoke softly, kissing the inside of her fidgety thighs with an open mouthed kiss.

That particular pet name was odd coming from Klaus—so modern compared to his typical 'love' and 'sweetheart', but no less sexy and endearing. She liked her versatility even in the bedroom which only excited her more.

He turned his head for another kiss to her inner thighs, moving upward towards where she needed him. The hot air from his breath fanned her aching pussy through the fabric, making her legs violently shake. Klaus smirked, giving the exposed skin a few more teasing kisses before running the tip of his nose up the throbbing center tortuously. She nearly shot herself off the bed from the erotic sensation, completely oblivious to how much her natural scent was making him lose his mind just as easily.

"Mmm..." Caroline moaned into her hand when Klaus sat up on his knees.

He hooked his fingers into the boy shorts, their eyes met again—oozing of anticipation. Never turning away from each other, to not miss a moment of remembering another new experience to share together. Klaus has already landed in places of her she never allowed anyone else to explore. Giving more of herself to him piece by piece—it felt almost too soon but also so right.

Too right to be wrong.

She sighed when Klaus's oral attention returned to her stomach, lifting the shirt until it was rolled up to her breasts while he sprinkled kisses across the heated flesh. His full red lips forming the most luscious pucker that made Caroline purr.

When he pushed her shirt up higher, she subconsciously grabbed his hand to prevent him from going further. Klaus stared up at her puzzlingly. Caroline was still modest with her body even though he's assured her she didn't need to be. He understood this was all new territory for her and didn't want her to feel ashamed of it.

Klaus kissed their joined hands sweetly, as if Caroline's stomach wasn't fluttering enough from all the affection before continuing his path below.

She was so tempted to close her eyes and simply take in the feeling of the most beautiful man she's ever known wanting her so desperately. Anticipating—praying his mouth was as talented as his expert fingers. But not witnessing the master of seduction with her own eyes sounded unheard of.

This was torturous.

Her horniness overrode her anxiety.

Just when Caroline decided to, literally, beg Klaus to relieve her stress, the bedroom door swung wide open with an oblivious Katherine walking in on her phone.

The brunette vampire looked up at the same moment a wide-eyed Caroline sat up on her elbows and Klaus's head shot up from between her thighs.

"What the fu—"

Katherine stood in the doorway, bug-eyed but shamelessly ogling the half naked couple.

"Oh my god..."

"KATHERINE!" Caroline shrieked, hurriedly pushing Klaus away and hiding underneath the blankets.

When the sudden shock wore off, the sassy vampire pursed her lips into a smirk. "Wow, you know I've had my fair share of exhibitionist moments but I was decent enough to leave a scrunchie on the doorknob."

Caroline wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and stay there forever.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Klaus growled as he sat up on his knees.

Katherine scoffed while folding her arms. "Have _you_ ever heard of 'this isn't your room', Romeo?" She fired back.

The corner of his lips turned up. "Ah, so you're the other roommate."

"And you're the very rude boyfriend. What a joy for us both."

"Stop, both of you." Caroline begged while still being confined underneath her blanket.

As if this wasn't humiliating enough, the last thing she needed right now was her vampire boyfriend and vampire roommate try to claw each other's eyes out.

Klaus's glare darkened towards the curly-haired brunette. After checking to make sure Caroline was completely covered and stable, a still half-naked Klaus rose off the bed without an ounce of shame.

Katherine's eyebrows shot up as a half-naked Klaus slowly approached her. She stiffened from the sudden close proximity. For someone who was rarely intimidated by anything or anyone, Katherine never felt more small than under his intense glare.

"I don't think we've formally met yet..." Klaus said with a charming smirk.

Caroline lifted the blanket from around her head to observe.

She swallowed. "Can't say we have."

He formally grabbed her hand and lifted it as his lips formed into a wicked smile.

"I'm sure you're already aware of who I am but please, you can call me Klaus." He introduced himself

"Yeah, I got that." Katherine forced a grin that Klaus reciprocated.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Klaus softly greeted.

Caroline noticed a shift in Katherine's demeanor, from Klaus's greeting, like she was triggered by it.

Katherine brushed it off with a glare. Though surprised, and impressed, Katherine refused to compliment him on his fluent Bulgarian. She was more suspicious of how he knew her origins and full name before ever meeting-but apparently he knew everything.

She cleared her throat. "Barely met and yet you seem to already know me. Totally not creepy at all."

He shrugged. "You're a vampire, I'm a vampire. Leader of the faction on campus actually as I'm sure you're already aware. We were bound to cross paths eventually, and it's my duty to know the names of every vamp student in my community, old _and_ new."

She tilted her head flashing a fake grin. "Clearly your research is lacking since I go by Katherine, _not_ Katerina."

For whatever reason why Katherine didn't want to be called by her birth name, which seemed to amuse Klaus and intrigue Caroline. Despite her usual demeanor, it was as if in a few minutes Katherine might crumble unless someone changed the subject. This was the most authentic she's seen her since their—cordials began. She bookmarked this to ask about it later. Caroline just hoped Klaus wouldn't go too far in pressing her more on a subject that clearly bothered her.

Instead, he looked over her once more, smirking before throwing his shirt back on and walking past her towards the door to leave.

Klaus swiftly turned his body to face the other vampire. "Hmm, I suppose. Nonetheless it was a pleasure to meet you. And I'll be seeing you tonight, love." He winked at his puzzled blonde oh the bed before dashing out the room.

Katherine faked a smile and slammed the door shut before turning back to her blushing roommate.

"Well, he seems like a treat." She said sarcastically.

Caroline heavily sighed tossing the blanket to the side. "I didn't know you were coming back so soon..."

"And miss out on Klaus Mikaelson preparing to feast on my inexperienced roomie? I wouldn't dare." Katherine joked.

Her blush deepened.

"Can you stop making fun of me!"

Katherine victoriously laughed as she walked over to her bed to set her books down.

Two things she and Klaus have in common: both vampires and both love making Caroline blush.

"In all seriousness," she plopped on her bed, "if you and lover boy are going to start doing the nasty you might wanna start sending warning texts or putting something on the door. What if it was Bonnie instead of me who walked in?"

Caroline didn't even think about Bonnie, quite frankly she wasn't thinking clearly at all with Klaus's head between her legs. The thought of her former best friend seeing them in a compromising position was haunting.

"I mean, it's not like she's ever here anymore anyways..." Katherine added.

Since the reveal of Caroline and Klaus's relationship, Bonnie rarely was in the room—or only took residency when she knew Caroline wasn't there. They hadn't spoken at all since the cafeteria incident either.

It was saddening for Caroline how the one person she shared everything with—and one of her biggest supporters—disapproved of her happiness. Subconsciously it weighed heavily on her relationship, not that she's ever told anyone. How she felt guilty when being with Klaus sometimes. Thinking about the amount of people who have been apart of her life for so long feeling betrayed or disappointed because of how she chose to be happy.

Caroline didn't want to dwell, not today and not after such a good day and soon-to-be night.

She combed her fingers through her blonde curls anxiously as she climbed off the bed. "Umm I really should start looking for something to wear."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot you have the _big_ date tonight. Was the whole him eating you out thing like an appetizer for what's to come later or something?" Katherine teased.

"Okay, we are definitely not talking about this!"

Katherine lifted her shoulders. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Forbes. It's nothing I haven't seen or done and despite your boyfriend being an ass, he's obviously a selfless lover with many talents."

She cringed, feeling even more flustered. "Oh my god, Katherine stop! We are not talking about this now or ever again."

"Fine." Katherine rolled her eyes and leaned back on the bed. "On to more important subjects like how in the hell did I allow my education to get in the way of witnessing you being a total badass in the cafeteria the other day!"

The roommates hadn't really seen each other in the past 48 hours, it didn't even register to Caroline that Katherine wasn't there when everything went down.

"I mean, I would gladly skip boring blood analysis to see my supposedly timid roommate not only declare her love to her vampire lover in front of the whole school, but then taking out the cafeteria with a little tantrum? That's wild for even me to imagine."

"Katherine—" The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose.

She raised a finger. "You know this is going down in Whitmore history right? Creatures of all kinds will be talking about this for decades and decades to come. And when they ask where the fuck was Katherine Pierce when Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson made the biggest public announcement since the royal baby, I'm going to be forced to say I was off campus being mauled by a bear in the woods. The truth is way more humiliating." She dramatically explained.

Caroline wasn't sure if Katherine was being serious or not but either way it was incredibly amusing to see her in a lighter mood than usual. Despite technically not being a teenager, she was definitely acting like one right now and it was actually refreshing.

She shook her head. "Definitely a once in a lifetime thing. I don't think I'll ever be that brave again."

Katherine shrugged. "Didn't you say that when you first started liking Klaus? Now look at you, saying 'fuck you' to the entire school including your prissy witch posse. I would love to take some credit for this sudden shift in behavior."

Caroline laughed. "Sure, take all the credit you want while I storm through my closet of nothing."

Kathrine tilted her head with a smirk. "So, where is he taking you tonight anyways?"

"Now that's something I could tell you, if I knew..." She sighed as she flipped through hangers of clothes in her closet.

The brunette's eyebrow raised. "Wait, you don't even know what you're doing on your date?"

"Klaus said he wants tonight to be special and a surprise, which is sweet and all but it sucks not knowing how to dress for the occasion." She whined.

"Sweet? More like weird. Girls hate surprises, especially first dates. You'd think the immortal Fabio would know little things like that." Katherine sassed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can you please not already hate him?"

Katherine put up her hands in innocence. "I never said I hated him."

"Don't give me that, I could tell from just your first interaction with each other."

"Well he's not exactly a walk in the park..."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Neither were you when we first met. Just give him a chance, please? I really don't need another friend hating my relationship."

The brunette's eyebrows lodged amusingly. "So that's what we are now blondie, friends?" She smirked.

Honestly Caroline never thought of exactly what Katherine was to her. She definitely wasn't just a roommate anymore but it was weird labeling her as a friend, until now.

Considering Katherine was there for her through the entire debacle and allowed her to vent all her troubles when she could've easily turned her away, she felt like a friend. Never did Caroline expect the new semester to involve her dating a vampire and befriending one within weeks of each other.

The blonde twisted her mouth to hide her smile. "Not if you keep calling me blondie."

They both briefly laughed before a sudden harsh knock at the door alerted their attention.

Caroline's forehead creased as Katherine hopped off the bed in a hurry, nosy as ever skipping to the door before Caroline could even say anything. She observed as her roommate yanked it open to catch the culprit, turning her head side to side, but no one was there.

Katherine huffed annoyingly before looking down at her feet and being welcomed with a huge black velvet box wrapped in a silk white bow.

"He sends gifts now too?"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" The blonde witch asked curiously as the other girl bent down to retrieve the beautifully detailed gift box, noticing she pulled a card out from the top of the box.

"She was beautiful, but not like those girls in magazines." Katherine began reading the quote on the card while closing the door. "She was beautiful for the way she thought. She was beautiful for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved."

The blonde was, initially, perplexed until the realization hit and a smile reached her eyes.

"She was beautiful for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad. No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul. She is beautiful." Katherine concluded with a shrug. "Huh, you know your boyfriend might be a total ass but he definitely has a way with words."

Caroline smiled as she approached her roommate. "It's Fitzgerald..."

Her mood now gleeful at Klaus referencing another one of her favorite books. Tyler wouldn't know Fitzgerald from a cookbook. It was refreshing to be with someone who was just as much a literary fanatic as she was, or at least took the time to care enough.

Katherine rolled her eyes with a smirk, tossing the note to Caroline and ran to her bed to open the gift.

"Hey!" Caroline scoffed, but only received a snickering remark from the invasive brunette shamelessly opened and tossed the top to the side.

She hadn't revealed yet what was inside, but the way her brown eyes widened and red lips parted in a gasp was indicator enough what it could be.

-_When did he start sending gifts?_

The curiosity was killing her, and Katherine's clearly amazed reaction wasn't helping.

"He also has exceptional taste." She applauded, scooting the bag toward the anxious blonde who's eyes shimmered in shock when finally seeing the content inside for herself.

Gasping at the most gorgeous dress she's ever seen in her life. Mid-thigh royal blue with sapphire trimming—the straps were also beaded and a heart shaped neckline. It was modest but sexy. She was certain every gem on the garment was real which made Caroline even more anxious.

-_Klaus got this for me?_

She felt unworthy. Never had she owned anything of such royal caliber, or anything that she'd be afraid to wear. Caroline felt unworthy. The sapphires blinding her with their beauty as the sun reflected off of them into her view.

Shaking her head and blinking rapidly, she carefully pulled the dress from the box. Examining every inch and holding it up against her chest cautiously.

The color itself looked breathtaking against her skin—making her more excited to try it on. Already blushing at how she would look wearing the dress, and more importantly how Klaus would look at her wearing it. The fact he actually took the time to gift her with an outfit already gave her positive vibes for their date. The mere thought bringing a shy smile to her face.

"Are you done lusting over yourself?" Katherine blurted.

Mentally rolling her eyes.

"I—I cant believe Klaus did this..." Caroline igniter the comment when she finally found her voice again, admiring the dress all over again.

Katherine's snarl curled up into a neutral face. She barely knew Klaus, and despite her uneasiness with him from their one encounter, there was one thing certain which was how happy he made Caroline. Though they only recently became close, the two roommates were becoming fast friends. Katherine was by her side through the entire Klaus situation, and only one who didn't judge or make her feel bad about her choice.

The most unexpected and unconventional friendship she's ever had.

Befriending a vampire. Just another strike in societal norms.

Katherine sighed. "Well you can't wear a dress like that with the basic hairstyles you wear on a daily basis. Not to mention the right accessories. So, you actually have a lot of work to do in very little time."

The blonde's bubble bursted as her head shot up. Now knowing what to wear, and of an outfit worth more than a house, she really did have a lot of work to do.

"Wow, you're right." Caroline said—choosing to not be offended by the term 'basic'. "I didn't even think about it."

Katherine shrugged. "I mean, _if only_ you had a fashionable roommate who's been around for over a century and has access to any and all types of luxurious accessories..."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow amusingly. Katherine's subtle way of wanting to participate in the date night preparations was actually adorable.

Caroline sighed into a soft smile. "Would you by any chance have anything I can borrow tonight?"

She pretended to ponder the question.

"It's such an imposition and incredibly last minute but fine, fine I'll help you! Stop begging okay?" She waved her off walking towards her closet.

Caroline shook her head with small laughter, following behind the determined brunette who's face glistened with excitement.

"And I have just the perfect shoes to make the dress pop!" Katherine beamed as her eyes scattered around the the limited closet space. "We've got a lot of work to do in 4 hours."

* * *

It was now 8:15 PM.

The sky was a deep violet and the lights of the school blocked out the shielding stars.

Dressed in a simple all black suit with royal blue tie, Klaus patiently paced around a area of grass at the front gates—one hand in his pocket while the other held a lit cigarette between his lips before blowing the smoke into the cold air.

After leaving Caroline's room earlier he swung by the main office to retrieve their off-campus passes. He didn't realize what a process it was, all the forms and paperwork to fill out just for one night out. Klaus wasn't one for following rules, and if his notorious rap sheet of detentions wasn't proof enough that sneaking off campus was his go-to method of operation. Even their first 'date' required a getaway plan, but this was different; it had to be.

They weren't just two classmates on opposite sides of a species war getting to know each other anymore. Klaus wanted to make their first outing as a couple to be just as memorable as their coming out, and express just how happy they both feel. Everything had to be legit, from the journey to their destination and back.

He was thankful most students either went home for the weekend or in their rooms by now.

Curfew extended to 9:30 on weekends.

Last thing Klaus wanted was for his friends, associates or enemies witnessing him nearly have a panic attack over a date with his own girlfriend. But all in all, he was nervous—more than he would ever show.

Klaus leaned his back against a tree as he took another hit of smoke, trying not to psyche himself out before the date even began.

-_She's going to show up. She wants to be with you. The whole school knows it too. Stop being an idiot._

He repeated to himself so the dominant negative thoughts could be buried.

Caroline was to meet him at the gates by 8, it was now almost 8:30 without even a text—being late wasn't in her nature. Being someone who was immune to people leaving, even when they promised otherwise, it baffled him how terrified he felt of the blonde possibly standing him up. Deep down he knew he was being ridiculous, allowing his paranoia and impulses to take over his mind when their assistance was unnecessary.

Prepared to block out everyone without another explanation. A pattern he's experienced throughout his life with almost everyone who's entered it—with his family; his father.

How did his thoughts about Caroline merge into his family issues? The people he wished to forget about the most...

Everyone always leaves...he didn't want Caroline to be one of them. Just the thought made his gums ache.

"Bloody hell..." He murmured, throwing the used up cigarette to the ground and rubbing over it with his dress shoe.

-_Where the hell is she?_

As if right on cue, he spotted dark figure walking down the bottom of the stairs of the main hall. Walking more into the light Klaus began to see the details of the female figure.

Her curly golden blonde hair pulled into a classy bun with a few strands hanging on both sides. Blinding diamond stud earrings that made Klaus squint as the lights reflected off them powerfully.

The blue gems of her eyes sparkled as brightly as the sapphires outlining the devilish blue dress that exposed her long ivory legs, and silver strapping heels with sapphires at the buckles.

The dress he gave her.

Klaus's mouth hung embarrassingly as she approached closer, a shy smile spreading across her glossed lips and eyelashes fluttering like a fan over her face.

Plenty of times Klaus has said what an exquisite beauty Caroline was but...she continued to leave him speechless.

Everything about the dress looked stunning on her, clinging onto her curves in just the right way while the color illuminated her skin even more, if it was even possible.

He hadn't said anything yet, too caught up in her utter beauty. Not knowing that his fascination was making her feel more self conscious.

"Um I was going to go for a more modest look but Katherine insisted on the blue eyeshadow, hair clips and the crazy eyelashes and, basically the whole look. I told her it was too much but you know Katherine..." Caroline rambled nervously as she began nervously twisting the strap of her purse.

Her modesty was charming.

Finally recovering from the trance, Klaus gave her a sweet smile. "Well I have to give her credit where credit is due. Because I must say love, you look ravishing."

And there it goes. That pretty pink blush that outlined the freckles on her nose that he loved so much.

"The dress fits you beautifully, as I knew it would." He praised, making all of Caroline's insides turn to mush.

Caroline shyly smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."

She noticed he put a little product in his hair, making his curls shiny and more defined. His cologne was the most indescribable scent of old spice and sex. The all black looked incredible on him and the fact they were matching colors made her giddy.

"Haven't worn this suit in over a century, literally." He winked.

Caroline giggled taking a few steps forward until they were directly in front of each other, tilting her head upwards to grant a simple kiss to his lips.

It definitely helped them both relax.

Klaus reciprocated tamely before they both pulled away—their smiles still in tact.

"Thank you for the dress by the way, it's beautiful. But you didn't need to buy me anything, really."

As sweet as the gesture was, Caroline didn't feel comfortable with Klaus spending so much money on her. She didn't like when anyone did that.

"Sweetheart, it was nothing."

"But I know it had to have cost a fortune—"

"Love don't worry about it." He cut her off. "I wanted to give this to you, it was no burden. And seeing you look absolutely breathtaking in it is more than enough of a reward."

"Klaus..."

"Hey," titling her chin up, "it's okay love, I assure you. Not to mention, you're invaluable." Pecking her on the lips sweetly. "Now I don't want you worrying about anything tonight besides enjoying yourself. Besides, if I didn't get you the dress you wouldn't know what to wear tonight."

-_Damn, how'd he know?_

Caroline brushed off her initial concern, for the moment, to enjoy the surely amazing night to come.

Her smile returned brightly. "Fine. So when exactly are you going to tell me where we're going, and how we're getting there?" She cheekily asked, with her arms now wrapped around his neck.

Klaus pecked her lips softly. "Our destination will remain a mystery until we arrive. Now our transportation however, is right on time."

Before Caroline could ask for an elaboration, a black limo pulled up from around the corner until parking in front of the entrance way.

-_He didn't..._

"You didn't..." She gasped.

His reply was a mischievous smile and hand burning a hole into her lower back as he led her out of the now opened gates and into their adventurous night ahead.

* * *

After a 40 minute limo drive—mainly composed of Klaus whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing along her neck every other second—they finally arrived at their destination. It was an Italian restaurant just outside of Whitmore county that provided the most beautiful view of the lake across the way.

Many people were walking in and out of the building, Caroline was worried they wouldn't be able to get a table for another hour. Klaus seemed completely unbothered, informing the driver he'd text him when they were ready to leave.

His hand on her back again as they made their way towards the entrance way. The night was chilly but his touch made her feel boiling hot. All the guests were wearing fancy gowns or business suits, clothing items that Caroline definitely didn't just have lying around in her closet. Now she was grateful for Klaus's overstepping with providing the dress.

Atmospheres of such luxury weren't new to Caroline. She not only dated one of the wealthiest students at the school, but the Forbes family was fairly well off as well. When she was younger, her mother always made her go to fancy restaurants or teas, anything to keep up appearances as the most elite witch family in their community. Mainly to distract all the busy bodies in town from their gossiping and accusations for why Caroline's father abruptly left. It was a miserable time in her life but she wanted to please her mother. Her enemies goal in life was to do anything for her approval, even if that meant enduring her own torture. To appease the partner who didn't abandon her.

Being here, walking through the wooden twin doors of a lavish watery brought back unpleasant memories but each time she snuck a glance at the ridiculously hot man interlocking his arm with hers, the rest simply faded.

Klaus have the hostess their reservation name and, despite the mile long waiting list, she retrieved two menus for them in the matter of seconds.

"Right this way, Mister Mikaelson..." The hostess instructed walking down the hall towards their sears.

They were seated at an exclusive booth in the back of a song they basically had all to themselves —almost like a VIP explanation. Menus placed in front of them on the table before she left to retrieve their waiter.

"So," Klaus scooted even closer with his arm over her shoulder, "are you surprised?"

Caroline smiled widely. She forgot this was meant to be a huge surprise.

Answering with a nod. "Are you kidding! This is really nice, Klaus. I can't believe you did all of this."

He shrugged. "It was nothing a few phone calls couldn't cover."

She rolled her eyes. "Not just the restaurant but, _everything_. The dress, limo and now an expensive dinner...it's too much. You didn't—"

Her words cut off by his finger against her naturally pink lips.

"If you say 'I didn't have to' one more time I might go mental." Klaus half-joked, lowering his finger from her face. "Love, I told you this was going to be a special night, one we both deserve after a hard few days. To just be together without worrying about anyone from school. And if that requires me gifting my positively delectable girlfriend a dress that could only barely match her beauty, then that's what I'll have to do."

-_Girlfriend_.

She'll never get use to him calling her that.

Caroline's smile grew exceptionally at Klaus's words—always loving the reassurance in everything.

She leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. Her hand on his scruffy cheek to keep him close—as if he would want to be anywhere else. Their lips lingered against each other's like ghosts with matching smiles.

Pecking his lips once more, she pulled away happily.

"I really like when you call me your girlfriend..." Caroline said shyly—wiping off some lip gloss from his . "Just because you said you never cared for labels in the past..." She clarified.

"In the past I never met anyone I wanted to be around long enough to give a label to. And though you are so much more than such a trivial title, you're something I've never experienced before."

He tucked the hanging strand of hair behind her ear, his finger stroking her cheek lovingly as their twinkling eyes met softly.

Caroline felt her heart booming like a speaker in her chest and stomach being ripped out of knots. The way he was looking at her...such care, curiosity and longing was nothing Caroline's ever seen. Like she was the most beautiful creature he's seen in all his days. Like his thoughts, morning and night, were consumed by her and her alone.

Like she was his whole world.

No boy had ever made her soften her defenses with just a look. She knew she was probably overthinking this, and that he's looked at tons of girls this way before—even Aurora. But it didn't make her pulse race any less or skin prickle with heat, and because she couldn't stop herself from looking at him the same way.

Without another thought, and the urge to kiss him too strong to resist, Caroline took the opportunity to act on her temptations. Their lips met passionately, and based on both of their sighs of relief they were equally eager to be connected again. Their kisses a mixture of ice and fire with both of them waiting to be burned in the embrace and chilled by the bliss.

Klaus cupped one side of her with one hand while the other rested on her bare thigh. Tongues tangling together as he slowly pushed her back into the cushion of the booth and his touch hiked higher up her dress. Caroline gasped at the bold action but didn't protest—as he expected. He didn't go any further than that, focusing on worshipping her mouth more.

He was now even more grateful for their private booth.

The music blocking out Caroline's involuntary moan that left her lips. She didn't do this. Any public display of affection was tacky, until Caroline started dating a guy she could never get enough of.

For the first time, in a long time, Caroline just felt like a regular teenager. No witches, no coven or spells business but just being a girl on a date with a guy she really liked. Being with Klaus made her feel like more than a witch, like she had more going for her than being a supreme leader. She wondered if she had the same affect on him.

Her thoughts fizzed together as the kiss deepened and he tugged on her bottom lip with his human teeth.

They must've forgotten they were still in a public restaurant until someone clearing their throat interrupted their haze.

Caroline was the first to pull away, with a creeping blush spreading on her cheeks while Klaus remained shameless.

"Sorry to interrupt Mister Mikaelson." She apologized.

"It's quite alright, love." He assured her with a smirk.

The young waitress timidly smiled from the enduring pet name.

Caroline's eyes couldn't roll any harder if she tried.

"Well I'll be your waitress for tonight, can I start you off with any drinks?"

"I think we'll start off with your finest bottle of champagne." Klaus answered.

Caroline watched as the girl walked away before turning back to the vampire. "Well that was adorable..."

Klaus lifted his eyebrows curiously.

"Oh c'mon, she was totally into you. The googly eyes, blushing cheeks and hair trick. Especially after you called her 'love'."

His laugh dark but amused. "Caroline Forbes, do I detect some jealousy towards our waitress?"

She scoffed. "Definitely not. I'm just observant."

Klaus chuckled into her ear.

"Sweetheart, you never have to be jealous of anyone."

"I'm not jealous." Caroline claimed.

And she wasn't, not really.

Honestly her relationship with Klaus was the most secure she's felt but, it was still intimidating dating someone who was effortlessly charming and attractive. She wasn't the only one who appreciated the view but so did every other woman with working eyes. Not to mention all the lifetimes he lived and people he's been with; it weighed on her mind more than she'd ever admit to him.

He grinned kissing her cheek. "Okay, love."

"I'm serious!" Swatting him on the chest innocently.

"Okay, okay I believe you." He agreed, trying not to laugh.

She underestimated how much she amused him.

"Anyways, you seem like you have a lot of clout around here, 'Mister Mikaelson'. She mocked. "They treat you like royalty."

"Did you expect anything less?" He teased. "But in all seriousness love, I have heavy connections here. My father-Mikael," Klaus sighed, "assisted in building and funding this restaurant when it first opened 40 years ago. He was the only one brave enough to take on a new business that no one expected to do well in this kind of town. But Mikael had a vision and made it what it is, the most talked about Italian cuisine in the whole damn town. In return, they accommodate me and my family generously while holding one hundred percent discretion towards us being vampires."

Caroline's eyes slightly widened. "Wait so, everyone here knows you're a vampire? And they're okay with it?" She whispered.

"If they want to keep business booming and their hearts in their chests." He laughed. "Though that waitress of ours seems fairly new. Not sure she got the memo." He cheekily added.

She always knew the Mikaelson name held power, she's known all her life that they were an infamous family, some would compare them to the mob. For her to now be dating the son of the most feared, yet respected families in Whitmore was overwhelming; scary even. Though Caroline knew Klaus would never hurt her, so wrapped up in the honeymoon phase she often forgot who he actually was and what he was capable of.

How many other human based businesses in town knew what they were and turned a blind eye to their methods and...crimes?

Uneasy chills crept down her spine.

Klaus's eyes squinted at her obvious discomfort.

"I was joking about the hearts part..." He tried laughing off.

Caroline gave an awkward smile and nod.

The tension surrounded them and grew suffocatingly thick.

Neither said anything for about five minutes until the waitress finally arrived with the bottle of champagne. She placed two flutes in front of them, filling them midway and burying the remaining bottle in the ice bucket.

The couple smiled at each other, attempting to return to their lovey dovey state, raising their glasses.

"To new beginnings..." Caroline toasted.

"And all the chaos that'll follow." Klaus added with a smirk as they both drank sips of the bubbly drink.

* * *

Caroline was touching up her lip gloss in the oval shaped bathroom mirror.

After the tension faded, they were able to enjoy their dinner and fly through two bottles of champagne. When Klaus wasn't trying to touch her thigh under the table or kiss her neck, much to Caroline's pleasure, they chatted. Mostly it was she who talked while trying to drag info out of him; like pulling teeth. But she didn't mind too much tonight because just being around him was enough.

He laughed more too.

This was the first time they've had any time alone—really alone since outing themselves to the entire school; the community. The news of a Mikaelson/Forbes union definitely reached beyond the walls of the academy by now. Caroline was expecting to hear from her mother about it by now but was thankful she hadn't; literally the last person she wanted to talk about Klaus with.

It was nice to live outside of their titles for a night; to be a normal couple. Everything Klaus orchestrated for the date was very grand and lavish but no less sweet. She appreciated all the effort he put into every detail of the night and the way he couldn't stop touching her longer than five minutes.

The memorized sensation of his calloused hands slowly hiking up her dress and warm breath circling her ear made Caroline squirm in place. How he was so shameless about it even in public. The attention made her blush profusely, but she loved how much he desired her. Especially to not feel pathetic from how much she felt the same. It was terrifying her how much she already liked him but it wouldn't stop.

Finishing up the final touches on her look, Caroline took a final mirror check before exiting the bathroom.

She turned the corner and saw their waitress at their table again.

Klaus was sitting in his same spot, with the girl standing and his hand over hers. His eyes were an ominous shade of blood red instead of the enticing blue she loved; boring into the girl's brown ones and held her gaze like a trance.

Caroline's forehead frowned as she cautiously stepped closer, noticing Klaus's lips moving and the waitress obediently nodding at whatever command he whispered.

-_What the hell?_

He let go of her hand when sensing Caroline. Looking up at her with a soft smile as the waitress nodded again and walked off.

The stormy blue shade gradually returned to his eyes as the blonde retrieved her seat, staring at him suspiciously.

"I told you, you didn't need a touch up. You look just as beautiful as when we left school." He complimented.

Caroline grinned, trying not to let all the champagne get to her head so she could focus on what the hell she just walked in on,

"What was that with the waitress?"

Klaus shrugged. "Just asking for a dessert menu. They have the best butter cake in town that you're going to adore."

"I'm not an idiot, Klaus." She glared. "What was really going on? Why were you holding her hand and why did she look like she was hypnotized, and don't even think about lying to me."

He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"She's not hypnotized per say...it's called compulsion. Just another ability that comes in the vampire package that I'm actually grateful for. It's gotten me out of a few sticky situations." Trying to lighten the mood.

"Compulsion...like mind control?" Caroline suspected.

"More or less." Klaus explained. "Vampires can compel humans but vampires can not compel other vampires. Most often use it after feeding."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because we feed from humans doesn't mean we have to kill them. Some do and that's their prerogative but I personally don't care enough to kill all the time, so I simply take what I need and make them forget about it. As you saw that night in the library."

That seemed like a lifetime ago. Their first real interaction with one another—his lips coated with another student's blood. Dripping down his face while flashing her the most sinister smile. Caroline had always been curious about what happened that night and how she was still alive and in perfect health after having her throat sliced open.

She shook her head. "But—but how does it work? How does she not remember anything and be perfectly fine?"

"I command them not to scream or be afraid of me, then I feed them some of my blood to heal their wounds so they're none the wiser when they eventually come to. I get my fix and they keep their lives. Win win."

"This sounds exactly like hypnosis. You say it like it's no big deal."

"To me, it isn't." Klaus said bluntly.

Caroline gulped. "And the waitress?"

He shrugged. "Just for some blood. I haven't had any in hours and the manager always makes sure I'm taken care of."

"_Her_ blood?" She accused.

Klaus's glare darkened but his silence was louder than any words.

Caroline pressed her lips together and anxiously drummed her fingers on the table.

"So, basically you have the ability to make people feel any way you want them to? You have complete control over their psyche and body without their consent and you're okay with that."

His jaw tightened. "You wanted to know."

"That's not an answer..."

"Fuckin' hell Caroline..." He groaned. "I'm not a fuckin' saint alright, you knew that way before and now you're making a thing of it?"

She scoffed. "First of all, don't curse at me and second of all, I never said you were a saint. That's literally not the problem here. Why can't you just answer my question?"

"I did and that's the answer you're going to have to accept because it's the only one I've got!" He raised his voice.

He was obviously irritated, they both were.

Caroline sorta hated herself for bringing the mood down after how amazing the night's been but knowing that her boyfriend had the ability to strip anyone of their free will was terrifying to think about. All the people he's commanded to not fear him as he ripped into their flesh. Ordering them not to scream for their lives as they were being wrongfully attacked. What if she stepped out of line, or did something he didn't approve of, would he compel her too?

-_Now you're just being dramatic._

She tried convincing herself, but every new thing she learned about Klaus struck a chord that increased her paranoia. She trusted him.

But did all those other people trust him too? Caroline hated thinking this way.

Sitting up in her chair she finally breathed an "okay" before picking at her food with a fork.

Klaus sat back with a huff, observing her refusal to make eye contact with him. His hand twitched, itching to pull a cigarette out his pocket and silence his demons with a few puffs. The demons that spoke loudly in _her_ voice; to remind himself it wasn't actually Caroline calling him a 'worthless monster'...

But looking at her disapproving expression did very little convincing him his imagination wasn't a reality.

* * *

The limo ride back to school was cold and silent for a majority of the time.

Caroline aimlessly stared out the window with her cheek against the glass, watching all the trees disappear in the dark moonlit night as they passed by. Paying no mind to the vampire beside her who was doing the same on his side.

Klaus snuck a few glances but she never budged. They didn't leave the restaurant on speaking terms and that hadn't changed when they got in the limo. Caroline wouldn't even let him touch her.

Their talk regarding the morals, or lack there of, for compelling humans remained divided. Klaus refused to apologize for what he was and Caroline refused to apologize for having a conscience. She didn't allow him time to explain himself and their perfect first date ended in misery.

-I _bloody fuckin' knew it._

A fear Klaus never admitted to himself—or anyone—was the day Caroline would see him, the real him and realize she was making a mistake. That the risk didn't match the reward and he wasn't worth it. And the way she looked at him tonight, with such disappointment further proved his theory contest.

-_She'll leave, just like everybody else who sees you. You'll be alone just like Mikael always said._

He had never been more thrilled or grateful to see the pointy ends gates of the boarding school since he was seconds away from an emotional breakdown. Caroline's sigh of relief indicated she was just as appreciative to finally be free of the claustrophobic tension in the limo.

When the vehicle came to a complete stop, Caroline thanked the driver before climbing out and Klaus followed right after.

The campus was quiet, everyone probably on their rooms by now. It was a tolerable mist but Caroline's teeth still chattered and hands rubbed up and down her goosebump covered arms. Katherine didn't think a jacket went with the outfit, not thinking about afterwards.

Klaus noticed, quickly yanking his coat off his own back and draping it over her shoulders. The gesture was both sweet and suspicious. She was sure this was his attempt at breaking the icy wall she's built since leaving the restaurant.

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile, accepting the coat and pulling together over cover her body and crossing her arms.

Nodding, Klaus sighed as they walked through the opened gates together.

"Would you look at that," He pointed his head towards the big clock, "we made it back before curfew."

"With five minutes to spare." Caroline added.

Klaus stopped walking, licking his lips as he turned towards her.

"Look, Caroline I really don't want to end this great night on a bad note, alright?

"Neither do I." She agreed.

He scoffed. "That's why you've been giving me the silent treatment for the past 30 minutes."

Caroline rubbed her lips together nervously.

"So let's settle this right here, right now." Klaus took a step back to give her the floor. "Whatever is on your mind, and knowing you there's probably a lot, let's just get it out the way now instead of sleeping on it and fighting tomorrow."

-_He's thinking logically for once?_

She couldn't agree more. Tonight was going so well and despite how things ended, it was the most magical night Caroline's experienced with another. She too didn't want it to end sourly or thinking ill of Klaus for the remainder of the night. The fact that he was willing to talk out their disagreements was surprisingly mature of him, and felt giving it a try wouldn't hurt.

Though Klaus has never been one for confrontation, not even with her.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Okay well for starters, as much as I appreciate the dress and limo and basically everything else you did tonight," another breath, "I really don't feel comfortable with you spending so much money on me."

His eyebrows lifted confusedly. "Caroline—"

"And I'm not saying it wasn't sweet and romantic but, I just want you to know you don't have to present these grand gestures or gift me flashy things to win me over. It doesn't feel right, me accepting those things from you, especially knowing I could never do the same."

Klaus exhaled with a grin. "Sweetheart, as much as I appreciate you not being a gold digger I can assure you this isn't a big deal."

"Well it is to me." Caroline scoffed. "Look, you wanted me to be honest well here it is. You're not the first rich guy I've dated so I'm not starstruck or anything but you can't win me over with your riches. I'm a pretty modest girl; simple. Us just laying in my room reading, or drawing was way more relaxing than the $1000 pamper treatment you planned on giving me today."

"So what, I should apologize for wanting to make you feel special?" Klaus argued.

"Is that was this is about?" She asked.

"I—I don't know..." He frantically ran his hand through his curls. "Everything has been utter shit since we went public and tonight was meant to make you forget about all of that. To have one night where you feel special, exceptional, and realizing you didn't make a mistake...by choosing me."

Her heart silently crumbling and eyes glossy.

"You already do make me feel special. Everyday and all the time. How could you question that?"

He shrugged it off, imagining he was anywhere else. Wanting to hide away when feelings began running too deep.

He was caught off guard by her arms wrapping around his neck—wondering when she got so close in the first place.

"Hey, you do. With every touch, kiss and just from the way you look at me." Caroline claimed. "No one has ever looked at me the way you do, like I'm this precious piece of art or something."

"Because you are." Klaus smiled, and Caroline couldn't hide her blush.

For the first time she didn't mind—she wanted him to see that he was the only one to make her cheeks light up bright red.

"See, just like that. The way you make me feel is priceless." Kissing his lips quickly. "I like _you _Klaus, not your money. No materialistic thing you can offer me will ever compare to us just being together."

Klaus didn't even have it in him to argue, not when she was gazing into his eyes so lovingly like she meant every word. Not when knowing that she had no idea how exceptional she also made him feel. How even in this moment of being in her arms, with nothing but shy kisses and calm words between them he never experienced more peace.

Being with Caroline made Klaus forget about what he was, even if for a little while. He was a better man; an exceptional man.

He had to be, if such an exceptional girl cared this much for him.

Klaus's lips turned up sweetly, kissing her lips gently and lingering for a minute. Savoring her taste and essence.

He nodded. "Okay. Dial down on expensive gifts, got it."

"Except for important dates like anniversaries or birthdays. I expect the full package." She half joked.

He threw his head back with laughter. "Of course there's conditions."

She laughed along with him, scraping her teeth over her bottom lip anxiously as she mentally prepared to bring up her second, and last point of the night.

Busying her fingers with his blue tie to distract her nerves.

"Um, you wouldn't...I mean, you'd never compel me right?" Her eyes cautiously looked at his offended expression.

He gently pushed her away. "Of course not. I would never do that to you Caroline, how could you even ask?"

"Because you treat it like it's nothing. Then why do it to them and not me? You obviously know it's wrong, so why do it at all?"

"Caroline..." Klaus warned.

"Making people do and feel whatever you want them to and taking away their agency isn't okay and you obviously know that if you wouldn't do the same to me. So tell me why you do it?"

"Because I don't bloody care about them!" Klaus finally blurted.

"Klaus—"

"I don't care about them at all, alright? You wanted my honest answer love, well there it is." Klaus began. "All the people I feed off are merely a pass and go for me. So their thoughts, feelings and opinions mean nothing. I don't go as far as simply compelling them in order to take their blood, that's it. I do it because I need to, for survival. I don't care about hurting them but I care a lot about _you_. I would never force you to do anything with me or be with me. Everything we do would be at your own free will and nothing less. That, I can assure you."

Her eyes disapproving and arms crossed defenselessly.

Klaus sighed. "It's not pretty or glamorous but this is who I am Caroline, and I'm not changing just because I'm with you. Just like I wouldn't expect you to change for me."

Caroline didn't know how to feel about any of this, about Klaus and all the messy puzzle pieces that came with him. He felt zero remorse or guilt over what he was doing to people, but she knew he wasn't a bad man...he just happen to do bad things. Yet she trusted his claim of never harming her with no hesitation.

She nodded with another soft "okay", which meant she was anything but 'okay'. He could sense her wariness and conviction.

Klaus pressed his lips together, now standing directly in front of her again with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The inevitable question got caught in the middle of his throat, not looking forward to her response. He couldn't guess what she was thinking based off her facial expression alone.

Caroline slowly shook her head. "No."

Klaus's chest deflated in relief.

"It's just still taking me time to get use to being with you, a vampire." She explained walking towards him again. "Sometimes I forget that we're supernatural creatures who are technically supposed to hate each other. When we're together I feel, normal. For a split second there's bliss of being free from our responsibilities and judgements. Like I'm just any regular teenager who's going on a first date with her boyfriend, who she really likes."

His smirk returned to his face brightly.

"But then I'm slapped with the reminder that it's not real, and we do have responsibilities. And you're a vampire who lives off human blood and can compel people to do whatever you want with just a stare, while I'm neurotic witch who can destroy an entire cafeteria with just a scream." She sobbed a laugh to herself. "We're the complete opposite of normal and sometimes—I don't know, I miss living in the fantasy."

Her honesty was a shock to him, as much as his first instinct to comfort her. Remembering how natural it felt the night of the pep rally and she cried in his arms until she fell asleep. Being with Caroline made Klaus forget too; that he didn't need to play the role of the heartless man anymore. He didn't need to push her away because he wanted her to be close.

Sometimes he entertained the thought of showing her the real him, the ins and outs of who Klaus Mikaelson is and knowing she'd care for him all the same. A fantasy he enjoyed living in as well.

"Being normal is vastly overrated." He declared cheekily.

Caroline softly giggled.

"So, tone down on the money blowing and compulsion in front of you. I think I can manage that."

The tension was gone, dissipated into the cold air like nothing and she couldn't be more grateful of Klaus suggesting they talk tonight.

"Are you still upset with me?" He asked.

She tilted her head, with her arms around his neck again lazily and a huge smile stretching her still glossy lips. "Let's see, my totally awesome boyfriend just took me on the best date I've her been on. No, no I'm not still upset. Thank you for talking about it with me."

"Tonight was going too well to end so darkly. Besides, I hate it when we fight." He claimed.

Caroline's eyebrow raised amusingly. "That wasn't fighting, that was having a conversation. Besides, you love fighting with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, before we became an item and it was my primary duty to be a pain in your arse and vice versa."

She giggled against his lips as he captured hers with another kiss. Caroline melted into the embrace—clinging onto him as Klaus backed them against one of the freakishly large statues the headmistress loved so much. Caroline didn't even mind the pinch of pain as his tongue glided its way between her inviting lips, and hands securely on her waist.

A huge weight being lifted off both their chests after clearing the air. Despite everything they disagreed on, this was the perfect date and definitely made Caroline forget about the shenanigans of their boarding school. If anything their controversial conversation only made her like him more. She appreciated his honesty and the few times he opened up to her. Caroline didn't want Klaus to be any different than the guy that captured her attention, and soon heart.

Klaus kissed her bottom lip playfully before pulling away to admire her breathless state.

"Should I walk you back to your room and, maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier..." He suggested seductively, running his thumb over her cheekbone

The cold air wasn't the reason behind her growing goosebumps and hitched breath. His filthy promises made the juncture between her thighs throb with need.

Caroline bit down on her lip anxiously. "Umm," clearing her throat, "I'm pretty sure Katherine is in our room right now resting off a potential hangover, and I refuse to have a repeat of her interrupting."

His smirk dark and mischievous. "Oh come now, love don't tell me you've never fantasized about the thrill of being caught in the act?" Leaning into her ear. "So hot and bothered you can't resist the need to surrender to your deepest desires no matter where you are. Only to hear someone walk by, or potentially walk in and being too turned on to be shameful about them seeing you—or wanting them to."

She whimpered when he nibbled on her pulse point hotly—knowing that was one of her weak spots.

The way he was so smooth with words and seduction right on the spot should be illegal, or studied. But it made her all the more curious.

\- _You can't Caroline. You can't._

Managing to find the strength, her hands were against his chest to make a gap between their mutually hot bodies.

"Nice try buddy, but exhibitionism isn't my thing, nor will ever be." She claimed hesitantly, hiding her interest.

"Hmm, challenge accepted." Was all he said in response—shifting his eyes between her lips, eyes and body, but the suggestive tone behind it gave her pause.

There was no way she won this battle so easily but was too exhausted to press him about it. All she could think about was falling in bed and falling asleep in his arms but, both their dorms were occupied with roommates.

Caroline kissed him again, just enough to sedate the monster on her back.

"I'll text you when I'm in my room." She promised, walking away before his dimpled smile discouraged her strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!  
Creds to Fitzgerald's The Beauitful and Damned.


	15. Chapter 15

"No no no! Those are absolutely not the tables I ordered!" Caroline whined.

"But—but you said party tables." Dana defended.

Caroline rubbed her forehead irritably. "Yes, Dana. I told you to order four eight feet long white party tables with red, black and gold tablecloths. What did you bring me, hm? Four, _four_ feet long tables and only _white_ tablecloths. It completely ruined the entire decor. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?!"

The fellow witch gulped as her words began jumbling together which only irritated the Caroline more.

With the homecoming dance approaching sooner than Caroline anticipated, she realized how much work still needed to be done. All the preparations she assumed were already taken care of by the rest of the committee were actually a complete shit storm.

The most frustrating part was that everything had already been mapped out perfectly by Caroline herself. She picked out the colors, patterns, music and everything else to make the dance a success. In an attempt to be a more open minded leader and not take over the whole event, she distributed the responsibilities amongst her coven by providing them a list of things that were needed. Knowing Caroline Forbes, she specified every detail to avoid any conflict—and yet conflict was all she was met with when she arrived at the gym that afternoon.

Honestly she was a bit nervous at first to see everyone. With this being the first time she and her coven have been in the same room since the Klaus bombshell...

And after they bailed on a cheer practice, she was pleasantly surprised to see all of them in attendance for dance preparation; even Bonnie. However, it didn't take long for Caroline to be back in her element as 'woman in charge' especially when she saw how much they screwed everything up.

Dana's mouth opened and closed when trying to seek the most appropriate response. "I'm sorry. I just—"

Caroline raised her hand to halt any excuse she was thinking of.

"Don't apologize, just fix it." She demanded, before walking towards the music set-up where the DJ and orchestra would be posted. The band she hired were sound checking and her ears bled from the irritably slow tempo.

"Hey," Snapping her fingers twice, "will you guys pick up the tempo! This is supposed to be a homecoming dance, not a funeral."

Rushing over to the entrance of the gym with her clipboard in hand and a scowl on her face.

"Oh my god...the font on the banner is all wrong." Caroline growled. "I gave you the exact font and size, 'Lena. How did it get messed up?"

Elena scrunched her eyebrows. "Don't blame me. I gave them exactly what you asked for."

Caroline scoffed. "Well clearly something got lost in translation because the writing is so small not even a rat will be able to read it! Take it back for the proper banner I asked for, please."

Turning so quickly to rush over across the room to confront another disaster she didn't notice Elena mocking her expressions.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She asked the two stunned witches hanging up the lights. "You can't just hang the lights like that, they need to trickle down." Gesturing the movements.

"Ladies, c'mon what's going on?!" Caroline threw her hands up, completely fed up at this point. "We've had this planned before the semester even began, everything was set. So why is it all such a disaster? And why is everyone so dead? Where's the enthusiasm!"

Silence.

"You realize the dance is less than a month away, right? We have a lot to prove and now even less time to prepare than I thought."

The room was silent listening to her rant—everyone looking around awkwardly.

"Maybe if our 'leader' was actually around to help instead of stepping out on us to sneak around with vampires, things wouldn't be such a mess." Elena said coldly.

Caroline's head whipped around to face the straight-haired brunette witch whose arms crossed her chest defensively.

-_Well, it was only a matter of time before this came up._

She was actually shocked it took as long as it did for one of them to mention Klaus.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie who cowardly said nothing to defend her; not that she expected much.

The blonde scoffed walking towards her.

"Help? Are you kidding me? I basically planned this entire dance myself! All you had to do was follow my instructions by placing the orders of the exact items needed. That was literally all you had to do, now suddenly you being incapable of doing a simple task is my fault?!"

Elena's glare deepened.

"Secondly," pointing her finger, "yes, I am dating a vampire. I'm dating Klaus Mikaelson, alright?" She blurted. "The whole damn school and world knows now. And despite that, I've never allowed it to stop me from getting things done. My priorities have remained in check, can't say the same about all of you considering we not only wasted two perfectly good hours of practice because you guys were 'mad at me', but now we have to return 90% of these items that I already spent almost our entire budget on because you weren't paying attention out of spite."

Caroline took a much needed breath before continuing.

"Now look, I get this is still weird for everyone but I'm no longer sorry for my relationship. I'm also not going to keep apologizing for living my life and being happy. We were supposed to be more than a coven, we were supposed to be a family. And it sucks that you can't put your prejudices aside for me. but at least don't allow it to interfere with our work and all we've accomplished to make this year end right. So if you're trying to purposely sabotage this dance and the rest of the semester because you're pissed at me, remember this is on all our asses if it blows up. Not just mine."

Caroline had to give herself a mental pat on the back, considering she was panicking during this entire announcement. But she was serious about everything. She was sick and tired of feeling crappy for simply being happy, and apologizing for it. None of them even cared about Tyler, let alone her relationship with him, no suddenly they're all acting as if he was the perfect boyfriend.

Was cheating a right thing to do? No. Was lying to everyone acceptable? Definitely not. But it happened, over and done with, now Caroline was ready to move on from the drama. She was ready to move on with Klaus—whether they liked it or not.

"So, anyone else wanna blame me or my relationship for all the horrible things happening in their lives? Please I'm all ears. Let's just get it over with now."

The room was silent again—except a few murmurs among a few of the witches. Caroline knew all of them had a lot to say, a lot of them were still confused and possibly hurt. Bonnie appeared unaffected as she stayed quiet and barely made eye contact with her former friend.

Quite frankly, Caroline was tired of trying to get through to them. The wounds were still fresh and nothing she could say or do was going to make her trustworthy in their eyes just yet. But she knew this dance was important to all of them as much as to her, and they didn't want to graduate with a shit show as the end of the year event. So, at this point they could hate her as much as they wanted but as long as they contributed to making this event a success she didn't care how they were feeling.

"Alright then, let's get back to work." Caroline commanded.

Everyone scurried around to their respectable tasks.

"Some speech. Pretty sure you scared the knickers off each and every one of them." Rebekah praised—walking up to her from behind with a box of decorations.

Caroline gave the younger Mikaelson a soft smile that contradicted her initial frustrated state.

Rebekah was the only vampire on the homecoming committee. Not because she needed to be there but because she wanted to, thus granted Caroline's acceptance. Truthfully, she was doing a much better job at her responsibilities than all the witches combined.

"Not for lack of trying." She laughed. "I wish our first conversation together as a team wasn't me yelling and bossing them around."

Rebekah scoffed. "You said nothing wrong but tell them the cold bloody truth, which is that they've been petty for no reason. And if they can't handle it then they can kick rocks."

Caroline grinned. "Hey, thanks for helping, by the way. Vampires aren't even in the committee this year so you really didn't need to."

She shrugged, dropping the box on the table. "I wanted to. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a Mikaelson sibling that actually enjoys school events. I'm the party planner of my family. Back home I arranged all my siblings' 'surprise' birthday parties and other arrangements, as I'm sure Nik has already told you."

Caroline pressed her lips together anxiously. Her mind quickly saw switching from wanting to ask details about Klaus's birthday to the suggestive tone in Rebekah's words.

Though she and Rebekah weren't best friends—barely friends at all—she was still her teammate and felt guilty for not saying anything thing about liking her brother. She didn't know how she'd react or respond to the news. Rebekah never disrespected Caroline, and actually seemed to admire her. Also Caroline wasn't sure of how much she already knew or if Klaus had informed her of anything.

"Rebekah I—"

"If you're going to try giving me some pathetic excuse for why you didn't tell me you fancied my narcissist of a brother, don't waste your breath." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's okay, really Caroline. I don't care that you and Nik are together. The fact that he's finally romantically involved with someone decent might actually loosen him up a bit. And if anything he should've been the one to give me a heads up—could've been in your good graces much earlier."

Her forehead creased. "Wait, Rebekah I hope you don't think I was only nice to you because of Klaus. I assure you that's definitely not true."

Rebekah hummed. "Well it wouldn't be the first time someone's befriended me just to get closer to one of my brothers..." She said somberly while toying with a ribbon in

Caroline attempted at comforting the clearly hurt girl but Rebekah quickly shrugged it off with a subtle sniffle.

"Anyways, I should be putting these party favors in the back room. At least one of us managed to get something right." She winked as she began walking away with the big box trapped between her arms.

"Oh, and Caroline..." the blonde vampire turned around, "I don't care who you are, if you ever hurt my brother I will pull out your spine through your throat."

Rebekah wickedly smiled before proceeding towards the back room.

The familial behavior undeniable given how they both exchanged threats.

Nonetheless she was relieved Rebekah was seemingly fine with her dating her brother, but was now curious of the extent of Klaus's relationships with his siblings.

Rarely did she see him hanging out with, or talking to Rebekah or Kol on campus. His other siblings she's never met, they were much older and didn't attend the school; besides the youngest Henrik. On their second 'date', Klaus only briefly discussed his family life with her and even from the vague details Caroline knew he held some resentment. He didn't like talking about them, specifically his father, the other night having seemed triggering for him. Rebekah seemed close to him but it was difficult to determine whether the feeling was mutual.

The entire Mikaelson family was one giant red question mark. Such a complex and beautiful group of people, with centuries worth of sins, secrets and baggage. It was a challenge to read how any of them were actually thinking and Caroline's only met three of them. Even dating Klaus, Caroline was still getting to know him and each layer discovered was more trippy than the next.

Her thoughts dissipated from the high pitch squeal leaving her mouth when two hands grabbed her hips determinedly.

She was prepared to set whoever it was on fire—whipping her head around dramatically only to be met with her smirking vampire.

"Seriously!" Caroline whined, harshly shoving him in the chest.

"Ouch. And hello to you too..." Klaus said rubbing the invisible wound.

Her eyes rolled at his fake injury. "I'm sure that hurt a lot." She said sarcastically and his smile deepened. "You can't sneak up on me like that. What are you doing here anyways, I thought you were working on your senior project?"

Klaus shrugged. "I was, but decided to take a break to visit my hardworking muse and see what she's up to..."

"Well your muse is close to catching a legal case for killing her teammates." She bitterly smiled.

"Sounds like my kind of party." He teased—Caroline's glare making him laugh.

"Maybe one of those watered down coffee drinks from the café you adore so much will cheer you up." He offered.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from giving in so easily. He always had a way of making her fall back into his traps of charm and dimples.

Though she wasn't a fan of him catching her off guard, words couldn't describe how happy she was to see him. With all the anxiety that erupted from her incompetent coven members, seeing a familiar and lively face was definitely the cure to not go insane.

Stressing about the dance, decorations and other obligations aside, Caroline just missed him. He was fairly busy himself so she hadn't seen him all day—and somehow he'd become even more attractive if that was possible.

Caroline threw her head back with a huff. "Sweet offer, but I can't. My coven are a bunch of petty delinquents who screwed up everything I—we have worked so hard on. And now I have to send it all back and reorder everything. With no time or money to spare."

Klaus nodded, gazing around the room and cringing at the multiple imperfections of design and props.

"Mhm, I see. Well it takes time to perfect a masterpiece love, you'll get there. Just be patient." He assured.

"Says the most impatient guy I've ever met." She scoffed crossing her arms.

"Touché." He smirked. "But I was patient with you, wasn't I?"

Her face lit up for the first time all day.

She looked up at him adoringly. "Yeah, you were. Just like I'm patient with you."

His smirk grew.

"Besides, you stopping by definitely took my mind off of all of it for a good second. Thank you." She smiled appreciatively.

"I've been told that I'm quite the great distraction." He charmingly winked.

She could feel thousands of eyes centering on her and Klaus. Like time froze with everyone in the gym pointing their attention directly at them with curious gazes as if they were aliens.

In a way, they kinda were.

After giving such a strong and public speech about no longer being shameful about her relationship, Caroline never felt more embarrassed than right now. Not of Klaus but of all the attention he brought with him when they were together. No one was saying anything but their silence spoke more than words ever could.

Instead of dwelling on the past and reducing heeled to fear, the bubbly blonde decided to shake off the nerves and focus back on the man in front of her, who was oblivious to the constant self-battles occurring in her head.

Surprising them both, Caroline leaned forward to kiss him.

In front of her entire coven.

Klaus's eyes were still open for awhile, caught off guard by yet another bold move from the unpredictable witch. He responded just as eagerly. The kiss was quick and casual but—besides the cafeteria scene, they haven't displayed and affection towards each other publicly at school. It was liberating and joyous for both of them to no longer deprive themselves of simply kissing each other whenever they wanted.

All the gasps and harsh whispers tuned out from their mutual moaning as Klaus attempted to deepen the kiss.

"Hmm, I should start sneaking up on you more often." He half joked with another peck, pulling her forward by the hips until their fronts were aligned.

Caroline adorably squealed when his grip tightened and puckered lips lowered to her jaw and neck.

"Klaus, stop. Everyone's looking at us..." She shyly remarked with a giggle.

His shoulders lifted carelessly. "Let them. I don't care if we give the entire gym a show. Knowing I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want makes any possible judgment pale in comparison."

Her happiness was through the roof—it felt too scary to be real. Hearing how much he wanted her and not caring who saw was exhilarating.

"Mhm well, I suppose flattery actually does have its perks. But don't get used to it." Caroline playfully poked him in the chest.

Klaus wanted to attempt at another kiss but his stressed blonde was already out of his arms and storming over to two witches hanging lights from a ladder.

"DO NOT JUST DROOP THEM OVER LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT! Trickle, ladies. Trickle!" She pointed towards the lights, then gestured her fingers like a falling waterfall. "My god, do I have to do everything myself around here!"

Eyes blue and bugged as her nose flared into a deep flustering red—an image Klaus was itching to catch on paper.

He shoved his hands in his pockets walking until he was directly behind her again.

"You alright, love?"

Her palm swept over her face frustratingly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like a dance I've been waiting to organize my entire five years at this school isn't turning into a complete mess."

Klaus's lips formed a frown. He hated seeing her so stressed and feeling there was nothing he could do to relieve it.

Light bulb.

His frown twisted into an amused smirk as a racy thought came to mind.

"Well, you're never going to get anything done with that attitude. Besides," bending down to her level to whisper in her ear, "you're far too tense right now to be planning anything."

"I am not tense." She sternly declared. "I just hate disorganization, especially when I go out of my way so that those problems are avoided."

"And I thought I was the control freak in this relationship." Klaus teased.

"Don't start with me Mikaelson." Caroline spat, which added to Klaus's amusement.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm just saying you need to relax—"

"I don't have time to relax! I have a deadline, a deadline I now have to extend because now I have even more work to do!" She said frantically.

Klaus's eyes squinted curiously as Caroline's arms crossed over her waist heatedly; in more distress putting pressure on herself for no reason.

Without waiting another second, Klaus abruptly pulled her by the arm. "Come with me."

She yelped loudly—shockingly no one noticed her dramatic reaction.

"Hey!" She quietly hissed as he led her out of the gym doors and into the girls locker room. "Klaus I can't just leave—"

He ignored all her protest, and no one else stopped him when he gently and subtly pushed her in the empty room. Closing and locking the locker room doors securely before turning back to the infuriated blonde.

"What the hell are—"

Her question muffled by his lips molding against hers as he backed her against the cold metal of the lockers. The initial pain didn't matter as she instantly melted into the kiss, sighing into his mouth and rolling her body up against his.

"Klaus..." She breathed against his lips, trying to battle with her desires and priorities. "Klaus...I need to get back—"

"As oddly arousing as your neurotic state usually is, you're far too stressed to focus on any dance. It's not only distracting your concentration but it's driving me crazy. Let me help you." Nipping her lip teasingly.

Caroline whimpered in surrender—gripping onto the back of his neck and threading her fingers through his hair encouragingly. Missing his lips and the unexplainable sensation they drove through her body.

The annoyance, irritation and worries about the dance decor fizzed out as his hands wandered down her body until finding her hips. Lifting her until her legs wrapped around his waist and speeding them to the athletic coach's office.

She squealed when she found herself perched atop the coach's desk with Klaus standing between her legs—widening to let him in. His dominance was unfairly arousing.

Klaus still attacking her lips like a starving man and Caroline was more than willing to appease his appetite. The fact that they were making out in the locker room, where any girl could walk into—and propped up on their coach's desk wrapped around Klaus Mikaelson's body made Caroline feel feverish.

Deep down she knew this was inappropriate, and there was much to do in regards to the preparations but...

His tongue skillfully licking inside her mouth screamed otherwise.

-_No, no Caroline! You have responsibilities, obligations! Play time is for later._

Her irritating conscience wouldn't let her enjoy the bliss in peace. But she knew it was right—she needed to find the strength...had to...but he was just too good at this seduction technique.

"Klaus, we can't..." She protested in between kisses.

"Mmm, and why is that?" His lips ghosted over hers tortuously.

-_Yeah, why is that again?_

"Because we're in a public locker room. Anybody could come in here."

He shrugged. "You're probably right..." He nonchalantly said with a smirk while pushing his front more against hers.

"And that doesn't faze you at all?"

Klaus chuckled in her ear. "Sweetheart, I'm 500 years old. I've done a lot worse in even more public places, and I think you know I'm rather shameless kind of guy. Besides, my lady is in distress and it's my job to relieve her of that burden."

His fearless attitude to the prospect of getting caught confused as much as fascinated her. How could he possibly not fear, or even have anxiety about the prospect of someone catching them in a compromising position?

She moaned when his teeth tugged on her earlobe gently. "Right, and your intentions aren't selfish at all?"

He smirked against her cheek. "Think of it as two birds, one stone."

Caroline shook her head giggling.

In so many ways, Klaus was different from anyone that's ever been in her life. He lived for himself, however he saw fit without the fear of consequences or judgment. Did what he wanted, when he wanted and didn't let anyone say otherwise. It was admirable and foreign, but made Caroline wish that his bravery would rub off on her eventually.

Klaus cut off any further verbal attempt with a lasting kiss to her lips—a deep moan escaping them when his mouth ventured south to her neck as his greedy hand inched up her dress.

Eyes closed peacefully and bottom lip turning red and swollen from her teeth gnawing at it in delight. There was no way she could stop him now, and quite frankly she didn't want to. Her body tensed delightfully when his hand caressed her inner thigh and lips lowered towards her chest.

He could taste the blood rushing to the surface, her pulse racing and breath hitching; only turning him on more. Relishing in the fantasy of tasting the red liquid oozing out of her body and into his eager mouth.

A smirk formed in between his kisses from Caroline's soft sighs of encouragement. Deciding to test the boundaries further, he kissed lower and lower—down the valley of her breasts to her covered stomach. His hungry stare leaving her face; not mating to miss a second of the erotic view. Caroline's eyes were still closed as she took in the feeling of his skillful mouth and irresistible affections. She wondered how it was possible for anyone to be this seductive.

Caroline's eyes shot open when suddenly, the big bad and arrogant vampire was on his knees before with a question in his eyes. A question he had already asked; that excited her and awakened her senses.

She gasped when her leg was lifted over one of his shoulders—breathing labored and mouth practically dry when she realized what he was trying to do.

Her dress lifted higher to her waist, enough to give Klaus the perfect view of her damp lacy panties. The way he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue cutting on his sharp fang like a knife made her thighs tense.

"Is this okay?" He asked in a whisper, his lips trailing kisses up her inner thigh while their eye contact remained.

Caroline had to fight the urge of closing her eyes again and getting lost in him before he even did anything. He had to survive heard her heart racing—trying not to pop out of her chest from anticipation. The hoops she has jumped through since being with him have been scary, and yet all she wanted to do was jump more and more. Into the abyss of the euphoria she knew he could give. To no longer tease her curiosity and follow her heart instead of of her mind for once.

Without another moment of hesitation, she chewed on her bottom lip while slowly nodding.

His pleased smile grew and eyes dark as they flicked between her face and throbbing center.

Caroline's hands gripped the wooden desk tightly as his kisses went higher up her inner thigh. A soft moan left her in the wake of Klaus's hot breath awakening her arousal flow.

Her breath caught caught in her throat when their eyes met again; both had dark eyes with lust behind them but also adoration in Klaus's.

No one had ever looked at the way Klaus did. He made her feel sexy, powerful and wanted. His impact on her was more effective than let on but Caroline wasn't complaining.

Klaus stroked her legs gently which only made her squirm on the desk more. Their eye contact still present as his hands went under the skirt and hooked his fingers into her panties.

The blonde witch carefully observed him drag the flimsy piece of fabric down her long legs slowly; leaving a few kisses along the way. Instantly she felt the coldness hit her now bare center when she kicked the clothing item off her ankles—causing an unwelcome chill. But her shivers sprang from more than one source. No man had ever seen her like this; so vulnerable and exposed even though she was still 95% dressed. Caroline didn't know why she so quickly and easily trusted Klaus with her body but she did.

Instinctively she tried closing her legs but Klaus kept them apart, his lustful gaze staring at her blooming pussy with hunger and determination. She was stunning—hot and bothered with her dripping cunt right in his face. Klaus had never been more flustered in his life.

Briefly did she notice his vampire features as he took it all in. Licking his chops and his lustful red eyes teasing her desires.

She blushed when Klaus caught her staring.

"Don't ever be ashamed for what you want Caroline. You're beautiful, lively and so damn sexy. I want you to watch me, see what I'm doing to you and know how badly I desire to taste you." He cooed with another kiss that distracted all her insecurities.

God she loved his voice, and all the filthy things it promised.

Her hips jerked forward and grip on the desk grew tighter. The fear and anxiety was gone and replaced with lust and anticipation.

"Klaus please..." She groaned.

She was sure he would marvel in her stroking his ego even more but she didn't care. Not right now. Not when she was propped up on a desk, in the girl's locker room with her insanely hot boyfriend between her legs with promises of euphoria. She was a mess and in desperate need of his release.

Caroline gasped when his finger teased the slit experimentally, testing the waters to make sure this was still comfortable for her. Her heavy panting encouraged him more as he brushed the finger against her aching clit.

He victoriously smirked at her breath hitching and hips jerking forward at the action.

The way he hissed from her arousal drenching his finger as it stroked her purposely. Loving the knowledge that her throbbing heat was all his doing-all for him as he drew out her sweet noises of desperation.

A heavy gulp bobbed in his throat when hiking her leg over his shoulder for better access. Their eyes burning into each other hotly. Caroline nearly whimpered from the predatory glint in his eyes.

The blonde witch didn't have to wait longer as the aggressive chill ran over her body when his finger was quickly replaced with his lips.

"Mmm..." Caroline's muscles tensed and back arched. Her whimpers loud and known from the electrifying sensation. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress any further verbal appreciation, but Klaus was having none of it.

Pleased with her reaction, he groaned as he took a long flat lick up her pussy. Moaning against her sensitive skin at the potent sweetness of her natural juices effortlessly flowing into his mouth. The vibrations against her center only made Caroline tremble harder on the desk.

His tongue swiped across her slick heat again and delved inside the hole teasingly.

"Oh my god..." She loudly moaned, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

There was an echo in the locker room that could be heard from outside in the hallway. The humiliation she already anticipated if someone walked in on them right now was severe.

"Shh, you wouldn't want anyone curious about what that noise was. Would you?" Klaus devilishly smirked—locking eyes with her while turning his head to kiss her inner thigh again.

Her vision was hazy and mind fuzzy but, the way he was looking at her was too overwhelming. Caroline figured he would be amazing at this but, her expectations were exceeded beyond her wildest dreams. Tyler definitely didn't know what he was doing and she was glad for experiencing another first with Klaus. There was no way she was stopping this or allowing anyone to interrupt this time. Not after that teaser; she was ready for the whole thing.

Caroline pushed her heel down on his shoulder to bring him closer, making Klaus chuckle under his breath.

"Did you want something love?"

He got a rise out of making her blush.

Her blue eyes stormy and dark.

"No more teasing." She breathed, boldly running her fingers through his curls to push him towards where she needed him the most.

"Touch me." Caroline practically begged.

He lowly moaned at her demand; she didn't realize how much that turned him on. How she so quickly gained confidence with him enough to make it known what she wanted from him.

Giving into her orders, Klaus obeyed by putting his mouth back on her. Both sighing in relief at the agonizing pleasure. Caroline tugged on his hair harder than intended but the swipes of his tongue and the sexy burn of his stubble brushing between her thighs was making her thrash. Her head tilted back in pleasure, and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as much as she could without breaking skin.

-_This is unreal. This can't be real..._

Klaus's tongue was merciless—teasing her, dipping in and out leisurely. Caroline's entire body began to heat up and ache for attention.

As if reading her mind, Klaus's free hand ventured up her torso until it landed on her sensitive breasts confined by the bra. She sighed as he began massaging the mounds skillfully in his large hands. Caroline's hips nearly shot off the desk when he tweaked a nipple between his fingers while still keeping his mouth occupied. Covering her mouth again to keep her harsh moans down but Klaus was making that more difficult—especially when she looked down. Appreciating and lusting over the view of all mighty and powerful self-named vampire king Klaus Mikaelson, on his knees, head between her thighs and providing her the most intense pleasure.

Caroline whined when he pulled away again.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, his lips coated with her glistening essence as he placed an open mouthed kiss to her center.

She licked over her lip slowly at the sight. Caroline appreciated the question, and him always making sure she was comfortable with whatever they were doing. He made everything about her and that warmed her all around.

Frantically nodding, she smiled pushing a curl out of his face. "Mhm, yeah—yeah just don't stop."

Klaus smirked before diving back in her abyss, circling his tongue around her clit. One hand over her mouth and the other buried in his curls as she moaned loudly again while grounding herself against his overzealous lips.

It was when he gradually inserted a finger inside of her that Caroline felt she was going to pass out. Then he added another one before mercilessly thrusting into her dripping sex and driving them both wild. Her head lolling and his groans heightening.

The way her vaginal walls clenched around his fingers and toes curled indicated she was close.

Caroline's legs quivered with every stroke of his finger and swipe of his tongue. Until today she didn't think it was possible for one to feel such immense pleasure from an odd source. All the unfortunate sex talk she had with her friends didn't prepare her for all Klaus had to offer. They whined about barely being able to hit an orgasm from a partner while Caroline was certain he could make her come twice within minutes of each other—if he wanted.

Her belly tensed and hand gripped harder on his hair when his tongue vigorously flicked against her clit. He moaned in delight from her violent action—stirring him on more as he was determined to push her over that cliff of ecstasy. Never has he desired to bring someone this much pleasure before.

"God, I'm so close." Caroline announced with a moan, rocking her hips against his thrusting fingers for more friction.

Suddenly not caring who heard her or who walked in. Her end was so near she could taste it, and no one was going to stop her undoing.

"Come for me love." Klaus softly demanded, sucking on her clit and still kneading her breasts before sinking his hand down to her waist.

He held her up securely as he locked her to an orgasm. The tension in her stomach snapped, sending Caroline over the edge wildly with a deep moan pounding against the palm covering her mouth. Eyes tight shut and body shaking from the intensity.

-_Wow, what the hell was that!_

She was thankful for his assistance or she would've collapsed forward on top of him. Caroline licked her dry lips when removing her hand from her mouth, vision hazy and blurred as her body prepared to recover.

Klaus continued to lazily kiss and lick her sweetness; not wanting a ounce of it to not be in his mouth. He could already sense himself growing addicted to the erotic taste of Caroline Forbes' desires, and knowing it was for him only.

Her grip on his hair loosened as she began coming down from her high.

Running her fingers through her own damp curls, looking down at the unfairly attractive man still on his knees in front of her. His deep pink lips glistening with her release.

She hummed at the feel of him peppering kisses between her inner thighs.

Their eyes met again like two waves crashing into each other. Klaus looked more than satisfied with himself, popping his drenched fingers into his mouth one by one to lick off the excess.

-_Smug ass._

Caroline watched intently. A small blushing smile made its way to her face while, biting her lip bashfully as he smiled up at her.

Her body still trembling as he kissed his way up, leaving an open mouth kiss on her clothed stomach and swells of her breasts. She could feel his evident erection nudging her leg.

His tongue licked a path up her neck before reaching her face and kissing her lips passionately.

Caroline caressed his tongue with hers slowly, keeping his face between her small palms. She moaned at the odd taste of her desire lingering on his tongue—surprisingly aroused by it.

She never thought much about a partner going down on her. Not purposefully, but she was so used to not doing sexual things with Tyler—despite his persistence—it never crossed her mind, but any expectation was triumphed by the gifted vampire.

Klaus left a lasting kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against her sweaty one.

"Wow..." Caroline breathed.

"Feeling better?" He asked smugly, settling between her legs.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. She was sure his ego was loving her right now.

"How was it, for your first time? Did I make a good first impression?" Softly kissing her cheek.

Caroline laughed placing her arms around his neck. "I don't think you need anymore praise from me today."

Klaus smirked.

"But," she sighed, "it was incredible."

He hummed. "Well, you were pretty incredible yourself. The most divine combination of tang and sweetness I've ever sampled."

She blushed profusely at his words, then smiling into another heavy kiss that made of their heads spin with happiness. Both smiling against each other's mouth, tongues tangling and bodies rubbing against each other. Klaus's hands caressed up and down her sides while Caroline's arms grasped around his neck tighter. Neither wanted any space between their bodies, pressing as close as possible.

Klaus felt not only prideful but also giddy at Caroline's desperation for him as she clinger onto him tightly. He was excited and honored to experience another first with her, their interactions becoming more intimate. In a way it felt like a first for him as well.

Of all the times Klaus had sought pleasure from another it was either about the release, or distraction but with Caroline it was meaningful—real. They didn't even need to have sex to experience such intimacy together—he felt it just by looking at her, being with her. Giving in and taking in all she could offer. The way she made him feel, and the way she looked at him with such sincerity.

In a two century immortal lifespan, he's never come across anyone or anything more ominous.

Pecking her lips lightly and pulled away to look down at her sweetly.

Caroline tore her eyes away from his intimate gaze. "I don't want to but I really should start heading back in there. They're going to wonder where I escaped to and your sister is going to threaten me again."

His jaw clenched. "She what?"

"Okay, calm down. Remind me to never joke around with you." Caroline laughed at his stern face. "She was just being a good sister. She cares about you and was just looking out for you."

He scoffed. "All Rebekah cares about is sticking her nose in everyone's business, particularly mine."

"Or maybe, she just wants to know what's going on in her extremely secretive brother's life." Caroline lightheartedly added while combing her fingers through his hair.

He liked when she did that.

The Mikaelson siblings weren't only a mystery to the public but to each other as well, apparently. Caroline knew Klaus claimed to not be close to any of his siblings but at some point he was—what changed?

Klaus mumbled something before kissing the circle of freckles on the blonde's nose cutely that made her squirm.

"Go out with me tonight." He said, deciding to ignore her comment.

Caroline tilted her head. "Yeah, okay." She said sarcastically. "And what do you have planned for us this time? Another fancy dinner and carriage ride, rich boy?"

He laughed into another kiss. "I was thinking of something a bit more casual. Perhaps a small gathering at The Hole, with a few friendly vampire classmates..." Klaus said hesitantly.

And suddenly it was like a huge ice bucket of water just dropped over head.

The blonde witch looked at him confusingly with a frown on her forehead.

She was more surprised than anxious by his request.

"What?"

Klaus shoulders slumped when he sighed. "I figured you might be thrown off by that."

She shook her head licking her lips. "I mean, yeah." Nervously laughing. "I'm just surprised that's all." Caroline hesitated.

-_More like you're a nervous wreck._

"I like you Caroline, a lot, actually," he nervously smiled, "and I think you like me too."

She did.

"I enjoy you and I'm glad we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. At first the thought of being with you terrified me, but I think we have a good thing going here."

Caroline pressed her lips together while her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"I want you to know my friends, the few I have at least. Who are a lot more welcoming than yours have been and who are quite eager to meet you—the real you." Brushing his nose against hers cutely.

Caroline was conflicted on how to feel. Of course she was thrilled to finally be with Klaus and to not have to fear anyone knowing about it anymore. Being open and acting like any regular couple was refreshing but, the prospect of meeting his friends made it all feel so real. It was easy; living in a bubble that only consisted of them and their tenderness. Their intimacy and understandings. But meeting his friends, becoming a part of his world full of vampires and controversy, intimidated the young witch.

Like all at once it began to sink in that she was really dating Klaus Mikaelson. But this was what she wanted, he was who she wanted and was willing to see every step through, no matter how much it scared her. Not to mention she would never pass up discovering more things about him.

After having a mental conversation with herself, her swollen pink lips formed a sweet smile as she pulled him closer.

"You know, you're not an easy person to say 'no' to..." She teased.

"Hmm so I've been told." He smirked. "So, is that a yes?"

Caroline twisted her lip between her teeth. "Umm, is Aurora going to be there?"

Klaus's face fell into a neutral state.

"She is..." he confirmed.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Oh...I just assumed after the cafeteria thing, you two weren't speaking anymore."

-_Wishful thinking._

He smirked, tracing her cheek softly with his finger. "Initially yes but we talked about it the next day. Can't exactly avoid each other forever when we hang in the same group."

Caroline slightly winced at the fact that Klaus was still in contact with Aurora—and the fact that they made up and he didn't tell her about it.

-_No, no you're not jealous! You are not jealous! Who did he go down on just now, huh?!_

She felt ridiculous even entertaining the possibility that she could be envious of the fiery redhead. Deep down Caroline knew there was nothing to be jealous about. Klaus has been honest on he and Aurora's relationship—if you could call it that. That it was strictly physical and sex based. Even about their last night together...

-_Yeah, this isn't making me feel any better._

Caroline knew Klaus's feelings towards her were genuine and the way they were together couldn't be staged. Aurora never got to experience this Klaus, the romantic and vulnerable version that he kept in a closet for majority of his Immortal life. She never saw the man underneath the monster like Caroline did—so why was she apprehensive?

-_Maybe because your boyfriend still being besties with his ex fuck buddy is kinda disturbing._

Or maybe it was because of how casual Klaus spoke about Aurora and their time together. No shame in saying he's fucked her more than a hundred times like it's nothing, while in the same breath saying he cares about her and they're friends. Their 'bond' was odd to Caroline and something she honestly didn't want too many details about-for now.

"Hey," Klaus's silky voice interrupting her troubling thoughts, "you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Aurora. Me and her are done, we've _been_ done. What me and her had doesn't even hold a candle to _this_. What we have is real." He assured with a light kiss to her lips.

Whenever Klaus described their relationship Caroline couldn't resist feeling warm inside—her happiness renewed.

This was real, and happening and no meaningless fling was ruining that.

Caroline leaned in for a quick kiss, lightly tugging the curls on the back of his neck.

"Okay, I'll go because this seems really important to you, and it actually means a lot that you want me in your life like this. Though being in a room full of booze, drugs and surrounded by a class of vampires who hate me is a little unsettling."

"Love, they don't hate you, they just don't know you. You're a Forbes witch after all, they were never meant to know you but once upon a time, neither was I." He laughed brushing her hair from her face. "But they want to at least try to understand. And now that you're with me they won't dare to cross you, so you have nothing to worry about."

She briefly contemplated before finally nodding. "Okay."

Making Klaus's face lit up like a kid in a candy store as he kissed her passionately but slowly. Caroline felt his lips turning up into a smile against her mouth, and she wished she could melt into him like them for longer.

A loud banging sounds outside in the hallways broke up their lip-lock.

Caroline sighed. "I really need to get back in there before they burn down the entire gym."

Klaus smirked. "We wouldn't want that. A coven without a leader can result in anarchy."

"Then good thing they have me, whether they like it or not." The blonde giggled before pecking him on the lips once more.

He helped her slide off the desk gracefully. Keeping his hands to himself as she adjusted her dress back in place and combed her fingers through her hair. Turning towards the nearest mirror to make sure the little makeup she applied wasn't completely smudged.

Klaus rolled his eyes smirking. "You look perfect."

Her reflection gave him a smile before she turned to face him again.

Their lips met quickly but sweetly.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tonight, _love_." Caroline mocked, turning on her heel heading back to the gym.

* * *

After Caroline ventured back to her homecoming responsibilities, Klaus returned to his own obligations. Spending an hour in the on-campus art studio to work on his senior project.

He changed his subject last minute and was working furiously to make up for the lack of time. Like most of his unfinished pieces, this one was top secret. No one had seen it yet, not even Caroline. Klaus always viewed his art as equivalent to a diary, and every sketch in his book or splash of paint on a canvas was a new entry.

Quickly his life became predictable, basic and routined. For an immortal, it was easy to get bored. But the unconventionally unexpected friendship, turned relationship, with Caroline reminded him of life's curve balls. And how she so easily inspired him without realizing it.

Working so vigorously, Klaus didn't sense anyone approaching the door; definitely not expecting Kol and Rebekah nagging at each other before walking in the room.

Klaus's eyes widened as he immediately covered the canvas with a white sheet.

"Bloody hell..." He murmured.

"See, I told you he'd be here." Kol bragged and Rebekah's eyes rolled.

"As if I didn't already know. I'm closer to him than you are, remember?"

Klaus groaned. "Do you two have absolutely nothing better to do than bother me with your existence?"

Kol shrugged. "Well where's the fun in that?" Leaning against the whiteboard with crossed arms.

The older Mikaelson frustratingly threw his brushes into a bucket.

"Was there something you wanted or are you just bored?"

Rebekah pretended to ponder. "Hmm, oh yeah there was something I've been meaning to do."

She harshly smacked him on the head, stunning Klaus and amusing Kol who raised his eyebrows.

"What the—are you bloody mad!" Klaus growled.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Caroline?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Last I checked I don't have to run my personal affairs by you." Klaus said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do when it involves the captain of my squad, someone that I have to work with everyday." Rebekah scoffed. "And it would have been great to hear the news from my own brother instead of being caught off guard like the rest of the school."

"Maybe you should've taken my offer and delivered Freya's wedding invitation that morning instead. He and the feisty blonde presented me with quite the little morning call." Kol grinned.

"You know that threat of ripping out your liver still stands." Klaus threatened.

Kol covered his heart dramatically.

Rebekah's eyes grew. "Wait, even Kol knew?!"

Klaus could feel a migraine forming.

"Oh darling sister, how I love when you wallow, but can you blame him? We all knew deep down I've always been Nik's favorite sibling." The menacing younger vampire proudly claimed.

"In your wet dreams, maybe." She spat.

"Enough, both of you." Klaus demanded taking his bucket of brushes and walking towards the sink to wash them off. "Don't be a child, Rebekah. Not that it matters but I didn't tell anybody about me and Caroline. Kol stumbled upon us but no one really knew until she came forward to the whole school at once. So are you satisfied now? Does that make you feel better about your pathetic insecurities?" He bit out.

"Yes, actually." She affirmed with a wide grin.

Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"I'll give it to ya, that witch of yours has more balls than I gave her credit for. That cafeteria stunt, legendary." Kol praised. "I think she'll fit into our family just fine."

The other two siblings gasped, for two different reasons.

"You really think she'll stick around long enough for them to reach that step in the relationship?" Rebekah scoffed.

Kol's shoulders lifted. "The girl sacrificed her entire reputation to be with our lovely older brother. Something tells me she's here for the long haul."

The emotions running through Klaus's body was making him sick; he didn't get sick. Hearing Kol speak about Caroline staying long-term was terrifying. They barely had a full week as a couple and his siblings stood, already welcoming her in as one of them.

But she's not, and he would never allow her to be consumed in the toxic environment that kept him captive for over a century.

"That's never going to happen so you two can stop talking about it now." Klaus said sternly, washing his hands in the sink.

"Oh come on, Nik." Kol walked over to a disgruntled Klaus, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Don't you wanna bring Caroline to the wedding and show her off to all the prissy guests that mother's inviting? Or your favorite pastime, sticking it to father and telling him where he can shove it."

In a second Klaus turned, pushing Kol's back against the whiteboard in a harsh thud; leaving a dent. His forearm pressed into his neck as he held him above ground and his vampire features on full display.

"Maybe I wasn't being clear." Klaus hissed.

"Let him go Nik!" Rebekah begged, but he only pressed his arm harder—making Kol slightly whimper in pain.

"So let me break this down to you again. Caroline is _never_ meeting our family, understood? She's never stepping foot anywhere near that place and neither am I, and you can tell mother and Freya I said that." His comment pointed towards his younger sister. "End of discussion." He hissed. "And if I hear either of you mentioning it again, I will carry on that threat of ripping out your hearts."

He let Kol fall to the ground with a loud thump, watching him nearly cough up a lung from the impact of his hold.

Kol coughed profusely as he regained his composure. "Christ, you didn't have to be so dramatic about it." Coughing again as he rose to his feet.

Klaus scoffed. "Well you lot seem to only learn from acts of violence."

"Mmm, you'd know all about that. Like father, like son." Kol smirked.

Rebekah sped between her dueling brothers when Klaus prepared to lunge at him again. Holding her hands out against both their heaving chests—thankfully possessing the right amount of strength to hold them back.

"Will you two knock it off!" She yelled.

Klaus's eyes slowly welled up, pointing his finger. "That was a low blow, even for you Kol." He choked out.

"Takes one to know one." The younger Mikaelson replied.

"Out, Kol! Now." Rebekah demanded her twin.

"Go on. Take his side as always." Kol hissed. Giving Klaus one last glare before obeying and van speeding out of the room.

Both her hands were now against Klaus's chest. Feeling all the pent up anger rising to the surface hotly.

She gulped staring up at his tight jaw and watery golden eyes.

"Nik—"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Rebekah." He mumbled when freeing himself from her hold and returning to the sink.

"Are you really not going to the wedding? Freya asked again because she's finalizing her seating chart. It would mean the world to her for you to be there." She mentioned.

Klaus stayed silent as he continued washing the paint off his hands.

She pressed her plump lips together. "I know he's a pain the arse but point me to one man in this family who's not? You know how Kol is. The more of a reaction you give the more he presses."

Klaus scoffed. "Ah, so that makes it acceptable."

"I never said that." She heavily sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"I'd rather you didn't." Klaus muttered. "It's good to be reminded every once in awhile why I left home and all of you in my past in the first place."

"You don't mean that, and you can't run from us no matter how hard you try." She smiled hesitantly walking closer to him. "I know we're always at each other's throats but we're family, Nik."

He turned towards her laughing. "Oh, is this you now playing the role of a dutiful sister? Or how you 'threatened' Caroline in my defense?"

Rebekah's frown deepened as Klaus approached her dangerously. Because of their height difference, he slightly towered over her which made it more intimidating.

"Where were you when I actually needed and wanted your help?" Klaus whispered, causing an unwelcome chill to run down the other vampire's spine. "Because this means nothing to me, and neither do you."

His words struck her undead heart like an abundance of knives.

The blonde vampire bit on the inside of her cheek to hold back her heavy tears, or say anything that could upset him more.

Rebekah sniffled. "Nik—"

He pushed away from her and began frantically retrieving his belongings. "I need blood. I haven't fed all day."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed and suspicions heightened. "Nik, I know you hate me right now but please listen to me and don't do what I think you're going to do. Despite how much you unfairly despise me, I know you and I know what you do when you're upset. Just think about Caroline—"

Klaus pointed a finger in her face. "You don't talk about Caroline, ever."

She scoffed and shook her head. "You're welcome for trying to save the relationship that you're trying to ruin before it even begins." Rebekah stood her ground.

Without listening to anymore of her protests, Klaus threw his bag on his back and purposely shoved her in the shoulder to walk past her.

Heeding her warning because deep down he knew she was right.

* * *

"Wait, you're going to the kickback tonight?" Katherine asked stunned. "You know it'll be mainly vampires there, right?"

Caroline glared, shushing her when the librarian turned in their direction suspiciously again with her finger to her lips.

Katherine childishly stuck her tongue out and the old hag.

She slightly leaned in from across the table. "I told you, I'm only going because Klaus invited me." She whispered.

"He invited you to a deathmatch right after giving you an orgasm because he knew you wouldn't say no. How romantic." Katherine blurted.

Caroline's cheek darkened in a deep pink when a few other students looked at her direction.

"Shush." The librarian expressed.

"You shush." Katherine hissed back.

The old lady gasped, clutching her pearls and looking away with a lingering heavy glare.

"Kat!" Lowering her voice. "I told you that in confidence, not so the whole school can know about it." Caroline harshly whispered.

The curly haired brunette smirked. "As if everyone here hasn't had their fair share of impromptu rendezvous'. Kinda inevitable when you're stuck at a school for months. You're just catching up."

Caroline groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm not the one who's boyfriend invited her to a death match tonight with blood and alcohol everywhere." Katherine sarcastically whispered back.

"Can you not already make this a bad thing? I'm nervous enough as it is." Flipping a page in her grimoire. "He wants me to meet his friends, Kat. He finally wants to open up to me. Considering how reserved he usually is this is a pretty big step."

Katherine threw her hands up. "You're right, you're right. What could possibly go wrong?"

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip anxiously, tapping her pencil against the paper.

"Well, there's probably one thing that could make things a bit awkward..."

The brunette vampire leaned in easing a curious brow.

"Klaus said Aurora's going to be there..."

Katherine's eyebrows lifted to her hairline. "British, gorgeous, psycho redhead Aurora? As in Klaus's ex fuck buddy Aurora?!"

"Kat—"

"He just casually told you the girl who hates you and your relationship is going to be at the same party? Why is he even still talking to her? They're friends? And you're okay with that?!" Katherine spat.

Caroline slammed her hand on the book. "Enough."

The impact causing a short wave throughout the room.

As much as Caroline appreciated having Katherine as a friend, she wasn't making anything better with her criticism. Caroline was already anxious since Klaus brought it up. This was stressful enough without her pointing out every possibility of the night going astray.

She cleared her throat sitting up in her seat and ducking her head.

Katherine shrugged as she aimlessly flipped through her textbook. "Don't have to be so dramatic. We get it, you're all powerful and whatnot. I'm just looking out for you, sweetie. I really don't want to think the worse of lover boy or your relationship because you seem happy—"

"I am." Caroline interrupted then sighed. "I'm really happy, Kat. And I appreciate you being such a good friend to me but, I'm already a nervous wreck over this whole thing. Meeting a bunch of vampires who I've looked down on since freshman year suddenly including me in their orbit is nerve racking. The Aurora situation definitely doesn't help but—"

"You trust him." Katherine finished for her.

She did, probably more than she felt she should. Maybe it was ridiculous, or too soon but what Caroline knew for a fact was how she felt about Klaus and how he felt about her. That kind of security was nothing Caroline's experienced before, yet a raging jealousy was still present.

But being introduced to Klaus's world also meant an introduction to his past as well; like hooking up with redheads and still being friends with them.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do. Is that naive of me?"

A small smile appeared on the brunette's red lips.

Katherine's never had a friend—none that were worth remembering anyway. She definitely didn't think when her adopted parents informed her about the school that she'd befriend a witch. But there was something about Caroline that was familiar, odd and warm. She could tell how happy Caroline was with Klaus, but she's also been around long enough to know most things get worse before they can get better.

She also knew Klaus has been around long enough to have a closet full of demons that Caroline hasn't been exposed to yet. But instead of bursting her glittery bubble, Katherine decided to support her in the best way she could.

She shook her head. "No, but what _is_ naive is you thinking I'm not tagging along."

"You're going?" Caroline asked.

She shrugged. "Why should you have all the fun? Beside's I haven't been to a single party at this inferior school since I've been here and I need to connect with my fellow creatures of the night. And this one at least sounds entertaining."

A relieved smile overcame Caroline's face.

"Also, if you think you can go to a party where your BF's ex is also attending and not making sure you steal the whole damn spotlight you're surely mistaken." She sassed.

The witch's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Katherine was already our her seat and cradling all of the books on the table in her arms.

"Kat I need to study!" Caroline whispered in protest.

"Tomorrow." She beamed. "Right now, you're going to pick up your shit, and follow me because we have a party to get ready for. We only have a few hours to find the hottest outfit Klaus has ever seen in all his days."

Caroline watched as her friend skipped away, with all of her studying material.

The studious part of her knew she should read as much as possible—considering her routine study skills have lagged lately. But the more dominant part—the part that was happy, tempted by danger and curiosity wanted to follow her rebellious friend and prepare for what she was certain to be an interesting night.

Not giving herself another opportunity to chicken out, Caroline discreetly sat up from her seat—throwing her purse over her shoulder before running after Katherine.

Both girls laughed as the librarian yelled from down the hall.

* * *

Those few hours flew by quickly as dusk already fell upon the sapphire sky. The vampire faction of students sneaking in all the booze and blood they could towards the back of the school.

Given their supernatural speed they rarely got caught by non-vampire faculty but they still needed to be cautious; especially since they were sure Stefan Salvatore snitched about the last few kick-backs.

"Mikaelson, why are you acting like you've never carried a bloody keg before?" Enzo spat at Klaus who was rolling the metal container slowly.

Marcel laughed. "Oh come on, you know rich boy doesn't drink beer like us common folk. Nothing less than a glass of scotch or brandy." He mocked.

"You're right mate, I forgot we had a bourgeois in the group." Enzo teased and the rest of the room laughed along, at Klaus's expense.

Klaus volunteered to help set up for the night—Caroline told him she'd meet him there and would arrive with Katherine. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the sassy brunette, based on what he's already learned about her she carried a lot of baggage—then again, he's yet to meet a vampire that doesn't. He was more wary towards the influence she could have on Caroline, and their relationship. They became fast friends and given the lack of friends she had right now and his first meeting with her treading lightly on decent, Katherine probably had more pull on Caroline than he anticipated.

But he didn't want to worry about that now—not tonight. Though he barely showed it, Klaus was excited for Caroline to officially meet his roommates. He wanted them to like her and vice versa. Usually other people's opinions were irrelevant but she was important and so were the few friends he gave a shit about. All his life Klaus felt alone, isolated, with no one in his corner—but now he not only had two best friends but an amazing girlfriend. Despite coming from a big family, for the first time he felt apart of something and he was desperate for it all to work out.

He shook his head with a soft laugh. "Mock all you like. It's not my fault I don't reduce myself to drinking the equivalent of piss just because it's cheap."

Marcel burst in laughter while Enzo playfully brushed the comment off with a wave.

"Anyway, more important manners to discuss like when should we be expecting your pretty little blonde hag—I mean witch Caroline." Enzo smirked and Marcel shook his head.

Klaus aggressively propped the keg on the table before stepping towards his roommate determinedly. "Caroline, will be here shortly. And for the sake of you being one of my best mates I'll extend this one and only warning." Slapping his hand on his shoulder. "Refer to Caroline as anything but her name again and I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death."

His smile frightening—even managed to make a smug Enzo gulp in fear; because he knew Klaus wasn't bluffing.

He simply nodded, clearing his throat before speaking. "No need for all of that hostility, mate. It's understood. I guess I'm just still in awe that you actually caught yourself someone you'd dare to call a girlfriend."

"And you're making a big deal about her meeting us which you've never done with a girl before." Marcel chimed in. "Things must already be serious between you two."

"Umm, no things aren't serious. We've only been together for a short while. I—I just want her to be here, that's all." Klaus stuttered .

Both of his friends rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, you can play that card with your siblings but not with us, Mikaelson." Enzo blurted.

"For as long as we've known you, you frowned upon relationships. Saw them as pointless and unnecessary burdens for only five years to go by and you're now calling a witch your girlfriend. Wanting us to meet her, welcome her and befriend her. Not to mention your face brightens like a bloody Christmas tree whenever she's mentioned."

Klaus wanted to object, no matter how true it was. He felt naked and vulnerable while his feelings and relationship were dissected right in front of him.

Marcel sighed. "In all seriousness, we're your friends. It's okay to admit to us, if no one else, how you really feel about Caroline. We're not going to judge."

"If anything we're grateful to her for loosening you the hell up!" Enzo teased, making the other two men laugh.

Klaus refused to confirm or deny anything they said, mainly because he was afraid of admitting any of it to himself. Emotionally, he and Caroline were moving quicker than he ever anticipated. Already longing to be around her all the time, wanting her to know more things about him, his life, friends and all the scars and bruises that came with his name. She terrified him in every way imaginable, and it only thrilled him more.

"How about instead of interfering in my relationship you two work on getting one yourself, hm?" Klaus said to drift the conversation from him as Marcel walked over to the bar counter.

"But yours is so much more entertaining." Enzo wiggles his eyebrows and draping his arm over Klaus's shoulder. "By the way, how exactly are you going to manage having Caroline and Aurora at the same party? Not that I've tried, but I don't think the girlfriend wants to see the former booty call hanging around her boyfriend."

Klaus rolled his eyes pushing Enzo off of him. "Simple, one is my friend and one is my girlfriend. I already told Caroline she'd be here and she is fine with it because she knows nothing is going on between me and Aurora anymore."

The dark-haired vampire raised his brow curiously. "Hmm, and that's the truth?"

Klaus squinted. "You're already on thin ice so might as well just tell me what you're implying."

He put his hands up innocently. "So defensive. I come in peace, I swear. But I know the depths of you and Aurora, remember? And how...complicated things can get..."

-_Fuck_.

Klaus tensed as Enzo lowered his voice.

"All jokes aside, I am happy you're finally happy. You're one of my best mates." He said. "You seem to have a good thing going with the Forbes witch and I just don't want you to fuck it up by staying wrapped up in Aurora's shit."

"I'm not." He shot back.

The vampire scoffed. "Yeah I've heard that one before from you, but now you need to really mean it." Enzo said sternly.

Before Klaus could even reply, Marcel returned with three vodka filled shot glasses in his hands.

"I come offering shots." He mused, handing each of them one glass.

Marcel was jolly and completely oblivious to the mood change and heavy glares being exchanged between his two friends.

"Something tells me we're gonna need one before everyone bursts in here. Bottoms up."

They raised their glasses clinking then together before downing the burning liquid in their throats.

* * *

Klaus waited impatiently—nursing a lit cigarette between his fingers as he leaned against the counter top with a scowl on his face.

It was already 40 minutes into the party and Caroline still hadn't arrived.

He texted her and she replied that she was almost ready...that was at the top of the hour and no word from her. He was growing a bit anxious, worried that she would decide not to show up. She was fairly apprehensive about the party when he first mentioned it anyways, why would she want to spend the night with a room full of people who despised her? Even for him...

-_No, no. Stop. Stop thinking that way. She's not like that._

Klaus repeated to himself. He was always so quick to think the worse of people, even the ones who didn't deserve it. That's not how he wanted things to be between him and Caroline, especially when she's yet to give him any reason to doubt her. The blaring music, smoke filled air and constant laughters and screams from the partygoers, thankfully, distracted his paranoid mind. Marcel and Enzo were playing a third round of beer pong across the room; undefeated. He tried focusing on that, anything besides negative thoughts on Caroline.

"Hey stranger." Aurora crept up with a red cup in her hand.

-_Anything besides her, too._

He stared at her blankly, exhaling the smoke from his mouth.

"You know you've been in this exact same spot since the party began, with that same frowning expression." She observed.

-_Has she been watching me this whole time?_

"You're quite observant." Klaus said.

The redhead shrugged with a smug grin. "Just one of the many things you like about me, I'm sure." She teased with a smirk, making Klaus wince. "You've been nursing that bloody thing all night. How about you let me get you a drink—"

"No." He answered shortly.

Aurora rubbed her lips together tightly and eyes narrowed. "You're being so direct with me tonight, not to mention rude."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "I'm not. I'm just—"

She scoffed. "Right, that's why you've basically been avoiding me all night and will barely look at me now."

His eyes shifted.

"I didn't think you'd ever become one of those guys who pretends to hate every girl around him for the sake of his girlfriend. Then again I never took you for the boyfriend type either."

Klaus pointed a glare towards the smirking redhead.

"Where is she, by the way? Cold feet" Aurora dramatically slapping both her hands over her cheeks in faux shock. "Did the little witch get scared of the big bad vampires?"

He threw his cigarette in the sink. "First of all, mind your bloody tongue or don't talk about her at all got it? And second, yes she is still coming."

The redhead vampire huffed. "Well good. It was starting to get a little dull around here and she'll surely bring the entertainment. I'd love to officially meet her. Something tells me we didn't quite get off to the best start."

"Aurora." He warned.

She snickered. "Oh calm down Niklaus. Don't worry, I'm not going to do or say anything inappropriate. Those are memories I'd like to keep for myself anyways, just between you and I."

The lump bobbing up and down his throat evident at her innuendo.

"And I told you I was over her completely dramatic outburst in the cafeteria and I meant it." Sipping on her drink.

Klaus laughed under his breath. "You were pretty dramatic yourself that day."

Aurora nervously gulped, thinking back on her terrible reaction to Caroline's confession.

She rubbed it off. "Yeah well it was out of shock, that's all. Anyway, now that that's squared away, you think you can stop acting like you don't care about me to make her forget about our time together?" She accused.

Klaus's forehead frowned. "That's not—"

Her raised palm halted whatever he was meaning to say. "I don't need your excuses, Niklaus nor do I want them. Especially because they won't make any difference..." Aurora said somberly, gulping down the rest of her drink in one sitting.

The last thing Klaus wanted was to lose Aurora as a friend. She was one of the first vampires he met his first year at Whitmore Academy. Their similar interests and backgrounds immediately bonded them; life was simple. He won't lie and say the sex wasn't good, but on multiple occasions Klaus wished he could go back in time—before they drunkenly slept together that Summer before senior year and complicated everything. When they were just two people who debated about tv shows together and vented about the screaming voices in their heads.

He wanted all his friends (including Aurora) to be apart of this new journey he was embarking on with Caroline; always having to face the harsh reality that it could never happen.

-_Just because they aren't friends doesn't mean Aurora isn't still mine, right?_

Klaus sighed, licking his lips. "Are you my friend enough for me to confess how nervous I am about having Caroline here? Meeting the crew and everyone."

Aurora boldly placed her palm on his cheek, her green iris coloring with his blue. Her frisky manicured fingers softly scraping down his stubble.

Klaus too stunned to react before she retreated the affection.

"I am your friend, Niklaus." She claimed. "Which is why I'm telling you Caroline is going to realize she was in over her head by pursuing a relationship with someone she shouldn't be with." Aurora added.

It was like she was trying to provoke him.

He had a death grip on her wrist as he leaned his face dangerously close to hers.

"I would tread very carefully with the next thing that comes out of your mouth, love." Klaus said darkly.

Her smirk grew. "I thought you loved everything about my mouth?"

Klaus huffed, looking around to see if anyone was watching the scene taking place.

Aurora snatched her wrist from his hold. "Afraid you'll have to pretend with her? That maybe she'll discover more about you, the real you, and won't like what she finds..." Aurora added.

He could feel his blood boiling for more than one reason and his control on the brink of insanity.

-_Damn her. Damn all of this. Where is Caroline!_

He tensed when she moved more into his space, caressing his forearm gently.

"Chin up, love. If you ever do feel down just know you never have to be anyone but yourself with me and that shouldn't change just because you're with her. You can still come to me as you need."

Klaus's jaw clenched when her hand brushed his arm.

Her lips met his ear. "I never kiss and tell."

She whispered suggestively before walking away, and in the same minute he looked up to see the long awaited blonde at the front entrance.

The striking blonde was dressed in a a short little black strapless dress dress with high heels she nearly broke an ankle in. Face masked with more makeup than necessary but no less gorgeous. Her hair curlier than usual with a bit more fluff. Arms covering her bare arms like she was cold-uncomfortable. But her cherry red lips broke into the most magnificent smile. Her eyes reading the room as she whispered something to Katherine; probably wondering where he was.

Klaus was thankful she didn't spot him and Aurora talking; quickly checking his phone and seeing a few missed texts from her.

-_Damnit. Get yourself together, Mikaelson._

He gathered himself together before walking towards her—never been so delighted to see anyone. Her presence already lifting 20 pounds off his chest and the dark cloud hovering over him just a second ago vanished with her illuminating light.

She was full of so much light and hope.

-_Why did she give a damn about someone so dark and damaged?_

Caroline burst into laughter and squeals when Klaus's arms instantly wrapped around her waist for a tight hug from behind.

"Klaus! Put me down!" She begged between giggles..

He kissed the back of her neck before turning her around to face him. "There's my pretty girl."

She smiled up at him with her arms around his neck. "And my handsome guy."

Katherine mumbled something under her breath while dramatically rolled her eyes.

"You two could stop being obnoxiously cute any day now." The brunette teased.

"Hello Katerina. Always a pleasure to see you." Klaus bitterly greeted.

Her grin wide and fake. "Don't call me that."

"Behave you two." Caroline lightheartedly demanded.

"Oh it's not me you need to worry about." She claimed. "Look, I'll leave you two to it while I get myself a drink, because I'm way too sober for this." Katherine said, walking towards the bar station.

The couple watched her walk away before turning their full attention back in each other.

"Nice to see she's warming up to me." His sarcasm apparent.

Caroline laughed. "You're not exactly asking to go on shopping sprees with her either."

Her laugh was the most angelic and magical tune he's ever heard. He never wanted it to stop.

This felt good.

Being in her arms felt so, complete; safe. Staring into her lively eyes and the sweetness of her perfume clogged his nostrils—sparking an overwhelming sensation in his chest. The good kind. The kind he wouldn't mind killing him from rupturing through his body.

Even with all the commotion, he only saw her.

-_Don't fuck it up._

Without another thought his lips were crashing against hers suddenly, but Caroline easily melted into the kiss as her arms brought him closer. His grip on her waist tightened as he slanted his mouth for her.

It was along kiss, or even as passionate as usual but...he needed to kiss her. He needed her right now for so many reasons but couldn't prioritize any of them. Knowing that everyone was probably staring at the unconventional couple and fro the first time, neither cared.

Caroline smiled against his lips, kissing them once more before retreating.

"Hi." She finally said.

"Hi." He smiled back. "I just really wanted to do that."

She bit her lip while nodding. "I'm glad you did."

He sighed into a relieved grin.

"Sorry I'm late by the way. As you can see this whole look took some time and Katherine wanted it to be perfect." She nervously laughed.

Klaus laughed. "I should've known she was behind this little makeover."

Caroline slightly frowned. "Oh, you don't like it?" Looking over her attire subconsciously.

This was supposed to be the 'back off ginger he's my man' look. She didn't own anything that resembled 'sexy enough' to stomp all over Aurora's pride so, naturally, her more experienced friend offered assistance. Though it wasn't the most comfortable or Caroline's usual style, she wanted to trust Katherine and give it a chance; maybe Klaus would like this look on her more.

-_You sound like an insecure brat._

"What? God, no sweetheart that's not what I meant." Klaus sighed pulling her closer. "It's different, but different isn't bad. Just look at us."

Her cheeks blossomed.

"I think you look amazing, you always do." He said touching her nose with his. "You could literally wear a potato sack with crocs and still be the most beautiful and exceptionally dressed in the room."

Caroline shyly laughed at his exaggeration.

"Shut up..." Playing it off.

His palm cradling one side of her face. "I'm serious, love. You never have to be anyone but yourself with me."

Their lips touched, softly, before Caroline could get lost in her thoughts again. Corners of her lips turning upwards at the sweet affection silencing her insecurities.

-_You literally have nothing to be insecure about._

Caroline tried convincing herself. Opening her eyes and being met with the emerald shades of the redhead vampire's piercing glare directed at her; or both of them. It was like they were having a stare down and she was winning. Aurora twirled the red solo cup in her hand while Caroline was still wrapped in an oblivious Klaus's arms.

The blonde had the power, she had the guy, yet somehow still felt so inferior.

"Mikaelson!"

Someone yelled from across the room.

Caroline blinked rapidly to spot a tipsy Enzo stumbling over towards them with Marcel laughing hysterically right by his side.

'Thick as thieves', Klaus would tell her.

They finally made their way over, nearly colliding with Klaus with nothing but pure laughter leaving their lips.

"So, you just weren't going to tell us the guest of honor finally arrived?" Enzo slurred while looking at Caroline.

-_Oh god, he's not talking about me is he?_

"Yes gorgeous, I'm talking about you." He answered her question induced face and thoughts.

Caroline's cheeks blossomed the rosiest shade of red when Enzo's eyes slowly raked down her figure.

"Mm, mm. Gorgeous indeed." He said suggestively.

Klaus stepped forward covering her body with his. "How would you feel going the rest of eternity without the sense of sight?"

Enzo's lips spread into a wide grin—white fangs on display as he draped an arm over Klaus's shoulder and pulling him in; as if he didn't just attempt making a pass on his girlfriend right in front of him.

-_He has the weirdest friendships._

"Everyone, everyone!" Enzo announced, asking for the partygoers' attention.

The music volume lowered as everybody formed around them—making Caroline feel even smaller especially with Klaus no longer by her side. His reassuring smiles and mouthing 'are you okay?' the only things keeping her from crumbling.

Lifting the bottle of vodka in the air—pointing it towards the timid blonde like he was preparing to make a speech.

"Caroline," he began, "Now, I know this is the last place you ever expected to be and believe me the sentiments are shared. We as vampires and witches haven't gotten along since the beginning of time, and that tradition of hate has extended to this school. Without a doubt I can assure you everyone in here has expressed a few words of distaste towards you in the past."

Soft laughter was heard throughout the room.

"The last five years we've despised each other even though you didn't even know my name until a couple days ago. All that's in the past now." He declared waving the bottle around. "Though none of us understand what the bloody hell is going on between you two or how this can be, we support our faction leader and friend."

Her chest deflated.

"You see," Enzo sighed. "Klaus doesn't care about much, so its quite obvious when he does."

Their blue eyes met softly.

"You're pretty damn important to him so by default, makes you kinda important to us too." He declared.

"Kinda?" Klaus teased.

Enzo playfully scoffed. "Well I figured if I got too lovey dovey with your girl too quickly I would be planning my own funeral."

Caroline joined in on the laughter this time—slowly feeling more comfortable with every drunken heart felt word.

"So I propose a toast!" Enzo shouted. "To our most unexpected guest of honor, Caroline Forbes of the witch faction and for being the only woman strong enough to hold this wild card down. Cheers!"

Klaus shoved him in the chest—their laughs mingling together before taking swigs of their own bottles together.

Caroline loved his laugh.

She loved seeing him in this moment; genuinely happy. His eyes squinted so tight and cheeks burning from all the glee. Reveling in this new reality and knowing the people who mattered to him had his back.

Drunk Enzo was becoming a favorite of hers, similar to drunk Klaus. Whether he'll mean all of this when he's sober, it made her chiefs warm. To know the creatures who were once seen as the enemy were now allies.

It was bittersweet.

Caroline loved that Klaus had a much bigger support system than she anticipated, but she couldn't help but wish the witch faction defended her in the same way. Not necessarily with speeches and fountains of alcohol but, at least so she knew she wasn't alone. That she wasn't making a mistake and that they were just happy she was happy.

Years of being convinced vampires were selfish creatures, only to see now they were an actual community who supported each other was baffling. How could she be so wrong about so many things she was taught about life?

Enzo waved the bottle of vodka in her face—making her wonder when he got so close again.

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, no thanks. I don't really drink."

"Ahh, come on. Just a little?" Enzo pestered. "You can't not drink on your own toast. It's bad luck, and not to mention tacky."

-_Peer pressure is still a thing._

Klaus pushed past him. "Sod off." He mumbled, now by her side again. "Love you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Enzo rolled his eyes as Aurora entered the scene. Everyone watched as she snatched the bottle out his hand, chugging half the burning clear liquid down her throat while still holding her cup in the opposite hand.

She let up, with not even a pinch of disgust on her face from the taste. If she wasn't an obvious home wrecker, Caroline would actually be impressed.

"Hope you don't mind me taking it for you." She remarked.

Caroline's nervous gaze met Aurora's taunting one. Her red lips slowly grazing the rim of her red solo cup as she once again stared the blonde down; challenging her.

The motivation Caroline needed.

Before she lost anymore confidence, the blonde snatched the bottle out the redhead's grip. Taking a deep breath before chugging another half of what was left.

She could barely concentrate on the people cheering her on—too focused on making sure she didn't gag. Her throat was on fire and mouth ready to fall open and split in two—stomach feeling like it was attacked by an acid bomb.

Her head shot up after she was finished, handing the practically empty bottle back to Enzo who only cheered louder as the rest of the crowd joined in. Caroline wiped the liquid off her mouth, desperately trying not to taste it on her tongue.

Looking up at Aurora's stunned expression made every tortuous moment worth it, especially when Klaus's arms snaked around her waist from behind again.

"Is it pathetic how much that turned me on?" He said teasingly in her ear and making her giggle.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me." She teased in return.

Klaus buried his face in her hair. "Don't insult me, I would never. But seriously love, I don't care if they're my friends if you don't feel comfortable doing something you don't have to."

Caroline bit her grinning bottom lip as she turned to face him.

"Are you going to be my knight in shining armor all night?"

"If that's what it takes." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want anyone thinking they can take advantage of you."

She noticed his stare shifting behind her—where Aurora stood as she finished off her drink. Caroline could practically feel the redhead's eyes burning a hole through the back of her head and Klaus forming another one through the forehead.

He seemed wary, but not enough for a clear indication. All Caroline knew for certain was that he wasn't focused on her. One second they were in a conversation together and now he was solely fixated on the girl he just recently stopped having sex with for almost a year.

She didn't want to be one of those jealous girlfriends, deep down she knew there was no reason to be, but not understanding the depths of their dynamic was driving her insane. Not to mention the staring competition they were having right in front of Caroline's face.

-_Stop it Caroline. Stop!_

Subtly cleansing her throat, Caroline caressed his cheek lovingly to force his face directly in front of hers again. Giving him a warm smile and quick kiss.

"Thank you for looking out for me, but I'll be fine. You wanted me to have fun with your friends so let's have fun, okay?"

Klaus returned the happy expression. Glancing one last time at the suspicious redhead who finally walked away towards the beer pong table.

Eyes back on the blonde waiting for a response.

"Okay." He finally said against her lips with a determined kiss—squeezing her hips before taking her hand in his.

Caroline allowed him to lead them over to a drunk Enzo and Marcel yelling their names. Her grasp on Klaus's hand tightened as she pressed her lips into a straight line. Biting back the lingering questions on what was going on with Klaus and why he seemed so preoccupied.

Preoccupied about Aurora.

-_He invited you voluntarily. He wants you here. Stop overthinking._

She tried to convince herself with each reassuring smirk he threw her way.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter that I feel you all deserved before anymore angst occurs. Klaus proving he's the most selfless lover around (;
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> From now, and into the new year I really want to make it a goal to update more frequently, because I appreciate your patience so much and it's getting to the point in the story where a lot is going to be happening and I would hate to have to wait!
> 
> Cuz I love yall I'm giving you an angst heads up: The plot that will occur in the two upcoming chapters is a sequence I actually had planned since chapter one, and am very excited to finally dive into it! It's going to be very Klaus centric which is always my favorite to explore. This chapter sorta planted the seed of Klaus's complexity and how as amazing as he is, he still has his fair share of flaws and centuries worth of demons. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I know I will enjoy writing it!
> 
> S/O: To my twin and amazing beta Steph! (klarolinedrabbles)
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! Quicker than anticipated.
> 
> To show my appreciation for all of you, for your patience and constant support and love for this and my other stories, I wanted to gift another chapter before the decade ended!
> 
> Enjoy (:

An interesting night indeed.

Caroline was eating outside of the bathroom door while Katherine freshened up her lipstick. Her arms were crossed over her chest and eyes determinedly glued across the room, spying Klaus, Enzo, Marcel and—of course—Aurora laughing together.

After Enzo's surprising, but sweet, speech she spent at least half an hour with him, Klaus and their other friends. Katherine eventually joined in on the hysterics, teaming up with Caroline in the drinking games against the boys. Multiple rounds of beer pong, which Klaus effortlessly won and a few other drinking games later, the crew flopped on the couches to avoid falling on their faces. She comfortably leaned into Klaus's affectionate hold with both his arms wrapped around her waist while she was practically sitting on his lap. Nuzzling his face in her hair as he murmured sweet words in her ear.

This wasn't Caroline's first run-in with tipsy Klaus but she definitely missed how affectionate he was; only a little more than when he's sober. Aurora never wasted a second rolling her eyes and throwing 'playful' jabs at their PDA. Klaus brushes it off with a laugh but Caroline's petty side was alive and well, melting more into his embrace.

Despite the unwelcome company, Caroline was actually having a good time. She was the most sober one in the room but was nowhere near annoyed. She never thought in her life she would be admitting to enjoying the company of vampires. Prior to dating one, Caroline assumed vampires' definition of partying was blood shed and murder. But they acted like any other teenager, getting drunk off their asses and laughing at stupid jokes. She was grateful to be wrong.

It was still weird knowing that Klaus had real friends—supportive and healthy friends. Well, aside from the lingering redhead who hovered around them like a vulture all night. Wearing a haunting smile on her pretty red lips whenever Klaus said anything. An involuntary growl rumbled in Caroline's throat watching her discreetly push Enzo out the way so she could stand next to Klaus. They were all too drunk to notice her intentions.

-_Stop it Caroline! You are not that girl!_

At least, didn't want to be.

Caroline was never the jealous type when it came to her relationships, yet what she felt for them held no comparison to Klaus. This was the first relationship she really cared about and felt the most comfortable in, but her boyfriend still hanging out with his bitter ex like nothing happened was a hard pill to swallow. But she didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who dictates who her boyfriend can and can't be friends with; she wouldn't want him to do it to her.

She trusted Klaus.

The blonde's fingernails dug into her palms harshly each time Aurora brushes her hand on his arm.

-_Could she be anymore desperate?_

"Finally, sorry for the long wait." Katherine huffed opening the bathroom door. "I had to try on at least three different shades because the one I walked in with was not working. And you're a terrible friend for allowing me to walk out like that by the way."

"Oh, sorry." Caroline said passively, barely paying attention to the brunette's dilemma as her focus lingered on the group behind her.

It didn't take much for Katherine to realize Caroline's head was somewhere else entirely. Taking a quick glance across the room and spotting the source instantly.

Katherine sighed. "Please don't tell me you've been watching them this whole time?"

Caroline blinked rapidly turning quickly to face her friend. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar, remember?"

Caroline conceded with a shallow breath, hitting her back against the wall. "I'm not jealous."

Katherine shook her head. "Never said you were, but you're definitely torturing yourself with all of this. He's your boyfriend, who invited you here. If you want to spend time with him then just go up to him."

"That's the thing, I don't want him babysitting me. I want him to have fun tonight and be with his friends. Just—"

"Just not when one of his friends also happens to be his ex?" Katherine finished for her.

Caroline bit down on her bottom her lip anxiously. Ever since Klaus basically combusted over the annoying habit, she's caught herself doing it more often.

"I'm not jealous." She repeated, making Katherine laugh.

"Sure you're not." The brunette teased. Mumbling a curse word before swiftly spinning a distracted Caroline around to face her.

Caroline's eyes bugged and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you from your own self torture." Katherine claimed. "Listen cupcake, I get you're going through it because of Romeo and the red headed harlot but you've got to get it together!" Shaking the witch. "You look hot, absolutely smoking hot tonight and you're wallowing?! It's pathetic and really bringing down your buzz, which also brings down my buzz since I'm the plus one in this scenario."

Caroline huffed, knowing her friend was more than accurate. She was being pathetic. Klaus has yet to give her any reason to doubt him and she was making herself upset with the assumptions she was formulating in her mind. Watching Klaus and Aurora talking with each other wasn't going to change anything.

Noticing her dismay, Katherine sighed as she draped her arm over Caroline's shoulder.

"Hey, lets not worry about them and have some of our own fun. You didn't come here to be Klaus's prize to show off, you're allowed to have a good time too. And my kind of fun usually requires lots and lots of alcohol."

She sniffled and laughed.

Caroline probably would never express as such but, she was truly grateful to have a friend in Katherine. With everything that's been happening, a friend was the main thing she needed. Always cheering her up or smacking her back into reality.

"Kat, you know I don't really drink..."

"Well maybe that's problem number one. You're too tense. If you're not going to have sex, alcohol is you're next best thing for stress relief. And the booze here is free, it'd be criminal not to take advantage." She beamed pulling a reluctant Caroline along with her towards the beer kegs.

Alcohol and Caroline Forbes was not an ideal mixture. She barely drank when out at parties with friends and only had one beer when at the music festival with Klaus. Being a lightweight also didn't help her situation, especially after her first night of drinking sophomore year when she had completely exceeded her limit; barfing for what felt like hours and a monster headache to match. Swearing to never consume another drop again.

Caroline wasn't a prude but as of lately, she definitely didn't fit into the basic characteristics of how a teenager should be: reckless, curious, rebellious. But tonight was a night where she finally let go of her previous convictions. She and Katherine played at least two rounds of beer pong before the witch began to feel the affects. Her body loose and mind fuzzed—she actually never felt more relaxed in her life. For the first time not worrying about any responsibilities.

She couldn't deny seeing Aurora tonight sparked some of the bravery within her. As much as she tried convincing herself this girl wasn't a threat, it was becoming harder to believe the more time Klaus spent with her tonight. Caroline didn't want to nag him while he was with his friends, she just didn't want him around _her_.

-_Too petty?_

In further attempts to distract herself, Caroline drunkenly twirled around in place while screaming the lyrics 'If You Wanna Be My Lover' by Spice Girls with an equally intoxicated Katherine by her side. Gleeful smiles glued on both girls' faces as they danced and sang like it was the end of the world.

"And here I thought you were no fun."

The familiar female voice stopped Caroline in her tracks and made her body tense. Whipping around to confirm her assumption and smile immediately dropping at the sight of the smirking redhead.

"I guess I underestimated you." Aurora added before taking another sip from her cup.

Caroline nervously gulped while Katherine stumbles into the conversation, landing I right in front of the redhead.

"Mhmm yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately." Kathrine slurred. "Now what business do you want with my friend here?"

Aurora threw her hands up innocently. "I come in peace, I swear. I know I've been a complete royal bitch to you lately but I want to make up for that. I'm woman enough to admit when I'm wrong and I was wrong about you. How about me and you start over, Caroline?"

The blonde's eyebrows shot up alarmingly as she spit up her drink.

-_What the hell is going on?_

"What?" Caroline asked.

The redhead sighed. "I know, complete shocker but this is our last semester and I see no point in making new enemies. Besides, I expect that I'll be seeing you around a lot more now because of Niklaus so I figured we should get along now too."

Caroline's eyes bugged and big—still not comprehending what was going on. She wasn't sure if she was too tipsy or hearing her nemesis calling a sudden truce was just suspicious.

Katherine scoffed. "Please, more like you want to keep your friends close but enemies closer."

Aurora tilted her head turning towards her. "What are you her mouthpiece now?"

She shrugged with a grin. "On occasion, but I'm just a lot better at detecting a conniving bitch."

Aurora laughed. "Takes one time know one, I suppose. Seems to me you've had one too many, Katerina. You should pace yourself."

The brunette vampire's face drained of color and body tensed—completely sobered up at this point. Her initial confident stance and demeanor faded in an instant.

Caroline watched the scene like it was from a movie. She remembered how offended Katherine was when Klaus called her by that name, but the reason behind her reaction was never explained. First her boyfriend and now her friend.

Vampires were such a mystery.

The witch gasped noticing how Katherine's eyes transformed to a wild amber colored hue, similar to Klaus's. She and never seen her friend 'vamp out' which usually was a sign for lack of control. Caroline didn't know if she was going to stare her to death or rip her throat open with her teeth.

She took a bold step forward where she and Aurora were inches apart.

"Don't call me that." Katherine sternly ordered.

The threat only made Aurora's red lipped smirk grow and Katherine's blood boil.

Caroline standing on the sidelines not knowing what to say or how to react. Everyone else appeared completely oblivious to the dramatic scene.

\- _Where is Klaus?_

She desperately wondered—missing his solve. Getting caught in a pissing sandwich between her friend and nemesis was not an event Caroline factored into her agenda for the night.

Katherine eyed Aurora up and down once before scoffing. "You know, you're not even worth it and I'm really not drunk enough for this so I'm gonna get me another. Hold down the skank fort until my return, would ya Forbes?"

Caroline didn't have a chance to refute before her friend was already gone—leaving here with the last person she would ever want to be stuck with.

An awkward silence falling upon them.

"Well," Aurora shrugged. "That was rather dramatic don't you think?"

\- _Maybe I'm also not drunk enough for this._

Caroline took a sip out of her, now, empty cup to avoid an actual response.

"Look Caroline I know you have every reason to not trust me but, what me and Klaus has is very much in the past. We're friends." She explained.

The blonde slowly lowered the cup from her lips.

"Very good friends, actually." Her tone sounding bittersweet. "Anyways, five wonderful years of friendship will cease to exist if me and you aren't at least cordial with one another. And I don't know about you but, I care enough about him to not make him choose between the people in his life."

"Of course I care about him." Caroline defensively claimed. "I—I just don't know if I trust you, no offense."

"None taken." Aurora claimed. "If some bird who had a thing with my boyfriend was still chirping around I'd be on the fence as well."

-_This was weird. This is weird, right?_

"But you don't have to worry about that. My reaction in the cafeteria was merely out of shock, as yours would've been if you were in my position as well. If this is the path Niklaus wants then I will support it, no strings." Aurora swore.

Caroline was skeptical as much as she was hopeful. Was she being genuine with her peace treaty? Did she actually support her relationship with Klaus? Not that her approval was needed but having one less enemy in this battle would be great.

"Maybe, we should have a drink first, yeah? I think we're both too sober for this conversation and it'll make Niklaus squirm more than he already is." Aurora mentioned with a grin.

Caroline glanced across the room to spy an extremely puzzled Klaus intensely watching them. His eyebrows pulled together and forehead frowned, clenching a glass bottle of bourbon in his left fist tightly.

It was cute to see him silently losing his mind over them just talking to each other.

She twirled back around to face the waiting redhead.

"If toying with Klaus was the main motive, you should've just started with that." Caroline teased back, making Aurora laugh.

-_Yeah, yeah This could be good. This could be good. Definitely._

Caroline repeated to herself, giving Klaus a reassuring smile, as Aurora hooked her arms through hers to walk towards the kitchen area.

* * *

He watched them until they were barely in view—curious and terrified. His death grip on the bottle of bourbon cracked the glass but didn't break.

Given that Aurora was someone he considered a friend, seeing her attempting to make nice with his girlfriends should've been reliving, comforting even. But Klaus felt the complete opposite.

-_What is going on? What is Aurora planning?_

Klaus knew Aurora better than most. He knew how manipulative and cruel she could be, and given how negatively she reacted to his and Caroline's relationship, that wasn't too far off her radar. Sometimes he wondered why he ever messed around with her in the first place; but he knew exactly why.

Even being as reserved as he is, Aurora understood a side of him no one else did—a side she enabled and nurtured. One he's been fighting most of his life, that side he wished to stayed buried in his past now that he was with Caroline. But he couldn't run from his past, especially now that Aurora was trying to befriend his girlfriend. He felt he would break out in hives at any moment.

Saying the guilt was eating at him was an understatement.

Barely paying attention to whatever Marcel was talking about for his attention was heavily set on the blonde and redhead duo across the way. Laughing and drinking together as if they weren't just at each other's throats 30 minutes ago.

It was unsettling—more because he wasn't sure if his protection was towards Caroline or his own discretions.

* * *

Aurora threw her head back laughing. "I'm not joking, I swear."

Caroline's eyes pinched shut as she tried to catch her breath from her own laughter. "I just can't imagine Klaus of all people doing a keg stand. Ever."

Spending about half an hour talking to Aurora about the good ole times wasn't as horrible as Caroline predicted. When she wasn't acting like a psycho ex, Aurora was actually a charming and decent person.

"Well believe it. If I wasn't so amazed it's be the most viral video to circulate this school, well second most viral." Referring to their extremely public couple reveal.

The blonde gulped down the rest of the liquid in her mouth to distract the brief awkward silence.

Shrugging it off with a laugh. "It's just so weird thinking about Klaus wilding at parties, well besides stuff like this obviously. He just seems so—"

"Reserved? Stuck up?" Aurora suggested.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that exactly..."

"Oh face it Caroline your boyfriend is a snobbish prick, no offense, who acts like drinking free liquor is beneath him—"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed when the redhead drifted off mid-sentence.

"What?

Aurora laughed it off, clearing her throat. "Nothing, nothing. I suppose it's still so odd that Niklaus Mikaelson is someone's boyfriend, let alone a witch's."

The underlying bitterness in her tone obvious, even to a tipsy Caroline.

"He and I talked about that you know, being together legitimately." She clarified.

Was the last thing Caroline was expecting to come out of her mouth.

-_What the—_

She masked her hurt and confusion with stunned eyebrows and neutral eyes.

Of all the times she's asked the extent of their dynamic, Klaus had never mentioned that he actually considered a relationship with Aurora—swearing he wasn't the relationship type until Caroline. That Aurora was nothing more than a warm body.

-_Why wouldn't he tell me about this? What else about her is he hiding?_

Her head full of endless questions and horrid assumptions.

But she refused to show it—simply nodding. "Oh?"

Aurora's eyes squinted. "Figured he wouldn't have told you, it was nothing too serious." She began. "Not to mention we were both completely smashed that night but, we meant every word. But he wasn't ready for a real relationship yet and neither was I so we delayed that plan and settled for the next best thing. The whole friends with benefits thing was his idea, typical guy but I didn't mind because the benefits were certainly doing me favors."

Her suggestive tone as cringe as her words.

"I mean the sex we had was, phenomenal—literally groundbreaking." She smirked at the memory. "The things he can do to your body and somehow make you want to do it again and again within minutes is sinful but so, rewarding. Oh, but I don't have to tell you any of that, right? I'm sure you two have already done plenty..."

She said as if she already knew the truth.

-_Did Klaus tell her about what we've done? Does everyone at this party know?_

Caroline felt sick. Suddenly feeling more uncomfortable the longer she stayed here. Not to mention the amount of inferiority from hearing the sexed up vampire nonchalantly spewing intimate details about the time she spent with her boyfriend.

Maybe Klaus wanted more of a physical relationship than he let on...

-_And you're the dumbass who let him finger you in his bed and told him you're a virgin on the first unofficial date._

Caroline licked her lips nervously and fiddled with the rim of her cup before gulping down the last of the throat-burning liquid.

The welcoming buzz began to dominate her senses and she never been more grateful to be out of control for once.

"Yeah, umm, speaking of Klaus I should actually go find him. Haven't seen him all night so..."

"Let's go look for him together." She suggested.

"Oh, oh no Aurora you don't really have to."

-_Seriously, don't._

Aurora waved her off, interlocking their arms again.

"Nonsense, I will not let you have all the fun of throwing his embarrassing stories back in his face. Besides I'm in dire need of a beer pong rematch."

"Yay!" Caroline gave the brightest and fakest smile she could form while looking down at their joined arms.

-_Kill me now._

They didn't venture far as they made their way to the couches, where everyone was sitting while Klaus sat in his own chair beside his friends.

If Caroline wasn't so nauseous she would burst out in laughter over his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he spots her and Aurora still inseparable. Katherine was practically sitting in Marcel's lap while one arm was around Enzo's neck—much to Klaus's disgust. But he rather her than the red headed alternative.

"Hope you don't mind us crashing..." Aurora announced, flopping on a cushion but sight never leaving Klaus's dagger eyes.

"More the merrier!" Enzo cheered from his seat.

Caroline hummed as she glided to Klaus who let out an unrecognizable yelp when she stumbled onto his lap.

He thankfully caught her by the waist before she fell to a violent fate. She was crazily laughing, with occasional burps.

"You alright there, love?" Klaus asked.

She nodded, biting her lip innocently to suppress her amusement.

"I slipped...I slipped." She said between giggles.

Klaus's eyebrows curled in concern and question.

"Are you drunk?"

She pretended to ponder. "Mmm, maybe...maybe just a little." Caroline shrugged with a dramatic grin and placing her arms around Klaus's neck.

Consider him shook.

Given that Caroline wasn't much of a drinker, it wasn't a shocker that she was a lightweight. He didn't even see her drink anything besides that one vodka shot. Then again, she has been under Aurora's thing all night...

All these years of knowing Caroline he's never seen her out of control. Out of control of any situation, let alone her mind and body. It was odd, to say the least and Klaus was unsure how to feel about it.

Yet somehow even in her drunken state she looked so incredibly beautiful in every way. She was really his.

-_And why again are you trying to ruin it?_

"Christ, love please don't tell me one shot of vodka trashed you like this." He laughed, cupping her cheek in his palm to examine her face.

Caroline subconsciously melted into his touch, closing her eyes and inhaling everything that was him. The way her skin felt inflamed from his thumb caressing her cheekbone—innocently but hotly. All her senses seemed on overdrive and inhibitions low as ever.

"Hmm...I like when you do that." She purred.

Her smile drunk and lazy as she stared up at him with hooded lids. Stunning him by her own ministrations, blindly caressing his facial features with her fingers—like he was a delicate foreign artifact she was in the process of decoding.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed but eyes bright. "Not that I mind your hands on me but sweetheart, may I ask what you are doing?"

Caroline smiled, glancing over at the lit cigarette propped between his fingers.

"Such a disgusting habit...can I try it?" She asked.

"Uh, love I don't think—"

Not waiting for a response, Caroline snatched the nicotine stick from his hand. Confidently placing it between her lips and immediately coughing up a lung after a harsh inhale.

Klaus rubbed her back for comfort.

"You could've at least told her not to inhale until she was used to it, you bloody wanker." Aurora commented.

Caroline ignored her, catching her breath and leaning her forehead on his shoulder before her lips met his neck.

"Sorry." She coughed a giggle.

Klaus smiled back, still rubbing up and down her spine. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I should've warned you. I don't even know why I'm still carrying these bloody things around still when I don't even use them. Force of habit I suppose."

Caroline's eyes widened in realization. "You stopped smoking?"

He shrugged. "I know how much you hate them."

"You stopped for me?" She asked, stunned.

Klaus smirked. "I thought you knew by now there is very little I wouldn't do for you."

She didn't even realized Klaus quit smoking—a nervous tick he acquired since they met and probably even longer. She never wasted a minute expressing her distaste towards it—not that it mattered for him health wise, but the fact that he stopped a century long habit solely to make her more comfortable was heavy.

Even with a spiraling head Caroline understood the weight of his implication.

The blonde's smile reached ear to ear and staring lovingly in his eyes—kissing his cheek then neck, burying the words she would likely regret in the morning.

Pushing her fingers through his curls carelessly. "Sweet, you're so sweet to me and really hot. Like, seriously so hot. You know like, my boyfriend is a hottie vampire sundae."

Klaus has never blushed so aggressively in all his days.

"I don't tell you that enough huh? I should, well I want to but that's when I'm sober and your head is already huge enough." She said with a pouty lip.

"Oh, is that so?" He laughed.

She giggled and nodded, poking his illegally endearing dimples teasingly. Caroline rubbed her nose against his while squirming on his lap, completely oblivious to the fact they were surrounded by a room full of vampires.

Gawking at them like they were celebrities.

"Could you two be annoyingly cute somewhere else?" Enzo whined. "Some of us are horny but lonely alright? So either give us a show or leave."

While Klaus mocked his friend's bitterness, Caroline's sights settled on Aurora who was eyeing the couple heavily before flipping her hair and crossing her legs together on the couch.

"I'm growing bored so, let's play a game. Never have I ever." Aurora proposed.

Enzo groaned. "No, absolutely not because you play dirty." Pointing at the redhead.

"Oh piss off. It's not my fault you've done too much and get plastered easily."

"As vampires we've all done basically everything imaginable so can we finally agree this is just an excuse to get more shitfaced?" Marcel added.

"Caroline isn't a vampire." Aurora pointed out.

The whole room fell silent and looked over at the stunned witch fit what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Aurora." Klaus warned.

She lifted her shoulders innocently. "Oh don't get your knickers all in a twist, Niklaus. Isn't tonight supposed to be about us getting to know your girl? What better opportunity than through a fun little game of truth?"

Aurora was testing her, taunting her even. Now she was unsure where they stood; friends or enemies. She put her in a double edged sword situation. Either way, choosing to play into her web or not, she would be giving her some kind of satisfaction.

Klaus rubbed Caroline's arm while coaxing her to look at him.

"Love, you don't have to do anything." He reassured.

That was basically his go-to motto since the night started and though appreciated, it also made her feel like he didn't think she could handle his world—his people.

"I'll play." Caroline boldly agreed

Klaus looked nervous while Aurora's malicious smirk grew.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Never have I ever...had sex while my parents were home." Marcel announced.

Everyone groaned and mocked before filling down another shot of liquor. Given that they've only been playing for 10 minutes and almost everyone, including Klaus, drank after each turn proved this was just an excuse to get more shitfaced.

Caroline was the only one not drinking because she hasn't done even a fraction of what centuries old creatures have. Even Katherine was included, though that wasn't surprising. But the blonde was still very much tipsy but the suggestive glances Klaus and Aurora were sending each other made her take unnecessary sips of anything she could get her hands on.

"I didn't realize how vanilla you are, mate." Enzo teased.

Marcel laughed, showing off his signature pearly whites. "Some of us actually respect our families enough to not want them listening in on exquisite shagging down the hall. Besides, Mikaelson didn't drink either."

Caroline felt Klaus tense, his grip on her waist tightening.

"Because we all know no one has ever been welcomed in that castle he calls a home. He doesn't count." Enzo blurted.

Klaus let out a subtle breath of relief that no one asked any further questions regarding his 'home'.

"And it doesn't mean he isn't a fan of doing it in particularly risky places. Isn't that right, my love?" Aurora winked.

Klaus's jaw noticeably clenched, as did Caroline's.

-_Yeah, she's definitely not my friend._

Grabbing her red solo cup off the table, raising it in the air, Caroline spoke. "I think it's my turn."

"Never have I ever flirted with another girl's man."

-_Really? That's the best you could do? Wait a go Caroline._

Aurora's eyes narrowed like pointy knives shoving right through Caroline's heart. This was a game between them two alone and everyone felt the thick tension.

Though it was amusing to see Klaus, Enzo and Katherine drink to that one.

Aurora placed her cup down. "Never have I ever had made out with Kl—oops, yes I have." Laughs. "Oh! Never have I ever had sex with Kla—wait I've done that too."

She laughed more. "I guess I have done pretty much everything, while sweet Caroline here hasn't even scratched the surface. I'm sure we can break you in someway."

Caroline felt her skin burning and death stare forming.

"You're drunk." Klaus murmured.

"Clearly." Aurora raised her cup.

Enzo popped his lips together. "Well, that was riveting. Can we all now skip to the part where everyone just starts making out?"

Klaus was stunned when Caroline grabbed his face between her hands to pull him on for a deep kiss.

"I love how literal you took that, gorgeous." Enzo smirked.

The couple too consumed in their own lust to pay his remarks any mind.

Her dominance was unexpected but incredibly welcomed. She had never been so forward with him, he blamed it on the liquid courage.

Klaus was notorious for being anti-PDA but everything felt right, natural, with Caroline. His entire group of friends stared in awe at the witch demanding his affection and he couldn't care less.

It only took a moment for Klaus to respond just as eagerly. His hand on her waist ventured lower onto her bare thigh to pull her closer, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss.

Caroline bit down, hard, on Klaus's bottom lip before letting it snap back in place. Licking over the wound while staring into his stormy eyes that matched hers perfectly. For the first time all night she felt superior. Nothing was more liberating than the shocked but aroused expression on his face.

Her smirk widened seductively.

Giving Aurora a final glare before whispering in her vampire's ear.

"Take me upstairs."

Klaus's head shot back and eyes big.

-_What has gotten into her?_

He gulped audibly. "Caro—"

Her finger pressed against his full lips ceased any further comments.

Caroline smiled into another quick kiss. "Shhh...Take me upstairs Klaus or, I'll take you."

Again not giving him a chance to respond for she quickly stood up from his lap, bold and confident while Klaus sat there hesitant. She reached for his hand so he could also stand, leading them towards the stairway.

"Well at least we know who's getting laid tonight." Enzo teased.

Katherine gave Caroline an impressed expression with an underlying 'you better tell me everything' raised eyebrow.

Aurora mumbled something under her breath before rolling her eyes and resuming to her drink.

A victorious smile permanent on Caroline's face. She loved feeling in charge, in somewhat control and most importantly how pissed Aurora looked.

* * *

She knew this was probably the pettiest she's ever been to someone but it was the most in control she felt all night.

Ignoring her subconscious screaming that this was a mistake, that she needed to stop allowing Aurora to continue having this affect on her. To feel as secure in her relationship as she did just a few hours ago. But she was already going for it and was too late to back down now.

They were already at the top of the stairs when Klaus gripped her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

His face full of concern it made her heart ache.

"What?" She asked

Klaus huffed. "That's what I'd like to know. What's going on Caroline, you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine." She cut him off, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaving a hot kiss on his sharp jawline. "Now, do you really want to waste all this time talking..."

Her lips too powerful against his for Klaus to even think straight. She was so warm, smelled divine like a meadow of honeysuckle and vanilla. Her mouth tasted of bourbon and a hint of nicotine—oddly an attractive combination.

Klaus gripped onto her waist as she pushed them into the door of an empty room, their lips never parting. It was becoming more difficult to think clearly when her tongue licked inside his mouth and her whispering how much she wanted him before each kiss.

His efforts of dominating the situation failed, as the blonde vixen pushed him up against the now shut door. She smirked into another kiss, not wasting any time as her hands hesitantly fell down to his chest and down his torso.

-_This is wrong, I should stop her..._

But between her addicting lips, curious hands and one of his many fantasies starring being played out right in front of him...

\- _It feels too good._

Klaus has never been so feverish over anyone before, swallowing her desperate moans like a starving man.

"Caro—"

Her eager lips too quick and determined, not giving him an opportunity to get a word in or breathe.

"I want you…" She moaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss with her tongue while her fingers threaded through his hair and tugging hard enough to elicit a few moans of his own.

-_Christ, she wasn't making this easy._

Everything in him wanted to indulge, feed into his weakness and selfishness. To take what he desired and claim her in every way he's only entertained in his head-but as good as it felt, it also felt wrong. He wasn't that person anymore, he no longer took what he needed from people and threw them out afterwards. He wasn't like that, not with her, and he never would be.

This was _Caroline_, and she would never forgive him for allowing her to make this decision when she wasn't in the proper state of mind. Most importantly he'd never forgive himself, for hurting her more than he already has.

Not for their first time together, not this way.

Finally finding the strength, Klaus gently grabbed her wrist when she reached for the bucket of his belt.

Caroline's eyebrows turned in and her swollen lips frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

Klaus let out a shallow breath. "This isn't right."

She snorted. "Yeah, because you're too busy using your lips for the wrong things..."

Klaus held her by the shoulders when she attempted kissing him again.

The confusion and pain in her tearful eyes struck into his chest like a knife.

Caroline took a step away from him, covering her body with her arms protectively.

"Oh, um, sorry you—you don't want to have sex with me?"

Klaus's forehead frowned. "What? After everything, how could you possibly still question my desire for you?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm literally throwing myself at you and you're rejecting me. Did you ever reject Aurora?"

"What the bloody hell does she have to do with anything!" Klaus yelled. "Is that what all this is about? The new look, the drinking, this..."

Caroline didn't answer, turning away from him with her arms crossed.

Klaus sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the bed.

"Please Caroline, just look at me." He pleaded.

She stubbornly turned enough where she wasn't facing him completely but still satisfying his demand.

He found it charming.

"For starters, there's nothing I'm looking forward to more than having sex with you someday. I've thought about it plenty of times, imagined it probably more than I should." He grinned. "That's not what this is about at all and I never want you to doubt how much I want you. And under different circumstances I would gladly indulge in whatever you wanted but..."

"But what?" Finally turning towards him.

"But something's going on with you tonight and I need you to explain to me what it is, because my mind immediately goes to the darkest of places. You're not acting like yourself, not to mention you're completely hammered which is also very unlike you and now _this_. Remember what you told me about your views on sex? It's important to you, which makes it important to me. You shouldn't want to do something this major when you're intoxicated and won't even remember it the next day."

Caroline pressed her lips together, not wanting to cry but with her lowered inhibitions she had little control over her own emotions. Biting on her trembling lip like her life depended on it. She felt pathetic and wouldn't blame Klaus for dumping her—though his encouraging words weren't helping.

A shiver crept up her spine when she felt his cold hands rubbing her arms from behind. Calming the goosebumps forming in its place with the most gentle touch. She didn't even realize he was standing up now.

"Talk to me." He pleaded in a whisper.

Caroline blinked away a few tears before turning in his arms.

She knew her appeared was awful: tangled hair, smudged makeup with tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Excluding the aggressive stench of liquor seeping through her pores.

She pouted. "Okay, but you can't laugh. I'm serious."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because I'm going to sound like a drunk drama queen who you're probably going to want to break up with."

Klaus waited for her to continue.

"You want me to be honest, I'm having a terrible time tonight. Probably the shittiest night I've had in awhile and it's not because of you. Your intent was sweet, so was-wanting me to meet your friends, becoming apart of your life..." Sniffles. "That means so much to me and everything I've wanted from you. And your friends seem great, I love the support you have from them."

"But..."

Caroline sighed, looking down at her bare feet and wondering when she took off her heels.

"But, with all that said it all gets pushed to the side when I'm constantly reminded that one of your good friends is also your ex."

"Caroline—"

"I know, I know you constantly tell me to stop worrying about Aurora and you think I'm obsessed with her but maybe I am. Can you blame me! I mean, what girl wants to see her boyfriend's ex-thing around him 24/7? Knowing that every time you hang out with him you're going to see her as well, dreading the whole experience." The tears began to well up her eyes and throat. "Especially when that ex doesn't waste a second bragging to me about how many times she had sex with you, or how good it was and all these other intimate details that I would rather not know. And knowing me and you haven't gone that far in our relationship and I don't even know if we ever will."

"Love—"

"And don't lie to me and act like you didn't enjoy your time with her or that you won't get tired of waiting for me, because I know sex has always been a big deal in your past situationships. Then here comes me, the prudish virgin witch who has only seen a penis like twice in her life. It's just, really shitty." She somberly concluded.

Klaus twisted his lips, looking down at her blankly.

"Situationship, huh? I'd say that's a new one for me love." He teased with a subtle laugh.

Caroline scoffed. "I told you not to laugh at me jerk!" Shoving him in the shoulder, rather hard actually.

"Sweetheart I'm not laughing at you, I'm not. Come here." He sighed, taking her hand to lead her to sit next to him on the bed.

It was criminal how easily he could deflate and inflate any issue.

Flopping down on the soft mattress clumsily. "I knew it, you're laughing because you think I'm an insecure neurotic brat. Join the club." She mumbled.

Klaus shook his head, turning her body to face him completely.

"That's absolutely not what I was thinking, not even the slightest. Look, Caroline I really don't want sex to be such a burden between us. It shouldn't be this heavy thing and I curse this modern society for making you feel there's some kind of time clock."

\- _He can stop being perfect any day now..._

"It was only a primary factor in my previous affairs because I didn't want anything more with them. Nothing I had with them could ever compare to what I have with you. What we have together is something I've never experienced, it's something I cherish and want to stay in tact for as long as we can. What I feel for you surpasses anything I've ever felt for anybody."

"But Aurora—"

"Did I genuinely like her at one point in time, as more than just for physical needs? Yes. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important because it was brief and fleeting. I never intended on going that far with her. She's-" he sighed, "complicated to say the least."

Now Caroline felt even more like an idiot for letting Aurora get into her head so easily. Why did she let her guard down with the girl who was hellbent on running her relationship, and nearly succeeded.

Caroline groaned. "Wow, god Klaus I'm sorry. It's just, everything about that girl is important to me because she's the only ex of yours I know of and she's always around you which is kinda overwhelming—considering how gorgeous, experienced and immortal she is. It's a lot it take in knowing you have a history together, no matter how secure of a person I am."

He understood fully. Plenty of times he questioned whether Caroline would stay with him or if she'd run back to Tyler or someone else more suitable.

"I'm sorry I let her come between us like that. If there's anything else about you two please tell me now, I don't know if I can deal with more surprises." She half laughed.

Klaus gulped, licking his lips nervously

Shaking his head.

"No, no more surprises I promise." He assured. "Also she's completely insane to tell you I wanted an actual relationship with her when that never happened. I never desired for this kind of companionship with anyone until you, Caroline."

Caroline could feel her chest tightening—in a good way.

He pulled a few strands of hair behind her ears. "I meant what I said, I don't mind waiting until you're ready to be with me—if you're ever ready. However long that may be and I know for a fact you weren't ready tonight, adorably drunk and all."

Caroline huffed a laugh and sniffled.

"God, I'm such a mess." Burying her face in her hands. "How can you even look at me?"

Klaus smirked. "Because you're effortlessly the most beautiful and charming creature I've ever seen."

"Even when I tried jumping your bones like a mad woman?"

He chuckled. "Especially when you try jumping my bones like a mad woman."

Her head popped back up, turning to look at the vampire who had sparkles in his eyes for her only. Who made her feel as beautiful as he constantly praised, who she trusted with her heart.

She groaned hitting him in the chest. "You can't say things like that, especially when I'm an emotional wreck."

Klaus smiled, grabbing her waist to pull her closer to his side. She yelped when he squeezed her hip teasingly but gracefully relaxed beside him.

Caroline's lifted her palm to Klaus's stubbled cheek, caressing the scratchy flesh with intent.

She wasn't sure if it was just because she was drunk or because she was that into him that sparked her incapability of not touching him tonight.

Maybe both.

Her smile genuine and warm, causing uncharacteristically fluttering butterflies to invade Klaus's stomach.

The way she was looking at him, so pure and adoringly it nearly made him nauseous.

"What?"

Her finger traced his blonde eyebrows, the shape of his eye, down to the bridge of his nose to his full rosy lips.

Humming to herself throughout her exploration.

"I really, really like you, you know that right?" She softly declared.

Klaus grabber her hand, leaving a kiss on each fingertip. "I do know, and I you."

"But I mean, really like you. To the moon and back and past the stars. I like you _that_ much!" Caroline expressed.

His undead heart never pounded so badly.

"You're going to regret stroking my ego this much in the morning." Klaus claimed, pecking her on the nose.

Caroline laughed loudly, now running her fingers through his hair from the back.

"Mmm, maybe. But I'm currently very tipsy so who's to say I'll even remember hmm?" Rubbing her nose against his, simply being as close as possible. Never wanting it to stop.

For the first time tonight she felt content, just being in his safe arms; he felt like home.

Her eyes closed while they held each other.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for caring about me."

She was an incredibly emotional drunk, he learned.

"It wasn't that difficult, love I assure you."

Caroline sniffled into a half smile. "I'm not as perfect as you think I am..."

"I never thought you were, and I don't want you to be anyone but yourself with me." He claimed.

"Even if I screw up?"

He pulled away to look at her, lifting her face between his calloused palms. "There's nothing you could do to screw anything up, besides I'm no one to judge. Anything you've done I'm sure I did once, or twice."

She bitterly smiled, her bottom lip trembling at how amazing he was and still in disbelief that they were really together.

Leaning her face in to connect their cold lips that ran hotly over each other's.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Klaus suggested. "This place lost its appeal ages ago anyways."

Caroline eagerly nodded. "Good call, because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick soon."

He smirked, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'll take you back to your room so you'll be more comfortable. There's a fresh bucket and pills waiting for you."

"But you'll stay, even after I puke my guts out and fall asleep?" She innocently asked.

Klaus kissed her again sweetly.

They both lingered there longer than intended, feeling closer than ever before.

"Always." Smiling against her lips.

* * *

The blaring annoying ringtone from her cell phone awoke a very grumpy and hungover Caroline from a deep slumber.

She groaned, rolling on her side and squinting her eyes when the strip of sunlight blinded through her bedroom window. Her head heavy like ten bowling balls were doing on top of it and mercilessly pounding like a punching bag. Caroline never felt so nauseous in her life. Attempting to sit up but her hangover headache wouldn't allow it, prompting her to immediately lay back down.

-_What the hell?_

Last thing she remembered was Klaus carrying her back to her room, sneaking past the security guards.

She made good on her promise of puking her guts out—Klaus holding her hair back and soothing her heaving body with a gentle caress up and down her spine. Draped over the toilet for at least 30 minutes, and remembering Klaus never left. He changed her into her pajamas, brushed out as much vomit from her hair as possible before tucking her under her covers.

Caroline's mind too fuzzy to remember that Klaus slept beside her in bed until she fell asleep and sat in the chair across the room watching her sleep. It was at least two in the morning by then, and though partially exhausted he stayed with her all night, like he promised.

All Caroline knew was she was safe because of him.

-_But where is he?_

Waking up to an empty bed and room, assuming Katherine didn't make it back to the room either.

Pushing her smelly and tangled hair from her face, she finally sought out her phone by the nightstand. Eyes rolling and more groaning when she saw the name on the screen.

-_Great, just what I needed._

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the green button to answer.

"Hey, mom..." Caroline dryly greeted, not relaxing how hoarse her voice was.

"Caroline, are you okay? You sound awful." Liz Forbes noticed.

-_Yeah mom, I'm great. Just recovering from a massive hangover no big deal._

"Uhh, yeah..." clearing her throat, making her head hurt more. "just a little hoarse, that's all. Why are you calling me so early?"

"It's nearly noon."

-_Oh, right._

Caroline slapped herself on the forehead, instantly groaning from the pounding headache.

-_Never. Drinking. Again!_

"Right, I've been so busy I'm getting all my times mixed up." She impressively lied. "What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to remind you about the sports banquet on Thursday, and that I'll be attending. Thought I could ask you what I should wear?"

Caroline sat up, straight spine and eyes wide awake and phone glued to her ear.

"You're going to the banquet? But—but you never go to things like that?"

"That's because I was always busy, and my only daughter wasn't captain of the cheerleading squad and basically every committee on campus." Liz gleefully praised.

Caroline gulped.

"Besides, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. Figured this would be the perfect opportunity to catch up, I feel we have a lot to talk about."

Just when Caroline didn't think anything could be worse than her head threatening to detach from her body. Liz's suggestive tone made Caroline want to vomit all over again.

Her mouth opened and closed when she heard the doorknob moving, and Klaus walking in with a few items in his hands.

"Uhh, yeah I'll talk to you later." Quickly hanging up the phone and tossing it under her pillow.

"Who was that?" He asked while walking towards her on the bed.

Caroline shrugged. "Nobody, just a wrong number."

Klaus hummed, sitting down on the mattress and presenting her with a few Advil tablets, bottle of water and a nutrition bar.

As if her fondness for him couldn't grow anymore.

"You're a saint." She exhaled into a smile.

Klaus slightly cringed. "Calling a vampire a saint, that's a bit of an oxymoron." He smirked.

"Not when the vampire is as awesome as mine." Taking the pill and water from his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Her head nodded as she swallows the pill. "Still pretty foggy but better, much better. My head feels like it weighs one hundred pounds and I smell like a bar, but I'll manage. I hope I didn't say too many embarrassing things last night."

Klaus shrugged. "Nothing worth remembering."

She faintly recalled a lot of their last conversation included a lot of Aurora talk; maybe he was right.

"Well thanks for taking care of me last night. Your friends kidnapped my sober buddy."

His laugh was like a breath of fresh air after such a shitty night.

"Pretty sure that was the other way around, and sweetheart you never have to thank me for being there for you."

That familiar yet uncomfortable warmth began spreading throughout her body again, but she brushed it off while gurgling down more water.

"I am however curious about why you lied to me about who you were on the phone with."

She spit the water up.

-_Damn him and his supernatural hearing._

Caroline sighed in defeat, clearly not getting out of this web. "Okay it was my mom, and I didn't mean to lie, it's just that I didn't want her to ruin your morning like she ruined mine."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. "What did she say?"

"Remember the banquet that you agreed to accompany me to? Well, my dutiful mother who usually just mails her checks in has decided to actually attend the event this year." She explained.

Klaus's face quickly transformed into slight panic. He hasn't seen Caroline's mom since they first became classroom partners—so much has changed since then.

"I see...and I'm assuming she still doesn't know about us?"

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip anxiously.

"I mean, this is a small town I'm sure someone's probably told her by now. But literally, it's been years and she's never decided to come, now that I have a boyfriend she obviously won't approve of, she wants to sit front row."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about falling asleep."

They both laughed, trying to look on the bright side of an anxiety fueled scenario.

"Yeah I guess. At first I was just dreading the long speeches and money blowing show-offs but now I'm dreading her manipulating glares." Caroline whined, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Makes me grateful my mother doesn't attend school functions, at least not anymore." Klaus said. "Her many attempts at trying to reconnect with me by claiming she was there to support Rebekah's desire of being on a team. You can see where Kol gets his pathetic maneuvers from."

Caroline lifted her head, her chin now on his shoulder as she stared up at him. "It's kinda crazy how much I never noticed them before, or at least didn't think much of them, and now they're all I want to know about. You think I'll ever meet more Mikaelsons?"

Her doe eyes made him want to obey to all her wants, even if it meant hurting him in the process. The prospect of meeting her mother, again, as the boyfriend instead of classmate was nauseating enough without her mentioning his family.

She did that often, and he couldn't blame her, but it was easier than admitting the truth.

Klaus rubbed his lips together into a thin line, giving her a tight-lipped smile and quick kiss.

"You're not missing out on anything." He promised. "Enough about that, how about you get cleaned up and I'll meet you back here in 20 to take you to get a real breakfast in the cafeteria, my treat."

She knew this was his way of him once again dodging the subject of his family but Caroline decided to allow it. Especially if it meant they wouldn't discuss last night either, and she had an appetite for a plateful of bacon.

Caroline sealed the invitation with a kiss. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite literally, the calm before the storm. The next chapter is going to be, a lot, and I'm warning you lovelies in advance because I care.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! SEE YOU IN 2020!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, Wow...I'm so sorry I haven't updated the story on this platform in so long. I really am, fanfiction.net is my main source and I'm still getting used to how AO3 functions but I have seen all your support and kudos and it's so heartwarming and so appreciative! To make up for for my delays, I have FOUR chapters ahead for you all to read that I'm posting at once today! Yay binge reading, especially now. Given what's going on in the world, I hope this brings you some joy.
> 
> Probably not going to leave an A/N on the other chapters unless necessary. There is angst in this chapter...
> 
> Happy reading! Hope everyone is being safe, sane and healthy!

* * *

"How do these banquet things work again anyways?" Klaus asked while aimlessly looking through his closet.

Caroline bit down on her grinning lip, placing her book down to stand up from his bed to walk towards him.

"Well for starters, no Henleys or jeans allowed. It's formal which means you have to wear a suit. Black tie optional."

Klaus smirked while turning to face her. "Ah, which means you have to dress in formal attire as well and I'll be able to witness you in a pretty little dress—emphasis on _little_." He teased.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'll be in my cheerleader uniform all night." She confirmed.

"Short skirt instead? Even better."

Caroline lifted her eyebrows amusingly. "Oh? You have a secret cheerleader fantasy I don't know about?"

Klaus smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I do, actually, and it's always starring you."

She scrunched her nose cutely. "Cheesy."

He arched a brow suggestively before shockingly pulling her to him by her hips, their fronts meeting each other. Caroline yelped at the contact.

Their noses brushed briefly before their lips met softly but passionately—both smiling into the kiss like they always tended to do now. His thumbs subtly stroking the skin peeking out from under her shirt while she gripped his firm biceps. Tongues mingling and bodies consumed with each other's heat as they subtly rubbed against each other. Klaus tried taking advantage of the situation, walking them backwards towards his bed and lips still attached. Caroline groaned when the back of her knees hit the end of the mattress.

She giggled against his lips before pushing him away.

"Nope, no more distracting me." Answering his confused expression as she wiggled out of his embrace.

"I was actually enjoying my book and you need to pick out your outfit."

Klaus snorted. "Are you saying Fitzgerald is more entertaining than indulging in a few quick pleasurable moments with your needy boyfriend before he has to face the masses?"

"Hmm, you both definitely have a way with the dramatics." She teased, sitting on the bed and retrieving her book.

Klaus places his hand over his heart. "Ouch, love. But honestly, you haven't really talked about how you feel with your mother attending tonight."

Caroline's eyes shot up towards him alarmingly.

"You clearly weren't too thrilled about her surprise appearance, you didn't even want to tell me about it. I just want to make sure you're okay." He added, easing the witch a bit.

Klaus didn't speak much about his family but, Caroline realized neither did she. After her father walked out her family only consisted of her mother, and her coven, nowhere near the trillions of Mikaelson members.

Caroline closed her novel and sighed. "I'm fine, I mean I guess I am. Me and my mom's relationship is complicated to say the least and definitely conditional. We're not exactly close."

Klaus huffed. "Receiving conditional love from a parent? You're preaching to the choir, love."

She half smiled. "Remember what happened in the cafeteria that day?"

"You mean when you nearly knocked all of us out with a sonic wale? Still recovering from that actually." Klaus smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, picking at the skin of her fingers. "I meant afterwards, my nosebleed and almost blacking out? That wasn't the first time it's happened..."

His amused grin quickly fell into a concerned frown. It was odd for him to know his first instinct was to reach out and comfort her; not even knowing such affections until she entered his life. And hearing that she's had more than one newer death experience made him want to enrage war on the world.

She sighed before elaborating. "I was 12 when I first learned that spell. Me and Bonnie studied it religiously everyday after school and even practiced, and failed, on many occasions. I didn't care about being an expert any such an advanced spell because I was just having fun with my best friend..."

Klaus caught onto her saddened tone when mentioning the the other witch. Though she rarely talked about Bonnie around him, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't recover from this loss anytime soon.

She sniffled. "Anyways I used to love it you know, learning new spells and embracing the beauty of being a witch, until my mom happened. It's always just been me and my mom since my dad's great escape...it wasn't always bad but she turned everything into a chore or competition, and as her daughter I had to follow in her footsteps and be an exceptional witch. Given that it was the only time she paid attention to anything I did, and as a kid whose dad abandoned her the moment she developed powers, that's all I wanted, so I gave into her desires. Practicing that spell day and night for two months straight, until it was perfect—until _I_ was perfect." Slightly choking on her words.

The pressure in Klaus's chest not lightening up with the more she spoke.

"And it was worth it, because I eventually got it." Caroline beamed. "I'm the youngest witch in history to master such an advanced skill. My mom was so proud of me when I performed it for her, I've never seen her smile that much at anything before—she was so proud of me." Smiling at the bittersweet nostalgia. "Then I presented it at school the next day, so excited to show it off to everybody and it was a success, until I started bleeding out my nose. From my nose then through my ears. I didn't even hear any of the panicked screams because I was already blacked out by then. The spell was too powerful and despite my skill, I was too young, I over exerted my body past its breaking point.12 years old and I thought I was dead."

His finger desperately itched for a cigarette or glass of blood, anything to distract the darkest aspects of his imagination. Just the thought of her cold, lifeless and alone—

Dramatically clearing his throat, not wanting to say anything until she was completely finished with her heartbreaking story.

"Next thing I knew, I was laying in bed at home—tucked under my covers with the most excruciating headache, and my mom sitting beside me. I was just a scared kid, not knowing what just happened to me and looking towards my mom for comfort, and love. You wanna know the first thing to come out of her mouth when I woke up? 'Accidents happen, darling. You'll be more prepared next time; you always are.'"

Caroline's soft laugh was anything but joyous, there was only bitterness.

"Her only child nearly died, and all she could think about was me doing better next time..."

He watched her ruffle her curls with her fingers, in an attempt to distract him from how desperately she wanted to burst into tears. Her hands then covering her reddened eyes.

"My mom has never attended any of my extracurricular events in the past unless she was obligated for whatever reason." Caroline explained. "She didn't even want to talk about my cheerleading or my ideas for the year the coven would be in charge of the homecoming committee. Basically she hated any extracurricular activity of mine that didn't involve witchery, not to mention I was second in all those committees until this school year. Which meant I wasn't the best. A Forbes witch always had to be the best."

His eyebrows frowned as she continued.

"You want to know her reasoning for deciding to come tonight? Because I'm now the top girl: captain of the cheer squad, leader of almost every on-campus committee and reigning supreme witch. I'm everything she's ever fantasized me to be. Just another thing for her to show off."

Now Klaus didn't know whether to feel nauseous or homicidal. He knew her father left when she was a child but he didn't know the reasoning, or that Liz Forbes was a more conniving bitch than he already suspected.

All these years of painting Caroline as a snobbish princess when she's been hurting for almost her entire life.

Maybe, they've always had more in common than either ever expected.

Klaus gulped, arms tight across his chest. "And yet you haven't given her the brush off?"

"She's my mom, Klaus." Caroline reasoned.

"Who treats you like a trophy." He added. "I don't bloody care who she is Caroline, her being your mother doesn't justify anything."

She swallowed heavily.

Klaus's harshness stemmed from his frustration from his own rough upbringings of being raised by unloving parents.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, love. It's not you it's just...it took me 122 years to break ties with my family. Not because I didn't want to but because I didn't have anyone in my corner saying I deserved better from the people who claimed to give a shit about me, and knowing you had to endure a similar case just infuriates me." He choked out.

This was the most Klaus has ever expressed to Caroline, or anyone, about his past home life. From day one it's been a touchy subject that she's tried not to push but here he was, willingly confessing. As comforting as it was she also couldn't help her concern for them sharing this similarity—what he had to have endured, and what his parents could've done to him.

Picking out a suit for Klaus was not supposed to transition into vulnerable and difficult conversations, but both have never felt more connected to other before.

"You never told me about that, about your father." He finally said after a long silence.

Caroline shrugged. "Well I figured mentioning how my dad walked out on his family when he discovered his daughter is a freak wasn't exactly entertaining pillow talk." Trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus's half grin proved it was somewhat effective, but her self hatred pained him more.

"You're no one's freak, Caroline Forbes." He said walking towards her.

Sitting down beside her on the bed—tucking her hair behind her ears and caressing her hot cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"You're ambitious, incredibly stubborn, bit of a brat sometimes, yet strong and full of so much light. It took a long time for me to not think of what I am as a burden, and I don't want you thinking that way about yourself. If your own father couldn't see the potential in you even from a young age, then he never deserved to know you at all."

Caroline sniffled, wiping under her nose with her sleeve. "You really just think these kind of things on the top of your head?"

Klaus shrugged with a smirk. "It's a gift, that I only extend to you."

She smiled against his lips when pulling him in for a kiss that exuded only half of what she was feeling at this moment. The security, comfort and salvation he provided with just a few of his words. All the emotions that have been piling on top of each other since she was a child began to dismantle. Her baggage suddenly was not as heavy on her chest because of Klaus, she just wished he would allow her to do the same for him.

Their kiss lasted a while longer—Caroline being the one to pull away just enough to press her forehead against his; staring up at him sweetly.

"Not to sound just as much of a softie, but I don't talk to people about this, not even Bonnie. But it feels good, to not hold it in anymore. Thank you."

Klaus shook his head. "I told you, you don't have to thank me for being there for you."

Her smile widened, kissing him again tenderly . Fingers buried in his dark blonde curls, tugging on the strands as her tongue crept into his mouth. Gracefully, Caroline hiked her leg over so that she was now straddling his lap. Both her hands in his hair while his assisted her hips subtly rocking into his. Klaus's moan of bliss just stirred her on more, sucking on his bottom lip seductively while lightly pulling his hair.

He groaned. "You've severely been testing my restraint lately." Murmuring against her lips.

The blonde giggled—pressing light kisses to his lips, scratchy cheek, nose and neck teasingly.

"Screw it, lets just skip this stupid banquet. Screw all the fake people that'll be smiling in my face as if they haven't been talking crap about me. Screw my responsibilities and obligations for a night and let's just spend it together." She suggested.

"Ditching cringe high school festivities? Doesn't sound very Caroline Forbes-like." Klaus mocked.

Both erupting into laughter when she shoved him in the shoulder.

"I'm serious, jerk! I just..." twirling his necklace between her fingers. "I feel safe with you and I want to always feel safe, preferably with a meat lovers pizza while watching _13 Going On 30_ in your room."

"Ah yes, the ridiculous rom-com movie you forced me into watching." He claimed with a quick peck on the lips.

Caroline tilted her head and scoffed. " 'Forced' is a strong word to use for someone who was yelling at the screen when it was revealed Matt was engaged to someone who wasn't Jenna."

"Semantics, love." He muttered rolling his eyes.

Her laughter filled the small space between them while peppering his neck with innocent kisses though her internationals were anything but.

An unexpected shiver ran up his spine at the feel of Caroline sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck where his pulse would be. Subtly moaning when her tongue met his ear.

"Has anyone told you you're quite the little temptress?"

Caroline smirked. "Is that a yes?" She whispered nibbling on his earlobe.

Klaus closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the softness of her body against his and lips coaxing him.

He groaned, regrettably pulling away so they were nose to nose—grinning at her pouty expression.

"I'll tell you what, how about we appease the officials for an hour just to give you a clear conscience so it's not on your mind all night. Also so your mother doesn't send a town search party for you with a nice wooden stake waiting for me."

Her eyes rolled back, smiling as he held her hip with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other.

"Then, for the rest of the night it'll just be me and you. I promise." He assured.

Amusement ran through the corners of her eyes at him knowing her so well—she could never ditch her responsibilities without lingering thoughts.

Caroline nibbled on her lip, tilting her head as if she was debating on a decision she already made.

"I mean, I suppose I can negotiate that into my schedule or whatever." She nonchalantly shrugged.

Klaus smirked, surprising the feisty blonde by switching their positions so her back was pressed into the mattress and he was on top of her. He cut off her insistent laughter with his lips, melting onto hers. Their fingers tangled in each other's hair wildly.

Feeling her undeniable smile on his skin and having no choice but to reciprocate.

* * *

It was already 5:40 PM by the time Klaus entered the gymnasium alone. The banquet didn't begin until 6:00 but with his stubborn mission of finding a proper suit and tie, he thought he'd be late. Settling on all black attire to keep everything simple.

Caroline had to meet with her squad prior to the even so they decided he'd just meet her there—never was he so desperate for her company. Feeling uncomfortable like a fish out of water the moment he stepped into the room.

Klaus was no stranger to glitzy, extravagant and expensive settings—his family was the wealthiest in the town. He grew up attending all of his mother's charity events and father's company parties; against his will. Faking smiles and dressing in suits that needed to be dusted off. Underage drinking that adults pretended not to Kroger because then they'd have to admit they didn't actually care. A crowd of business associates throwing their money to causes they couldn't give two shits about just to prove whose cock was bigger.

This used to be his entire life—a life he hated, rebelled against and abandoned. It was something he thought he left in his past. Whitmore Academy was a cesspool disguised as a school.

He turned his lip up at his jock classmates tossing a football at each other while obnoxiously yelling—cringing at the sight of Tyler Lockwood in the circle. Despite them being at the same school, Klaus managed to successfully avoid the young werewolf since their cafeteria brawl. Their eyes briefly met in an awkward glare. Tyler confused yet curious as to why Klaus would be here of all places, like he completely forgot why he had that black eye in the first place.

He still couldn't believe Caroline ever fell for that prick.

Observing further he spotted a few coaches, professors and parents mingling amongst one another. Separated into different cliques as they sipped on scotch and brandy with aimless laughter. Alcohol wasn't allowed at school events, even for the adults, but as long as they had money to blow everyone turned a blind eye.

Klaus's fingers twitched violently, but it wasn't for his cigarette craving; this was stronger and more demanding. He hadn't had any blood since morning and the need was eating at him. Since Caroline, his feeding habits have been unpredictable. They've yet to discuss his, needs, because he was sure it was a lifestyle she wouldn't take lightly, therefore he'd neglected to mention it.

He meant to drink the last of his previous blood bag before getting dressed but was thwarted by his own nerves—he was nervous for tonight and had no idea. Whether it be because Liz Forbes would be in attendance or the fact it'll be their first official outing as a couple, Klaus had an uneasy feeling. Ditching sounded most tempting but tonight was for Caroline and she needed his support.

She needed him.

Running his fingers through his hair, Klaus sighed searching for any available liquor that wasn't occupied by a staff member.

His snarl obvious and eyes rolling when Rebekah walked towards him, dressed in her maroon and black cheer uniform and a sly smirk and arms over her chest.

"Well I'll be damned. You actually showed." She tilted her head with a smirk. "I've been trying to get you to attend school functions for years."

Klaus placed his hands in his pockets, carefully eyeing her head to toe, taking in her unusual attire.

"Hello to you too little sister. Sorry to say I'm surprised to see you here. Nearly forgot you were even part of a sports team."

"Right, because you've only been assisting me every day after practice for the past few months." She scoffed.

"It's difficult for me to remember there are actually people who willingly tolerate you."

Given their hostile dynamic, no one would imagine that Klaus and Rebekah also had an oddly caring relationship as well. On many occasions in the past he's offered to walk her back to her room after each practice when first joining the team—to avoid any potential bullying from the rest of the squad. She was basically a loner, being the only vampire and all. Though he was sure Rebekah could handle herself under most circumstances, witches didn't play nice or fair. It was a group of mean girls who were all under his now girlfriend's thumb, and he didn't want Rebekah falling victim to any of their petty feuding.

He'd never admit his actual good intentions and instead chalked it up to him 'having nothing better to do'.

Klaus shrugged her off with soft laughter.

Rebekah's head tilted curiously. "And what is so funny?"

He failed at covering his widened mouth that spewed constant giggles. "Nothing, it's just a bit difficult to take you seriously with that mop on the top of your head." Pointing to her high ponytail wrapped with a big glittery black bow.

Her mouth opened and closed dramatically, clearly offended.

"It's a part of the look you prick!" She growled slapping his hand away from her hair. "Not to mention it was _your_ girlfriend's bright idea if you really want to blame someone. I still can't believe Caroline Forbes, of _all_ people is really your girlfriend." Shaking her head in disbelief.

Neither could he.

"Yet, I truly don't understand what the hell she sees in you. Beauty, brains, determination or standards...so I thought. Must be that good between the sheets I'm sure." She grinned.

Klaus smirked. "Not everyone needs to open their legs to keep someone's attention, and given that you've never experienced such a moment I won't take that statement personally."

Rebekah stuck here tongue out.

"Speaking of, where is Caroline?" Klaus wondered looking around the room.

"Do I look like her bloody watcher to you?" She expressed.

"Well since you've been with her for the last 30 minutes, yes I'd say you do." He countered.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but decided to ease his mind. "I don't know where she is, okay? We met up to do makeup and hair in the locker rooms but I left before everyone else did. I know you're an old man but cell phones do exist in this day and age."

Now it was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes. "Obviously, but the cell reception in the girl's locker room is a travesty."

The blonde vampire's she's squinted suspiciously. "How would you know that?"

As amusing as riling up Rebekah was, she was the last person he ever wanted knowing about his sex life.

"Call it common knowledge." He answered.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow but decided not to press him further—looking down at his aggressively twitching hands.

"I guess you regret throwing your twelve packs of nicotine away, hmm? Or maybe in need of something stronger than fruit punch?" She teased.

"Actually I need blood." He mumbled.

Rebekah's eyes slightly widened. "You haven't fed?"

"Don't sound so concerned baby sister. I won't break."

"This is serious." Her grey eyes glared.

"Didn't exactly have the time, between finding something suitable to wear, and arriving here on time. Which was a waste given that I only came here early for Caroline and I have no idea where she is."

Rebekah shoved him in the chest, making Klaus groan. "You have had a single drop of blood this evening? Are you mad? I'm surprised you're even standing up straight."

"I'm fine." He claimed. "I just forgot."

Klaus was physically agitated—hands pulling at his newly done curls and lips trembling. Eyes bugged like a mad man-briefly. He had to admit, many of his previous priorities had been pushed back since Caroline became the main one. The balance seemed so simple, in the beginning, before one missed feeding of blood turned into three. Luckily he didn't feel weak but certainly on edge, like he'd jump out his skin at any moment.

Her eyebrows lodged. "Forgot, huh? Yeah, or maybe dating a witch is screwing up your vampire schedule and making you forget who you are?"

Klaus's eyes squinted suspiciously.

"I thought you liked Caroline, idolized her even, but you've been rather hostile towards her all night and quite frankly I am beginning to take it personally."

Rebekah raised her surrendering hands. "No bad blood here, I actually think she's dandy." Dramatically grinning. "But no matter how much I like her you're still my brother. I know the incredible bliss you're currently experiencing can distract from responsibilities and drinking blood is a huge one for us, and you've been forgetting lately."

"You're not my fuckin' mother Rebekah." He snarled.

\- _Why is she on my ass!_

This was literally the last thing he needed. The more they discussed his lack of blood consumption the more he fixated on it.

He was feeling fine, managing his urges and didn't need his little sister rubbing her nose in it, per usual.

Rebekah scoffed. "Firstly, don't curse at me like I'm one of your inferior friends. Secondly, I never said I was mother, I'm only guilty of being a concerned sister who has a stubborn prick for a brother. My apologies for giving a damn."

"Well next time, don't."

The blonde vampire's eyes began to burn with potential tears. She hated showing Klaus emotions because he didn't understand nor care about them. She wish she could stop caring about him, no longer reach out-maybe lessen her own guilt, knowing their relationship is probably ruined beyond repair.

Right on cue, Caroline pushed through the parallel gym doors with her bright smile and swinging blonde ponytail on display. She was chatting with a few of her teammates—who Klaus assumed were also apart of her coven. They seem to have been engaging in civil conversations which was refreshing to see.

He tried to distract his mind from venturing to more inappropriate territory at the sight of her dressed in her cheer uniform. Not thinking about the short length of her skirt and the tempting black briefs underneath but slightly poked through the slit. Also wondering how the ridiculous hairstyle was complete rubbish but Caroline made it look so striking.

Their eyes finally met from across the room and her smile only increased.

Klaus reciprocated the expression, watching her wave 'goodbye' before perkily jogging over to him.

She surprised him by jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist and ankles crossed behind his back. Thankfully Klaus had the strength and reflexes to catch her mid air—not even giving himself a minute to say anything before her mouth was already covering his.

The kiss wasn't hurried or messy, just a languid exchange of tongues and soft whimpers. Klaus kept her lifted by her hips, though his touch was light as a feather.

Caroline pulled away, rubbing her nose against his while looking into his eyes.

"Hi boyfriend." She finally said.

Klaus smirked. "Hello sweetheart. I'd say you're quite cheery today, no pun intended."

"Hello!" Rebekah announced herself to the oblivious happy couple. "Oh no, don't mind me standing here trying not to vomit all over this newly waxed floor. Carry on." She said sarcastically.

Caroline pressed her lips together and blushed. "Sorry Rebekah, I didn't see you."

"Clearly."

Anyone could easily cut the tension between the three with a knife.

Caroline and Klaus were thrown off by Rebekah's behavior.

The younger Mikaelson cleared her throat and tightened her ponytail. "Anyways, I'm going to entertain myself by compelling the pathetic human bartender to make me a double martini. You two have fun, I'm sure it's going to be an interesting night." She winked before walking away.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all, but she seemed annoyed. What were you two talking about before I showed up?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed. "Nothing relevant. Just Rebekah being Rebekah."

Caroline hummed, hopping down from him and running her palms down his clothed chest.

"Wow, my guy looks good in a suit." She wiggled her eyebrows at his dapper all black attire.

Klaus licked his lips, looking her over. "And my girl looks absolutely devouring in this uniform. Any chance you'll wear this just for me sometime?"

The blonde lodged her eyebrows amusingly. "We'll have to see."

"Not dodging nor blushing at my attempts of seduction? You're definitely in a good mood." He smirked.

Caroline smiled into another quick kiss. "I am! I'm just really happy. Today has been really good. Did you see me talking to Elena and some of the other girls just now? We were talking the whole time getting ready and it went really well."

"Is that so?" Pushing her hair back.

She nodded, incapable of hiding her smile. "It was great, we just talked about normal things, like graduation and Homecoming. Friends stuff. Even Elena voluntarily asked me if me and you were going together, as if it isn't obvious but it's the effort that counts right? They actually care about my relationship with you. And it was so natural and gradual, like everything that happened before was just a hiccup."

"But it wasn't a hiccup. They threw away your friendship like it was nothing and abandoned you when you needed them just because they didn't agree with your romantic preferences."

"And I haven't forgotten any of that, but these are my small miracles okay? Two weeks ago I was convinced my friends would never talk to me again and now they're asking genuine questions about us. For the first time I actually see the light at the end of the tunnel." She beamed. "I'm the happiest I've ever been, with you and now slowly getting my coven back. Everything is beginning to feel right again. Who knows, maybe Bonnie will want to come around soon too."

Klaus scoffed. "Yes, and speaking of miracles..."

The blonde scowled at his teasing. "I see you still can't take a break from being a sarcastic ass."

"'Sarcastic ass', huh. You haven't called me that in a long time. Are we now resurfacing old nicknames for each other 'princess'?"

Her close-lipped smile contradicted her frustrated groan—frustrated with his cuteness and lightly slapping him on the chest before snaking her arms around his neck.

It wasn't that Klaus wasn't happy seeing her happy—it's the only thing he's ever wanted but he was also extremely protective of her feelings. He knew how sad Caroline's been without her coven even if she never said anything, no matter how awful they were towards her; they were her family. The witches burned her once and he didn't want to see that happen ever again. But he knew he couldn't control her either, so if the smallest ounce of bliss is what can get her through then he would give all the support she needed.

Caroline sighed blissfully. "You make me the happiest, ass tendencies and all."

If he had a beating heart he was sure it would be battering against his rib cage like a machine gun right now.

Everything screaming at him that he didn't deserve her light, or to feel this happy but whenever she looked at him like he was her world, those fears surely faded. Which only made Klaus think it wouldn't last.

"You know, two weeks ago if anyone told me I would make Caroline Forbes happy and vice versa I'd tear out their livers for sport."

She knew he wasn't joking. It was surreal to think about how far they've come in their relationship in so little time. Going from sworn enemies to caring about each other, though Caroline was beginning to feel something deeper—more magnetic and terrifying, but exciting.

Caroline smiled against his lips when dragging him in for another kiss.

Clearly not caring that they were making out in front of all their classmates, parents or even Tyler. Their wandering eyes and loud whispers were evident but pushed to the side. Caroline didn't care about anything else but her undeniable sense of freedom. To unashamedly express the joy of her relationship without worrying what everyone thought about it. To kiss Klaus in front of half the town without feeling guilty.

This was what she's been waiting for, and was in no rush to let it go.

"Well you two definitely know how to make an introduction..."

Caroline pulled away instantly—frozen and a gulp dropping from her throat to her stomach.

Slowly turning towards the snarky feminine voice behind her.

Her glossy lips pressed together anxiously.

Clearing her throat. "Um, hi mom."

Sensing her body shaking, Klaus held Caroline's hand behind her back.

She let out a calming exhale. "I thought you were going to text me when you were here."

"And ruin the surprise? Darling you know how much I love to make an entrance." Liz sinisterly grinned, kissing her on both cheeks. "I wanted to see this, um, thing," gesturing her hand between the couple, "in its most authentic form, which I now have..."

Caroline audibly swallowed, squeezing Klaus's hand tightly.

Klaus held out his available hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Forbes."

"Ah-ah, Liz, remember? I must say, Klaus you clean up quite nice." She complimented.

Now it was Klaus's turn to squeeze her hand.

Awkward was an understatement.

Klaus nodded. "Apologizes, and thank you. How have you been?"

Liz shrugged. "You don't have to be so formal just because you're now dating my daughter, but thanks for asking. I've certainly been better. Finding parking was a disaster despite reserving a spot ahead of time and I heard there isn't even an open bar. What exactly are we paying this school for anyways?" She snickered.

\- _Could this be anymore nauseating..._

"Well, how great it is to see all these boosters in attendance tonight. Feel like I haven't seen any of them in years, although some were intentional." She attempted at a joke.

Caroline subtly rolled her eyes.

"I'm really glad I decided to show up this year, with it being Caroline's last and all. Though of course I expected people to gossip about my daughter's achievements as coven leader, instead of her questionable romantic relations." Liz added, eyeing the two up and down judgmentally.

The couple simultaneously gulped.

"Last I checked, you two were class partners and then, this occurred." Waving her finger between them. "A scandal for the ages, is what they say right? Dating a werewolf wasn't enough to scratch that rebellious itch of yours, dear?"

Then judgment in her tone couldn't be more obvious and frankly it was making Klaus' blood boil.

"Mom-"

Liz waved a hand. "It's okay. I'm fine with it, truly. I suppose I just thought I'd hear news like this from my own daughter than the ladies at book club. That's all."

Caroline's heart rate increased and palms began sweating so profusely she was forced to let Klaus's hand go—already missing his comfort. She didn't expect her mom was going to be 100% on board with her relationship with Klaus, but her not giving a genuine reaction at all was what scared her more.

Liz's attention constantly shifted between them, like she had another spew of sarcasm or innuendos on the tip of her tongue. That natural sinister glint in her eye that Caroline knew all too well was alive and well.

This felt like an out of body experience. Staying silent and still as Klaus tried making conversation with Liz to divert her attention from Caroline. Watching her touch his arm and laugh—that phony chaotic laugh that sounded like nails scraping down a chalkboard. She hated it. She hated that Liz was here and triggered her so intensely as she has without realizing it. All the happiness Caroline felt just two minutes ago already wanting to fade. Being reminded of her reality made her sick.

All Caroline felt was fear, guilt and nerves rushing through her body like a tsunami prepared to crash all around her.

"Going public with our relationship to all our classmates wasn't exactly a fun experience for either of us..."

She overhead Klaus say.

Liz nodded. "Yes, I'd imagine the person of my dreams storming into a cafeteria and declaring their deepest feelings for me to be an extremely dull experience."

Both their eyes grew.

\- _Seriously! How does she know everything!_

"It was certainly one to remember." Klaus commented.

"Hm..." Liz hummed. "And exactly what are your intentions with my daughter, Niklaus? What do you think she can give you that vampire girls can't, or is this like a bucket list for you?"

"Mom! Stop, seriously!"

Caroline never felt more embarrassed or ashamed, especially looking up at an annoyed Klaus whose patience was hanging by a thread. She didn't think her mother would be rallying on about their relationship but she didn't expect her to be tactless either. She knew Klaus was trying his hardest not to lash out.

Klaus took a long deep breath. "No, this is no bucket list or masterful plan I brewed together. The war among species never mattered to me. I treat people the way they treat me no matter what they are." Klaus began. "What attracted me to your daughter was not the type of creature she is, but the person underneath."

Her heart sank.

"There's no secret of the bad blood among witches and vampires and you obviously don't trust me, but Caroline does, as I do her." He claimed. "I guarantee my intentions are pure. Whether you agree with it or not, I care deeply for your daughter and that's all the justification necessary."

Liz's eyebrows lifted amusingly, looking over at a stunned Caroline and back at the confident vampire beside her.

He's never talked about her like that in front of anyone before, let alone someone as intimidating as her mother. That familiar warmth was creeping its way back into her heart as she looked up at him.

She looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to, settling into a small grin instead.

"Trust...interesting choice of words." Liz smirked, making Caroline panic as she subtly shook her head.

The older witch's smirk widened more wickedly before turning to Klaus again.

"How can I be opposed to my 18 year old daughter dating an ancient vampire, when he's a charmer like you?" She applauded.

Her sarcasm was as off putting as her personality.

"I was just surprised, that's all. However you two seem quite compatible." Liz claimed. "Not to mention me and Caroline talk basically everyday so it's just a bit disheartening, as a mother, knowing she kept this pretty major detail out of our chats."

Klaus's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked over at the blonde witch next to him.

"Uh, mom can we talk, alone?" Caroline interrupted shakily.

Liz's laughter and mingling ceased, and lips pulled into a soft smirk and turned her attention from the vampire to her daughter instead.

"Oh dear, we'll have plenty of time to catch up throughout the night I'm sure." She winked. "I was just trying to get to know your, um, boyfriend for a minute and I must say darling, I understand the appeal."

Caroline rewarded her with a small smile, wanting to separate them as quickly as possible.

"Mom—"

"Oh I think I see Carol Lockwood, I'm sure we have plenty to discuss as well. Excuse me." Miss Forbes exited her way out of one conversation to enter another.

Both exhaled as she walked off, taking deep breaths that they've been holding for the last 20 minutes.

"That could've gone a lot worse right?" Caroline attempted time lighten the tension.

Klaus nodded, looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"What?" She asked, already sensing he had more to say.

"I thought you said you and your mother weren't close?"

He didn't even hesitate.

Caroline pursed her lips, shaking her head. "We're—we're not."

"Then how does she know about the cafeteria? She recalls you two being quite chatty on a regular basis, not to mention you lied to me about speaking with her on the phone the other day as well." Klaus pointed out. "Caroline, I don't care if you talk to your own mother, I just don't understand why you would lie to me about it."

"I'm not lying about this, and I already told you why I didn't want to mention talking to her that day so don't throw that in my face." Caroline defended.

Klaus still didn't seem convinced.

"C'mon I've literally been with you basically every second of every day for the past few weeks, have you seen me talking on the phone with anyone when we're together?" She pressed. "This town is small and people talk. It's not much of a shock she found out about our outing through other resources besides me. No, I didn't cut my mom out of my life completely. Do I still talk to her now and then? Of course I do, she's still my mom no matter how annoying she can be."

He stared up at her, more calm and defenseless after a minute of pondering. Body unclenched and glare gone. Klaus didn't acquire trust issues, not even remembering the last person he trusted before Caroline. It was all still so new, that the slightest dishonesty triggered him.

Caroline grabbed both his hands, lifting them to her lips to kiss both sets of knuckles while looking into his eyes—causing an uncharacteristically deep blush to spread on Klaus's cheeks. The intimacy from her smallest touches continued throwing him for a loop and off his game.

Being a naturally skeptical person was a gift and a curse, and Klaus was realizing that more and more lately. He had nothing to worry about with Caroline yet refused to believe otherwise.

"You're getting quite good at that." He commented.

"At what?" She smirked knowingly.

He returned the expression. "Distracting me."

"Well I did learn from the master." She smirked.

"Touché." The soft grin defining his naturally deep dimples.

Caroline kissed his right hand again. "I really like how you talked about me, us. Especially in front of my mom of all people. It really meant a lot."

"It's easy when it's all true." He said.

The blonde smiled. "Seriously Klaus, I don't like when we fight. The night just started and it's going really well. My mom has only invaded our bubble for less than an hour and is already trying to drive a wedge between us. It's like a job for her to ruin any joy in my life. But it's our job to not let that happen. I'm all in, remember?"

He took another look at the beautifully glowing girl in front of him. Like Caroline said, Liz Forbes was notorious for getting a rise out of people especially after discovering their weaknesses. She was the worst kind of evil because you'd never see it coming—unless you've been around long enough to know all types of people.

Of course she was throwing a fit upon discovering her pristine daughter was rolling around with a vampire. That woman rubbed Klaus the wrong way—in the two times he's come in contact with her there were twice too many. She acquired a sinister aura, an aura her daughter didn't possess that made his skin crawl.

But looking down at the girl with the most illuminating doe eyes of adoration—adoration meant for him and him only,

"I'm all in." Klaus agreed, happily.

Caroline's eyes glowed and face beamed as she leaned into him for a much needed reassuring kiss.

* * *

A few auctions, long speeches and brief cheer routines later, the night felt nearly over—it wasn't. Only an hour had flown by, which only fed Klaus's impatience.

Caroline was forced into meaningless conversations with Headmistress Saltzman and other staff, leaving Klaus sitting at their table alone. She would sneak gazes towards him, pleading eyes but small smiles so he'd know she was 'almost done'. Despite her refusal to come out tonight, this was her scene. She looked like she belonged and everyone adored her, it was actually intimidating.

Sipping a glass of bourbon that he compelled the bartender to serve him, Klaus unintentionally eavesdropped on what they were discussing. Catching onto a few 'congratulations!' and asking Caroline about her future-plans after graduation. He knew he should've stopped invading but his will was too weak, especially when none of her goals seemed to include him.

They hadn't exactly reached that point in their relationship yet, about what would happen between them at the end of the semester. Too busy enjoying each other's company in the present to stress over a heavy future. Klaus cared about Caroline and wanted more time with her and figured she felt the same—but maybe she didn't. Maybe this was a quick fling for her to get through this last semester, maybe she didn't know what she wanted; did he? What if neither of them wanted that?

Klaus drained the rest of his drink appreciating the burning sensation in his throat. Slamming the glass cup on the table then pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully. Knowing the main solution to blocking out all the noise in his head was calling to him, pumping vigorously through every person in attendance-his control threatening to snap.

-_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

He rubbed his lips together, tapping his fingers on the glass table and sitting up in his chair—taking deep inhales that he didn't need. He felt like the walls were caving in all around him, waiting for the right moment to collapse.

-_You can do this, you can do this._

"Niklaus?"

Knowing that voice all too well activated Klaus's fight or flight mode. His entire body froze as well as his unblinking eyes. The color in his face drained and hands bawled up into two tight fists on top of the glass table. Eyes red and bulging.

_-Scratch that._

He hesitantly stared up at the strawberry blonde woman in front of him with a nervous smile on her face. Dressed in a royal blue dress and lavish diamond accessories and studded stilettos. Almond shaped brown eyes held uncharacteristically shed of light. Her hair was as he remembered—healthy, shoulder length and perfect; not a strand out of place. Still as striking as ever.

"Wow...it's so great to see you, Niklaus. You look good." She said after a long silence. Looking him over thoroughly and bringing her clamped hands together to her lips, like she was trying to suppress crying.

She didn't cry. Mikaelsons never show emotions.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I can't exactly say the same." He replied dryly.

The woman softly nodded, already predicting what he would say.

"What?" He asked from the way she was ogling at him.

She shook her head with the smallest of smiles. "My apologies, it's just been so long—"

"Not long enough." Stepping back when she stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

All the hope she had when deciding to come tonight and approaching him lessened the more they spoke.

She swallowed, feeling her throat swelling but a tear never dropped.

"Okay, I'll take it. I understand how you must feel about seeing me so unexpectedly."

"You have no idea how I feel, and don't dare presume to think you do." Klaus said through gritted teeth, feeling his blood boiling. "Now you're on my turf so I ask you again, what in the fuckin' hell are you doing here?" He asked with clenched teeth.

Her eyes narrowing, and pointing a finger at him. "Watch your tongue. I know you're not too enthused about my attendance but I won't allow you to speak to me anyway you please—"

Klaus laughed. "Not too enthused'? What a way to downplay the obvious. I see nothing's changed with you with the understatements and far as my tongue, I don't exactly see anyone in front of me worth my respect."

She sighed hopelessly. "Niklaus, please. I didn't come here to fight."

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what kind of greeting you were expecting but surely you must've known a hug and kiss weren't in the cards."

The woman prepared to speak again until an overly enthused Caroline popped into the scene—startling Klaus when she held his waist from behind.

\- _Fuck._

"Hey sorry that took so long. Those old timers can talk forever, literally."

Her charming giggles, usually possessing the power to dissipate any negativity in his orbit, failed so miserably now.

Klaus gulped, face hard and lips nearly trembling—which didn't go unnoticed by a now concerned Caroline.

Her smile fell into a frown, eyes shifting between her boyfriend and mysterious woman.

"What's going on?" She wondered.

The woman smiled wide, holding her hand out to shake. "Hello, my name is Esther Mikaelson."

Caroline was taken aback—she knew the name of everyone in the Mikaelson family but never the faces. Given that the Mikaelsons were the most intimidatingly gorgeous family she's ever seen, it should I've been obvious they were related.

Stunned and confused, she immediately looked over at a less than enthused Klaus beside her.

He briefly closed his eyes.

"Caroline, this is my mother Esther. Mother, this is my friend Caroline Forbes."

\- _Wow._

Her stomach dropped and chest ached—feeling even worse as Klaus refused to meet her puzzled gaze.

\- _Friend..._

Esther's eyebrows lifted to her hairline and mouth nearly dropped but she kept her composure.

"Forbes? Niklaus I wasn't aware you knew of any Forbes witches, let alone befriended any..." She said to Klaus who was barely keeping his emotions at bay.

Caroline blinked out of her haze and intervened before he exploded. "Um, yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson." Shaking her hand.

"Please call me Esther, I insist." Her smile genuine and warm.

Her handshake firm though she exuded such grace-Caroline nearly forgot she was a vampire. It was difficult not to feel inferior in her presence—Caroline remembered feeling the same around Klaus before they became a couple. Beyond the natural elegance, she could sense a cold and callous interior.

"Wow, Caroline Forbes..." Shaking her head smiling. "It's almost frightening how much you look like your mother. Nonetheless beautiful."

Caroline was glad she already knew ahead of time about her mother and Klaus's parents knowing each other. This night was full of enough surprises, she wasn't in the mood for much more.

"Thank you. My mother mentioned that you two know each other, she's actually around here somewhere." Caroline quickly blew over the topic. "Klaus didn't tell me you were coming tonight."

Her attempts at starting conversation with Esther irritated Klaus more than helped.

"It was meant to be a surprise, actually." Esther explained. "My youngest daughter Rebekah is on your cheer team, I believe, and informed me that Niklaus would be in attendance tonight and I figured it was the perfect opportunity to see all three of my children who aren't home."

Klaus snorted at her transparency.

Stabbing himself in the chest with a wooden stake over a million times would be less torturous than hearing her fake concern for her children. Of course this was 'can't mind her own business' Rebekah's doing.

Caroline lightly elbowed him in the torso.

Esther sighed into a frown. "Well I won't keep you, and I need to find Rebekah to give her my check. Donating big to that marvelous football field and library, she tells me you're quite the reader."

"Is there anything Rebekah hasn't told you?" Klaus mumbled.

Instead of entertaining his sour mood any longer, Esther turning to Caroline with a surprisingly warm smile. "It was truly great to meet you Caroline."

"Likewise." Caroline nodded, trying her best to suppress her hurt.

Esther gave Klaus one last pitying glare before turning on her diamond studded toes to walk away.

Klaus could already feel relief and Esther had only been gone for a few seconds. Her presence was more overwhelming than he'd ever be able to explain, and he was certain a particularly annoyed blonde wanted an explanation.

Caroline pressed her lips into a tight line and crossed her arms when turning to face him. "Friends, huh. So we're just friends now?"

"Please don't make a thing of this Caroline, please. I'm not in the mood." He grumbled.

The witch scoffed. "Sorry for not caring if you're in the mood or not—hey!"

She muttered a quick spell under her breath to freeze him in place, spinning him back in her direction. He was as stiff as a board, arms glued to his sides and only capable of moving his eyes around as he was brought forward against his will. It felt wrong using her magic on Klaus, especially after the flack she gave him over compulsion, but he was leaving her no choice, and quite frankly was pissing her off.

Klaus's feet involuntarily dragged back until he was directly in front of her angered face again. Sometimes he did forget he was dealing with the most powerful witch in their class—too astonished to make a comment.

"Seriously! Did you really try walking away from me just now when I was talking to you?" Breaking the spell and allowing him to move freely.

The clearly in distress vampire groaned, fixing his hair with his fingers and letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to pretend that little trick of yours didn't happen but...Caroline, you don't understand."

"Then tell me! Help me understand, because right now I'm kinda pissed." She said with obvious hurt in her tone. "I thought we were done hiding. I thought we were over this phase of caring what people think about us, and you were the main advocate for that by the way. But then you freaked out around my mom and _especially_ with yours so I'm just...confused." Shaking her head. "Look, if that's changed and you're ashamed of our relationship now—"

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? Christ Caroline, I would never be ashamed of you, don't ever think that." He said grabbing her hands.

She huffed. "Well sorry for finding that so hard to believe when the first time I meet my boyfriend's mom he introduces me as his _friend_."

He hated this, it's why he was determined to keep her away from the madness brought on by his family and past.

He hated seeing Caroline doubt his feelings for her, and he hated Esther for her triggering presence. Most importantly, he hated that he couldn't tell her why—not yet at least.

Klaus licked his lips and sighed, staring at the ground, trying to form the right words in his head before they left his full lips.

"It—it's not you."

Caroline snorted, dropping his hands. "It's not you, it's me, right. Seriously!"

"Sweetheart please, it's—you're not the one I'm ashamed of...it's _her_." Klaus bit out.

Thankfully Caroline's softened eyes indicated she already caught on quickly enough for him not to explain who he was referring to.

He sighed again. "I—I didn't know she was going to be here, and if I did, I definitely would have supported your idea to stay in for the night."

Caroline was able to relax her body to listen to his explanation, but she was also no less concerned based on the clear hurt in his tone.

She blinked the few tears that were beginning to form away. "Okay, I get you're not close with your family but what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything!" He nearly shouted.

Immediately regretting his raised tone because of the onlookers, and the hurt on Caroline's face.

\- _Screw up. Such a bloody screw up..._

Klaus cursed under his breath. "I just—I don't want my mother knowing the important people in my life, alright? I cut her out of my life for over a year now and she stopped being a mother to me a long time ago. She doesn't deserve to know about me, or the good that is you and what you mean to me." He sighed. "That's why I introduced you as my friend, though I'm sure Rebekah already informed her on our relationship status and she was just playing dumb."

Caroline swallowed, finding his explanation understandable and even heartfelt, but it also made her more concerned. What was going on with him tonight? Why was his mother's surprise appearance so triggering?

"Okay, but why couldn't you just tell me that? Why don't you tell me anything about your family?"

"I told you I don't talk about my family-"

"That was before! That was before everything that happened afterwards and before we became a couple. I'm apart of your life now Klaus. These are things we should talk about..."

He shook his head. Face was hard and unreadable. This was the last conversation Caroline wanted to have with him tonight but it was necessary, even if he was obviously against it.

She stared down at his hands, trying not to panic at their rapid moving.

"You're trembling." Caroline noticed, making Klaus snap out of it.

A mixture of his mother and blood withdrawal were beginning to take their toll on his already sensitive emotional state.

Klaus closed his hand into a fist too suppress the shaken movements.

He dodged her touch when she attempted holding them in hers—deep down knowing that it was the only antidote he needed but not the one he deserved.

"I—I need to go."

"Go? Go where, Klaus what's going on?" She begged.

He shook his head. "Nothing...I just need to leave. Now. I-I haven't fed all day and um, I-I should." Answering her concerned glare.

Caroline open and closed her mouth, not sure what to say or how to provide the comfort he obviously needed. She felt helpless.

She's never seen him so feverish for blood and honestly, it was scaring her. He looked pale and breaking out in sweat.

\- _Do vampires even sweat?_

Eyes were wild and big, each blink changed the iris from gold to blue. Fangs subtly making an appearance over his lip. He was in full vampire mode and now it just worried her more than anything because something was clearly off with him tonight.

"Klaus—"

"Don't worry love, I won't kill anyone." He weakly smirked.

She frowned. "I wasn't going to say that.

"But you were thinking about it." He accused. "I know my lifestyle is still questionable to you but it's who I am, what I am. You already knew that."

"Seriously?! I wasn't thinking that at all. Stop trying to pick a fight with me right now. I don't care about your feedings Klaus, I just care about _you_ and something is clearly wrong."

Walking closer into him and placing her soft warm palm against his scratchy cheek. Her stare glistened with almost tears and pleading questions.

"Hey," offering him a small smile "it's me. Talk to me."

Oh how he wanted to...he wanted so badly...

\- _She'll never understand, I don't want her to._

Gliding his tongue over his bottom lip in nervous strides, he abruptly pushed her hand away from his face .

"I need to go, Caroline."

Any response she had died when his lips landed on hers in a hasty yet passionate kiss—a blend of hurt, care, tears and flames. One they've never shared before and took both their breaths away from the blissful pressure of their mouths against each other's. Gracefully melting into it, almost making them both forget their current dispute.

It felt like the kind of kiss that the heroine presented their lover before leaving them in the name of heroic glory...

Before Caroline could deepen the exchange, Klaus was already pulling away.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his as their foreheads brushed. He's always been difficult to read and yet, in this moment she was certain she saw all 44, 530 days of his life play through his pupils. And he blinked as if he knew.

"I'll be back, I promise." He rewarded her with a smile, his thumb stroking her cheek soothingly before vanishing in a blink of the eye.

She hated when he did that.

* * *

"For fuck sake, will you stop pacing!" Katherine begged a neurotic Caroline biting the skin off her fingers, whose feet seemed to be raving at lightning speed up and fish their confined dorm room.

Suffice to say, she was losing her mind.

It was midnight, three hours after the banquet concluded and still no word from Klaus.

He promised her he would return after getting some blood in his system but the night went on without his return. Caroline called him multiple times, sent endless texts messages and voicemails throughout the event and still no reply to any of them. The little attention she spared was now directed towards him. After saying goodbye to her squad, and avoiding her mom, Caroline called again on her way to her room.

Nothing.

This wasn't like Klaus, at all. He never dodged her calls or texts and certainly never stood her up or made promises he couldn't keep. She wanted to be pissed at his successful effort of boosting her, but right now she was more worried. Caroline was sure Klaus could handle himself in any situation but that didn't lessen her worry as much as she hoped.

Her pacing and nail biting didn't cease, prompting the irritated vampire to roll her eyes and toss her magazine to the side.

"Fine, I'll bite. What's wrong now?" Katherine asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Caroline asked without thinking.

Katherine shrugged. "Wild guess."

The blonde immediately caught onto the sarcasm, stopping to scold but then noticed her fingers in her mouth and heart rate beating rapidly. She didn't even realize how maddening she must look on the outside, though she felt no different internally either.

"Oh my god..." Flopping on her bed, with her hands on their respective sides and blank face. "I'm a complete mess, aren't I?"

Kathrine twisted her lips. "Well, not complete..."

Caroline was afraid to laugh—because the laughter would tempt her too much to cry.

"Let me guess, lover boy problems?" She determined.

There was nothing Caroline hated more than admitting Katherine was right but she didn't need her pride right now, she needed her friend.

Her weak nod was confirmation enough.

"Figured as much." The brunette clicked her tongue against her teeth. "What happened? Weren't you two acting like a bunch of newlyweds at the banquet?"

"That's the thing, I don't know what happened! One minute we were perfect then the next he's acting like a dick and storming away from me!" Caroline exclaimed. "He promised he was going to leave for a second and come right back but he never did. He promised. Klaus never breaks his promises but I guess he wanted tonight to be an exception because ditching your girlfriend is the new trend. Oh, and did I mention I met his mom tonight unexpectedly?"

Katherine's choked. "Wait, Esther Mikaelson was actually here and no one told me? _You_ didn't tell me!"

"I think you're forgetting the whole 'unexpectedly' part in this." She pointed out. "Anyways Klaus was really turned off by her showing up, he even introduced me as his friend."

"Bastard." Katherine muttered.

Caroline bit her lip. "He explained why but still, it hurt a lot and he didn't seem to care that it hurt me. I don't know, it's like he completely flipped the switch and now he's been ignoring me all night."

Katherine tried to keep her comments at bay until Caroline was finished but 'biting your tongue' was a skill she didn't possess too well.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine. Klaus Mikaelson isn't exactly the type to get jumped in an alley, he does the jumping." She joked, which did little to amuse the angry witch.

"That's not the point! The point is that someone I really care about is hurting and I need to find him! Sorry you don't have anyone in your life worth caring for, or who would care enough for you"

Immediately cutting herself off noticing her crude words and tone.

-_Get it together Caroline!_

Katherine appeared unfazed but Caroline knew she struck a nerve. Her only real friend was the last person she wanted to push away.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The brunette rubbed her lips together tightly and quickly shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no." Shaking her head. "I'm being a bitch to you for no reason, and I'm exhausted with the worst headache and so sorry. I just feel helpless, Kat." Caroline sniffled and pulling at her hair.

"I know I shouldn't but I'm worried about him. Knowing something is clearly off about him and not being able to do anything about it terrifies me. I just want to know if he's okay."

The clear desperation in her tone intrigued the curious vampire.

She waved her off. "Sweetie, please I've been called a lot worse and worse things have been said to me. Besides, you're clearly going through a rough patch with Romeo, I see that. Which makes you more desperate for my expert detective skills."

Caroline's head popped up, forehead scrunched.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you thought about ambushing him in his room?" Katherine suggested.

"Wha—what?"

Katherine scooted up to the edge of her bed. "You want to know where he is right? Step number one is to investigate his room. You'll either find him or at least someone who knows where he is."

-_No, no that's insane...right?_

She scoffed. "Isn't that kinda invasive? I wouldn't want him banging my door down in the middle of the night. No, I'm not doing that."

"Fine," Katherine shrugged, "Don't say I didn't try to help. I guess you don't want to know where he is that badly, huh?"

Caroline hesitated.

On one hand, trusting the intentions of the girl who didn't believe boundaries seemed naive but on the other hand it seemed she had no other choice.

Hours were flying by and she was wasting them by staying in her room and complaining. Maybe charging to his space was invasive, over dramatic and might frighten him but he brought this upon himself for ditching her. Caroline wanted to stay optimistic and not allow her imagination to venture to the worse case scenarios. And she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight until she solved this mystery.

Briefly closing her eyes and sighing in surrender, she agreed. "Okay, okay you win."

A wide smile formed on Katherine's red lips as she clapped in victory.

Caroline shook her head grinning. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this. What if he's not there?"

"Then at least you'll know, instead of wallowing I'm here doing nothing besides vexing the shit out of me."

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip, finally standing up from her bed to retrieve a jacket to put over her pajama attire.

"Hey," Katherine called, standing up and walking towards her nervous friend.

She packed her hands on both her shoulders when they were face to face and with a comforting smile.

"You're going to be fine, Klaus is fine. Stop stressing."

The smallest ounce of reassurance and support was enough to give Caroline the courage she needed.

* * *

The walk across campus to Salvatore Hall was a long and stressful one. Caroline had to talk herself out of going back to her room twice. The cold night winds swept her hair from her face, not allowing her to hide. Nothing's even happened yet and she was already quaking in anxiety—it was always the unknown that always frightened her the most.

A bright side was that there weren't many vampires loitering around by the time she reached the resident halls. Only a few gave her double looks, but she was becoming a regular in Klaus's room lately most were already used to her presence. The vampire faction quickly became accustomed to a witch invading their territory, but when said witch is saying their faction leader they didn't have much of a choice.

Caroline finally arrived outside of Klaus's door, biting hard on her bottom lip and palms profusely sweating.

_-It's okay. He's okay._

She took a deep breath before raising her small fist to the wooden door, knocking.

Nothing.

_-Is he seriously ignoring me again!_

Caroline huffed, waiting a minute longer before knocking again with more purpose and determined. They became more forceful until someone finally swung the door open in annoyance and shock.

"Caroline?"

"Marcel, hey." She shyly greeted. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

The darker-skinned vampire shook his head. "No, no you're fine I wasn't sleeping. I guess you forgot about that nocturnal thing with vampires."

He flashed her his charmingly blinding white smile that made her blush, briefly. Of course Klaus would have friends who were just as attractive as him.

"Right." Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear.

Marcel narrowed his eyes, looking her up and down curiously as he slightly closed the door behind him.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? Are you okay?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah...well no, actually. I was looking for Klaus."

He audibly swallowed.

"We were at this sport banquet together tonight and, I don't know, things got weird when his mom showed up—"

"Esther Mikaelson was here?" Marcel asked astonished.

Caroline squinted at how just the mention of her name held celebrity status. "Uh, yeah. I guess it really caught Klaus off guard because he became really distant towards me afterwards. He even left the event and never came back, even though he promised he would. Now he's been dodging my calls and texts for the last few hours and I'm a blend between pissed and worried because I have no idea where he is."

"Sorry Caroline, I wish I could help." Marcel fidgeted with his fingers.

The blonde observed the vampire carefully, his unnecessary breaths were quickened and he was a balding eye contact in almost any chance he could.

Placing one hand on her hip, she arched her eyebrow. "Marcel," boldly stepping towards him and making him move back, "for someone who's Klaus's best friend you're a really bad liar. And I know you're lying about this."

He broke out into a nervous laugh. "Caroline—"

"Don't 'Caroline' me!" She stomped her foot. "Look, I care about Klaus a lot, you know I do, or I wouldn't be here. You can clearly see how worried I am, been losing my mind all night and you still have the audacity to lie to my face?! Seriously!"

Though her anger was mainly for Klaus, Marcel was her closest target until then; and he kinda deserved it.

Under different circumstances he would actually be impressed with her boldness.

"He's my friend, Caroline—"

"And he's my boyfriend!" She countered.

Caroline breathed in and out, blinking away her frustrated tears and fixing her composure.

"Listen, it's not necessarily you that I'm mad at okay? I just want to know if he's okay, Marcel. That's all. There's something bothering him and I just want him to know I'm here for him and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Marcel's lips pressed together, feeling a knot in his stomach from her intense glaring eyes. Like she already presumed him guilty without him needing to say anything at all.

"Please." She begged.

-_Klaus was right, she really did have the most captivating ocean blue eyes._

Marcel thought to himself. Too captivating to deceive.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to seem like he was betraying his best friend either. In all his years knowing Klaus, Marcel's never seen anyone care for him the way Caroline did. Their relationship was admirable and gave him hope—if anything he wanted to slap Klaus in this moment for not appreciating what he was so lucky to have.

Without another thought, Marcel groaned. "He's gonna kill me..." he muttered. "Okay fine, fine. Yes, I know where he is, c'mon I'll take you there myself."

Caroline nearly sobbed in relief, following after Marcel down the hall towards the courtyard.

* * *

Thankfully _The Hole_ was closer to Salvatore Hall than the witch's dormitories.

-_Why is it even called that?_

Caroline made mental notes, distracting herself from the paranoia threatening to take over as she and Marcel continued walking. It was brisk outside but eerily quiet. She felt she was in the middle of a bad horror movie. Marcel wasn't saying anything either the whole way, raising her suspicions further.

-_Did Klaus lie to me? Why would he lie? And why is his friend nearly shitting himself whenever I ask about him?_

They finally arrived at the entrance of the abandoned building. Caroline couldn't hear the blaring music from the outside but she knew firsthand how loud it could get on the inside.

Marcel swiftly turned around and nearly smacking foreheads.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Before we go in there, I just want to warn you—"

"I've been here before Marcel, remember?" She laughed.

He shook his head. "Not during these nights. Klaus knew which parties to bring you to and this wasn't one of them because there's gonna be a lot of blood. For a witch who's not used to this kind of atmosphere it could be...intense. I just don't want you to get hurt, and Klaus doesn't either. He cares about you more than he'd ever admit."

The more Marcel spoke the worse Caroline's anxiety became. Questions kept rattling in her head like, trying not to imagine the horror show that Marcel was warming her about. More importantly, why and how are Klaus involved?

Was Marcel trying to protect her from Klaus? She didn't know what to think about any of it.

Caroline scratched her teeth over her bottom lip anxiously.

"Open the door Marcel." She gently commanded.

The vampire sighed before tapping on the door to be let in. It only took a minute for a fellow vampire to open the door for them—not before throwing Caroline a threatening glare. The girl did nothing to hide her vamp features or wipe off the blood lingering at the corners of her lips. She's never seen that vampire before, definitely not the other night.

"Just stay close to me." Marcel encouraged.

As if she would want it any other way.

He wasn't exaggerating when he said it would be intense—it was haunting to say the least.

Music at its highest volume with only a few lights switched on, making the atmosphere faker than it already was. Walking through the crowd, Caroline cringed and gasped at all of them, shamelessly feeding on human blood. In every corner, against every wall or couch and floor, there was a vampire sinking their fangs into someone's neck. Holding them in a tight embrace so they couldn't move—their victims staring blankly as the life slowly drained out of them. All likely compelled as well. Blood covered their feet, neck and faces. The vampires smiled in pure bliss as they dropped their lifeless bodies like roadkill.

It was an oddly erotic view, as shameful as it any sound, but no less made chills run up Caroline's spine. Witnessing the potential murders occurring right in front of her mad knowing there was nothing she could do about it, was a heavy burden. She remembered finding Klaus that night in the library, feeding on a fellow student without a care in the world. Her life was meaningless to him, nothing but a source of life for him, just as these other innocents were.

There was...so much blood.

Marcel was right, again. This was nothing like what she experienced the other night, these vampires were different—wild and demonic. This was them embracing their true nature—Klaus's true nature.

Feeling like she was seconds away from throwing up, Caroline tapped into Marcel's arm so he would stop walking.

"What the hell is going on?" She inquired. "You're giving me a tour of a bloodbath to what, traumatize me?"

Marcel rolled his eyes. "You really are as dramatic as I always suspected."

She scoffed. "And you're just as unhelpful as I expected, yet I decided to tag along for the ride anyway. Looks like we both made mistakes."

He chuckled to himself.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "I'm not here to amuse you. You said you would help me find Klaus but instead you brought me to this place of horror where he's nowhere in sight."

"My sources say differently." He claimed.

"Well your sources are obviously wrong." She sassed.

"Klaus must be a special kind of person to put up with you, then again it takes a special person to deal with him too." The handsome vampire commented.

It was slightly effective, only slightly.

Caroline half smiled, one that Marcel reciprocated with a long sigh.

"Listen Caroline," he sighed. "I like you and I think you're really good for Klaus."

She could sense a big 'but' from a mile away.

"But, Klaus is complicated." He began. "There's a lot of baggage and suppressed feelings and parts of himself he doesn't want anyone to know about. But especially you."

Caroline gulped, her nerves shot at this point.

"Just tell me where he is." She said exhaustingly.

Marcel slowly nodded. "He's here. After he left the banquet he stormed into our room royally pissed and agitated but he didn't tell any of us why. That's when Enzo and Aurora—"

"Au—Aurora?" She stuttered.

Now, her nerves were shot.

-_What is going on? Why is he still friends with her after everything? Why did he lie to me?_

Marcel's eyes apologetic and shoulders slumped over. "They knew there would be a feeding party tonight. Basically a night when, _willing_ humans offer themselves to vampires to be fed on."

"Wait, that stuff is real?" She questioned.

Caroline always heard about the naive and lost souls who looked to the supernatural for answers to their miserable lives. Vampires were notorious for entertaining these people, all selfish intentions that usually resulted in all their deaths.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how easy it is to find a group of humans who are convinced vampirism is their calling." He smirked.

"Anyways, they left but stayed in as you saw. That's all he's here for, to blow off steam."

Caroline exhaled. "If that were the case he could've just told me that instead of lying."

"Could he?"

She scoffed again. "Of course, and I don't have to prove anything to you or anybody else. Thanks for taking me this far but I got it from here."

"Right, because in this crowded two story building you know exactly where he is?" He said with an arched brow.

At first, Caroline was grateful for his help but now he was just an annoyance.

"What is your problem? First you were being shady and didn't even want to tell me where Klaus was and now we're here and you're still being weird about it."

Marcel shrugged. "Have you ever thought that maybe I'm trying to protect you from what Klaus didn't want you to see?"

"Protect me from what? If something is wrong, or he's in trouble I need to know." She demanded.

Her persistence earned a frustrated groan from the vampire.

"Screw it. He's already going to kill me for even bringing you here so what's the harm, right?"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed as she followed behind him again.

The blood drenched partygoers became less relevant as her mind began to spiral with unfortunate possibilities when finally seeing Klaus. He didn't seem to be in any harm, but Caroline was still upset that he lied to her about it. Yes, she still needed time to adjust to dating a vampire and everything that came with him but how could she get the opportunity if he closed her off each time?

She didn't want to seem insecure but her immediate first thought was why the hell Aurora was still hanging around like a lost puppy. Why was she always there, around and in Klaus's life? Why didn't he want to let her go?

-_You're freaking out over nothing. He wants you, you're fine._

At least that's what Caroline wanted to believe. His reassuring words from the other night played on loop in her head.

She figured the worst she would see is Klaus gnawing on someone again—thankfully she's already gotten a preview of what that looks like. Though an unpleasant sight, Caroline was prepared for the worse...

It wasn't until she and Marcel stumbled upon a half-open door that Caroline realized how wrong she was.

Hesitantly pushing the wooden door open, mouth hung down low at the image before them. Caroline's throat dried, face pale and body frozen. She didn't even blink, afraid that it would only get worse in different frames.

-_This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._

She silently chanted to herself, waiting for the mantra to do its job and calm her down but it only got worse every second.

There was Klaus, still dressed in his black suit now drenched of blood, sitting on a couch with his face buried in a short-haired brunette's neck. The dark blood dribbling down her neck onto her barely covered chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist in a firm hold as he thoroughly drank from her without a care. She was limp in his embrace and increasingly losing color in her face.

Horrifying, but not the reason behind Caroline's nausea.

Aurora also sat on the couch on the other side of the clueless human—feeding on the part of her neck that wasn't occupied by Klaus. Her hair pinned back with a bow, giving Caroline a clear view of her blood coated lips. The redhead's hand ventured from the girl's throat down to her waist, where Klaus's arm was located. She moaned against the human's skin as her touch moved forward, caressing the back of Klaus's hand and up his arm. All three tangled together like a sinful web of lust, lies and deceit.

He didn't push her away, almost like he wanted her to go further. Aurora pushes her body closer onto the brunette to gain better access.

Caroline was going to be sick. She never felt so nauseated and disgusted in her life.

-_He lied to me...Klaus lied to me—_

She didn't even want to finish that thought. Wanting to hold onto her ignorance for a little while longer before the reality crashed upon her.

Everything was too clear, the evidence staring at her in the face; there were no excuses.

They were...drinking from this girl, together. He walked out on her tonight to be with Aurora. She was worried about him all night only for him to be here, with her...doing god knows what. Watching her touch him and he allowing it, wanting and craving more.

_-Is this my karma? One cheater to the another?_

Caroline couldn't stomach any of it anymore, barley noticing Marcel tapping her on the shoulder.

She stumbled back, still in pure shock and harshly bumped into a wall. Loud enough to finally gain his attention.

Klaus ripped his fangs out of the human girl's jugular and eyes more wild than they already were. Gold, wide and fiery with the black spidery veins to top off an already haunting scene. Lines of blood seeped down both corners of his usually raspberry colored lips, now a deep shade of red. His sharp fangs still on display as he looked at his frightened girlfriend in disbelief.

"Caroline?" He finally said, with a mouthful of blood.

The way she was looking at him, with such disgust, confusion and hurt. Even when they hated each other she never looked at him like that.

Betrayed.

Slowly becoming fully aware of the scene she just walked in on—looking down at the half dead human slumped over on the couch, then up at the smirking redhead licking blood off her fangs. Turning his attention forward again to face her. They didn't say anything but her tearful eyes and agape mouth was loud enough.

It felt like an out of body experience, like he had no control over what just happened and Caroline was the key to breaking the spell.

But this wasn't a spell, he had control over his actions, and a crying Caroline running away from him was very much real.

"Fuck." Klaus muttered under his breath, instantly tossing the brunette to the side as he stood to his feet.

Aurora grabbed his hand and stood up as well. "Niklaus, don't go." Aurora insisted with a sweet smile that held cruel intentions.

"Aurora…" He warned.

"You were a mess earlier tonight but you're feeling better, right? You feel free. I could see it in your eyes. I could see the Niklaus I know and love. Being with your own kind is what you need, it's where you thrive. Don't let her take that away."

Klaus had to physically refrain from detaching her head from her body.

Instead she earned a death glare from Klaus as he pulled his hand from her hold and finally walked off.

Purposely shoving Marcel in the shoulder as he stormed past him. Pushing past the crazily drunk vampires, needing to find Caroline as soon as possible.

Finally exiting the building, he looked in all directions until he spotted her. Sure enough she didn't get that far—feeling immense relief when he saw the devastated witch walking across the field towards the dormitories in determined strides.

With his vamp speed, Klaus was able to reach her just enough for her to feel his presence behind her—which only made her walk faster.

"Caroline! Caroline!"

He yelled after her when she showed no sign of stopping her frantic steps ahead. Fists balled together tightly and nails piercing into her palms as she fought the relentless cold.

Klaus lightly jogged to catch up without startling her.

Grabbing her by the arm gently. "Will you slow down—"

"Get your hands off of me!" She jerked away, nearly pulling her shoulder out its socket. "You can never touch me again."

The vampire gulped down his emotions, trying to stay strong as he walked after her again.

"Caroline, I know how bad it looked but please, please let me explain."

She snorted. "Why, so you can feed me more lies and I'll be the idiot girl who actually believes all of them again? No, thanks. I'm not playing your fool any longer."

"I've never thought that of you, please don't call yourself that." He pleaded.

"Well that's exactly how I feel." She finally stopped, blinking away her constant tears before turning to face him.

Seeing him, with blood soaked clothes and face, knowing what she just saw—made her sick all over again.

"I feel like a joke and I'm completely humiliated. I thought you said I didn't need to worry about us, or be insecure about _her_ and yet not even a week later all my concerns were proven right!"

That pesky organ in Klaus's chest began taking a life of its own as Caroline's tearful words struck him in the chest.

Her yelling startled him, but he didn't visibly flinch. She was too justified in her anger for him to show anything more than an understanding stare.

It pained him more seeing how much she tried suppressing her tears, and that he was the cause of it. Her usual vibrant blue eyes now red and drowsy.

"How—how could you, how could you do this to me?" She sobbed. "After everything we've been through, with my coven and the vampires, I thought we were finally in a good place, a happy one. Just when I thought that I...that we were..."

Caroline held her hand to her trembling mouth—he didn't deserve to know, not anymore.

"Sweetheart just let me explain—"

She pointed a finger directly in his face in angry fury. "Don't call me that! Don't you dare, call me that!"

The silly pet names she once despised became enduring and intimate, now completely tainted.

Klaus groaned. He had no right to be frustrated in this moment and fully understood that he fucked up, he was more fearful that this was a mess he won't be able to clean up.

Caroline's hysterically laughter paused his attempt at saying anything else. Her face turned an adorable shade of red, a deeper one than what she sports whenever he made her blush.

A shade he may never see again.

She took a deep breath after the prolonged laughing episode, looking up at him again with hurt eyes.

"You know, you're so good. You're so good. How easily you can play two different roles, one being the dutiful and perfect boyfriend when you're just-you're just a liar! And I fell prey to it, the infamous Klaus Mikaelson charm that I heard so much about but didn't think it would ever affect me. I guess that was my bad for keeping my guard down."

He didn't know what to say. Nothing would make her feel better and honestly, he had no concrete explanation that would justify what he did.

She wiped the tears under her eyes. "I left you countless voicemails, did you know that? I know your phone isn't broken." She choked out. "Voicemails and text messages, worried sick that something terrible might've happened to you! Honestly I wish something had. I wish you were burning alive on a cross or taking a stroll into the sun without your ring. It would be a lot better than catching you tangled up in some kind of vampire orgy with the girl you used to fuck on a daily basis."

"Caroline, it wasn't like that. I—"

"Then what was it like?! I'm all ears! Because from where I'm standing it looks like you were cheating on me. But I guess I deserve that right, considering how we ended up together."

He took a bold step towards her. "First, you can bash on me all you'd like but I won't stand here and allow you to talk about yourself that way. Secondly, I would never do that to you, you know that. Nothing happened between me and Aurora tonight, Caroline, I swear."

"You don't have to have sex to cheat on someone, Klaus. Believe me." She assured. "And quite frankly what you did is way worse than if you did sleep together."

The underlying guilt she still felt over what happened to her mad Tyler was still present. Wondering if this is how he felt when finding out about her and Klaus.

Utterly heartbroken.

"I fucked up, I know that." Klaus explained. "None of this was intentional nor planned. I would never want to hurt you, I just-"

"But you did! You did hurt me, the moment you stormed out on me tonight. I was trying to be there for you and you ignored me, left me alone, to go see Aurora?! When things get rough you always run to her..." Caroline shook her head.

"Sweetheart—"

"I said don't call me that!"

Klaus growled,tugging on his hair harshly. "Nothing happened, Caroline you have to believe me! I don't know how many more bloody times I can say it. Look, yes, I shouldn't have walked out on you tonight but I was angry and overwhelmed, and not ready to talk about it with you—"

"But you were ready to talk about it with _her_? Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

-_Shit_.

"That's not what I meant..." He sighed. "Fuck, I'm trying to think of the right things to say. I know you don't believe me right now but-"

"You're right, I don't because you shared something with her, emotionally, that you refused to share with me."

He huffed. "It's...it's complicated."

"Let me guess, you won't simplify it for me." She presumed. "Things are always complicated with you Klaus, that's your go-to excuse to not talk to me about your life but it won't work, not this time."

Her anger began bottling up again.

"Imagine if I was going through some hard times and ran to Tyler for support instead of you. Would you have liked that or seen it as justifiable? You know how I feel about Aurora, about your history together and you _still_ keep doing this, my god!" She threw her hands in the air. "What is it about this girl that you can't shake? What is it that you can't let go of?! Was this whole thing about not wanting anything more with her true or just for show and being with me made you realize what you really want?"

"Caroline, stop."

Hearing her talk about herself and their relationship in such distaste was infuriating.

"Why? You're the reason for this, why I'm now second guessing our entire relationship. I get there are things she can give you that I can't."

His eyebrows pulled together confused.

Caroline nibbled on her dry bottom lip, anxiously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Me and her are very different, I get that. There are things you can do with her you can't do with me, whatever vampire thrills she possesses."

"That's not—"

Her raised hand cut him off.

"I can't change what you two have done together either, no matter how much I wish I could. I accepted that and can live with that because everyone has a past and I thought I was your present. What I can't live with is her being your support system while I'm left in the dark. Do you know how shitty that makes me feel, knowing my boyfriend is in distress but would rather go to his ex fuck buddy than confide in me, your girlfriend! The person who wants to be there for you more than anyone but can't because you won't let me in, and I won't exhaust myself trying when you'd rather be with someone else."

-_How could she possibly think that?_

Klaus shook his head. "God, that's not true. That couldn't be further from the truth."

She didn't move as he took hesitant steps towards her, allowing him to grab one shoulder while the other hand cupped her cheek to look at him. Too tired to push him away, and hating herself for how badly she still yearned for his touch. Melting into his familiar warmth as his thumb captured all her teardrops.

"You coming into my life was the most unexpected gift, nothing has made me feel more whole. I don't want to be with anyone else. _This_ is everything I need. I don't give a damn about her, I care about you." He claimed, caressing her soft cheek.

Caroline wanted to believe him, she wanted to brush this under the rug as a simple mistake—lapse of judgment. But it was more than that, and clearly his feelings for her weren't enough for him to break the toxic cycle he had with Aurora.

"You have a very interesting way of showing someone you care about them. And if I was truly everything you needed, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Caroline said, pushing his hand away and creating a safe distance between them.

As much as this was killing her, she had to be strong—strong enough to resist her feelings for him and have respect for herself. She didn't care about any explanation, not now at least. Tonight, the wounds were too death for her to think about anything else except the cause. Seeing him was only increasing the already agonizing pain in her chest that migrated to the pit of her stomach.

Never did she think she had to worry about Klaus being the one to hurt her, but he still surprised her. How could the only man who made her feel exceptional, confident, beautiful and powerful, also be the second man in her life to break her heart. Maybe witches and vampires weren't meant to be more than them simply being different species, and she was a fool for thinking they were the exception.

Staring at him with bloodshot eyes and trembling lips. Wanting to burst into tears the longer he stared back with those painfully alluring and soft gazes that were meant only for her.

Caroline brushed past him to begin walking towards her residence hall.

"Don't follow me. Don't talk to me, _ever _again." She choked out with her back facing him.

Leaving an equally broken Klaus, lost and alone in the middle of the football field, to wonder when he'd become such a colossal fuck up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst...btw I never incorporate angst into my stories unless its to serve a purpose so don't lose hope okay! Your comments/reviews/kudos are much appreciated

* * *

_-Don't follow me. Don't talk to me, ever again._

Each word is like a sword in his spine.

The more Klaus played the hurtful promise in his head the more it stung—the more he recalled the devastation and bloodshot eyes, the more he bruised. Each word gritted through her teeth like nails on a chalkboard, like she wanted him to remember how she felt. She never looked at him like that, she never talked to him like that, even when they meant nothing to each other.

Despair, regret, shame? Maybe all three?

Only barely scratched the surface of how he was feeling at this moment, standing in the middle of a football field alone and empty. Replaying tonight's events over and over like a broken record until it was imprinted into his mind. Wondering how the most important person in his life was in his arms one second, and gone the next—how something could start so good, but end so bad...

-_Because you're an idiot, a fuckin idiot who ruins everything!_

Caroline was the one and only thing Klaus wanted to get right—he wanted to be perfect so he wouldn't ruin her, and them. He wanted to be whatever she needed and wanted—he wanted to be it for her. She was the good, the light in his tunnel of darkness. Instead he committed the inevitable, reduced her shine and did more damage than imaginable.

He broke the only promise he ever made.

_-I won't hurt her._

A few minutes passed before Klaus garnered the courage to vamp speed to Gilbert Hall within seconds. It was a little past midnight, so mostly everyone was in their rooms sleeping by now, much to Klaus's gratitude. Last thing he needed was the entire witch faction pointing to her in his face with 'I told you so's' written on all their faces. The lump in his throat bobbed up and down as he stared at the dark wooden door of her dorm room.

What was he going to say? What could he say to make her feel better, to let him explain and for her to understand? Did she need to understand? We're they broken up?

Too many loud thoughts simultaneously pounding in his head and the only way to silence the noise was to initiate the first knock.

* * *

Caroline finally made it back to her dorm, face swollen from all the crying and throat dried. She felt there were no tears left to cry and now everything felt numb. Still trying to process what she just witnessed and how the night transpired from one of her best to worst. For the first time in 10 years Caroline felt genuinely free—happy. Not the kind of happy she's been trained to feel, stemming from praise and acknowledgements. It was happiness without anyone else's acceptance. It was monumental bliss and security of finally being with someone who made her feel extraordinary. A night of realization and hope, and how eager she was to share it with him.

She was careful opening and closing the door knowing her two roommates were likely asleep, but it only made the creaking worse.

The room was dark when she entered, except for a strip of moonlight peaking through the curtains. Both Bonnie and Katherine snuggled underneath their blankets peacefully, completely oblivious to the broken blonde just barely hanging onto her strength. A part of Caroline was grateful that Katherine wasn't awake, the last thing she needed was her shoving her dislike towards Klaus onto her right now.

And she tried, she really tried to dislike him—to hate him. She tried to, at least, pretend he meant nothing to her. It would make everything easier. It would ease the agonizing ache throbbing in her chest all the way down to the pit of her belly.

But she couldn't.

Not even enough strength to manipulate herself into thinking otherwise. All she kept seeing whenever she blinked were Aurora's hands all over a willing Klaus. With blood dribbling out his mouth and eyes bugged like a mad man.

Caroline has never been heartbroken before, but she was sure this is how it felt: Hollow, shattered, anguished and bitter.

Her back against the door as it closed—hand grabbing her knotted stomach as her body slowly slid down until she hit the bottom with a loud thud and began breaking down again.

After managing to make it back to her dorm without a single cry and a determinedly blank face and eyes, now in her own comfort space it all came crashing down. The tears began spilling out like an endless waterfall that she was incapable of controlling. She didn't want to waste anymore tears on him, he didn't deserve them, but it was out of her control.

She sobbed, whined and cursed—no longer being cautious of anyone else besides herself. Placing her palms over her mouth then eyes to wipe away the continuous waterworks that kept coming before cradling her face into her lap and holding her knees together. Closing her eyes and rocking back and forth, silently praying for the nightmare to be over when she opened them again.

She didn't notice both her roommates had awoken from her hysteric crying. Bonnie slowly sat up while Katherine was already out her bed, bending down to the level of her broken friend.

The brunette's hands rested on Caroline's cold arms to make her presence known but the witch never looked up. Shaking her head when her friend attempted to comfort her agony.

"What did he do?" Katherine whispered.

Despite only being Caroline's friend for a short while, Katherine knew how heavily she felt for things and people—and there was only one person that made her cry as much as made her laugh.

She didn't even have an opportunity to answer because an insistent banging on the door jolted her.

Backing away from the door, Caroline stood and gripped the doorknob to open it—hesitating when a familiar and unwelcome strained voice belted through.

"Caroline..." Klaus sighed on the other side of the door. "Caroline, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing."

The brunette and blonde exchanged looks, communicating with just their eyes. Katherine's questioning and Caroline's begging for him to leave.

She shook her head rapidly, curling into herself on the floor.

"You know he's not going anywhere until you talk to him right?" Katherine harshly whispered.

Shaking her head again persistently.

"Love, please just open the door. I'm not leaving until you do." Klaus assured as his annoying knocking continued.

Katherine mouthed 'told ya', but the witch was insistent on her decision of not speaking with him—not now. She didn't know what to say or if she had enough strength to listen to anymore of his excuses tonight. Leaving the cautious brunette completely in the dark.

Though still unsure what was going on between the previously happy couple, Katherine decided to take matters into her own hands.

Finally nodding in confirmation, the bold vampire scrambled to her feet and turned the knob without warning. She cracked it enough for her to slide through and so he couldn't spot the devastated blonde sitting on the floor; being met with Klaus's fist nearly punching her in the face when the door unexpectedly opened.

Their mutual scowls deepened.

"As if you haven't done enough damage tonight you nearly ruined my face." She commented.

Klaus sighed. "Katerina, always a pleasure. Though I thought gremlins had a specific curfew."

She rewarded him with the finger. "Funny, I thought the same about fuckboy hours so, I guess we were both wrong about each other."

-_She's Caroline's friend. She's Caroline's friend._

He growled, briefly overlooking her pajama-clad attire and brown waves tied into a bun. "As much as I usually enjoy our entertaining banter, I'm not in the mood for it tonight."

Klaus's eyes widened when she blocked his pathway to the door.

"And I'm not in the mood to, once again, comfort my friend over whatever happened tonight. Looks like we can't all get what we want." She shrugged.

His skin was hot and pulsing.

-_She's Caroline's friend. She's Caroline's friend._

He had to consistently chant to himself—meeting to remain calm so he wouldn't pull her apart limb by limb.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Full offense, this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Caroline and I need to talk to her."

He attempted to walk past her again but instead was met with her hands pushing him back with unexpected force.

In an instant, he was directly in front of her—close enough to taste her gasp. His wild eyes, now golden and bulging as they pierced into her chocolate brown ones like the sharpers today daggers. It was the first time he's ever provoked fear out of the smug brunette, under different circumstances he would rub her nose in it.

Maybe later.

"For the sake of you being her friend, I'm going to let that slide but don't expect that to save you each time." He threatened.

"You're threatening me?" She inquired.

His smirk dark. "I would tread very carefully and take it more as a promise." He confirmed.

Katherine audibly gulped, but here defense never fell. She wasn't naive enough to think Klaus was bluffing but she also wouldn't allow him to think he could stomp all over her either.

Meeting his vampire features with her own, taking a step forward which forced him to step back.

Two vampires dueling in the witches halls, nothing odd there.

"You can make empty threats all you want but I'm not letting you pass, and I'm doing this because it's what she wants."

"Kat—"

"Look, Klaus there's no secret that me and you aren't necessarily friends, but I actually think you're good for Caroline." Katherine claimed

Her admission stunning them both.

Despite their personal feuds, she genuinely did believe Klaus was a good fit for Caroline. He challenged her in a way no one else did, brought out emotions she probably forgot existed. Opened her mind to multiple perceptions instead of the one she's been groomed to know her whole life—even earned her a great friend. Not to mention, despite the night's debacle there was no one who made the stubborn witch more happy.

"Right, that's why you won't tell her I'm here." Klaus scoffed in disbelief.

"She knows you're here, you made it kinda difficult to ignore, and this might be a tough pill to swallow but the truth is...she doesn't want to see you."

His energy transitioned from hopeful to helpless within seconds. Klaus has been known to be a persistent man, never backing down from a fight, when he knew he could win. This was a battle completely out of his control with no guarantees he would come out of the bloodbath a victor.

His fangs retracted and shook his face back to its original form, as Katherine did the same.

It was actually a bit hurtful to see him so defeated, even if it was what we deserved.

Noticing his shift in behavior, Katherine groaned rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm going to be honest and say I don't know what went down between you two tonight, she hasn't told me anything. All I know is that she woke me from my sleep with hysterical cries after leaving an hour ago to find you."

Klaus chest burned at the image of Caroline's tear filled eyes looking into his on that football field before sweating she never wanted to see him again.

"I'm obviously taking her side on this, and right now she's hurt and feeling shitty with no indication of stopping. You need to give her time, and space, to just be in her emotions and think about everything."

Logically, he understood—but the last thing he was right now was logical.

"But she can't—" he choked up. "She has to know I'm here. That I'm trying..."

His eyes glossed over with barely-there tears.

Too many tears for Katherine to handle in one night, so she was grateful that he sucked it up.

She didn't know what it was that made her feel sympathy for this broken couple—closeted romantic maybe—but Katherine knew they needed to reconcile. To be the annoying cheesy yet happy pairing she always complained about.

The brunette licked her lips with a sigh, walking towards him away from the door to make it more difficult to eavesdrop.

Klaus's raised a suspicious brow.

"She knows you're here and she knows why. It's not your effort that she's questioning, but you need to accept that at the moment she doesn't care. Just give her tonight, alright? Give her tonight to sleep on it, because right now I don't think she's going to listen to anything you have to say."

He knew she was right, that everything she was saying was right—but denial was better company than truth.

Noticing his somber expression, Katherine groaned. "Okay listen and listen good because she'll totally kill me if she knew I was trying to help in anyway but, leave. Leave now and come back tomorrow morning before she starts getting ready for class." She further explained. "Fair warning, she wakes up around seven so you better get as much beauty sleep as possible to be here in time. It'll be a total ambush and she will definitely be confused and still livid but, not as much. It's a start, just a start, but I think she'll be willing to at least listen." Katherine reassured.

The vampire's eyes squinted in suspicion and head slightly tilting to the side at the unexpected advice. Just five minutes ago they were prepared to hire each other's heads off and now this...

"Hm, and why would you want to help me?" He wondered.

"This isn't about helping _you_, it's for Caroline." She clarified. "For some odd and twisted reason that I'll never understand, she really likes you and I could see how happy she's been lately compared to when I first met her. I want her to have that again. Despite her refusal, she's going to want closure one way or the other. It's just who she is."

Though still on the fence from the irritable brunette's sudden kindness, Klaus sighed with a slow nod.

Even he knew getting a word in with Caroline tonight was nearly impossible. She didn't want to see him, making it abundantly clear and begging would only lessen his chances. Klaus had never been a patient man but he was beginning to learn more of it everyday.

"Fine." He huffed, threading his hand through his short curls frustratingly.

Now leaning against the wall, exhausted and beaten, Klaus stared up at the girl before him carefully.

"Thank you, Katerina. I'll probably never again say this to you so take it as you will."

"As if I need your praise." She scoffed. "Don't thank me just yet, Romeo. No guarantee my masterful plan will even be effective."

He shrugged. "Maybe so, but this is the most hopeful I've felt all night. I needed it."

"Whatever, don't make a thing of it or get any ideas because we are not friends, got it?" She pouted, her finger directly in his face.

Klaus couldn't help his small chuckle, but he was too amused.

Nodding with a smirk, he pushed her hand away. "Understood."

She took an intimidating step forward, making Klaus take a small step backwards.

"And let's make one last point perfectly clear, Mikaelson. Caroline is my friend which means I'm on her side no matter what. If you two talk and she still labels you a no-good dirtbag then as her friend, it's my decision whether or not to kill you, clear?"

His smirk grew, darkened eyes boring into hers like daggers. Honestly, Klaus wasn't that amused, more impressed by their quick friendship if anything. But he knew how much his expression would annoy her, and even in the worst circumstances he was a balls buster.

"Crystal." He said.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she began turning away. "Anyways, my role as cupid has officially expired so I'm going back to sleep, and you look a mess so I suggest doing the same if you want any chance in the morning."

"Technically love, it's already morning so I think my chances are fairly good so far." Klaus irritably pointed out.

Maintaining her cool and not ripping off his face was becoming more and more of a challenge.

"Goodnight Mikaelson." She forced a smile while turning the doorknob.

His lips twitched into a smirk. "I'm not giving up on her." Klaus blurted. "Whatever happens..."

He meant that, and she subtly smiled because she knew.

* * *

"As persistent as ever, but I got rid of him." Katherine beamed as she closed the door to a not-to-so happy room.

Caroline was curled up on her bed and staring at the wall—frozen, knees tucked in and face strained. She changed her attire into a tank top and pajama shorts, fighting the tempting urge to wear the Henley he let her keep after their first night together.

-_Ugh!_

She felt disgusted and pathetic for already missing him—his touch, his smell and essence. It hasn't even been an hour and running after him already sounded too appealing. She hated how quickly he consumed her, and that she allowed him to take over so easily. Caroline's never given anyone so much control.

Beating herself up over being too weak to resist him in the first place was her current stage of grief. She had a boyfriend, a set future and an easy-going life before giving this beast the opportunity to ruin all of it within weeks. It was her fault for falling for him and blinding herself from the red flashing warning signs that were directly in front of her.

Overall, Caroline felt like a sham for giving her soul to someone who never deserved it.

Not even acknowledging the fact that Bonnie was staring at her like she was a bad car accident. The only time her head moved was when she noticed Katherine storming over to Bonnie's bed, with crossed arms and a scowled face.

"Are you really just going to sit there?" Katherine blurted.

The other witch matched her expression. "Excuse me?"

"She was your best friend for 10 years. 10 long and hard ass years I'm sure, and you throw all of it away just because she started dating someone without your approval?"

"Kat, stop—" Caroline managed to choke out, but the vampire wasn't even close to finishing.

"No, no I won't stop because little witch bitch needs to get off her high horse for a while and come down to Earth with the rest of us."

"You don't know anything about me, or what I've been through." Bonnie fought back.

Katherine laughed. "And there's that infamous witch ego I know and loathe. You think I care? You think we all haven't been through shit? I have a few more centuries on you so you don't need to preach to me about trauma, okay. This isn't about you Bennett! That's literally your problem, you think everything is about you and lash out when it's not."

Bonnie's mouth opened and closed. Sneaking glances at Caroline who was sitting silently but very much present in the heated conversation.

"You're lucky, you know." Katherine continued. "It's a privilege to have long friendships—take it from someone who has lived twice as long and lost everyone In the process."

Caroline's eyebrow lifted at the brief insight into the past Katherine's never told her about and she's been too cautious to ask.

"They are rare and fragile, and you completely took advantage of yours'—avoiding her, avoiding this room. Forcing yourself not to witness how happy she's been because then you might have to admit that you were wrong about vampires and that you're growing up. That maybe she's outgrown the small town life you have cemented each other too all your lives."

Bonnie exchanged looks with her former friend, for confirmation that Katherine wasn't talking out of her ass. The blank eyes and zipped mouth proved her right.

"I've only known her for what, two weeks? Compared to your ten years, and I'm by her side when I know she needs someone the most. Have you even once asked how she's feeling tonight, or is it too satisfying seeing she got what she deserved?"

"Katherine stop! Seriously." Caroline sobbed.

The brunette examined the Bennett witch up and down, scoffing. "Fine, I need to go downstairs and heat up a cup of blood anyways."

After being reassured that Caroline was fine, Katherine let the door slam behind her—leaving the two witches alone.

-_Yup, totally not awkward at all._

Caroline shifted under her sheets in attempt to not feel worse than she already was, and definitely wasn't in the mood for anymore confrontations.

Not tonight.

She nearly threw her blanket over her face to sleep until Bonnie called her name. It was faint and hesitant but there was no denying what was said.

Sitting up on her side, Caroline looked over at the nervous witch who was picking at the skin of her fingers and a nervous lip bite.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Um, I mean do you want to talk about it?"

This was it, this was everything Caroline hoped for and desired. Having her best friend back, talking to her about anything and making an effort. She's wanted this for months, to share her new found happiness with the most important people in her life and the number one person seemed to have been coming around...

But Caroline felt zero satisfaction. No relief or contentment...just anger.

Immense and fiery anger.

Everything was beginning to pile on top of each other again, and Caroline's patience had already snapped.

She snorted, now sitting up completely in her spot. "Oh, now you want to talk to me?"

Bonnie sighed. "Care—"

"When I'm at the lowest I've ever been, when my heart's been broken into a million pieces so small that putting it back together is nearly impossible. When I've been hurt by the guy you swore would do just that. After weeks of reaching out, trying to get you to just say one word to me, now suddenly I'm deemed acceptable for your attention, _Bonnie_? Well guess what? Now _I_ don't want to talk to _you_." She hissed as warm tears streamed down her hot cheeks.

She didn't even realize she started crying again.

Sensing Bonnie wasn't finished trying to make her point, Caroline pulled the covers over her body as she relaxed against the mattress. Squeezing her eyes together and silently pleading for sleep to quickly take over.

* * *

At least one thing went right for her that night—she managed to finally fall asleep.

Mentally and emotionally, Caroline was exhausted and the minutes her eyes closed she was able to forget it all happened—for a while. She was at peace, in a dream land that only consisted of her and the dark blonde figure facing away while holding her hand. He wouldn't let go, refused even, and it made her realize how much she didn't want him to either. Bringing a smile to her face as he led her towards the luminescent light where their happiness was as eternal as he was...

Her eyes opened and so badly—desperately—she wished it was all just a terrible nightmare. But when the dark blonde figure revealed his face, decorated with deep dimples, doe gold eyes and a raspberry colored smirk with bloodied fangs...she knew it wasn't.

Bathed in her own sweat as she blinked away the sleep from her heavy eyes, turning her head to the side to face the beaming bright numbers on the alarm.

The clock read 6:15. Though consuming at least five hours of sleep, Caroline felt she only had an hour.

Her blaring alarm is what woke her, disturbing her sanctuary and dragging her back into her hell—forcing her to face the issues.

Slamming the off button with her fist, the blonde twisted in her sheets until she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling blankly. Watching the fan circle around and around until her vision became fuzzy. Arms spread out and breathe shallow, not in the mood for classes or any of her responsibilities.

She just wanted to wallow away in the abyss, lick her wounds until the day of graduation with no further disturbance. As pathetic as that sounded, it's what she wanted—needed.

Suddenly all her favorite romcoms were making sense.

Not prepared to endure everyone laughing in her face for thinking she could make a witch and vampire relationship work. Or her coven, even worse Tyler, never letting her hear the end of her not being able to keep him for barely a month.

Cowering away for another day was too tempting. Mending her first heartbreak in complete solitude was too ideal, yet unrealistic.

Both her roommates were still dead asleep, and she found herself envying their prolonged dream worlds.

She was also incredibly dehydrated after the endless crying from the night before—groaning when the glass of water that usually sat on her nightstand was dry as a bone.

-_You are not a coward. Caroline Forbes is not weak._

Already trying to see the bright side of the situation. Maybe this was for the best, in the end. It was a long shot they were ever going to last, considering all the odds stacked against them even outside of just the school. Her own guilt began to lessen, though she was feeling a bit like a pot meets kettle scenario brewing.

Letting out a loud puff of air, she reluctantly lifted herself off the bed and snatched the empty glass to go downstairs and refill before beginning her day.

Opening the door, her tired eyes widened and heart rate increased to unhealthy heights. She was surprised she didn't shatter her glass on the floor at the sight of Klaus sitting on the floor outside her room. His head leaning back against the door across from her's, eyes closed with one leg out and the other tucked in. Still dressed in the same clothes from last night, blood stained shirt and his black jeans; at least his face was clean of any residue.

-_Did he stay here all night?_

She wondered.

Katherine swore she had gotten rid of him. Her initial panic was if anyone saw him, especially given it was after hours and this wasn't his residence hall.

Caroline didn't want to wake him, tiptoeing past him seemed ideal but he would likely hear. She didn't know what to do besides just to stare at his sleeping form. The way his long blonde eyelashes fanned over the flawless pale skin. Hating how adorable he always looked in his sleep, completely innocent and incapable of breaking her heart.

"You're awake."

Klaus's soft mutter startled Caroline enough for her to jump in place.

His eyes barely apparent but when they were, fully, Caroline found herself wanting to burst into tears all over again.

The pain in her chest making a comeback as his ocean eyes found hers like a trance. Every time she felt she had no more to give, he would force them out somehow. And despite everything that's transpired, she still cared about him—wanted and missed him too.

-_Stop it._

Fighting with the glass in one hand and pulling her hair to one side with the other, Caroline finally found her voice.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing? Did you sleep here?"

He stretched out his arms with a faint yawn. "Considering that sleeping at night is usually an afterthought for me, I must say I'm awed by my abrupt slumber."

"You could have gotten in so much trouble. _I_ could have gotten in trouble!" She exclaimed, looking up and down the hall cautiously to see if anyone was awake yet.

He lazily smirked while observing her frazzled state. "Still so worried about the rules, no matter the circumstances. Despite it being an initial annoyance, it's actually something I've found very charming about you."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at his attempt of making her blush.

He needed to stop.

They're not on good terms, and certainly not on any level for him to be teasing her—no matter how much she missed it, and Caroline was only so strong.

Noticing Klaus's wandering eyes, she crossed her arms to cover herself, forgetting she was just in a tank top, without a bra, and shorts. Klaus's smirk fell and jaw clenched—offended that she has retorted back to hiding herself from him.

But he did that—he now made her feel unsafe.

Contrary to her belief, he wasn't wandering her pajama clad form, but more searching for the meaning in her eyes. She was avoiding his gaze as if were a job. All Klaus wanted was to spot the twinkle that usually lingered in her pupil whenever they were together-whether they were on good terms or not.

Nothing.

That spark transitioned to a burnt-out flame. A blown candle with no chance of revival.

Just...dead.

His tongue traced his bottom lip hesitantly.

"Caroline—"

"Why are you here?" Cutting him off.

Her tone flat-exhausted with no more fight to give. He would have preferred her yelling instead of this emotionless state of being.

"Why do you think?"

The trembling of her lips as their eyes met like a punch in the gut knowing he was the reason behind her distress.

"I need you to leave..." Shaking her head while pushing past him.

"Caroline stop." Klaus begged, now standing on his feet. "Please. I know you're set on hating me forever but you have to let me explain."

She laughed, turning to face him. "Hate you? Do you have any idea how badly I wish I could hate you? Actually, hate requires care, and I'd give anything to not care about you right now!"

At least she was yelling again, if only that was as comforting as he hoped. Her scorned words cut deeper than any blade.

Never has he felt more nauseous than hearing the hurtful words spewing from her mouth, though finding them oddly relatable.

Oh, how he too wished he didn't care. How he wished she never made him feel such a way about her. To be allowed to break her heart like he's done to so many women before without a single shed of guilt or burden.

How much he wished he wasn't terrified of losing her.

Klaus's eyes closed briefly and fingernails bit into his palms. "Please, please don't say that."

"Why, because it's hard to hear someone who's supposed to care about you hurt you so easily?" Her voice grew more hoarse, obviously trying to suppress her emotions.

This wasn't normal, what she was feeling could not be normal.

Caroline was a planner-control freak-not the type to have things go awry, when her plans did not perform accordingly her entire mind felt off its axis. Anxiety began to overpower everything else. He was the only person she's ever lost control with, entertained the thought of believing in something bigger than herself, only to feel lost all over again.

"You're shaking." Klaus observed-Caroline didn't even notice.

He cautiously approached but not without her taking a step back.

Klaus deeply sighed, realizing this wasn't going to be any easier than he already anticipated.

"I know you have very little desire to see me or talk to me. But the fact that you are standing here giving me the time of day instead of boiling me into a crisp is why I'm not going anywhere."

Caroline's blood-shot eyes slightly softened.

"It's true, that I've been keeping a lot of myself from you." He admitted. "It was my strategy going into this relationship, to keep you at arms length, but never out of malicious intentions. There are things about who I am, or who I was, that I like to forget. Only recently did I realize how easy to do...when I'm with you."

Another punch in the heart.

Her feet felt cemented into the ground as he walked towards her again. Her arms remained crossed as he crept up with a safe distance between them-he wanted to avoid making her more uncomfortable but he needed to be near her, in some capacity. He was relieved she at least appeared less guarded.

"I know you think you don't want an explanation Caroline but you do, and I know that because I know you, and before you make any final decisions about me, or us, just hear me out."

"Klaus..."

"10 minutes, that's all I'm asking." Klaus added when she still seemed unconvinced.

He was right, he did know her better than anyone and closure was something she needed no matter what resulted from it. And despite her anger, letting him go was easier said than done and it hasn't even been 24 hours. A break up with an average boy didn't equate to breaking up with Klaus. If she was going to make any permanent decisions about their relationship, Caroline needed to know all the facts first.

She anxiously nibbled on her bottom lip, barely being able to keep direct eye contact with him for too long as he awaited her response.

"Fine. 10 minutes, but that's it." Caroline decided.

Klaus's face lit up as a grin appeared.

"We can meet during my free period, in the courtyard."

His grinned widened. "Alright—"

"10 minutes. I meant it, Klaus." She sternly added.

"I said 'alright', didn't I?" He lightly chuckled.

Caroline's frown never wavered, discouraging the vampire's brief moment of familiar teasing.

He nodded, still grinning ear to ear. "Thank you, Caroline."

The sincerity in his tone and expression made her want to break apart.

"Yeah, um..." She shrugged. "...look, you should get going before everyone starts waking up and sees you here."

-_Oh, right._

Klaus forgot he was on the wrong side of campus. Affirming their meeting plans with a soft smile before politely escorting himself past her to exit the building.

Was he nervous? Of course he was, how could he not be? But this wasn't the time to allow nerves to get the better of him. Caroline agreeing to even be in the same room as him was a long shot last night, but now she's willing to give him a chance. He couldn't take any of those for granted.

Step one: complete.

* * *

Now back on his side of the campus, Klaus was in desperate need of a shower, sleep and blood. He usually spent his mornings catching up on all three before working on his art projects and leadership duties. He hadn't met up with his faction in awhile and never appreciated the company of fellow vampires more than now. After spending the night with the stench of bubblegum witches and refraining from eating each one that walked by and with dirty looks on their faces, he appreciated the normalcy.

He sighed, heading straight for the bathroom that were thankfully empty. So desperate to cleanse himself of the events from last night he didn't even take the time to go to his room first. Switching the water on until it was boiling hot. Stripping off his blood soaked shirt, jeans and boots in a frenzy, then removing his boxers before stepping into the shower. Klaus's mind began racing as the water violently hit his back.

Today was shaping up to be rough and long.

Yes, Caroline's willingness to give at least talk to him was a start but will It even matter? What if she's already made up her mind and is just entertaining herself? What if she doesn't believe him, or think his reasoning isn't sufficient enough? What if she realizes she can do better than damaged goods and wants nothing to do with him at all anymore?

He tilted his head back, welcoming the scorching heat of the hot water trickling down his face and through his hair and down his toned backside. Steam filled the room that was thankfully only occupied by him.

The pain from the heat felt good, comforting—it helped him relax and focus. He needed to block out the noise for at least ten minutes if possible.

After finishing, Klaus turned the water off and wrapped himself with the towel hanging off the rack. Shaking out his wet curls and grabbing his pile of clothes off the floor as he walked out. His necklaces slapped against his sculpted chest with each step he took towards his room. Both his roommates were still out, which gave Klaus more time to be alone with his thoughts.

Sleep and hunger suddenly no longer a priority for him as he began dressing. His nerves over meeting with Caroline was at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help but immediately think of the worse case scenarios that could come from this, and beating himself up for being so weak and selfish. Even if Caroline didn't catch him in the act, he would've still felt just as guilty knowing he should've told her.

His burgundy Henley the last piece of clothing to throw over himself—triggered when he remembered Caroline still possessed his other one. Recalling how his clothes fit her so beautifully that night. The pride he took seeing her dressed in them as she slept in his arms, and letting her keep it when she insisted on giving it back; before they even knew what would become of that fateful night.

Klaus tugged on his wet hair, frustrated and angry with no outlet in mind that didn't include murder. Last thing he needed was to give Caroline another reason to hate him.

His head popped up at the sound of the doorknob jiggling, with Enzo opening the door and Marcel walking in after.

\- _Perfect_.

All Klaus saw was red when the two entered the room— yapping on about something irrelevant, per usual. They didn't even realize Klaus not responding to their greeting, or him charging towards Marcel with his fist colliding with his jaw.

"The bloody hell is your problem!" Enzo blurted.

Klaus didn't hear anything, didn't care as he climbed on top of his roommate and whaled on him without mercy.

Punch after punch to the face and uppercut to the chin, until blood began squeezing through the wounds. Marcel was unable to get a lick in, for Klaus's actions were relentless and too quick to dodge.

Enzo managed to yank Klaus off their severely bleeding and bruised friend.

"What the hell, Mikaelson?!" Marcel managed to say, spitting out blood filling his mouth.

"That's what I'd like to know. You were supposed to have my back the other night. You shouldn't have brought Caroline there last night." Pointing his finger.

The mutually infuriated vampire scoffed. "Are you for real right now? You're blaming Caroline dumping your sorry ass on me? Someone forgot to take their dose of self awareness pills this morning."

Klaus shoved Enzo in the chest to free himself before approaching a now standing Marcel.

"She shouldn't have been there in the first place. You had no right to intervene—"

"Intervene?!" Marcel's eyebrows lifting in awe. "Wow...just when I didn't think you could be more out of touch. And by the way, I didn't need to intervene. Caroline came to me all on her own for help about you. She was concerned about you, but you were too busy partyting and getting drunk to give a shit."

The two now practically nose to nose, huffing and puffing from their chests with neither showing any indication of backing down.

"Watch it." Klaus warned.

"Or what, you gonna hit me again?" He provoked.

Klaus laughed ominously. "Oh, don't tempt me."

"I get it, alright. You're pissed I didn't lie to your girlfriend about what you were doing behind her back." Marcel said. "You're frustrated that she's discovering things about you on her terms instead of yours. But more importantly," stepping closer, "you're mad that I was able to be honest with her when you couldn't."

Klaus's chest tightened at the blatant truth, the tension his face dissolving as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't even have it in him to lash out this time.

Deep down he knew his anger towards Marcel was unjustified and misguided. No one forced him to remain friends with Aurora or be dishonest with Caroline. He knew there was no one to blame in this scenario but himself—it just felt better to shift the burden onto someone else.

The rest of his body relaxed as he stepped backwards, plopping on his bed with a blank expression heavy on his face. His body leaning forward as he sat on the bed, fingers laced together against his lips as it all slowly began sinking in.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Klaus mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, you did." Marcel replied, wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

All three vampires wore subtle grins but Klaus's was the first to retreat back to a deep frown.

"She agreed to talk to me, you know?" Klaus informed his friends. "I pathetically waited outside her door all night until she complied but, I'm starting to think that maybe that was just a waste of both our time. It's obvious she's already made up her mind and I'm only fooling myslef."

Marcel and Enzo's eyes simultaneously rolled.

"Bro, you really are stupid."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at his smirking friend.

"I'm going to pretend that was directed at Enzo."

"Oh piss off." The dark-haired vampire cursed.

Marcel laughed. "Nah I'm definitely talking about you, my troubled friend. I really don't get you sometimes, Klaus. You're probably the most arrogant guy I've ever met, yet when it comes to this girl you're so busy running scared or doubting yourself to understand how she really feels about you."

Klaus awaited for the elaboration as Marcel sat beside him.

"I'll admit I wasn't fully on board about you and Caroline at first, even if I didn't show it." Marcel admitted. "At the time I just wanted to be a supportive friend, even if deep down I thought you were making a mistake. I'm prejudiced like everyone else, and felt a witch wouldn't just bring you down but take all of us vampires down with you. You and Caroline are so opposite in so many ways, who would see it working out, but she certainly proved me wrong." He smiled, turning his head ti face Klaus. "She brings out this side of you, this loving and considerate side that I've never seen before and we've been friends for years."

"Are you trying to emasculate me or give a pep talk?" Klaus joked, laughing more when Marcel pushed against his shoulder.

"You're a dick, but Caroline helped all of us see you're clearly more than what we have grown to know and tolerate. Did I forget to mention the part where she's completely crazy about you, and vice versa?"

A small smile teased the corners of his reddish lips.

Klaus wasn't terribly shocked to find out his friends weren't initial supporters of his relationship. Their quick acceptance of her striked him as odd, actually, but he was so happy in that moment he never cared to question them. But hearing the thorough observations from Marcel's end was scarily eye-opening. He was evolving without realizing it-but would it even matter now? Did it even matter to him?

The pump of his undead heart deteriorated as he shook his head. "Even if that's so, I don't know if this is one of those forgivable events. Mate, you didn't see how she was looking at me last night."

"I can imagine," The darker-skinned vampire nodded somberly, "and I understand things look bleak right now but you gotta admit she deserves to be pissed. You have a lot of groveling to do my friend, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost. The bigger picture here is that she's willing to even give you the time of day. That means there is light at the end of your dark tunnel after all. There's room for a chance." Marcel encouraged with a pat to the back.

If only believing was as easy as hearing it, but Klaus had to admit he did feel a lot better now than 10 minutes ago.

Succumbed to the belief that he ruined any good in his life, Klaus was finding it difficult to trust in everyone's optimism.

First Katherine, now Marcel. The first trick worked, maybe the second will too.

He nodded, standing up on his shaky feet with a deep exhale. "Um, thanks. I don't think we've ever had one of those before throughout our entire friendship."

"That's because none of us have ever had girlfriends." Enzo chimed in.

"Or any girl we cared enough about to fight for, for that matter." Marcel co-signed.

Klaus laughed it off, grabbing his bag off the floor. "I should go. Have a lot to do in so little time and I'm already behind schedule."

Addressing them both before grabbing his bag and sketchbook off his bed and heading towards the door.

"No problem. Oh, Mikaelson?" Marcel called. "I hope you enjoyed that lucky shot, 'cause you're never getting another one."

Klaus threw his head back in laughter before finally making his exit.

* * *

Knees bouncing, jaw clenching and cigarette burning as Klaus impatiently waited for Caroline in the courtyard. He was 15 minutes earlier than they agreed upon but he was too anxious to wait any longer; skipping his survival tactics class seemed more ideal than daydreaming over this afternoon.

The day felt like it was dragging.

Classes seemed to go on for hours, lunch was torturous and avoiding Aurora was easier said than done. He was dodging her presence and texts all day, not willing to risk losing more credibility with Caroline than he already has. Not to mention having to avoid the countless amount of people wondering why the controversial pairing weren't sitting together. He felt the whole school watching his every move, waiting for this relationship to fall through the cracks like they all predicted. It made the break up even more stressful.

-_Break up..._

His head shot up when the bell finally rang. Multitudes of students barged through the doors in a frenzy, laughing, conversing amongst one another and completely unaware of the conversation that was going to occur in a minute.

The more students passed by, the emptier the halls became and the more Klaus began to panic. He felt pathetic looking around like a lost dog but the conclusion slowly settled in.

Caroline wasn't coming.

He's never known a more punctual person and she was already five minutes 'late'. A part of him was relieved, but a bigger part was crushed. Klaus had never put himself on the line like this, made himself vulnerable and not having the upper hand. The ball was in Caroline's court, she was in the driver seat venturing away from him. Despite how quickly and deeply they felt for each other, maybe this was for the best.

\- _Maybe she always deserved better._

Klaus thought, cursing to himself as he flicked the used cigarette and rubbed it into the ground with his foot. He swore off the addicting sticks for as long as he could but it was his only stress reducer that didn't involve hurting anyone.

He was trying to be a better man—he wanted to be better for her.

He was thinking of just leaving but immediately stopped in his tracks as a frantic Caroline ran towards him.

She appeared out of breath, exhausted. Her backpack hanging off her shoulder and textbooks nearly falling out her grasp—an obvious mess but no less stunning in her drawstring blue summer dress. Wiping her sweaty palms over the garment as her brown gladiator sandals slapped against the pavement with each step.

"For the record, I'm not late." She huffed when finally arriving at her destination in front of him. "I was briefly held up because sophomore witches remain a pain in my ass." Caroline claimed, plopping her belongings on the bench. "Like they don't know how to do a simple binding spell without gluing themselves together like a bunch of nitwits, and guess who has to fix their stupid mistakes every time? Me."

Klaus tried to keep his smile at bay as her rant continued to spew but, despite her distress, she was too adorable to be interrupted.

She was venting as if nothing changed—like they weren't on the verge of breaking up and or preparing to discuss the tragic events of the night prior. He didn't want to interrupt—it felt too good having Caroline being, well, Caroline; if only briefly.

"Hm, and they said being in charge would be fun." Klaus furthered the conversation, carefully.

She scoffed. "Right. Suddenly leadership is overrated. I'll make sure to implement that in my valedictorian speech."

As if Klaus's laugh triggered something within her, her own ceased. The walls built back up and face hardened, now fidgeting with her fingers and awkwardly clearing her throat.

The moment came and went like lightening.

"Um, so, you wanted to talk?" She stuttered, pushing her hair back with her fingers.

Nervously licking his lips, Klaus gestured for her to take a seat beside him on the bench—mentally rolling his eyes over her stubbornly sitting across from him instead.

"Thank you again, for agreeing to meet with me. I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you." Caroline claimed.

A smirk teased his lips, but he refrained. "I know."

No longer beating around the bush, she deeply sighed before asking her first question.

"Just tell me, one thing...did you sleep with her—"

"No." He answered before she even finished. "No, Caroline I would never. I already told you nothing like that happened, or was going to happen."

"Yeah, you've told me a lot of things so sorry if I'm still a bit skeptical." She glared.

His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. "Caroline, you can think whatever you want about me but I won't allow you to believe I would ever cheat on you."

"You running to your ex about your problems instead of talking them out with your girlfriend is just as hurtful. Confiding, trusting her more than you do me...what am I supposed to think of that?! Am I supposed to be understanding? Because I'm not."

The fury was slowly rebuilding as well—more than the night before. Her fair face now a beating red and hot tears threatened to trace her cheeks.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Klaus sighed. "Not that, she doesn't..." He sighed again, raising praying hands to the front of his face as he collected his thoughts. "I make no excuse for my actions, I can only take responsibility now and apologize and this is a pretty big deal for me to do. Even if you don't believe or accept it."

"You want a medal?" She sassed, subtly wiping her finger underneath her nose.

Even when upset, her sass held strong.

The vampire rested his hands out in front of him, picking at the wood with his fingers anxiously. "Me and Aurora...it's—"

"Complicated." She finished the sentence for him. "Yeah, you've said that a dozen times. I got it. I also get that you care about her and maybe even like her and that's why you can't detach. Fine, whatever, but why drag me into your twisted game?"

He shook his head fanatically. "No-I mean yes, I cared about her but not in the way you think and certainly not more than I do for you."

She was becoming less and less impressed with the conversation and he could sense her impatience. Klaus knew what she needed to hear, knew the truth he needed to say but his fear was begging the best of him. So tempted to let this be, to let Caroline go instead of doing the hard work of winning her back.

Klaus sat back against the wooden headboard of the bench, looked down at his interlocked fingers and full lips pressed together in a tight line.

"I experienced a rather tragic life, one that I've been trying everyday for the last century to move on from." He began. "Being here at this academy was more than just boredom. It was supposed to give me what I never achieved, a fresh start, but those scars stay with me-literally-even after they've healed they're still there. Carrying around that daily reminder became more difficult and painful. Some days worse than others. The nightmares grew scarier, the days grew darker and the pain never faltered. I did horrible things, committed gruesome acts on others to relieve my own suffering—even if only temporarily."

The witch's audible gulp caught his attention. Their eyes met in a soft gaze, though he could see the fear behind her intrigue. Her hands clutched onto her elbows as they crossed her stomach underneath the table.

She was scared, but needed him to finish.

Klaus resumed. "I've murdered people...many people in my lifetimes, but always wondered if I could be more. If I could get past my demons cold turkey, but no matter the environment, those urges don't stop, the darkness never ends and the trauma doesn't dissipate. I never told anyone this, not that I ever took the time to show it, but I have tried to be a decent person, Caroline." He mumbled his confession as if ashamed. "But the more I hid, the worse it all became, the more people I killed and hatred I found for myself. Keeping it all bottled in until the next victim, and then I met Aurora."

Caroline bit her tongue, suddenly regretting this entire arrangement. The last thing she wanted to hear was her boyfriend going down memory lane about his ex-fling being his savior.

Noticing her discomfort, he pleaded, "I know you don't want t hear this but you must."

She slowly nodded. "Continue..."

"Aurora was a mutual friend from Enzo, and he was my roommate our first year here. Me and her began chatting and realized we had quite a bit in common: both stemmed from annoyingly prestigious families, moved to the states from London and an unhealthy love for modern television." He grinned to himself. "But our main common ground was our childhood trauma, our scars of survival from our past human lives." Klaus explained. "I never told her details about what happened to me and she never asked again after I shot her down the first time. But our stories weren't necessary when it was obvious we're both damaged goods and that was all that mattered in the end; we became friends."

The nostalgia in his tone was nauseating, Caroline wanted his honesty but didn't know who to feel about it anymore.

"My connection with her never had anything to do with sex, or me wanting her, but more that I needed someone who comforted my demons instead of confronting them. Someone who wouldn't judge me during my many moments of weakness, someone...who I wouldn't be afraid to lose." He somberly explained, looking up at the blonde girl who didn't hold much of an expression.

Saying it all out loud made him feel pretty shitty-for the way he's been treating Aurora and Caroline-but it was the hard truth, and right now he only cared that Caroline was the one to know it.

"I knew from the start she had feelings for me, but she never acted on them thus far. Was I attracted to her, yes but never did I intend in doing anything with her then overtime those lines became blurred. As the selfish person I am I used her to my advantage." He cursed under his breath. "Our first time, together, happened on one of those bad nights and it made our friendship complicated but it also made me realize how much I needed it...needed her, in a way." He shamefully admitted.

-_Yeah, I really don't want to hear anymore._

Caroline thought, rubbing her lips together to refrain from gagging.

"And, eventually she became everything you needed."

"So to speak..." He nodded "She was there when I needed to feel good about myself. When my fucked up mind needed that release. Me and Aurora were each other's drug of the most potent kind-addicted to the pain and self loathing-just waiting impatiently for that next high. She became too comfortable, and because I never had a constant relationship before, I guess she felt she won."

The blond witch had to take a much needed deep breath, now resting her hands on her lap as she tried to comprehend that the person in front of her now-thoroughly explaining his manipulative antics-was the same person who made her unimaginably happy just the day prior. How did someone manage to hide themselves so well to the point of being unrecognizable?

"Up until a month ago I didn't care about anyone but myself. I didn't care who I had to hurt if it meant I benefited. Sounds inhumane, because it is." Klaus said. "I wasn't always the selfless guy you've grown to know, Caroline. As you can see I have a sinful past, I've done things, things you can't even spell, things I never wanted you to know because I knew you would look at me like that."

Caroline swallowed. "Like what?"

"Like you're afraid of me." He answered, feeling his throat closing in the longer her distressed eyes bored into his

Her face really did say it all. Eyes wide with an itching urge to run away.

Rapidly blinking away her wide eyes, clearing her clogged throat and loosening her arms she didn't realize how stiff she was.

She hated to admit it but deep down, she was terrified.

Hearing her boyfriend explain how he's been a shameless murderer for basically his whole life and used another girl for his own selfish gain wasn't exactly the highlight of her day. A part of her actually began to feel sorry for the irritating redhead.

She said she wanted to know—everything. All she has wanted was to know more about the man she was falling so hard for, only now understanding he was a complete stranger.

"Please, say something." Klaus pleaded.

Caroline bit down on her trembling bottom lip, hands now on the table. "I-I just don't know what to say..."

Klaus understandably nodded. "I can only imagine what you must be thinking, but Caroline you have to know you're wrong in saying I trust her. Everything I'm saying to you now is a story nobody knows. Aurora, my mates...everything they know about me is what I allow them to know. The truth is, love, I don't really trust anybody." He confessed. "Never have, and I was content proceeding with that notion for the rest of eternity—until I met you."

As if her heart wasn't being pierced enough. She shuddered, with a high pitched gasp escaping pass her lips, when his hand hesitantly reached for hers.

She didn't pull away but she didn't grasp it either, looking down at the entanglement with sorrow and bitterness, not knowing how to feel about any of what's been shared. It infuriated her how badly she already believed him. Wondering how she should feel, if being with him meant ignoring and condoning all he's done. Her heart ached and tears trickled looking into his eyes as his hard-hitting words continued to spill.

"This isn't some line or a way to appease you. Caroline, there's no one I've wanted to trust more, to share all of me with and for someone who's been reserved his entire life, this was a terrifying conclusion to reach but I'm here, and I'm not walking away from it anymore."

His hand squeezed hers, making her tears slide and his jaw tighten.

"Everything about you, us, seemed too good to be true. What we had was impossible, so I thought." He sadly grinned. "I still don't feel I'm capable of being the man you deserve but this is me trying, I've been trying so hard to be _it_ for you Caroline." He strained. "To show you I'm worth it, that _we're_ worth it but like most rare good that happens in my life, I make it my mission to ruin it."

Looking down at their joined hands, caressing her skin with the pad of his thumb. "My family is the creator of my screwd up reality. My parents, siblings...there's a lot of open wounds that I haven't touched in centuries. It's why I don't like to talk about them. With my mother's unexpected appearance last night, it just made everything come to a head, and I know that's no excuse, I know, I handled it poorly. But this is the truth. I promise."

She shook her head, her lips still pressed together tightly. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"To avoid this exact conversation." He answered. "Telling you about my life, what I've done before we became anything to each other, exposing you to the monster you've perceived me as since we met would unleash parts of myself I buried in my past—parts I never wanted you to know. I just...I didn't want to risk possibly losing you."

Her head tilted to the side, curiously. "So you thought you could keep me by lying instead?"

She wasn't sure if this was appropriate but her sadness was slowly shifting to anger. How he could think she was still the same shallow girl he thought he once knew.

"Why do you give me so little credit? Did I ever give you a reason to think I wouldn't want you if I knew you were a person before we met?" She asked harshly. "I didn't fall into this thinking you were a saint, Klaus. I never wanted Prince Charming I just wanted _you_. Why are you convinced that isn't enough?"

Klaus shrugged. "Because the cocky Klaus Mikaelson isn't as fearless as he appears to be. He has a weakness after all..."

The silence of the empty courtyard held over them for a few minutes, giving them time to absorb all that's transpired.

Minds rattled and emotions shot. Caroline could feel the exhaustion begging to take over—emotionally drained from how much she cared for this troubled self-loathing man and there was no way out. How quickly he cemented himself into her heart while screwing with her head.

She wanted the truth, she understood the truth as much as one could, but was it enough?

Despite all the second guessing, she believed him and knew he was sincere. Not sure how twisted it was that him confessing to killing innocents was easier to digest than his history with Aurora. No amount of fogging tears could blur out the image of them together in her head —unfortunately it would always be there hovering in the back of Caroline's mind.

Would she be pathetic for going back to him so soon? She missed him, and the warmth he was proving through their hands touching was more comforting than she'd like to admit.

Reluctantly, Caroline slid her hand out of his.

Looking up at the sky and exhaling as if she was holding her breath for 10 minutes-longer than that-and running her hands through her curly locks before slopping them down onto her lap.

Finding the strength to finally look at him, and being met with his hopeless eyes was overwhelming. Their foreheads so close she could see the film covering his eyes—holding back the tears that refused to fall. They just sat there and stared for what felt like centuries, like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other.

-_That's exactly how this feels._

"Klaus..." Caroline sighed.

"I know." He nodded. "I know..."

Her first instinct to reach out for him, to hug him until all the bad went away. So desperately she just wanted to escape into the safeness of his arms and stay there until they forgot last night even happened.

But it did, and she couldn't.

Caroline's bottom lip began to tremble again but she maintained her composure until she was finished.

Breaking the eye contact, gazing off briefly before returning his attention.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, and I know you're sorry...this is just a lot to take in at once." She explained. "I even understand why you felt you had to keep yourself from me but...I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

The lump in his throat dropping. That agonizing organ in Klaus's chest tightening and pulsing like it was seconds from jumping out.

She sniffled. "I—I just need some time, and space to figure some things out for myself before I can figure them out with you."

Klaus nodded, biting his bottom lip and folding his fingers together.

"I understand." His smile bittersweet and heart wrenching.

If only he knew how much this was killing her too.

She was grateful he wasn't fighting her on this, or being his usual persistent self. It would've made the decision to prolong their break up harder than it already was, and Klaus didn't want to make matters worse anyways.

For Klaus, this was an inevitable transition in their relationship—one that would either break them apart for good or make them stronger.

At this point, he wasn't sure which side was more optimistic.

Standing up from the bench, he swung his bag over his back and turned back to her with another smile.

This one was softer, more reassuring even with the underlying sadness in the crest.

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." He quoted with a light smirk, earning a hesitant smile from the witch staring up at him.

-_Damn him._

She cursed as he walked off without another glance—just in time before her strength collapsed and tears filled the hand covering her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. that last quote from Klaus was him quoting A.A. Milne. My heart hasn't been the same since.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

"I hope you all enjoyed the film assignment on supernatural stereotypes." Professor Sommers announced from behind her desk. "We've seen it all since the beginning of time. Nothing better than watching human ignorance for a grade right?"

Each word throughout the lecture went in one ear and out the other for Caroline—like she was incapable of cementing any of the material. But how could she focus on class when she could feel Klaus's state burning a hole through the back of her head the entire time.

Nearly a week had already passed by since their 'talk'—when Klaus confessed his sins and begged for forgiveness, but the two haven't spoken since. Caroline was sincere when saying she understood where Klaus was coming from, and that he had a lot of inner demons he needed to conquer before anything further could happen between them. She was adamant about keeping as much distance as possible, for both their sakes. The image of that night was still fresh in her memory. Seeing Aurora's hands all over a vulnerable Klaus and him allowing it as they fed off a fellow classmate together was never going to leave Caroline's mind. Almost like a reminder, for her to never go back to him...

No matter how much she desired to.

Caroline would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him-she missed him a lot-or think about him constantly. She couldn't sleep without him appearing, and waking up before she came to a solid conclusion. Was she pathetic for missing him despite everything that's happened? Could she forgive him, trust him again the way she did before?

So many jarring questions. This was nowhere near easier for her than it was for him in terms of the separation. She knew it was for the best, to figure out if being together was something she could even do after everything that's been said. Thankfully Klaus respected her request for space, thus far, and hadn't attempted contacting her or even annoyingly loitering around the bleachers during cheer practices. But that didn't stop him from sneaking glances at her whenever he could—in the hallways, the cafeteria or during the only class they shared together.

The class that started everything.

She aggressively chewed on her pen cap, focusing her attention on what was in front of her instead of behind—wanting to at least catch the last few minutes of the lecture without thinking about his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Professor Sommer's lips were moving but Caroline heard nothing—her ears drifting towards a raspy accented voice instead.

_Dong. Dong. Dong._

Caroline had never been so grateful for that damn bell. Not even hesitating to close all her books even while the Professor was still speaking. The class was dismissed and everyone began to scurry around. Trying not to come off too excited, Caroline subtly cleared her throat before turning to remove her bag from behind the chair-unexpectedly meeting his wide-eyed gaze

He definitely hadn't lost his touch.

Her heart melted, cheeks flushed and movements came to an abrupt halt as they both became entrapped. Entrapped in the private world they had been creating for themselves for the past five years, the one where they felt alone together.

It only lasted a few seconds but felt like hours, completely at his merciless hold. Like he was asking her 'how's your day? Are you okay? How have you been? Do you miss me?' all in one stare. It was infuriating, _he _was infuriating. After spending almost every moment together, it was odd going back to avoding each other like a plaguel—immense torture, actually.

Caroline was the first to look away, maintaining her neutral composure while continuing to gather the rest of her school equipment, not daring to give in again—no matter how much he refused to do the same.

"Miss Forbes?" Professor Sommers called her name from her desk. "A moment of your time?"

_-Thank god!_

She had never been so relieved or enthusiastic about talking to a teacher before. Anything was better than the possibility of her and Klaus exchanging words on their way out the classroom.

A confrontation she wasn't ready for.

Leaving her things as is, Caroline basically hopped out her seat towards the front of the class. Taking a seat across from her teacher and cringing at the footsteps that followed behind when Klaus finally exited the classroom with high speed.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath before meeting the other woman's intrigued gaze.

"What did you want to talk about? Is it my grade, am I failing?!" She panicked.

Professor Sommers shook her head with a laugh. "No Caroline, it's definitely not your grade. There's no surprise you're one of my brightest students."

She sighed in relief. "Then what's wrong?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you."

Caroline's frown lines deepened.

"Academically you're stellar, no one can doubt that, but I can tell there's something else going on personally. You're preoccupied during lectures and never even volunteer to participate in class discussions anymore. It's a very noticeable shift in behavior." She pointed out.

Caroline swallowed, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I've just been pretty tired lately."

"Mhm, you sure that's all?" She questioned.

"What else could it be?" Her nonchalant exterior was not as convincing as she hoped.

The quirk in Professor Sommers indicated she wasn't buying it.

"Look, as much as I try to stay out of teenage gossip it's kinda difficult to ignore when that's all everyone is talking about, including staff."

_-Great_.

She sighed while folding her fingers together and leaning forward on the desk. "I hope I'm not stepping on your toes or coming off as unprofessional with this, but I've considered us to have a pretty good relationship over the years. A trusting one, and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you...even if it's about shitty break ups."

Her body noticeably tensed. Now feeling even more humiliated that the entire school was talking about her relationship troubles, again.

"Word really does travel fast around here." Caroline muttered.

"Afraid so." The Professor smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I'm fine." The witch confidently claimed, but her eyes told a different story.

As much as the teacher wanted to press further, the last thing she wanted was to drive Caroline away when she was trying to help her. Talking to teenagers about anything was like pulling teeth, especially one as stubborn as Caroline.

"Okay, if that's what you claim. I can't tell you how you feel, we don't have to talk about it." She agreed. "I just want you to know that it's also okay if you're not fine."

The reassurance was pleasant but saddening. Deep down Caroline knew she needed to talk to someone—an unbiased third party with more experience that could offer her effective advice.

She wasn't making any progress by keeping it all in—if anything the despair worsened with every passing day but talking about it hurt just as much.

"Is it supposed to be this hard?" She asked under her breath, pausing the professor from packing up her belongings.

"Which part, men or relationships?" Sommers asked.

"Both."

The strawberry blonde woman laughed, sitting back down at her desk. "It's not supposed to be hard, no, but it is a journey and sometimes those journeys can be rocky. Especially when it comes to someone you're serious about."

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip thinking about how 'serious' she was with Klaus. In her mind, they hadn't been together long enough for them to be serious about each other—even if that's how she felt. She's never been heartbroken before, felt such emptiness and defeat from a boyfriend.

-_Shit..._

Worrying her lip between her teeth while looking down at her trembling fingers.

"Is-is it pathetic, to miss someone who hurt you? To want to forgive them so badly because each day without them has been complete agony, but you don't want to make a mistake."

Sommers shook her head side to side. "There's nothing pathetic about the grieving process, everyone is different. Don't let anyone convince you that debating on letting someone in your life go is simple. It's easy to sit on the sidelines and judge or say 'I would never let that happen to me'—experiencing these obstacles head on is how you find your strength. When it comes to relationships, friendships or just life, it's never black and white. And don't trust anyone who thinks otherwise."

No one believed in the blended mindset more than Caroline. Her world hasn't felt so grey until Klaus entered it, and the shades became even darker with each passing day.

"But you're smart Caroline, and you're a secure person. I know you'll make the right decision for yourself, but make sure it's for you and you only."

The professor's reassuring smile actually lifted the witch's frown briefly, if barely.

Professor Sommers was the closest adult figure in Caroline's life that she trusted. Liz Forbes wasn't exactly the comforting or helpful type, and dodging all her texts and calls the past few days has been an even bigger battle.

Last thing Caroline needed was her mom throwing salt in the wounds.

As much as she appreciated the advice, surely great advice, it might as well have went in one ear and out the other. Like the more they talked about the situation, the more confused, angry and depressed Caroline felt.

Her heart was nowhere near healed and the ache in her belly still throbbed and she needed the conversation to end as quickly as possible.

For her sanity.

Putting on a brave face, sucking back the tears and flipping her hair back the witch grinned.

"Thanks Professor Sommers, I'm actually feeling a lot better." Caroline lied, placing her bag over her shoulder as she stood from the chair. "I'll see you in the next class."

"Anytime—"

The eager witch was out the door before the sentence could even be completed.

* * *

Blowing the thick cigarette smoke into the grey sky, Klaus crosses his ankles as he lied back on the bleachers with his earphones plugged in, hands folded over his stomach and eyes closed—seeking some type of solace.

He decided to skip the rest of his classes for the remainder of the day—no longer in a 'responsible' mood after seeing Caroline earlier. Klaus was trying to be the good guy by respecting her decision and providing the space she calmed to desperately need. Not even an innocent text saying 'hey' was sent or a quick wave or hesitant smile was shared; no matter how much he yearned to. Constantly wondering if she was just as conflicted and in mourning.

-_For fuck sake, get it together._

God he was a mess. Klaus never felt more pathetic in all his days—simping over a girl who, once again, wanted nothing to do with him. But each day was getting harder. Forcing himself not to miss her, or think about her was becoming a hassle with each passing day, especially when he had no choice. He thought pretending he felt nothing would make this break up easier—so used to acting like a one man island is his dream, the reality was much more depressing.

Klaus knew he didn't have a right to wallow, not to even miss her. He did this to himself by dragging her into his web of self hatred and secrets.

Avoiding Aurora was also difficult. Marcel and Enzo understood why he had been keeping his distance from the group. The red headed temptress was a part of the problem but she wasn't the source—even he knew that. She didn't force him to go out with her that night, she didn't persuade him to go on a blood bender and she didn't tell him to hurt the one person he swore he wouldn't.

It was finally sinking in.

Klaus was beginning to understand what it truly meant to be selfless. He thought he knew but his comprehension didn't even scratch the surface. Seeing the devastation on Caroline's face that night was a big blonde wake up call. After so long of never bending or compromising, having complete control over how much of himself he would expose to others made this transition even more of a chore. He never counted on the witch being such a crucial part of his life, or having a tight hold on the heart he didn't even know existed.

"You've become a difficult vampire to find lately."

Oh, how he silently wished the feminine voice was dressed in blonde curls instead of red waves.

After a long and deep breath, Klaus opened his eyes and sat up to face the green-eyed vampire. She was sitting one bleacher below him with a half smirk. Her face pale and bare, a modest gloss spreading across her lips instead of her usual red lipstick, while wearing black jeans and a graphic tee-this was probably the softest he's ever seen her. Aurora was gorgeous and illuminating, it boggled Klaus' mind that she didn't seem to believe that enough herself.

"I've been busy." He replied dryly.

"Busy, huh?" She questioned with an arched brow.

He simply nodded.

Aurora hummed. "I see...clearly not too busy to stare at your ex witch from afar like a lost puppy, or where you seem to have time to talk to everyone except me. That's been a real delight, by the way so thanks for that."

She was wasting no time. Great.

"What's going on with you?" Aurora asked, seemingly worried.

He knew why he was dodging Aurora, to avoid this inevitable confrontation. Despite how they started out, he didn't want to hurt her either more than he already has. Here was this beautiful girl, who wanted him and accepted his flaw but didn't want him to be anything more than the beast he's been aching to escape from.

In the brief time of Caroline's presence in his life, he managed to grow a heart— apparent but small, and meant for the one who reminded him it was there in the first place.

It was only a matter of time before she would take the initiative and seek him out first—that's just how she operated. There was nothing Aurora hated more than to be ignored, especially when she felt threatened.

Klaus sighed, flicking his cigarette to the ground before scooting closer to her. This wasn't going to be easy no matter how much he postponed the inevitable.

"I haven't been avoiding you—I mean I have, but things have been rather complicated as you well know."

She sighed into a smile. "Everything is always so complicated with you, my love. You need to relax."

Klaus quickly pushed away her hand that landed on his thigh, making her eyebrows scrunch together confusedly.

Aurora scoffed. "I'm not allowed to touch you now?"

The offense and confusion on her face actually made him feel a bit guilty.

Licking his lips, he spoke. "Listen, Aurora, um we've known each other for quite some time and we've had a lot of fun together. Lots of memories which is what made this decision so hard—"

"Decision?" Her voice slightly cracked.

Klaus audibly swallowed, licking his dry lips again that was associated with bad nerves.

"We-we can't be friends, anymore." He finally said.

Despite Aurora's jaw dropping and a fiery red rushing to her pale cheeks, Klaus felt good. Like a 10 pound weight had been lifted off his chest and stomach. He was expecting to stutter or feel bad from her reaction but...everything seemed right for the first time in awhile.

Hopeful.

"We can't be—" Aurora huffed. "Are you joking? You don't talk to me for days, completely act like I'm nothing and the first time we actually do, you say we can't be friends? It's because of her, isn't it?" She accused, backing away from him.

"Aurora—"

"Answer me, you coward!"

Klaus actually felt an ache watching the hot tears form in the corners of her eyes as she punched him in the chest. Nothing could describe her face more than pure fury...drawing an unintentional parallel.

"It is..." She affirmed when he refused to answer, shaking her head and looking in the distance.

"Ever since she snuck her way into your life you've been different, distant. Marcel and Enzo might be too scared to admit it to you but everyone's noticed it, how much you've changed. No longer the faction leader everyone trusted, beloved in and feared, but now _this_? You're shutting us out for that witch?!" Now looking back at him with more anger.

"This isn't about her—"

"It's always about her!" She yelled, stomping her foot down until two bleachers broke in half then standing up from the bleachers as the tears began to run.

Her pacing back and forth was extremely off-putting but apparently she had more to say.

"That witch trollop has you so tight by the balls you're now letting her dictate who you can and can't spend your time with?"

He flashed in front of her, bending his head to her level. Relishing in the obvious shiver that ran over her body when his striking yellow eyes met her fearful green ones.

"Be upset all you like but insult her once more and next time you see your spleen it'll be thrown on the bloody turf." He growled in her face. "And I'm not turning my back on vampires, that's not what this is about."

"Isn't it?" Aurora spat. "First she's telling you you can't be friends with us, next she's going to dictate how you treat us. How to keep us in line and then maybe, your virgin Mary will convince you to give up on us entirely so you can run as her right hand with the witches."

She was slammed down onto the cold bleachers, her back flattening against the surface as Klaus held her there by the throat while towering his body over hers.

Now she was just pissing him off. Contrary to popular belief, Klaus loved being the faction leader and he loved his kind whether he admitted it to them or not. He ran a tight ship but that was so none of them took advantage of his power, but he always made them a priority. To hear Aurora spit all over his hard work made his blood boil.

"You're severely testing my patience and the little bit of leniency I extend to you, so I'd be _extremely _careful with whatever else you think you need to say." He growled.

Aurora choked as his grip around her throat tightened. She knew she wouldn't die from lack of oxygen but it didn't make the pain any more bearable. Klaus had never been violent with her before, he never raged his widened bloodshot orbs towards her besides out of pure pleasure.

She grabbed his wrist, knowing it wouldn't do much to relieve the pressure, staring into his emotionally driven eyes.

"You-you're in love with her." Aurora choked out.

If anything could make Klaus loosen his tight grip, that definitely did it.

His fangs retracted as he tried to wrap his head around her absurd accusation.

"What did you say?" He asked in a barely-there whisper.

_-No, no. Absolutely not._

Up to a week ago Klaus found out the dead organ on the left side of his chest had any life, how could she possibly accuse him of loving someone with it?

"You heard me." Aurora spat, tears pooling into the corners of her eyes.

_-No I don't. I don't._

Finally letting go the grip on her, looking away as the female vampire sat up rubbing her throat and coughing profusely.

Tugging on his hair in frustration-overthinking their every conversation, smile and kiss and wondering if he felt it. Given that it's a concept he's never endured he had no idea what to feel, which meant it wasn't there and Aurora was being more whacky than usual.

"You're psychotic." He mumbled.

"And you're pathetic." She retorted, still rubbing her neck. "Since the day you two miraculously became partners in that stupid class you changed into someone I began to not recognize. Whether you were fantasizing of getting in her pants or propping her head on a stick, she's been the one who's been a priority in your mind." She realized.

"Nonetheless, in the end it was always me." Aurora snapped. "I was the one you ran to when you needed something. Me! Not Enzo, not your siblings and definitely not that fuckin' witch!"

Klaus slightly flinched when her fists began flying against his chest. He didn't stop her or try fighting her off. He allowed her to take her anger out on him, just like he did with her for five years.

Him barely moving an inch from her assault only made her more furious.

"You fuckin' bastard! I...I was the one who was actually there for you, comforted and fucked you no questions asked! My feelings were put on hold because you needed me, and I allowed it because..." She trailed off rubbing her nose.

Actions spoke louder than words. She didn't need to finish the sentence for Klaus to know this girl thought she was in love with him. He's never experienced the concept himself but he knew what they had was nowhere near. She loved the idea of him—the Klaus he didn't want to be anymore.

Regaining her composure, the redhead beauty wiped underneath her eyes and took a step back.

"I accepted you for who you are, what you are, when no one else did-when no one else understood or cared. I nursed your demons with my own and didn't make you feel alone in this wretched world! I'm the one who's never turned my back on you. I never treated you the way she did, like you were less than nothing, but I'm the one being pushed out of your life so she has a place in it! That's how it is, right? Just bloody' admit it!

Aurora's rant was only reassuring Klaus that he was making the right decision. For both their sakes this needed to end, and it was baffling how she still didn't realize it. Every point she made was another one stacked against her but she didn't see it, she never saw it—that was the problem. How one sided their friendship had become and how desperately she was clinging onto something that never existed. He was giving them both a way out.

Klaus lips rubbed together anxiously.

"You're right, a lot of this is because of Caroline. I know you don't want me to care about her but I do." Klaus explained. "In a perfect world, I could have both, and I was living in that world far too long and refused to see the damage being done to the point where I started to lose everything."

"Not me...you never wouldn't have lost me." Aurora sobbed as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Klaus sighed. "Can't you see I'm trying to do better, by you and her? Our friendship—our mutual self-loathing that we disguised as 'support' quickly became an excuse for self destruction. Demons aren't supposed to coddle each other and what we were doing was just making everything worse. You have to be completely mental not to see that."

The redhead scoffed. "You're trying to do better? Wow...now suddenly the dark prince becomes the white knight. When are you going to realize that's not in the cards for you."

A sly smirk formed on her face as she invaded his space, standing directly in front of him—well, not directly since she was so much shorter than him. Pushing him back against the railing and standing between his open legs.

She hummed bringing her trembling hands up to his face. "Look at us, huh just like old times. Doesn't this feel good, effortless? Try as you might, my love you can't run away from your past—it will always be there creeping in the shadows, it'll always be who you are. The difference between me and her is that I accept it."

He felt nauseous as her palm caressed the side of his face softly.

"Come now Niklaus don't you get it? You'll never be the man she wants, or that you think she deserves." Aurora claimed. "There's always going to be a slip up, a trigger or a moment when that hostile beast inside of you is going to want to come out and play and she won't be able to handle it..."

Her fingers drummed up and down his chest sensually, twirling his necklaces and pressing her front against his.

"And when that happens, and it _will _happen, little miss fairy dust is going to run scared and leave you alone again. She'll never accept what you are, she was never meant to."

Klaus stilled, frozen in place while her hands traveled down his torso and around his waist.

"Face it you two were doomed from the start. All this fighting is just delaying the inevitable. Witches and vampires shouldn't even coexist let alone be an item. When graduation hits, we'll all remember that again, but you'd never have to pretend with me. I can sedate your every need, want and desire. You know I can do for you what she never could, be there in the way she couldn't fathom. Don't make a decision for something that isn't even going to last past the semester."

Shoving her hands off of him, Klaus stared long and hard into her stunned green eyes. Remembering the first time he saw them and realizing this would be the last.

This wasn't just for Caroline, he needed this too. To stop punishing himself and hating himself for his past and what was done to him. To commit to starting a new path, with the only person who believed he was capable of change.

Who he was finally ready to let in.

"Goodbye Aurora." Klaus declared as he walked off.

"Just like that? Fine, you're both pathetic and deserve each other!" Aurora yelled behind him. "But it's sad really though, she'll never have the real thing—just a carbon copy of a once fearful leader. You're pathetic, and you disgust me. The Klaus Mikaelson I knew didn't comprise himself for anyone."

Pausing in his tracks, smirking to himself before turning his neck to look at her one last time.

"I wouldn't have done it for you."

* * *

"Black or red?" Katherine asked her blonde friend sitting across from her. "Uhh, hello!" She sang when she received no response.

Caroline snapped out of her daydreaming and sat up in her seat, briefly forgetting it was dinner time. Looking down she realized she hadn't even touched her food but Katherine finished her's.

She hated feeling out of control, especially of herself. Caroline Forbes wasn't a flake or a daydreamer, she lived in every present moment—not dwelling on the pasts. She didn't sit around moping over boys or allow anyone to see her crack her image of perfection.

There was a lot Caroline wasn't before him.

She blinked rapidly. "I'm sorry, what?"

The brunette lifted her eyebrow. "My homecoming dress, you know, the one you promised to help me pick out? Not that I need your approval but I've been told this is the kind of stuff girlfriends do, I guess."

At least not everything changed.

Caroline softly laughed. "Right..." She sighed. "I'm sorry Kat, I know I'm being an awful friend. The red is cute."

The vampire rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop and pushed it to the side.

"Please, the red one looks like a fringed potato sack and we all know I look hotter in a black bustier anyways. I don't even need to ask you what's wrong because we all know you're still mentally moping over Romeo with fangs."

-_Am I that predictable?_

Her tongue wetted her shaky lips. "I know you don't want me to think about him."

"I never said that." Katherine refuted.

"But you're thinking about it, Kat. You're always thinking about it because you never liked Klaus for me in the first place. You're judging me for how I choose to cope with my broken heart—key word is _my_ by the way."

"Are you serious?" The brunette crosses her arms defensively.

"This is hard enough for me as it is but the least I want is my friend's support, telling me everything's going to be okay even when deep down I know you're lying. I can't even shed a tear without you criticizing."

Katherine scoffed. "How horrible of me to not want to see you cry over a situation that doesn't deserve your tears any longer. I'm such an awful person."

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

"Oh and to point out another hole in your anti-Klaus theory, I was the one who told Klaus to go to you that morning. Not the sitting outside all night thing, that has desperate Mikaelson behavior written all over it. But I was the one who encouraged him to go away and give you the space you so desperately asked for and needed. Sorry for giving a shit." She said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air .

Just when Caroline didn't think she could feel worse, she was now pushing away the one person who's been by her side this whole time.

"I'm sorry, really. I'm such a mess." She said burying her face into her palms.

"Understatement of the year." Katherine commented.

Caroline sniffled, dropping her hands in front of her. "It's not your fault and you're not the one I'm upset with."

"Do you even know who you're upset with at this point?" Katherine inquired.

She shrugged. "Pretty sure I'm mad at myself more than anyone, because—"

"Because you want to forgive him." Finishing the sentence for her.

The blonde sniffled, nodding her head in shame. "I've never been through anything like this before so I know I must sound like a complete nutcase that no one would want to be with anyways but, I just don't want to make a mistake. Forgiving him too soon, forgiving him too late, not knowing if it's because it's the right thing to do or because I miss him. Maybe both? Getting advice is overrated because they're all just telling me the same thing: 'you'll know when you know'.

"Sounds like the right advice to me." Katherine agreed.

Caroline groaned. "Not to an already indecisive person it's not! If I knew what I wanted I wouldn't be hurting my head over it everyday."

Katherine tilted her head, grinning ear to ear. "You know what you need? A night out with me. No worrying about vampire exes or dances or homework, just blissful fun. There's this really cool bar that recently opened just outside of town that I was actually thinking of checking out tonight. You in?"

"How do vampires seem to know about everything that happens outside of this school?" The witch wondered.

"We're naturally curious." She affirmed with a smirk.

Caroline sniffled a soft laugh. "I—I don't know Kat."

"Sweetie, you need to get out of your head and that's not going to happen trapping yourself in this school with the person you need time away from. You're miserable. Throwing on some makeup and a sexy outfit while guys practically beg to buy you drinks sounds like the perfect temporary fix to me."

The big brown puppy dog eyes staring her down had zero effect on the decision she came to.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes smiling. "Fine, fine!"

"Yay!" Katherine victoriously yelled while shooting her arms up to the sky.

"I'll go, but only under two conditions. One: I'm not getting drunk so don't even think about it." She disclosed with a pointed finger.

Katherine nodded. "Of course. Lightweight witch needs no more than one cocktail, check. What's two?"

Deciding to not find the remark offensive, Caroline proceeded with her conditions.

"I'm not hooking up with anyone either so no matchmaking business." She added.

The vampire's answering grin was too sinister for Caroline's liking.

Narrowing her eyes at her sneaky friend. "I'm serious Katherine."

She put her hands up innocently. "I heard you, loud and clear. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Something told Caroline that didn't mean much but she brushed it off anyways.

Maybe this was what she needed—a night away from Whitmore and the school, anything to distract her wounded heart. Caroline didn't want to drag this out longer but she couldn't make up her mind—or at least was afraid she made the wrong choice. Collecting her thoughts about Klaus would be easier if she didn't have to see him consistently.

"Okay, but I need to finish at least half of my grimoire readings and complete my spell checks before I go anywhere."

"Take all the time you need to finish your witch duties, I'll be taking a steamy shower figuring out what to wear." Katherine shrieked standing from her seat.

It was unusual to see Katherine so giddy over something as basic going out to a bar.

* * *

Dusk slowly approached, as did the pair of friends who finally arrived to their location.

Katherine was already dressed by the time Caroline returned to their dorm room—looking as exceptional as usual. The witch quickly threw on some light make-up and dressing in dark blue jeans and a black strapless bodysuit. After much persistence, Caroline finally complied to straightening her bouncy curls. It wasn't a bad look on her, she's worn it before but she didn't feel like herself at all.

But that was the point of tonight, right? To feel like anyone besides Caroline Forbes and her fucked up world.

Shockingly enough, Katherine planned everything out legitimately even requesting their off-campus passes. Deep down Caroline missed the thrill of sneaking on and off campus—Klaus was an expert at it and assured her she'd love it just as much—he was right. He always was.

They took an Uber to the bar that was approximately 30 minutes from the school. Caroline wasn't aware of the fake I.D. Katherine snatched up for them until they arrived and she pulled them out her purse to show the bouncer. Ever since allowing vampires in her life she has broken almost every law isn't he book.

"Fake I.D.'s Kat, seriously?" Caroline hissed as they walked in.

Katherine shrugged. "Well I was thinking about showing them my birthday certificate from the 1800's, but something tells me that wouldn't have gone over too well."

Walking through the brief darkness they emerged into the light of the entrance. Inside was fogged with cigarette smoke, blaring rock music, and people drinking and dancing at their stools. Considering it was a human bar full of tipsy college students dripping in debt, Caroline was expecting a lot worse. Barely interacting with the mortal world had that effect.

She wished she was as relaxed as her carefree friend who walked around like she owned the room. Katherine's effortless confidence was as inspiring as it was intimidating.

"Alright, what are we drinking?" Katherine asked as she found two seats for them at the bar.

Caroline shrugged, wiggling in her seat as she tried to seek comfort on the hard stool.

"Jesus Christ, Forbes..." The brunette mumbled. "What was the point of coming if you were just going to be a prissy bore?"

"I'm not!" She refuted.

"Your nose has been up since you got here, which hasn't even been 30 minutes and you're already complaining."

Even Caroline couldn't deny she's been trying to find an excuse to leave or not have a good time. Not that she would ever admit to Katherine's accurate assumption.

"Look, I get this isn't your typical perfect scene but isn't that the point?" Katherine explained. "You've been mending a broken heart for almost a week and just for one little night, you need to forget about it. Forget about Klaus, the school, your mom, _everything_. I know control is a big part of your personality but it's time to take a breather from all old habits."

She slapped her hand on the wooden bar to capture the bartender's attention—ordering two shots of whisky in the process.

Caroline watched as the brown liquid fell into the narrow glass—stomach already turning from the taste.

"Tonight is the night of exceptions." Katherine slid one glass over to the anxious blonde.

Letting out a harsh breath, Caroline picked up the glass and held it in front of her.

"To exceptions." She said. Their glasses clinked together before leaning their heads back and allowing the alcohol to take over.

* * *

An hour went by, then another hour after that. Caroline was pleased to admit she actually began having a good time—after a few much needed shots. She was committed to her condition of not blacking out drunk but being a bit tipsy never hurt anybody. They danced some, drank more and laughed out loud. Katherine was right, it was the exact stress reliever she needed.

She managed to go almost three hours without thinking about Klaus and it was heavenly.

Caroline was nursing a vodka cranberry while a very drunk Katherine paraded on the other side of the room dancing with two random college boys. Her chocolate brown curls wildly swinging side to side, slapping both guys in the face. The gentle assault made Caroline laugh. Closing her eyes only for a minute as her laughter failed to be contained, only to open them and be met with a dark-haired male leaning on the bar right beside her.

If she was in a better state of mind she would yelp from his abrupt appearance.

He was decently attractive, clean face, slicked back brown hair with an off white smile. He wore blue jeans, white sneakers and a simple t-shirt with the name of his school spelled across it. There was nothing wrong with him, just different than what she's used to seeing at the school—different from the henley and combat boots she's grown to adore.

-_DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM. YOU WERE DOING SO WELL._

Caroline blinked rapidly when neither took the initiative to say anything.

"Umm, hi?"

That works.

The young man shook his head laughing. "I'm sorry. I came over here with a script and everything on how I was going to approach you and what to say but now I'm intimidated."

"Intimidated, by me?" Caroline asked.

He nodded. "Beautiful girls tend to have that effect on me."

A slight blush ran up her cheeks.

"Has that line ever worked for you?"

"Evidently not." He chuckled. "I'm Austin."

Caroline bit on her bottom lip, pondering heavily about what was going on.

This was typical Caroline Forbes fashion of overthinking a situation that wasn't as deep as she made it out to be.

No she wasn't planning on doing anything with this guy and he was a cornball with terrible lines but she was nonetheless flattered. On campus she was never pursued because she was always someone's girlfriend—not that she minded, but given everything that's happened it felt nice to be admired. She was newly single and there was no harm in talking to someone.

"Caroline." She introduced herself, smiling back at him.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He complimented.

The witch laughed. "Wow, you just can't help yourself."

Austin grinned, taking a seat beside her. "I've never seen you around here before, Caroline. Are you new to town."

"Me and my friend were just driving through, actually but a night of fun was needed. It's been a hard week."

"I get it, trust me." He sighed. "I've been swamped with classes, on top of promoting my photography."

Her eyebrows lifted. "You're a photographer?"

"In the making," he laughed, "but I still like to claim the title."

Caroline shrugged. "It's good to have goals, no matter how far fetched they seem."

The brown-haired young man nodded in agreement. Their conversation was going well and Caroline was actually enjoying herself more than she thought. Austin was sweet, ranting about his classes, fraternity and home life. Besides being mortal, there weren't any red flags. No complicated family ordeals, headaches, redhead demons or a secretive past.

He was normal—she needed some normal in her life right now.

"Why are you letting your drink go to waste?" He wondered, only then did Caroline realize how close he was now.

Their faces inches from each other, she felt the unfamiliar warmth of his breath prickle her skin.

She actually forgot about the alcoholic beverage seated beside her elbow.

"I guess I forgot. Good conversations can do that to a person." She flirted—completely unintentional flirting.

Austin's smile deepened, shifting his hand lower onto her jean covered thigh. She didn't realize how much she must have visibly tensed because he moved his hand immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Was she? Even knowing she wasn't doing anything wrong it still felt wrong. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of his touch or how she wished it was someone else's.

"Uh yeah. I mean..." Caroline licked her lips nervously. "I'm sorry. You're a really nice guy and I'm having a good time talking to you but—"

"Let me guess, there's another guy?" He suggested.

"Kinda..." She regrettably affirmed.

Austin sighed. "Figured as much. No way a girl that looks like you hasn't broken a few hearts in her past."

She grinned sadly. "I just got out of a complicated relationship and the wound is still pretty fresh. You seem nice, but I'm not looking for anything new right now."

He hummed. "Well I can't say I'm not devastated that another guy has your heart, I just hope he realizes how lucky he is."

Caroline bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to hold back the cry she desperately wanted to let out.

"But I hope making new friends isn't off the table too..."

"Never." She sniffled with a smile.

Returning the expression he turned in his seat. "Good. Now how about you finish that drink first then we can go from there."

Caroline was relieved that he took her rejection better than anticipated. Even if Klaus wasn't still on her mind, jumping into anything new with someone right now wouldn't be a good idea.

The glass rim didn't even touch her lips before a hand gently grabbed her wrist—her heart racing.

-_No, no, no this is not happening._

"Sorry for the abrupt interruption love, you looked in need of some assistance."

His grip was strong and unwavering but it wasn't painful—more chilling than anything.

"Klaus, what the hell!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Austin asked.

"No."

"Yes."

They simultaneously answered, giving the human boy whiplash. The smug vampire smirked at her daggered gaze.

Was it possible to be relieved at someone's presence while also wanting to punch them in the throat?

"Caroline who is this guy?"

"Let's not waste time with irrelevant questions." Klaus waved off, effortlessly spinning Austin towards him by the shoulder. The two men now facing each other and eyes glued and pupils dilated.

"Now mate, I walked over here with the intention of detaching your head from your spine but, out of respect for the lady I'm simply going to ask you to dump that tainted glass in the sink and walk backwards until you reach 10,000. You'll forget you ever saw me or met the pretty blonde at the bar, and wherever you end up you better pray to whatever useless higher power you believe in that I never see you again."

He flashed him a threatening grin and patted him on the back.

The college boy shook his hand in obedience with a blank stare on his face, mouth dropped. As expected, he stood from the bar stool, dumped the glass into the drain before turning around to begin walking backwards out the bar.

Klaus smirked to himself, watching the boy struggle to not bump into anyone while he counted the numbers out loud—only to face the displeased expression of the blonde witch with folded arms.

His shoulders lifted innocently. "What?"

She scoffed. "Don't give me that. Compulsion, really?"

"Well it was either that or do good on my threat, which I personally preferred but I know you're a bit squeamish."

"How did you know I would be here? Are you stalking me again?"

He laughed. "We're back to the stalking allegations, hm? Nice to see not much has changed."

She had to fight off the smile threatening her glossed lips. Scary how easy it was to slip back into old, pleasant, ways with him.

Klaus tilted his head curiously. "You straightened your hair." He observed.

"I wanted to try something new."

"I see." Klaus nodded. "New hair, new boy. You're truly moving on, though I can't exactly say I'm a fan of the latter."

She scoffed. "I didn't ask for your input. You know you don't actually have the right to be jealous right?"

As if he needed the reminder...

His glistening blue orbs rolled at her sass.

"Yes love, I'm aware but that doesn't mean I suddenly stop giving a damn about you."

His admission struck her in the chest like a punch in the gut. Not that Caroline doubted Klaus stopped caring about her just because they broke up—knowing how much she still felt for him, but it still gave her a good pause.

"Contrary to what you may think, I didn't come over here with the intent of dictating who you decide to move on with." Klaus added.

He kept mentioning her 'moving on' like he wanted a confirmation that he was correct in his assumption, but Caroline never corrected him.

"Right, you just wanted to dictate what I drink instead." She spat.

"The drink that was laced with a date rape drug by that pathetic excuse for a human." He explained with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Klaus reassured her by noticing her obvious panic.

Just her luck, huh? To meet someone who seemed decent and 'normal' only to turn out worse than any of the monsters that attended her school. She felt stupid and naive, especially with Klaus of all people being the one to act as her knight in shining armor.

Caroline cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So this is why human boys are overrated."

Klaus smirked. "Just one of the reasons. Now you see why I struggled not to rip his throat out."

"Given the circumstances, I would've let that one go." Caroline said.

The two exchanged small laughs and small smiles though her hand wouldn't stop shaking—her mind filled with 'what ifs'. Staring up at the vampire beside her with concern evident in his stare; Caroline frantically turning inward as a result.

"Don't get too big headed over this, alright. It doesn't change anything." She declared.

Klaus shrugged. "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed just fine."

Slapping that smug smirk off his face would be even better.

Caroline pressed her lips together, refusing to comply and give him the gratitude he wanted—though it was genuine she got a kick out of making him work for it.

"Well thanks, for saving me from a shitty date..." She said stubbornly.

"A date, hmm?" Klaus teased.

The thick tension thankfully began to dissipate.

He casually leaned against the bar, searching for her eyes that instantly found his. The instant warmth that only he could provide began to course through her again like for the first time.

Her shy grin made his smile grow as he casually leaned against the bar.

"Let me buy you a drink, a _real_ drink." He offered.

"Klaus..." She sighed.

"As friends, of course." He clarified.

"We never did too well on the whole friends thing." Caroline mentioned.

Klaus shrugged. "First time for everything."

Caroline trapped her bottom lip with her teeth anxiously, looking over at Katherine who was now making out with one of her dance partners. Completely oblivious to the mental gymnastics her friend was going through just across the room.

They were broken up, nothing has truly been resolved and Caroline wasn't even close to understanding what she felt. The angel and devil on her shoulders screaming contradictions in her ears, while the handsome blue-eyed demon dominated both with his persistent gaze.

"Sure, I'd like that." She accepted his offer

This didn't change anything, it was just one drink for one bad night.

* * *

One drink turned into three. Ten minutes turned into an hour and neither were looking forward to it ending anytime soon. There were no rules against enjoying each other's platonic company, right?

"You know, you still haven't really told me why you're here." She said before finishing off the last of her drink.

Klaus downed the rest of his as well, hollowing his cheeks before swallowing. "Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine." He said teasingly.

Her famous eye roll made them both smile.

There was never a battle he wasn't determined to win.

"Katherine wanted to come out, I couldn't let her face the mortals alone." She claimed.

Klaus hummed. "Something tells me she'd be able to handle herself."

They both turned their heads to the wild brunette still completely oblivious to the world around her. She was safe, and having a great time Caroline didn't want to interrupt with more of her relationship drama.

"She's been beating them off with a stick all night. I'm almost not offended that she completely forgot about me."

Her half joke made a grin bright on his face. "This is nice, right?"

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed.

"Us, being able to talk to each other again like before."

An award silence fell over them for the first time that night. Yes, they were sharing a more than peasant and unexpected evening together but it didn't heal any wounds or decrease any of her gnawing confusion.

"Not exactly like before..." She said, sadly looking down at her empty glass and twirling the black straw instead.

-_You fuckin idiot._

Klaus wanted to beat himself for ruining such a good moment but, he couldn't hide how tonight was the best he'd had since their break up. Just being in her presence brought him life but he understood the weird place they were still in with one another.

He gestured for the bartender to grab another for both of them, ignoring Caroline's protest.

Wiping his hand over his mouth, Klaus turned his body to face the blonde who was still fixated on her glass.

"It's my turn, to tell you why I'm here. Though I'm sure you've already guessed..."

The straw twirling ceased.

"For you, I came here for you." He confirmed.

Caroline's stomach was in a whirl, she thought she was going to vomit. She did already know his team song for being here—Klaus didn't believe in coincidences. But hearing the strain in his voice and the explanation she sure was to follow already sparked her anxiety.

So much for a drama free evening.

Pinching her eyes shut to gain control of herself. "Klaus, don't—"

"I ended things with Aurora." He blurted, immediately catching the witch's attention as she opened her eyes and finally looked over at him with pure shock.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I ended things with her, for good this time. To be quite honest it wasn't easy, and it's not a decision I came to lightly but it was a necessary one."

-_You think!_

"She and I stopped being friends, true friends longer than I would admit but I've been too stuck in my own head to care. To see how much I no longer cared about her or myself." Klaus explained. "This is a conclusion I should've came to a long time ago, it shouldn't have taken losing you for me to realize that."

-_Don't cry. Don't cry._

Caroline blinked her burning eyes. "Um, well good for you. Like you said, it wasn't easy."

His jaw clenched and unclenched "No it wasn't, but I had to choose and it's you Caroline—there was never a doubt that I would always choose you. Despite everything that's happened that's one thing I need you to understand." He hoped.

She did.

-_Don't cry. Don't cry._

Not trusting what could come out of her mouth, Caroline simply nodded.

Klaus' face dropped into a deep frown. "But this changes nothing for you, does it?

Her head shook sure to side. "I didn't say that...it changes a lot, actually."

Feeling her control slipping with the pathetic confession she never intended on exposing. Her limits of control were becoming smaller and smaller, rendering the witch helpless against her own emotions.

"I miss you."

The words so soft anyone without supernatural hearing wouldn't have heard anything, but Klaus did, needing someone to pinch him to know it was real.

"I miss you." Caroline said again, with trembling lips. "But I shouldn't miss you, or forgive you, or even think about you..." She sniffled.

"Caroline-"

"You hurt me, Klaus, more than anyone ever has." She cried.

He nodded, deciding not to say more until she was finished speaking.

She shook her head. "I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, because that's not what you do when someone you care about hurts you, or breaks your heart. You're supposed to make them suffer and not want anything to do with them, right? That's what I'm supposed to do, it's supposed to be cut and dry—easy."

"Easy has never been our specialty." He said with a half grin.

Klaus couldn't help but melt into her soft laugh disguised by her softer cries.

"Not enough words can describe how sorry I am for hurting you, Caroline. No matter my own past indiscretions, you were never meant to be a casualty of my pain and I'm sorry." He swore.

He's never apologized so much in his entire life.

"You are everything I need, even if I know I don't deserve any of the mercy you've shown me."

Scooting his stool closer to hers and lifting her chin up with just his index finger—needing to stare into her eyes. Never has he seen a more beautiful creature, who stole his breath when she smiled as much as when she cried—and she wanted him. How could he have taken that for granted?

Caroline's breaths were shallow as his scorching touch lingered, with his palm now cuffing one side of her face. Her tears subsided and complexion returned to its usual smooth olive. She didn't even realize her shift in behavior until becoming conscious of the man caressing her arm. Now even closer than before she was practically in his lap as their thighs touched. Their gazes on one another hot and longing.

-_Push him away._

She told herself. Wanting to believe when she said this was a mistake, and wrong, but her eyes drifted down to his full inviting lips shamelessly; not hiding behind alcohol since she was barely tipsy. Just a few inches forward would connect them in the way she's only been able to fantasize. To feel him the way she did in her nightmares but this time never waking up.

The pad of his thumb swept over her bottom lip slowly, her hot breath setting the small skin ablaze. Inching closer until her floral shampoo outweighed all his other senses.

"God, I want to kiss you." Klaus confesses breathlessly.

She wanted that too.

Everything still wasn't ironed out between them but him being here, with her and keeping her sane just felt right. It was a feeling she didn't want to question but just go along with.

She could feel an inevitable 'but' making its way into the conversation and never hated a word more.

He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them with regret.

"But I can't, I won't." He sighed, completely pulling away from her and placing his hands in his lap.

Already feeling the agonizing cold air brush over with his warmth no longer overtaking her. The scream she wanted to let out was excruciating.

She was only slightly glad he made the decision of pulling back—he was stronger than she was in that front.

Klaus sat back and stared at her intently, brushing his finger over his top lip while studying her conflicted expression. He didn't want to lash out but the frustration was slowly getting the better of him—not sure if it was more towards her, himself or both. Every time he thought they were making progress she made him feel they were two steps behind.

"Can I just ask...what do you want, Caroline?"

He asked after what felt like the longest pause.

"What do you want?" He asked again, his voice calmer. "Because I know what I want and I'm selfish enough to take it but I cannot be selfish with you, not anymore, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me I should."

Her breath hitched.

It was a fair question: what the hell did she want?

And the honest to god truth was:

"I don't know..."

The hesitation and fear was evident in her tone and eyes—Klaus saw it but decided not to question her any further. Not that he expected anything less. This was the most progress they've made all week but he wasn't going to push if she wasn't ready to forgive him, if she ever will be. He's done all he could to prove his commitment to making it up to her, whatever the cause, but the ball is in her court now, as it's always been. Whether this was the last time they would have a conversation together, his feelings would stay the same and would wait however long it takes.

He understandably nodded, pulling a few bills out his pocket and placing the money onto the wooden surface.

His face dangerously close to hers, breaths colliding as he granted her parted lips one last glance before stunning them both with a brief but effective kiss on the cheek.

"Let me know when you figure it out."

Klaus was out his seat and out the door before Caroline could say anything else—there was nothing left to say. Bringing her hand to the burning sensation on her face from his lips.

-_You're such a coward Caroline!_

Her phone buzzing hysterically in her purse was the perfect distraction from her now throbbing headache...or so she thought.

She groaned, sniffing back her tears while reaching into her bag and instantly went still at the name that appeared on the screen. Her heart battering so hard she just knew it was going to fly out her chest any second. Palms began sweating and chest heaving.

As if this night couldn't be more overwhelming.

The lump slowly fell down her throat as she shakily brought the phone to her ear.

"Dad?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy it's already been a year since I started writing this story...wow.

* * *

_Caroline sat on her bed, patiently, hands in her lap and feet swinging back and forth. The short blonde curls surrounding her head tied up into a high ponytail. Picking at her cuticles anxiously but never looked down. Her eyes never left her bedroom door that was only slightly cracked open—enough for her to hear mumbles of the raging argument downstairs._

_It had already been 30 minutes and they were still fighting. She was supposed to stay in her room until they said it was 'okay' to come back out, but Caroline had never been the stay in place type of person. Her curiosity got the better of her as she climbed out of bed, carefully widening the space of the door so it wouldn't squeak._

_Poking her head out through the minimal space, making sure she was in the clear before squeezing her little body through. Crawling on the newly polished floor so that they wouldn't see her shadow. The bats on the staircase did well of keeping her hidden—the voices became louder the further she went. Biting on her bottom lip until she had the perfect view._

_Her mother hated that habit._

"_You're being dramatic."_

"_Dramatic? Do you even hear yourself! Our daughter nearly burned down the entire house just now!" Bill scoffed._

_Caroline heard, sitting at the top of the staircase intently. Whatever her mother said in response got jumbled in translation._

"_She's only eight years old, Liz. Eight fuckin' years old, and you already want to transform her into your next weapon!" Bill accused._

"_Oh don't act like you care about Caroline's sudden safety, when we all just know you're upset she took from my side of the family. You're upset about what she is." Liz fought back._

"_She's my daughter, our daughter. There's no one I care about more. I willingly married a witch and started a family with the common knowledge that there was a 50/50 chance our child would inherit your supernatural traits. That is not what—"_

"_And the chances were not in your favor and now you're punishing her for it!"_

"_Punishing? You've completely lost it."_

_She saw him wave off but her mother pulled him back to her by the arm._

"_Just admit you're afraid of her."_

"_She's not the one I'm afraid of." He insisted._

_Caroline watched as their dark shadows threw up their hands, broke glasses and stomped off. Tears spilled down her chubby cheeks because she knew her parents were fighting about her._

_About what she did. An accident that she was sure would shape her family forever._

_Covering her ears and tucking her head into her lap, soaking her summer dress—immediately regretting the decision of snooping. She's never heard her parents fight, never to this extent at least, and knowing it was because of her mistakes made the guilt worse. There was something wrong with her, there had to be._

_She waited for the noise to stop but it never did. Still covering her ears as she lied down on the cold hard-wood floor. Knees tucked in and eyes screwed so tight it made her head throb._

"_Daddy, please stop." Caroline sobbed, so faintly knowing no one could hear her._

_The breaking of the stairs made her eyes flutter open, just slightly, her tears fogged most of her vision. Her sniffles dwindled, only being able to make out the brown dress shoes now tan don't before her._

"_Sweetheart?"_

The anxious leg tapping was getting the best of Caroline as she tried to occupy herself while waiting inside the on-campus cafe. Sitting alone at a window view table but thankfully none of her peers bombarded her with assumptions—they loved doing that. She didn't bother changing out of her sweaty practice clothes or touching up at all. Honestly, she was too nervous to do anything but show up.

Inhaling and exhaling, her shaking hands peeled open a sugar packet to dump it into her unsweetened hot tea. The steam felt nice in her palms, soothing, as well as the burn against her lips. Her death glare lingered on the cup sitting across from her, lonely and waiting for the past 10 minutes.

-_He's not coming._

She concluded.

Not that she was expecting more from someone who refused to see her for the majority of her life. If anything Caroline felt like a fool for being hopeful in first place—she knew better.

-_Expect nothing and you'll never be disappointed._

Her mother always preached—Caroline was finally understanding the beauty in those words.

Like clockwork, the minute she decided to leave he showed up in all his late glory.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was so much traffic from the hotel." He claimed, throwing his bag next to his chair encore taking a seat.

Caroline's eyes glistened, like she was starstruck by the brunette man sitting across from her. Granted, she hasn't seen him for a decade with only pictures from her childhood to go off from.

He didn't look any different. Handsome, same quaffed chocolate brown hair, and charming smile. Bill Forbes was the perfect All American man. You'd never think this face belonged to someone who abandoned his family.

She cleared her throat, pushing back her hair.

"At least I know I didn't get punctuality from your gene pool." Caroline sassed, sitting back with folded arms.

He chuckled, placing his coat on the back of his chair. "You were a feisty child, nice to know some things haven't changed."

"Not that you would know." Caroline mumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

Bill's smile slowly fell.

Caroline muttered a spell under breath, steam now hovering and escaping his drink. He looked up at her with intrigue and fascination.

"It was getting cold." She shrugged.

He lightly grinned. "Your abilities are extraordinary, hopefully I can see more in the future?"

Her frown remained, not welcoming his flattery.

Bill coughed. "Um, well I was also late because I stopped on the way to pick up these for you."

She turned her lip up at the bouquet of yellow roses he put on the table.

"Lilies are my favorite flower, not roses. 'B' for effort, though." She claimed, pushing them away.

"How's your mother?" He asked while moving the bouquet to the side.

"You really want to talk about mom?"

He sighed. "I'm trying here, Caroline. Can't you at least give me that credit?"

She scoffed. "Wow, you really have some nerve. Do you think I owe you something? You want credit for reaching out to the daughter you willingly walked out on 10 years ago and ember looked back? Some kind of reward for waiting a decade to grow a pair and stop being a fuckin' coward!"

"That's enough Caroline. I'm still your father and I won't allow you to talk to me in any kind of way—"

She slammed her palm on the table.

"You stopped being my father the moment you found out I had powers, when you found out what I was and decided you didn't want me anymore."

He scrunched his forehead. "What? Caroline I never said that or implied I didn't want you. I would never—"

"It doesn't even matter." Interrupting his explanation with a waving hand. "It's been 10 years, 10 long years but I've been doing just fine without you so why now? Why are you invading my life _now_?" Her eyes watered.

With all the turmoil going on in her life this was the last curveball Caroline needed.

-_This was such a mistake._

She underestimated how emotional she would be during this meeting. So many questions she wanted to ask but too scared for the answers. Fearful that this reunion will be fleeting and pointless, setting herself up for yet another heartbreak.

Bill Forbes rubbed his forehead. "I feel like there's nothing I can say that will make you think better of me, and we have so much to get through but I missed you. You're my only daughter, graduating from high school at the top of your class. Valedictorian, following in the footsteps of Forbes' witches before you by achieving the ultimate goal, being a given leader by your senior year."

Caroline's eyes widened. "How—how did you know all of that?"

"I have my own sources." He smirked. "I know there's a lot of explaining to do and our relationship is going to take awhile to evolve but honestly Caroline, I just want to know you. I want to know my daughter."

The tension in her body and face slowly released. He sounded sincere and despite all of her pimped up anger over the years, Caroline couldn't pretend this wasn't we hyping she's been waiting for. This was her dad, the man who shaped all her relationships without even being present—she wanted to know him too.

After exhaling through her nose, Caroline picked up her cup to take another sip of her drink.

"How's Steven?" She asked while placing the cup down.

Bill grinned. "He's fine. Told me to tell you 'hi' and he already has your graduation present picked out and ready to ship. I swear he's convinced you're more his child than mine."

Caroline couldn't deny the smile twisting her lips.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold again." She insisted.

"Lucky for me I have my own personal microwave."

His joke was bad, horrible even, but surprisingly made the witch laugh.

Baby steps.

* * *

_Splat. Splat. Splat._

Klaus' back faced the doorway of the art studio while his brush stroked the canvas. White, yellow and grey paint splattered all over the sheet covered floor, as well as his bare arms, black wife beater top and ripped blue jeans—those specifically meant for when he was working.

He had confined himself to his artwork for the past two hours, trapped inside with his inspiration and Guns N' Roses banging through his headphones until they bled. Deciding now was a better time than any to finish his senior project that he'd been putting off.

Instead of burying himself into the first person within breathing distance, Klaus practiced a new coping mechanism. Delving all his emotions into his art—the strategy he developed for his entire childhood up until the day he moved out of his parents' home. For a while he lost all inspiration, all appeal to form an escape for his thoughts to take a life of their own...

-_Until her._

Shaking his head, the brush stroking the colors until they began to blend. The strokes grew harder, more violent. His hands drenched in a dark green and eyes bulged while the music grew louder.

He felt guilty for even thinking about her after what he put her through. Getting rid of Aurora was only part of the problem but would that be enough? Would it last? If Caroline chose not to forgive him, would he be strong enough to resist slipping back into old ways? He wanted to be strong for Caroline—for himself. For her to know he was capable of being the man she deserved.

Klaus liked to believe he was stronger than his demons but more often than not, they caught him at his most vulnerable—making him feel like that same helpless little boy again.

_-No. No. No!_

_Snap!_

The paintbrush slowly fell, broken in two. Headphones thrown across the room in furry, breaking in half.

Klaus groaned, huffing and puffing while his paint covered fingers ventured into his hair before coming down to the back of his neck, interlocked together. His head tilted back as he paced back and forth around the mess now surrounding his bare feet.

A presence outside the door made his hairs take up and the creak from the now opened door made him pause. Klaus swiftly turned around, goosebumps immediately forming—he never got goosebumps.

"Hi." Caroline said, her voice raspy.

Klaus swallowed audibly. "Hi."

He hoped she didn't notice his brief tantrum, but from the way she was looking at him it didn't seem to matter. She definitely took note of the obvious mess, but only a few glances here and there before reverting her attention back onto him.

They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Time suddenly had no meaning as both took this moment to bask in each other's presence. Klaus noticed the gym bag drooped over her shoulder, hair tied up into a high ponytail, cheeks a blushing pink and drenched sweat from head to toe.

She just finished practice, he observed. Knowing he was avoiding his usual spot at the bleachers for that exact reason. He couldn't bare being near her and not taking at least one, longing glance.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to intrude, your sister said you might be here."

Klaus had to literally force himself to not appear smug at the implication that Caroline asked about him today—about his whereabouts. She wanted to see him, for whatever reason she wanted to see him.

For the first time he didn't mind Rebekah's invasive behavior.

"Of course she did...and for future reference, you're never intruding." He assured her. "Though if I knew you were stopping by I would've cleaned up a bit."

Caroline twisted her bottom lip between her teeth, looking around the chaotic multicolored hurricane surrounding him—his sanctuary.

"Nice snowflake by the way. Is this your senior project?"

Klaus' eyebrow lifted confusedly until he noticed her looking past him, admiring the tainted piece he was working on before his mini breakdown.

"Yeah, it is...although I didn't think my work was that literal." He said shyly, scratching the back of his head and a nervous laugh following.

"I actually find it pretty complex." Caroline countered, cautiously walked into the room, still admiring it as very detail became more visible.

Now standing in front of his artwork and immediately dissecting. The snowflake was the most vibrant subject in the piece, all on its own in the cold snowy night while wooden barriers hid it from the rest of the world.

"I've never actually seen any of your work before, but this one speaks to me. Like the snowflake's light is being hidden and the barriers represent fear. There's something lonely about it."

A small proud grin appeared on his face.

He didn't think watching Caroline praise and devour his work could feel so comforting.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The smile that she was itching to show never came. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, crossing her arms over her chest and eyes shifted frantically instead.

Klaus could sense something was weighing heavy on her mind without her needing to say a word. Hoping this wasn't her way of telling him she doesn't forgive him, last night meant nothing and their chances of rekindling are slim to none.

Worse case scenario.

They stood in silence with Caroline's obvious hesitation hovering in the air like a storm cloud.

"Not to sound like I don't enjoy your presence, love because I always do but may I ask why you sought me out? Surely not to analyze my metaphorical snowflakes." Klaus teased, leaning back against the table behind him.

-_Oh yeah, right._

For a minute Caroline forgot why she was here—slowly losing her courage by the second.

She cleared her throat again, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, um, so something happened last night..."

"We shared a moment at the bar where I told you how much I still want you, after threatening your date's life." Klaus recalled, smirking.

"It wasn't a date." Caroline pointed out.

Klaus shrugged. "Tomatoe, tomato."

Caroline had to bite back a smile. She knew her cheeks must've been the lightest shade of pink, but she didn't know how much Klaus' fingers were itching to capture it on paper.

She shook her head. "Anyways, something else happened...my dad called."

Klaus' smirk fell and eyes stunned at the unexpected news. He wasn't sure what he thought she was going to say but this was the last on the list.

Only a week ago did Caroline briefly confide in Klaus about her bleak family history. Her father abandoning her at the most pivotal moment in her life was the highlight. Clearly an event she didn't want to discuss nor share but she shared it with him; when she trusted him.

Klaus could see how much of a negative impact this was taking on had on her, the film covering her eyes to add a gloomy shine. His first instinct was to rush to her side and embrace her in his arms—letting her cry into his chest until she couldn't anymore. Kissing her on the head and whispering promises that she was going to be 'okay' and was never alone.

But he couldn't do that.

"Oh." Was all he was able to get out.

Slapping himself in the face would be less humiliating.

-_Why did you come to me?_

He wanted to ask.

The basic acts of affection and consoling still needed some improvement.

Caroline didn't seem to take offense, honestly his reaction was more than appropriate.

"Yeah, 'oh'..." She said, a sniffle at the end.

His head tilted curiously. "Caroline—"

"I'm fine, really." She insisted, clearing for her throat that was clogged with her hidden tears.

"It was right once you left, not a long phone call but maybe 10 minutes or so. We actually just had tea together after my practice today, to talk and catch up on the 10 long years we didn't see each other, his choice." She added. "But after awhile I actually became more comfortable so it wasn't too bad."

Even though Klaus knew nothing of this until now, he still felt guilty for not being there for her.

-_But she's here. She could've gone anywhere but she's here._

"I'm glad everything turned out fine. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"Definitely wasn't easy." Caroline confirmed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There's more..."

Klaus's eyebrows shot up.

"So...my dad is only going to be in town for another day because he has to go back to New York for work, but he asked if I'd go to dinner with him tomorrow night. I haven't given an answer, yet, I told him I'd think about it and let him know."

"I see." Klaus nodded. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

That's when Caroline's eyes stopped aimlessly shifting and landed on his. A question hidden in the crevices of her gaze that weighed on her like a boulder.

Caroline licked her bottom lip.

"I did, I'm going to accept the invitation." Nodding her head. "Figured I owe it to myself to get the closure I've always wanted from him."

"Well deserved closure, might I add."

The witch's grin was small and not effective.

Klaus could sense there was more to this surprise visit solely based on the way she was fidgeting with her fingers.

His eyes silently squinted as he tried to study the resistance in her eyes.

"Something tells me there's even more to this story..." Klaus accurately assumed.

She looked up at his concerned gaze while giving herself a silent pep talk.

_-You are not a coward. You can do this Caroline. It doesn't mean anything, he's your friend-ish._

Taking a steady breath, Caroline blurted it out.

"I was wondering if, um, you could go with me?" She timidly asked.

Klaus held his breath but his face softened.

-_This is real? No one is pinching me so maybe I'm dreaming._

His mouth agape as he was lost for words. "Caroline—"

Panic quickly took over the situation and she wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

_-Of course he wouldn't want to assist you, especially after last night. Now you just look desperate!_

She shook her head. "Wow...um, you know what I shouldn't have asked. It sounded a lot better in my head. This is weird right? This is weird."

"Caroline—"

"We're not together anymore so this isn't some kind of obligation. I mean, why would you want to tag along for a dinner with your ex and her absentee dad? Surely to make for an incredibly awkward evening that's going to end with everyone yelling at each other. It's not like I need you or anything but..." She finally took a breath in between her rambles.

"I don't think I can do this alone." Caroline confessed. "Meeting up today was stressful enough, I thought I was going to combust every other second. No one else besides you knows the depths about me and my dad's relationship and I want to keep it that way, but I just don't think I have the strength to tackle something like this on my own. Having a friend by my side might help, at least a bit."

"Friend, hm?" Klaus teased.

Her lips pursed. "If you're going to be smug about it then nevermind—"

His hand was around her small wrist before she could even think about walking away—she wondered when he got so close in the first place. Pulling her back towards him with their chest nearly touching—her hand pressed against his the only ounce of separation. Their gazes locked and breaths labored as they stood in front of each other, both harboring longing stares. The close proximity giving them both headaches.

Klaus tried not to think too much of the proposition but how could he not? They went from not even looking at each other for a week to crossing paths two days in a row, with an invitation to meet the family, no less.

It took awhile longer for Klaus to realize he was still holding her, immediately dropping her hand and creating a safe distance between them. The last thing he wanted was make assumptions on how she was feeling towards him—even now.

"Sorry..." He said under his breath, placing his hands behind his back.

Though he could've sworn he saw a hint of disappointment on her face. If only he knew how cold she already felt.

Already missing the way his thumb caressed over the skin of her wrist so calmingly, if only all her problems and anxiety could be cured through his faintest of touches. She wanted to sob at how right it felt, how much she didn't want him to let go. His gaze never faltering, trapping Caroline in a web she was struggling to break free from.

That she didn't want to break from.

"What I meant to say is, love, I'd be honored to assist you." Klaus said with a genuine smile.

Caroline weakly returned the expression, bottom lip shaking as his acceptance began to sink in.

Okay, so this is happening. She's going to meet with her absentee dad after a decade, and just to add some razzle dazzle to the chaos, her ex boyfriend who has been on her mind 24/7 was also tagging along. As if her nerves weren't shot enough.

Never a dull moment in her life.

"So it's settled."

"That it is." He affirmed.

"Thanks Klaus, really I appreciate this a lot." Caroline said gratefully.

Honestly she was waiting for him to say 'sike' and cancel on her entirely—wouldn't be too surprising.

"No thank you, for trusting me." He spoke softly.

She didn't acknowledge the comment because honestly she had no idea what this meant. Did this mean she still trusted him? Even with Aurora finally out of the picture Caroline still found herself with lingering doubts.

Why was the first person she thought of in a haste of companionship the one who hurt her the most? Why was everything about him so complicated and made her second guess herself?

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." She said after what felt like the longest awkward pause.

Klaus watched her turn her back to him with a hopeful heart and saddened eyes.

"Never doubt your strength, Caroline." He added. "You're confronting your past while those like me have been going out of our way to avoid our own as much as possible. From where I'm standing, you're the strongest person I've ever known."

Caroline's eyes grew misty but never turned back around to face him. Her death grip on the doorknob loosening when realizing she was seconds from ripping it off.

"I'll text you all the details." She dodged before practically rushing the door in.

* * *

"_When's daddy coming back?"_

"_We already discussed this."_

"_Then tell me again."_

"_Caroline." Liz warned._

"_Tell me again!" She stomped her foot._

"_Your father is never coming back! He left us, he left you because he couldn't handle having a supernatural child. Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you feel better now."_

_The young girl's face scrunched up as she started sniffling._

_Liz yanked her by the arm and shook her shoulders. "Stop it Caroline. Stop it right now! You need to be a big girl, and big girls don't cry over any man. They do not wallow in self pity and misery. You are a Forbes witch, you were born destined for such greatness. A future filled with power and domination. All your father would've done is hold you back from being everything you could ever to be—from your true self. He isn't worth a single tear on your pretty face."_

_Caroline sniffled, wiping her tears and snotty nose with her forearm._

"_None of that, Caroline." Liz said with a stuck up nose as she retrieved a handkerchief in her pocket._

_Properly wiping her daughter's face with a reassuring smile._

"_I'm going to make you the best damn witch our family has ever seen, by any means necessary. I promise."_

The night was cold and misty, not that weather ever fazed vampires but Klaus had to admit he was severely done with the cold evenings. Tired of not knowing if the puff of air hovering around him was cigarette smoke or his breath.

As promised, Caroline texted the details for meeting her father. She chose a quaint yet expensive restaurant in the city with an impeccable French cuisine—based on Klaus' research. He vividly recalled her telling him how badly she desired to go to Paris someday, and him promising her he'd take her.

Felt like a lifetime ago.

Klaus was the first to arrive, not wanting to preside her by asking to carpool and she certainly didn't volunteer-unsurprisingly. Honestly, he was relieved to have alone time before confronting his ex-girlfriend and her father all in the same night. It was more overwhelming than he let on. He never had girlfriends so meeting the parents was never an obstacle he needed to leap over, but it was as nerve wracking as everyone said.

Though this man was practically a stranger to Caroline, surely she still valued his opinions. Especially now when the status of their relationship was hanging by a thread. _What if he doesn't like him? Does he know he's a vampire? Is he as prejudiced as Liz Forbes? Will he convince Caroline to do better?_

Klaus leaned against the wall outside the restaurant with jittery fingers balancing the cigarette between his lips, exhaling the smoke upward. Digging the heels of his black dress shoes into the ground while the other hand found home in the pocket of his slacks. Caroline didn't tell him to dress formally but he tried to cover all his bases. He wanted to make this night perfect for her, grateful that she asked him to be her safety net for the night.

No matter if they were together or not she knew he'd always be there for her—comforting.

"Excuse me sir?" The outdoor receptionist addressed, gulping at the slow turn of Klaus' head. "Do you have a reservation?"

Klaus' eyes rolled as he tilted his head, inhaling another mouthful of nicotine before simultaneously releasing it through his mouth and nostrils.

The young man gulped again—no more than 18 years old—trying to look anywhere but at the smirking vampire.

"Would there be a problem if I didn't?" Klaus asked, coldly.

He hesitantly pointed his head towards the bold and red 'ABSOLUTELY NO LOITERING NEAR THE PREMISES sign stamped on the window and sandwich board.

"Just doing my job, um, sir."

"Sir?" His eyebrows shot up amusingly. "I could get used to that."

Klaus laughed, menacingly, approaching the boy who was seconds from shitting his white uniform.

"Dave, is it?" Reading off his name tag. "And you'll be serving?"

The boy slowly nodded. "Sometimes, yes." He flinched when Klaus' free hand landed on his shoulder.

"You seem like a decent chap, normal. Probably go to school, friends. A pretty little girl who invades your every waking thought, and a family you'd put your life on the line for. Dependable and overall just good, with a lot of life to live. Destined for such greatness. I see that in you, I do."

The scared human wasn't sure where this conversation was leading.

"With me feeling a bit benevolent lately, and having to attend a rather important dinner in just a few minutes, I've decided not to have blood on my hands for once." Klaus declared, leaning more into his ear. "But, I do however want you to know I have the ability to rip out your heart for sport. If you cherish that nice future I just mapped out for you, you'll do everything in your power to make this night as effortless as possible."

The host's audible gulp amused the smirking vampire. He knew the threats were unnecessary but his arrogance and boredom took the wheel.

"Klaus..."

He lifted his head to see a formally dressed Caroline standing by the restaurant entrance.

The teal pouf dress brought out the hint of green circling her iris while her see-through strapped heels elongated her creamy legs. Her curls pinned up into a neat bun with two loose strands in front. Subtle makeup but enough for Klaus to be mesmerized by her enhanced beauty. Just when he didn't think she could look more like a dream he refused to wake from.

Mouth hanging dry, lost for words completely forgetting about the frightened host he still had his arm wrapped around.

Klaus cleared his throat, roughly patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Speaking of..." He slowly approached the waiting blonde whose hands were propped on her hips and a scowling face. "Hello sweetheart, you look positively stunning."

"Are you seriously going to act like you weren't just threatening that guy?" She scoffed to distract her blush.

"I was merely asking the poor lad what was best on the menu and then he insisted on giving us the best seat in the house. Under Forbes, for three." Klaus said, turning his head to give the young host a knowing a smirk.

Dave feverishly nodded. "Right—right this way." He opened the door for them to enter, arm shaking.

Klaus chuckled under his breath as Caroline walked in first, deciding not to point out that she already knew he was lying. Her nerves for the night ahead was enough for her to handle.

The pair followed behind as they were led through the lively restaurant, up new stairs, not saying a word to one another.

Klaus' eyes peeped over at the blonde walking beside him with her hands securely around her clutch in front of her. The awkward silence amongst the soothing music and unrelated chatter driving him insane.

He placed his hands behind his back as he leaned down to her ear. "In all seriousness love, you look beautiful tonight."

The familiar goosebumps that awakened by his most subtle remarks ran up her arms. Surpassing chills creeping down her spine at the feel of his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Thank you." She said just as softly with a timid grin. "Thanks again for coming here tonight, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I told you whenever you need me I'm here."

Caroline didn't respond as they finally arrived at their table. It offered a star studded view of the city. Caroline took a seat as Klaus sat across. She tried diverting her eyes away from the charming man who was staring insistently with heart eyes.

"I hope you like the table and view. I'll assign you your waiter to be here shortly—"

"Oh but mate, I was so looking forward to _you_ waiting on us for the evening." Klaus pleaded.

He was taking too much pride in the control he had over this kid who was nothing less of a nervous wreck.

Dave nodded, placing three menus on the table before exiting down the stairs.

His smirk minimized when he noticed Caroline glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Terrorizing the employees wasn't part of the deal." Caroline said.

"I did no such thing." He denied effortlessly.

She shook her head looking down at her menu, grinning.

Klaus returned the expression, skimming through his own menu aimlessly.

Caroline's eyes shifted back and forth between Klaus and the entree section. Rubbing her lips together and picking at the fabric of the menu anxiously.

"I know this is confusing." She blurted. "I know I'm not making this easy for either of us by inviting you here."

He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Caroline—"

"And I know this has to be frustrating for you and I'm still figuring everything out, but I wasn't expecting this to happen and—"

"Caroline stop." His voice was more calm and collected than hers despite his agitation.

He didn't realize how tightly he was gripping onto the menu until it was halfway bent.

Carefully, he placed it down beside his glass of water.

"Just, stop okay? You needed a friend and that's what I'm here as. I'm not asking anything of you and you don't need to explain yourself. Tonight isn't about us and things have been so far so good. Let's keep it that way." He concluded, snatching his ripped menu to read again.

Caroline exhaled leaning back in her chair. The only person here who was stressing over Klaus's presence was her—even if she's the one who invited him.

"Your father does know how a clock works, doesn't he?" Klaus blurted.

She appreciated how not awkward he was trying to make this already awkward evening.

"Punctuality isn't his strong point, I've learned." Caroline answered, deciding to drop the subject of their relationship drama.

"That's gotta be nagging at you."

Caroline's lip quirked at his teasing remark. "You have no idea."

Both smiling to themselves while avoiding one another's eye contact. It was infuriating as much as it was comforting to be like this together, at ease and friendly—like nothing happened. Stirring contradictory feelings in the pit of the witch's stomach.

"I know I know I'm late, again."

Bill Forbes' abrupt appearance causing them both to snap out of their own heads.

"I tend to lose track of time often being back here. For a small town there's a lot of traffic." He added, sounding out of breath like he just ran a 10K marathon.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Bill complimented as he pulled out his chair to take a seat.

"Thanks dad." Caroline weakly smiled, looking across from her to see Klaus with his head tilted and squinted eyes directed at her father who seemed to be ignoring him.

-_Oh, right._

Her dad meeting her ex...nothing weird about that.

She drank half her glass of water, loud gulp in the aftermath before she found her words again.

"I guess I can finally introduce everyone. Dad, this is Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus this is my dad, Bill Forbes."

The two men finally looked at each other, curiously. Klaus put his menu down while Bill crossed his arms defensively. Both not seeming pleased to see the other with dagger eyes and unspoken threats dancing on their tongues.

The only thing these men had in common was Caroline, and hurting her in some way.

Klaus was first to relax his jaw and hold out his hand.

"Mr. Forbes."

Bill and Caroline's eyes simultaneously stared down at Klaus' waiting hand. He looked in disapproval while she was shaking with nerves.

For a minute Caroline was certain someone was going to be stabbed—likely her father. She didn't give him details about her breakup with Klaus, just that she asked a friend to accompany her—but she was sure he knew more than he was letting on.

He unclenched his face. "We don't have to be so formal, especially since you're three times my age. Call me Bill." He said then reached out to pull Klaus' hand in for a rough handshake.

Caroline let out a breath she just realized she was holding in.

The host, Dave, promptly returned to their table after the handshake fell. Sharing a hesitant glare with a smirking Klaus as he asked each of them if they were ready to order.

Now that introductions had been settled without a murder scene occurring, Caroline found here appetite again.

-_Maybe this won't be so bad._

She hoped.

* * *

"New York is incredibly loud and expensive, I swear I give a leg for rent for a month." Bill laughed. "But it's also lively and full of such culture, Caroline you'd love it."

"I don't doubt it." She mumbled, peeling off pieces of cake with her fork while Klaus watched her sympathetically.

The trio managed to make it past their entrees and a couple of drinks without anyone storming off or yelling. The conversation remained light, though everyone felt they were walking on eggshells. Bill didn't want to come off smothering, Klaus didn't want to overstep and Caroline didn't want to cling on him for support. Whenever he mentioned how amazing his new city life is, with his husband, in New York, she wanted to burst into angry tears.

She could see Klaus in the corner of her eye itching to jump to her rescue, wanting to grab her hand, but Caroline knew if she even touched her there'd be no holding back how she was really feeling.

Her fake pageant smile has been her best friend since she could remember, tonight was no different.

Bill ruffled in his chair. "What I meant was, I'd love for you to visit. I want you to visit. You can stay with me and Steven for a couple of weeks or a month, we already have a room set up for you."

That made her food playing stop and her wide blue eyes to level with him.

Her mouth felt dry but she was able to speak.

"You have a room for me...at your home in New York?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded with a grin. "Nothing is decorated of course because I wanted you to make it your own when you see it, if you see it." He corrected himself.

Caroline's lips and legs were shaking with emotions. Her face was reining a pretty pink while bottling it all in.

He actually wanted her to be a part of his life and vice versa. It made her nauseous thinking of all the time he wasted by cutting her out just to come back now and say everything she's always wanted him to say.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Klaus' hand holding hers under the table. First instinct was to pull away, second was to cue the waterworks that have been building up all week, but neither occurred. She instead accepted his hand and squeezed tightly, never looking at his direction but she knew he didn't mind when he reciprocated the same reassuring affection. It was exactly what she needed.

She could smack herself in the face for it later.

"That sounds nice." Caroline said after finally finding the words.

"I'm not sure what plans you have for after graduation but, maybe you can spend the Summer with us in Manhattan?" Bill suggested.

The lump in her throat bobbed in her throat while her straight back stiffened at his request—loosening her handhold.

Graduation was the furthest thing from her mind. He was now laying it on thick like he was trying to squeeze 10 years into 10 minutes. Caroline barely knew this man and he was already extending invitations to his home. She thought she was going to faint despite already being seated.

This was all just too much.

Klaus instantly felt cold when Caroline pulled her hand away and tucked it onto her lap. He was staring directly at her while she was staring at her father.

"Um, I need to use the ladies' room." She quickly excused herself, standing from the table and walking downstairs.

Not bothering to give either man another glance.

Both men watched her leave before fixating back on one another, not sure what to say to fill the awkward void. They just sat there, glaring, with their hands folded on the table like two alpha males.

Bill Forbes shifted in his seat, still not breaking eye contact.

"I feel we might be here awhile. Might as well take a peek at the dessert options." He said, picking up the smaller menu.

Klaus squinted his eyes, cautious.

"Maybe we can order something for Caroline before she comes back. Which do you think she'd prefer, a soufflé or the berry crepes?"

"What are you doing?" Klaus bluntly asked.

Bill paused his browsing to look up.

"This whole nice dad act you have going on, I'm not buying it and surely Caroline isn't either. You're a lot more transparent than you think."

He scoffed. "You think you have me all figured out."

Klaus shrugged. "Well you have to admit your sudden interest in the child you left behind a decade ago may raise an eyebrow or two."

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but my intentions with my daughter are pure and the only approval I care about is hers." Bill sternly claimed.

Klaus' head slightly moved to the side. "I just hope you know the only reason I didn't snap your neck the minute she informed me of your arrival is because you're her father."

"Is it odd that I find that threat so comforting?"

He laughed off. "It's even more comforting knowing when I'm not around Caroline has people here who are looking out for her. Even if they're life murderous immortals."

Klaus smirked. "Took her awhile to adjust to the new normal."

Bill grinned, twirling the metal fork between his fingers. "She's a special girl, my daughter."

"That she is." Klaus agreed.

"And she cares a great deal about you." Bill claimed.

The vampire lip twitched but a smile never reached.

Instead he lifted his shoulders in an up down motion. "I don't know about that..."

"You're here aren't you? To my understanding she actually refused to come without you."

"Why did you come back to Whitmore? After abandoning your own child for almost half her life you just, randomly decided to stop by for a visit?" Klaus asked, one chief to detour the topic away from their relationship.

Bill sighed. "Okay, okay I'm not proud of how I handled Caroline's upbringings. For what I did, for hurting her, and I'm damn sure paying for it but I have some regrets. Even if she might not fully forgive me."

Klaus chucked under his breath. "At least we're both in the same boat of disappointing Caroline. Just another thing we have in common I suppose."

The other man grinned.

"Can I ask you something? What does a worldly 200 year old immortal see in my 18 year old daughter?"

Klaus hummed, pressing his lips into a tight line.

"Given that you didn't take the time to learn about witches, let alone the supernatural community in general you don't know how any of this works. You don't know that vampires are perfectly capable human beings before being murdered into creatures of the night."

Bill tensed at the information, more of the reminder that Klaus was indeed a fully functioning dead man.

"I was Caroline's age when I became a vampire. At the time I thought life couldn't be any scarier, uncertain." Klaus managed. "Took me a long time to accept what I am and discover the beauty in immortality. I've been everywhere on this planet more than twice. I've explored the grandest of cities, witnessed extraordinary monuments and met the most elite of people...yet none of it made me happy—whole. For centuries I created chaos and painted towns red with other's blood to feel something, anything. I was never content with simply being."

His fingers tapped against his thigh while looking down at the table.

"Took me until recently to find a purpose again, something to live for." His eyes brightened when they returned to the other man. "To once again explore those cities, climb those monuments and meet more people. But to experience them through the freshest of eyes and perception. Your daughter did that for me. When I look at her there is never ending light—never ending hope, a chance for fulfillment. Even if I don't deserve it..."

Bill starred sympathetically.

"Caroline hasn't told me all the details about you two but, whatever happened, based on tonight something tells me that hope isn't all lost."

For the first time that night, the two men shared a look that embodied an unspoken understanding. Klaus didn't want to admit how much he appreciated the reassurance, especially coming from Bill Forbes.

Not having time to even sneak a subtle 'thank you' before he spotted Caroline walking back up the stairs, wiping down her dress that had droplets of water on it. When she came into view he saw her eyes were slightly red and swollen, likely from crying.

"You two didn't kill each other while I was away, nice to know."

She said with a soft smile, taking a seat in her chair again.

Instead of bothering her with the obvious, Klaus returned the sweet expression, as did her father who raised his glass to both.

* * *

"You and Klaus seemed chummy. Am I going to have to fight him for your attention now?" Caroline joked as she and her father took a stroll around the lit city.

After finishing dinner it was already 11 PM. With the night going more smoothly than expected, none of them realized how late it was. Klaus offered to head back to campus so Caroline and Bill could spend more time together before he flew back to New York in the morning.

She was surprised and grateful how great the night was ending, given how weird it began.

The two devised to grab ice cream on the corner instead of the fancy sweets Caroline couldn't even pronounce. They laughed, smiled and indulged in as much comfortable conversation as they could in the minimal time they had.

Lucky for her, being with a parent excised curfew limits.

Bill threw his head back in laughter at her comment. "I'm afraid it's the other way around, and I feel like I'd lose."

Caroline abruptly stopped in her tracks—it looked like she could kill her lying face down on the pavement.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Seriously!" Her foot stomped but held zero impact. "Tonight has been so nice, can you please not ruin it?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What did I say, exactly?"

"You know what." Her eyes rolled as they began walking again.

"Can't fault me for being an observant man and what I observed tonight was how much this boy feels for you." Bill claimed.

-_Just when things were going too well._

"Dad stop—"

"I could see it in the way he looks at you, talks about you. Hell I even saw it in the way you look at him when you pretend no one is noticing."

"Stop!" Caroline yelled, her clawing hands in the air and eyes burning when they stopped again in the middle of the walkway. "Please, just stop."

Her pleading and raspy voice concerned him. She looked like a volcano on the brink of eruption, so fragile and unwound.

Cautiously placing a confronting hand on her shoulder—she thankfully didn't brush him off, relaxing into it instead.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't. I guess I'm just confused on why you invited him tonight if..."

He trailed off with a deep sigh, seeming like he regretted opening Pandora's box.

Purposely Caroline left out details about her and Klaus' falling out. She didn't want to be judged for what happened and asking him to attend tonight despite everything. Even though she justified all her reasonings in her head, even she began doubting the lies.

Her cold knuckle dabbed the corner of each eye, finally looking up at the concerned man.

"Being a mess sorta runs in the family, right?"

He rewarded her a close lipped smile. "It's what makes us human. I might not have been able to give all the advice in the world growing up but I do want you to know that it's okay, to still feel the way you feel about him. To still want him."

His claim slapping her in the face like the wind.

Caroline scoffed. "Wow, we are so not having this conversation."

"I just don't want you to feel you need to be ashamed of anything."

"And now we're having this conversation." Her tone exasperated.

-_Just what I needed._

Caroline thought. The last thing she wanted from the night to was to receive relationship advice-not even because he was her dad but because this situation was stressful enough without more people inputting their two cents.

"Look I know I'm just your dad and this is the kind of thing you talk about with your friends—"

"I don't...talk about him with my friends." Caroline said, almost embarrassedly.

Bill didn't ask for an elaboration, he already knew by the shameful expression on her face—granting his daughter a comforting smile instead.

"Teenage romance..." He sighed, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "It's a pesky little thing, isn't it? Makes you think life can get no better while also thinking it's the end of the world. This story of the forbidden fruit has been told since the beginning of time, just with different characters. As dangerous as it is alluring. You always feel you have no choice when in reality you have all the cards."

He was speaking as if from experience, sparking her interest, but Caroline never showed it.

"You care about him."

"Dad." Her voice was wary.

"You care about him." He repeated with a wider grin. "It's nothing to be ashamed-"

"I'm not ashamed!" She fired back, taking in slow breaths as she attempted to collect her thoughts. "He lied to me, emotionally cheated on me with a vampire parasite and kept secrets about himself that you can't even imagine."

"He has a past, we all do." Bill said. "I'm not justifying his behavior but given that he's lived twice the life you have that really shouldn't be such a shock."

"Great, so even my own dad is team Klaus. Unbelievable!" She grumbled with her hands thrown in the air.

Bill caught up to her when she began walking ahead of him in frustrated strides.

"Caroline, I'm not on anyone's side besides the one that makes you happy and I'm sorry if you hate me to say it but, I think Klaus does." He said.

Her father signing up for the Klaus Mikaelson fan club was an unexpected turn of events. Caroline was expecting him to overcompensate by putting on the alpha male and overprotective dad performance from the movies. Deep down she was actually looking forward to it.

Despite having zero knowledge of why the two broke up in the first place, he was raging hard for a second chance Caroline has been beating herself up over since that fateful night.

Biting her lip and shaking her head while looking at the man in front of her.

"Why does this matter so much to you? Why are you so sure Klaus is the one for me?"

_Translation: Why does this matter so much to me? Am I sure Klaus is the one?_

"Takes one to know one." His lips subtly quirked. "As someone who pulled a complete miracle out their ass to achieve and succeed at another chance to be in your life again, anything is possible."

Her eyebrow raised into a curve and lips pursed. "Don't get too cocky."

Bill's face crinkled in laughter. "Fair enough,

She sighed harsher than intended, fingers pulling at her post-dinner curls. "He does-did. Ugh I don't know."

Her heels clicked loudly on the pavement while she paced back and forth with her father watching curiously.

"Yeah, okay you win!" She blurted so loudly onlookers were beginning to turn heads. "Klaus makes me happy, really happy, probably the happiest I've ever been but he's also the most frustrating, pigheaded and secretive person I've ever met! How-how he makes me want to laugh, scream and kiss him at the same time. The way he makes my blood exceed it's boiling point almost every single interaction out of annoyance or flattery. Ugh! He just makes me feel..."

"Everything." Finishing her statement. "All at once." He added.

Caroline took a much needed breath, nearly fainting from the unintentional ramble she set herself on. That happened easily whenever she talked about Klaus. Even before she had any feelings for him she would manifest new insults just to keep him the focal point of the discussion. She couldn't get enough. He was always there, in the corner of her eye like a little pest that wouldn't bugger off and made her feel...all at once.

The realization hitting her like two armor trucks. A low gasp slipping through her lips when understanding that her mind has been made up this entire time, she always knew exactly what she wanted.

She wanted him.

Caroline mumbled something under her breath, pushing her back while allowing everything to settle in. Slapping her hands down to her sides, surprised she had no tears to wipe off; she was so sick of crying.

Her shoulders shrugged lazily, in defeat, while staring at him blankly.

"I'm scared." She finally admitted, low and raspy. "I'm scared of getting hurt again, or me hurting him."

Bill muffled a laugh. "I highly doubt you could ever hurt him."

She was taken aback, almost offended by his assumption. "Why, because you know me so well? You have no idea who I am, what I'm capable of."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not the same innocent little girl you left behind 10 years ago. The naive girl waiting on the porch everyday for her daddy to come back and save her but he never did, so don't presume to think you know anything."

-_Oh great, the tears are back._

The waterworks falling from her eyes sprayed her cheeks. "Why didn't you want me?"

Her sniffles mingling into her words.

He couldn't bare staring into her tearful eyes for longer than a second but he needed to. Forcing himself to take in the pain he caused the one he loved the most.

"Oh Caroline but I did, I always did." His palms caressed her tear-stained cheeks, making her cry harder. "There was never a moment I didn't want to be your father, but I was under the impression you didn't want me to be. I was willing to wait and not ruin the chance of being banned from seeing you for good."

The chilling cold reddened her quivering bottom lip as she awaited a response. He stayed silent for a while, like he was trying to figure out what else to say or if anything would be worth saying.

She could see him struggling, feeling slightly victorious for it.

"I can't make up for the time we've lost, and I'll never forgive myself for allowing your mother to sink her claws so deep into you but what I can do is be here for you now." He finally said. "To be your father, move forward and be a part of your life the best way I can, if you'll have me. Though I'm sure I'm breaking every rule in the dad handbook by approving my 18 year old witch daughter to date a 200 year old vampire."

Caroline laughed and sniffled at the same time.

Bill grinned. "I understand your fear of opening your heart again, to dive into the unknown because it's terrifying not knowing what's at the end but take it from someone who has experienced quite a bit of life, the best things are."

That sounded hauntingly familiar.

"What if you stayed scared? What if you were fearful of judgment and your feelings, you would've never given Klaus a chance in the first place and discovered that, maybe, he was exactly what you've always been looking for." He pointed out, making Caroline's features soften.

"You're still so young Caroline, and boys are a dime a dozen but the way you feel about Klaus reminds me of when I met your mother."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Mom's a piece of work so I'm not sure that's a compliment."

He laughed. "Dating a mortal was as frowned upon as witches dating a vampire, and she fought it for as long as she could—until she realized she loved me back. Until she realized she couldn't live without the human boy at the normal high school who she met at a wild yet memorable party one night...as I couldn't live without her." Her father explained.

Caroline was sure her jaw was on the floor.

"The denial and fear of rejection was fleeting. She went against her coven and everything she thought she knew of the world to be with me. Eventually started a life together and gave me the most precious treasure in my life."

She smiled back.

"Then why did you leave us, me? You say it wasn't because of my powers but it's no coincidence." Caroline pleaded.

It's the answer she's been waiting for since the day he left, never thinking she would actually get an opportunity to ask the question.

"I'll admit I was scared, terrified even. There was a 50/50 chance you would develop your mother's ancestry, and I thought I was prepared to handle everything you were becoming. I wanted to be a good father, the one you deserved, I really did."

"But you didn't even try?" She challenged.

He sighed. "I was young and dumb. Selfish and unprepared to handle the life I thought I could handle. My love for you and your mother outweighed any fear until then, but I wasn't walking away from you Caroline, I was walking away from your mother." He confirmed.

Her forehead creased with limes of confusion.

"I could see it happening, so clearly, how she was ready to exploit you the minute the kitchen caught on fire. I knew. You were her ticket to fix all her mistakes when she chose me over her coven. She didn't care about me or you, just herself." Bill accused, astonishing Caroline.

-_No...no my mom might be invasive and annoying but she cares about me. It's always been for me. Right?_

Caroline shook her head. "You're lying."

"I really wish I was. I do."

"Then if you felt she was going to corrupt me into just as shallow of a person why did you leave me with her? Why did you never come back for me?"

"Going away with you was the initial plan but...your mother always got what she wanted in the end. I saw that firsthand. When she found out what I was planning, she threatened to take you away from me for good. I'd never be able to see you again. I couldn't take that risk so I left and when I tried to return she told me you didn't want to see me and to not come back. But I did...I came back for you."

Her watery eyes widened. "You did?"

He nodded. "But Liz insisted you were the one who didn't want to see me and if I had any chance of being in your life I had to keep my distance."

"10 years worth of distance?"

"As long as it took. But you're 18 now and this is your last semester I couldn't risk not taking the opportunity I've waited so long for."

"Dad—"

"I should've known and I should've fought harder and I won't make excuses for that but never think it was because I didn't want you or love you Caroline. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.

"Mom never told me about how you two met or anything much at all about your relationship. "Who knows how much more she's been keeping from me?" Caroline scoffed. "And she had the nerve to judge me and my relationships when she did the exact same thing! Pot meets kettle, much?"

"Your mother has changed quite a bit over the years and not all for the greater good. She has a heart full of secrets, that's what makes her tempting as ominous." He claimed.

She was rendered speechless the more the conversation continued, unsure if she could handle what else he had up his sleeve. It shouldn't be too shocking that her mother ended up being a hypocrite given that most judgy people were, but she was under the impression their marriage was accepted. Liz never told her any of this, never even bothered during the millions of times Caroline asked about her father. Too busy grooming her into a hateful witch just like her, manipulating her into doing her bidding and fighting for her praise.

Her whole life wasn't what it seemed.

Caroline twisted her lips, suppressing a hysterical laugh threatening her mouth. She felt all she could do was laugh.

"No wonder I'm such a wreck, my whole life has been just one big lie after the other. I don't even know who I am." She said with a pouty lip.

"You want to know what I think?" Bill arched one eyebrow. "I think you know exactly who you are, and exactly what you want. You have a choice and only you know what's the right thing to do for yourself. I can give you all the advice in the world but it's meaningless if you don't believe in your heart that it's right."

"We're all flawed, Caroline. We've all done things we're not proud of or bad things we take too much pride in. No one is built in perfect form that is what gives us our humanity. People evolve on a daily basis. You've fallen for an extraordinary creature, a man who has lived many lifetimes. He's not the same person he was even a decade ago. So now you have to figure out if you are willing to accept the beast as much as you accept the man.

She sniffled. "You know, for a beginner, you're really good at this whole parenting thing."

"I'm a fast learner." He said, smirking at Caroline's playful eye roll.

She grinned wider. "I really missed you dad." Her throat choking up.

For the first time of the night, Bill's eyes began to well just as intensely before pulling his daughter into a hug-their first hug in 10 years. Caroline relaxed into the embrace as she hugged him back, closing her eyes and marveling in the second safest arms she's ever been in.

This night had potential to be the worst decision she ever made, only for it to be exactly what she needed. Having her father back was everything she's dreamed of since she was a child, and feeling like a fever dream as it played out in the present. Everything he said was correct. Learning of her past, her family's past, put all in perspective what she needed to do for herself and to finally stop dragging herself through the misery.

"I missed you too, baby." He whispered against her hair, making her smile before they pulled away.

Both laughed as they dabbed their mutual tears away.

"Come on, let's get you back to campus before Klaus convinces himself I kidnapped you and hunts me down till death."

She knew he meant it as a joke, but it was an accurate one.

Caroline nodded, her smile never falling as her arm laced with his and they walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

The pencil in his hand was gliding gracefully across the page. Sitting propped up against his headboard Klaus took the much needed alone time to reflect on the night. Though it ended better than anticipated, the uncertainty of where him and Caroline would go from that moment on was frustrating.

He didn't want to be frustrated with her. He said he could be patient, and still held onto that, but being friends with her didn't seem like an option either. The feelings ran too deep for either of them to see that as a possibility, but what if that was what she wanted?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Initially ignoring the annoying banging until it started again but even louder. He growled, throwing his sketchbook to the side as he hopped out of bed.

Klaus practically yanked the door off its hinges in murderous flare, thinking it was one of his obnoxious siblings or Enzo leaving his key again.

He had never been so ecstatic to be wrong.

"Hey." Caroline greeted.

She was still wearing her green dress, but her neat bun was now dropping curls over her shoulders with her heels dangling in her grasp.

Klaus swallowed. "Hi."

"Are you alone?" Her eyes scanned past him to observe the room herself.

He nodded, bringing a pleased smile to her lips.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Klaus looked at her suspiciously, curious why she was here after they already said goodnight to each other.

-_Did everything go smoothly with her father?_

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"I don't know yet." She answered hesitantly but her smile remained, confusing Klaus more. "So, can I come in?"

Klaus realized he still hadn't given her a response, too busy trying to figure out her motive.

He opened the door fully and stepped to the side so she could enter; closing the door behind her.

It felt like forever since she was last in his room but everything still seemed the same. His bookshelf seemed lighter like he removed a few of the novels from their place. Her attention landed on the bed, blushing at the memory.

Klaus took a seat on the bed, observing her as she observed his sanctuary, trying to dissect her visit without needing to say anything.

Both their lips parted as their gazes met. He never felt so feverish and anxious with her before.

His eyes widened as Caroline approached him determinedly, dropping her shoes to the floor in the process. Her hips swayed intimidatingly, bottom lip between her teeth and view never leaving him.

The scene moving so fast Klaus didn't realize she was already directly in front of him, standing between his opened legs.

Nearly choking as he swallowed when her hands landed on his shoulders and leg hiked over until she was comfortably straddling his lap. Her dress bunches up enough he could see her stockings underneath.

-_Bloody hell..._

Klaus felt like stone, completely unmoving, keeping his hands by his side, resisting the urge to touch her.

Even with the urge being so, so tempting.

He didn't want to be presumptuous, wanting her to make all the first moves but this was literal torture. She felt too warm and soft against him especially after being so long since they last touched. Feeling embarrassed that there was no way she couldn't feel the hardness in pants, but she never said anything.

Her arms now wrapped around his neck as their bodies meshed closer—feeling each other's warm breaths fanning their faces with each gasp. The vampire gulped, again, for what felt like the 10th time since she arrived. His eyes subconsciously shifting between her inviting lips and mesmerizing gaze.

"What are you doing?" He asked, finally garnering words.

"Trusting you." She answered, accompanied by a smile. Twirling the curls on the back of his neck between her fingers.

Still unsure of what where she was going with this, Klaus sat there completely at her mercy.

He felt the small breath she took before elaborating.

"I want you to bite me."

-_Huh?_

Klaus' eyes blinked rapidly, completely bewildered by her abrupt proposal.

"What?"

-_There's no way she's asking what I think she's asking..._

"I want you to bite me." She repeated without hesitation.

Klaus' mouth opened and closed, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Is there a right or wrong for something like this?

If he had frown lines they'd be wildly apparent by now.

"Caroline, where's this coming from?"

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no'."

He chuckled darkly. "Love, there's nothing simple about what you're asking of me."

She knew this was not only a long shot but also made her seem out of her mind but, this felt right. After all those debates of begging for a right moment or right time, she finally found it. She wanted Klaus in her life. No more bets stacked against them—she was all in.

Caroline could see the self battle bouncing through his eyes, when he wasn't trying not to look in her direction.

Klaus briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

"I—I don't want to hurt you." He said softly.

Her smile was sympathetic. "You won't."

"No, you don't understand." He shook his head.

"Klaus—"

"I could kill you!" He growled in her face. "I could lose control and drain you dry within seconds, do not understand that?"

Unfortunately, she did.

"I've done it before, countless times. The bloodlust is it's own monster with a mind of its own to the point where I can't stop it. And you, Caroline..." Looking down shamefully. "I've been craving your blood for as long as I can remember, even before now. Calling to me like a siren—so potent and alluring to the point where I couldn't think of much else. Only intensifying as we got closer."

The witch pressed her lips together so she wouldn't freak out over him telling her he's been wishing to drain her of blood since they met. She felt the small sweat droplets accumulating on her forehead, widening why she wasn't running away yet."

"So many moments of temptation, opportunities...but I fought them off. Too many close calls that you didn't even notice while we were together. That I kept at bay because I would never forgive myself but there's only so much self control I can practice. If I have even the smallest drop, I don't think I will be able to stop."

His voice was strained, like he was already holding himself back. Knuckles bulging from the tight fists resting on both sides of his bed.

Caroline understood his resistance, trying not to think too deeply into what he just said, but he wasn't understanding her purpose

"I know you will. I trust you..." Hoping her reassuring smile would ease him

"I don't trust myself." Klaus said, shaking his head. "If something happens to you because of me—"

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Klaus, and I'm not a compelled zombie who has no idea what's happening. This is something I'm asking you to do, for me. This is something I want." She declared.

"Caroline..." Shaking his head again.

"It's okay."

She was scared, terrified—would she be sane if she wasn't?

There was the possibility that Klaus would lose himself and drain her dry. There was a chance his monster would dominate and rip her throat out. There was always a chance for tragedy but she was trusting her gut, and her gut was telling her this was right.

Any further protest died on his lips the moment her hands reached both sides of his face. Staring adoringly into his eyes like she was dissecting the windows to his dark soul. The pad of her thumb caressed his jaw while the other ghosted over his bottom lip—but her gaze never left his. Gradually, her fingers ventured further on his face—over his forehead and underneath his uncertain eyes like she was studying him.

"Show me." She softly pleaded.

He knew exactly what she meant.

A gasp escaped her pretty lips when his vampire features abruptly appeared. The set of impressively sharp fangs hung over his full raspberry colored lip while his reddened eyes mesmerized and frightened her. The blackened outline of his iris made them appear more intense and threatening—bulging and hesitant. His eyebrow hairs replaced by a bumpy texture of skin. Lips redder and fuller.

Caroline had never seen a more magnificent species. Her fingers weren't idle as they continued exploring the spidery black veins underneath the scorching eyes. Her movements slow and wary as her exploration contained, noticing how much Klaus was restraining himself.

His fingers digging into the sheets roughly, not wanting to lunge forward and allow his primal needs to take over.

So badly did he want to run; feeling uneasy about the amount of control he was granting to her. Klaus was not a submissive man but Caroline's dominance gave him no other option-and who was he to oblige?

He waited for the other shoe to drop where she would come to her senses and walked away from him for good. The evil, hideous and shameless creature who took pride in blood and pain. Why would she want that back in her life?

Caroline had never taken the time to actually admire a vampire. Always under the assumption they were as hideous as the demons in her grimoire but...Klaus was remarkable and somehow became more attractive in all his fang glory.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, still touching his face until her fingertips settled on his sharp cheekbones. Her heart pounding against her rib cage like a drum, making her pulse point throb.

The body doesn't understand the difference between panic and excitement, good anxiety and bad. It's only job is to tell you to run. Fight or flight. The reasonable reaction would be to listen to that sensor and run as fast glad you can. Some do, and some ignore it.

Everything inside of her was screaming at her to climb off this demon and get the hell out, but Caroline wasn't one of those reasonable people—not anymore.

Her soft smile reached her eyes as she nodded her consent.

With a half grin, Klaus warped an arm around her waist to pull her closer onto him. He could already hear the rich blood flowing throughout her body, triggered by her erratic heartbeat.

It was the most melodic sound he's ever heard.

He scraped his nose along her jaw before venturing down to her neck, inhaling her mixed scents. Getting high from the smell alone.

In all his days the cravings have never been so strong, he wasn't sure if it was her blood itself or their bond. Klaus has never had a connection with his victims, simply a disposable means to an end. He always had feelings towards Caroline, whether it was hatred or care either way his time with her was meant to be savoring.

Klaus cradled one side of her head to bring her neck closer to the goal. Torturously, nosing his nose along her ivory flesh before planting a simple kiss in its wake, eliciting an almost moan from Caroline.

"Don't move." He commanded against her skin when he felt her squirm.

How could he expect her to stay still?

The anticipation was gnawing at her like a dog with a bone. His strong hands holding her to his front and luscious lips marking her soul in the most subtle fashion. She nearly forgot that in any second his fangs were going to be driving through her throat. A part of her was scared, knowing how this could end in any way, but she never wanted anything more.

Everything about this felt all kinds of wrong and right.

Klaus left a final kiss to her pulse point, his face crinkling as his fangs emerged that instantly dove into the sensitive flesh.

Caroline's entire body jolted forward. She gripped both his shoulders for dear life, eyes screwed tight and mouth pressed together to muffle her high pitched scream.

The pressure was relentless and pain excruciating—not that she was expecting this to feel like a prick to the finger. It was the most intimate experience either of them have been through.

Klaus drank slowly, moaning against her skin and reveling in the sweet metal taste of her blood flowing into his mouth. The countless fantasies he's imagined didn't hold a candle to reality. Over a century of consuming all kinds of blood and never has his taste buds felt so alive; rejuvenated. He could feel the bloodlust begging for control which only made his hold on her hips tighter, as did her grip on him.

Only a few seconds had gone by but the pressure finally subsided enough for Caroline to relax into the embrace. Her eyes remained shut but her groans transitioned into pleasurable moans as she pulled him in closer.

She could feel life slowly being drained from her body with every motion, gasping while her hips pressed down on his lap.

This was everything, he was everything. All she could think about and want was right here in her arms.

Caroline felt wetness against her cheeks, only taking a minute to realize a few tears had fallen down her cheeks. Initially she expected it was from the shooting pain of his fangs buried in her neck, but no.

Her heart was bursting and chest tightening. The overwhelming passion and love she had for this man cued the unexpected waterworks.

Oh god.

She loved him.

\- _I love him..._

Caroline always assumed the journey to finding true love had steps, a process, that didn't equate to only a month being together. Love had a timestamp and each relationship was the same. She thought Tyler Lockwood was destined to be her first and only, it was her plan. There was always a plan.

Before him she viewed life in such trivial fashion—a map of exactly how her future would play out. Her future and all that would lead you to it was already decided. Klaus didn't fall into any of those cards, he was never even a second thought. Klaus was her enemy, her foe and that's all he was meant to be—another vampire to dispose of.

He wasn't supposed to become her everything.

Love, heartache, happiness, tears, warmth, need, passion and desire.

She felt it all with him.

There was no more hesitation or fear.

This was it. In this moment she knew what she wanted her life to look like, what she needed for it to be fulfilled.

He made her laugh as much as he made her scream.

He made her smile as much as me made her cry.

He understood her in a way no one ever dared.

He never wasted a second not expressing his want and desire for her.

He was everything she never knew she needed.

He made her feel exceptional.

He made her feel safe.

He made her complete.

All her love was merging with her guilt and it made her cry more.

"_You could never hurt him."_

Her father said.

She didn't want to, but she already had.

She was madly and undeniably in love with this beautiful yet complicated man, and couldn't imagine another moment in her life without him.

Caroline winced when she felt his fangs retracting. His mouth full of blood and vamp features still visible as he pulled away. His tongue lingered sweeping up the leftover blood drops, brushing his thumb over the open wound before gently pushing against her pulse point. Exhaling in relief when he felt the strong pumps of her heartbeat—still as apparent as ever.

"I'm stronger than I thought." Klaus said under his breath, praising himself.

She wasn't sure if he meant to say that out loud but it made her heart soar.

Their foreheads rubbing against each other as both caught their breaths. Klaus smiled lazily while smoothing her hair down and closing his eyes for a minute as he relaxed against her.

"Are you—Caroline you're crying. Did I hurt you?" His face quickly transitioned into worry.

She madly shook her head side to side, not wanting him to feel guilty about what they just did. He didn't know it was her own realization's fault for her unexpected cries.

"No. I feel fine." Caroline insisted.

Her warm palms calmed against his cheeks when she sensed his protest—her smile melting into his heart.

There was nothing painless about what they just did but Caroline had never felt so content—close second would be their first night.

She felt whole.

"I just missed you." Caroline said with nothing less of a smile playing on her lips.

Klaus let out a breath of relief, squeezing her hips so she moved more on top of him.

If only she knew how much he missed her, no amount of words could depict but she already knew.

Deep down Caroline wanted to confess her new revelation but right now didn't feel right, and she wasn't sure when that right moment would be. These new and unusual feelings were here and not going anywhere, but her nerves and excitement once again clashing. She needed to access this for herself before ever bringing it up to him.

Right now, she just wanted to be here, in the now and never let him go.

Caroline pleasurably sighed, eyes fluttering again as pressure from the bite lessened when his tongue glided over the two puncture wounds. The few blood lingering blood droplets were consumed sensually and slowly. Soothing her in every way possible, feeling her body relax against his. Eyes still closed as his hand snuck its way into his hair, tugging on the dark curls as his determined licks transitioned into demanding kisses. His lips puckered over the flesh before his human teeth came out to play, with his tongue to ease. Then repeat, and repeat until she said stop.

And she never would.

Branding, marking and making her his. She couldn't think of a better way to live.

Not being able to take it anymore, Caroline pulled him by the hair and crashed her lips against his before he could say anything. Klaus didn't waste a moment not kissing her back, squeezing her hips as their mouths slanted over each other. Tongues mingling, gasping into each other's mouth as the kiss deepened. Her happy tears meshing into the kiss, causing more intensity. Underestimating how much they missed the pure passion that had been building over the past week. Tasting how much they missed each other and longed for this moment they didn't think they'd ever get again.

After sharing such intimacy with him, Caroline knew there was no going back and vice versa. For the first time thinking with her heart instead of her head.

Caroline's hand cuffing his face while the other tugged on his hair. They smiled against each other's lips, basking in their choice.

For good.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: I know it's been awhile and after all that angst you all deserve it ;)

* * *

Klaus was rattled. Half his mind preoccupied with the blood-sharing while the other half focused on the blonde on top of him.

Despite the successful dinner, and unexpected blessing from Bill Forbes, Klaus was convinced that was final. Caroline would reflect on their time apart and realize she was better off without him. Her life would be simpler, freer with him out of the picture. Maybe even settle on being just friends. Klaus was mentally prepared for all those scenarios, never predicting this—feeding on her, Caroline asking him to feed on her, and kissing him before he could ask anything further. He was still certain this was a dream and any minute he'd wake up.

Nope. Still very much real.

Patting himself on the back for the incredible will power he didn't even know he had. He always had fears about Caroline getting too close, him hurting her permanently. Klaus didn't trust his vampire side when around Caroline and all her tempting attributes. Never in his life had he fed from a lover, someone he cared about and was the center of his heart. Those realizations were why he hid that part of himself from her for so long. How could he expect her to trust him when he didn't even trust himself?

Klaus thought showing her only one side, the 'better' more humane side was sufficient enough. He was scared and ashamed of who he is for so long, feeling Caroline accept all of him nearly made him cry then and there. Her fingertips slowly exploring his fangs and veins, the blue of her pure eyes admiring his tainted gold ones was heart wrenching. Klaus had never felt so much from one person in his life.

If, one day, he ever questioned Caroline's importance to him, he'll remind himself of this night.

He reveled in every moan falling from her mouth into his—tasting her blood on her tongue. Mewling at the way her hips drove into his as he met each thrust with perfect rhythm. Their clothes still very much in tact yet this beat out all the times Klaus has had sex. Feeling her, touching her curves through the fabric of her dress that was riding up the more she rubbed against him—hungrily and desperately.

Caroline gasped his name in between kisses, her fingers still tangled in his dark curls and tugging hard at the strands. Her insistent need for friction was driving Klaus crazy in all the best ways. There was something different with Caroline tonight, in this moment—she was bold, sexy and certain.

-_Did I mention sexy?_

Not that she didn't already exude such appeal to him prior, but tonight he felt she was flourishing. There was no hesitation in her demands or movements. Asking him to bite her, literally trusting him with her life and being confident in that choice. Accepting him back into her heart the moment their lips furiously met for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. She was allowing her desires to take the front seat. Making it known what she wanted and no longer ashamed of it, him, and quite frankly Klaus had never seen an already vibrant person become more.

So much more.

He groaned at the slight pain when she pulled his hair again, reciprocating in equal measure by biting down on her bottom lip with human teeth.

Their stormy glare met hotly when her lip snapped back in place. Red, swollen and oh so tempting. Klaus had to force himself not to fall into his old habit of swiping his thumb over it, waiting for her next cue. Her breaths were labored and eyes darkening by the second, making Klaus realize he never wanted to look at another pair again.

Caroline tucked her teeth between her lower lip, focused still on him even as she lifted herself off him. Klaus already pouted from the brief loss of contact but his jaw inherently dropped when she lifted her dress up her waist. He watched intently, gulping, their eyes still on each other as her seduction played out. Klaus couldn't resist looking down at the lace revealing underneath. Her thin panties are still on display.

She was going to be the death of him.

"Christ, Caroline..." He groaned under his breath.

A small smirk playing on her innocent lips. Honestly Caroline wasn't sure if it was Klaus drinking her blood or her sudden love realization that sparked this sexual revelation but she wasn't fighting it. If this was two weeks ago Caroline would already be in her room right now, alone with regrets tuning through her head all night. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want to talk and assess everything—his hands loving her body was all she craved.

Everything about him was missed; the way he smelled, tasted, worshipped her and lusted for her. On this very bed Klaus awakened a side of her that she didn't know existed, a side she began to befriend and appreciate. He had the tendency of helping her learn more about herself than she ever would've.

Grabbing his hand that was comfortably holding her waist, she led it down her body over her stomach until it reached underneath the skirt. Klaus swallowed, feeling around and instantly came in contact with her lacy thigh highs. He could hear her breath hitch and heart pounding inside her chest. Nerves spent, but she showed no sign of letting up.

His finger teased the fabric, making Caroline squirm on his lap as her skin began to crawl as he slowly stripped the thigh highs down-leg by leg. Feeling hot all over with hair and dress disheveled but she never felt more sexy than the way his heavy gaze stayed on her the whole time. She smirked at the way Klaus' eyes followed her biting lip—certain just the heated way he was looking at her would be her undoing.

"Touch me."

Klaus initially froze at her bold request. During the few moments of passion they've had together it was always him initiating. He didn't think about when the shoe would eventually be on the other foot. When Caroline would know and demand what she wants from him. Her dominance was unfairly arousing.

He still said nothing, just staring in awe, making Caroline feel slightly at unease.

Caroline was over being insecure with Klaus sexually, she knew where they stood but being so forward about her needs wasn't something that came naturally for her either. Honestly, she wasn't sure how far this was going to go, what she meant by her command or what Klaus would expect but she just didn't want to stop. Reminiscing back to their first kiss where she was certain if she didn't come to her senses she would allow Klaus to have his way with her on the front lawn of the school. The lack of control she had around him was scary and exhilarating. There was nothing she wanted more to share the most intimate moments of her life with him. She wanted to surrender and submit to his desires while he obliged to hers—was this a part of being in love?

Her thoughts became a distant haze when he cradled one side of her face in one hand to bring her down to his lips. Caroline sighed into the kiss, instantly getting lost in it. Their mouths moved together perfectly as they moaned in a passionate frenzy of tongues. He ruined her for anyone else from his kisses alone.

She gasped at the cold touch from his hand creeping further up her thigh, over the lace and curving to her backside. Caroline couldn't hold back her moan when his free hand grazed then squeezed her bottom—assisting her rocking hips with every caress. Klaus smirked against her lips, kissing them once more before descending down to her welcoming neck. Biting, licking and sucking at the pulse point where his fangs found home just 10 minutes ago.

He was half expecting her to stop him or warn not to leave a mark so no one would ask. She did that often in the beginning of their relationship—so used to hiding. But now she was being completely open and honest with him, not caring about others opinions on her own life. Caroline wanted him to mark her, brand her, showcase to the school and world that she was his...

And he was hers.

She bit down hard on her lip, eyelids fluttering while cradling his head and clawing at his scalp during the gentle assault. In the midst of their frantic movements the straps of her dress gradually fell down her shoulders, revealing some of her cleavage. Through hooded vision she watched as his mouth lowered and left a sweet kiss to her exposed chest.

A shot of arousal fired between her thighs when Klaus looked up and their eyes met. Scorching flames bouncing off between their gazes, her piercing sky blue mingling with his fiery red as he continued kissing her skin.

His vampire face was quickly becoming her guilty pleasure.

It was unfair and downright criminal how effortless he was with the act of seduction. All it took was one look or soft spoken word and she was putty in his hands.

The witch pulled at his hair to kiss him hard and feverishly. Taking control of the passionate exchange and not giving him a single moment of air. Which Klaus had no problem obliging, meeting her lips and tongue just as eagerly as their moans mimicked each other's.

He swallowed her whimpers as his hand, that was once comfortable on her waist, now venturing to the hem of her panties. His finger teased the fabric purposely, making her yearn longer.

It was definitely working.

Her stomach clenched at the anticipation, remembering how indescribable his fingers felt inside of her. It was surreal thinking back to the beginning of their connection, how different they both were compared to now and how much they've grown in such a short time. Caroline was constantly anxious and unsure while Klaus was secretive and reserved. They hit the biggest low in their relationship, yet it made their connection stronger.

Klaus was apparently just as impatient gesturing for her to sit up so he could pull the piece of clothing down, one leg at a time, discarding it on the floor somewhere.

Caroline was blushing ear to ear at how exposed she was. Immediately she wanted to climb off him and cover herself but she couldn't be scared anymore, and there was no one she trusted more with her body.

Klaus sighed when she sat back down on his lap, rubbing her now bare pussy against his clothed cock.

_-Fuck._

They simultaneously cursed.

Klaus composed himself enough to truly admire the beauty on top of him. He pushed the strands of hair in front of her face behind her ears, brushing his thumb over her pink cheeks and smiling at the view.

"What?" Her voice was breathless.

Shaking his head side to side in pure disbelief. "How did I get so lucky?"

Caroline's blush worsened, ducking her head bashfully. "Klaus..."

He frowned. "You can't possibly still be this modest when I compliment you."

"Is this seriously what you want to debate about right now? You do realize I'm not wearing any panties right?" She pointed out, making him laugh.

"I'm painfully aware of your lack of dress, love." Gesturing to his apparent hard-on. "However that holds no distraction from your overall beauty, that I very much adore."

Her smile couldn't be wider, harboring no strength to subdue it.

The way they could go from hot to sweet in the matter of seconds astounded her, but that was how unpredictable Klaus was. What her father meant when he said Klaus made her feel everything all at once. One moment he could caress her through an orgasm and the next he's making her feel like a lovestruck school girl. She never knew what he would do next and that's what she embraced the most about him.

Caroline scrunched her nose. "You're annoying."

Klaus hummed. "Mhm, and you love it."

Her eyes grew, wanting to laugh at how on the nose his comment was but his lips were back on hers before she could get another word in.

The feverish kisses continued even when her hips lifted and one of his fingers slid into her awaiting entrance, a second one quickly following. Gasping at the intrusion and holding onto his shoulders tightly as her body adjusted to the and made herself more comfortable. Caroline whimpered his name as she pulled away from the hot kiss to bury her face into his neck, kissing his skin to attempt containing herself. Her slender fingers roaming through his hair when his hand finally began moving.

Her toes curled and her body shook as his fingers drove into her heat rapidly, not going too fast but not too slow. The perfect pace that satisfied her appetite but still made her yearn for more. Coaxing her through every thrust as she rode his fingers in equal determination. Whispering how much he missed her, longed for her and thought about her like this every night while they were apart.

Wet, needy and perfect.

Punctuating each praise with a kiss to her chest that caused uncontrollable goosebumps to creep up her arms.

He felt so impossibly good and smelled divine it was driving her insane. No one but him has touched her like this or made pleasure travel to her fibers and through her toes. This wasn't enough. Caroline wanted more, all of him until there was nothing left. She wanted to tear away their clothes keeping them apart and feel him against her, hard and thick. Though she still didn't know if she was prepared to go that extra step with Klaus, there was nothing she craved more than finally feeling him inside of her.

"God, I missed you..." She moaned as he palmed her sensitive clit and continued kissing up her chest and neck while his other hand held her by the buttocks.

There wasn't a part of her that he wasn't appreciating.

Eyes screwed shut at this point, allowing the pleasure to dominate her senses while submitting to his hypnotic touches. Caroline's hips creating a mind of their own as they moved with his motions in perfect sync together.

Literally on the brink of her approaching climax and saying 'screw it, just screw me'. Caroline was prepared to demand just that until the sound of rattling keys alerted her sharp ears. Klaus was still going at it without a care in the world until he realized she stopped moving.

He quickly removed his hand from underneath her to access the situation.

"Are you all right?" He asked worryingly when he pulled away.

She froze but still moved her head around to scan the perimeter. "Did you hear that?"

"The sound of the neighbors next door loudly letting themselves in their room? An everyday annoyance, unfortunately." He clarified cheekily.

Caroline exhaled in relief but she still seemed preoccupied with everything outside of these four walls. She felt like a huge bucket of ice water had just dunked over her head. If only she could distract herself and resume their long awaited tryst, with his fingers still inside of her, but now all she could think about was one of his roommates barging in.

Klaus tilted his head, studying her nervous expression as she lifted her dress straps into place.

"The moment is gone, isn't it?" He asked

She smiled sympathetically, combing her fingers through his hair. "For now. Hard to stay in the mood with lurking vampires all over the place."

He smiled back. "Lucky for me I have all the time in the world."

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't look away when his coated fingers disappeared into his mouth one at a time. He briefly closed his eyes as his tongue cleaned off her delectable essence in slow caresses.

Her face now completely flushed when their stares locked on each other. He loved witnessing her flustered reactions.

"Mmm, sweeter than I remember." He said with a loud popping sound from his mouth.

She groaned, resting her forehead against his shoulder to hide her blossoming cheeks which only amused him more. Both his arms now securely around her waist.

"You know love, if you're going to be embarrassed each time I express my desire for you I'm not sure how this relationship is going to work."

Caroline pulled back, looking down at him with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Relationship, huh? We never officially got back together." She claimed.

Klaus scoffed. "Sweetheart, you're sitting on my lap with your knickers carelessly lying on the floor after demanding I bite you. I'd say that's pretty official."

"Touché." Caroline shrugged, smiling down at the doe-eyed vampire now caressing her cheek.

"How'd everything go with your father?" He asked.

A frown soon took over. "We don't have to talk about that..."

Klaus's eyes narrowed and body tensed at her bleak response. Subtly taking even breaths to keep himself from ripping the human apart limb by limb .

"Did something happen?" Klaus sighed. "Did he—"

"No, no nothing like that. We had a good long overdue talk and it was nice but...I don't know." She shook her head. "I still don't think I trust him, I mean how could I? 10 years is a long time and even though he's my dad and seems sweet, I don't know him but apparently I don't really know anybody."

Klaus didn't internalize her remark, not wanting her to feel guilty for how she was feeling. Instead he simply nodded and pulled her closer into him which brought a growing smile to her frowned mouth.

He looked at her like he wanted to smother her with all the apologies he could possibly muster, knowing they wouldn't be enough. All the regrets and mistakes made since she entered his life, and how he never wanted to take another second with her for granted.

Twirling a curl between his fingers, making Caroline swoon from the soft affection.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked anxiously.

Tonight was such an unexpected roller coaster of emotions, Caroline felt at a loss for words. His request was simple yet sensitive given what they've been through. She knew there was more that needed to be said, more to be discussed and addressed but right now, in this moment nothing else mattered. All could think about was falling asleep in his safe arms until the sunrise and waking up in the same position. She just wanted to be with him.

Not worrying about consequences, nosey roommates or racing hearts. This was Caroline choosing Klaus and knowing he was choosing her too.

She kissed his lips sweetly before meeting his forehead with hers.

"Okay."

* * *

Klaus walked down the hall with an extra pep in his step. His permanent dimpled smile and gleeful strides turned heads as he made his way towards the gym—Klaus didn't smile. He had a reputation to uphold, a reputation that once meant everything to him. The quiet, cold, callous and violent type. His peers still had trouble adjusting to post-Caroline Klaus Mikaelson. Even Marcel and Enzo had to do a double take when he pranced off in the morning.

He was genuinely happy.

Last night, still playing on loop in his memory—it was more than his dreams could ever create, more than his mind could wander. The way he watched her, all night, as she snuggled against his chest wearing one of his Henleys. The moon washed through her hair and illuminated her ivory skin in the night. He had to force himself to not touch her face to not wake her—it was an emotional night for her especially. But in that silence of simply holding her did he reach his own realization.

Klaus had been feeling sick and incomplete, missing a crucial piece of himself since that night she stormed away and vowed to never speak to him again. Nothing was strong enough to fill the void, not even his art, only for her to waltz back in the moment she arrived at his bedroom door. That emptiness was cured and he was once again whole.

He hated it when she crawled out of his bed early in the morning, but since he was let out of class early seemed like the perfect opportunity to surprise her during her Homecoming rehearsals. Given that the school event had been a focal point in all their conversations, it amazed him that it would finally be over in just a few more days. Klaus realized he still hadn't formally asked Caroline to go with him.

-_Isn't it obvious we'd go together? Would she even want that?_

Klaus pondered until he finally entered the chaotic room of yelling witches, and one bossy brunette vampire front and center.

He walked more into the room but Caroline was still nowhere to be found. Everyone was uptight and stressed so he knew she had to be around here somewhere. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms to observe the crew bitching back and forth towards each other. Rebekah appeared to throw in her usual two cents that no one asked for, while Katherine talked the rest off the ledge.

"You all seriously need to calm down—"

"We literally have to host this dance this weekend with absolutely nothing working, and you expect us to calm down?!" Bonnie barked.

"Yeah, and why are you even here, vampire?!" Elena spat. "This is our event. No fangs allowed."

"Because I'm just bloody invisible, right?" Rebekah threw her arms in the air.

Katherine smirked as she stepped forward into Elena's space. "If you must know, your friendly neighborhood supreme leader left me in charge until her return because clearly, she sees how you all are too incompetent to handle anything without supervision. As we can see now she was right. Please don't force me to make you obey, I'm not in the mood to lose a friend today."

Klaus' lip twitched into an amused smirk as he watched the scene unfold. Witches were extremely dramatic; it was impossible not to be entertained, and seeing Katherine lose her mind was a bonus.

"Nik? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Rebekah asked, obviously flustered walking up to him.

"What's wrong little sister, not happy to see me?" He teased.

She threw him an unimpressed look. "Don't be cute. I'm not in the mood for any of your petty crap, it's been a long day so if you're not here to help quite frankly bugger off."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you amidst these stress episodes?" He scoffed. "You only have yourself to blame for getting involved in a committee that doesn't even want you here."

"For once, I actually agree with lover boy." Katherine appeared with her arms crossed. "I don't know why you'd do this to yourself willingly. I've only been here for 10 minutes and I'm already on the verge slicing all their throats open with my fangs."

Klaus was deemed impressed with her threat.

Rebekah flashed a fake smile. "I don't recall asking either of you for your unwanted input ." Rolling her eyes at Klaus' laughter.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother's apparent good mood. "Why are you so chipper? Wanked off to a Van Gogh before class?"

Klaus laughed even harder, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "Oh Rebekah, not even your minor digs have the strength to bring me down today."

Katherine now eyed him just as suspiciously.

The blonde vampire shoved him to the side to free herself from his hold which only added to his amusement.

"Shove it." She mumbled while storming off into the hallway.

Klaus looked behind him at her exit and chuckled. "My baby sister, always with the dramatics. Maybe she was a witch in another life."

He turned back to be met with Katherine now directly in his face with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" He genuinely wondered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing, just making observations."

"And what new observations are you making now?" He decided to entertain her shenanigans.

"Your new found glee, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain roommate and friend of mine who didn't come back to our room until this morning, would it?" She questioned.

Klaus' smirk deepened. "You really want me to dignify that with a response?"

Katherine's top lip curled. "Look I might not be your number one fan as a person but I don't think you're bad for her, honestly, and I'm not exactly shocked you two are back together. Just...don't hurt her again."

"I know you won't get another chance and she won't be able to handle it again if you do so, just don't. And I don't want to have to ruin a perfectly new manicure by murdering you either." She quickly added.

"It's good to know that despite everything she managed to gain at least one decent friend." Klaus said, surprising them both.

This was probably the longest they've gone without maliciously threatening each other or throwing insults. Besides being vampires they had one thing in common—caring about Caroline. Pushing their personal feelings to the side, in the end that's all that mattered.

"You can't charm me, Romeo." Katherine sassed.

He laughed. "Would never expect to. Speaking of, where is Caroline? She said she'd be here."

Katherine sighed. "She's been running around her like a headless chicken all day, on the phone with decorators and the Headmistress trying to get the dance postponed."

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed. "Postponed?"

"Remember when she had to reorder everything? Well none of it is getting here in time and they used up the rest of their budget so they can't even buy last minute arrangements. She's stressing pretty hard about it."

Of course she is. This has been Caroline's top priority all semester and it was literally falling apart. It stressed him out knowing she was in distress and no amount of words would be comforting enough.

But there was something so much better he could offer.

"Where's the list?" Klaus asked. "The list of things she ordered, I know she has one." He clarified when Katherine raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sure one of her servants has it." She answered. "Why?"

"Good." Klaus muttered, pulling out his cellphone from his back pocket and immediately dialing. "Give it to me asap and when my sister returns from her drama spree, tell her to call Rose and Trevor."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Katherine sassed with hands on her hips.

"She'll know." He affirmed while walking away.

The brunette scoffed, pushing him back before he could get far. "Hey! I'm not your dog and I certainly don't take demands from you."

"Do you want to argue over egos or do you want to help me with saving this bloody dance?" He hissed.

Katherine still appeared skeptical with no sense of budging—just when Klaus thought his pride was the biggest he's ever known. The two immortals stared each other down as if they were the only two in the room.

"For Caroline." Klaus added

There was no surprise they hadn't gotten along since their first meeting, and the likelihood of that changing was minimal. But what Klaus was realizing throughout this ordeal was how to be selfless, specifically with his relationship.

He could feel his insides rupturing by asking Katherine, even Rebekah, for help but this wasn't about him it was about Caroline. After everything that's transpired in the past 24 hours, this was him proving their second chance would be worth it.

If that meant he had to force himself to work with her stubborn friend and his prying sister, that would be a risk worth taking.

Katherine must've had the same epiphany because her slow nod followed his last thought.

"Fine..." She bitterly sighed. "I'm sick of seeing her wallow just as much, and for once it's not over you."

His laugh was light and warm. "Oh you just couldn't help yourself."

"Nope!" She said, popping the 'p' at the end.

They exchanged mutual grins of understanding, realizing sooner or later they'd have to accept each other being important pieces in Caroline's life. Neither would ever admit their gratitude for Caroline having both by her side.

Katherine waved him off. "Well go on. Plot out your secret savior mission while I track down that list and your bitchy sister."

"I heard that!" Rebekah yelled from across the gym.

Klaus shook his head before rushing out the room with his phone attached to his ear.

* * *

"Yes, Headmistress I know you're at a conference but...yes...yes I know you already extended our budget which I'm grateful for. Unfortunately due to unforeseen circumstances, postponing the dance just seems ideal." Caroline said as she stomped down the hallway holding her cellphone to her ear with her shoulder.

Poster paper was cradled in her arms as she stormed towards the gym. Today was turning out to be a complete nightmare.

After the amazingly eventful night prior, Caroline was convinced nothing could bring her down—except this pesky dance that's been a thorn in her spine. She had been trying to get in contact with the Headmistress all day while negotiating with caterers and decorators but not much luck. She understood a lot of money already went into everything, and even more went into replacing the wrong decor, but this was going to be a shit show.

Caroline had to force herself to not break down and cry over the stress, nodding her head as Headmistress Saltzman repeated that postponing wasn't an option.

_-I realized I'm in love, for the first time, with the most amazing guy I could ever know. Sobbing in distress should not be on my radar._

"Yes, yes I understand." She sighed in defeat. "Okay...yup...alright I'll see you on Saturday. You too."

Hanging up the phone and refraining from throwing it against the wall. This was a hard pill to swallow after all the thought and attention she gave to making this Whitmore's best homecoming to date. The blood, sweat and tears seemed wasteful and more importantly she had to break the bad news to her already fragile coven.

Caroline closed her eyes, repeating her mantra over and over then took a deep breath before pushing through the gym doors. What was presented before her made her breath catch in her throat.

Her mouth fell and eyes blinking to adjust to the room, that was a disaster when she left it an hour ago, transformed into a luxurious ballroom.

A black arch stretched over the entrance and exit doors with a bold 'Sinners and Saints' title hanging across. Tarp covering the hardwood floor. About three handymen men were hanging white and red colored sparkled drapes over the ceiling with black beaded chandeliers fairly distributed throughout. Her twinkling lights trickled down to light up the backdrop for photo taking, that was being set up by the table with variations of decorative white, gold, red and black masks—Caroline thought the Headmistress shot down the masquerade idea weeks ago.

Everything was shimmering, bright and exactly what she wanted. Multiple random, but very nicely dressed people were scattering the room like ants. All had their own individual tasks and were as determined and efficient as workers could be. Such extravagant high quality material and they weren't even halfway done.

Caroline walked more into the room, stood in awe even when she spotted Rebekah ordering a man to move the DJ set and stage towards the back. Her coven was also assisting—Bonnie hung the lights over the backdrop while Elena and April were prepping the banner.

-_What the hell..._

The bewildered witch thought before finally spotting Katherine through all the chaos, who's finger pointing skills were definitely serving its purpose. Commanding people to string up lights, and roll in—

"An ice sculpture?" She said under her breath as the 10 pound sculpt of a kissing angel and devil rolled by her on a cart.

Caroline wanted that exact sculpture during her planning but it was completely out of their budget. She was a cluster of overwhelmed happiness and shock.

"Hey!" Katherine's heeled boots clicked with every aggressive step she took towards the workers. "Why are you guys lollygagging? That needs to be put in the freezer ASAP, do you not realize you're literally handling a huge ass block of ice. Move." Her demand followed by a snap of fingers.

The blonde laughed, feeling like she was looking in the mirror.

"Oh crap." Katherine muttered when she whipped around and was faced with the astonished witch.

A nervous smile held her glossed lips. "Hey...you're back from your phone call early."

"I was gone for an hour." Caroline specified.

"An hour less than I anticipated." She smiled but it quickly fell with her friend's unmoving expression.

She sighed. "Okay don't be mad, I know you're a control freak who likes everything your way or the highway, but you were stressing like a maniac all day. The decorations we had were a disaster or nonexistent and the dance wasn't going to be postponed because we all know how money hungry Headmistress Saltzman is. Don't worry everything here are your ideas, everything you wanted just from someone else's bill. We just wanted to help you make this dance that you've been torturing us with as amazing as possible—"

"We?" Caroline interrupted, still astonished.

The brunette vampire's lips pressed together.

"Kat—I'm not mad at all believe me but, where did all of this come from?" She asked.

"Ask Fabio." Katherine grinned, gesturing her head towards the other vampire approaching them from behind.

Caroline swiftly turned around and saw Klaus coming towards her, who was looking all too pleased with himself.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she fully faced him. "Klaus..."

"Sweetheart..." He said teasingly with his hands behind his back.

Her mouth opened and closed, scanning around the room again to know she wasn't hallucinating as the realization began to hit.

"Klaus..." She repeated, more breathless as it all began to slowly sink in. "What is going on?"

"All the items are in completely clean new mint condition originals, so a dress rehearsal isn't even necessary but, I know how much you adore efficiency so I'm sure you'll do one anyways." He claimed with a smirk.

Caroline rapidly blinked as he continued.

"Also everything's been paid off and you'll be refunded in full on the items that weren't able to be shipped in a timely manner." He proudly added. "Basically now all you have to focus on is your pretty little dress, if you haven't gotten one by now of course. That was something I figured you would want to do on your own."

Her bottom lip trembled. "You—you did all of this, for me?"

His grin deepened. "I did."

Caroline stupidly smiled, surely the end of her lips touched her ears and face as pink as a cherry blossom.

"I can't believe you planned a better party than me so fast." She laughed. "How—"

"Me and Katerina sorta hunted down your wish list and Rose and Trevor did the rest."

-_Him and Katherine, working together?_

"Rose and Trevor?"

He shrugged. "Oh just some old family friends from Paris, who have been my family's go-to event designers for decades. They're currently in town and agreed to do me a little favor."

Caroline turned at the short haired woman and long haired man, dressed in all black, waving at them from across the room.

"Don't worry, they might be an extremely talkative bunch but they are very good at their job." Klaus praised.

She smiled, trying not to cry while shaking her head. "I still can't believe you did this...no I can't accept."

"Love, it's already done." He insisted.

"It must've cost you a fortune."

"Stop." He said softly, grabbing her shoulders. "I don't want you to worry about any of that. The whole point of this was so you can stop worrying. Think of this as my homecoming gift to you."

Her smile was shaky while his was sad.

"I'm sorry." Klaus blurted, snapping Caroline out of her daydream.

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For everything." He replied dryly.

Caroline sighed. "Klaus—"

"No, no let me say this." He grabbed her hand to pull her to the side and away from the crowd. Everyone didn't need to hear their business and Caroline was actually grateful for the discretion.

"I know we still have to discuss some important matters about our relationship and what last night meant to both of us. There's no strings attached to this grand gesture I assure you. I genuinely just wanted to help you. Just know that no matter the outcome I'm always going to care about you Caroline, I'm always going to be there for you even for ridiculous school dances."

He was looking down at their joined hands, licking his lips.

"We haven't completely reconciled or talked much about it because but last night happened and...last night was indescribable." He admitted with a bittersweet smile. "Being with you again, so intimately and raw, was more than I could've ever fathomed but I don't want you to think I took any of what led to our break up lightly. I screwed up, royally, I know that because I nearly lost you for good. The way you looked at me that night, so disgusted and horrified, it's still so fresh in my memory. I'll never forgive myself for putting you through that, for breaking your trust and— "

"Shh." her fingertips tracing over his lips interrupted his rant. "I thought I was the rambler."

Klaus fought off a laugh. "I'm serious."

Caroline's lips curved upwards. "As much as I'm appreciating your apology and I really am, I've already forgiven you."

His face lit up to its natural color in pure astonishment. "You have?"

She nodded. "I have. That's what last night was about, trust and forgiveness."

"But—but how? How could you forgive me so quickly?"

"First of all I didn't, this wasn't a quick or easy decision for me to make." She corrected, setting the record straight. "This took a lot of reflecting and if only you knew how many times I paced around Salvatore Hall before going up to her room last night."

His lip twitched amusingly.

"Not excusing what you did because it really did hurt me, all of it." She choked up.

"I'll never be able to say enough of how sorry I am." Klaus pleaded.

"I know, let me finish." She grinned. "Yes it was hurtful but I wasn't innocent either as far as purposely blinding myself to who you are. I thought I could just pretend you were this normal guy, this perfect guy who wasn't capable of throat slashing and mass murder. Acknowledging your flaws would be too scary. You always scared me for being everything I didn't know I needed."

She stepped more into him so there was barely space between their lower regions.

"You're as imperfect as they come and I wouldn't want it any other way. We can't change the past, and I'm really trying hard to face the fact that I can't control everything but you've proven your case. You're showing me your willingness to do better, and so am I. One thing I can control is where we go from here and my decision to move forward with you, because you are what I want."

If oxygen was a priory for Klaus he would've certainly let out a huge breath of relief. Her reassuring declaration scratched over all the worst case scenarios he wrote out. The fear that she would have regrets or resentment faded with each word.

Deep down Klaus still felt he didn't deserve Caroline, or her mercy but often enough he wasn't sure he deserved anything worthy. Little did he know his pure witch felt the exact same towards him.

Klaus broke out into a laugh smile mixture, too ecstatic to function properly as his dimples sank. His reaction infectious for Caroline couldn't help but mimic it while she tried keeping her tears at bay.

"I still can't believe you and Katherine actually managed to agree on something." She teased.

He huffed. "The only thing we agree on is you, and I don't expect to collaborate with her on anything else any time soon."

He reached for her other hand when he remembered he still had one last surprise.

Clear king his throat and standing straight he spoke. "Also, in the midst of my party planning skills, I realized I still hadn't formally asked you to be my date."

Caroline's heart began racing again when Klaus revealed the two lavish tickets he had hidden behind his back.

His smile is nervous and the gulp apparent. "We both know how I feel about school functions but you love them, especially dances, and I know how much this one means to you. It's been the hot topic of our conversations since day one, and I lent you the bloody theme for Christ sake." He laughed off with twitchy fingers.

She tried not to find amusement in his nerves but he had never been more adorable than right now. A 500 year old merciless and ruthless vampire was sweating bullets over asking her to a high school dance.

"It's lame, I know but I figured you didn't want to go alone and since I've never been to one might as well for my last semester right? So with my newfound optimism I bought these two tickets with the hope that you'll say—"

She cut off his rant with her lips, instantly deepening it with a wide grin. Standing on her tippy toes and moaning when his lips began moving against hers in equal eagerness, cradling his face in her small hands.

The kiss ended too soon for Klaus' liking but her bright smile made up for it.

"Yes." Caroline answered. "Yes." She said again with another passionate kiss that held them both captive in the unbreakable embrace.

As if she'd answer in any other way.

Caroline never felt more confident about a decision before, knowing her affirmation held more meaning than just for the dance.

Standing on her tippy toes as he cradled her by the waist and squished her against him. Giggling when his hand reached her neck, soothing his visible bite mark with his cold thumb.

Their kiss never faltered even when bystanders made teasing or displeased remarks. The negative comments only prolonged the oral medley, growing more passionate within seconds.

Majority of the student body and the supernatural community in general still weren't on board with the unlikely pairing. They were still going to be scolded and shamed but there was no room in their bliss to care. In their world no one else existed. They lived in a bubble while coexisting with the public, no longer allowing outside sources to affect their happiness any longer.

Klaus left a lingering kiss on her bottom lip, rubbing his nose against hers as they finally came up for air.

"Once again, we're the talk of the school." He said amusingly.

Caroline gigged with a quick kiss. "I think I can handle fame for the next month and a half."

He stared at her lovingly, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb while getting lost in the hypnosis of her effortless gaze.

"You think I can steal you away for a few minutes?"

Her face flushed. "Klaus, you are not dragging me away from my Homecoming responsibilities for a booty call."

"No, no love none of that...unless you're offering." He smirked but received a slap in the chest as a response. "Look, most of the preparation is already being taken care of and there will be plenty finishing touches for you to do when you return."

Her eyebrow roared suspiciously.

"There's something I want to show you." His tone is more serious now instead of amused—his face similar.

Caroline's expression neutralized, though she was curious she wasn't sure she could handle anymore of his surprises. The dance was saved and everyone seemed to have it all under control without her, for now.

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

The couple didn't venture far as they walked out to the football field, fingers interlocked as they took a seat beside each other on the cold wet bleachers. Besides the track team practicing, the rest of the space belonged to them, much to Klaus' appreciation.

Caroline sat there, wind blowing her hair crazily waiting patiently as Klaus opened his bag.

He paused, taking a deep breath before looking up at her glistening curious stare.

-_You can trust her. You do trust her._

Klaus swallowed. "For the record, I've never shown anyone this before. Not my siblings, Aunt, or anybody. I didn't think I was ever going to show you either but..."

The witch still puzzled until he finally pulled out the rusty chestnut brown sketchbook. Her mouth agape at the reveal. This book was Klaus' most prized possession, no one was even allowed to be in its presence without his approval. The few times Caroline's teased him about it the subject would quickly change as if it was never brought up. She was always curious what was inside but, not even she was capable of breaking that shell—until now.

Now sitting on his lap, the infamous keeper of all of Klaus Mikaelson's dirty little secrets were in reach. He grazed the leather bound book with his fingertips, staring down at it with fear and hesitation for this could be his biggest mistake or his greatest win. Looking back up at Caroline, his Caroline, who appeared just as flabbergasted as he anticipated.

Granting her a warm smile.

-_You can trust her. You do trust her._

Shifting in on the bleacher he fully faced her with the book still securely in his hands. Letting out a deep exhale.

"I don't want any more secrets between us, and I don't want to be one of those people in your life you don't know. I want you to know me Caroline, the real me. The good, bad and revolting." He claimed.

Caroline's mouth open and closed, utterly stunned.

"Klaus, you don't have to—"

"I want to." He cut her off." Like I said, no more secrets."

Despite his jittery nerves he couldn't stop smiling which only made the overwhelming feel sink deeper to her stomach.

Caroline was still speechless—unmoving as he placed the object on her lap. It felt like the heaviest and most fragile piece of property she's ever been in possession of. She could sense he was anticipating a reaction from her by now besides the initial shock—nothing. Lips still parted with words caught in the base of her throat. How was he expecting her to react? This was equivalent to someone giving you permission to read their diary. All of his darkest and most personal thoughts were illustrated in this one book.

Her thin lips dry and pink, gliding her tongue over the lower lip as her brain continued to process.

"Everything's in there. Everything. Every nightmare, thought, revelation...victim."

The chills creeping up her spine creating visible goosebumps on her arms that didn't go unnoticed by the anxious vampire.

He observed the way she avoided his gaze, suddenly having doubts.

\- _You idiot. Of course you mentioning your bloody murder victims is going to give her pause. You just got her back and are now going to lose her all over again. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Caroline cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat antsy.

"Um, wow. I—I guess I just don't know what to say."

After such a long pause of awkward silence, she wanted to smack herself for that being the best response she could come up with.

"This is too soon, isn't it?" Klaus feared.

-_Not soon enough._

Caroline thought, especially after her most recent revelation this couldn't be of more perfect timing. She knew without a doubt how she felt and who she had these feelings for, and seeing him completely bare himself to her like this just reassured what she already knew.

No more secrets...

Without another thought, she gave him a comforting smile before finally unwrapping the string around the sketchbook. She was anxious for what she would see on the first page, will it a victim or a sweet memory? Given that Klaus has existed for so long she was sure this wasn't his first and only, so why show her this one?

Taking a necessary deep breath, Caroline flipped open to the first page—practically feel Klaus' hot breath activating the hairs on the back of her neck.

She subtly sighed in relief when she was met with a calm pond and lotuses and leaves floating upon the surface.

"We had this pond in our backyard in London." Klaus explained. "It was the most soothing area of our home, but completely off limits according to my father. He forbade us to loiter in our own backyard, well mainly me, but being the rebel I am always had to bite back. I was about eight years old when I became interested in painting. I spent the majority of my time back there when he was away at work. Just sitting on the rocks or the grass, picking and smashing the flowers to make my own paint. He _hated _when I did that, which of course only made me do it more."

Caroline snickered imagining a young and human Klaus. Her chest felt heavy with emotions and she's only seen one picture so far, but hearing him discuss his past life was more than she expected.

"Loving to get under people's skin. Nice to see some things haven't changed." She playfully nudged him in the shoulder before turning a few pages over.

It was of a boy, couldn't be more than a teenager, slouched over on the floor cradling his face in his bloody hands with a scarred back—full of slash marks driving vertically and horizontally over the other like from a whip. Caroline gulped, looking over at Klaus who was staring down at the page with a clenched jaw and hard glare.

A tear never fell but she could see the film clouding his eyes, confirming her suspicions and fear.

"Being the black sheep had its consequences as well..."

His tone was low as he looked over the image himself. Couldn't remember the last time he looked at it.

"Good ole' dad, hm." Klaus shrugged. "Never one to waste a moment in showing me how he felt."

There was nothing funny but he laughed anyways, somberly.

Caroline's heart dropped into her stomach and eyes began to water as her imagination began to take a mind of its own. Looking over at the most important person in her life having to relive his trauma. The fact that he drew his own pain made everything ache more. Only image circulating in her head was of a teenage Klaus suffering abuse from his own father. But why? For how long? Is this the reason he didn't like talking about his family? Was there more to the story, did she want to know more?

"I can practically hear you thinking." He teased, leaning on his elbow.

-_How is he so good at that!_

She had so many questions, too many, and was sure there would be more along the way. Wondering if she could stomach anymore.

Still looking down at the haunting picture, her head shook slowly as she swallowed the ball of emotion caught in her throat. The next few pages were similar, just as disturbing. One had the faceless boy curled up in a corner—crying she assumed—while in another he was fully naked, facing down from what looked like an open window and he was standing on the ledge with arms and legs spread.

Klaus observed her trembling lip and fingers that skipped a few pages over. He knew this would be a lot for her to take in, hell it was hard for him to relive the past he's strived to run from. So much life has happened since that first sketch he nearly forgot about them.

Finally Caroline came across one of the most disturbing of them all.

One of his victims, so detailed and precise

It wasn't charcoaled like the others but instead painted in a dark red, looked like blood. The woman's mouth open wide like she was screaming, eyes rolling to the back of her head with red tears flowing down her cheeks. Neck snapped and twisted on her lanky body that was sprawled on the ground—the puncture wounds in her neck as detailed as he could make them.

Sick, she felt sick.

Even knowing that the Klaus who drew these disturbing pictures was not the same man she's grown to know and love, it was difficult for her to comprehend at one point in his life he was this malicious and capable of being that way again.

Caroline gulped. "How many more are like this?"

"In this one, about a century's worth." He answered honestly.

There was no reason for him to sugarcoat anymore when she was literally holding the material in her hands.

All she could do was nod, rubbing her lips together before finally looking up at him. He was actually relieved she was able to stare into his eyes without the look of pure disgust.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why—why did you draw them, the people you killed?" She asked anxiously.

Klaus released a heavy sigh through his nose. "When you take a life, there's this adrenaline rush that courses through you—like a spur of the moment type of feel. It's indescribable literally holding someone else's life in your hands. As amazing it's also fleeting. After the moment is over you feel empty, alone, and I've felt alone my entire life."

He cleared his throat, wiping his hand over his mouth. "I wanted to remember what I did to them. I wanted to remember how I felt, the look in their eyes before I ripped out their hearts and knowing I was the last thing they'd ever see. Immortalizing the dead was the closest I ever came to feeling."

Not sure how he was expecting her to react, but her fingers interlocking with his and placing their joined hands on her lip wasn't on the list. His forehead creased in confused wrinkles at her gentle touch and soothing smile. He didn't think she'd reject him, not after everything she said just 10 minutes ago, but maybe she'd be horrified.

If this was two months ago, even two weeks ago, Caroline would've bailed at the first image without even listening or caring for an explanation. Even with this being the most raw and disturbed she's seen Klaus, it changed nothing of how she felt about him. He was never shy of admitting he had a violent and brutal past but he never wanted her to know about it. He wanted to shield her from a part of himself that nearly shattered them for good. Discovering the extra layers underneath this complicated creature just made her fall harder than she already was.

She didn't fear him, she understood and welcomed him.

"Thank you for trusting me. You really didn't have to show me this at all."

"Yes I did." Klaus' response quickly followed.

Her lips curled up into a small grin, squeezing his hand tighter. "I'm so sorry...for what you went through."

He cringed at her sniffles and attempt at comfort. "I didn't show you this so you could feel sorry for me Caroline."

Caroline abruptly dropped his hand and scoffed. "Seriously! It would literally kill you to have someone express how much they care about you, wouldn't it?"

Her eyes were wide and watery.

Klaus frowned, holding his head down shamefully. He never let anyone close enough to care about him and if they did he would kill them before anything else was said.

The witch's two fingers lifted his chin up so they were once again watery eye to watery eye, now sandwiching his face between her two palms.

"I care about you, dammit! I _care_ about you." Caroline passionately declared. "I'm not afraid or ashamed of it. You are one if not the most important person in my life, which means you cannot show me self made drawings of your abuse and suicidal tendencies and expect me to take it lightly. Expecting me not to feel sorry that I couldn't save you, even though deep down I know there's nothing I could've done. You can't ask me to not feel bad for what you had to experience, and you won't make me feel guilty for it either. This isn't pity, it's..."

Love.

She wanted to say, it was itching the tip of her tongue.

"...just the burden of caring about someone." Caroline said instead. "And I still have so many questions but this has been overwhelming enough for both of us for one day. Thank you for telling me."

Klaus sighed into a smile, grabbing her hand and kissing the base. For the first time in his life he felt free.

"There's no one on this monstrous planet who I trust more. I'll never feel I deserve you Caroline Forbes, and I'll always question how you can want me after everything I am and all I've done." He claimed.

She shrugged. "Looks like you're just going to have to get used to it."

Her gleeful smile matched his.

This was the fresh start they'd been striving for, to accept each other's past while accepting their present. Both have changed so significantly in the past month and a half they couldn't even recognize who they once were. Their attitudes and assumptions towards each other didn't even seem understandable now. Witches versus vampires was a forever battle they'd no longer be a part of.

No more secrets...

Caroline swallowed audibly, her palms sweating and breath staggering. The guilt she had been harboring for so long weighed on her the longer they were together, but after all the pain that brought them back together she owed it to their second chance to give herself a fresh start as well.

He studied the way she nervously licked her lips, the way she looked at him with contemplation while toying with his ring in anticipation.

"Klaus...um, there's something I—"

"There you are!" Elena yelled in relief, throwing her hands in the air as her sneaker covered feet stomped up the bleachers towards the couple. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something..." Caroline gestured between them.

Though she was actually relieved to be interrupted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah you can resume your reunion make out sessions after you stop Rebekah from trying to stab everyone with an ice pick."

"I've taught my sister well." Klaus muttered proudly.

The brunette witch clenched her jaw before turning all her attention on the fellow witch. "Anyways, Caroline, we need you to keep this crazy vampire you allowed to be a part of our committee in check. No offense."

"If only you actually meant that." Klaus met her uneven smile with his.

Caroline giggled at their banter, even if they were just insulting each other. No one was getting killed or the brain being crushed so she took that as a win.

Leaning forward she kissed his lips playfully. "Duty calls. Um, we can talk later okay?"

Klaus nodded then returned the kiss, gliding his tongue along her bottom lip for his own pleasure and to taunt the sneering witch who was trying not to look.

She pulled away before either became too consumed. Granting him one last peck to his smiling lips before standing from her seat, the sketchbook still in her possession.

Elena thankfully walked down the bleachers, leaving them alone again as Klaus stood up as well.

"This is for your own eyes only." He reminded, looking down at the book.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your baby safe." She assured him.

Klaus' lips twisted into a smirk. "The last 20 pages or so aren't so bleak, in case you want to skip all the gory details—you know, if you want to see if I had any good that's happened to me."

He was acting adorably timid, which only sparked her interest more. The rare occasions when Klaus would show his vulnerability were secretly her favorite moments. It was refreshing to see the insecure 20 year old man underneath the cocky 500 year old shell. After viewing his darkest thoughts, she understood him in a way she never thought she would.

Caroline stepped closer until she was able to pull him into her arms and embrace him in a long, much needed hug. The most comfort she could offer without using any words—and what she knew he needed after such an overwhelming reveal. They had only hugged once or twice, all initiated by her, but after growing up in a household where showing affection wasn't natural she wasn't surprised by his lack of reciprocation. Everything that seemed so common to her was completely foreign to him.

He stood there, frozen in her arms as she squeezed him tighter against her chest. Letting out a deep breath and relaxing into her hold, his own arms finally reaching around her waist to hold her just as tightly. Never has he felt more at peace, protected and cared for. What he thought would scare her off contributed to their relationship development—connecting with her on a deeper scale than he ever imagined. The heavy weight on his chest from how he was feeling all the emotions at once.

Turning his head to kiss her hair and repeatedly whispering 'thank you' in her ear to prevent himself from crying.

Caroline sniffled and smiled, kissing him on the temple before gracefully parting the embrace. Both their glistening eyes held so much more to say but she waved him off, exiting down the bleachers before she no longer had the strength to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! I promise not to lag that much for the remainder of the story. A lot has happened in these chapters...how y'all feeling?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT Warning.

It was Friday night.

The air was crisp, the crowd roared and turf scraped as the Homecoming took place on the wide football field. Fourth quarter was halfway in with Whitmore a two touchdowns away from bringing home the gold. It seemed like this weekend took forever to come, especially for a cheery Caroline who had the Homecoming dance to host the following day. Given the preppy and optimistic performance she was putting on all day no one would suspect a nervous wreck underneath the flashy smiles.

Though she had more help than bargained for with the dance, it was only natural for her to still freak out. Even with everything passing the dress rehearsal and finishing touches Caroline was convinced it would all be for nothing. That no matter what, it'd be a travesty. Klaus had to talk her off the ledge a few times just so she could form a proper sentence—he secretly loved when she was rattle brained. Ensuring her that everything would be fine and to simply focus on the game tonight, which she did swimmingly.

Caroline cheered loud and proud on the red track, leading her squad to finish this sport's season out on a high as they all impatiently awaited for their team to make a touchdown. Shaking their hips and brushing their pom poms against each other as they watched the clock countdown. Jumping in the air and screaming isn't over the rowdy audience, the cheer squad rewarded the team's point, with 10 seconds on the clock to spare. They faced the crowd for a victory cheer, Caroline instantly cheesing ear to ear when she stared up at the top of the bleachers and spotted Klaus smirking directly at her.

He dragged Enzo and Marcel along so he wouldn't be forced to face the masses alone. For a merciless vampire Klaus was oddly terrified of facing big crowds alone, especially one like this. Swarms of people at every end screaming and waving around like mad people made him cringe and he had to repeatedly remind himself why he was here in the first place. There was only so much he could tolerate.

Blowing a puff of smoke through his full lips, still staring at his beautiful girlfriend on the field. Sports still weren't his top interest but since being with Caroline he made it his mission to attend every football game and pep rally until the season was over. Walking her to and from practice when need be, and even occasionally waited on the bleachers until she was done. But his weekend in particular, he knew how important it was for her and more than ever she needed his support. After she gave him another chance he was trying to make her not regret that decision, and he was surely proving himself to her.

They exchanged dialogue through their hooded gazes—the glint in both their eyes offering explicit undertones. Even as Caroline belted out the cheers she never looked away from the vampire who's intent stare made her skin crawl in the best way. The energy surrounding their relationship lately was consuming and addictive. Sweet yet erotic.

Ever since the night they reunited Caroline couldn't stop thinking about him, always craved him in every way possible. When he wasn't around she would make an excuse to mention him at least once, which annoyed her coven and Katherine. She had never felt so feverish over a boy before, then again she's also never been in love nor is Klaus just a 'boy'.

A part of her felt pathetic for being so preoccupied with him but another part wanted to dive in and follow wherever the currents lead her.

Ten seconds remained on the clock with the Whitmore Stallions just a touchdown away from breaking that tie and winning.

Both teams' players were lined up. Tyler Lockwood yelled out the play—the players clashing into each other as he stepped back, eyeing one of his open teammates. A sharp gasp heard from the audience when he threw the ball across the field. Watching closely, in anticipation as the ball spiraled through the air and swiftly landed into his fellow werewolf's grasp. The crowd went raved, cheerleaders cheered and coaches screamed as the player dodged and blocked the opposing team, with the help of his teammates. He twirled mid run before jumping over the goal line.

There was no stopping the constant noise echoing throughout the field. The football team hugged and dumped jugs of water on their coaches as they reveled in their victory. Confetti sprayed from the dispensers while the band loudly played the victory song and the cheerleaders performed their routine. There wasn't a single person on Whitmore's side of the stadium that wasn't on a high, including Caroline who couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. Adrenaline rushing through her body like a shot of lightning—making her feel invincible. Ready to take on the world and all the scary obstacles that came with it.

Her bright baby blues lit up when she saw Klaus walking down with his friends, too slow for her liking.

By the time their routine was over Klaus was already at the bottom of the bleachers to step onto the red turf of the track. Not being able to resist any longer, the blonde witch sprinted towards him—fighting through the confetti rain as she looked at her goal ahead.

Klaus didn't realize she was charging at him until she was practically in his face. His eyes grew as he effortlessly caught her mid air, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms did the same around his neck. She squealed when he hoisted her up more so she wouldn't fall—his fingers playfully pinching her side. Neither minded at all of his two best friends who were standing directly behind him watching them like a circus show. They hadn't even kissed yet and Caroline was already feeling breathless and limp.

"Well nice to know you're happy to see me." Klaus teased, vaguely hearing the other two vampires walk away. "Congratulations on the win, love. I don't care much for the the jocks throwing balls at each other like bloody neanderthals but—"

"I love you."

\- _Pause. Rewind. Back up. Please for the love of God tell me I didn't just say that out loud..right in his face!_

Based on the undeniable look of disbelief and shock on his face, she knew her subconscious was out of luck.

This wasn't, at all, how Caroline planned to tell him nor was that even what she wanted to say when she ran up to him. She was hoping for a much more romantic setting but the excitement from the victorious game gave her the confidence she didn't think she needed tonight. All her life she wasted opportunities waiting for 'the perfect time'. No more waiting or hiding from what she wanted, and there was nothing she wanted more than Klaus Mikaelson and drowning him in her love.

She was still held up in his arms, a long pause between them filled with the rowdy bunch of fans still celebrating. People casually passing by them without a second thought.

Klaus gulped, his bottom lip trembling. "What did you say?"

Caroline had to take in a gulp herself. Hearing her heartbeat pounding through her ears with nerves shot. Her sweaty palms likely soaking his Henley and she was seconds away from telling him to put her down so she could crawl into a corner and die.

Letting out a subtle breath she finally spoke.

"I said, I—I love you." She stuttered, trapping her bottom lip under her teeth while studying his stun. "This isn't how or where I wanted to tell you and believe when I say I've thought about this a lot but when I saw you up there tonight, and when we won, I just felt this adrenaline rush like I could conquer anything including telling my boyfriend I love him for the first time and that he's the only guy I've ever felt this way about."

Klaus' mouth lips parted as he tried to determine the proper response that never came. He signaled for her to detangle from his body so she could be placed back down on her feet, feeling weak at the knees the more she spoke.

Caroline clears her throat, straightening her cheer skirt into place and tightened her high ponytail anxiously before continuing. She fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lip again.

"Look, um, I know I probably ruined what would have been a really fun night by dropping this bomb on you like this. You were probably counting on going to the hundreds of after parties and drinking yourself into next week and I'm totally butchering it, but I couldn't keep it in anymore." She paused for a brief breath after the perpetual word vomit.

"Caroline—"

"I couldn't because...because when I look at you now, all I see is the man I can't stop thinking about. Who's on my mind every second of every day, even when I'm asleep or when I'm pissed at him. Who's owned my heart since the night he recited one of my favorite Gatsby quotes to me in a condemned church." She laughed at the memory, not realizing the tears streaming down her face until she sniffled. "I see this extraordinary man who made me realize I desire for more than what this small town can offer, and gave me more in the past two months than I received in 18 years. Then feeling incomplete knowing he has no idea how deeply I feel for him."

The vampire's mouth was dry, his eyes rapidly blinking. He couldn't believe his Caroline was declaring her love for him on the track field with hundreds of people still around.

"Car—Caroline, I—"

She shook her head. "You don't have to say it back. I don't want you to if you don't mean it, and I know tonight you wouldn't. And that's okay, really. This isn't some kind of ultimatum. Whatever you feel or don't feel doesn't change the fact that I'm stupidly, unashamedly and head over heels in love with you, Klaus Mikaelson."

He hated that all he could do in this moment was stand there like a deer in headlights. He hated what a coward he was for just watching her spill her guts out with nothing to give in return. Just from the way her body visibly trembled he knew how difficult this was, it would be for anybody.

\- _She just told you she loves you bloody coward, and you're just going to stand there and do nothing!_

Yes.

Klaus was completely unmoving at this point. Arms on his side and fingers twitching for a cigarette, anything to take the stress away. After everything she told him about her views on love...he never once predicted being the one taking that place in her life. He never counted on being Caroline Forbes' first love—sounded odd just thinking it.

First instinct was to run, but his feet were cemented in place he couldn't even if he wanted to.

She was beautiful, so beautiful. The most stunning young woman he's seen in all his years roaming this Earth. At another loss for words admiring the undeniable goddess standing in front of him with impatient watery eyes and shaky red lips. Who opened her heart of gold to his darkness. The amazing girl who has seen him in his most authentic form—forgiven his most vile and disturbed ways and concluded she was in love with him. Klaus was struggling to comprehend any of this, his chest tightening with every passing second knowing she was waiting for some kind of response back.

He didn't know what he was planning to say but he couldn't be more grateful than when one of the other cheerleaders called Caroline's name from the field.

The witch whipped her head around, promising she'd be over in a minute before facing the terrified vampire again.

She pressed her lips together into a sad smile, wiping her sweaty palms down her skirt. "Um, okay well I should probably get back over there. They're literally lost without me." Trying to lighten the mood as she slowly backed away from him.

Caroline didn't expect Klaus to say it back, she knew he didn't feel the same at least yet, but she didn't expect awkward silence either. She just made the scariest declaration of her young life, putting herself out there raw, bare and for his taking and he had nothing to say? Now she felt humiliated and stupid.

-_We just got back together and you're already driving him away. Great call._

The witch didn't make it far from him, for Klaus instantly grabbed her hand to pull her back to him and entrapped her in the most passionate kiss he could possibly muster. Klaus was a man of action. What he couldn't say in words he demonstrated in his actions, and for Caroline it made it more meaningful.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, fully and openly as her body melded into his. She was certain she scared him away, running their new beginning before it could even begin, but the intensity of his lips against hers proved otherwise.

He drew out a slight moan from her, squeezing her hip as he invaded more of her space. Caroline didn't provide any room of protest—encouraging him further with one hand cuffing the side of his face while the other was around his waist. They were as close as humanly possible but she craved for more, needed more of him, stunning the vampire when she unexpectedly deepened the kiss with her tongue caressing the inside of his mouth.

Klaus could feel himself wanting to indulge further with every enticing noise slipping from her sweet lips. This wasn't the response he planned, surely not the one she wanted, but it felt like the best option for now. He didn't want anymore regrets, not with Caroline or their relationship and saying those words before truly understanding their meaning would haunt him. What he did know was that the witch in his arms meant more to him than she'll ever comprehend.

Following that thought, he nipped at her bottom lip playfully before pulling away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Let me know when you're done?" He said, tucking a loose blonde strand behind her ear.

Caroline eagerly nodded with a genuine smile.

The moment he let her go, a rush of brisk cold crept up her spine as her source of warmth parted ways. She never hated her obligations more, especially after her spontaneous declaration. Now her anxiety was taking a mind of its own and forcing her to believe her relationship was now an awkward cesspool again. Klaus was now uncomfortable around her knowing how much he felt and was going to dump her at the dance tomorrow night.

-_Ugh that damn dance!_

Even more awkwardness, great.

She walked away backwards, waving him off until he was out of sight and out of mind from her horrid imagination. Him not loving her didn't mean he wouldn't eventually or that he stopped caring about her...at least she hoped that was the case.

It was freeing as well as terrifying telling Klaus how she felt. Honestly no time was a perfect time for something like this but in the heat of the moment after a football game wasn't what she had in mind. She didn't have an issue with Klaus not saying it back. He wasn't ready for that commitment and would rather him say nothing than try appeasing her.

* * *

Saturday.

The glee on Caroline's face was permanent as she pretended to understand what she was reading in her grimoire, flipping the page hands free while laying in bed on her stomach. She sat up on her elbows lazily, not obtaining any of the information—one spell after another flying over her head.

How could she focus? Her mind too preoccupied with what the night will bring to concentrate on anything else.

Tonight was the night.

The highly anticipated Homecoming dance being just a few hours away peaked her anxiety. A few changes were made to the decor but the finishing touches were literal perfection—everything she imagined it to be. The designers Klaus set up for her were just as much of geniuses as he promised, and efficient. How they managed to organize an entire dance in three days, and have time for a dress rehearsal but she was stunned.

She still couldn't believe all the effort Klaus invested in an event he usually wouldn't even care about, or attend. The way he emotionally and financially gave her more than she'd expect from anybody, much less a boyfriend. As much as she tried not to, it was difficult not to compare Klaus to her past relationships when he was constantly reminding her why he became the first person she's ever been in love with.

-_And I stupidly told him so last night like the idiot I am._

Even with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach whenever she acknowledged how she felt about him, Caroline still debated if she should've waited. Not that she purposely wanted to keep it from him but, they just reunited and were the happiest and healthiest they'd ever been and this was a major step in their relationship that they've never discussed before. He was surely overwhelmed.

She didn't expect him to say the words back but she also underestimated how hurt she'd feel when he didn't.

Klaus didn't act any differently towards her the rest of the night, actually he was acting as if it was never said. He didn't appear awkward or hesitant around her. After the game, and Caroline changing out her uniform, they met up afterwards for a small gathering off campus. All students were allowed to attend as long as they were back by curfew. They stayed for about an hour. Had a few drinks, greasy but comforting food, chatted with friends before he walked her back to her room.

Neither of them mentioned any of what transpired just an hour before, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Klaus always says he's never been more vulnerable than with her, not realizing the feeling was mutual.

The floating book flopped down onto the bed when Caroline lost her focus in the middle of her daydreams. She huffed under her breath, pulling the book back towards her to at least attempt at being productive and not thinking about her fragile love life.

"Can you believe my amateur of a tailor completely ruined my dress and still expected me to pay for it!" Katherine exclaimed while storming into their room with waving arms and a deep scowl. "You already insulted me by wasting two weeks of my precious time and now you want me to give money to your botched job? The day before my event? And humans wonder why we hate them."

Caroline sat up fully, swinging her legs around to face her flustered friend.

"Does this mean you're not going to the dance anymore?" She asked.

Katherine snickered. "That's adorable Forbes."

One of Caroline's eyebrows raised in curiosity as Katherine pranced towards her bed twirling a silver shopping bag in her hand. Her eyes glistened when her friend revealed the slick all black strapless gown hidden in the bag.

Practically hopping off the bed to admire the dress in its entirety. Observing the slit on the side with perfectly stitched red and black beading covering the top portion like a belt.

She had never seen such an extravagant garment before

"Oh my god...Kat it's gorgeous." She praised.

"I know." Katherine smirked with a shrug. "Accompanied by a red mask covered in the most exquisite of rubies. Just a little gift from a prince I met during one of many weekends of leisure in South America."

Caroline laughed. "Of course."

"I'm going to be the sexiest sinner to step foot in Whitmore's gym. Even the werewolves won't be able to resist. Might have to steal Tyler Lockwood from your list."

She winked as Caroline held her vomit.

"He's all yours." The witch cringed. "I still can't believe you managed to find a dress like this so last minute. I thought everything would be sold out?"

Katherine smirk was sinister. "I have my ways. You'd be surprised how persuasive I can be."

The last comment gave Caroline pause. "Please tell me you didn't compel yourself this dress." She closed her eyes begging, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't compel myself this dress." She recited with a straight face.

Caroline rubbed her forehead groaning. She still wasn't a fan, nor ever will be, of vampire's ability to control people's actions.

Kathrine pointed a stern finger. "Hey don't get high strung on me, we've already been through this. And don't think this gets you out of showing me your mystery dress'. "

"Nope." Caroline responded. "I already told you, and Klaus, you'll just have to wait until tonight."

She stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun."

The buzzing noise from Caroline's phone rocked her bed. Her smile slowly fell turning the phone over to look at the name on the screen.

Katherine subtly observed her friend's distress when she rejected the call.

"Trouble in paradise already?" She assumed.

"No, it's my mom." Caroline sighed. "She's been trying to get in touch with me all day."

Her eyebrow lifted as she crossed her legs sitting down. "Shady momma witch Forbes who I've probably only seen once in my life but know is an incessant bitch?"

"The one and only." Caroline confirmed, not taking any offense.

"You're not even a little curious about what she might want?"

Caroline scoffed. "I already know what she's going to say . She obviously knows my dad was in town, we talked and wanted to know what we talked about. In translation, 'what did he tell you about me'? Couldn't be more transparent."

Katherine smirked.

"Now that she's been exposed as the biggest hypocrite to walk the planet, I'm not exactly in the mood to hear any of her excuses."

The vampire's smirk grew, staring at her friend like a proud mom.

"No offense but I'm kinda in love with the new anti-witch you." Katherine praised.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not an anti-witch."

"Sweetie, you have a vampire for a best friend and for a boyfriend. You're not exactly seen as a role model."

Touché.

Caroline glared. "I love who I am. I just don't agree with all the ideologies anymore, or my mom. And um, speaking of boyfriends...I think I did something stupid last night."

Pressing her lips together nervously, Caroline wiped her sweaty palms over her sweatpants.

Katherine rubbed her forehead frustratingly. "I really can't leave you alone for one second without you getting yourself in some mess with the immortal Fabio, can I?"

Caroline scratched her bottom lip with her teeth. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so nervous to talk to Katherine about this. One of the great things about their friendship was how much they didn't judge each other anymore. Despite her own personal opinions on Klaus, she never judged his relationship with Caroline. Maybe she was fearful that the one person she did trust in with their relationship would think it was too soon; or just her own insecurities and regret giving her whiplash.

The obvious impatience written on Katherine's face intensified her anxiety.

"I told Klaus I'm in love with him." She confessed, pulling at her fingers .

Katherine's eyebrows lifted and lips formed in a straight red line.

"You what?"

"I know, I know..."

Katherine took a deep breath, trying to refrain from being judgmental.

"How, when and where? I need all the deets since apparently I missed one of our therapy sessions."

Caroline's sweaty palms rubbed together. "Last night, after the game on the track field. I don't know what came over me okay? This wasn't planned, I didn't even think of saying anything like that but...then I saw him. Being there for me, I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I wanted him to know."

"And now he does." Katherine added.

Caroline huffed. "He didn't say it back if that's what you're thinking to ask. Not that I expected it so no need trying to rub my nose in it."

"That's not what I was going to do."

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You're not that great of an actress, I can see you judging me and obviously disapprove not that you were ever a big Klaus supporter in the first place."

"Caroline—"

"You think I'm rushing into this, or I'm crazy and naive for feeling this way after we just got back together a couple of days ago and maybe I am!" She threw her hands in the air. "Maybe this will be just another mistake of mine but at that moment I didn't care. I'm in love with him, I can't change that. Now I feel like enough of an idiot already because I just shouldn't have told him at all and probably should've kept it from you too."

Katherine's mouth opened and closed, rubbing her finger underneath her bottom lip.

"I don't think you're naive or dumb Caroline, I don't." She sighed. "Look I've never allowed myself to be close to people, especially after I became a vampire. No family, friends or even exes. I didn't have that burden of caring about anyone but...I care about you, Forbes."

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together.

"The absolute hell you went through with that whole Klaus and Aurora thing was hard to watch. I know he seems to be all rehabilitated and on the right track, especially helping with the dance but I refuse to let him hurt you again. I'm not afraid to kill a Mikaelson if need be."

She softly laughed despite how emotional she felt over Katherine's overprotective words. This wasn't Caroline's first friendship but it felt like her first real one. Through everything that's happened this semester, Katherine was the only one who stayed by her side. It only took her falling in love with the wrong guy to bring her life in perspective. Naturally she wanted to go for a hug but something told her that might be a fatal mistake.

"I appreciate that Kat, really I do and...I care about you too." Caroline rewarded her friend with a smile.

The brunette vampire waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah okay enough of the soft hours. So exactly how long have you felt this way about Klaus?"

Caroline shrugged. "I didn't realize it until the night we got back together but who knows if it's been longer than that. I just hope things aren't weird between us now. We haven't really brought it up since."

"Don't. That guy is crazy about you and isn't going to ruin anything anytime soon so just focus on having a fun night tonight, which we should actually start getting ready for." Katherine hopped off the bed.

"We have like five hours."

"Are you kidding? Two of those are just for hair!" She exclaimed practically flying out the door.

* * *

Music was already booming and students were arriving decked out in their fancy dresses and suits, anticipating the night ahead. Most of them already had their masks in hand, not putting them on until they were inside the dance to be identified. There were a tray of spare masks with the variation of black, white, gold and silver in case someone didn't have one and for decoration.

An aisle of white lights with a black carpet rolling out illuminated the entrance way leading to the front entrance of the gym. Red and white paper lanterns hung overlapped each other as they hung from the ceiling—this was just for the entrance way.

Klaus stood in line, just a few people away from being first and his impatience was already at a high. He was dressed in a white button-up, black blazer with a gold rose print on each forearm and one lapel. Black slacks and dress shoes to top it off. The black mask with gold trimming clasped in his hand until he was able to tie it around his head.

Caroline didn't say what she was wearing and didn't want to give any hints, even with colors. He went in blindly but assumed she would be dressing as a saint and figured they match. For some reason he was growing nervous with the prospect of just the outdoor coordinations, wishing he didn't have to wait much longer to see her. Because Caroline was head of the Homecoming committee she had to arrive earlier, which meant Klaus had to walk in alone—well at least without his date. He saw classmates he hadn't seen since freshman year, or didn't even know were students. Either way his annoyance was increasing mainly by the pesky temporary replacement on his arm.

"You know you didn't have to tag along. I think I'm capable of arriving to a stupid dance without assistance." Klaus muttered, stepping forward in his place in line.

"For fuck sake, can you go one bloody second without complaining? I swear you act like you'll die if you don't." Rebekah snapped as they walked forward together with interlocked arms.

"Why couldn't you just come with Kol and be an annoyance together? You're good at that."

She faked a laugh. "Oh trust me Nik, any other company would be better than you. But Kol is currently with his plus one, and no we will not discuss how incredibly humiliating it is that my two ass of brothers have dates and I don't."

Klaus laughed. "No discussion needed. I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Don't be a dick." She scoffed as they finally walked inside.

They observed Rose and Trevor's handy work before giving their names at the check in table—stepping to the side when they were cleared and their arms dropped.

Klaus observed his little sister as she began tying her black embroidery mask over her head. The feather sticking on the side of the mask gave it that Rebekah flare. He could see the hurt in her frown for not having a date. She always had insecurity issues, specifically with boys and men, but Klaus didn't see it as his problem anymore. None of his family was his burden anymore but, she was still his little sister. He didn't know if Caroline's self was rubbing off on him but he didn't like it.

Klaus groaned under his breath as he forced out the words. "You do look beautiful tonight Rebekah, really."

"Yeah, sure." She brushed off, placing the mask securely on her face.

"I mean it." Klaus insisted. "Surely there will be some moronic vampire in there who will question why he didn't ask you sooner."

Her usual straight blonde hair now perfectly placed curls, sprawling over her shoulders. The perfect shade of red for her pale skin colored her lips, hazel eyes striking under her professionally done eye makeup. Black heels with red at the bottom to match the wine red high low dress with black and burgundy beading around the waist.

She stared at him in awe, throat choking up at the tender sibling moment. For the first time they felt like a family again. It was the most older brother compliment he's ever given her. This gave her hope.

Blinking away her tears that the mask thankfully hid, Rebekah cleared her throat. "Well I'll try not letting it get to my head."

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes, quickly putting on his own mask before walking through the gym doors together. The inside was just as extravagant. Chandelier lights hung, white lights trickled down from the top to look like a starry night. Red and black table cloths covered the tables filled with foods and drinks. The ice sculpture near the DJ booth, aggravating partygoers already taking selfies beside it. There were a few place settings for the sit down areas, each with red and black rose on top of the napkins.

Despite being anti-social events, even for Caroline's sake Klaus was glad he decided to come. To experience at least one high school dance in his lifetime, and it turned out to be a major success.

Katherine was practically shaking her breasts in the DJ's face, but even Klaus had to admit she looked stunning. Tyler Lockwood and his pack of furry menions were causing a scene with their obnoxious rowdy chants. Rebekah pointed out Marcel and Enzo decked out in their all black and red suits while laughing and drinking together. Klaus couldn't help but pause seeing Aurora next to them, laughing along to whatever stupid jokes they were spewing-like old times. Her little black dress and red lips made her white skin pop and a drink twirling in her hand to top it off. They hadn't spoken in what felt like months and even though he was over their arrangement he missed the friendship they once had. That they all had together. But for the sake of his relationship and self respect he knew he made the right decision, just wish it was one he didn't have to make.

Though the dance was inclusive, it was still cliquey. Vampires danced with vampires, werewolves ate with werewolves and witches only spoke amongst each other. At least they weren't trying to kill each other.

-_Speaking of witches..._

Klaus leaned down to his sister's ear. "The event's been on for 20 minutes already and I've unfortunately seen every witch except Caroline."

Rebekah was prepared to yell his ear off until she looked ahead and a smile formed.

"I don't think you need to wait much longer." She smirked.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he followed her gaze and jaw dropped.

There she was, the girl of his dreams in all her beauty and grace-her appearance not visible behind the podium.

A timid smile hung from her cherry red lips as she stood at the center of the stage. Their eyes immediately locked through their masks, heat rushing down her chest and between her legs which she had to force away to recite her welcoming speech.

The volume of the music lowered as the microphone was handed to her.

"Hello and good evening Whitmore Academy!" She greeted, smiling ear to ear from the crowd's enthusiasm. "Wow, everyone looks amazing in their dresses, suits and masks. This dance was not easy to organize, and for a minute seemed impossible but the final result could not be more rewarding. I have to thank the committee of my coven for toughing it out with me these past couple of months when I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with."

A few of the witches laughed amongst themselves in agreement.

Caroline cleared her throat before looking over at him again with glittering eyes. "I'm not trying to say a long speech because I know everyone wants to get back to dancing and fun, but I want to give credit where credit is due because if this event has taught me anything it's that it takes a village." She explained. "With that said, I also want to give a special shout out to my incredible boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson."

It felt like an out of body experience when he heard his name from the across the room. All eyes shifted between him and the stage. Hew was glad to be wearing a mask to hide the vulnerability covering his eyes. Rebekah murmured something in his ear but he didn't even hear, to fixated on the girl on stage.

"He saved the day when all hope was lost, by recruiting his vampire faction and outside resources to assist on an event that had nothing to do with them but he did it for me. I'll never forget that." Caroline's bottom lip slightly trembled and Klaus could feel his own emotions bottling up in his throat. He remembered the days when she didn't even want to admit they were friends and now she never wasted a moment reminding people he's her boyfriend.

"Enjoy your night everybody, oh and don't forget to submit your last ballots for Homecoming King and Queen. Last call is in 30 minutes!"

She skipped off the stage, placing the mic down on the podium and fixing herself up before finding Klaus in the crowd again. Accepting all the praises being thrown at her from the fellow students as she walked through.

The vampire swallowed as she made her way to him, suddenly feeling like a boy going on his first date. Caroline's curls were fluffier and enhanced gold. The black and gold lace corset dress hugged her body in the most delicious way. Cleavage was subtle but still appear to his hungry gaze especially with the distracting black ribbon tied at the breast area. The tulle skirt was cute but also incredibly sexy, short enough to elongate her already long legs along with the close toed black strappy heels. Her mask was already on her face, sequined red with rhinestones to perfect the look.

He truly underestimated how she could outdo her own beauty.

She was chewing on her bottom lip when they were finally face to face. Already feeling awkward standing between two lovebirds, Rebekah spewed here compliments before escorting herself to the punch bowl.

"Nice speech." Klaus blurted, trying not to come off pervy by ogling her ravishing attire.

"Seemed fitting, and I meant _every_ word." She said with an assuring smile that Klaus reciprocated.

"In other news, I see we didn't even need to coordinate outfits to still match with each other. I'm impressed." He joked

Caroline twisted her lips. "We are getting scarily good at knowing each other so well."

He nodded, the familiar but uncomfortable nerves returning in full force as he was at a loss of what he could possibly say that satisfied how he was really feeling.

"Love, I must say you look absolutely radiant tonight—I mean you always look radiant but I just...my apologies. You, um..." He sighed nervously. "Suffice to say I don't think there's enough words, or any that could equate." Klaus stammered his words horribly but Caroline found it chanting and empowering.

Her cheeks flared into a harsh pink blush.

"Thank you...you look extremely handsome. I love the suit. It's different for you."

"You mean not boring?" He teased.

"I didn't say that." She shrugged.

"But I knew you were thinking about it."

Caroline giggled before her eyes roamed around the full room. She couldn't help but tear up at how amazing the final project was and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. After stressing for months and nearly canceling the week of, it was surreal that the night was finally here.

"I still can't believe this dance really happened." She meant to say to herself but Klaus overheard and his lips turned upwards.

He stuck his hand out to her when a slow song began to play and everyone circulated on the dance floor.

"Might as well start our night off with a dance, haven't had one in ages." Klaus proposed.

Caroline bit her smiling lip as she placed her hand in his as their blue-eyes gaze locked. Caroline allowed him to lead her towards the middle of the diamond shaped dance floor. His thumb caressed her knuckles intimately. Her soft laugh that only she could hear as he twirled her once before pulling her against him.

The first time she took his hand was the night she realized this was someone she couldn't be friends with because of her conflicting feelings for him. Having to sneak away from their supernatural bubble just to share air without anyone knowing.

"Look at that, she dances. I didn't even have to beg this time." Klaus teased while Caroline scoffed a reply.

Both laughing at the memory that wasn't so long ago.

That night of the music festival was a tale of clarity and uncertainty, of an involved witch realizing she was falling for a menacing vampire. A night that changed her life and everything she thought she knew.

Chest to chest. Forehead to forehead. Smile to smile.

Even with hundreds of their classmates invading they only noticed each other. Feeling safe in one another's arms as they swayed to the slow song surrounding the room. Fingers interlocked together, while his other hand rested on her lower back and hers on his bicep.

Caroline's brain was still trying to grasp what a success the dance became and it was literally everything she wanted it to be. Her entire high school career she's been looking forward to this specific night. Prepared to outshine all the witch factions before her's and prove her coven was the best Whitmore's ever seen.

She always had to be the best, and for 18 years that was all that mattered. Staring up at her dance partner, with the doest of eyes, she was now living for so much more.

"You seem starstruck, love." Klaus smiled.

Caroline sniffled. "I'm just happy. Still in disbelief, of this dance and...everything. I was ready to accept my defeat, cancel the event and let my reputation go with it but then you happened. You made all of this happen, for me. None of this would have been possible without you Klaus and I'll never be able to thank you enough, or make it up to you which makes me feel incompetent and—"

"Stop. You don't need to make anything up to me, understand?" Klaus expressed with knitted eyebrows and a hard face.

"Klaus—"

"No, Caroline." Klaus said sternly. "I don't want you to think I expect anything every time I do something for you. I'm not that selfish man you once knew. Hell, if anything helping you with this dance was more of me making it up to you, after everything. I'm lucky that you're even letting me touch you right now."

Caroline shook her head, biting her lip to suppress the tear ducts forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't want to keep bringing up the past."

"Neither do I, but we can't pretend it didn't happen either." He said.

Oh how she wished she could, nearly combusted from just seeing Aurora's name on the attending list. That was the darkest moment in their relationship but also their breakthrough. She didn't know whether to be devastated or grateful.

Klaus lightly squeezed her back. "I'm sorry, and I'll be sorry for the rest of my days. Every time I think about how close I came to ruining the best thing that's ever happened to me I have to remind myself so I never get there again, and I won't. I promise."

Her smile appeared with a sniffle, taking in his blue eyes screaming more apologies to her face.

"I know." She said holding both sides of his face between her hands.

Caroline knew he wasn't the same person from a month ago, not even two weeks ago—neither was she. So much has happened and even more has even been said. Then to now felt like lifetimes apart.

Through it all: the ostracized by their classmates, losing her coven, friends, opportunities, suspicious moms, bitter exes and secrets. With every obstacle delaying their secure freedom of happiness, they finally made it.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it, leaving a sweet kiss on the exposed flesh before turning her head to rest on his shoulder. Closing her eyes as she escaped into his comfort, not wanting to feel anything else than this.

The music continued playing as did their swaying. Felt like they were the only two in the room with the spotlight beaming down on them.

Klaus inhaled the scent of her hair, rubbing up and down her spine as he squeezed her even closer. Close just didn't feel close enough anymore, like he would die without her touch—honestly a part of him believed it to be true. Purring at the innocent way she played with the curls hanging over his neck.

This witch, this girl—magnificent girl—was home. His home. She was refuge and salvation where he felt safe and loved. She brought selflessness and trust into his dark world of lies and deceit. To think just a few days ago their future was so bleak and uncertain, and in the end she still found it in her heart to forgive and love him just as wholeheartedly.

Love.

She told him she loved him for the first time and he didn't have a response for her, still didn't. Not enough words could pinpoint what he felt. He never experienced being in love, didn't know what to expect and never thought he would even be in the position for it to be possible, but what he had with Caroline felt bigger than life.

When he pulled his face away it signaled for her to look up at him. She appeared puzzled but not concerned, too encased by his affectionate stare that held more weight than usual. Her hands still in his hair and his still burning a hole in her back. They were both experiencing the same magnetic pull towards each other. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his full lips as he did the same to her. Overpowered by love, lust and everything in between they both couldn't handle the restraint any longer.

Making the first move, Klaus cradled one side of her face to bring his lips down to hers. Both sighed into the passionate but soft kiss, pulling at each other so there was no more space between them. She breathed him in, tugging at his dark blonde curls to intensify the kiss. Their bodies being pushed tighter together as if it was possible. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, it was never enough.

His thumb grazed her cheek as his tongue caressed the inside of her mouth. He teased her for a while, tracing her bottom lip and peppering sweet kisses on her pouty lips. Smirking at the whines of disapproval he gave into her silent demands. Their tongues fought, explored, reveled and tasted each other in the most authentic way. Hips subtly grinding against each other as the kiss prolonged into a deeper exchange of teeth and tongue. Caroline's moans swallowed by his demanding mouth and she never felt so consumed.

This was the fiery passion she read about and longed for, the kind of passion to sweep her off her feet with little effort. To be completely overtaken by another and surrender yourself to their hold. It was exciting and terrifying but that's been her entire experience with Klaus.

She wanted more, needed more than the heavenly attention he was already giving her. The thought oozed a warm feeling to her aching core, feeling the obvious growth of his member pressing against her.

Again, exciting and terrifying.

Caroline left a lingering kiss on his bottom lip before pulling away. Her lips swollen and gaze stormy as she looked at Klaus who was in the same shape. Suddenly embarrassed realizing they were engaged in a heated make out session in the middle of the dance floor. At their school dance. In front of everyone.

Thankfully they all seemed to be too entranced by their own company to pay them any mind. Not that Caroline necessarily cared at that point because in this moment she just didn't want him to stop.

An eager Caroline leaned on her tippy toes so her lips could reach his ear. "Let's get out of here?"

A stunned Klaus gave her a questioning look. "Leaving your own dance before it even begins? Thought you'd want to be here to accept your crown."

Her lips pursed. "Never thought I'd say it but I couldn't care less about being homecoming queen."

Dropping her arms from around his neck, Caroline took his hand again and mischievously led them off the dance floor and towards the exit with Klaus hot on her heels.

* * *

The residence halls were quiet and empty as they finally approached Caroline's room. They could still hear the blaring music from the gym and Caroline never thought she'd skip out on her own event; she never did. Especially one this important to her, but the hot hand loving her waist as she unlocked the door made her obligations fade. Just him touching her like this was too sensitive, too much.

Finally opening the door, she could feel her head already trying to talk her out of what her heart wanted. She shook her head, taking a deep breath before throwing the keys on her desk and turning to face him again.

Just his presence brought on the deepest smile.

"Caroline Forbes, what are you up to?" He asked suggestively while closing the door behind him.

She giggled, still maintaining their distance as she looked over at her bookshelf and instantly spotting her weathering copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Memories crashing over. How she's read the quotes in that book endless times and never imagining so soon in her own life she'd experience it.

Klaus' gaze followed her's, finding his sketchbook sticking out from under her other books.

"I see you're still holding my prized possession captive." He said, matching her grin with his.

"Well I sorta needed a minute to think, after skimming through those last 20 pages you mentioned..."

-_Shit._

Klaus gulped, completely forgetting that major last detail and suddenly feeling nervous at her reaction.

"Caroline. I can explain-"

"You drew me...you drew me a lot, actually." She rubbed her lips together, tucking a curl behind her ear.

After looking through the endless pages of Klaus' trauma, Caroline finally peered into the 'not so bleak' section only to now find endless pictures of her instead. The first drawing, she was sitting down dressed in her cheer uniform with her knees tucked against her chest with a saddened face. Flipping a few more drawings were of her again, and she was smiling—a bright fake smile that she was all too familiar with. Another one where she was staring directly at the artist, a soft gaze meant only for him as she stood there with her arms covering her bra and panties clad body from their half drunken tryst.

Pages and pages, drawing after drawing was more depictions. It was overwhelming. He captured her so beautifully on paper, outlining her every flaw and adoring them with the attention of his pencil. Every detail was precise, whether it was the ease on her face from being in his arms as they slept, or the tears she shed for being told she wasn't good enough by her mother. Concentrating on her ups as much as her downs.

No one had ever seen her so raw and of circumstances were different it would be a much creepier tone. Caroline realized a lot of the sketches were before their senior year, which meant before they were even on an acquaintance level. It sparked her already roaming curiosity.

"How long?" She asked, staring at his apprehensive glare.

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck while the other hand twirled in his pants pocket. Suddenly feeling nauseous. He couldn't tell whether she was upset or not.

"Since last year." He admitted.

Caroline gasped.

"I know we weren't even acquaintances back then and you probably feel uncomfortable now and I'm sorry about that. But..."

"But what?"

The corners of his lips twitched. "But you fascinated me, Caroline. I sat on the bleachers during your practices almost everyday, sitting at the lunch tables across from your's, standing around in the hallway or sitting in the library. Everyday I saw it on your face, what a sad girl you really were. How you managed to mask your sorrow so effortlessly without anyone being the wiser, it intrigued me. I was curious as to why. What did the princess have to be sad about? What could possibly go wrong in her glass castle of quarterback boyfriends and rainbows? What kind of trauma could she endure? I was itching to know what made Caroline Forbes tick, and at the time the drawings were my only connection to you. I wanted to know you without knowing you. It was wrong and I'm sorry for overstepping."

He looked remorseful and worried, fearing that the revelation ruined their whole night and wished he never mentioned it in the first place.

Though she was taken aback by the fact that he's been watching her longer than she's been watching him, the pictures were stunning. Browsing through them brought back a lot of moments she wanted to bury, except the ones that involved him of course. Even before now Klaus was the only one who saw her, the real her. From a distance and never muttering a single word to each other he knew she was hurting while all the people around her didn't.

Maybe she should be more creeped out by him secretly using her as a muse but she genuinely wasn't, if anything it had the opposite effect. Making her heart swell again the longer they stood in silence.

Biting her lip nervously, their eyes never parted as Caroline kicked off her heels and began unzipping her dress. Klaus could do nothing but stand there and simply watched her strip down. He gulped as the garment shimmied down her torso, exposing her strapless black bra and a matching pair of black panties. Lace material and clinging onto her ivory skin hypnotically. She stepped out of it, disregarding it carelessly at her feet. Klaus' mouth was dry and his bow tie suddenly felt too tight around his neck as she removed her jewelry to place it on her nightstand. He didn't know what to do besides stand there and wait for her to make the next move. They were standing on opposite sides of the room with a comfortable silence between them—he was still fully clothed and in awe.

This wasn't the first time Klaus has seen her half naked state but it was no less a stunning sight. Relieved how comfortable she seemed this time, not covering up or hiding her body from him. Her curls flowed down her back and over her shoulders.

A blonde goddess in the most modest form.

The last thing Klaus was expecting was Caroline stripping down and walking towards him, slowly. An audible gulp bounced in his throat when unsure of what she was planning and planting himself in place when she was in front of his face. Eyes searching for his before lowering to his luscious parted lips.

Her name died on his lips as she crushed their bodies together and pulled him in for a deep kiss, stealing away his hesitations or further questions. The initial kiss was mild, simply enjoying the feel of her lips massaging his. He was addicting in every way but especially when embraced in a molting lip lock. Caroline could kiss him all day and be satisfied. It was obvious she was taking the lead in this tryst, this was her moment to have and Klaus was not standing in the way of it. The last thing he wanted to do was jump to any conclusion, but he certainly didn't want to stop.

So much passion and longing radiating through this one kiss it made him lightheaded, reciprocating with just as much impatience. Melting into her comforting touch as her hands held both sides of his face, deepening the kiss with her sultry tongue sneaking into his mouth. Klaus' arms secured around her bare torso, eliciting a low whimper from the witch who was already withering in his embrace. Tongues caressing each other's so fondly it made them crave more—grabbing onto each other like they were afraid one would disappear.

They were a standing mess of limbs as they desperately clinged onto each other. His clothed chest brushing her half naked one, arousing her nipples confined by the bra. Their lower regions rubbing against each other to add onto the agonizing friction both couldn't get enough of. Klaus was feeling feverish—hot and antsy—as their kisses grew more greedy and the flames ignited on overdrive. Wanting her to take her time but feeling himself slipping through the cracks of control.

His growl seeped into her mouth and the rough way he grabbed a chunk of her hair turned her on immensely, moaning from the pleasurable pain of his fangs grazing her bottom lip. She whimpered at the sharp intrusion but wholeheartedly welcomed it, even at the faintest taste of her blood lingering on his tongue. She didn't even care about the open wound as their demanding kisses resumed and her own self control began to waver.

Her wandering hands pawed at his dress shirt, needing to feel his skin on her's. Untying the bow tie and flicking off each button with equal need. The white shirt fell over his arms before it to the ground. Caroline gradually departed, observing his lean and tone figure. Licking her lips while appreciating the view she so deeply missed.

-_Why is he so sexy?_

It was upsetting how good he looked no matter if he was fully clothed or not. Noticing the browned scars that left her wondering the first time she saw them, and now knowing the brutal truth behind each made her chest clench—realizing how far they've come as a couple as well.

She lightly traced the intriguing tattoo displayed on the left side of his chest with her index finger, never wasting a second admiring him. Feeling his eyes boring into her flesh. Both their chests red and heaving from the teasing touches they were growing bored of.

Wounding her fingers in his curls, Caroline dragged him down for a hungry kiss that Klaus was more than willing to accept. Groaning at the way she harshly pulled at his hair without any reservation.

He loved when she did that.

She shivered at his cold chest igniting her warm skin as they pressed up against each other. The chills flowed throughout her body from her spine to her foot toes. Lips still attached as Klaus carefully walked them backwards until the back of Caroline's legs hit her bed. She moaned appreciatively when his hands slid down her backside, squeezing her buttocks before lifting her body up around his torso.

His tongue outlining her lips as they gracefully fell back onto the soft mattress—his hard body resting between her milky thighs. Their pulsing lips never parted through the whole ordeal and only grew messier with time. One of his strong hands caressed her thigh as he lifted it more up his torso and spread her wider while the other caressed her face and chest. His touches were subtle but effective—remembering the first time he touched her this way and how she didn't want him to stop. Everything about her needed him.

Tugging on his hair harder as his hips ground into her's, eliciting purrs and moans from the witch who was taking it all in. The friction forming from his pants rubbing against the center of her thin panties was too much. Caroline felt lightheaded, breathless and already sated from the overwhelming need he invoked within her just from his presence alone.

Neither worried about the possibility of one of her roommates walking in, the damn Headmistress could storm in guns blazing and it still wouldn't drag them away from this bliss.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned in his mouth, clawing at his bare back to bring him closer and bulking her hips up to meet him in perfect rhythm.

Her soft voice contradicting her sinful demands.

She wanted more, so much more. Aching and craving all the passion only he was able to push within her.

Klaus could sense it even before her verbal pleas but he needed to know. If they didn't stop now they were going to cross that fragile line—no more close calls. This would be a night they couldn't take back, not that he would want to but this was for her comfort. He needed to know this was exactly what she wanted—that he was what she really wanted.

He sweetly kissed her lips before pulling away, rolling his forehead against hers then looking down at the irresistible temptress staring back at him.

God, was she a sight.

Blue eyes a stormy blue sea, sprawled blonde curls forming a halo on her pillow and pink lips pink and swollen from their aggressive kissing. Never has he witnessed anyone more entrapping, and she chose him.

Tracing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip seductively, lifting her chin so their gazes bored into the other. He took in her soft gasp when his blue eyes were replaced with red ones-black outlining the already intimidating color-and his fangs hung over his now redder lips. Displaying himself in his most authentic form.

She stared up at him with adoration and desire, boldly bringing her hands to both sides of his face and resting her thumbs underneath both his eyes.

Caroline frowned when Klaus attempted to shake his face back to 'normal', immediately grabbing his face in her hands.

"Don't do that, don't hide from me." She pleaded.

Seeing Klaus' vampire face for the first time was an indescribable experience—wholesome—and she never wanted him to be ashamed of who he is, especially when with her.

Klaus's eyelids lowered as he relaxed into her faint touches adoring the black veins spiraling down his cheeks. The features he once resented but were now loved by another.

Worshipping him this way benefited them both, for Klaus to feel accepted and for her own personal pleasure. He was the most magnificent and beautiful creature she's ever seen and that wasn't changing. Caroline knew without a doubt in her mind she was never going to feel this complete with anyone else for the rest of her life. No one will ever have her heart the way he does and she wouldn't allow it.

A tear fell down as her smile widened before tipping her head upwards to capture his lips for another kiss. This one more tamed and sweet as they thoroughly consumed each other. Memorizing their mutual taste. He flinched when Caroline sucked on one of his fangs lightly while her fingers continued wandering his facial features.

She felt his hand venture from her leg to the hem of her black panties, shivering at his fingertips teasing the lacy martial.

Klaus released her lips, not giving her time to pout for he already kissed her cheek then down her neck with determination.

Caroline squirmed underneath him as his feather light kisses began to win her over. Eyes fluttered shut and a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips. Her fingers finding home in his hair again as she kept him close through the gentle assault he performed down her throat. The kissing transitioned to sucking and sucking gravitated you licking and the cycle continued for what felt like forever.

Her heart pounded in her chest relentlessly at the feel of him attempting to peel the undergarment from her body in the gentlest stride.

-_This is really happening..._

"Klaus..." The way she moaned his name only urged him further, and the least rational side of her didn't want to disturb.

-_No, you need to be rational about this_.

Enjoying one more second of serenity, she pushed him against his chest so he could stop.

His face automatically hardened and eyes narrowed. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked

Her head feverishly shook side to side, nibbling her bottom lip again as her cheeks blushed. "Sorry…"

Klaus sighed, a closed lip smile on his face while caressing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What do you want, Caroline?" He asked in an airy voice.

Throughout their entire relationship it felt like this had been a frequent question for her. What did she want?

Her answer used to be so simple and certain, now she had a new want almost everyday. A new desire or prospect, but even with that said the one constant in her plans was Klaus.

She wanted the man and the beast and all the other complications that came along that intensified her already burning love.

Licking her quivering bottom lip, she lifted her body to unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor. Her chest rising up and down as she forced herself not to cover up—blushing at the curse word under his breath.

Caroline was thrown off by the way Klaus was looking at her. The usual dark lust in his eyes was replaced with something softer, more delicate and ramming straight to her heart at full speed.

Of all the times Klaus imagined this night, this moment of her allowing him to see her body in all its glory, none of his fantasies compared to reality.

Klaus froze in the embrace of the beautiful witch. Even though he had a feeling where this evening was going, he was still stunned. He had never been anyone's first intimate partner, or at least never cared to ask. The people he fucked in the past we're just that, a quick fuck. One night, one evening or just one hour of no attachment or commitment before they met death at his hands.

Now here he was years later with someone he would risk his life for, give everything to even if it meant he was left with nothing.

"Do you, um—do we need a condom or something?" She asked nervously.

Klaus smirked. "Another perk of being the undead, we don't need to worry about any of that."

Caroline rewarded him with a soft laugh and hesitant smile that he quickly took note of.

"Hey," His words fanned her face as his index finger lifted her chin, "if you're having any doubts at all we don't have to do anything. I mean it."

Caroline bit down on her lip while shaking her head.

"No, no it's just surreal being with you. But I've never been more sure about anything in my life and I trust you, I want you." She declared and his smile back was more than rewarding.

The longer their eyes bored into each other's, the more sure Caroline was in her decision.

She was meant to fall into his life five years ago, he was meant to be in her class and they were meant to fall in love. The oddest of pairs wound up being the blueprint of what each other were looking for; acceptance and unconditional love.

Tilting her head up to press her lips against his, missing the pressure of his full ones embracing her. Caroline shook in anticipation, moaning against him when his tongue immensely found hers—danced an oral tango. Their mouths moved together as one, filling each other with the endless spark.

His hand wound in her hair as he pulled her body closer to his, causing her to feel his awakened erection against her stomach begging to be released.

He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to give her neck the proper pleasurable treatment with his teeth. Caroline squirmed as his mouth descended even lower, planting kisses over her chest and down to her breast. Not even giving her a warning before his lips trapped a nipple while his free hand tended to the other. Reveling in the thrashing of her body while he licked and fondled her delicate mounds.

"Fuck...Klaus." Caroline groaned, tugging at his curls to keep him pressed against her chest as tight as possible.

Her pleas only urged him further, blowing cold air over the wet nub for a tortuous sensation before licking at it again.

The pleasure was indescribable—his mouth sinful in every best way. She had never felt so energized and wound up, like one more push and she'd snap. The twisted part was how badly she wanted him to do exactly that.

"You're so soft." Klaus whispered after popping the nipple out his mouth, proud to see its now pointy form.

Caroline was already a panting mess from the moment they kissed on the dance floor, intaking a huge breath as he scooted lower on the bed and down her body. Through hooded eyes, she looked down to carefully observe his red lips ghosting over her flat belly—too involved to initially realize he was staring directly back at her.

Klaus darkly chuckled when her shifty eyes met his. "It's okay. I want you to watch what I'm doing to you."

His voice so sultry and slick it made her limbs tremble.

She licked her dry lips as he proceeded to leave a circle of kisses around her stomach. Her hips thrusting forward from the chilling feel of his tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Her eyes grew when his fingers hooked into her black panties, slowly pulling them down her long legs.

Caroline lied there, naked and completely on display for his adoration. Shockingly enough she wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought she'd be.

The hungry glare in his eyes all too familiar which stirred Caroline's anticipation. Remembering how heavenly his mouth felt against her throbbing core as he separated her thighs and kissing between them, teasing where she wanted him most blowing at her wetness.

Reaching for anything, her hands gripped the sheets for dear life at the faintest touch of his tongue taunting the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh god!" Caroline gasped, back bowing off the bed as he lapped his tongue around her lovingly. Her eyes screwed shut as she surrendered her self control and wanted him to show her no mercy.

Incoherent words escaped her thin lips, struggling to find the words while withering at his dirty ones. Cursing sharply when she felt him insert one finger inside while his tongue triggered the clit.

He loved pleasuring her this way and she certainly wasn't opposed. The unique and intoxicating taste of her dripping cunt was Klaus' undoing as it flowed into his mouth effortlessly.

Managing to open her eyes, slightly, Caroline looked down at the gorgeous man pleasuring her with a mouthful of her tangy dew. Felt like hours had flown by from his relentless attention, making her toes curl and knot in her stomach snap.

There wasn't more Caroline felt she could take without having more of him. Luckily Klaus shared her impatience, leaving an open mouthed kiss on her pussy before kissing his way back up her body until his face was leveled with hers. Kissing her lips sweetly before licking inside her mouth so she could taste herself on his tongue. Caroline moaned from the erotic action, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and licking over his bottom lip hungrily—growing more desperate and impatient the longer the finale prolonged.

"Please..." She begged, slipping her hands between their bodies to undo the button and zipper of his dress pants.

Klaus sighed in relief, his groin appreciating the breather but her sudden dominance gave him whiplash.

"Are you sure—"

Her head nodded frantically. "Yes, I'm sure." She said with another frenzied kiss. Clawing at his scalp before aiming for his rippled back, loving the feel of his muscles contracting underneath her delicate fingertips.

Eventually Caroline pulled at the flap of his pants and eased them down over his hips but felt no other material underneath —honestly she wasn't too surprised he went commando.

They both shivered and lips parted at the feel of their bare skins touching for the first time.

Klaus kicked the remainder of his pants off when they reached his ankles, leaving them both in the nude.

Caroline licked her lips as she scanned his toned body eagerly. Wanting to lick every ridge of his abdomen leading up to his tattoos. How could one person be so hot and just...perfect? The thickness of his cock gave her an initial pause, mainly because it was the first time she'd ever seen one in person, just staring at her in its ugly glory—not to mention the intimidating size.

-_Is that supposed to fit inside of me?_

Her thoughts began to rattle in her head again, forcing herself not to overthink.

Everything seemed to be happening too fast but not fast enough. As intimidating as his naked form was, Caroline knew what worlds it could take her to and she was all too eager to find out.

Caroline always had specific expectations for her first time having sex. It would be after graduation, with Tyler who'd she eventually fall in love with in a luxurious bed in whatever lavish shelter he would provide for their future. Yet here she was—still in high school, with Klaus Mikaelson on the twin sized bed in her dorm room and nothing felt more perfect.

Their lips hovered but didn't touch as they took a second to just look at each other. Unwavering care and love exuded between both their gazes, now rods needed but it said so much. Klaus pulled a strand of hair from her face to tuck behind her ear to perfect the imperfection, grazing his finger down her cheek before kissing her lips lightly.

He couldn't say those three words back to her, not yet, but the way he felt about her ran deep into his dark core. After 500 years of loneliness and deceit Klaus had no idea how love was supposed to feel, but it didn't define this moment; it couldn't. Nothing known to man could ever properly describe how much this enchanting witch made him feel, but he'd give a lifetime figuring it out

Kissing her lips again, followed by her cheek and nose cutely. It was the sweetest display of affection from the whole night making Caroline's heart melt.

Nosing their noses together, he sighed. "Can you say it again, please?"

Caroline didn't need to ask for clarification on what he meant but nearly shed a tear at his strained request. He needed the reassurance, he needed to know this was what she wanted and that she was staying true to her values. And she was more than willing to say it to him for the rest of her life.

She grinned up at him with water filled eyes and her palm on his cheek.

"I—I love you Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline said, fighting away her happy tears. "I love you so much."

Klaus' stomach clenched, but returned her grin as he bent down for another kiss. Being loved by the most important person in your life was a level of euphoria Klaus only just acquired a taste for.

His finger slips down between her parted legs, still kissing her as he felt the moisture at the center of her just if she was ready.

"Just relax, love." Klaus encouraged when her nether walls clenched around his finger. "It will feel uncomfortable at first but remaining tense will only prolong it. So just relax…"

Why was this the first time his words weren't comforting, when she needed it the most? The warning was appreciated but she was kinda freaking out. Not that Caroline didn't already hear hundreds of horror stories about losing your virginity, knowing she was seconds from it herself put things in perspective. How long does the discomfort last? Will he be gentle? Is the pain agonizing? What if Bonnie and Katherine walk in mid way? Is this going to change their relationship for better or worse.

Caroline took subtle deep breaths to ease her mind and body as Klaus pulled his finger out of her.

"If at any point you begin feeling unsure or simply don't want to anymore you need to tell me. I don't care how far along we are, you stop me immediately do you understand? I need to trust that you'll be honest with me Caroline." He gently said staring straight into her eyes

Caroline nodded with a gulp. "I will, I promise."

Klaus situated himself between her legs, wrapping her legs around his torso. He could sense her nerves running on overdrive as the tip of him rubbed her entrance, but he tried to calm her the best he could with reassuring kisses and words. Molding their lips together for a deep kiss as he penetrated himself inside of her.

Her body shook and she gasped loudly at the intrusion. Breaking the kiss to lean her head back onto the pillow with eyes pinched shut, trying to adjust to the foreign feeling of being so full. It was uncomfortable but it hurt quite a bit too the more he gradually pushed himself in deeper.

"Fuck..." Klaus groaned at the slickness of her vaginal walls clamping around his pulsing rod already tempted to lose himself.

"Are you-are you okay?" He asked in a strained tone.

Caroline nodded, eyes still closed as she tried to find her voice. "Yea—yeah." Nodding for him to move.

Taking her permission Klaus kissed her lips hungrily as he pushed completely inside of her, swallowing her gasp. The pain persisted as he pulled out then rammed back into her tight hole as slow as he could manage. Caroline gripped onto his biceps, squeezing them roughly as she directed her discomfort onto her hold. Klaus planted kisses all over from her cheek to nose to throat, trying to comfort her the best he could while also refraining from burying himself in her smoldering heat.

She'll never know how sensational she felt wrapped around him in the most intimate position. Each time he rolled his hips into hers his entire body shuttered and her moans increased.

He kissed the few tears lingering down, whispering against her skin about how good she was doing and how much he cared for her. Propping himself up on one hand beside her head while the other kneaded her aching breasts, giving each equal amount of his attention. Only briefly was Caroline distracted from the pain as she hummed from his talented hands working her body.

Caroline's eyes fluttered and she watched him in fascination. His arm muscles contracting under her fingertips and jaw tightening with every thrust. Knowing he was falling apart simply from her blinded her pain as she concentrated on only him and what he was doing to her. His nose brushed her cheek before their lips reconnected briefly for a kiss, feeling his staggered breath fanning her damp skin.

"You're so beautiful. You're everything..." Klaus' voice raspy, lifting her leg higher around his torso for better access.

She winced at the slight shift in position but welcomed it all. She'd take the pain and discomfort as many times allowed if it meant they would experience this again together.

Caroline didn't know if she and Klaus were forever, hell, she didn't even know if they would make it to graduation. The future was irrelevant when the present was so bright—when her beaming love was so loud. He was the one who taught her how to live in the moment, and right now he was all she needed.

Soon she felt herself slowly moving along with him, bucking her hips up but still letting him lead the dance. A whispered 'I love you' flowed from her lips onto his neck as she repeatedly kissed and bit the flesh there. This was the most intimate she's been with anyone and mentally thanked herself uncontrollably for deciding to wait. To be patient when finding love and finding it in him.

"Caroline." Klaus moaned, and she never heard something so sexy. His lips were everywhere, loving her chest, and it made the witch purr in bliss.

The discomfort remained but the pain completely subsided, as his thrusts grew rougher and more antsy. She was already feverish, bring louder than intended and being grateful majority of students were in the gym. Where they were dancing and hearing the announcement of Homecoming royalty, while the man she loved was making love to her.

Caroline could feel Klaus restraining his movements, fighting off his supernatural speed and stamina for her. Surely he was used to engaging in hard and fast sex but slow and sensual was clearly underrated. She appreciated how attentive and patient he was being, making a mental note to thank him during the next time.

He groaned feeling her vaginal walls clamp around him, the unwound wires in her stomach ready to snap and the intensive girl of her toes signaled she was close. Just a push of stimulation.

Klaus kissed her nose so she'd open her eyes to stare directly into his and the emotion his amber orbs possessed striking a bolt into her soul.

His hand carefully sought between their joined bodies aiming for her overly sensitive clit.

"Come for me. I need you to come for me, love." His gentle demand made her gasp when his thumb vigorously rubbed and pressed at the throbbing nub.

Caroline grabbed onto his back, pulling him closer to reach her peak as she thrashed against the pillow, mouth shaped like an 'O' and body overheating. She knew her release was on the horizon, could practically taste it. Klaus's ragged breathing and sloppy kisses indicated he wasn't far off either.

"Oh my—Klaus!" She cried out in response, her nails digging into his skin as he sank inside her a few more times determinedly as their mouths grew messy and passionate slanted over each other.

A couple thrusts later and she was flying over the edge of pure euphoria. The waves of pleasure hit her like an abrupt current. Hot white bliss colored her vision as it was all cake craving down on her at once. Panting heavily in his ear, Caroline left kisses from his neck to earlobe as he continued rubbing her clit through the orgasm.

Klaus then reached his own climax with a final pump between her nether lips. Spent and content, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder leaving a sweet kiss on her sweaty skin.

They remained there for a minute, panting heavily while wrapped in each other's arms and basking in the afterglow of their post-sex haze.

Caroline just held him as both their breathing patterns began to normalize a bit, running the events of tonight through her head and never panning on it ending with her and Klaus in bed.

A small smile played on her lips as she realized she was no longer a virgin. The experience was nothing like she expected—it was better. Maybe it was because she was doing it with someone she loved but she pitied her friends for never having anything good to say about their sexual moments. Nothing she and Klaus did was horrific or traumatic, nothing she wanted to gossip about yet. This was their moment that she wanted just for the two of them for the night.

She licked her lips analyzing the beautifully flawed man kissing the top of her breasts. Something just seemed different between them already, more intimate and trusting.

Klaus lifted his head to look down at her with those brilliant blue eyes. He was still nuzzled inside of her and frankly she was a bit afraid for him to leave his spot.

Much to her dismay, they simultaneously hissed when Klaus pulled out of her and Caroline already hated feeling so empty. There was a dull ache between her legs so she kept them open for a while longer as Klaus rolled to his side and blanketed their naked bodies with her comforter.

-_Great now I need to remember to do laundry now._

His arm around her waist pulled her closer to him where the only barrier was the sheets.

"Hi." Caroline was the first to speak, combing her fingers through his wild golden curls.

Klaus lightly moaned at the affection, pecking her lips and rubbing her nose with his as reward.

"Hi." He grinned. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

She wanted to laugh at how concerned he sounded because he had no idea all the dirty thoughts brewing in her head. But she appreciated it nonetheless.

Caroline exhaled, still toying with his hair. "I'm fine, better than fine just a little sore."

"Do you regret it, you know, me being your first time?" He asked hesitantly.

"Never." She confirmed. "It was everything I wanted it to be. I wanted to experience this with you Klaus. There's nothing I regret."

Klaus nodded, turning his head to kiss her wrist. Always craving her reassurance.

She muffled a few giggles at his ticklish facial hair brushing her skin. "How was it for you—I mean how was I since you've never been with a virgin before?"

His eyebrows lifted. "Honestly? The best I've ever had. And before you try to fight me on this, I didn't care about any of the people from my past. They were nothing more than passing time. I didn't want anything from them besides what they could give me. Destined for a lonely immortal life. Lo and behold I was just waiting for you."

Caroline scooted more under his arm, kissing his chest before resting her head over his heart. Klaus kissed the top of her hair before staring up at the white ceiling while holding her securely to his side.

Silence overtook the scene again, nothing except a few people rustling on the second floor and the muffled sound of the music from the dance. But Caroline felt content cuddling next to Klaus and could stay in this position with him forever if she wanted to. A soft smile crept on her face, that was finally unblushing, realizing she was lying naked in bed with Klaus Mikaelson. They just had sex and were now cuddling.

The world was off its axis.

This didn't happen, they weren't supposed to be anything to each other. Even after getting past their biggest obstacles, she still felt guilty for being so happy. How could their relationship be seen as wrong when they made each other feel this loved?

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel right now. The deed was done so now what? What were the guidelines for after losing your virginity? Was cuddling necessary? Do they just dress again and go? Are they supposed to just lay in silence or have a deep conversation for what they just did? Is it to be a thing?

Caroline created invisible circles with her finger on his chest, staring up at her amazing boyfriend who was still looking at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired, tracing his jawline with her finger.

Klaus hummed. "Freshman year orientation. I was standing in the auditorium with my parents, Rebekah and Kol. I remember being told 'that girl over there is a Forbes witch. She's destined to make your life a living hell.' He explained. "Granted I had no idea they were talking about you until I eyed the seemingly timid blonde girl fiddling with her fingers in her seat."

Caroline's forehead scrunched. "You remember that?"

"I remember quite a bit." He said proudly, looking down at her stunned face. "Like how much you hated me before we even formally met."

She scoffed. "I did not!"

Klaus chuckled. "Oh love but you did, despised me even!" He mentioned. "I'm not offended since I felt the exact same especially when we were both appointed faction leaders the following week. It was expected of us nothing personal. Though our first meeting wasn't exactly cordial , you know with you crushing my brain with your bloody mind and all..."

"Hey!" She slapped his chest playfully. "Don't act like you didn't deserve it after I overheard you making a bet that you could, what was it, 'drain that prissy witch dry by the end of the week'? Yeah I remember a few things too."

"I really hate that you remember that..." He said with genuine regret in his tone.

Caroline shrugged, placing her chin on his chest. "Like you said, nothing personal. Our mission was to assassinate each other back then to prolong the supernatural war, I was just sending a message that I was a worthy opponent."

"Message received." He smirked, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Life as we knew it will never be again, even after we leave this atrocity of an institution. The legacy of all the boundaries we broke will live on."

"We'll be in supernatural history books." She added with glee.

Klaus concurred with a light chuckle. "After all that's happened between us, words that have been exchanged who would've thunk five years later me and you'd be—"

"In love?"

Caroline wasn't shameful about saying the word anymore. She didn't want to hide it or keep her feelings at bay until Klaus decided he was ready to say the back to her. She didn't need him too when he did just as great showing it to her.

Klaus didn't want her to keep it to herself either, wanting to hear it everyday for the rest of his existence. Wondering how he managed to capture the heart of someone so full of light, who has seen him at his worst and still loved him all in the same. Never did he want to get that close to losing her again, he wouldn't allow it.

He searched for the twinkle in her, looking over her glowing face with a wide smile sketched across it—meant for him. Caroline lifted her head from his chest, giving Klaus the opportunity to steal away another kiss.

Smiling against each other's lips with his arm around her waist and her hand holding his face. As much as his body was stirring to have her again, Klaus kept his desires at bay and lost himself in her sweet lips. His fingertips danced up and down her spine as she pushed her body more into his. Knowing these were the safest arms either would ever be embraced in, never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/kudos are appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

Sunrise peered through the half opened window blinds and directly into Caroline's waking eyes.

She was laying on her side content in her cozy bed. Groaning into her pillow—-languid and bothered from the disturbance of the morning light. Her hooded eyes looked over at the clock on her nightstand that read 8:00 AM. Today was Sunday which meant classes weren't on her agenda for the day. And after such a miraculous save with the Homecoming dance, she deserved a break, hell the entire semester had been a headache—-with promising results.

Last night was indescribable, for multiple reasons that all included the sleeping vampire with his arm draped over her waist behind her. His hard chest nestled along her spine. The thick duvet he enveloped their naked bodies in before drifting off to sleep was still securely covering them both. Caroline blushed at the fact that she was actually lying naked in bed, with Klaus Mikaelson.

_-I really had sex last night..._

For years she's heard about other people's sexual experiences—-horror stories, one night stands—-but none of them ever explained what she felt. The safety and tenderness of it all.

It couldn't have been more perfect and there wasn't a more perfect guy. Never did she imagine the safest arms she could be in belonged to the creature she once saw as her greatest threat. Klaus made her feel comfortable and loved. He was gentle and caring. They never moved from their comfortable spots on the bed except for Caroline needing to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.

After the first round they talked for some time and kissed even more—-pulling at each other aimlessly like a pair of hormonal teenagers. Not being able to keep their hands to themselves as Klaus rolled his body on top of hers. Caroline could feel her body already craving him again through the intensity of the kisses and Klaus felt it too. Lips hovering over each other's and breaths ragged until they both surrendered to the temptation. She remembered a glittery tint covering her eyes as he once again brought her to an exceptional high of euphoria—-as attentive as he was the first time. Whispering sweet words in her ear, stroking her most erogenous zones with care as she cried his name through each thrust and slick movement. Caroline felt him all over, in between and devouring her body with his attention. Nothing ever felt more right then the way he made her feel.

It was comforting when Klaus didn't freeze each time she murmured her love for him throughout the night. In fact, he found himself wanting her to say it for the rest of eternity or until she didn't feel it anymore.

As they lied in bed chest to chest—-embracing their afterglow and peering at one another tenderly—-Caroline's eyes began to weigh down mid conversation afterwards, underestimating how tired she actually was and after sharing such blissful but tiring moments with Klaus she was perfectly at peace. First she fell asleep then Klaus succumbed to his own slumber, eventually both resting in each other's arms.

She missed this—the warm feel of sharing a bed with him, inhaling his scent as she snuggled against his chest and the way he protected her overnight.

Biting down on her grinning lip, Caroline wiggled in place trying not to wake him as she turned on her other side to see his face. Her grin spread as she studied his sleeping form—as peaceful and pure as she remembered. Rarely was she able to see his jaw so lax and the blonde eyelashes folded over to hide his eyes from the dark world that's disappointed him. His chest was unmoving but his folded eyelids moving proved he was alive, and dreaming—-what was he dreaming about?

So badly she wanted to trace his nose, down to his jaw and then full bottom lip with her index finger. The urge so agonizing Caroline thought she'd explode of happiness. She was so in love it was overwhelming every crescent of her being—felt unnatural even.

She kissed the tip of his button nose before carefully rolling back on the opposite side of the prepare her exit from the bed. Unfortunately the twin sized bed was an ancient artifact and squeaked with every sudden movement. Her strides were cautious but she managed to make it to the edge of the mattress and climb off with only very minor disturbance. Klaus moved but his eyes remained closed and it was just to turn his head. She dropped the thin blue sheet as she walked towards her drawers to retrieve a pair of pants and a top to throw on.

Only now did Caroline realize neither Katherine or Bonnie came back to the room after the dance, preparing to be completely mortified. She stopped in her tracks when passing by her full length mirror, gasping when she began to wander her pleasantly nude appearance and tousled hair with her eyes. Looking back to make sure Klaus was still sleeping, she turned around to admire her reflection.

Nothing actually changed, per say, she was still Caroline—-same face but something was different. Emotionally and physically: Her hair was brighter, reflecting a gold shimmer and face glowing like the sun. Grazing her fingers over her bottom lip she realized it was pinker and more plump, probably from the harsh kisses, and eyes glittering blue. She billed as her hands slowly traveled from her face down over her arms—the hairs instantly standing up with her touch then wandering towards her chest. Engulfing her breasts in her palms, caressing over the light brown bruises surrounding both mounds from Klaus' sinful mouth adoring them. Pinching her nipples and suppressing the automatic moan pushing up her throat. Her lips parted as she caressed over her flat stomach before seeking out between her thighs, just shy of where their bodies connected the night prior. A faint amount of his, now dried, residue lingered on her inner thighs. She was still deliciously sore. Her mind venturing back to the way he made love to her and how perfectly he fit inside her. She knew there was no one else meant to be her first. Her eyes followed her every move as she continued admiring herself, a beaming smile playing on her lips.

Caroline never felt more beautiful—sexy. Not that she didn't think highly of herself prior but never this illuminated. She wasn't the same girl who entered this school year, or even who walked in that gymnasium last night. She didn't know if this was how everyone felt after having sex for the first time or just her own personal dramatics. Something was awakened within her last night that made her see herself in a brighter light, a better one and she never wanted to shut it out.

"You're stunning."

She yelped, jumping in place and immediately covering herself with her arms at Klaus' abrupt presence. His sleepy voice was raspy but sexy. The scruff covering his jaw was unholy and unfair with mussed curls on top of his head to top it off—why did he have to look so good after just waking up?

Too preoccupied with her own thoughts Caroline didn't even realize he was now awake. Her face now a nice crimson color, knowing that Klaus was watching her for god knows how long touching herself. Through the mirror she could see him sitting up on the bed with his leg hiked up, shirtless with the sheet covering his private area and a lazy smirk etched on his lips.

"How long have you been there?" Caroline asked shyly, still not facing him.

-_So much for that new and improved you!_

"Not long enough apparently." Klaus smirked, with his tilted head resting on a propped elbow. "Color me conflicted, love. I was disappointed to wake up alone but after being rewarded with you admiring your beauty in all its glory, I'm suddenly aroused beyond measure."

"So, you really do just wake up with these lines prepared, hm." Caroline teased before turning away from him again to hide her blush.

Klaus chuckled but Caroline could see the lust brewing in his eyes. His glare so hot and demanding she had to pierce her nails into her palms to prevent it from begging. Both their heavy stares screamed fire and desire and weren't letting up.

In a blink Klaus was already across the room directly behind her. His hair was a mess of curls that made him look more innocent than his actions. Caroline gasped when he pressed his front to her backside, realizing he was still shamelessly naked. How did she go from barely seeing Klaus' midriff to seeing his full naked body whenever she wanted? Her heart began to race feeling his morning wood rub against her, eyes fluttering in response but never fully closed. He smirked down at her equally darkened gaze when their eyes finally met through the reflection, watching her chest rise and fall to the tune of her breathing.

A delicious wave of chills coursed through her limbs when Klaus gently pushed down her arms that covered her breasts, awakening the thin blonde hairs there. Even though Klaus has already seen her naked she still felt weird baring herself to anyone. But the adoring way he was touching her eased her back into comfort. Caroline allowed him to drop her arms to her sides, stomach knotting and butterflies swarmed. Her abdomen clenched harder from the way Klaus was looking at her, like a man who finally found gold. Like she was a national treasure.

His tongue snaked out to lick his bottom lip while watching as she bit down on hers.

"Nonetheless, it was a shame waking up alone." He suggestively whispered in her ear as his calloused fingers danced across her ivory collarbone.

Heat rushed between her legs the longer they teased each other with stares and anticipation. Klaus could smell her desire as it dominated his nostrils and the urge to indulge in her body increased. Caroline wasn't too far either.

"Well not all of us can sleep like the dead." Her words sounded much huskier than she intended, trying to appear unaffected by his flaming touch.

He hummed, brushing her hair to the side to expose her neck to his hungry gaze.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" He asked, grazing his lips over her skin.

Caroline bit back a whimper. "At this moment, no but still my day is time consuming. I have to clean up from the dance, and work on my senior project and valedictorian speech."

"So what I'm hearing you say is you have time to spare?" He concluded.

"You truly are an expert in selective hearing." She scoffed, making him laugh.

That soft but seductive laugh that made her putty in his hand.

Try as she might, Caroline was no match for the hypnotic touch and lips that began a trail up the length of her neck. Both his hands secured their placements on her hips subtly pressing her backside against his front. His evident erection poking her, calling to her. Too soon Klaus dropped one hand down—Caroline's silent protest caught in her throat when he began caressing her inner thigh. Each gentle stroke of his fingers pushed her closer to a surrender. Caroline's eyes once again fluttering before closing—briefly—giving herself a few seconds to indulge in his heat.

"Klaus...I—I really do need to get ready." She whined, though deep down there was nothing she wanted less than for him to stop.

"Just a few minutes." He declared, kissing the spot behind her ear.

Her fingernails pierced into her palms as she continued to watch him work her body in the only way he could.

The rational side of her was screaming to push him away and prioritize her schedule, but she was tired of being rational. She's been rational her entire life with little to show for it. Allowing her fears and speculations to keep her from doing what she wanted, going after who she wanted. A few minutes of youthful bliss wasn't too much to ask for.

Opening her eyes fully nearly brought Caroline to her knees. Klaus' hand ventured back up her torso to gently cup her breast, pinching the hardening bud while the other hand rose higher up her thigh. Her hiss was subtle but his supernatural hearing picked it up immediately.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

Caroline moaned, unable to suppress her vocals of desire as she nodded her consent as her attention remained on him playing her body like a fiddle. Fixated on the way his fingertips shaped her nipple, exhibiting such gentle pressure but the sensation shot through her like lightening. Too attentive on his taunting hand pleasuring her breast, she slightly jerked forward at his other hand slid to her throbbing pussy.

"Mmm..." She whimpered when his finger outlined circles around her clit.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How much you drive me absolutely mad..." Klaus muttered, sucking on her earlobe with his human teeth.

Caroline felt him all over, so hot and demanding it was almost too much but she needed more.

Needing leverage she reached out to grasp onto the mirror as his finger continued to tease her nether lips, entering his finger between them to match her approving moan.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, applying more pressure on both her throbbing core and tender breast.

"Yes." She frantically nodded in concurrence, her eyelids growing heavier as the pleasure began to take over. Practically tasting the impending orgasm at the tip of her tongue when he's barely touched her there yet.

"Watch." He softly commanded, his breath blowing against the flesh of her ear like a whisper. "Watch what I see when we're together like this, what I dream about every night. How mesmerizing you look when you come."

-_Fuck_.

Was all Caroline could think.

Biting the inside of her cheek as she forced her eyes opened, their mutually stormy gazes finding each other through the glass made her stomach violently clench. Caroline sighed when a second finger slipped through her folds and thrusted into her entrance slowly.

"Oh god." She murmured from the intrusion, her vaginal walls already clenching around his fingers.

Slowly, he began a torturous rhythm pumping his fingers in and out of her wet heat and groaning at the noises being coaxed out of her.

The urge to shut her eyes and completely fall into his art of seduction was becoming too strong, but she obeyed. Her core becoming more needy whenever they caught each other's stare through the mirror—-his fear-invoking mesmerizing red eyed stare. With one hand rolling her nipple, the other encased between her legs and his lips peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, Caroline didn't know what to focus on more. The tip of his fangs grazed her soft skin but never punctured.

Caroline was actually surprised, and disappointed that Klaus hadn't bitten her since that first night. Despite the initial pain it was the most euphoric experience of her life. The memory of him moaning against her throat from the mere taste of her blood was unfairly hypnotic. Feeling the most connected in that brief couple of minutes than any other time spent together—-she wanted that again. But, Klaus was extremely hesitant about the ordeal in the first place and only obliged due to her request. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable but keeping her desires at bay was just as grand of a struggle—she'll save for another day.

Klaus' eyes followed hers, enjoying the flush of desire on her cheeks as she fixated on his fingers moving in and out of her. To say it was the most erotic view either have ever seen would be an understatement.

This wasn't how Caroline envisioned this morning playing out—-she would've been dressed for her day and heading downstairs for morning coffee in the cafeteria—-but she'd never been so grateful to be wrong. Her arousal on an unhealthy high as she watched his fingers, drenched with her desire for him, disappearing in and out of her right pussy to bring her over the edge. Even before now Caroline didn't doubt what an exceptional lover Klaus could be. How attentive he was to her needs and personal pleasure before worrying about his own. How he was evidently hard and strained behind her but not once complained or tried to rush the process. It was the little things.

Turning her head to the side she sought out his lips with hers, realizing they hadn't kissed once this morning. She missed his lips and the sheer rush of longing his kisses ignited. Her hand harshly grasped the back of his head to pull his face towards hers, fingers gently combing through his hair as the kisses became more passionate. Her whimper allowed a clear entrance for his tongue to invade the opening of her mouth. Their tongues caressed each other's in a swirly mess while Klaus' hands still rocked her body to new heights. Varying between teasing both nipples and scissoring inside her moist center. Caroline loved hearing his soft moans match hers as he ground his cock against her backside for some friction.

Her morning plans already filed away to the back of her mind in the postponed pile. She couldn't see herself stopping here, couldn't even if she did. They were too far gone at this point and there was no one else she wanted to spend the day with.

They never missed a beat, never faltered even as their movements progressed messily.

"Please..." Caroline begged against his lips when he pulled away.

"Please what?" Klaus' tone low and sultry, feathering his lips over hers. Teasing her with the possibility but never allowing them to touch. Her pleas grew more desperate. The disapproving groan caused a chuckle to rumble in Klaus' chest and a taunting smile to his lips.

"What do you want me to do Caroline?"

Her name slipping off his plump lips like silk only drove her more into a frenzy.

"Anything." She answered breathlessly and honestly.

She was at the point where she didn't care what he did as long as he did something.

"Don't say anything love, because there's a lot I want to do to you." Klaus promised, sucking on her bottom lip before consuming it with his.

God, she'd never got enough of the way he kissed her. So much more than just simple lust—-like a shot of adrenaline.

Caroline's stomach coiled in excitement. Their kisses grew deeper, tongues clashed and movements advanced as Caroline shook in his arms. If the mirror didn't only belong to her she'd beg him to take her right there.

"I want you...I want you inside of me."

Her bold admission brought a mischievous smile to his face.

Abruptly, Klaus dropped his hands from her body and took a step back. Caroline's eyes alarmed as she whipped around, sexually frustrated by his ceasing motions.

Her mouth instantly covered by his again before she could scream her protest. Caroline delightfully moaned, pressing their bodies closer with her arms around his neck. She marveled in the feel of Klaus' calloused hands roamed her body hungrily, trailing down her sides until finding her exposed buttocks. She yelped when he picked her up so her long legs wrapped around his waist. Their kiss never parted even as Klaus sped them back towards the bed, gently placing her down on the mattress with his body covering hers.

"Is this still okay?" Klaus asked between each kiss.

Even though they've now made love a couple of times it was still a new experience for her. Yes, his body quakes with need for her on a daily basis but he needed to make sure she was just as comfortable.

Caroline nodded frantically. "Yes." Pulling his face down to kiss him eagerly.

Not wasting anymore time, Klaus lifted himself as he positioned between her awaiting thighs. They both groaned as his tip teased her slick folds and it only added onto his overpowering lust. She looked too pure and delectable underneath his stare to let another second go by without giving what they both needed.

Klaus firmly grabbed her hips and thrusted inside of her in a slow stride, inch by inch her vaginal walls stretched until he fully sheathed inside her throbbing entrance . Their lips parted when Caroline thrashed her head back against the pillow in utter relief, already growing addicted to being so deliciously full. She slightly shifted her hips and pinched her eyes shut while adjusting to his length stretching her insides. It didn't hurt this time but the sudden invasion was still an adjustment.

Opening her eyes she was met with his, as dark and hungry as she suspected. Even with them high on lust all Caroline saw on his face was love, and she definitely knew that's all she felt too.

Slowly, Klaus pulled out of Caroline's warm heat completely until it was once again just the tip of his cock doing the teasing. She whimpered at the loss of friction, which only egged on his already massive ego. But Caroline could not find it in her to care right now.

"Klaus..." She pleaded and drove the vampire crazy.

He bent his head down to fuse their lips together as he buried himself inside of her again. Swallowing her moans and further pleas like a starving man, knowing they were all meant for him. Klaus could barely control his continuous thrusts, stroking in and out of her as gently as possible. He tried, so desperately to not get lost in the wet and demanding appeal of her pussy contracting around his cock. His pace slightly sped up in failed results. The last thing Klaus wanted to do was come off as some prepubescent boy but until Caroline experienced the glorious notion of feeling her so authentically, she couldn't judge.

"Faster." Caroline encouraged, panting her words, urging him on while clawing onto his back and tightening her legs around his waist.

Much to his surprise Caroline actually seemed to enjoy the quickened rhythm of his hips, meeting his every thrust. She wanted to feel more of him invading in the deepest depths of her desire.

Thrust after thrust became harder and deeper. Her pussy clamping around him with each pleasurable motion, practically feeling his length in her stomach. Caroline couldn't believe she was depriving herself of such pleasure all these years but knew it wouldn't be this amazing with anyone else.

"Fuck, you feel incredible." Klaus groaned, kissing her cheek sweetly before burying his face in her neck while his hip movements only increased in speed. Caroline had to again force back her silent request of his sharp fangs seeking out her neck, feeding off her blood. She was convinced the urge would follow them forever.

Gesturing for him to raise his head from her shoulder, their heartfelt eyes once again met and Caroline realized she never wanted to look at another pair again.

"Kiss me." She breathlessly demanded.

And he did.

Sucking on her bottom lip lightly before trapping her in a scorching kiss that gave her air as much as taking it away. One hand still caressed her most intimate areas while the other held himself up for support.

Their kisses wet and messy while their hips began moving erratically and not calculated as Caroline tightened her hold around his length like a fist. Her toes curled and her body was already shaking because of the orgasm eruption on its way.

Klaus could feel it, through their hot kisses and the way her walls latched onto him, he knew she wasn't far off and frankly he wasn't either. Trailing his hand down between her bodies until he found her clit, coaxing out her most absurd pleas and cries as his thumb applied pressure to the nub.

"God, I'm close." She warned.

"Let go sweetheart, let go." Klaus encouraged in between his own panting.

Caroline's release nearly snuck up on her, tugging on his hair to push their lips together again as she completely milked him. Her back arched and vision swam. A few more eager thrusts and Klaus came soon after, moaning her name into her mouth. He was still massaging her through the orgasm as her stomach sank and screams of desire muffled by his mouth. They kissed intensely, both coming down from their incredible highs.

Klaus kissed her lips, neck and down to her heaving damp chest. Peppering the lightest of kisses where her erratic heartbeat pounded in her chest. She softly giggled at his ticklish facial hair rubbing against her skin.

"I love your laugh." He said with another kiss to her heart.

Caroline lazily smiled, looking down at him while combing her fingers through his hair.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." He breathlessly praised while making his way up her body.

"Now who's stroking who's ego?" She teased with a cocked brow.

Their lips finding each other again for a quick kiss that made both their bodies hum. Caroline adjusted herself on her side with the duvet now draped over their naked bodies. She comfortably cradled herself into his warmth.

"Is it weird that I want every morning to start like this?" Caroline mumbled snuggling up to him with her head on his chest.

Klaus chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "And how is that exactly, spent and sated?"

Her blush pink and body tingled.

"Yes...but I meant with you." She added, drumming her fingertips up his abdomen. "I—I like waking up to you, and going to sleep with you."

They avoided each other's gazes—-Caroline focusing on the patterns her fingers traced on his chest, and Klaus focused on her jumping pulse.

She was still incredibly modest.

Klaus found her vulnerability adorable and admirable, considering he could never display his own—even to her—without feeling vomit rising up his throat.

He shook his head while caressing the top of hers with his fingers. "There's nothing weird about that. The feeling's mutual actually. I do however remember the days you wouldn't even let me kiss you and now you're begging me to ravish you on this surprisingly comfortable bed every morning. Life comes at you fast." He squeezed her side.

Caroline's infectious laughter vibrated through both their bodies welcomely. They sighed into a comfortable silence that came over them where the only noise in the room was her erratic breathing and his sighs. Both their bodies cooling off soundlessly. Caroline knew she had a list worth of priorities for the day but wanted to relax in his arms for a little longer—okay an hour longer.

Her head moved up to where his own life source would be beating, massaging over his tattoo and lingering a finger on the visible scar across his collarbone.

"No heartbeat." She noted.

For anyone else it would be odd, to say the least, not feeling the pounding organ in their chest. Even though Caroline was obviously aware he was technically dead these reminders still rattled her.

"Just another side effect of the undead." Klaus said as he made small circles on her arm with his finger.

Lifting her head to rest on her chin, she could see the slight sorrow on his face. Klaus didn't talk much about his past nor his life as a vampire. There was quite a bit he still wasn't comfortable sharing but moments like these when he was defenseless and willing gave her a chance.

"What?" He inquired when her silence lingered.

"Does it get easier, being a vampire?" She asked timidly.

Klaus' forehead crinkled as he lowered his head to observe her curious glare.

"Why are you asking this?"

She shrugged. "It's something we don't really talk about."

"And you want to talk about it _now_?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because we were having such a great morning so why ruin it with subjects that don't matter?"

"They matter to me." Caroline said with pursed lips.

Klaus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he caught his annoyance before more could lash out.

She was asking a basic question, it wasn't too heavy—-he then realized.

"Yes it gets easier, when you finally accept it at least." Klaus vaguely explained.

Caroline simply nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Um, remember you told me that vampires aren't born but created?"

He concurred looking down at her again.

"How—how did you die?"

Klaus' face tensed and plump red lips pressed together into a tight line. He wasn't upset with Caroline for asking but more with himself for still being so guarded with her. Years of keeping everything bottled inside he wasn't sure he would ever be able to be completely authentic with anyone. His past constantly biting him on the ass the more people he allowed into his life. Now he had this girl who loved every crescent of his damned soul and even then, he couldn't let her see him.

"We severely need to work on your pillow talk." Klaus joked, switching the subject entirely when he propped up her chin with his finger to bring her in for a mild kiss, sighing against her lips as she kissed him back.

Caroline began to forget her hard-hitting question when his tongue licked inside her mouth and hand cupped her face. She shuddered at the dirty remarks he whispered against her lips before engulfing them with a kiss. Caroline could sense the mutual yearning and desire radiating through the heated make out session.

"I—I really should get out of bed." She sighed into another kiss. "I'm already behind schedule..."

"Fuck the schedule, love." Klaus bit out before enticing her with another round of the oral tango and she was all too eager to comply.

He rolled their bodies until he was once again on top of her. The duvet scooting lower and forgotten around their naked waists and his hand fisted in her hair.

Maybe it was concerning how weak she was to his ministrations but until her subconscious was devoured by him, it had no place to judge.

Caroline felt hot all over and their lips never stopped moving. Her hands wandered from his scalp down to his lower back as his determined hips pinned her down on the mattress to persuade her into another round. Based on her breathy moans she was willing to let him do anything he wanted until they both heard the doorknob jiggle.

"Shit." Caroline hissed, pushing Klaus off of her and jumping out of bed in search of clothes.

"You know love, I'm getting a severe case of deja vu." He mused still not loving from his very naked position.

"Klaus." She glared. "The last thing I want is to hear about this all day from Katherine so please get up and get dressed."

Rolling his eyes the vampire obeyed by speeding off the bed and immediately finding his shirt and slacks scattered on the floor from the night entire.

Caroline has never been more grateful for their room door's weak hinges, making an immediate entrance impossible.

She let out a relieved breath when throwing on a pair of random pajama shorts and a Henley she stole from Klaus then quickly wrapping her unruly hair in a bun. She tried to keep her blush to a minimal while looking in the mirror where their blissful morning began. Klaus just stood there, gawking, while tucking his shirt into his pants. What she saw as a frazzled appearance he saw as authentic. How raw, elegant and fresh she looked in this moment with no room to hide behind her hair. Why was she everything he was afraid of but needed?

Looking over she saw Klaus at least appeared presentable in his now fully clothed body but his softened face was peculiar.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Caroline smiled when she noticed his own silence.

Her modest inquiry made his already noted grin more apparent.

Klaus lifted his shoulders, sealing deeply. "I—I..."

-_Say it. Say it you fuckin coward._

"Nothing I just, um—"

The door finally unlocked and opened before he could get a last word in. Caroline's eyes widened as she whipped around, preparing for a week of innuendos and mocking for catching them again. Little did she know the complete opposite roommate would be entering instead.

"Nice wake up call." She greeted with a teasing tone, leaving the couple standing awkwardly by the bed.

"Bonnie..." Caroline gulped. She pushed her discarded homecoming dress under her bed with her foot. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." The brown-skinned witch mumbled, closing the door behind her and placing her shoes and bag on her own bed. She walked in wearing a pair of jeans and graphic t-shirt so must've brought a change of clothes for after the dance.

The couple stood still as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for her uproar, for Bonnie to lash out at a vampire who wasn't their roommate invading their place of living. Waiting for more shaming and blaming—but it never came. She didn't even give Klaus a double take when she saw him. Instead she plopped on her bed and phone on hand as she casually lied back against her pillows.

Both Klaus and Caroline gave each other obscured expressions like they were in the twilight zone.

"I think I saw Katherine stumbling her way over here as well." Bonnie blurted while still looking at her phone.

"Right." He cleared his throat. "Well since the gang is arriving soon I should be on my way out." Klaus announced searching for his jacket.

"I'll, um-I'll walk you out." Caroline offered, still recovering from her initial shock at her former friend's casual demeanor.

After sliding into his jacket and shoes, she led him to the door and closed it behind her when they both made it out to the empty hallway. Her back against the wood while Klaus stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"That was..."

"Creepy?"

Klaus pursed his lips. "I was going to say unexpected but that works too."

Caroline huffed a laugh, hanging her head down as her nerves decided to make an appearance whenever their bubble was invaded.

He cocked his head to the side to look at her quizzically.

"You okay?"

Her head shot up when she heard the worry in his tone and then seeing it on his face. The same look he gave her when they first started their relationship, always worried she'd eventually talk herself out of it. She hated that face and hated that she contributed to it. After the most recent revelations and confessions she needed him to know he never needed to question her commitment to him.

A soft smile stretched her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just spent the most incredible night and morning with the guy I love. I'm more than okay." She declared with a kiss that made her feel she was floating.

Klaus smiled against her lips, pushing her back against the door by her waist as the kiss deepened to block out his strained thoughts.

The pathetic thoughts and insecurities he's harbored for so long always managed to find a way to sneak into their relationship, even in the smallest forms. Convincing himself everyone would leave him in the end. He never wanted to think that with her and hated how much reassurance he needed, but just one of her kisses was strong enough to dissipate all the darkness.

She delightfully moaned when he squeezed her hips and whispered a faint 'I love you' in his mouth before pulling away. Caroline was quickly growing accustomed to saying those three powerful words to him.

Klaus sighed, tracing her cheek soothingly with one finger. His eyes beamed like he wanted to say something, similar to his expression before Bonnie walked in but he rewarded her with a quick kiss before flashing off into dawn.

Caroline's fingers brushed over her smiling bottom lip, still feeling the tingles of the effective kiss before making her way back inside. Bonnie was still browsing through her phone without any sign of anger or discomfort. They still hadn't said a word to each other, not even a small gainer, but the silence was better than the alternative. Hesitantly walking over to her closet Caroline groaned in frustration looking for an outfit.

"You left the dance early." Bonnie spoke, alarming Caroline to the point where she jumped in place. "It was your big night and you couldn't even stay long enough to accept your crown."

Caroline curled her eyebrows, looking over at the girl who's attention was still invested in the cellular device.

"Didn't think you were paying attention to my whereabouts."

"I wasn't." Bonnie claimed. "But you kinda left Tyler hanging solo on that stage, it wasn't too difficult to notice your absence. Klaus' too."

She mentally rolled her eyes.

The petty close-minded students would vote her and her ex boyfriend to be crowned Homecoming king & queen together, knowing she was with someone else.

Typical.

"I had other obligations." She muttered, continuing to paw through her hung up clothes.

They hadn't talked in months; she didn't even know how to talk to her anymore.

"Of the vampire variety?" Bonnie teased. "

Caroline groaned, aggressively turning away from the closet and peering at the fellow witch.

"You can't do that." She said, shaking her head. "You can't—you can't have these casual conversations with me and make harmless jokes about my relationship after giving me the cold shoulder because of it!"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed. "Caroline—"

"No!" She yelled, eyes suddenly flooding. "Don't say anything, don't you dare say anything to try justifying yourself. Don't try to make yourself feel better, because you deserve to feel just as defenseless and ostracized as I did."

The two girls both heavily breathe for different reasonings.

"You were my best friend, for 10 years." Caroline sobbed. "10 years of being to hell and back through our most troubling moments and bounced back from them every time. I thought I could count on you with anything and vice versa. I thought our love for each other was unconditional until you proved otherwise. Until I stepped out of line to live my life my way. Until I fell in love with the wrong person, until I grew into a better version of myself and that's when you couldn't handle it. Everyone gave me shit for being with Klaus, hell, they still do and I expected no less but I didn't expect someone who I considered family to be a part of it too."

Bonnie stayed silent as the rant prolonged.

This was bottled up anger and frustration Caroline didn't even know she was still harboring. She thought she surpassed the hurt that Bonnie caused, couldn't even fathom the possibility that her former best friend had a sudden change in heart. Even if so, after all the awful things she said it would take more than a simple white flag to heal those wounds.

"Multiple nights I cried myself to sleep, beating myself up thinking it was my fault why we weren't friends anymore. Considered ending things with a guy who makes me happy to be alive just so I could have you back instead. For months you have written me off, even after the countless attempts I made to rekindle our friendship. Attempts I shouldn't have needed to make because our 'feud' should have never happened. You were supposed to be my support but you wanted nothing to do with me, said horrible things about me and treated me like shit just because of who I decided to date. So no I'm not going to suddenly accept your lighthearted remarks as if none of that happened, as if you didn't hurt me the most."

Caroline concluded with tearful eyes, puffy and red. Even with the rage and sorrow Caroline felt so strong. For most of her life she never stood up for herself with anything, constantly allowing others to dictate how she was to live. Deep down she wished this newfound strength didn't come at the price of her relationships, but nonetheless it was welcomed with open arms.

Another long pause.

Bonnie's big brown eyes blinked away her own set of tears. Rising from the comfort of her bed to now stand in front of the frustrated blonde, reaching her hand out to place on her shoulder before lowering to her hand. Caroline flinched at the surprise act of affection, staring down at their hands.

"I'm so sorry, Care. For everything." Bonnie apologized. "I was being selfish, and weak. I get that now. I didn't even realize how much I was hurting my best friend nor cared. I may have not shown it but I've missed you everyday and my stupid pride is what kept me from reaching out sooner. I know you don't owe me anything, not even your forgiveness or time but—but I want to make it up to you."

The temptation of blindly accepting her pleas was stronger than anticipated-maybe because Caroline was used to playing the bigger person role in every situation. But she kept her foot down—pulling her hand away to rest it on her side.

"I'm not breaking up with Klaus."

"I never expected you to. I've vilified every vampire in the world after what happened to my mom, including Klaus, and that wasn't fair. I see that now. Though I don't know if I'll ever truly be team Mikaelson any time soon or ever but...I am team _you_ and it's been exhausting acting like I'm not. To be honest I don't care about him, okay? I just want to be in your life again, if you'll have me."

Caroline pressed her lips together nervously, feeling conflicted.

"Well Klaus is part of my life now." She clarified with crossed arms. "Being in mine would mean you have to accept that."

The hesitation was clear as day on Bonnie's face-her right eye slightly twitching- but Caroline wasn't budging.

For so long she's waited for this moment when Bonnie would run back to her—to have her friend back. Too long did she kid herself into believing it'd happen sooner than later but now with the opportunity presenting itself she felt indifferent.

She still loved Bonnie as the sister she never had but so much has happened the past few months. So much has changed, Caroline herself has changed. She was stronger, more secure and confident with her choices and prioritizing her well being. Created a new circle with minimal people involved but it was just enough to make her feel more supported and loved than the entourage she once had. She made an unlikely ally who demonstrated what it meant to be labeled a 'best friend'. She was loving and adjusting to this new, and better, version of herself and feared that accepting someone from her past back could tarnish all her progress.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Bonnie blurted, interrupting the other girl's conflicted thoughts.

"Sundays are always the best brunch days and they bring out those cinnamon rolls you love so much. We can talk about anything or _anyone_ you want. My treat."

-_I do love those cinnamon rolls..._

She at least appeared sincere, even if she brushed off the last condition. Caroline didn't want to let her guard down entirely but she couldn't deny how much she did miss her friend.

"Yeah, sure. I'm actually starving." The blonde nodded, with such a subtle smile.

The tension was obvious on both ends but they decided to power through, at least for a meal.

Caroline grabbed her towel from the rack and shower basket from the floor, exiting the room promptly before Bonnie could even respond.

* * *

Today was a 'catch up day' for most people—-with class assignments and stressful studies—-but for Klaus it was just a free day. The school wasn't always crowded on weekends due to most students visiting their homes. He managed to finish his schoolwork before the weekend so he had no dire obligations. While his friends slaved over essays, Klaus occupied himself with one of his first loves: his art. Caging himself in the school's art studio for hours drawing and painting whatever was on his mind or undead heart. His senior project was already completed so he had time to spare.

Now changed in his usual burgundy henley, signature necklaces and black jeans, Klaus sat on the stool while carefully painting red rose petals on the rest of the canvas. After the euphoric time shared with Caroline he was inspired—she always managed to do that—-and relaxed.

Caroline texted that she would be spending the morning to talk with Bonnie—-which he was suspicious of, so he figured might as well occupy this alone time with other creative activities.

His back suddenly stiffened, sitting in a stir hut posture on the wooden stool but his body remained still.

"Either you've completely lost your way around this school or you consider yourself an artist. For my own peace of mind, I hope it's the former." Klaus said, still facing away from the door as he sensed the presence behind him before they even entered the room.

The raven-haired werewolf emerged from the shield of the door, walking inside the room hesitantly.

"Looks like a blob of paint splattered everywhere. Is that what we call 'fine art' now?" Tyler observed, now leaning against the door frame to maintain a safe distance.

The corners of Klaus' lips twitched up into an amused smirk.

"Can't exactly say I'm surprised you of all people are incapable of grasping the concept of a simple landscape." He said as he continued his artistic work.

"Most of us weren't reading art history magazines like it was porn."

"What do you want, Lockwood?" Klaus asked exasperatedly, dropping his brush and turning towards him. "Last time we had a chat it ended in a brawl which I'm all for recreating if you're willing."

He loved the automatic annoyance washing over the werewolf's face. Klaus' arms folded and body leaning back on the table as he entertained himself with the fiery double ego.

"Please don't make me regret coming here, douchebag."

"You're the one who sought me out, _prick_." Klaus barked. "I've succeeded quite well with pretending your existence is obsolete."

He shook his head laughing. "You make wanting to be civil so difficult. I honestly don't get how she puts up with you."

"Ah, so this is about Caroline." Klaus smirked.

"Well she is the only thing we have in common after all, and don't worry I'm not trying to win her back or anything. Wouldn't succeed even if I wanted to."

"I wasn't worried." Klaus claimed nonchalantly.

Well...

Deep down he was, for the briefest moment. Would he ever admit how inferior he once felt towards the pathetic werewolf or the daily insecure voices in his head convincing him she'd go back to the boy who made everything for her easier? Absolutely not but he felt better about himself for overcoming it.

Tyler scoffed. "Me and her were crowned King and Queen last night, did you know that?"

Klaus' shoulders lifted in a careless matter.

"I've known Caroline for quite some time and through it all I noticed there was nothing she took pride in more than her status, and titles." He said. "She's been talking about the Homecoming dance for years, solidifying her stellar reputation of supreme witch. It was everything to her only to ditch it not even an hour in—to be with you."

The vampire's eyebrows raised, curious of where this was going.

"That's when it hit me, I guess." Tyler lightly scoffed. "How much she's changed in just these past couple of months. The way she values your relationship together over the reputation she's been building for herself for five years. When she didn't appear on that stage when her name was called to stand beside me, and your absence being just as obvious, it didn't take a genius. The reality hit...that she finally found something, someone she loved more."

Without even realizing it, now it was hitting Klaus too.

He rustled with his feet placement to emphasize his impatience.

"Full offense but I'm failing to see where I'm supposed to care about any of this." Klaus remarked.

Tyler sighed. "Despite everything I still care about Caroline a lot, and for some twisted reason she cares about you so just—just don't hurt her."

"I don't intend to."

"That's interesting, since I heard the reason you two broke was because you couldn't keep your greedy hand out of the redheaded cookie jar." Tyler recalled.

In an instant Tyler's backside was crushed against the wall, cracking the plaster, and Klaus' hand securely wrapped around his throat. Holding him up with one strong hand his feet dangled from the unswept floor. He squeezed tighter the more Tyler gasped in pain, oxygen and fear. Forced to stare into the demonic red hue of Klaus' eyes and double fangs awaiting a coating of blood.

"You better choose the next words very carefully." Klaus hissed, smirking as he brought Tyler down to ear level. "Because I don't give a damn who you are or what you _meant_ to Caroline, I will gladly rip out your spleen and feast on it for lunch."

Tyler wiggled in place, dangling like a rag doll midair. Any attempt of breaking free with his own supernatural strength was unmatched and pointless—-which he finally conceded with a reluctant nod.

With that threat, Klaus let him go by throwing him across the room. The werewolf boy's body collided with the opposite wall, leaving large dents in both and ruining a row of blank canvas as he stumbled to the ground. Klaus dusted off his hands while watching Tyler struggle to get back on his feet. Coughing up blood while his supernatural healing slowly worked on his bruises and sore throat.

This wasn't how Klaus envisioned his morning, in fact he didn't plan on any violence for the day, but who was he not to accept an invitation?

"What the hell!" Tyler's insult muffled by his own blood.

Klaus wickedly grinned and hands thrown up in defense. "You started it, and just for the record, I will make good on that promise if you ever mention me and Caroline's personal affairs again."

"Point taken." Tyler wiped his mouth with his arm, trying to catch his breath as he found a comfortable stool to sit on.

"I do however find it odd that you're trying to preach to me about how I should be treating Caroline. Given how unhappy she was and with you calling her a 'whore' in front of the entire school and all." Klaus said casually to disguise his hidden anger.

He actually never let that go, now physically forcing himself from lunging forward in attack mode. The severe beating he inflicted that day in the cafeteria didn't make up for even a fraction of the rage he actually felt.

"I know how much of a dick I was to her, alright? I don't need a recap." Tyler groaned, sweeping his hand back through his hair frantically. "Look, I'm not denying that I handled our break up poorly or that I didn't say shit I regret. I know I did, but how was I supposed to react to finding out the girl I loved cheated on me with a murderous demon!"

Only briefly did Tyler's anger get the best of him and his fangs and darkened eyes were exposed but shook the fleeing away before Klaus could react.

The dark-haired boy took a deep breath followed by a dramatic exhale.

"Graduation is in about a month and a half. Most of us will go our separate ways and I doubt I'm ever going to see her again."

"Wishful thinking."

"More like definite thinking." Tyler said while taking a step forward. "I doubt you're going to stick around this small town longer than need be, and wherever you go I know she's going to follow."

Klaus felt his stomach drop and throat dry at the bold assumption. Of all the ways Tyler Lockwood could frustrate him with right now, this was a winner.

The future.

Made Klaus ill just thinking about it. Hadn't thought about his own since becoming a vampire.

He failed seeing the point in entertaining his fantasies that would never become reality—-teasing himself with visions of a better existence that would never be. The only thing that changed was the location. All around the world he was met with the same gore, promiscuous partners and misery. He never had anything or anyone to live for until a few months ago.

Neither Klaus nor Caroline had mentioned what they were going to do after graduation, their plans and so on. They never talked about the future yet. Klaus always figured he'd move back to London, maybe reside in Paris too for a while. All he knew was getting as far away from Whitmore as possible was the goal but everything was different now. Despite his own desires he couldn't be selfish with decisions anymore, forging himself to confront a dire question:

-_Do you see yourself being able to live without her?_

_-Another day, another time._

"Let me guess, you haven't even gotten that far with her yet?" Tyler once again assumed.

"I'm starting to think I didn't throw you hard enough."

Tyler's lips pressed into a tight grin as he took another step forward, now directly standing directly in front of each other.

"Me and Caroline talked about it a lot, sharing a future together." Tyler commented. "We always expected to have a life together here in Whitmore after graduation. She held no hesitation from me on what she wanted, and I think it's because she knew she would never have to compromise herself by being with me. Even with us being two different species, she would never have to become another one in order to be with me. We could live as long and normal human life as possible. Something tells me both of you know, that's not realistic in your scenario."

Klaus physically tensed but fought it off just as quickly-not willing to give the arrogant werewolf the satisfaction. He stepped closer, still slightly taller in height which forced the other male to look up.

Tyler searched for the blue gems of Klaus' eyes like he was expecting to find an ounce of fear, or intimidation.

"And you're telling me all of this because..."

"I'll never understand what she sees in you. I'll never understand how she manages to look past everything you are and all you've done." Tyler remarked. "I'll never understand why she gave _you_ her heart when it'd be so easy for you to rip it out."

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the irritated werewolf.

"You're never going to give her the future she wants, or deserves." He continued. "The only way you two could ever have more is if you turn her into the same heartless monster that you are. An option she'll never go for, no matter how much she feels for you. Why put her in that position?"

Klaus's mouth closed and thoughts began to race.

"If you really care about her as much as you claim to, you'll cut your losses now and let her go."

Storing everything to the back of his mind for later, Klaus puffed his chest out for his defense.

"Maybe our relationship was never yours to understand." He shortened their gap more, increasing the intimidation as Tyler slightly stumbled back.

The vampire didn't hesitate invading his personal space.

"Forgive me if I'm not expressing my gratitude over your sudden 'protective and caring' ex-boyfriend act. I'm not a particularly forgiving person and I already despised you prior to the recent events. But if you think I'll ever show you, or anyone at this school grace after what you've put her through you're more of an arrogant prick than I already knew. The _only_ reason your heart is still beating and legs are still moving is because of her. Be sure to remember that. And as for my potential future with Caroline, that will be discussed between me and her only. You don't have a say, and never did." His eyes as threatening as his words—practically getting off to the fear he was invoking in the young wolf.

But Tyler didn't object—with any crude remarks or backhand comments—-like for the first time, and only, he actually understood where Klaus was coming from. He was also in fear for his life.

After exchanging apprehensive glares, their eyes softened and Klaus leaned back against the table again—one ankle over the other. Slowly, Tyler picked up his backpack that was tossed to the floor midair during the assault, throwing it over his shoulder swiftly.

They stood there awkwardly—Tyler scratching the back of his neck while Klaus impatiently waited for him to leave.

-_Am I going to have to throw him out the room too?_

As quickly as he contemplated, the dark-haired boy pressed his lips together and nodded his head before making his highly anticipated departure.

Finally alone again, Klaus was able to exhale and gather his scattered thoughts.

No, he and Caroline haven't talked about their relationship post-graduation yet. Neither initiated the conversation, too consumed in their present, and it never seemed like such a focal point until knowing she planned one with Tyler Lockwood. Though it shouldn't have been as much of a shock, for Klaus it felt like a gloomy cloud hovering a sunny day.

A normal human life...

Was that what Caroline still wanted?

\- _But she said she loves you..._

\- _A lot of people claim to feel one way but act the other._

His vibrating phone shook his right jeans' pocket, thankfully. He sighed, pulling it out and immediately wincing at the name 'Elijah' appearing on the screen—squeezing the phone in his grip but not enough to break.

_\- I can't have one good fuckin' morning, can I?_

Each time Klaus caught any ounce of tranquility the other shoe would drop to bring him back to reality. Suddenly having counterproductive conversations with the Lockwood boy sounded like the world's greatest gift.

"Fuckin' hell." He cursed under his breath before eventually accepting the call. "Older brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending...*shook face*
> 
> Happy and in-love klaroline are the best. I hope you all enjoy reading them like this as much as I fuckin enjoy writing them UGH! I appreciate and love reading all your reviews and am just as eager what you all have to say about this one, and what you think is coming up...LIKE THAT CLIFFHANGER. I love a good cliffhanger.
> 
> First intro to Elijah...what do you think he's calling about? (I'm soooo excited that we're at the point in the story of the Mikaelson family).
> 
> What do you think about the confrontations with Bonnie and Tyler? Do you think Caroline should just forgive Bonnie after months of the cold shoulder? Tyler now has Klaus thinking about post-graduation, his future and if he sees Caroline in his? Hm...what you think about that?
> 
> P.S. small detail change: Klaus' vampire eyes are now red instead of gold. I will be changing them in the previous chapters as well.
> 
> REVIEWS/KUDOS ARE ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED!
> 
> Btw: you can also find me on twitter @sunflowrklaus / tumblr: mydarlingklaus/ recently just posted this story on wattpad and comments and votes would be great! under the name @ xklarostylesx


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at the end!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> trigger warning / discussion of abuse

Klaus tapped his pen repeatedly, anxiously, against his notepad—-trying to focus on Professor Sommers' lecture about why sirens were considered deadly creatures. His eyes couldn't roll harder.

The closer the end of the school year came, the thinner his patience.

Nibbling on his bottom lip impatiently, staring up through his feathered blonde lashes at the clock every other second as if it'd make time go faster. Boot covered foot lightly stomping in place and his other hand scraping at the desk. He wasn't sure why he was so antsy—maybe the abrupt but not unexpected call from Elijah was still weighing on him. Klaus had not informed Caroline about the phone call though it didn't stop his nagging younger siblings from bombarding him about it.

Felt like years since Klaus last spoke to his older brother—only engaging in a few phone calls here and there but nothing concrete. The conversation was not necessarily long, 15 minutes max, and already Klaus could feel his anger mingling with his resentment. Awkward and cold on both ends. Elijah tried to act like a father replacement, which only aggravated Klaus more than how Elijah of all people, couldn't understand why the prospect of going back to their family home wasn't an option. How were they acting so clueless and insensitive? All it proved was that nothing had changed and nothing was ever going to change. Why put himself through that?

Klaus flinched when Caroline—sitting in the desk beside him—covered his hand with hers. Her delicate touch and worried expression comforted his distressed mind, per usual.

"Are you okay?" She leaned in to whisper, not wanting to draw attention. Thankfully they decided to sit in the back row today, Klaus' choice.

"Always." He turned his head to answer her at a similar volume and a half smile.

"Your foot tapping says otherwise." She looked down at his feet. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

Klaus didn't like keeping things from Caroline, and after all the progress they've made he swore no more. But...his family—that was a wound he was positive could never be healed. A subject, that from day one, was off limits.

\- _That was before she became everything to you._

If Caroline knew about the wedding she'd nag him like his siblings, and she was the last person he'd ever want to be angry with.

"Nothings wrong. I think I've finally grown bored relearning topics I've known for over a century."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Not that I believe you but, maybe you wouldn't be so restless if you didn't go back to high school old man." She teased, looking forward to the class again with a cheeky smirk on her glossed lips.

Klaus darkly chuckled. Caroline's feisty side excited him to no end and made him feel equally ballsy.

He leaned across until his breath hovered over her ear.

"But then I wouldn't have met you, and what waste that would've been."

The sweet low toned words made her blush, as much as she tried to appear unaffected.

Looking over at him again with a curled up smile.

"Alright, charmer." Nodding her head towards the front of the room.

"Yet neither of us are paying attention."

"Maybe because you're being distracting."

"Am I?" Klaus inquired, a devilish smirk stretched his full lips and eyes darkening.

She ignored him, focusing on the lecture which only contributed more to his amusement.

Klaus was grateful for the sudden mood change, entertaining his girl rather than his troubled thoughts.

The lights in the room were dim so the projector could be more visible. That fact, combined with Klaus' boredom gave him the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

Feeling daring, he crept closer so his lips could graze her flushed cheek and their knees touched. His lips continued to hover, curling up sinfully at the way Caroline forced herself not to entertain him. Keeping her focus on the class work despite how persistent he was behaving. The nervous gulp bounced in her throat as he continued to ghost his mouth over her skin, so torturously and tauntingly she was almost tempted to grab his face and smush it against hers.

Almost.

Her eyes grew in embarrassment, turning her body towards him when his calloused hand landed on her bare knee with a light caress from his thumb.

"We're in class." She harshly whispered, pushing his hand away when a few classmates looked behind them to inspect all the ruckus.

Klaus however wasn't bothered, simply giving her a coy smile in return as the students faced away. He stayed in place, if not moving closer, with his hand back in its prior position on her knee.

The death glare she targeted towards him screamed 'don't you dare!' but his smirk deepened. Both their eyes fixated on his hand before staring up, boring into each other's like a challenge that Klaus was determined to win. His hand wrapped around her kneecap, rippling soothing waves of endorphins throughout her body. Klaus was intrigued. Despite Caroline's convictions Klaus could always nitpick the sheen of interest and curiosity that lived in her innocent eyes. She was a natural at putting up a front—that she didn't share the same naughty thoughts as him even though the past few days proved otherwise.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He cooed, subtly guiding her legs to open.

"Yes."

\- _No_.

Klaus' eyebrows pulled together curiously when she looked away again but did nothing to cease his seductive efforts.

"Are you sure?" His lips are her ear again. "Even when I can already sense the heat rushing down between her thighs in exquisite agony? The way your face is the most adorable shade of pink as you try to resist your desires, as you try to resist me. Though I can practically taste your arousal on my tongue."

Caroline swallowed hard, biting her fingers into the wooden desk and sucking in her lips to suppress the moan begging to be freed.

"How I could, so easily, glide my hand higher up her thigh until it reaches underneath this pretty skirt of yours without anyone being the wiser. My finger tracing light circles around the flesh of your inner thighs, tauntingly, venturing further until I'm met with the lacy feel of your tempting white panties. Toying with the small pink bow at the hem before pushing the material to the side effortlessly."

Her grip on the desk became deadly as Klaus' hand demonstrated his descriptions. Her eyes fluttered but never fully closed as his finger teased her underwear. Chest red and heaving, labored breaths escaping her parted lips without warning. She hated giving him the reaction he wanted but proper class etiquette was last on her priority list when he made her feel this hot with a single touch.

Klaus grinned sheepishly when Caroline suddenly spread her legs on her own accord, resuming his ministrations.

"My, my Caroline Forbes is an exhibitionist? What would your coven think knowing how much their leader indulged in the big bad vampire explaining the countless naughty things he was planning on doing to her in a filled classroom? How any of your fellow classmates could turn around any second, and see me caressing your inflamed skin and the awakened hairs before finally dipping my finger into your drenched cunt."

Caroline's bottom lip trapped between her teeth, tightly until tasting blood. Her heart nearly stopped when his fiery red eyes replaced the stormy blues, now needing him like a starved woman. Softly whimpering as she parted her legs further, with a silent beg for his hand to take the bait—simultaneously making sure no one was watching.

Wanting to force her eyes to stay glued to his but the light caresses of his fingertips exploring her inner thigh was maddening—fully prepared to submit.

"Would you be opposed if they knew?" His smirk widened wolfishly. "If they knew how desperate you were to get off that you couldn't even wait until after class. Too preoccupied mewling my name in heat to give a damn that all your peers would see straight-laced Caroline having her knickers bunched in public. To what I'm doing to you. That I'm the only one who can make you feel this way."

"Klaus..." She whispered. Her stomach clenching wildly, palms drenched and filtering eyelids from his erotic words and teeth tugging on her earlobe.

\- _I hate him._

Centuries of learning the art of seduction did him wonders and constantly amplified Caroline's libido more than she'd ever imagine. Making her think thoughts that never surfaced and feel emotions she never knew. At this point she was so wound up the urge to beg him to finger fuck her in the middle of lecture was sounding alarmingly tempting.

Rubbing the tip of his button nose up her cheek. "Tell me, Caroline. Is that something you'd like me to do?"

A breathless 'yes' passed through her lips—feeling so much shame but arousal at the same time. This was bad, and wrong, but she was struggling to care. His hot breath loving her cheek made her shift in her seat from how turned on she was and his hand still under her skirt.

Suddenly she felt cold and empty when Klaus abruptly pulled his hand away—turning to him with a low growl.

"But you're right, we shouldn't. We are in class after all."

Now sitting fully in his own seat, retracted vamp features and leaving her to fend for herself after the torturous empty promises.

\- _ASS!_

Her aggravated gasp so loud it brought attention from the front to back row, causing everyone—including the professor—to direct their attention towards the sneaky couple.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Caroline?" Professor Sommers asked, shifting her eyes between them both.

\- _Old people, spiders, feet, Aurora..._

Caroline repeated her top list of turn offs in an attempt to decrease her obvious flush appearance—-caused by the cheeky vampire beside her who was covering his grin with his hand, and staring at her innocently while waiting for an explanation.

\- _Correction: I really, really, really hate him_!

Clearing her throat, she shook her head with a shy smile. "Nope. Just making sure I had all the notes. Sorry."

She shot Klaus a death glare after they all turned back around.

He lifted his hands innocently.

"What? I was just doing what you said." He conceded with a quick kiss to her cheek before the bell rang to dismiss the class session.

"Jerk." She hissed but Klaus only laughed more.

They both gathered their books and other belongings, awkwardly passing by the other students while walking down the auditorium steps to exit the classroom.

"You have to admit it made time go faster." Klaus winked when they reached the hallway, earning an eye roll from the sexually frustrated blonde as they walked through the crowd of their peers—hand in hand.

"Whatever. I hope you know teasing me like that during class isn't just cruel, which I will return the favor by the way, but it will not block out a certain thing that was heavily on your mind that you think I forgot about."

Klaus groaned. "I told you, It's nothing."

"You always say that, and it's always something."

"Please love, can we just drop it, for now?"

There was no humor behind his tone and his reluctance was sincere and unwavering. Caroline was slowly learning the ins and outs of the complicated man she chose to love—-which buttons to push, when far was too far. It wasn't her mission to make him feel uncomfortable, ever, but especially when around her. But he held so many secrets, still such a mystery despite everything they've been through, keeping her curiosity at bay wasn't always easy.

But he didn't ask for much. Some levels of privacy and restraint was something she could manage, for now.

With that in mind, Caroline nodded in agreement and squeezed his hand. "Fine. Onto unrelated topics like, if you have any dinner plans tonight skip them."

His lips pursed. "That'd be a bit awkward since any plans I might have would involve you and the grotesque cafeteria, but something tells me you have a much more complex agenda, Forbes?"

Caroline squealed in excitement, pulling him to the side so they were standing against a pillar.

"Okay, okay I can't hold it in anymore! I planned a date night for us tonight!"

His eyebrows lifted, stunned.

"Is that so?"

She enthusiastically nodded with a small jump. "Yup! It's kinda been my little project since I no longer have to worry about the Homecoming dance but I'm really excited for it and to finally do something for you, for us. It's on campus so don't get any ideas about limo rides and swanky restaurants, and we don't need to stress ourselves with sneaking out."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She gave him a look that translated to: her body was off limits until he toned down the sarcasm.

Klaus sighed into a grin, releasing her hand to cup her face and kiss her on the mouth apologetically—bringing a smile to her face.

"I'm touched, love, really, and your enthusiasm makes me curious. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll meet me outside of The Hole tonight, around 7ish?" She cutely proposed, leaning on her tippy toes with her arms now around his neck.

His expression now serious. That had easily become his least favorite place on campus, hadn't stepped foot in that area in months. Flashbacks of the last time they were at his old establishment of entertainment and self sabotage where he ran after her, covered in blood, and she swore through tearful rage she never wanted to see him again.

\- _Why would she want to meet there?_

"The Hole? Caroline—"

His protest died by her finger against his lip.

Her eyes saddened and low, as if she was thinking the exact same concerns as him, but she remained persistent.

"I chose that location because it's the most secluded area of the school and we can finally have some privacy. That's it. Promise?" Searching in his eyes with hers.

\- _The past is the past. The past is the past._

Both of them have changed dramatically from who they were a month ago—their relationship changed even more. A flaw Klaus struggled with his whole life was the inability to let the past die, but like everything else, he was willing to try for Caroline's sake.

"Of course."

Caroline's frown flipped and she smiled into another kiss, sighing into his mouth before already pulling away.

"I'll see you tonight."

The couple parted ways in opposite directions of the crowded hallway.

Caroline swiftly turned the corner, gasping as her chest collided with a smirking brunette male figure.

"Kol?"

"Hello Caroline, just the little witch I was looking for. May I steal a moment of your time?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"Um, actually I'm kinda in a rush—"

"Oh just spare a couple of minutes. It won't take long." He promised, guiding her towards two parallel pillars for more privacy.

Caroline's back against the steel block with Kol now standing in front of her. He was only an inch taller than her which made his grey eyes boring into hers less intimidating—but still intimidating nonetheless. That was just the aura the Mikaelson family exuded whether you were in their good graces or not. Sometimes it was still nerve wrecking being in Klaus' presence.

Her discomfort was obvious but Kol obviously showed no care; he didn't seem like the type to care much about others feelings besides his own. Caroline hadn't exchanged more than a few words with the younger Mikaelson since he caught her outside of Klaus' room that one morning—felt like forever ago. They hadn't crossed paths since. Never engaged in conversations or interactions, so why now?

What could he possibly want to talk about?

\- _Klaus, obviously._

"Do I have a choice?" Caroline muttered, making Kol's lips curl up amusingly.

"You're smart, and feisty. I noticed that about you when I first caught Nik practically deflowering you against his door."

The embarrassing memory made her face flare as red as the roses growing in the school's garden. Based on Kol's taunting smirk that was exactly his goal. He may share physical traits with Rebekah but his menacing personality was, scarily, Klaus all over.

Caroline let out a soft sigh. "No offense but can you just tell me what you want? I have things to do."

"I'm sure you do." He winked. "I was just wondering if you could be a gem and tell my stubborn arse of a brother that the waiting and begging is growing tiresome. I already don't have much of an attention span and he's milking it. We need him at the wedding alright, but if he's insistent on rejecting the invite, he could at least let us know instead of ignoring us like a bloody prick. It's rude and most importantly, everyone is on my arse about it as if I control him."

\- _Huh?_

Caroline's face scrunched. "Wedding? What wedding?"

"What wedding? You're joking right?"

Her lips twisted. "I'm not really the 'joking' type of person."

Kol's eyes clouded over, realizing her puzzled response was sincere and his mind was blown.

"You're serious." He softly concluded, hands on his hips shaking his head like it was the biggest insult he's ever heard.

"But how? How in the bloody hell are you a part of the supernatural community, attached to Nik's hip but unaware of the most talked about event of the entire town? Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised my dear brother would rather play the game of ignorance is bliss and pretend it doesn't exist."

She's grown to accept certain aspects about Klaus—enjoys warm human blood, reserved personality, a hidden adoration for romcoms—but his secrets kept her up at night. So many questions stuck in her brain like an abandoned post-it note because she knew he wouldn't answer any of them. 500 years worth of history she didn't know, that he didn't want her to know. He's explained before why he prefers certain parts of his past to stay in the dark. Ignoring was his way of coping, but what was so damaging about a wedding?

Noticing her dismay, Kol scratched the back of his neck and groaned.

"Fine. I'll play the role of informative, and impossibly good looking boyfriend since the one you're currently entertaining is failing." He insisted.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest with a less than amused expression.

"I'll hit you with the headline: our oldest sister Freya is getting married next week and me, and the rest of our siblings, have been extremely pathetic, desperately begging Nik to attend for the past three months. Surprise!" Kol said, waving jazz hands in faux glee.

She shook her head. "Wait, three months!?"

He nodded. "That's why I showed up at his room that morning, to deliver the invitation she made specially for him. Deep down I think he actually enjoys us chasing after him like a bunch of imbeciles, and we just keep feeding into his overgrown ego."

Kol's teeth gritted out the words, toning down his frustration while observing the perplexed blonde witch before him.

"He really didn't tell you any of this?"

Caroline shook her head, slowly.

A wedding...a Mikaelson wedding and she didn't know about it. Given the fact that she was dating a member of the family, it was actually insulting.

\- _So this is what has been bothering him so much lately..._

Only briefly did she forget Klaus even had an older sister—and siblings. He only mentioned his older siblings once and the comments were fleeting. She recalled his bitter tone when explaining how they fled to Europe shortly after becoming vampires, but not much else. They were given the Voldemort treatment like everything else in his past. Even though she understood his reservations, this particular situation irked her for more than one reason—main one being he lied.

Kol shrugged. "Now love, let's turn that frown upside down. I wouldn't take it personally. You know how secretive he is with everyone."

"But I'm not just anyone." She announced, feeling her throat scratch.

"Oh, I know." Kol smiled like he wanted to say more—tease more. "Anyways, is that your final answer or..."

"No, that's not my final answer!" Caroline snapped. "I don't have an answer because I just found out my boyfriend has been hiding this from me for three months and now his little brother is badgering me about it."

"Badgering, really? You and Nik really are meant to be."

The young vampire watched the conflicted notions spin inside her puzzled eyes.

"I just don't understand. Why wouldn't Klaus tell me about something like this?"

"Well there's two doors: door number one being that our family isn't exactly the Brady Bunch and he didn't want you caught in the Mikaelson crossfires. Or door number two, my personal favorite, in which he didn't trust you'd support any decision he'd make because you'd convince him to go anyways. I'd go with door number two if I were you."

She hated to admit that those options were the only reasonable ones, giving her pause. Taking Kol seriously was nauseating but thinking of Klaus not trusting her was even worse.

Her glossed lips pressed together and manicured fingers drummed up the straps of her bag anxiously as her confusion and concerns began to mingle.

"Look darling, I'm pretty much immune to his dramatic ways of making people beg for his attention." Kol claimed with an eye roll. "It's who he is. He's been doing it all his life. Why do you think it's taken our whole damn family just to reach out to him? It's nothing I would worry your pretty little head over." He patted her on the head like she was a child, irritating her further.

"I know it must be so frustrating to deal with his web of secrets. Frankly I'm surprised you've lasted this long with him. I just hope you realize no matter how much you feel for him, Nik is always going to be Nik. No amount of love from a Forbes witch is going to break that stubborn stoned shell."

Caroline scoffed, pushing his hand away.

"Wow, you know for a second I actually thought you were really serious about him. Though from the brief interactions we've had together I know you always have an agenda. So, if I were to do this what's in it for you?"

Kol scraped his teeth along his smiling bottom lip, a twinkle beaming in his amused eyes. "Beauty and brains—-observant girl. However, this time around, I am coming to you with complete and most honest of intentions. And I'm asking you, sweet Caroline, to do this one thing for little ole me." He innocently proposed with a pouty lip and hands folded together like a prayer.

Oh, he's good.

Caroline sucked in a breath then exhaled, feeling that familiar tug-o-war in the pit of her stomach before saying, "I don't know Kol..."

It wasn't that Caroline was opposed to Klaus reuniting with his estranged family, but the few things he did tell her about his home life did not sound too comforting either. Last thing she wanted was to be responsible for resurfacing any further trauma.

Kol's expression transitioned from mischief to serious within seconds. His eyebrows relaxed along with a now softened gaze, almost unrecognizable.

Leaning against the pillar right beside her with hands in his jacket pockets, kicking the rocks by his feet.

"I won't mince words when saying coming to you about this didn't make me physically ill." He hissed, catching her off guard. "I come from a very prideful family so the last thing I want is asking for someone's help, especially from a witch, no offense."

Caroline waved off with a soft 'none taken', as if he actually cared about offending her.

"But I'm not exactly left with much of an option..." Kol groaned. "You're...you're the only one he listens to Caroline, you're the only one he trusts. It might seem I'm using you, because I am. I know I'm a little shit alright, but I do genuinely care about my family Caroline. We're a large gang of powerful and dominant individuals but all are wounded beyond repair. Each of us have our own inner demons but Nik takes his out on the rest of us...not that I necessarily blame him."

Caroline's curious what that meant.

"I wouldn't be so persistent if our sister didn't want him there—we want him there." Kol added. "Nik doesn't know yet but Freya and her future hubby are off to Greece after the wedding so this will probably be the last time we'll all be together as a family as well."

He was tugging on her empathetic strings with that soft voice and wistful she's —and it was working.

"Think of it as your wedding gift, and a sincere first impression on your potential new family." He winked, causing an embarrassing flare up to Caroline's cheeks.

"Kol—"

"Just think about it, overnight. If I'm not mistaken I overheard you two are spending a lovely evening together tonight. Some alone time to discuss personal matters, what a coincidence! Must be fate." His dimples were as deep as his mischief.

"Good to know vampires haven't lost their ability to invade." Caroline quirked.

He chuckled, with his light footsteps approaching her in large strides.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He presumed, staring her down innocently. "Sweetheart, this is just a crash course. If you're going to be involved with one Mikaelson, you're involved with all of us. Kinda goes with the territory. Something tells me he should've mentioned that before you fell in love with him."

Her eyes widened suspiciously. "Kol—"

"I'll be expecting Nik's call in the morning. Always a pleasure, Caroline." He smirked, not giving her another second before turning on his heel before vamp speeding off like a gust of wind.

Her blonde waves flew around her face in its wake as she was forced to assess the new dilemma: siding with a family she barely knew and the obligation to her boyfriend.

He didn't have much of a relationship with his family, hence his automatic refusal to his own sister's wedding, and crossing that line with him again scared her. But how much more guilty would she feel if she didn't at least try?

As if she didn't have enough to feel guilty about...

\- _Worry about that later. You have a date to get ready for._

She could talk to Klaus tomorrow. Tonight was their night and she was determined to not allow any disturbances. Blindly fixing her hair and appearance before walking through the freshly cut yard, heading towards the main office.

* * *

No one had ever planned a date with him before, hell, Klaus never even went on proper dates until recently. He was the planner, provider. Throwing his money and name around, purchasing faux companionship and other favors because no one ever voluntarily cared about to be around him outside of that—outside of what he could offer them and their means to get ahead. Compelling and murdering the pain away until the numbness settled in. It was a comfortable way of living, while also temporarily filling the stubborn void that yearned for more.

Love.

Caroline genuinely loved him, and he had no idea why.

This was a heavy load to have on his mind while on the way to said date. Walking across campus—past the crowded dining hall and football field—towards the hidden clubhouse he once saw as a sanctuary. So many bad decisions and mistakes were made there he still was unsure why she chose this location. Caroline texted him that she was already there and waiting for his arrival, adding onto his anxiety. Not being in control of every situation was unusual and uncomfortable for someone who'd been a control freak his entire life—surely Caroline could say the same about herself.

She said keep it casual, prompting Klaus to wear his favorite two-buttoned black Henley with matching black jeans and boots. He moussed his curls a bit so they appeared soft and shiny—perfected for Caroline's leisure. His gaudy daylight ring was permanent on his finger along with a few others on both hands—Klaus loved accessorizing. The signature layers of necklaces that popped out his shirt were still present, only missing the one he gave Caroline which brought a soft smile to his face when he reached the back door and saw it securely around her neck.

It was of a simple sapphire stone he found during his quest to Nigeria about a decade ago. Each of Klaus' necklaces held a different story, and his travels were habitual. But it was meant for her to wear the jewel just from the amount of life she brought to it.

Even in the pale moonlight she was an effortless force to be reckoned with. The white and black polka dot sweetheart dress elongated her tone legs to Klaus's hungry gaze. Moonlight washed through the golden curls that fell around her shoulders and her eyes a mesmerizing blue as she stepped more into the light, with a smile that matched his.

"Not even the shadows could hide such a stunning beauty." His flattery stirred on one of her infamous eye rolls. "Although love, I was expecting to at least see you properly on this date."

"And you will! I just wanted to wait until you got here before I turned on the lights." She claimed excitedly.

Klaus's eyebrows raised questionably—clearly confused given that there were no light switches outside the building. Caroline's white teeth shined through the darkness—smirking at his expression as she grabbed two loose wires in each hand.

Moving his head to the side, Klaus noticed the two wires were connected and a string of lights hanging over them—must've been Caroline's own doing. Her eyes were now closed and she was muttering a spell under her breath repeatedly. She was focused but her face remained calm as he watched her stun him again with her skills.

Slowly but surely, the lights began to flicker—brightening to their fullest potential after an extended minute of chanting. The once unlit white lights now a twinkling star-lit night hovering above them.

He gasped, grinning ear to ear, looking around as the lights individually ignited around the building from each word his extraordinary girlfriend chanted. Klaus was not a fan of witch factions but he loved everything about Caroline being a witch—a force to be reckoned with.

Glancing down revealed even more—an orange plaid picnic blanket covering the green grass, and a straw-made picnic basket by their feet.

Caroline finally opened her eyes to her creation, admiring the illuminated setting and the handsome man doing the same—growing nervous when he hadn't spoken yet.

"I...I know it's no limo ride around town or a five star Italian restaurant where the appetizer is the same price as a meal, but I wanted to do something special. Big and extravagant is usually a go-to for any date but we've never tried intimate and simple before. I wanted to do something new for you, for us." She stammered.

"You did all of this yourself?" Klaus asked.

"I had a bit of help from Enzo and Marcel to put the lights up, which I hope is okay with you that I used your friends but they sorta saw me struggling and insisted. But the picnic was my idea, oh and the basket is full of all your favorite 'normal' meals; school's chef sorta owed me a big one and he prepared all the necessities. Oh!"

He watched amusingly as she bent down to grab the bottle of champagne.

"For the record," pointing a stern finger towards him. "As your class president I do not condone drinking on campus but as your girlfriend, it's a welcomed token for a celebratory occasion so I figured why not bend the rules one more time. Oh!" She streaked, bending down to grab a tumbler out the basket. "I also managed to snag some blood for you. Rebekah sorta helped me with that. I would've asked Katherine but she doesn't know you personally and apparently Mikaelsons have clout, even at a blood bank."

She laughed it off, nervously, juggling the beverage container between her hands.

"I hope it's to your standard. Apparently all blood types don't taste the same and Rebekah said O negative is your favorite, right?"

"Caroline, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did." She nodded. "I don't want you forgetting to feed anymore. Even if it's unintentional, I don't want you weakening yourself just because you're out with me."

He was prepared to ask what brought this on, then an image of a nosy grey-eyed blonde appeared in his head.

"I'm going to kill Rebekah." He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Stop. She just worries about you because she's your sister and loves you. It's also at the perfect temperature right now, just the way you like it."

Klaus still said nothing, taking another glance of the decor again before staring back at her with glossy eyes and a half smile—and it was driving her insane.

Clearing her throat and pulling at her fingers as if to break. "So...do you like it?"

His half smile turned into a wide grin, eyes glossed over in genuine appreciation. Feeling the overwhelming wave of emotions collecting in his chest as he walked towards his girl. Sweeping her hair to the side back before cradling her face in his hands and bending down for a deep kiss. No tongue, but still passionate enough for Caroline to feel it rippling through her body—his kisses never failed to ignite her every sense. Standing on the tip toes of her black heeled Mary Janes, accepting the kiss fully before he pulled away with a leftover smile.

"I love it." He claimed, brushing a chaste kiss across her lips.

Caroline let out a relieved breath. "Good because it took four timely hours to get this together and if you hated it—"

"I'd never hate anything you do." He said, making her smile and grabbing the blood-filled container out her hand. "Now, I don't know about you but I'm famished."

She eagerly nodded in agreement, not realizing how much her stomach was growling until the anxiety finally subsided.

Finally sitting, they ate and talked. Indulging in the worldly food that Klaus had only ever bragged to her about—Italian and French were his elites. Seeing the boy-like smile plastering his face as he ate the ratatouille was enough to make her night. She insisted she was 'okay' before he washed it down with the warm blood, nearly drinking all of it. He did not realize how parched he was until the final sip. This was still new for her, the blood and gore that came with Klaus's nature and he understood and was patient with her efforts. He remembered how antsy she was the first time they had a conversation about it, and now she was voluntarily retrieving the liquid for him.

To her, this was a simple gesture, but to Klaus it meant everything.

Klaus popped the champagne open—both giggling at Caroline's streak when the bubbles overflowed. Each had at least three glasses before laying down on the picnic blanket, tipsy and blissful, staring up at the moonlight.

Klaus's arm circled Caroline's waist as her head rested on his hard chest and reaching around his torso, squeezing him best she could like he had any thought of leaving—she was an affectionate drunk. Her soft exhales and giggles against him were soothing, eyes closed like she was sleeping. She was content, and so was he—wrapped in each other listening to nature's music. This was unusual for Klaus—simplicity and attachment. The act of intimacy was always overrated to Klaus, given he's never experienced it, until Caroline made him understand the beauty of it. His fingertips ran up and down her arm, causing the hairs to stand up in their wake.

"Love, can I tell you something?" Klaus spoke.

"Anything." She sighed dreamingly.

"This is by far the best date I've ever been on."

"Yeah, sure." She burst into laughter, enjoying the vibration radiating from Klaus's chuckles.

"I'm serious. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, or put so much thought into me and once upon a time I didn't think I wanted or needed it." He sighed. "Realizing how much I missed out on..."

Caroline lifted her head to see him looking down at her lovingly, with a trembling bottom lip that ceased the moment she noticed.

"I'm really glad you liked it, and the food."

"The food was the kickstarter. However, I'm sure I won't be able to move for the next 15 minutes."

Her smile grew. "Maybe that was my goal." Tilting her head for a kiss and immediately moaned at the surprising pleasantry the blend of blood and champagne lingering on his lips gave her before pulling away.

"I remember you telling me about the amazing ratatouille your mom used to make when you were younger, for every Christmas in France. Now, Chef Olaf is no Esther Mikaelson but—"

"My Aunt." He sternly corrected. "I said my aunt made it, not Esther."

Caroline's cheerful smile fell, as did his.

\- _Just perfect Caroline! How did you manage to mess up one minor detail?_

But it wasn't minor, and his lowered brows and hardened face were the indicators. The warmth already drifting away.

It was an honest mistake but it didn't matter when he was visibly upset.

There was nothing more she could say except, "I'm sorry."

Klaus's head turned to look down at her again, hooking a finger under her chin.

"I know." He said with a deep exhale and the softest of smiles that she reciprocated.

Managing to flip his mood switch so quickly was one of life's miracles and the last thing she wanted was to ruin it but, Kol's request had been ringing in her head all evening. Would it be wise to bring this up to him tonight? But if not now, when? Ripping the bandaid seemed most effective in her experience but Klaus was annoyingly unpredictable.

She swallowed, looking away and running her fingers up and down his chest. "So, there's something I want to talk to you about. About earlier today in class..."

"When I whispered filthy words in your ear while teasing you underneath your dress. Not much to discuss love, it's quite self explanatory." He smirked.

Heat rushed through her cheeks.

"Not that...you were preoccupied, even before class, and you obviously didn't want to talk about it but um, I think I already know what it's about."

His eyebrows furrowed as Caroline sat up on the blanket, pushing her hair back and letting out shallow breaths. She was obviously anxious about whatever she presumed to know—he was beginning to experience a similar emotion.

"I know, about the wedding..." She confessed but it did little to ease her guilt or Klaus's agony.

Those baby blues sank into a darker shade as they shifted between the nervous girl and the lonely air—settling his attention on the grass instead. Caroline feared he would shut down again and deny it all together.

His fingers picked at the grass, roughly, like it was a substitute stress ball.

"Who told you?" He asked—his voice eerily calm.

She licked her lips. "Kol, sorta pulled me to the side after class and—"

"Kol?" His head shot up at the mention of his problem child of a brother.

This was the rare occasion he preferred Rebekah.

"Don't be mad at him. He thought I already knew and was concerned."

Klaus laughed. "Please don't be fooled by my brother's performances, he's quite good. I've seen it firsthand. He's an instigator and knew perfectly well you were clueless which is why he decided to tell you himself."

Not that his accusation was unbelievable but him purposely missing the point was equally irritating.

"I don't care about Kol. The real issue is why didn't you tell me?" She snapped, turning her body to face him fully. "I thought we were over this phase in our relationship, where you act like a stranger."

"A stranger?" He scoffed. "Now suddenly I'm a stranger just because I didn't inform you about a stupid wedding being held for someone you never even met?!"

And now they were fighting which was exactly what Caroline wanted to avoid.

\- _Damn you Kol Mikaelson._

She sat up tall and shoulders pushed back, refusing to let him get the best of her. "No, it's because you're insistent on claiming your commitment to me but still refuse to let me in."

The indented waves squiggling across Klaus's forehead straightened.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal for you but it is what it is. Your brother came to me, with false intentions maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I once again have to find out what's going on in your life from someone else." She continued, feeling the burn of frustrated tears teasing her eyes. "I used to brush it off but it doesn't work anymore, not after everything. I'm your girlfriend, and I love you. We're a part of each other's lives now but I feel I still know very little about yours. Is it that you don't trust me?"

He scoffed. "Don't be insulting."

"Stop deflecting." She spat.

Klaus leaned forward, slightly tilting his head to emphasize her ridiculous accusation. "You really think there's anyone else on this fuckin' earth that I trust more than you?"

Caroline pressed her lips inward until they stopped trembling. They were both on edge for different reasons.

He did trust her, she knew, and the feeling was mutual but being with such a private person made it impossible for her to not experience an occasional pause when he extended that trait onto her.

Reaching out, she grabbed his hand in hers and rested it on her lap. Looking at him with nothing but love and she swore the same glint shined in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight. I hate when we fight." Caroline caressed his knuckles with her thumb. "I don't like second guessing you either. I'm not mad at you Klaus, just confused. You have a lot of family drama and family is sensitive, I get that. But can you blame me for being offended every time someone tells me about my own boyfriend and I don't know about it? Constantly dumbfounded? It's humiliating and disheartening because I should be the one who knows more than anyone else. How would you feel if Katherine or Tyler knew everything about me but you didn't?"

"Easy, I'd kill the lot of them without hesitation. That wasn't a good comparison." He quipped with a shrug—only half joking but it was enough to make Caroline laugh.

"Ugh I should not be laughing about you figuratively hurting my friend." She shoved him in the shoulder with her own, lightening the mood for them both.

Caroline brought their joint hands to her cold lips leaving a sweet kiss on the base of his. "Talk to me. Why don't you want to go?" She asked, deciding to dissect the situation one at a time.

Klaus groaned. "You're going to think it's silly."

"I won't." She claimed.

He deeply sighed, figured he had no choice but to take her word for it.

"The wedding...will be held at my family's mansion. The backyard is lavish enough and practically its own land so it would make sense not to waste money on another venue." He simply explained.

"Sounds resourceful enough." Caroline commented.

He nodded, licking his bottom lip. "I haven't been back home or seen my family in almost five years, which might not sound like a lot given how long I stayed. Kol and Rebekah are the most I've seen of any of my siblings, then my older brother Elijah called me yesterday asking about the same thing. I'll be relieved when this is all over."

Clearing his throat, he decided to stare at the ground instead.

"I know how idolized my family is. Around school, and town, people are always gossiping about the Mikaelson mansion that no one has ever seen from the inside. They praise it, desire for all that we have and it is a beauty but I can't help being thoroughly repulsed whenever they romanticize it like it's a palace of dreams. For me and my siblings however, it was hell."

\- _Maybe I'm not ready for this..._

Caroline bit her tongue as he continued.

"Mainly for me, though." His lips twisted and fist balled. "Mikael was a cruel and angry man and an even shittier father. He was never cut out to be a parent, honestly to this day I don't understand why he planted his seed as many times as he did. Thought one day he'd finally get it right, I suppose."

Klaus was struggling with giving Caroline his undivided attention and hanging his head in shame.

"I was always told I looked just like him compared to my brothers, and acted like him too which was the greatest insult I've ever been given. He was bigger, and meaner...not exactly the comparison a 10 year old boy wants to hear after suffering at his hands just the night prior."

They both gulped.

"The lashes on my back, um I was eight years old the first time he whipped me, repeatedly, for speaking out of turn at one of his business dinners. When I was 12 he threw me into a glass table—I was trying to push him off my mother one morning and woke up to him grabbing her, shoving her into a wall. Cuts and bruise, along with a sprained wrist and fractured collarbone as souvenirs. At 16, he wailed on me with just his fists this time...just because I ate before being told and so on, and so forth. Everyday. Though everyone in that house suffered in some way, it was only me who had it the worst. Not sure why, never saw the point in asking. It escalated when we moved to the states. I always kidded myself thinking he'd finally show mercy and just kill me. But then I wouldn't suffer, and where was the joy in that, hm? Who else would make him feel better about himself, to make him feel like the alpha he thinks he is? Safe to say my biggest donation to charity has been being my own father's punching bag my whole life. Not many can achieve such an accomplishment." His upper lip quirked up as his fingers twitched.

Nausea was slowly getting the best of her—she felt ill like her entire body would fold over and collapse any minute. Caroline practically tasted the bile inching up her throat. Klaus was trying to come off nonchalant—unfazed and unbothered by the disturbance. but clearly as a front to mask his unnerving pain. She remembered how graphic his sketchbook depicted just a portion of his tragic life but, she never thought it was to this extent. Maybe ignorance was bliss.

Aching to comfort the man she loved but something told her to refrain, for now, and just listen.

"As you've noticed, not all my evidence of terror healed when I turned into a vampire. Like some twisted parting gift to remind me of the horror I experienced in the four walls of the place I once called home—the place everyone romanticizes. Where my father beat me and my mother knew but did nothing to stop it, or protect me. Where my siblings turned against me..." He kept his head down but Caroline could hear the melancholy. The veins pulsing at his temples from the jaw clenching.

His hold on her hand tightening the only indicator she was still there.

"So you see, love," he faintly sniffled, "my 'family drama' exceeds helicopter moms and absentee dads. Going back there will mean confronting everything I swore to ignore and leave behind and I just..."

He drifted off, with a deep sigh and loss for words. Realizing he has never put himself out there so rawly with anyone. Years had gone by he tried not to think about those haunting times, until the nightmares eventually stopped and he permanently moved out.

Now he felt like an eight year old boy again.

Caroline's eyes welled up, lips pressed together while shaking her head. "Klaus...I-I didn't know."

"How could you?." He said, finally looking up at her.

This was the main reason he vowed to keep his past to himself, not just to avoid being forced to endure the trauma again but also the pitiful look on Caroline's face right now. Her feeling sorry for him, pitying him. Admitting he was fragile and defenseless before supernatural means changed everything.. That wasn't the type of man he wanted her to ever know him as.

"Why would you ever think I wouldn't take something like this seriously?"

He carelessly shrugged, already wishing to drop the topic entirely.

"I didn't know...I'm so sorry for underestimating what you went through." She pleaded, holding in her sobs.

He groaned. "Caroline, please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of wounded dog." He bitterly responded. "Someone to be pitied or coddled. You didn't know about any of this until now, you barely knew me. You weren't there and even if you were you there was nothing you could have done so why be sorry about it? It's over and done. I'm fine now. I don't need nor want anyone feeling bad for me, especially you."

She scoffed. "This isn't pity. Maybe hearing the man I love talk about being thrown around like a rag doll all his life isn't exactly a topic I can just brush over. And don't lie pretending you're fine when you're obviously not."

Damnit.

Klaus cursed under his breath, wanting to bury himself in a ditch than discuss this any further but unfortunately that was not an option anymore. He knew Caroline like the back of his hand—her persistency matched his and she was not letting this go anytime soon.

Dropping his hand, she turned her body into his so they were now sitting face to face—prepared to discuss but her eyes depicted empathy.

"I'll never stop feeling heartache when you tell me about your abuse so might as well get used to that now." She boldly said. "You're someone I care about, crazily and wholeheartedly, and despite all your great efforts I will never hesitate showing you how much. No one deserves what you went through and it's not your fault either. You've kept this all to yourself for so long you're convinced it doesn't still affect you and then you take that pain out on other people instead..."

Klaus's face dropped and chest constricted when realizing what she was referring to. "Caroline..."

Her finger pressed against his moving lips. "Don't." She took a deep inhale and exhale, fighting off her own trigger before proceeding. "That's not what this is about. You're self destructive, I learned that pretty early on and I've seen it with my own eyes as well, and it's because you haven't dealt with the root of the problem. After so long of ignoring it, eventually it begins to take a toll, even longer for a vampire. That hurt can manifest into something worse and then you will be alone-forever."

There was nothing Caroline hated more than bringing up the Aurora debacle but it exposed more than an introduction of heartbreak. It was a game changer in their relationship, especially after discovering the reason behind Klaus' actions. Others genuinely caring about him was a foreign concept and she resented everyone in his life before her because of it.

Besides the supernatural differences, Caroline realized how much she and Klaus had in common. Masking the pain from her father's abandonment and mother's tyranny with school functions and extracurricular activities on campus.

Clearing her throat, she removed her finger from his lips. You want to know what I think?"

"Something tells me I don't have much of a choice." He sighed lightheartedly, making her briefly grin.

"I think, you haven't given a proper answer to your siblings because deep down you actually want to go to the wedding and know you'll regret it if you don't." She accused. "But accepting that invitation means more than being there for your sister's big day but also you confronting your parents for the first time and that scares you."

"I'm not scared of anything." He claimed.

Her eyes rolled. "Acting like you have no humanity is a turn off, just so you know. I promise showing emotions is not a federal offense."

Klaus' entire body remained tense—-practically shaking in a range of anger and anxiety.

\- _Because she is right._

Felt like a hole took place in the pit of his stomach and hugs escaping through his nose. So desperately, he wanted to beast out—fangs, eyes and all until all that was seen was red. Not realizing the death grip his fingers had pierced the flesh of his palm until the vibration of the action caught Caroline's attention. The fear nestled between her parted lips and shifty eyes but she held her chin up strong, not giving in to his obvious disapproval.

This was hurting him, she knew, but he would never be capable of—finally—move on until he faced the matter head on.

"I know there's more about your history I'm still in the dark about, and I'm perfectly content with you taking your time telling me but maybe...maybe this could be a good thing."

His eyebrows scrunched and a worry line squiggled across his forehead.

"That's why you didn't tell me, right? Because you knew I'd convince you to go." She accurately assumed. "I know you better than you think Klaus Mikaelson, and I know for a fact that this will be on your mind all next week. So...I'm advising you to text Kol and confirm your attendance. No pressure." Caroline added when he tried protesting. "If you really don't want to I'll support that too but..." Her shoulders lifted. "I think it'd be beneficial for you. You can go and leave with no regrets, and get the closure you've been wanting from your family for years. Finally let all of it go and start a new chapter in your life, whether it includes them or not."

"You think it's that simple?"

"No," she answered honestly while rubbing his forearm, "but better late than never and you're about a good century late." She grinned. "I just care about your well being and finally leaving the past in the past might finally get you to where you've always wanted to be; at peace."

Her touch was so familiar, and soothing it triggered an epiphany. Imagining, craving, a reality where he no longer thought about those lonely nights curled up in a corner. Where he'd instead be curled up in a bed with the girl of his dreams—genuinely and undoubtedly happy. Almost seemed too good to be true, it had to be, but Caroline's words were too reassuring for him not to at least consider.

"I hope you know your amount of intellect has been proven to be quite the inconvenience for me." He teased.

She playfully pushed his shoulder with hers, squealing as he took the opportunity to grab her arms and pull her onto his lap. Her legs stretched out across him and his hand innocently caressed the exposed skin, and her arms around his neck—feeling ease as they melted into each other's grasps. His head rested against her chest, enjoying the sound of her healthy heartbeat pouring all its life into the girl who will never know how much she saved him. Relishing in her fingers moving in his hair in innocent strides, as his eyes closed just for a second, taking in a needed deep breath. Hugging her even tighter into his arms but not enough to cause harm. He felt so naked and vulnerable but she provided comfort—safety—that he lacked for most of his life. Holding her reminded him she wasn't just a dream.

"What if I am...scared?" He abruptly asked.

Caroline subtly sniffled, threading his short dirty blonde curls back with her fingers. "Then we'll deal with it, like we always do. You never have to worry about doing anything on your own anymore. I'll always be here for you."

He sighed at the tenderness of her soft lips against his scruffy cheek, then leaving another on his nose, and another on his forehead. Each kiss was a different sentiment. Lips lingering against his face for a good while like she was trying to console him.

The night took an unexpected detour, yet brought them closer than he ever imagined. Klaus realized how more exhausting it was keeping himself from Caroline than being honest. His chest deflated from unprovoked tension. Each haunting reveal was more severe than the other, yet she stayed.

Being left behind was expected. One way or another he was always alone but never with Caroline, not now or ever and he could not fathom the day that would change. These were the moments she asked for, the vulnerability she asked of him that he thought he'd never give. Emotions were among the scariest obstacles in all his years that he never escaped from but they were what made her love him more, and he had no idea why.

Staring into her adoring glistening eyes while her fingers toyed with the curls on the back of his neck, providing the gentlest of comfort solidified his decision. This wasn't just about him anymore. For the sake of their relationship he needed to finally let her in by pushing them out.

Cursing under his breath, Klaus said, "Fine, fine. I—I will go to the bloody wedding but...only if you come with me."

Her pond shaped eyes widened into an ocean, dancing fingers halted and breath caught.

\- _He did not just..no. No._

"What?" Sounding more airy than intended.

"You heard me." Klaus smirked, brushing the pad of his thumb under her eye to catch a teardrop.

\- _Is he joking?_

She swallowed. "Klaus, if this is some attempt to scare me into dropping this whole subject it is definitely working."

His warm laughter was an undefeated gift, playing with the ends of her hair. "No tricks, no ruse however I am serious in saying I will not be there unless you are."

\- _Nope, he's not joking._

How did persuading him to attend his own family's function result in her receiving an invite as well? Was it normal to feel sickly anxious?

"Klaus..."

"You think I want to need you like this, Caroline? I've never needed anyone before, I've just depended on myself. Feels almost pathetic asking you to be there for something I should be able to do on my own but I...I can't." He stammered. "Just the thought is unnerving. Nothing about this will be easy and I'm finally owning up to it but one thing I am sure of is that I trust you. Having you by my side might make it all this seem worth it. Besides, you'll acquire all the bragging rights for being the only person at this school to attend the most talked about event in Whitmore."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Someone's a little full of themselves."

"Or you underestimate how superficial the citizens in this town truly are." He countered with a light smile, intensifying her already fluttering butterflies.

This was last on the list of expected events to happen tonight and instead of being overwhelmed with flattery, she felt anxious.

The corners of her lips curved upwards, briefly. "I—I shouldn't. It's not my place and should just be a day for family and friends—"

"My family doesn't have friends, they have colleagues. We would probably be the most genuine pairing in the room besides the bride and groom and frankly, I just want you there." He declared, sweeping her hair behind her ear then cuffing her steaming cheek in his palm. "No one deserves to know me in this way more than you. You're more than a significant other to me, Caroline. Let me prove it."

Her throat felt dry and stomach nauseous.

\- _He's asking me to meet his entire family...does he even realize that's what he's asking me?_

Even though the two have made it known how serious they were in their relationship, meeting the family never came up in conversation. She has entertained the thought but knew it would never be a reality, given the bad blood. Kol correctly assuming her impact over his brother was not something she wanted him to be right about—for the sake of ego.

This was a dire step in their relationship, whether Klaus realized it or not, and she was experiencing a mix of emotions. There was so much Caroline still needed to discuss with Klaus, especially after the surprise invitation. Meeting the Lockwoods had zero comparison to the Mikaelsons—one was new money while the other was old—and Caroline had no idea what she was walking into. But looking into the pleading eyes of the man who quickly stole her heart deemed everything else irrelevant. There was no one more important in her life. Being his support was her only priority and she was not selfish enough to ruin the little bit of hope he had left.

\- _We can always talk later, right?_

There was always a 'later'.

She turned her head, kissing the inside of his hand before dragging it down her face and capturing his gaze.

"Only if I can pick out my own dress for the ceremony."

The beaming smile on Klaus' face was such a mesmerizing view, Caroline barely had a chance to react when his lips landed on hers. The kiss was initially soft and prolonged, granting an oral appreciation. Kissing him back—smiling into the embrace—her hands shaped his face to press him further onto her chest as his own remained around her waist and the other rose dangerously up her thigh. The familiar heat that only he was capable of creating began to stir between her legs and sting down to her toes.

No other words were needed. Caroline had the next few days to freak out but right now—during their date night—-his hands on her body and moans of her name was all she needed from him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy this story has been going on for over a year now *mind blown* so crazy how fast time flies. Things are coming down to the wire but there is still a lot to tell. So many emotions will be poured into these last chapters that I think you'll enjoy a lot. Hope everyone is still staying safe and healthy!
> 
> Reviews/kudos are appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on updating these two recent chapters...

**Day 1**

Spring break was not only one to look forward to for a week away from school but also, celebrated Caroline's favorite time of the year in Whitmore—the grass was greener, sky bluer, sun brighter, flowers flourished and the weather a perfect balance between warm and breezy. When she was a child, her mother would wake her early on the first day of every Spring to witness the cherry blossom tree bloom in the local park—there was only one planted in the heart of their small town. Just one of the rare sweet memories she shared with her mother. Now, she was dodging every one of Liz's calls since Caroline informed her where she'd be spending her vacation.

She knew why the messages were so persistent, which only made Caroline's stomach turn and skin crawl.

Caroline watched the blooming tree pass by through the car window—a wave of innocence flowing through her from the bittersweet nostalgia. She was drawn out of her daydream when Klaus grabbed her hand—granting each other sweet but hesitant smiles when their eyes once again met.

Neither expected the week of the wedding to approach as quickly as it did, but before they knew it their bags were packed and a town car was waiting in front of the school to drive them across town.

Of course the Mikaelson family had their own transportation service.

They had been on the road for about 20 minutes—the mansion rested on the hill top just shy of crossing the town's line. Locals treated it like a tourist trap, Caroline used to be one of them.

As much as she tried to hide it from him, Caroline was a nervous wreck. This wasn't her first time meeting a boyfriend's family but she had never been in such a serious and committed relationship either. She wanted to make a perfect first impression without coming off like a phony, but not showing too much of herself at once it's overwhelming. Klaus insisted for her not to overthink or stress but that was basically asking the impossible. He already met all the family she had and made her father adore him within the first hour.

He made everything seem effortless.

Meeting Klaus' entire family was surreal enough but—-now—-after learning their history and the haunting secrets kept in the four walls of their palace, how was she supposed to act towards them? She avoided Rebekah and Kol during those last few days on campus—easy enough since they both stopped hounding her after Klaus' change of heart. How to react when meeting his father, or seeing his mother again? What about his older siblings? Was she to pretend not to know that the family the whole town admired from afar was as tragic as they come?

"Your anxiety consumes me." Klaus teased with a smirk.

Caroline sighed into a smile, scooting closer into him and hooking her arm around his. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. Not everyday a girl is on her way to meet her boyfriend's elite and intimidating family in the biggest house in the entire town."

"I thought we learned our lesson about jumping to assumptions?" He teased more.

She groaned, resting her chin on his shoulder and sticking her bottom lip out cutely. "What if they don't like me, or disapprove of you being with me because I'm a witch like everyone at school?"

Klaus chuckled. "So you're worried, not because you'll be spending five days in a house full of vampires but because you're afraid they won't approve of you?"

She narrowed her eyes into a death glare. "Don't make fun of me. I'm serious Klaus. This might not be as major to you because you obviously know them but I'm the stranger in this scenario. I want them to like me now that I'm in your life. My name alone is already a bad first impression."

"Love I understand, truly, but my family is not as intimidating as they want to appear to be. Whatever they feel or don't feel about you won't matter in the end. Most importantly it won't change how I feel about you, especially any opinions from Esther or Mikael. I promise." He declared, placing an innocent hand on her thigh and rubbing over the skin with his thumb.

Their eyes met fondly and noses kissed.

Caroline let out a smooth exhale, smiling from the affection and his semi-comforting words.

She knew there was nothing to fret over on Klaus's part and, honestly, she was more surprised how calm he seemed given his insistent refusal and monumental confessions from the other night. He shared so many of his fears only to appear unfazed. Klaus was strong, she knew that, and how easy it was for him to put up a front but she also knew him well enough now to detect his deflections. How he often confused apathy with strength and vulnerability with weakness.

He was silent throughout their car ride until now.

She wanted to ignore and let him be—not rock the boat—but she also cared too much about him to let him go into a lion's den without at least asking if how he was holding up.

"Klaus," she fidgeted with her fingers, "how are you feeling about all of this? I know the prospect of seeing your family again has been difficult."

"Don't worry about me." He insisted.

"That's basically asking the impossible." Caroline said lightheartedly.

Klaus sighed, pulling his face away with a neutral expression.

"Then just believe me when I say it." He spoke softly, lifting her chin to claim her lips for a just as soft kiss.

No one has ever been more concerned about his well-being than the blonde witch beside him—maybe one day she can know how much it was appreciated. The days leading up to today were some of his most difficult—anxious to spend a week with people he shared DNA with but barely knew anymore. Why did they want him to attend this wedding so badly after half a decade without a word? His paranoia and other reservations tempted him—more than once—to command the driver to turn around and take them back to the school.

The kiss slightly deepened on Caroline's own accords—her tongue gliding across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he eagerly granted. One hand cupped his face while the other rested across his lap. Somehow she managed to keep it slow while also electrifying his senses into overdrive. Her lips played along his, coaxing them open to taste inside his mouth. The kiss was simple, yet bold. She was tamed yet made him feral—a constant contradiction. Her kisses covered him like a shield of love and he never wanted to feel unsafe again.

Klaus moaned at the sudden intrusion of her tongue meshing with his, but only able to enjoy a few more moments before the driver informed them they were pulling up to the entrance of the Mikaelson estate.

Too soon, Caroline parted their kiss to daze out the window when the tall iron entryway came into view—two capitalized 'M's etched in gold on each parallel gateway. The gates surrounded the area—Klaus told her about how his mother spelled them to instantly shock and kill to keep outsiders out if they attempted climbing over.

The driver spoke through the intercom—likely to a member of the family—before being buzzed in and the gates separated for him to drive through. The concrete road slowly transitioned to rusty red colored bricks and the green grass decorated with a multitude of fresh carnations as if they were replaced every other far. Her eyes glistening and mouth hung open as they drove up the hill and the luxurious white mansion became more visible.

Klaus sat back in his seat—with a dopey smile— observing the pure astonishment on his girl's face.

Though his former home held bad memories for him, faulting outsiders for enjoying the view was just as unfair. The witch's face and hands practically glued to the window as she boasted and yelped at attractions of the front yard. Whether it was the garden or spewing waterfall held in the center of the roundabout with even more lavender and pink carnations surrounding its bottom half. He found Caroline's reaction adorable and flattering—barely listening to her waves of praise and fangirling. Up until three months ago, she too was an outsider who never suspected their relationship would become what it became.

The car drove up to park in the enlarged driveway that was capable of fitting up to—at least—6 cars.

"We have arrived, Mister Mikaelson." The driver announced curtly before opening his door to exit the vehicle.

"Mister Mikaelson." Caroline mocked, making the vampire jokingly roll his eyes.

Even though it was simply teasing, the formality reminded her she was no longer on the campus of Whitmore academy. They were not students debating on who is allowed to sit where in which clique. She was not the witch leader who ran the school. Her name meant nothing while Klaus' meant everything. He was a prince while she felt like a chambermaid. This was royalty of the highest caliber—closest she'd ever be faced with—and the reality of dating a Mikaelson slowly began to resonate.

And now she was seconds away from meeting Whitmore's equivalent of the royal family.

Caroline didn't realize both their doors were already open with Klaus outside.

"Thank you Roger." She overheard her boyfriend mutter to the mortal chauffeur who was retrieving their luggage from the trunk.

Eventually exiting the vehicle herself, Caroline was met with the four white pillars covering the wooden black doors. The sunlight ricocheted off the gold doorknobs and into her eye—which she dodged. Her lips parted to let out a soft gasp as she bent her head back to stare up into the sky—eyes glistening at the 24,000 square foot château that towered over the sun. The balcony on the second story looked over the entire front area, and a sitting area was visible from where they stood.

Caroline was star struck.

The Forbes family was well off, but they were certainly middle class. Her childhood home was modest and adequate and certainly not on top of a hill. Other students had decent sized mansions and fancy condos but nothing compared to the Mikaelson home living up to all the expectations.

She was in awe coming face to face with such grand property.

\- _This place has to have cost a fortune...no, probably more. Klaus really grew up here? What does the inside look like?_

One after the other, the questions and assumptions began to pour, she couldn't help it.

Caught up in her own fascination, Caroline squealed when Klaus snuck up behind—his hands on her hips as she eventually relaxed against him.

"Everything you'd thought it'd be?" He wondered, his breath fanning the shell of her ear.

She hummed in response while turning around in his arms.

"It's—it's incredible, to say the least, and I haven't even seen the inside yet." She beamed.

Klaus bent down to kiss her smiley lips quickly, getting high on her glee before pulling away to face the two heavy front doors himself. Letting out a deep breath.

Four long and treacherous years since he's walked the steps leading up to his home. Four years since gaining the power to remove himself from the toxic environment that kept him captive all his life. Four years of—secretly—wondering if he would ever see the people he swore to hate again.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he studied the black doors, realizing nothing about this place has changed since his departure—at least the exterior. To some that would be comforting, but for Klaus it made him anxious.

Klaus flinched when he felt a small hand engulf his, threading their fingers through each other's and adding a light squeeze. Looking down at Caroline's wary grin made him feel more at ease—his chest deflating of tension and muscles relaxed. His relief was not even remotely subtle.

"You can do this." Caroline assured him, and for some reason Klaus quickly believed her.

Sometimes it did concern him, her capability of making him feel however way she deemed acceptable. He knew her intentions were good but feeling out of control of his own emotions, just when he began acknowledging they exist, was frightening.

Brushing it off with a quirk of a smile, Klaus gripped her hand tightly as he led them up the small steps. Roger was still removing their luggage out the trunk when the couple arrived at the front entrance and Klaus—after a mental pep talk—gripped the gold doorknob and pushed the unlocked doors open.

Caroline jolted forward when the doors slammed shut behind her, causing waves of vibration—still holding onto Klaus's hand. Her eyes grew twice its size.

Of course, the interior was just as lavish.

Countless chandeliers decorated the ceiling—trimming bright even with them all being turned off. The ornate staircases—black and metal with gold outline—spiraled up towards the second story that held at least 8 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. A foyer big enough to fit two food trucks.

Caroline was overwhelmed. She stepped further in, dropping his hand while tapping her feet on the shiny tile floor. Her green summer dress twirled with her body as she stared up at the colors shining through the chandelier's glass.

She huffed a disbelief laugh. "Wow!"

Immediately covering her mouth with her hand when the echo bounced off wall to wall—blushing in embarrassment.

"You are, by far, the most adorable creature I've ever met." Klaus laughed now standing in front of her.

"Let's hope your family thinks so, unless they just heard me making a fool of myself just now." She cursed at herself.

Klaus's eyebrows frowned, pulling her into him by the hips but her head lowered in shame. Her chest heaving up and down and heart rate skyrocketing.

She was nervous, hell so was he. This week was a big deal for many reasons and Klaus tried keeping himself as stable as possible to not alarm her even more. Caroline was constantly worrying about him and the last thing she needed on the first day meeting his estranged family was a meltdown of his own.

Lifting her chin up with his finger, his gaze met her wary one. Bottom lip trapped between her teeth until his thumb swept underneath to free it from its burden. The simple action eased her increasing anxiety.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with his hand now cuffing one side of her face.

"Always." Caroline replied softly, letting out a deep exhale.

There was no one she trusted more.

She was supposed to be here as his support but it was beginning to feel the other way around.

Without another moment of doubt, he soothingly kissed her forehead before placing his hand on her lower back to lead towards the living room.

Admiring paintings, statues and ancient artifacts on their way down the hall—felt like walking through a museum.

The classical music playing through the house grew louder as they came closer to the room. Caroline gulped at least 10 times in the first five minutes being here—wiping her sweaty palms on the back of the skirt before coming into view of the common area. From a distance she was unable to point out details but by default knew who the seated people were.

Esther Mikaelson was an easy enough identifier, even though she and Caroline only met once—difficult to forget someone like her. She had just walked back into the room, immediately returning to conversation with another strawberry blonde woman and a long-haired brunette on the couch—legs crossed and flipping through a magazine. A dark-haired man leaned back into his chair, staring down while intently reading a book in his lap. Rebekah and Kol were—obviously—the only ones Caroline could accurately identify. The bickering twins were going back and forth, even hitting each other on the arm or leg, but no one appeared fazed by the altercation—not even Klaus.

\- _You got this Caroline, you got this._

"Well this is quite the welcoming committee." Klaus dryly announced their presence and the entire clan simultaneously turned their heads.

Caroline's chest tightened—along with her grip on Klaus's hand. She felt like her heart was going to fall into her butt from just the way they were looking at her—a blend of reactions varying from shock and suspicion. This was most of their first time seeing Klaus in four years, even with his promise of attendance they thought it'd be a long shot.

They all just stood there—pressed lips and loud swallows—staring at each other as if waiting for something else to happen.

The younger-looking strawberry blonde woman was the first to step forward with a wide smile plastered on her plump lips. Her shoulder-length wavy tresses flew side to side effortlessly as she walked towards the awkward couple.

"I'm still surprised you actually showed up." She said.

"That makes two of us." Klaus replied, dryly.

The young woman's smile spread ear to ear and hands on her hips.

"It's really good to see you little brother." Finally greeting him with. Hands twitching to reach out for a hug but she kept the, to her sides instead

Given how unfairly good looks ran in the family, his older sister was no different. Her one dimple cut through her right cheek and hazel eyes glittered when turning her attention to the nervous witch.

"And you must be the famous Caroline Forbes. Freya Mikaelson, the oldest." She reached her hand out to be shaken.

Caroline nodded, timidly smiling back as she let go of Klaus's hand to firmly shake his sister's.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Freya, oh and congratulations."

"Thank you, and likewise. We've heard a lot about you the past few weeks, but knowing my brother he's told you absolutely nothing about us." She accurately assumed.

"But isn't it comforting to know some things haven't changed?" Klaus smirked.

"Apparently that's not true." Freya quirked, looking between the couple. "But you two look great together. I can't wait for you to meet my fiancé."

"Ah yes, where is Lucien? You know, the one who was my mate before he started shagging my sister?" He asked with purposeful irritation.

Freya crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that really still an issue for you?"

"Niklaus, your girl just got here, don't scare her away already with your childish bickering." A brunette woman scolded .

She seemed more lax and casual than the rest of the family—wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black V-neck top with black socks covering her feet. But just as elegant, with the same Mikaelson charm and beauty. Flipping her bone-straight hair over her shoulders as she walked up to them.

"Dahlia, Klaus's aunt on his mother's side of course. I always like to make that distinction." She smirked, making Klaus laugh under his breath.

How refreshing to see him unclench for the first time since they entered the driveway. He mentioned his Aunt was more of a mother to him, even lived with her when not on campus. It was a dynamic Caroline was looking forward to observing.

"So, you're the little witch who convinced my stubborn nephew to return to his roots, hm?" She questioned.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I just put the idea in his head but the decision was all Klaus's."

"But I know he isn't one to be persuaded..." Aunt Dahlia crossed her arms while eyeing Caroline up and down before retreating with a smile. "Either way, I'm glad you were able to come along for the ride."

Caroline lightly snickered, nodding her head again in acknowledgment. "Thank you for having me. Klaus has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope?" Her eyebrow lifting suggestively towards her nephew.

"All good, I promise."

"Well I sure hope so after he was living rent free on my couch throughout his entire life." She scoffed. "Besides, he's never brought home a girl before, must be serious."

He shot his aunt a deep glare, which only widened her mischievous smirk before peering back towards the blonde.

"Oh put those fangs away, I'm only teasing." She slapped his chest after her innocent claim.

"She does that quite a lot, even when unprovoked." A deep manly voice blurted from the living room.

All of them possessed posh English accents, not that she expected otherwise.

He was dressed in a three-piece navy blue suit—unbuttoning the coat for comfort when making his way towards the rest of the family. Dark brown hair that looked almost black and a strong square jawline to support his other strong features. He looked mid-twenties. In no way more handsome than Klaus but still an attractive young man with a similar cocky smile.

"I see where Klaus gets it from." Caroline boldly quirked.

"She makes jokes." He remarked, but quickly dismissed her afterwards. "So, the black sheep decided to grace us with his presence at last..."

Klaus shrugged. "Another win for boredom."

"Nice to see you're still as much of a sarcastic prick as ever." He threw the insult with a smirk, which Klaus replicated before reaching out to shake each other's hands.

She learned that hugs were a rarity in their household.

Observing each family member's dynamic with Klaus was more refreshing than Caroline anticipated. Everyone seemed warm and welcoming. No one second guessed or looked down on her for being a witch, and best of all Klaus actually seemed happy.

"Can't believe I'm saying it but it's good to have you back, brother."

"That makes one of us." He smirked when letting go of his hand and turning his attention to the anxious blonde beside him. " 'Elijah, this is—"

"Caroline Forbes." He finished the sentence himself with a now faltering expression.

\- _Does every vampire already know me?_

His dark brown eyes were not as vibrant as everyone else's, more cold and detached—sending a threatening shiver down her spine.

_\- So much for welcoming..._

"Your name has been circulating a lot in the vampire orbit lately, makes it difficult for one to forget. Elijah Mikaelson." He slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Caroline gulped as she did the same. "Nice to meet you."

Elijah hummed, looking her up and down with nothing but judgement. He wasn't subtle at all with his distaste but no one seemed to notice except her.

"Wow, Caroline...you know, Rebekah said you were pretty but the praise did you no justice! You're positively glowing." Dahlia entered the conversation with a compliment, making the witch blush.

"That's just from the sex they had in the car on their way here. It'll pass." Kol snickered as Rebekah laughed along beside him.

As if Caroline's face wasn't already the shade of a strawberry.

Klaus huffed. "And you unfortunately already know the siamese twins."

"Not as well as I would like." Kol said suggestively.

"How would you like your head detached from your body?" Klaus growled.

"Kinky."

"Both of you, stop." Esther demanded, rising from her seat.

Klaus visibly tensed—jaw locked and eyes narrowed as his mother made her way towards him.

Just when he thought he could handle this.

It had been months since her surprise appearance at the banquet, a treacherous night in more ways than one. Esther's multiple attempts to reconnect went ignored and irrelevant. He wasn't interested in her excuses or pleas fit forgiveness—already regretting this visit and it's only been 10 minutes.

The woman straightened out her beige dress with her palms, and pushed her hair out her face in the most elegant fashion.

Her smile was tight and unwavering.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Esther." He forced out.

The brewing tension was so thick it would take the jaws of life to cut through.

"I'm—we are so delighted to have you back home." She happily claimed, and Klaus's shoulders shrugged nonchalantly.

His shoulders rolled back. "None of you were leaving me much of a choice, last I checked."

"You know how persistent your siblings can be." Esther said.

Klaus twisted his mouth.

"No Finn?" He mentioned, looking around the room.

Klaus was never close to his eldest brother, not necessarily because of the age gap but mainly Finn wanted to be as distant from their family as possible. A few decades ago he fell in love with a vampire woman and moved out of the country—barely checking in as time flew by. It was shocking that he even received the wedding invitation.

"Finn won't be in until the day before the wedding, unfortunately. Tying up some loose strings for a Belgium deal he just landed." She claimed, her lips rubbed together anxiously. "Your father will also be a bit delayed. He's flying in from Chicago and won't be back until tomorrow night for supper."

Klaus winced at the mention of his father like the whip just slashed into his rib cage again.

"Business first, per usual." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

A brief awkward silence fell over the room as if everyone felt the tension.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Mikaelson. You have a beautiful home." Caroline blurted to change the subject. Subtly entangling her fingers with his—already absorbing his pain and agony through the faintest touch.

"Thank you Caroline." She grinned. "I'm glad we were able to see each other again under better circumstances."

Klaus muttered something under his breath, earning a nudge from Caroline.

"Why don't you two take a seat and we can all catch up?" Esther suggested but Klaus quickly shut it down.

"I think Caroline would like to settle in first, maybe put the rest of her bags away." Klaus implied.

"Nonsense Roger will take care of that. Come on, Anita just made a fresh pot of tea." She waved him off.

"No."

His reply was so loud and harsh it made everyone turn their heads.

He relaxed his jaw and heavily exhaled after a few seconds.

"I mean—It's been a long drive. We could use some down time before socializing, don't you think mother?"

Esther's frown deepened but she nodded her head. "Of course. You both must be exhausted. Caroline dear, I've already had a guest bedroom prepared for you in the West Wing."

"That won't be necessary, mother. Caroline will be staying with me." Klaus rebutted while pulling her against him possessively by the waist.

\- _Oh god._

"I—um, no—no. Klaus, it's okay. I can just stay in the guest room." Caroline stuttered.

Under different circumstances she obviously wouldn't be opposed to sharing a room with him but, not when she was residing in the same home as his mother.

He shook his head. "You're _my_ guest, and shouldn't wallow in a bedroom all alone. I insist."

"Klaus..." She warned.

"It's fine Caroline, really. You can stay with Niklaus if you'd like. There's plenty of space just choose whichever makes you more comfortable." Esther sweetly offered.

The behavior of the family was giving Caroline whiplash. The Esther Mikaelson she met at the banquet—and who Klaus described—was nothing like the woman seen today. She was so sweet and maternal, it was baffling to imagine her as a cold-hearted coward who allowed her child to be abused.

For a second Caroline forgot the main purpose of her attendance—supporting her traumatized boyfriend who was barely hanging on and it was only the first night. He needed her, and leaving him alone was the last thing she wanted.

With that thought, she made her decision to stay with Klaus despite feeling slightly uneasy. She thanked his mother as he dismissed them from the conversation to make their way upstairs.

"After you two are done shagging like bunnies, do be sure to remember to come downstairs for supper in an hour." Kol blurted as the couple dismissed themselves. "I'm famished and not in the mood to wait because Nik's room isn't thoroughly christened."

"Could you be any more of a pervert?" Rebekah snarled.

"Probably. Maybe this week I'll give it a try." He winked at Caroline and booking Klaus's blood.

Sensing he was ready to charge for the kill, Caroline pulled Klaus with her to officially make their exit. By the time they made it to the top of the staircase, his blood pressure decreased—finally feeling like he could breathe. Roger had already brought their biggest luggage up the stairs and was fetching their other bags.

There were at least 6 bedrooms and—of course—Klaus's was at the very end of the hall.

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" Klaus said jokingly, but upon arriving to his room he was met with her scowl.

"What?" He genuinely wondered.

Caroline pursed her lips. "Seriously? Why did you say I can stay in the same room as you?"

His forehead wrinkled. "This feels like a trap."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus, I'm trying to make a good impression and now your entire family knows we...you know..."

His eyebrows lifted comically at her attempt of discretion—knowing what her distress but wanting to tease it out of her more.

"I'm drawing a blank."

Caroline frustratingly groaned. "They don't need to know that me and you—that we, have sex." She whispered the last word as if keeping the greatest blasphemy.

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. Caroline widened her eyes and scoffed as his laughter continued—forcing herself not to melt at the way his dimples sank whenever exposing that adorable laugh.

"This isn't funny." She snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm done." He pressed his lips together to make good on his word. "Sweetheart I can assure you none of them were even thinking about us having sex when I suggested you stay with me."

"But Kol—"

"Is a little shit who lives vicariously through everyone else, we all know that." He smirked. "My family may be a lot of things but prude is not one of them. They can't exactly dictate what a 200 year old immortal can and can't do. Me being sexually active, especially with my girlfriend instead of some random harlot is the least of their concerns."

She lessened her reserves at his reasoning.

Pulling her into him by her hips, his forehead rolled against hers? "My intentions were strictly because I just want to be with you, I promise. But if you're more comfortable being in the other room it's fine. We were always pretty good at sneaking around if I recall."

"Ha ha..." She playfully rolled her eyes, accepting his sweet kiss before she could refute any further.

Caroline returned the kiss with a small smile, her stomach humming.

Klaus pecked her bottom lip before turning the doorknob to open the door to his bedroom.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said, instantly flopping on his king size bed.

Caroline took her time looking around the room. It was huge—definitely bigger than the room she had as a child.

Similar to his dorm room on campus, it was rather ordinary—white walls, bookshelf, record player and desk. A blank canvas pressed against the wall. The biggest bed she's ever seen placed at the center of the room and a built in bathroom was on the right side. A room suitable for a king though it felt more cold than cozy. Despite the lack of occupancy for the past four years, it was extremely neat and clean.

"Wow look at these pictures, Mister 'I hate taking photos'." Caroline laughed when looking at the few pictures hanging on his wall.

"Yet, that didn't stop you from forcing me to take 20 selfies. I will deny I willingly partook in those if you ever try to use them against me." He remarked, now lying back on the comfortable mattress with his eyes closed.

She laughed as she began looking through the pictures, recognizing Klaus, Enzo and Marcel. These were taken during their first year at Whitmore, they seemed so carefree and happy. Her stomach immediately turned when she spotted the redhead in the majority of the photos as well.

"Aurora is in a lot of these too...most of them, actually." Caroline tried keeping her voice leveled but it wasn't working based on how quickly Klaus's head shot up from the bed.

"It's okay. I'm not bothered by her anymore, even if I wish she didn't exist in your past..."

Sometimes Klaus felt the same.

He also knew she was very much bothered.

Vamp speeding off the bed—like a blur—he was in front of her, pushing her back until bumping into the closed door.

Their breaths fanned each other's faces as Klaus studied hers—confirming the brief but visible frown eyes.

"I will gladly take every single one of these bloody things down if need be." Klaus declared, causing Caroline's eyebrows to furrow.

"Don't be ridiculous. They're your memories and I'm not going to play the role of the bratty insecure girlfriend."

"There's nothing ridiculous about me wanting to make your stay here as comfortable as possible, and I intend to do so in every aspect. I haven't thought about these pictures in years and definitely don't need them."

Caroline pressed her lips together, weakening to his pleas.

"Besides," Klaus bended his head until their foreheads met and gazes locked, "the past is irrelevant when the present," his lips ventured from her face to her neck with a light kiss, "is so bright." Sealing his assurance with another kiss to the exposed flesh that made the witch hum in delight.

Nearly losing her train of thought when his feather kisses resumed. He was a master of seduction for a reason.

She tried to laugh but instead replaced by a moan from his gentle assault on her neck and rendered speechless when his mouth covered hers.

He kissed her softly but effectively. The kiss was slow and passionate even as his tongue slid out, licking over her bottom lip before they parted for their tongues to caress each other's. Nothing was more dangerous than his lethal kisses that were powerful enough to end wars. A whimper of his name was all she was capable of saying between strokes of his tongue and pecks from his lips.

She knew the intent behind the feverish kiss— an attempt to block out the past insecurities. For her to know no amount of nostalgic pictures could ruin what they have or how far they've come, and it was appreciated.

Caroline gasped when their pelvic bones subconsciously thrusted. The dampness of her panties rubbing his hard dick through the thick fabric of his jeans. She was dazed as their mouths and lower regions collided and so desperately just wanted him to strip their clothing and take her against his door.

Swallowing her every moan with his while pinning her hips to the door with his own, causing the wood behind her to creak. The sound like a frustrating wake up call that made Caroline come back to her senses. She just met Klaus's family and was now dry humping him five minutes later, in their home? She felt risky and dirty.

Entertaining his lips with another kiss, she pulled away with hooded eyes.

"Klaus, we can't..."

"Why is that?" He hummed, licking her bottom lip.

Caroline bit down on the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan.

"Your family is right downstairs. Your family who possess supernatural hearing and can hear the drop of a pen, in case that slipped your mind." She chided.

He laughed. "Love, my mother burns sage in every bedroom on a weekly basis, and based on the look of things she still keeps my room updated as if I never left. No one will be able to hear anything, or us."

She pulled back when he went in for another kiss. "Aren't they expecting us, for dinner?"

"Not for another hour, or two." He groaned when she dodged him again.

"Your mom literally offered tea." She protested.

"Why would I want to drink tea with my shitty family when I can indulge in more pleasurable wonders with my beautiful girlfriend, in my childhood room, instead?"

Her eyebrow raised. "Beautiful?"

"Irresistible." Kissing her blushing cheek that made her smile.

"Is this some kind of fantasy of yours?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Klaus shrugged. "Can you blame me? I've never had the opportunity before."

She shook her head laughing. "Why do you always have an answer for everything?"

He smiled against her lips when cradling her face between his hands. Their smiles never wavered as their orals dance prolonged. All the mutual stress and anxiety that led them to this point began to dissipate with that one kiss that made them realize, everything would be okay.

Caroline broke the kiss, arms wrapped around his waist as she looked up at him.

"We have the next four days to be together all we want."

"Not likely." He scoffed. "My sisters and aunt already want to adopt you."

She giggled. "Then I will, personally, make sure we have an immense amount of alone time but this is your first night back home and it's a big deal."

Klaus looked down at his feet before back at her, not wanting to admit the threatening sensation of nerves covering his body since being here—mainly if she wasn't with him or touching him.

He soothed himself in her touch, taking deep inhales and exhales as she continued her pitch.

"Your family seems to at least be trying, and I think even you notice it."

He did, but figured it was because of their special guest. The Mikaelsons have never been the warmest people only to appear as so this evening—Klaus refused to have hope.

"Let's get washed up and put on some fresh clothes so we can be on time for dinner. Unlike mine, your family seems to appreciate the value of a clock." She joked.

Realizing his resistance would result in unnecessary drama with her, he conceded another heavy breath and nod. Kissing her again before parting ways to retrieve their luggage.

* * *

**Day 2**

"We don't have to go downstairs, you know. I can always ring up Anita to bring breakfast up to us." A shirtless Klaus said after spitting toothpaste out his mouth into the sink.

Caroline's eyes rolled—her own toothbrush still hanging in her mouth and a towel wrapped around her body as she stood beside him. "We are not ringing anyone up. Stop being childish."

He scoffed. "Oh, I'm the childish one when you're the one talking with your mouth full."

She groaned, brushing her molars again before leaning over to spit in the sink.

"After your disappearance act at dinner last night you should at least give breakfast a chance." She recommended, staring in the mirror to brush her teeth again.

Dinner was too invasive for Klaus's comfort. He thought he was prepared for everyone to ask details regarding he and Caroline's relationship but the reality was uncomfortable. He ate his meal quietly and slowly in his seat as his siblings bombarded the blonde witch and showered her with smiles and praise. His mother hand covered Caroline's with reassured comfort and bragged about Klaus's accomplishments and talents—as if she was an expert.

Klaus caught himself growing angry at the sweet and maternal act portrayed by Esther in front of Caroline—nothing like the woman he grew up with—and she was buying right into it. His porcelain plate was able to stay in mint condition instead of in shattered pieces as he quickly, yet, gracefully dismissed himself from the table as if he couldn't leave fast enough. He insisted that Caroline continue eating while he sneaked off to numb himself with a blood bag and four glasses of whiskey on the patio.

By the time Caroline returned to the bedroom Klaus was already in bed—sound asleep and balled up on his side of the bed with his back facing her. Neither of them brought up the subject as they awakened and got ready for the day.

Surpassing the habit of not hiding himself from her was a greater struggle than anticipated.

Klaus sighed, placing his toothbrush in the carrier and leaning back against the sink. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

The worry line across Caroline's forehead deepened.

"I thought I could handle being here, seeing my family again after all this time and pretend everything is normal but..." He shook his head side to side, "...if I can barely get through one meal how am I supposed to survive four more days? Not to mention my father still isn't here and that will be another battle in itself..." His head down and spirit broken.

This was the first and only time he would ever accept or admit to defeat but the regret and shame became too heavy to ignore and he didn't want to continue dragging Caroline into his mess. Her encouragement led him here and he felt he was being a disappointment—cue his utter shock when her towel-clad body turned to stand in front of him, leaning forward so her hands could touch his on the sink. Klaus went rigid as she purposely invaded his personal space, and he allowed it.

His face puzzled as she granted him a warm smile.

"You're seriously so stubborn, you won't even acknowledge your own strength." She said teasingly but Klaus' frown cemented. "Just you being here is a big step do you realize that?"

"Obviously not big enough since I can't even leave my damn room." He groaned.

"It's been four years, and 200 since acknowledging your trauma. You're not going to recover overnight and no one expects you too, you have to stop being so hard on yourself." She exclaimed, pulling away from the sink so her arms could wrap around his neck.

Instant serenity.

Sometimes Klaus forgot what life was like before she waltzed into his. How was she able to sooth all his troubling thoughts and relieve his stress with the faintest of affection? Did she have a special neutering gift that was only extended to him? Or was it just the fact he's never experienced such intimacy before?

\- _All of the above?_

His breathing slowed down to a steady rhythm as his shaky hands stilled on her waist, pulling her closer. She peered up at him through her long eyelashes with a look that defined love.

"Babe, I know this week is going to be a struggle and I'm not saying just forgive and forget, I'm just asking that you give this a real chance. You're here for a purpose and it might be the last opportunity you get to execute it. Don't waste it on fear or how you think it will turn out. Just be in the present and let it play out on its own." She encouraged.

Klaus hummed. "Babe? I thought pet names were my thing?"

Caroline shrugged with a smile. "Everything can't go your way. Why, you don't like it?"

His nose scrunched. "Only, and I do mean _only_, if it comes from you...and even that is pushing it."

She giggled, pulling his face closer to hers for their lips to touch. Their lip movements weren't urgent or aggressive as they allowed the kiss to convey what words no longer could. Caroline's arms grasped tighter around his neck and tippy toes extended as Klaus's own grip on her waist clamped. Caressing her body, subtly, but with care—up her sides, spine and a brush pass of her buttocks. She moaned, and his tongue instantly invaded her mouth. Driving her crazy as she felt his hypnotic through the thin fabric of the towel—like he was touching her bare skin.

"We, um—we really should be getting dressed." She said feverishly in between moans but Klaus shook his head in refusal, lips never detaching even as his hand left her waist to seek out the knot holding her towel up. His fingers danced across taut cleavage that perked up from the knot, tortuously, while lips stayed in tune with every movement.

Apart of her wanted him to rip the offending cover up off her body and do what he pleased, but they were late enough as is.

Swatting his hand away, she looked up at his pouty bottom lip and tried to appease it with a quick kiss.

His lip still poked out. "Two rejections in less than 24 hours. I'm beginning to take it personally."

She smirked, tilting her head. "Have I ever not made it worth it?"

He agreed with a slight nod.

* * *

"Finally! We were ready to send a search party up there." Kol called out as the couple walked into the quiet dining room.

The only noise heard was the classical music playing in the background. Caroline was beginning to feel she and Klaus were under dressed as they came into view. His grey Henley and jeans, along with her laced-up peasant blouse with dark blue jeans held no comparison to their name-brand dresses, suits and diamond beaded jewelry.

It was only 9 AM.

"Wasn't aware you were so critical of my punctuality." Klaus said, pulling out Caroline's chair.

"Only when it involves such, appealing subjects." His teasing remarks pointed towards Caroline before he took a bite out of his pastry and the witch took her seat.

"You want to spend this week in a coma?" Klaus growled.

"Children, it's not even noon. For all our sakes show some tact." Elijah calmly stated while flipping through a newspaper—unbeknownst Kol mocking him with a silly face.

She almost wanted to thank him for shutting down the youngest Mikaelson's harassment but he never once even looked up. Klaus muttered a curse towards his brother before—he too—silently grabbed the tray of fruit and placed the individual pieces on their plates. Caroline sat there, awkwardly scanning the room and wondering the day and night scenario.

The beige drapes tucked to the side to bring in the sunlight that reflected off the elongated glass table with a beautiful setup: a bouquet of peonies in a vase in the center of the table. Fruit platters, pastry dishes, omelettes, bacon, bottomless mimosas and glasses of blood.. The family all seated, with Esther at the helm of the ship—sipping on coffee or tea with a croissant or danish in the other head. No one was looking or speaking to each other compared to how talkative everyone seemed the previous day.

The atmosphere was much colder and distant, but everyone went along as if they were used to it—being alone. Klaus wasn't fazed either. The only indication that he even remembered she was there was his hand lazily on her knee as he sipped on tea. Was it comfortable silence or blatant disinterest?

Straightening her posture, Caroline cleared her throat before speaking. "How did everyone sleep?"

Simultaneously all eyes were targeted on her.

\- _Well, you got their attention._

"Because I slept great." She lied.

Already being in an unfamiliar environment was nerve wracking enough, but sleeping beside a distant Klaus who didn't touch her all night was not helping.

"Thank you again for allowing me to stay here, Mrs. Mikaelson."

She gulped, feeling pressure underneath their curious stares as everyone continued to stay silent—quirked eyebrows, frowned for heads and blank stares. She was convinced she grew a third head.

Klaus swallowed his food to save her from the silent chaos, the same time his mother finally spoke.

"It was no trouble Caroline. I'm glad you were able to rest comfortably. Any guest of Niklaus's is welcomed, no matter how surprising." She claimed with a false grin.

Caroline brushed it off and finally began indulging in the delicious buffet. "Klaus actually told me you used to practice magic."

She nodded. " 'Used to' being the operative phrase."

"Why'd you stop?" Caroline inquired.

Klaus looked up from his plate nervously, as did his mother who paused at the question—tucking her lips together and making Caroline want to smack herself on the forehead. Conversing with average people was a walk in the park but, not with this family. Every inquiry was invasive.

\- _Great job, AGAIN! Have you learned nothing from dating a Mikaelson?_

Months went by before she ever got an actual read on Klaus, and even then, asking about his life was like pulling teeth—why would his family members behave any differently?

To her surprise, Esther answered, "I fell in love."

Klaus's scoff was loud enough for everyone at the table to hear—earning a knee nudge from his Aunt sitting beside him. The dagger-filled glances exchanged between them didn't go unnoticed as Caroline he'd him worriedly.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face with her index finger, Esther regained her composure gracefully.

"Then I created a family and moved to the States before all our transitions. Spells, magic...that was my mother's life. As I began making one of my own I realized there were other obligations that needed my attention more than a familial hobby. Keeping my family as close knit as possible."

"That's a load." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"Nik—" Freya warned, reaching across the table for his hand but he pulled away, dropping the bent fork he was holding in the process.

"Me and Caroline are done." He coldly announced, already out his chair ignoring Caroline's questioning glare.

"We are?"

He simply nodded as his jaw clenched.

"Stop being dramatic." Rebekah huffed. "Don't starve yourselves to prove a point."

"I have nothing to prove. We will eat later, besides I already had a spare blood bag in my stash so that should hold me over for a few hours. I want to give Caroline a proper tour this morning of the outback." Klaus said, stunning everyone at the table including the witch.

Since they've woken up he's been as distant as he was the previous night, shutting her out and resisting, only for him to pull a 180 and extend alone time to her leisure. Though she knew his reasoning for this abrupt 'tour' had nothing to do with showing her his home but more avoiding his family, seeing the appalled expression on Elijah and Esther's faces was oh so pleasing to Caroline's motivation.

Reluctantly, she wiped her face with a napkin as she stood from her chair to make her own exit—Klaus right on her tail as she politely dismissed them from the dining room before anyone could intervene.

Now outside in the backyard, Klaus closed the doors then turned to her death stare and hands propped on her hips.

"So, do you want to explain that?" She asked.

He expected nothing less of a confrontation. When he took a step towards her she took another one back.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"Yes, really." She replied sternly. "Klaus, didn't we just talk about this?"

"This is different." He swore, but Caroline didn't seem impressed as she awaited his explanation.

"I know, I—" Klaus closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, inhaling out his nostrils before continuing. "Caroline I'm trying, alright? I'm really trying even if you don't realize it. but hearing my mother boast about us being this close and loving family when we all know the disturbing truth just...infuriates me." His teeth grinding out the last two words.

Caroline's defenses dropped and eyes softened.

His fingers ran through his hair as he paced on the patio. "I don't know what to believe. Whether they've actually changed or if this is just for show. We've never been a warm or close family so this is...different to me. However what I do know is that I didn't imagine any of my trauma in my head. Despite how things seem, it happened—"

"I know." Caroline nodded her head.

Nearly broke her heart seeing the fear in his eyes that she no longer had faith in him—always prepared to get hurt.

Klaus's head shook side to side. "I can't pretend the way they can. Let bygones be bygones. Past in the past and just suddenly become a happy crew. We never even talk about it. They might be keen on forgetting but I'm not. I can't do it, and I won't."

She nodded again, reaching for his hand until it was engulfed by hers—fingers intertwined. Oh, so badly Caroline wanted to fix him—everything was broken from his heart to spirit. Sometimes it felt as if he would never recover, the damage had been done, but then she remembered he agreed to be here. Without fully admitting to it, Klaus wanted to be better just as badly.

They only had four days left and Caroline didn't want to waste a second encouraging his recovery, but was beginning to realize intervening May so more harm than good. Pushing him past his limit could result in resentment or more scars.

The sheen over his eyeball matched hers as her lips curled up into a comforting smile. Tilting her head upwards their lips met for a chaste kiss.

"You're trying, that's all I want." She said before kissing him again. "Also, I will always be on your side. You never have to worry about me second guessing you."

Klaus agreed with another kiss—deeper than the other two. Soaking in her reassurance until it marinated his mind, body and soul.

A pleasant breeze swept through their hair and faces when their lips separated, reminding Klaus why he brought her out here in the first place.

"Onto other manner topics like, how I actually intend on giving you a proper tour of the outback." He grinned.

Caroline's eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"While the weather is nice, still early in the day and my siblings won't have more time trying to sink their claws into you. Besides you should see where the wedding is taking place, right." He encouraged.

She almost forgot the event was being held at the mansion.

He grabbed both her arms and wrapped them around his waist, as his did to hers when she still seemed skeptical.

"Love, today and next couple of days are going to be a manic circus around here. This wedding is going to be a pain, not to mention my family's immediate admiration for you has made me realize I'm not going to have you all to myself like I imagined. Everything is steady as of now and I want to spend the next most calming few hours with my favorite girl, in one of my favorite parts of the house."

His closed-lip smile was too contagious for her to resist.

She groaned. "Alright fine. Then we can eat?"

Her stomach growls becoming more offensive by the second.

"Like royalty." He assured over her lips but not letting them touch.

Their hands found each other again as Klaus led her down the pathway from the patio and onto the well-manicured lawn. Caroline's mouth hung open at the sight of the backyard—as big as he described to be its own stadium. Literally standing on the hill, looking out to the open land and clear blue sky that seemed so close to the touch.

Greenery everywhere—tall trees guarding their privacy and breathing life into her lungs. Outside was beautiful and freeing, no wonder Klaus loved being back here.

Caroline had never seen so much land, let alone standing on it. Admiring the rose garden—red and yellow—and pond they walked down the hill as Klaus's narration continued.

"My mother's pride and joy was this bloody garden. Given how lovely it looks, I see she still cares about it more than her own children." He said bitterly. "My father gave me a severe whipping one time for stealing two of the roses to make my paint."

"You had a serious klepto problem with flowers." She joked and Klaus laughed along and shrugged.

"I had to be creative. My father never bought paint for me, insisted art was not a passion but a distraction." He explained. " 'There was no future in such silliness' he would often say, not for a real man. It was my aunt who bought me my first set of paint and brushes, and even then I had to keep it a secret."

Caroline's lips pressed together, swinging their joined hands while walking as she tried not to place any judgement. He needed to vent. Slowly she was realizing, keeping opinions to yourself unless warranted was the best option for everyone.

She screeched when he practically dragged her down the hill, tripping over feet, until a medium sized barn was in view. A wood post fenced the area.

\- _Am I really shocked they have farm animals too?_

"Now, this is what I wanted to show you. Wait here." He said cryptically.

Klaus's vision glittered as he released her hand to unhook the gate without giving an opportunity for questions.

He was so jittery and face glowing Caroline thought he went inside the barn to bring out a pile of gold, but it was a pleasant sight.

She patiently waited until he walked out, with a gorgeous chestnut-colored horse trotting behind.

Covering her mouth in shock, Caroline watched as Klaus pulled the animal towards her by its reins. The beautiful coat and deep brown hair shined in the sunlight.

"What do you think?" He asked ecstatically.

Her hands fell to expose her smile. "I should've known the only thing missing were majestic horses."

Klaus laughed.

Caroline hesitantly leaned against the fence. "She's beautiful. It is a she, right?"

"Sunflower." Klaus nodded while petting her snout. "What's so funny?" He asked with an unimpressed expression.

Caroline smirked. "Your horse's name is Sunflower?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked defensively.

She tried suppressing her giggles when he seemed genuinely upset by her mocking, but she couldn't help it.

She shook her head. "No, no it's a really cute name. I always pegged you more of a macho stallion type of guy."

Klaus rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Bugger off." He said, making Caroline laugh more.

"I've been riding horses since I was a child, such a calming hobby. Each of my siblings have their own but I'm the only one who ever rode everyday and took advantage of this land. Me and good ole Sunflower here spent hours a day galloping everywhere, sometimes until dark out."

"Sounds peaceful."

Klaus's jaw tensed, still brushing the horse's coat with his hand.

"Multiple times my father threatened to take her away from me, torture or kill, each time I would defy him." He said lowly. "He always knew just what to say to get me back underneath his thumb. Mikael knew all of my weaknesses even before I did. Leaving her behind was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but Rebekah promised to take care of her on my behalf."

Now it was making sense. Introducing Caroline as his friend' at the banquet was more for her security than his own. One less thing for Mikael or his family to use as a pawn in their twisted game.

Suddenly Caroline was content with skipping breakfast. Feeling unwell to sit at a table with the mysterious bunch longer than needed. She loved learning all the different sides of her verse boyfriend, no matter how haunting or dark. The way he addressed the horse was so telling. While living here, this animal was all he had. He never felt more safe and free than trotting into the abyss. As beautiful, it was also heartbreaking.

Klaus didn't expect to be such an open book but being around someone he trusted made brought it out naturally. Learning to be vulnerable was still new and buzzard for a man who has been hiding for the majority of his life. Deep down, longing to find what he's found with Caroline.

He looked at her confusingly when she unhooked the latch on the fence and stepped inside. Watching carefully, as she approached the beautiful and strangely well-behaved animal.

The view brought a smile to his face.

"She won't bite." He told her when noticing her insistent hesitation.

Caroline gulped. Her arms by her side like nails to a board and feet dragging itself in small strides in the grass.

She smiled nervously when Klaus grabbed her wrist and brought her hand in contact with the smooth texture of its coat. Jerking back when Sunflower began moving and neighing from the sudden touch.

"It's alright, it's alright." Klaus softly said—still holding her wrist—to ease his girlfriend's heart rate while also calming the animal. "Here."

He grabbed an apple from the saddle and handed it to a bug-eyed Caroline.

"Klaus as sweet as all of this is I'm not necessarily the horse whisperer, and she obviously doesn't like me." She said decidedly.

"Sweetheart, she just doesn't know you. You're a stranger who needs to earn her trust, kinda like you did with me." He encourages with a smirk.

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, she breathed a short breath before grabbing the fruit from his hand. Cautiously raising it towards the horse's unappealing mouth. She didn't flinch away when it practically snatched the apple out of her sweaty palm. Caroline didn't find this relaxing or comfortable, but Klaus has endured many activities he would not entertain otherwise if not for her. She owed him.

The slobber began to drip on her palm mid chew she wanted to gag.

_\- I am definitely not an animal person._

Face scrunched and spit-induced hand, she pulled away and caught Klaus's faint chuckles beside her.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Klaus mused.

"Easy for you to say." She murmured, wiping off on the back of her jeans.

A small grin played on his lips while looking at her amusedly.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked.

"Barely...well, I took a few lessons when I was a kid but it was never something I continuously practiced. My mom had other plans, as you well know." She explained.

Klaus hummed. "Now that is a shame but I think you'd enjoy it."

Her expression turned suspicious at his tone.

"You can take Sunflower and I'll grab 'Lijah's horse." He casually offered.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed when he handed her the reins and walked towards the stable.

"Klaus." Stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Klaus said going towards her again.

"I haven't been on the back of a horse since I was like ten years old." She tried to reason.

"It's like riding a bike. You surely remember the basics at least, and I'll be by your side the entire time if you need assistance." He reassured her.

She looked at him uncertainly. "But—but she means so much to you. What if I do something wrong or she flips me over or—"

"You both are precious cargo that I trust with each other." He mused, tucking a curl behind her ear. "As long you're comfortable and in control, she'll be fine." He coached. "And make sure you don't pull too hard on the reins."

He was already on his way to retrieve the other horse before she had another opportunity of protest.

-_This is such a bad idea._

She officially greeted Sunflower with a small smile, her nerves beginning to dwindle when she began to pet it herself. The horse groaned but calmed itself just as quickly. Caroline tugged on the reins slightly and the horse stepped forward as they waited for Klaus's return—didn't take long for him to come out of the barn leading a black horse out behind him.

When Caroline woke up this morning she didn't expect bagels and mimosas to be replaced with rose gardens and horseback riding.

Her smile unwavering as he came forward and Klaus easily noticed.

"What?" He wondered with some amusement in his voice.

She shook her head grinning. "Nothing. So you think you can help me up, it's been awhile."

"Who am I to leave a woman in distress?" He agreed, placing his hand on her lower back before instructing her to lift her left leg and put her left foot in the stirrup. She lifted her other leg over successfully, now straddling the saddle.

Klaus made sure Caroline was safe and secure before running over to his horse that he gracefully climbed onto, obviously trying to one up her.

\- _Show off._

"Follow me." He sweetly instructed her, tapping his legs on the horse's sides for it to move forward.

Caroline and Sunflower obeyed—she took pride in being able to lead her without assistance.

They rode slow on the hayfield walking trail, engaging in brief conversation as Caroline's main focus was to not fall. Being so high up was initially terrifying but she managed her fear. Having Klaus right beside her also helped.

"You doing alright, love?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "Much better. I see why you loved riding so much though. It's freeing."

Klaus swallowed. "I tried to flee from here so many times. One time on my horse, when I was 14, but my mother caught me before I could even throw on the saddle. She kept saying how lucky I was that she found me instead of Mikael, as if I should be grateful for her mercy instead of simply getting rid of the bastard."

They continued to ride along the trail, and Caroline's throat tightened.

Flipping her hair from her face. "Your dad really was the definition of asshole, wasn't he?"

Klaus chuckled. "That's putting it nicely."

More time went by and the conversations grew lighter.

He glanced over at her—admiring her hair blowing from the wind to show off her angelic face. How is she really here? After every despicable sin he has committed in his lifetimes how was he still lucky enough to have her in his life. How was he granted such happiness? Where were his consequences? Who was he to answer to?

It didn't make sense.

He cleared his throat. "Isn't this better than breakfast with my family?"

Caroline pretended to ponder. "Only because of Sunflower."

Klaus laughed. "Yes, I had a feeling she would be quite the perk. No one has ever ridden her besides me."

"Does that mean I'm special?" She said mockingly.

Shyly looking over at her again.

"I wish I could draw you like this, you being an effortless beauty on top of my horse. A memory I want to keep forever."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as a result. His corny remarks used to be his most embarrassing quality—not that she'd ever tell him—but now they were endearing.

Her dusty rose cheeks poked out when she smiled as she kept her eyes forward on the trail.

"Okay charmer, I thought you said something about feeding me?" She recalled, changing the subject when noticing her stomach growls were still alive and well.

Realizing an hour had already gone by and he was equally famished, Klaus lead the way back to the barn. The ride back was slow—Caroline's request who nearly lost control of her horse twice. He wanted to prolong the journey as well, not ready for the day to pass them by and he had to share her again with his family. Unsure why, but being here gave Klaus a chilling inkling. Like there was a sand clock pouring at rapid speed and the next four days was all they had left.

After securing the horses where they belonged, the two ate a picnic themed brunch in the grass area by the rose garden. The family's servant, Anita, brought out a basket full of treats and beverages to wash it down. Caroline indulged in a cherry soda while Klaus did the same with a glass of blood—the rim lingering on his bottom lip as he disguised himself in deep thought. The topic of what tomorrow and a year from now began to resurface involuntarily. Even in between their light-hearted conversations and teasing, Klaus's focus was elsewhere. The conversation he entertained with Tyler Lockwood a week ago juggled around his brain.

_ **You're never going to give her the future she wants. If you really care about her, you'll let her go.** _

That damn, trivial word—future. Klaus was more upset with himself for allowing someone as incompetent as Tyler Lockwood to get into his head so easily.

How crippling for an immortal, to have eternity on his side for 500 years to now feel he only had days.

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked sweetly, a warm grin on her lips as she tapped his calf with her barefoot.

Klaus was snapped out of his daydream, staring up at the perplexed blonde.

"How was the food?" He changed the subject when sitting up from his laying position.

As badly as she wanted to press further on his obvious distraction, Caroline played along.

"Amazing, per usual. Thank you." She praised, throwing the last piece of sandwich in her mouth as she sat up as well. "And thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself."

He let out a subtle breath of relief after how frustrated she was earlier.

"It was no problem." He assured her. "I understand getting to know my family is important to you but believe me when I say you'll have plenty of time for that. But moments like this, when it's just us, are going to be more of a challenge than you think the next couple of days."

Her head cocked to the side. "Oh come on, they can't be that bad."

"Okay love." Klaus simply chuckled under his breath, not saying anything more. Figured it would be more entertaining for her to witness the behavior for herself.

He scooted closer to her on the picnic blanket, assisting her so she was sitting up between his legs and backside against his chest. His arms around her waist. Inhaling the warm vanilla scent of her skin when he kissed along her neck.

The new position made her swoon from the intimacy, and when he kissed her on the temple as she relaxed into his protective embrace. The butterflies still fluttering when he kissed her on the same spot again and pulling her closer. Her smile was so infectious and embarrassing she was grateful he couldn't see her. Their fingers subconsciously entangled while her thumb fixated on his gaudy daylight ring as if she was studying it.

She brought their joined hands to her mouth to kiss the back of his.

"For the record, I like moments like this too."

He overheard her say and his chest expanded with an exhale he didn't realize needed release.

Sitting in comfortable silence with nothing but the breeze and his shallow breaths blessing her ears.

She shivered at the feel of Klaus's lips touching the shell of her ear.

"You know love, there is actually another favorite spot of mine you have yet to see. One that is just as relaxing and thoroughly enjoyable." His soft words held a sultry promise.

His suggestive tone provoked Caroline's chest to heave out of anticipation and longing. Her manicured fingernails digging into the fabric of his jeans when his hands carried her sides.

Quivers of heat rushed to the apex between her thighs that Caroline had been forcing herself to ignore since they woke up. Knowing his mother and siblings were wandering around made her hesitant for any type of sexual intimacy with Klaus, but the urge was practically eating her alive.

They had approximately three hours before being called for dinner...a few more impromptu tour guide activities would be acceptable.

Turning her head to the side she was met with his darkened stare, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The inside of the house was eerily quiet. Usually his sisters would be lobbying around or Kol would be begging for trouble.

Silence.

Instead of investigating the reasoning, Klaus took advantage for him and Caroline to sneak their way to the indoor pool. Both, separately, changed into swimsuits and covered their bodies with towels while going through the lower level of the house. Walking on their tippy toes and exchanging childish giggles and shushes that bounced off the walls, down the long hallways until finally reaching the recreational wing of the home.

Glass windows made up two walls of the room by the lap pool, for a calming view of the woodsy backyard. The sliding doors allowed the option to open for fresh air while swimming. A solar array on the roof provided heat for the water, even with a perfectly functioning neighbor jacuzzi.

Caroline barely noticed the indoor gym in the next room until Klaus walked ahead to retrieve more body towels.

"Pool or jacuzzi? I personally prefer the latter but it's your tour, your rules." He offered when placing their towels on the chair.

Subconsciously she clung onto the towel around her body tighter, suddenly feeling subconscious but didn't want to draw the attention to Klaus.

"Jacuzzi is fine." Her reply pleased him.

Dropping the soft black body towel from his torso—giving Caroline a view of his godly physique—a grinning Klaus sped out of the room and back within seconds with a tray of chocolates, strawberries and two champagne flutes on it.

Caroline's bottom lip caught between her teeth to stifle her smile. "Why do I get the feeling you had all of this planned out..."

He casually shrugged when putting the tray down on the small glass table. "I may have whispered something to Anita this morning about, possibly, courting you for the day. And she may have set this little tray of delights for us ahead of time while making sure we had this room to ourselves."

She raised an eyebrow. "Courting huh? So this is supposed to be a date?"

"Well that depends, do you feel wooed?" He asked as if already knowing the answer.

Surely he could hear her heart pounding madly in her chest. Her stomach wrapping in delightful knots from this new layer of romance that nearly brought tears to her eyes. His admiration for her was as overwhelming as it was welcoming.

Their toes touched when Caroline stepped forward and hand brought his lips down to hers.

The kiss took both their breaths away as it quickly intensified with love and longing. All the sorrows, bad memories, intrusive thoughts and insecurities vanished. Her kisses could cease and provoke wars. No one else's lips have ever made him feel so much at once while still making him crave more.

She slanted her mouth over his to deepen the kiss. Her tongue shyly licked over his lips, urging him to part then as her hand ventured from his face to his hair. Tugging tightly at the roots when his lips obeyed to her desired entrance. Mutually moaning as their tongues caressed each other's and a soft 'Caroline' flowed from his mouth into hers. She could feel him hardening against her thigh and it only stirred her further through the lustful haze. The need for him that she had tried to bury was untamed and breaking free.

Still rhythmically moving his lips with hers, Klaus's hands crept lower onto her ass in attempt to peel off the offensive towel to expose the mysterious bathing suit she had underneath.

But Caroline had other plans.

Nipping at his bottom lip teasingly, Caroline swatted his hand away and removed her lips from his. She took pride in his breathless state and his low growl from the departure.

"You're going to be the death of me..." He groaned in between breaths.

Smirking at his pouty lip and scowl, the taunting witch skipped backwards towards the heated pool despite her previous choice.

"My tour, my rules right?" She said as seductive as possible while pulling at the double layered fabric.

Klaus's mouth went dry. All protests and demands died on his lips, standing in the torturous silence watching Caroline untie the towel—dropping it until it hit her feet.

He gulped at the reveal of her royal blue strapless bikini with matching bottoms—more like a flimsy piece of fabric held by a thin string. Her perked breasts and inviting buttocks held securely in the bathing suit, making Klaus's mouth water.

Even after seeing her fully naked, there was something about the suit's framing of her glorious body that aroused him further.

Her curly blonde tresses now a slicked back wet muse when he noticed she landed in the pool, ducking her head underneath the water before coming up for air. The water droplets shined on the tips of her eyelashes like crystals and smirk widened on her face. Caroline knew how much she was teasing him but having such a powerful immortal under her thumb was thrilling. She was growing less insecure with Klaus and sex, embracing the daring and sensuous vixen he encouraged her to be.

Klaus remained in the same spot—watching curiously for her next move. He studied the way her teeth grazed over her plump bottom lip and when her hands confidently reached behind to undo the clash of her bikini top, swinging it out to the surface of the water.

His control snapped. From all the tension building throughout the day to now, as she floated topless in his pool with a face of a saint but eyes of a sinner.

Vamp speeding to the edge of the pool, Klaus lowers himself as he climbed into the water with her. Noticing her harsh swallow and lingering gaze over his water glistened chest brought a devilish smirk to his lips.

An eager Caroline heard him swimming behind her, stiffening her back and breath hitches when his chest unexpectedly met her spine. Sighing at the sensation of their skin finally touching.

"You're a naughty girl. Too tempting for your own good." He cooed in her ear and arms wrapped around her torso.

She hummed. "Stop being so easy to tempt." Her eyes fluttered when he peppered kisses along her shoulder.

His kisses progressed to the nape of her neck and along her jaw, drawing out every incoherent whimper and mumble while his fingers played with the strings of her bikini bottoms and the other played with a nipple.

One little pull to the side and she would be his for the taking.

Caroline felt him grow behind her and heard his low groan when her backside rubbed against him.

"Klaus." She moaned, her hand reaching back into his hair and the other pushed his down against her covered sex so he could feel her too.

"Fuck, Caroline." He mumbled the expletive and it only made her wetter and more desperate.

She cursed as he rubbed her through the fabric while tweaking her nipples interchangeably. He worked her body so effortlessly it was almost frightening. Damn, she missed this—his touch, his mouth and scent to demonstrate his master in pleasure. Feeling unapologetically sexy and adored by the man she loved.

The fact that she was capable of holding out as long as she did was admirable and regretful. Caroline started a dangerous game that only Klaus could finish—oh, how badly she needed to finish.

When he got enough of a feel, Caroline turned around in his arms breathless.

"You're sure no one is coming out here?"

"I'm sure." He replied confidently before dragging her back into a scorching kiss and pushing her against the pool wall by the waist.

His caresses and light touches weren't idle as they smothered her smooth skin with adoration.

She reciprocated the kiss, harder and purposefully as her hand framed his sexily stubble face. Moaning beneath his lips at the possessive way he grabbed onto her hips, and she couldn't deny how much she loved it. Any concerns flew out her mind the same time his tongue licked the inside of her mouth.

Desire pooled into the apex of her bottoms at the feel of his fangs coming out and her primal needs took over.

"Bite me." Caroline moaned the words between each kiss and fingers clawing at his scalp.

He abruptly pulled away at her controversial request. Their mouths hung open as her eyes searched his.

Looking into his gaze of confusion and uncertainty, Caroline knew the mood was dwindling and his overthinking was taking front seat. Cursing herself for ruining such an amazing entanglement by getting too caught up in the moment. She would rather him ignore her entirely than look at her like she was insane. Maybe she was.

Caroline was unsure herself what had come over her but, tasting the danger beneath the edge point of his sharp fangs sparked a different type of lust coursing through her body. She had fantasized about the flesh piercing sensation since that night in Klaus's room, and he definitely enjoyed it but refused to repeat and she didn't know why.

Distracting them both from a heavy discussion, she stepped around him so their positions were switched. Given that he was not a submissive man and had issues with relinquishing control, she was particularly surprised he allowed her power play. With Klaus's back against the wall, Caroline's lips curled as she ran her fingers down his abdomen and underneath his swim shorts—eye contact fiercely on each other's even as her small hand gripped his pulsing erection. The groan rumbling from his chest and tightening hold on her waist suggested they were back on the same track of mind.

A small smile on her lips. "I want to feel you." She declared before enticing him into another kiss.

The vibrations from his moans against her lips, with a mixture of her name accompanied with expletives, loved he was also enjoying himself as she slowly jerked him off. His hand wandered over her breast as if to distract himself from her torturous hold. Swallowing each other's moans and deepening the kiss until it was nothing but teeth and tongues.

Whimpering against his lips Caroline begged for him to pull the strings and mercilessly take her in the warm pool.

His kisses trailed down to her jaw then neck, lowering to the top of her breasts as his hot tongue lapped over her nipple poking out from the water. It sent a static shockwave between her already slick thighs.

"Mmm, I need you." She begged, wrapping her legs around his waist with his assistance.

The burning desire for him alongside his tongue worshipping her chest was driving her crazy.

"Please." Caroline whined, pulling on his hair and thrusting her hips into his to encourage him to speed up the process.

Her eyes slowly opened as his oral ministrations continued, spotting a pair of black dress shoes at the edge of the pool.

She screamed and Klaus lifted his head just as abruptly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked.

She shook her head, lips timidly pressed together and hands modestly covering her chest.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed and eyes followed hers looking behind him.

So consumed by pleasure his magnified senses didn't detect a sudden presence in the room. Turning around to guard Caroline's half nude body with his own and prepared to murder whoever interjected them. A deep frown and death glare on his face.

"Really, 'Lijah? I expected this from Kol." Klaus scoffed.

"Because you would have threatened him?" Elijah assumed with a smirk.

"No one in this family is an exception to their hearts being ripped out." He replied casually.

\- _How is he not freaking out about this?_

Caroline thought to herself.

She knew the Mikaelsons were a rather, open family but having her boyfriend's older brother—who she wanted to impress—catching her topless in a pool with implied sex was going to be a difficult act to recover from.

Completely mortified, already knowing her face was embarrassingly red, Caroline kept herself hidden against Klaus's backside.

Elijah's smirk fell and eyes narrowed daggers towards hers when they met, making her swallow nervously before he reverted his attention back to his brother.

"Sorry to interrupt but mother asked for me to fetch for you, and Caroline." His hands behind his back

He laughed. "Fetch? When did you become such a pet, brother?"

"I'd say around the same time you did." Elijah shot back, shifting his eyes to the blonde hiding and marveling in her discomfort.

Klaus's jaw clenched and a red hue coated the blue of his eyes. "Why don't you just tell us what you bloody want?"

"Father has arrived." He announced and Klaus jolted forward.

The couple simultaneously gasped.

His mouth pressed into a hard line and biceps visibly flexed. Caroline placed a comforting hand on his shoulder blade and instantly brought him ease, bringing his hand up to hers with a tight squeeze.

Elijah rolled his eyes, hands now shoved into the pockets of his slacks and his throat cleared. "Dinner will be served shortly if you wish to accompany us. Oh and Caroline, please be sure to dispose of your souvenir before exiting the pool."

He said snobbishly, pointing his head towards the bikini top floating atop the water before walking out the room. Her eyes widened and her face flushed.

Her face felt like a flushed berry.

If she could curl up into a cave that would collapse from the inside, she would.

Stepping around to face him, Caroline pushed her own embarrassment to the side to be there for her boyfriend who looked like he had seen a ghost. Even being aware that Klaus's father would be in attendance at some point today,

The water sloshed between them as her bare chest brushed against his. His face hardened as he looked down at the water blankly.

Delicately rubbing her hands up and down his arms Caroline carefully asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged her hands away and pushed his wet fingers through his hair.

When she tried reaching for him again backed away from her.

"We have dinner to attend to." He replied coldly as he swam across the opine direction towards the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEP! So you've finally been introduced to (almost) all of the Mikaelson gang. What do you think? Scale of 1-10 how the first dinner with Mikael will go *sigh* poor Klaus.
> 
> Domestic klaroline is my favorite klaroline, I had so much fun writing them in this chapter for those moments.
> 
> So, I have outlined the remainder of the story and as of right now, there are about 6 or 8 chapters left and an epilogue. Literally everyday I go back and forth on the ending. I'm mainly eager to finish this story asap because I want the book process to begin soon because I know it will be timely and I'm excited to move forward with it!
> 
> Next chapter hints: awkward dinners, bachelor & bachelorette, sex.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave y'all a long chapter so enjoy ;)
> 
> Heavy smut warning (do I even need to put warnings anymore)
> 
> Please read the Author's Note at the end.
> 
> Thanks!

* * *

"_Niklaus," Esther's voice whispered, "sweetheart why are you coddled up in the corner? You should be in bed."_

_A 10 year old Klaus peeped through the gates of his fingers covering his face. The second night in their new home in the states. It was big and cold unlike the one in London. Everyone tucked in their beds. The rest of the house was quiet, safe for the little boy with large teardrops hanging from his blonde eyelashes and trailing down his rosy cheeks. His once lovely blue eyes now a dead sea. Small and bruised, his body shook with fear as he looked up at his concerned mother._

_She knelt down to his level when he didn't respond—slowly dragging his hands down from his face to expose the horrific purple and maroon blending into his bruises. His wrists were rough like they had been tugged on by duct tape, while his right cheek sported a fresh handprint._

"_Niklaus-"_

_Klaus flinched and pulled away when her fingertips brushed his sore face._

_He hated seeing his mother scared or worried, especially when he was always the root of it._

"_What did you do?" She quietly asked._

_The young boy shivered and harshly swallowed, too terrified to find his own voice. He was unsure if his mother was waiting for an explanation, but he was waiting for a hug that never came._

_Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he stared up at her innocently._

"_I—I didn't mean any harm, mum I swear." Klaus explained as another tear fell. "I just wanted a treat, that's all. 'Lijah said it was all right too...he was so upset."_

_Esther's head bowed, in almost shame, loudly sighing before placing her hands on both his shoulders and looking at him sternly._

"_We've talked about this, Niklaus." She said with a composed tone. "How things were going to be different, how the States is our fresh start as a family. For a good life and a happy one, remember?"_

_Klaus weakly nodded._

"_Well, how are we to do that if you're still parading around with your same shenanigans?"_

_He shook his head frantically. "Mum, I—I didn't I-"_

"_No excuses." She scolded, then sighed as her arm wrapped around his shoulder and she sat beside him._

_Klaus tucked himself comfortably underneath his mother's arm, trying to soothe the aching side of his face with the natural warmth of her body._

"_You're a big boy now, Niklaus, and big boys learn a little thing called accountability, do you know what that means?"_

_Shamefully, his head shook side to side again._

"_It means you are old enough to control your behavior and take responsibility for when your behavior makes others upset." She explained, pulling away enough for them to look at each other._

_They exchanged pitiful smiles as Esther swept the dark blonde curls from covering his eyes. The gesture was minor but lessened his fear drastically._

_He wanted to just stay like this, smothered with peering moonlight, comfortable silence and in the protective arms of his mother._

"_I know you're a good boy, you're my son and I love you, but you must stop doing what you're doing to make him so angry all the time, do you understand me?"_

_Klaus stared at her blankly. "I just wanted to draw. Father never bought me paper so I found my own."_

"_And where did you find that paper, hm?" She asked._

_He opened and closed his mouth before looking down at his bruised wrists in shame._

_Klaus didn't think stealing a piece of paper from Mikael's office was stellar behavior but didn't think it warranted a slap to the face either._

_Esther continued, pulling Klaus tighter against her side, "your father works so hard to keep our family together and give us the great life we have. Hard work can cause frustration and people tend to take that frustration out on those they love, and your father does love you very much. So you see, he has a great deal of responsibility too but he can't handle it properly unless we all play our parts to make everything as simple as possible for him. Which means you need to play your part as well. Now do you understand, my love?"_

_His chin scooped up into the delicate grasp of her hand. Their eyes met in a sorrowful plea but Klaus nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to be the reason his father was upset or their family splitting apart—no matter how much pain he felt from his wounds._

"_I'm sorry."_

_She grinned sheepishly. "I know." Her thumb catching his last tear._

"_May I ask, mother?" His little voice breathed out, "...why does he only take it out on me?"_

After exiting the pool, Klaus and Caroline snuck off to his bedroom to shower and hurriedly get dressed. In the midst of changing and earning a few alone moments as Caroline occupied the bathroom, he had time to gather himself.

Four years since he's said more than a word to his father. The man who snatched away his childhood and marveled in the theft. Still nursing the scars costing his body, inwardly and out. Despite the traumatic events there was still a big part of Klaus that longed for his father's love and acceptance. Some twisted notion of abandonment, perhaps.

Wiping his hands over his face excessively, the couple made their way downstairs—Caroline grabbing his hand with her sweaty palm.

He caught a whiff of the feast from the top of the stairs and his stomach growled. Remembering he barely ate today since skipping out on breakfast. The room smelled of pecan and crusted sea bass with a mango chutney sauce with brown rice. A side of asparagus with butter sauce and, of course, a glass of fresh blood. Just a few of Klaus's favorites, licking his chops at the smell alone. If there was one thing he missed about home was wholesome home cooking.

"We were waiting on you two to arrive!" Kol cheered, turning in his seat when the pair came into view. "Mother said we couldn't begin without the guests of honor, though brother I hope you don't intend to make a habit of testing our already low patience this week with your tardiness."

"As if you have anything better to do." Rebekah said snarky. "You don't exactly have an overwhelming social calendar."

Kol hummed. "If not for our patience, do it for the sake of humanity. You know how monstrous Rebekah gets when she's hungry." He said, earning a smack to the head. "Ow!"

"Fuck off, you perverted gnat."

"Language Rebekah." Esther calmly scolded.

A snickering Kol turned to his offended sister with a taunting grin. "Yeah 'Bekah, language."

The younger blonde vampire's fangs dropped and grey eyes morphed into red daggers.

"Caroline I promise all our family events don't start with hostility." Freya tried to reassure her, grimacing at the childish banter between the two youngest.

The witch appeared more intrigued than annoyed. Growing up as an only child she never witnessed or contributed to the ups and downs of having a sibling. Forming an eternal familial bond unique to just you all. What others took for granted, she craved—no matter how dysfunctional.

"Just ignore them, I do." Klaus said into Caroline's hair as he pulled up a seat beside his, sandwiching himself between her and his Aunt.

"Well look at that. Nik got himself a girlfriend and suddenly thinks he's too good for us now." Rebekah said teasingly.

"I mean, look at what he's dealing with." Kol added after gulping down some dark liquor and staring directly into Caroline's unsure eyes. "If I had a pretty little thing like that under me I'd think I was king too."

"Kol, please." Elijah pinched his nose as if he was experiencing a migraine.

"Watch it, Kol." Klaus said coldly.

The younger Mikaelson's hands threw up in an innocent plea.

"I meant nothing by it really brother. You should take it more as a compliment, as should she."

Caroline subtly squirmed on her chair when he looked at her again. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze while feeling Klaus's tension from his death grip around her hand under the table.

"How about we stop sexually harassing our guest and just wait for father to return." Freya interrupted and Caroline wished she could smother her with gratitude.

Klaus warned her about his family but she completely underestimated who she agreed to spend a week with.

Mikael was the only family member not seated yet, Caroline observed. The chair at the end of the dining table—that she assumed he usually occupied—was vacant.

In the midst of the sinking bickering, she overheard a man yelling from outside on the patio and saw the man—red in the face—screaming at someone on the phone. She couldn't get a perfect view, with him madly pacing back and forth and the curtains covering the doors. Just a shadow—a furious shadow. Mikael was a businessman, a good one according to their lifestyle, which made him an even angrier boss. If whoever was on the receiving end was present she was sure their head would be ripped apart.

"Will father not be joining us?" Freya asked impatiently.

"One can hope." Aunt Dahlia mumbled while drinking her wine but, the light snickers and Esther's scowl indicated she was heard.

"He's just on a call." Esther replied dryly.

Caroline cleared her throat too break the prolonged silence. "All this food looks amazing. I didn't think you would go all out for every meal like this."

"You sound surprised." Elijah chimed in. "Did you suspect that we only consumed worthless mortals and blood bags like a bunch of savages, Caroline?"

Her smile quickly faltered. "I—no, that's not what I was implying—"

"Then what were you implying, exactly?" He said, raising the glass of blood to his lips.

Her face heated up and chest burned.

Caroline felt like a cornered dog. Small and defenseless against the douche of a vampire who was marveling in her unease. She wanted to ask why he had a bone to pick with her. She's only been here for 24 hours and he's had his target aimed at her head since the moment she walked in, bringing the rest of the family with him. All their beady eyes trained on her as she struggled to think of an acceptable comeback.

"Why are you being such a bully?" Freya chided.

\- _Oh thank god..._

She inwardly stressed her relief.

The dark-haired vampire raised his eyebrows. "What? I'm simply making conversation."

"Then get creative and think of something else to talk about." Klaus said in a low and threatening tone.

"Ah, I've missed us all being together." Kol sighed happily.

Elijah shared a narrowed red eyed glare with Klaus before shifting it towards an on-edge Caroline. He twirled his wine glass by the stem, studying the beads of sweat sliding down her temple.

She was picking at the fabric of the chair—another nervous tick she picked up as a child—before finding Klaus's comforting hand. The moment lasted briefly but long enough to send unpleasant chills down her spine.

\- _So, he obviously hates me. Good to know._

Caroline jumped at the sound of the backdoor opening.

A light brown-haired man stormed through the doors, violently ending his phone call before shoving the cell phone into the pocket of his navy blue suit and slamming the door behind him. By default, a face of sculpted perfection. He looked to be in his early 40's. Scruffy but neat face and a sharp nose and jawline to top it off.

No introduction needed; she knew exactly who this man was. She gulped—for what felt like the millionth time tonight—when their eyes met. Caroline felt so small under his hold.

He harbored the same crisp baby blues as Klaus, with the sheen of mischief in them as Kol but the snobbish exterior as Elijah.

Caroline averted her eyes, refusing to feel small under another Mikaelson's hold. She looked down at her filled plate instead but knew he was still watching her as he walked towards his wife.

"Busy with work, dear?" Esther asked.

"When am I not?" He replied, swiftly kissing her on the cheek. "Certainly worked up quite the appetite though."

"We've all worked up an appetite but, we just had to wait for you." Aunt Dahlia said sarcastically while waving her wine glass around.

"Dahlia, always a pleasure." He smirked before claiming his own seat at the head of the table.

She flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Are you even going to greet your son? You know, the one you haven't spoken to in four years?"

Mikael looked over at Klaus, who's head hung low and eyes hidden like he was trying to be as invisible as possible.

All the years of knowing him, as the arrogant and pigheaded young man who got a kick out of making others feel small, Caroline never suspected the day she would see him crouching like an inferior. It was a chilling sight.

"You heard her. Greet me boy." Mikael said.

Hesitantly, Klaus's head lifted to see everyone around watching him like a circus show. He looked at Caroline beside him, who wore a concerned gaze on her pretty face, before addressing the smirking man sitting at the end of the table.

"Father." He bowed his head respectfully.

Mikael's smirk stretched further as he folded his hands in front of his place setting. "Really? Is the best you could do?"

Caroline's eyes and mouth frowned at the obvious attempt of humiliation.

Klaus exhaled roughly through his nostrils and clenched his jaw before meeting his father's intimidating stare again. "It's good to see you, father."

The older man's smirk grew sinister. "See, that wasn't so hard."

Four years.

Four years and a century worth of abuse and a forced greeting was the best they could do.

Klaus wasn't exaggerating when discussing the dynamic with his father. Two alpha males weren't meant to go head to head in one household and Mikael made it clear there was only room for one of them-and it wasn't Klaus.

Caroline's eyebrows pulled together disapprovingly seeing Esther reach her hand out to cover her husband's and gleefully asking what he wanted on his plate.

\- _Is she serious?_

Caroline tried to keep her judgements to herself but a discrete scowl snuck its way to her face. It was chilling how one person managed to shift the entire aura of the room. Seconds ago they at least were speaking to each other, now everyone exchanged awkward stares and fake smiles. She turned to see Klaus with pinched lips and a death grip around his wine glass. Dinner barely started and she was already overwhelmed with the little control she had over the situation.

The rest of the family engaged in wedding talk and business conversations as the food passed around as if nothing happened. His siblings resumed their light conversations as if their father didn't just bully him like a kid on the playground.

She was sickened and disaapointed but didn't want to cause an even bigger scene than what was already performed. Instead, she presented the signature fake smile while placing one hand on Klaus's lap to sooth him best she could.

When the fish plate reached their slide of the table, Mikael spoke. "Niklaus, where are your manners? Introduce me to our brand new guest."

Even with his cheerful tone there was underlying malice behind everything he said. She could feel it so she knew Klaus did.

"Well boy?" He nodded his head.

His silence was deafening, he just stared at his father coldly. Their glares deepened with silent threats and aggression bouncing between them.

"Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself with that bubbly smile that made vampires's stomachs turn with apathy.

A moment went by, everyone steadily observed as her hand remained on its own in the air awkwardly when he didn't acknowledge her presence, still fixated on Klaus.

She cleared her throat to avert his attention. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Mikaelson."

His pale blue glare shifted to the next seat where the witch stood, instantly mingling with her eyes and she wasn't enjoying the dialogue. She felt like a fool. Embarrassed at the way he pretended to not know her prior to the introduction and now disrespecting her greeting. Caroline was sure he could sense her nerves and counted the sweat droplets swimming down her face. His lips twitched into a teasing smirk, like he was thriving off of her anxiety and desperation.

\- _Maybe this is where Elijah gets it from._

"You're Liz Forbes's little girl." He finally acknowledged her but still wasn't shaking her hand.

Retrieving her unshaken hand, Caroline slowly nodded. "Yes sir."

"Interesting." He grinned. "That must have been quite the scandal. A supreme witch with romantic relations towards a vampire?I'm sure your mother was thrilled knowing you'd be spending family time with us for a whole week."

Caroline forced out a small smile and nod. "No, she wasn't happy but I would've actually been surprised otherwise."

Mikael hummed before looking at his son. "So, Niklaus, how exactly did you cross paths?"

Klaus took a lasting sip of his wine before answering, "Um, we share a class this semester. General education course. We were partners for a project."

"A class together? Unless things have changed at Whitmore Academy since I last walked through those doors, aren't witch and vampire alliances forbidden?"

"Strongly discouraged, yes." Rebekah answered instead. "But didn't stop these two attention seekers from becoming the talk of the school."

"Shut your mouth." Klaus pointed a fork towards his little sister

"What's that about?" Mikael asked with intrigue.

"Oh father you should have seen it!" Kol jumped with joy in his chair. "There we all were, sulking while forcing down horrid cafeteria food when Caroline swore in to save us by announcing her undying forbidden love to Nik in front of the entire student body. It even made _me_ teary-eyed."

"I can think of something else to make you teary-eyed." Klaus growled under his breath.

Caroline nervously picked at her food.

"Remember, father, I told you me and Caroline are both on the cheer team. She's captain." Rebekah announced while picking at her food.

His eyebrows lifted as if he was actually interested.

"Captain of the cheer squad, student body president, chair of basically every committee, valedictorian and so on and so forth..." Kol listed before taking a sip of his blood.

"Impressive. You sound like quite the accomplished young woman." Mikael praised. "So how did someone like you get involved with my son who hasn't committed himself to anything. Sounds like a waste of immortality, don't you think Caroline?"

Caroline was already on the defense, eyes pointed and fist bawled into a tight grip from Klaus' shameful silence. She was slowly understanding why he was so against coming back here. Based on Mikael's evil smirk he was counting on a big reaction from her but she refused to give him the satisfaction, or embarrass Klaus.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder "Actually Klaus is very accomplished." Caroline responded making Klaus' head shoot up.

"Caroline, don't—" He advised but the witch was not letting up.

"Did you know he's the leader of the vampire faction on our campus? He's really good at it, a little too good sometimes." She tried making light of the conversation to distract from the generally awkward mood.

Mikael rubbed his finger over his top lip as his eyes narrowed from her challenging tone.

"Enlighten me."

Caroline continued, "he has contributed long termed changes for the overall student body including getting rid of the uniforms policy and doing a great job of persuading _you _to fund our new buildings." She smirked.

"More like me persuading the school not to expel him." He added.

"What's the saying? Kill two birds with one stone?" Caroline said more sassily than intended, and the way Mikael was looking at her proved he noticed it too.

She didn't plan on having a petty battle with her boyfriend's father, and could feel Klaus's fear disapproval next to her but the smug look on Mikael's face encouraged her bold stance. If the members of his family weren't going to defend him she felt compelled to intervene, though the menacing way he looked her over gave her pause.

Her smirk weakened and a hard gulp ran down her throat when Mikael sat up in his chair like he was intending on standing. Tensions rose in the room, the classical music playing in the background ceased and the chatter reduced to a minimum.

She suddenly felt like a helpless deer in an abandoned forest surrounded by a group of her predators, eyeing her hungrily before making their next move. Mikael possessed the most beautiful but piercing eyes that held no mystery how he was feeling nor his intentions, and in this moment he didn't seem pleased.

\- _He's definitely going to kill me in front of everyone. This is how I die._

Her immediate thoughts went dark and her bravery dissipated. She took in a sharp breath when Klaus' cold palm covered her bouncing kneecap and Mikael's chilling laugh flooded the room.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed, confused by the reaction and based on everyone's else's faces so were they.

Klaus, however, was annoyed and offended knowing that his father's humorous response had an insult or a condescending comment sure to follow that Caroline didn't deserve.

Mikael held his chest as his laughter slowly subdued. "Oh Niklaus, your witch is a lot more than I bargained for. She has quite the sharp but entertaining tongue. I'm sure she is a handful."

The room grew quiet again from Klaus slamming his hand down, shaking the table violently-causing Caroline to jump in her chair.

Huffing and puffing through his nostrils with his mouth poked out and red beading eyes dead set on the man across the table, Klaus leaned his chest against the table.

"You don't talk about her, ever." His tone was low and threatening.

"Niklaus-"

"Quiet, mother." He silenced her with a pointed finger, never taking his sight off the man before him. "You listen to me, you can throw as many blows towards me all you like but leave her out of it, do you understand?"

Mikael was taken aback. "Wow, that almost sounded convincing." He shook his head shamefully. "Your little 'threat' almost had me but your execution failed per usual. Now you're just embarrassing yourself just to prove something to your little wench."

Klaus pushed his chair out from under him and in the blink of an eye whooshed to the other side of the dining table, thrashing the plates and glasses aside until blood and wine spilled onto the wooden floor. He tilted Mikael back with the blade of the knife puncturing into his jugular.

Caroline's gasp was followed by the other women seated but she was the only one who subconsciously stood to her feet. She didn't think to intervene but was more concerned about her boyfriend who was holding a knife with nothing but red in his eyes.

Mikael coughed up a sinister laugh. "All this...for her." He laughed more. "Go on then, do it. It's not like you've ever had the gall to stand up to me before."

Klaus pressed the blade deeper into his skin until blood gushed from the wound. "Don't tempt me, old man."

"Do it!" He instigated which only made Klaus angrier.

Klaus' eyes beamed red and wild with his pearly fangs hanging over his quivering lips to top off the monstrous appearance. Body trembling with nerves and fury. Mikael's instigation only made him more angry. His shaky hand tilted the blade further into his father's flesh, knowing the slightest next move could puncture the carotid artery and bleed him dry.

-_Do it! Do it!_

He screamed at himself, begging. Looking down at his tormentor directly into his pestering eyes with confliction.

Regrettably, he cursed before pulling himself away with an aggravated huff. His chest moved up and down as he increased the distance between him and the table and breathing became rougher.

\- _Why couldn't you just do it coward! Why do you still allow him to get to you?_

With the knife still in one hand, Klaus tugged on his hair madly with the other. Frustrated with himself more than anyone for the false belief that he had the strength and courage to stand up to his father,-to kill him.

"Your impulses Niklaus," Mikael said, arrogantly dusting himself off and now sitting up his chair again, "they'll always be your biggest flaw that keeps you from truly being great."

Klaus was prepared to retaliate with another stab to the chest until his intensified hearing picked up on a girl's muffled groans. Eyes widening in realization when his head quirked to the side to see Caroline with her hand over her mouth and horrified eyes.

His own widened at the realization that he allowed himself to lose control in front of her again.

Esther running to Mikael's aid was just as nauseating as his siblings looking at him with just as much concern but less horror.

This was expected of him; impulsive and weak.

Caroline never broke eye contact with him even as her hands fell from her mouth. She wanted to reach out to him, anything to show he wasn't alone. Stepping forward, Klaus took another one backwards until his backside hit the door leading towards the yard.

Allowing herself one blink of the eye, she gasped his name when the only thing left of his presence was the bloodied knife now rolling carelessly on the floor.

* * *

Caroline sighed to herself while applying body lotion over her arms and legs when she heard the bedroom door creak open. Poking her head out the bathroom, she let out a breath of relief to see Klaus stumbling inside.

After he ventured off from the dinner table she had no idea where he wandered to but Aunt Dahlia swore he would be back-she was right.

She leaned against the bathroom door's threshold with her arms by her side and a welcoming smile. "I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"Never." He grinned. "I'm surprised you're still here."

Her eyebrows pulled together puzzledly. "Where else would I be?"

"After everything from dinner, I just-I just assumed you would want to stay in the guest room, that's all." Klaus said avoiding her stare.

"Nope. Still not going anywhere." She confirmed with her palms facing up and shoulders lifting.

Klaus weakly smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Good."

Caroline returned the expression, swinging her arms carelessly. "So, your dad is...well he's something."

"He's a pompous prick." Klaus slurred.

"Once upon a time I used to think the same about you." Her attempt at lightning up his bleakness fell flat.

Making jokes about Mikael after a humiliating encounter was inappropriate timing on her part but Klaus didn't seem to even catch the joke. Already moved on from the topic as she carefully eyed him approaching her with hooded eyes and a dopey smile.

"Hmm...but you certainly put up a good fight. I was sure he was going to piss his trousers from embarrassment."

"I was just defending your honor, like any good girlfriend would do." She said, downplaying her courageous move.

Klaus pursed his lips. "Rather pathetic though, that my own girlfriend can stand up to my father more than I can."

Her shoulders slumped. "Don't do that, especially when you're drunk." She concluded when his arms wrapped around her waist.

Klaus shook his head. "I had a few drinks but I am not drunk, love I promise. Just a bit tired, and no I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She shot him a judgmental look but quickly pulled back.

Honestly she was pretty exhausted herself. Between meeting Mikael and Klaus and Kol prepared to murder each other, she was spent. She didn't want to tell him her fears when he stormed out of dinner, and even worse after disappearing for an hour. Afraid of his mental state and new method of expressing his distress. But Caroline trusted him, and he had his Aunt with him to not get himself into any trouble.

Deciding not to question him further, she sighed when kissing his cheek before detaching her body from his to grab his hand.

"Okay. Come to bed?" She suggested, her tone a little quieter.

He nodded. "Let me change out of these clothes first."

While stripping himself of his evening attire, he heard his bed creak indicating that Caroline was in bed tucked underneath the covers. The sound was heartwarming.

Now only dressed in a pair of low-rise flannel pajama pants and his dangling necklaces, Klaus ran his fingers over his face and through his hair before switching off the light and walking towards the comfort of his girl.

Her closed-lipped smile brightened the dark room. The shadows of the trees peeked through the glass window, painting her arm as she lay on her side facing him and he soon did the same.

An eager grin shaped his mouth when reaching his hand out for hers and snuggling closer underneath the sheets.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiled back when his thumb caressed her hand. "I know you said you don't want to talk about it but, is asking if you're okay out of the question too?"

"I don't really know how I'm feeling, actually." He admitted. "I just wish you didn't have to see any of that, or see me like that."

Caroline rubbed her lips together and twirled one of his necklaces between her fingers aimlessly. "I'll admit, it was kinda scary to see you that upset. Even though I always knew what you were capable of I never actually saw it for myself."

Klaus shamefully nodded his head against the pillow, looking down at her playful fingers. "Are you afraid of me?"

She peered up at him. "No, and you really need to stop asking me because I'm never going to give you the answer you think I should say."

His lips twitched into a small smile. "You think you have me all figured out?"

"I'm trying. You're not exactly the easiest equation to solve."

Her soft giggling made him smile more, contradictory to how easily he wanted to drown in his sorrows.

Klaus let out an exhausted breath. "No one is more at fault for how tonight turned out than me. I should have never let him get to me."

"He was purposely pushing your buttons. You can't blame yourself for reacting-"

"It's how I reacted, and not just that…" He sighed. "I fooled myself into believing something that wasn't true. Despite having an inkling on how this evening would play out, in the back of my mind I was still hopeful."

"Hopeful about seeing Mikael?"

His shoulder lifted. "Sounds ridiculous when you say it out loud."

"No it doesn't. It's been four years and you were feeling optimistic that he's grown since then and that's okay."

Klaus shook his head. "I should've known better. Mikael doesn't change. People don't change."

Caroline wanted to pat herself on the back for persuading him to talk in spite of his initial refusal. She's learned not pestering him about his issues made him feel less attacked and more in control, opening the gate to his voluntary word vomit. This was also something she knew he needed to let out of his system before falling asleep.

He sighed, shifting over until his back hit the mattress and he was staring up at the plain white ceiling. One arm over his hand while the other draped over his torso.

"Before walking downstairs I prepared myself for worse case scenarios because there is always one. I was ready to prove to him how much I've changed. How much stronger I've become and that I'm not the same person who moved out four years ago. I wanted to show you off." Klaus explained. "For him to see I had someone special in my life, who cares about me and that he was wrong saying I'd be alone forever. But instead of doing all that I just, froze. I let him berate me, humiliate me in front of you instead...and I just took it."

Caroline's forehead crinkled and Klaus gulped.

"I thought—I thought I was done being afraid of him, yet the moment he spoke my head hung low and my voice was of a mouse." He let out a sad laugh. "I was, once again, that scared human child who could never stand up to him and was beaten because of it. The weakling who never thought with his head and acted on impulses. Nothing's changed. I haven't changed and neither has my family. Mikael is still a bully and I'm a coward. All that progress with nothing to show for it."

Klaus sighed again, blinking his eyes rapidly when he felt Caroline's warm body moving in the bed until she was underneath his right arm. By instinct his body stilled but managed to ease itself again when her hand rubbed over his chest and her head rested on his heart.

He looked down at her, closing her eyes and breathing him in.

"You feel this, us? Me being near you without the fear you'll push me away. How can you possibly think you haven't changed?"

Klaus remained silent as she continued.

"For the past five years you made me believe you didn't care about anyone; that you were comfortable with misery and loneliness." She spoke against his chest. "But now I know you have the biggest heart I've ever known."

"Ugh, take it back." His face scrunched in disgust.

A smirk fell upon her mouth as she propped her head up. "Why do you hate for people to see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good they expect good. I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations." He answered.

Caroline understandably nodded. "I get it, the burden of carrying everyone's expectations on your shoulders. Have you met my mom?"

She smiled when managing to get a laugh out of him, even if it was a minor one.

"But like me, you're finding yourself and when you know who you are other people's opinions or expectations don't matter. You're actually the one who made e realze that."

"I'm pretty shit at following my own advice then." He sighed. "When did you turn into a self help book?"

Caroline settled against him as the laughter subsided.

"Three months ago you would have never even entertained the thought of coming back home, or admit to yourself you want to be better." She said. "You wouldn't have allowed yourself to trust me , of all people, with your secrets and shame. You would have never allowed yourself to be loved...yet I do, love you." Her palm against his cheek accompanied her declaration. "So much has changed for you in so little time. I get how that can be overwhelming but you've managed it really well. You're probably the strongest person I've ever met, I just wish you believed it too."

He turned his head to look down, only to see her looking up at him as well. Still rattled that she was actually here, willingly and comfortably lying in his arms. He's done so much wrong, being gifted with someone so right didn't feel fair.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have so much faith in me when I barely have any for myself?"

Caroline scooted closer towards him. "Because I never give up on the people I love, no matter how stubborn they are."

She smiled at the vibration from his chest when he snickered at her subtle verbal jab.

Klaus swept a blonde curl behind her ear, breathing through his nose and staring into her eyes.

"I don't think I would've lasted a week away from you."

"Someone's needy." Caroline teased to disguise her flattery.

"Most girls would think I was being romantic." His eyes narrowed playfully.

"More like clingy."

He rolled his eyes when pulling her giggling self to kiss the top of her head, cheek and pecking her on the lips. Lingering on the last spot a few moments more. The pad of his thumb grazed her chin softly.

"What would you be doing right now if you weren't here?" He suddenly asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I wouldn't want to go home so, I guess just lounging around campus and enjoying having the room to myself for once."

"I'm starting to feel guilty for dragging you away from your luxurious solitude."

She hit his chest with a beaming smile. "You're not going to drag anymore praises out of me!"

His chest vibrated with his soft chuckles. "What else would you be doing?"

"Probably catching up on a new b-book." Her breath hitched when his cold hand trailed down her face, onto her pink chest before settling at the hem of her over-sized T-shirt. His moves so gradual she didn't even pick up on his intent.

They were still facing each other on the bed. The heavy duvet covering their lower halves began to drift further down with each of his movements.

Caroline's mouth opened to let out an exhale, eyes on him while his admired the goosebumps forming on her stomach.

"Klaus." She was unsure if the warning was for him or her.

How he always managed to convert their heart-to-hearts to sultry dirty fun infuriated her because she's yet to master the skill herself.

"Tell me, what kind of book would you be reading?" He asked, his voice raspy and pure though his actions said otherwise.

Staring up at her while his burning hand wandered her flat abdomen, caressing and loving.

Flustered, she shook her head. "I—I don't know."

Her answer was a throaty response when his finger dipped into her shorts, just shy of brushing anywhere effective. Her body quickly responded to his demanding touch as the liquid heat swam between her legs, begging for attention.

He smirked, moving closer into her space as his teasing hand continued to wound her up. "C'mon, love. Think about it..."

"Poetry." She answered. "I-I found a book of poems in the school library."

Klaus softly laughed. Lips parting to flaunt his Cheshire grin as his hand resumed its spell across her collarbone. Feeling her skin hum beneath the pads of each fingertip.

"Poetry, hm? That's a new one for you."

"I like to keep it interesting."

"That you do." He smiled devilishly.

\- _You're really losing this battle._

Caroline conceded as she allowed herself to drown into his deep dimples and raspberry-colored smile. His words flowed so eloquently and sensually out his mouth she was surprised he could carry actual conversations with anybody.

Somehow he managed to make anything sound like a dirty secret.

"I love poetry. I could go over some of my favorites with you." He offered, making her legs twitch when his cold fingertips danced across her right thigh.

She replied incoherently, worrying her lip between her teeth when his hand moved up from her leg to the hem of the long t-shirt that rested just above her knees.

Their eyes briefly met before he pushed the fabric of her shirt up, slowly, until it settled underneath her breast line.

Caroline's body shivered from the combination of the cold breeze flying in from the window and

Klaus's chilling fingers grazing upon her skin tauntingly.

He loved this, he loved seeing her body's natural reactions to him. The way her chest moved up and down and breaths came out unevenly. Klaus knew her body like the back of his hand and played it like a fiddle. Knowing what made her toes curl and grips tighten. Licking his red lips, he gracefully shifted their positions.

Caroline landed on her back with wrists above her head from Klaus's grip and hard body settled between her legs.

Wetting her own lips while enjoying the full view of his bare chest and the 'V' line where his pants hung. She clenched her fingers together to fight away the allure of grabbing his curly locks, studying his stubble jawline and his dark tattoos that ached to be licked instead.

Swallowing, she stared into the stormy eyes of the man above her who looked all too pleased with himself. She was giving him all the ammo he needed to keep her just like this, forever.

"_I like my body when it's with your body. It's so quite new a thing..."_

Caroline whimpered when he began reciting and dipped his head to kiss along her chest, tongue grazing the flesh underneath the two sensitive globes. Her stomach clenched and legs shook as his kisses aimed lower, lower until finding home in the dip between her breasts. Sucking and biting—mouthing at the fabric of her tank top but it felt as if he was latched onto her bare skin.

Lips moving downward to leave a trail of kisses her stomach, along her rib cage, and wet tongue licking into her bellybutton. She pressed her lips together but the moan rumbling inside was more powerful, especially when he gradually pushed the shirt upwards and over her head.

Throwing the item on the floor she lied there in his clear view, topless and waiting as his sensual poem recital intensified her already heaving chest. Caroline, his delectable temptress, now only dressed in purple lace panties made the vampire groan in frustration. How did he allow himself to be so consumed by her and why did it take 200 years for it to happen?

His eyes glossed over predatorily, carefully following her tongue that swiped her bottom lip—he realized he hasn't even kissed her yet.

Following that thought, Klaus leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Kissing her, devouring her, teeth scraping at her lips and tongue shooting the aching pressure.

Caroline's idle hands found his scruffy face as the facial hair scratched her lips pleasurably. God, she loved his lips and all the dangerous gifts they were blessed with. Mouths still attached, greedily, when her hands ventured down his hard chest and onto the drawstring of his pants.

Too soon, he patted her hands away and broke the kiss making Caroline loudly exhale with a huff.

She wanted to slap that wolfish grin off his gorgeous face.

"Klaus-" Her scolding broke off into a euphoric moan when his mouth entrapped one breast and his skillful hand fondled the other.

Her fingers found the twirls of his curls, pressing his head down to keep him in this perfect position. Arching her back into his hold and hips raising to meet his loaded gun poking at her thigh, repeating the action for just a taste of friction. Caroline hummed as her eyes closed, wishing for the strength to watch him suck her nipples into pointy nubs but knowing she wouldn't last, not after being so wound up from the day.

He was too good at pleasuring every sensitive and delectable part of her body.

Caroline squirmed impatiently when his mouth ventured to the other breast with just as much attentiveness. She felt hot all over

Being satisfied with his work, Klaus looked up to admire the reddening perfection before releasing her breast with a loud pop.

"_I like my body when it's with your body. It's so quite new a thing..." he repeated. "__Muscles better and nerves more._" He whispered as his body lowered until reaching the apex of her quivering thighs.

Their mutually sinful eyes glued on one another.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue licking her through the lace of her panties. Forcing her eyes open as he looked back at her with every hot and wet lick, but her strength diminished when the licks transitioned to soft sucking. Her head hit the back of the pillow, his name spilling from her mouth like a prayer.

"_I like your body,_" He kissed her right inner thigh. "_I like what it does._" Lips skimming across the other quivering side and nose brushing her center before his fingers hooked inside her damp panties.

Oh so slowly, he peeled the offensive garment down each of her mile long legs while leaving sweet kisses in its wake. Down her calf and up to her knee—which was a new erogenous zone she discovered.

She was glad to be naked underneath him. Like the rest of their relationship, it felt right, and knowing no other man has seen her like this.

"_I like its hows_." Klaus continued. "_I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones..."_

His full lips puckered against her belly, kissing along the trail until reaching the bundle of nerves glistening for his admiration. Calling to him like a water supply and he was the desert.

Caroline's back bowed off the bed at the first touch of his tongue brushing her clit.

"Oh my god." She gasped, grabbing onto his unruly hair in the process.

Smiling at her reaction, Klaus spread her legs further to give her pussy a flat lick.

"_And the trembling..."_

Her body was already there.

"..._firm-smoothness and which I will," _He teased. "_again, and again and again_" each punctuated with a variation of licks and sucks, and then, "kiss." Before devouring her nether lips fully.

Root to tip his tongue took her on a journey to nirvana as his strokes varied between fast and slow. Starving and longing. He inserted a finger inside of her. He curled it so the tip reached her g-spot and his tongue resumed the lavish attention on her clit. Swirling the bud desperately and giving it a light kiss. Klaus repeated the routine again, causing Caroline to moan embarrassingly loud.

A dusty rose blush coated her skin when her mind managed to remember where she was. Lying naked and needy on her boyfriend's childhood bed in the home he once shared with his siblings and parents who were just down the hall. Even though Klaus claimed all the bedrooms were spelled, Caroline wouldn't put it past any member of the family to intrude on their privacy. But she didn't care if they did. She didn't care if they heard all the dirty promises being made. She didn't care if Kol, Esther or the entire town walked in because the only Mikaelson on her radar was the one enthusiastically eating.

Caroline hummed, squirming under his touch and fingers tugging at his curls. Hips rolling against his mouth and pleading for more. She inhaled sharply feeling his groan and an additional finger pressing inside, it made her pussy shake with excitement.

Her muscles tightened and toes curled as she pleaded with him to go faster, for his fingers to fuck her harder and tongue to curl just right. The coal swimming in her stomach indicated she was near the edge, but Caroline had another idea.

She reached down to grab his wrist to stop, puzzling Klaus who lifted his head sharply.

Klaus's colored lips now glossed with her arousal was too erotic of an image for her to handle.

Suddenly the entire day's craving came crashing down and Caroline was quaking with need. Taking advantage of his distracted state, she pushed him onto his back to move atop of him. Straddling his lap with her thighs and moaning at the soft fabric of his sweatpants scraping her bare pussy teasingly. Her hands, boldly, pushed his up over his head and held them by the wrists as he once did to her. Then, they just stared at each other for a minute—an elongated minute. Mutually dark eyes lusting after one another under the pale moonlit room.

Klaus wasn't the submissive type, and Caroline was anticipating for him to switch positions again but he never did. He didn't want to. Giving up control was one challenge he refused to master.

Ever.

Too paranoid to turn his back, seeing everyone behind him as enemy, but Caroline stunned him. It was difficult for him to imagine a time when he would've never entertained being underneath her body and rendered defenseless. He liked looking into her eyes and decoding all the filthy desires she kept locked away. Feeling her soft body molding against his hard one. He liked surrendering himself to her touch, sight and heart.

The way he was looking at her body tingle. Feeling sexy and desired above his strained breathing.

Klaus's eyes drank in her flowing disheveled blonde tresses and flushed cheeks. Intrigued by the smoke creeping upon her lips that began kissing along his dimpled cheek and down to his sharp jawline.

"_I like kissing this and that of you,_" Caroline's voice dropped to a seductive purr, "_I like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur._"

He moaned a rough 'fuckin' hell' when her tongue grazed his scruffy face, licking the underside of the scruff scratching her wet tongue.

Klaus kept his sights on the blonde vixen, watching as she sunk further down his body to leave a map of kisses down his ridged chest.

"Shit." He hissed with pinched eyes when her tongue circled one nipple and her fingers tweaked the other.

This was so daring to what he was used to receiving from Caroline since their relationship became equally physical as emotional. He never wanted to pressure her to try or do anything, no matter how minor, but watching her blossom each time they were together was thrilling.

He felt her smile against him, so pure in spite of her actions, leaving another kiss there before moving over to his tattoo feverishly. Licking each trail of ink leading up his shoulder as her hands caressed up and down his chest.

Klaus didn't even mind the lack of control when it felt this good. Caroline rose up to encase him with a hot kiss. Their tongues chased after each other's in a frenzy, hips rocking for just a sliver of sweet release as they swallowed one another's moans. She bit down on his bottom lip, hard, soothing it with her tongue before leading another kiss.

\- _She's ruining me._

As if she hadn't already.

Klaus whimpered Caroline's name in between kisses that were ignored by their mutual bliss. His fists tightening together, enough to draw blood in an effort to not lose the new power play she set up for them. This was her exploration and he wanted her to marvel in it every way she could but..._why did she have to be so fuckin' sexy doing it? _Caroline was beginning to wonder why she never tried this before and realizing what a shame. Her hands abandoned their previous hold to once again find the bulge in his pants and she whimpered, loving how he wanted her just as badly. His panting grew heavier even with her doing nothing—a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the sneaky witch. With a smile, she detached her lips from his but kept her face low aiming right whisper in his ear.

"_And possibly I like the thrill, of under me you so quite new."_

Her small but effective hand stroked him through the fabric, briefly glancing down at her work and the way he pushed himself up against her hand, making him hiss.

"You're familiar." Klaus realized with a breathless smirk. "I wasn't aware they advertised such a salacious poem in the prudish confinement of Whitmore's walls."

"You know me, always the overachiever. Though I'm equally not surprised you know of it." Caroline said just as breathless with a smile, her hand continuing its motions.

Klaus felt himself harden at just the mere thought of his innocent Caroline seeking out erotic poetry, and if she imagined him while reading it. His eyes followed her tongue's path across her bottom lip and he couldn't bare it. Not anymore especially with his pajamas now soaked with her arousal—and her stormy eyes indicated she felt the same.

With his assistance, Caroline pushed the pants down his legs until it was forgotten on the floor. Klaus sat up so she was now comfortably in his lap and wiggling as their excitement teased each other. With heavy breaths of his name, Caroline presses her body closer and kissed him again, harder and more eager. One hand reaching his face while the other went down to his growing member.

Stroking him slowly, moaning at the dirty things he whispered against her neck before every light peck.

"I need you." She pleaded into his mouth.

"Then have me, love." He breathed, "I'm yours."

Simultaneously, they both pulled back at his declaration. Eyes grew two sizes from the heady weight of his words and how quickly they sore into her heart.

She gave herself to him, willingly and wholeheartedly without needing his verbal validation. As much as she enjoyed his actions of commitment, nothing compared to when he said it—because she knew he meant it. No one else ever had him the way she did, seen him in at his worst and best and still loved him through it all.

He gazed up at her lovingly, as if she was everything he needed.

Caroline's stomach did a cartwheel in response, hesitantly positioning his erection at her opening. Realizing they never tried this position before her mission was delayed. She was new to sex compared to Klaus who has done every position in the kama sutra. The insecurities she stored away banged on the door for release, and Klaus quickly caught on.

He slightly sat up, enough to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and glide a finger down her cheek before circling her ripe nipple. She squealed when he repeated the action to the other side and a kiss to her collarbone.

"I want _you_ to fuck me."

Her body burned and hesitated with his unusual request. She pulled away with palms still pressed against his chest, sucking in her lip and avoiding his gaze. Being on top left her more exposed than she already was, and placing her in the lead for their time of passion was intimidating for someone who was still so new to the concept of sex.

Klaus caught on quickly to her uncertainty.

"You're mesmerizing, and so sexy..." He said with another kiss up her neck making her crumble in his arms.

"Mhmm." She sharply inhaled from his mouth worshipping the skin. Eyes fluttering and hips rocking dangerously into his to tease her entrance with his tip.

"Beautiful and captivating. Passionate and determined." He continued with a kiss to the crook of her neck. "I want to see you take what's yours."

She sighed when Klaus cuffed her face in his hand, the pad of his thumb swiping across her bottom lip then her cheek, coaxing her innocent eyes to look at him.

"I want you, Caroline. Always." His voice was deep and certain. "Don't think about being good at anything, or about anyone else. Just be here in this moment with me." He encouraged with a chaste kiss.

They were too far gone to stop now, and she wanted him just as badly. His constant reassurance was appreciated but she needed to snap out of the habit of thinking everything was a challenge. Growling insecure about every aspect of their relationship was only going to land them in the same dark place they were two months ago. Klaus wanted her, all of her, the inexperienced and the avid learner. The past was the past, as were the people who were with him before her because none of them ever _had_ him.

Brushing her loud thoughts aside, she bit down on her lip anxiously when pushing him until he landed on his back again. Klaus watched intently as Caroline carefully gripped his stiff member and positioned it at her entrance.

One hand on his hip and another on his thigh, she slightly pushed off before lowering herself onto him to take him entirely.

Both of them groaning in pain and relief from the foreign sensation of being together like this.

Caroline gasped so loudly she was convinced everyone in the house heard her. Her eyes pinched and body stiffened. It didn't hurt, just different. The new position allowed her to feel him deeper she thought if she moved he'd break her in half. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Klaus's jaw tighten and lips pressed together, realizing this was just as overwhelming for him.

Both their breathing dragged as their eyes bore into each other's lustfully. A shy part of her wanted to look away but she was too entrapped in his allure to think about looking anywhere else. Feeling his body under her body was a fantasy she didn't know she had.

Klaus was supposed to be the all-mighty and powerful vampire who bent for no one. The alpha male and dominant factor in and out of the bedroom but her he was, staring up at his witch submissively and completely at her mercy. Having him so raw underneath her power was exciting, and gave Caroline the confidence boost she needed. She disguised her smug grin with a pleasurable sigh.

Finally adjusting to his size, she began to move her hips experimentally to grow accustomed to the new angles.

"Slow." Klaus requested and Caroline nodded in response. Leaning a bit forward with hands on his chest she lifted her hips up and down, concentrating on how he felt inside of her this way and the way he reacted to her motions.

She loved the way he was looking at her, with such admiration and fondness. How he watched her body and what it could do and met her stroke by stroke enough for her to cry out was enough to make her head spin even more

Caroline found a steady rhythm, already becoming consumed with this new wave of pleasure soaring through her. She rocked her hips, eyes rolling back when he brushed a sensitive spot causing Klaus to grunt. His fingers dug into her thigh trying to be patient with her exploration but felt his own need beginning to stir.

"I'm beginning to think what a shame we never tried this before." Klaus groaned with clenched teeth when she rolled her hips into his.

Caroline grinned confidently from his obvious enjoyment. She moved her hips up and down, throwing her head back sighing when they found a comfortable rhythm.

Caroline observed Klaus's closing eyes and full parted lips with throaty moans escaping through them. She loved seeing his veins exposed from his tight grip as he held onto her roasting hips. She loved her power to make him come apart. Rarely did Caroline have an opportunity to study him without him questioning the intent.

He helped pull her hips down as she rode him, making her curse under her breath as he thrusted up into her, making her legs shake.

She leaned forward onto his chest, reaching for his lips with hers she planted a quick kiss and their thrusts never missed a beat. He felt so deep, hot and perfect buried inside of her.

Caroline threw her head back on tandem while gradually picking up the pace, fully adjusting to this new wave of pleasure—feeling all too much and still demanding more.

Her hips having a mind of their own as they moved faster, needing to feel him big and deep inside of her. Her nether walls tightened around him, enticing a low groan to leave his lips.

"So beautiful." Klaus moaned, as he sat up to palm her breasts and kiss along her collarbone. Reveling in her soft moans and skin. He had never been with a creature so perfect.

"Caroline," fell off his lips when he was pulled in for a frenzied kiss. Their tongues mimicking their lower bodies intimately sliding against each other.

Without breaking the kiss, Klaus grabbed her waist and hoisted her into his lap with her legs secured around his waist.

Slightly pulling away, Caroline looked into his darkened eyes reflecting hers. Their parted lips hovered but didn't connect and breaths mingled instead. They just sat there. All movements ceased and time paused. Klaus still buried inside of her to the hilt, his arms holding under her thighs while Caroline's arms wrapped his neck. Faces mere inches from each other and both their mouths bruised and perfect from the passionate kisses.

Their heavy gazes once again staring intently into one another without a thought of looking away.

Caroline's eyes searched for him. She felt she was looking into all his lifetimes of hurt, deception and loss. It was a painful realization that made her chest tighten and heart clench.

For Klaus, it was strangely comforting to share such a moment with another especially when he chalked it up to pure fiction his entire life. He didn't believe what he had with Caroline was tangible until she waltzed in and proved otherwise. When they were together he didn't feel unloved or unwanted—he was safe.

He leaned forward, eyes still fixated on each other, with their foreheads barely touching and sweaty torsos pressing together when she resumed her steady pace. The only noises heard in the room were their heavy breathing and the natural sounds of their bodies slapping against each other..

Caroline broke the trance when her eyes fluttered while getting lost in the erotic sensation, slowly but deliberately rocking back and forth.

Feeling him so big and deep, scraping her nether walls perfectly was becoming all too much but not enough.

"You feel so good inside of me." She exhaled.

Klaus had to force himself to not succumb to a quick release.

"It's all you, love." He breathed while kissing up her jaw to her ear.

His name escaped her lips in breathless strides from the filthy words he whispered and his palm kneading her ass.

Caroline's face crinkled in pleasure even when brought her face down to claim the ragged breaths for himself.

This kiss was possessive and maddening, full of clashing teeth, hair pulling and sloppy tongues.

Her stomach stirred from the pure perfection of it all.

Their lips moving in sync with their hips. Her nails biting into his neck as he did to her backside like they'd die without the touch. They moaned each other's names while kissing hungrily but slowly she gasped the harder he pushed inside of her.

"Klaus." She sobbed when his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

Her entire body clenched around him and she curled her fingers in his hair as he sucked on her skin like a starved man.

The sweet release just above her grasp, she could feel it with every harsh thrust, suck and sway of her breasts. Klaus was all over pleasuring and admiring every crescent of her body with his lips and hands.

Pressing his face more against the crook of her neck awakened an unusual need she had forced herself to lock .

"Please," she moaned, "please bite me."

Once again their movements stilled as her breathless request lingered between their now parted faces.

Keeping her wrapped around him with the faintest of touches, Klaus gazed at her hesitantly.

He couldn't fathom the idea of denying her wants but risking her life was just as inhumane.

When he first explained blood sharing he made it sound like the most intimate act a vampire could share with their lover. It was the ultimate act of trust between their species, a bond he never thought he would experience in any lifetime.

Looking into the twinkling eyes of the girl who loved him, who saw him as the dark prince in her story and not the slayed monster, put everything in perspective.

She trusted him. He needed to trust himself with her too.

Klaus brought his hand to the side of her face, giving her a warm smile while pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

He leaned forward to leave kisses along her racing heart beat, drawing out a strained moan from the blonde above when the movement brushed against her pelvic bone.

His lips once again sought out hers for a quick kiss before moving down to her throat—marking the flawless ivory canvas of her neck with his bruising kisses.

Caroline hummed, closing her eyes and imagining what the puncture would feel like again as the sucking transitioned to sensuous bites. Her pulse jumped when he moved to the other side, leaving more bites and soothing the sting with his tongue.

He marveled in the way she tugged on his hair and moaned his name in his ear as their hypnotic thrusting resumed. Thrusting and bouncing on his lap wildly, Caroline didn't notice Klaus's fangs drop until they grazed her skin.

Eyes widening and pupils dilated in shock when the sharp fangs punctured into her fragile flesh and her entire body jolted forward.

The intrusion was as painful as the first time but manageable. Caroline's voice caught in her throat when he bit into her skin again and began to drink.

A lazy smile shaped her lips as the blood pooled into his mouth like a waterfall. Her fingers clawed into the back of his neck to express the satisfaction of her experimenting with her new kink. It wasn't the sex that made blood sharing so appealing, but the intimacy of it all and knowing this was another experience he has only shared with her.

Klaus wasn't as anxious this time either, like he was finally reveling in it as much as her. His hand went to her ass, nails biting deep while the other kept her head in place. Loving her moans and the way she deliciously clenched around him hoisted Klaus into overdrive. She was so soft, warm and tight he was convinced she understood the heaven charade.

Caroline's breaths became heavier when Klaus sped up the rocking of their hips, thrusting up harder on every pass harshly. Life slowly left her body and veins darkening but all she cared about was the man whose lap she was bouncing on. Clawing his back with her cat sharp nails, enough to bleed. Tugging any sort of him she could get her hands on, violently in pleasurable frustration as her orgasm was just at the horizon.

"I-Klaus!"

She tried to warn him of her appending climax but the more he drank, the weaker she became.

Words became obsolete and the only thing on he remind was him,

Klaus's hip twitched and hit a particular deep thrust that had Caroline singing as he repeated the move over, and over, and over again until his name was all she knew. Between his fangs loving her and the shock waves their gyrating hips conveyed she was a thrashing mess. Going faster and screaming louder as she clung onto him for dear life.

_Take what's yours._

And she did.

Taking more and more. More of the way his fingers pierced into her thigh and ass enough to draw blood. More of the throbbing heat brewing between her legs from every perfectly angled thrust. His groans of pleasure vibrating against her skin while his teeth bit into her neck; tainting her flawless skin with her dark red life source. The noises he made that sounded like she was breaking him in half.

Caroline didn't give a shit if anyone could hear them anymore, she just wanted to fall over that edge with him and never come back.

She cried out when his fingers went down to her throbbing clit, rubbing her through the orgasm that hit her like a train; thrusting into her a couple more times.

Klaus growled as his own body's heavy surrender to its own release. A final roll of her hips and moan of his name Caroline loudly sobbed into her inevitable climax. Clenching and exploding all around him, drenching his throbbing dick with her sweet release as he spilled into her just seconds later.

Barely able to feel her thighs from his tightly she clenched them. Her heart shattered through her eardrums as the pain and pleasure slowly subdued. Struggling for air as Klaus continued to drink from her. Fingernails marked deep crescents into his biceps when the sharp pain increased but she didn't stop him. She was a limp mess of bones draped over him with her forehead resting on his shoulder tiredly. For a second Caroline thought she was dead, not imaging a better way to go than in his arms.

A soft coo left her lips when Klaus yanked his head back from her neck, humming as the mouthful of blood dripped down his throat warmly. Eyes as red as his blood stained lips that he licked over savorly; enjoying the aftermath of the explosive orgasm and the last drops of the best blood his taste buds ever had the pleasure of tasting. She was exquisite in so many ways he was still impressed by his strength to twist her for so long.

He drank more than the first time.

The lovemaking mixed with the blood sharing was a lethal combination that he fell victim to.

When his eyes fluttered open he pulled back to observe the angel wrapped around him who was barely conscious.

His chest tightened when observing her pale lips and half-opened eyelids.

"Caroline?" He said her name quietly.

No response.

"Caroline." He repeated, more panic in his voice as he gently cupped the side of her face.

Klaus rubbed his thumbs over the skin there, letting out a breath of relief when her eyes eventually opened to look back at him.

She murmured his name with a sated smile on her lips.

Hastily, he kissed her forehead and mouth that she weakly reciprocated.

Her pulse was present but also faint.

He knew he took too much, and just those few seconds when he thought he lost her nearly broke him.

Not wanting to waste another second, Klaus brushed her hair over her shoulder that wasn't dribbling blood. Leaning back against his headboard he cradled the witch in his lap. With her head no propped up, he once again dropped his fangs to bite into his wrist until it spilled blood before lifting it to her mouth.

"Love, I need you to drink." He softly encouraged.

Though feeling a bit foggy, Caroline understood everything he was saying. She gulped and eyes opened further. Her stomach clenched with the anticipation of drinking Klaus's blood. He didn't take enough from her the first time to take these desperate measures and now she was silently freaking out.

-_How will it taste? Will this turn me into a vampire? Am I going to die?_

Through the haze of her own come down she could see the worry lines tracing his handsome face. With another gulp she closed her eyes and leaned forward before sinking her average teeth into the open wound. She groaned in disgust, forehead wrinkled as the copper taste and thick texture consumed her mortal mouth. In her 18 years, drinking blood from her immortal boyfriend after he nearly drained her dry during wild sex was never on her bucket list.

Caroline eventually got past the taste as life began coming back to her. She hummed in sweet relief when color returned to her cheeks and hair. Feeling a million different emotions as her body warmed from his blood flooding her system, but mainly she felt safe and loved.

Klaus winced when she held his wrist to her mouth determinedly. He smoothed down her golden hair as she took all she needed. Forcing himself to look at her, willingly drinking his blood, the vampire's eyes welled up and chest tightened. Oh, how he wish he could draw every detail of her in this moment—red lips, soft bruised skin and dim eyes—so a century from now he can remember he experienced a miracle.

When she felt herself feeling better, Caroline yanked her teeth off the open wound.

Her usual pink lips now a deep red, and she had to resist the temptation of licking them. Feeling numb she forgot her arms were still securely around Klaus's neck. She stared up, expecting worry and regret but instead found soft red eyeballs gazing at her with black veins spewing around each, full of adoration and—if she didn't know any better—love? This wasn't the first time he's looked at her like that since they've been here but it never failed to make her heart do a flip.

"Feeling better?" He asked concernedly, looking over her appearance for any harm.

"Hmm..." She nodded her head.

Caroline's breathing evened out as she watched him slide his thumb across her bottom lip to remove the leftover blood. Still fixated on each other during the whole ordeal even when he licked the residue off into his mouth.

She softly smiled, appreciating that he hadn't restricted his vamp features yet like he was finally comfortable with her seeing him.

Her curious hands landed on both sides of his face.

Klaus flinched when the pad of her thumbs caressed the black surrounding his eyes, fingertips descending down the spidery veins that reached his cheekbones. The fragile skin of her fingers grazed his fangs sharp edges but the skin didn't pierce. A paranoid part of him wanted to push her hands away but she already saw everything there is to know and still stayed.

"You're beautiful." She said in a raspy voice.

He gulped. The vampire fought off the basic instinct to run off by hugging her tighter instead. How could she look at him, his demonic face and eyes born to kill and see anything more than a beast? A monster fueled by destruction. Comparing her disgust when seeing the real him for the first time to now felt unreal.

He kissed her shoulder and neck as the skin stitched itself back together.

She sighed from the tenderness and the coldness of his touch on her hot skin. Feeling high on adrenaline after teasing the brink of death. Now she felt empowered like she could do anything. Still touching the face of the man who was grinning down at her like he still couldn't believe she was here.

"I love you." She said.

After what they just shared together Caroline thought she would have more to say. An over analyzed thesis of the experience and how he felt about it, but no. The only thing coursing through her veins besides his blood was love. Nail-biting, soul-consuming, undeniably flourishing kind of love. She felt it in her head, heart and down between her toes. 

Klaus licked his lips nervously, studying her face as he asked the question that had been gnawing at him.

"Does it bother you, that I've never said it back?" He genuinely wondered.

Caroline said it to him almost everyday while he has yet to say it once but she never questioned it, but if it were the other way around Klaus knew the amount of hurt he would feel. He had to know if she felt the same.

Caroline's lips rubbed together as she shook her head. "No, it doesn't bother me."

"Don't lie to me, love."

"I'm not." She insisted. "Klaus, you're a 200 year old immortal who basically just discovered emotions. I'm not expecting you to be an expert."

His eyes narrowed as she twirled his necklaces between her fingers.

"I mean...this doesn't mean I never want to hear you say it but, I would rather it be because that's how you actually feel instead of just to please me. Trust me the latter is a lot worse."

His lip twitched. "And if I never do?"

Her finger movements continued hesitatingly but she kept looking down, not wanting to see the expression on his face. Sometimes she did worry that Klaus would never allow himself to say those words, or allow himself to love her the way she knew he was capable of. For his entire life he trained himself to believe caring for anyone besides himself was a weakness, Up until now she's convinced herself he'd do it when he's ready but, what if he never is? What if their relationship ends with school without her ever hearing him say it back? The first man she loved not feeling the same...the thought made her stomach wheeze and eyes water

"I thought I was the one who was bad at pillow talk?" Caroline said jokingly. She didn't want to talk about this right now and for the first time she was in control.

Pulling him in for a slow but passionate kiss she succeeded in taking their minds off the heavy topic. Her fingers tugged are his hair while his danced along her spine in ticklish strides. She moaned at the faint taste of blood still living on his lips but accepted it fully with his tongue clashing with hers. Klaus's sneaky hands tried pushing the sheet down her torso until Caroline abruptly detached from the kiss and pushed him against the chest instead.

"You don't think your family heard us, right?"

Klaus chuckled. "I told you all the bedrooms should have a privacy barrier."

" 'Should' as in you're not entirely sure if the four years old vacant room has the same luxury as the rest."

His family harbored no sense of boundaries and she wouldn't put it past them to eavesdrop on their bedroom. The last thing she wanted was their intimate moments being the leading conversation at the breakfast table.

Klaus sighed. "Well it's a little late to worry about that now don't you think? The deed is done and quite frankly..."

Caroline's streaked in surprise when she found herself on her back again. The thin sheet discarded onto the floor as Klaus's body covered hers instead. Her legs widened on their own accord so he could settle between them. His eyes were dark and hungry and she licked her lips at the predator gaze shooting through them. He could hear the blood—his blood—pumping through her veins up to her pulse point. The ball in her throat moving up and down with a nervous swallow. Noses and lips just shy of touching as their breathes mingled.

"I don't give a single fuck if anyone heard what we did or knows the things I do to you. Because when we're together, love, the outside world becomes irrelevant. All I care about is worshipping your naked body with my own, learning its ins and outs. Learning the secrets behind every toe curl and scream. And right now, I want to watch you come undone underneath me." He whispered huskily as his lips ghosted over hers and gradually lifted her leg higher around his waist.

Caroline's breath hitched at the move. She sucked in her lips as her eyes bounced between his and those luscious lips, trying to get back to reality after his seductive words that made her feel filthy and liberated.

When they were on campus they didn't have this freedom. Constantly worrying about roommates or stealing moments behind the potions building. Klaus wanted to take advantage of thoroughly giving her all she desired while they had the opportunity, and who was she to oppose?

Throwing her arms back over her head, Caroline bared herself to his hungry stare. Allowing herself to be at his mercy as he was to hers just minutes ago.

"Show me then." She smirked daringly, amusing Klaus.

Her giggles became muffled moans of contentment as he kissed her just as slowly as he eased himself inside her once again.

* * *

**Day 3**

Caroline caught herself waking up early the next morning, around 6 AM to venture around the Mikaelson estate on her own. The family didn't wake up until 7 or 8 to come downstairs for breakfast. Exploring with Klaus was nice but she was too entranced with him to digest the palace currently sheltering her.

Surprisingly, sneaking away from Klaus's bed wasn't as challenging. After their insatiable activities the previous night he slept like the dead and barely moved when she woke up. Last night was an unexpected journey of pleasure she had no plans of embarking with him. The blood-sharing cemented a bond between them that wouldn't allow any parting. She felt more connected with him than ever before, and from the way he looked into her eyes lovingly with thrust and kiss to her body she knew he felt the same. He was always attentive and talented with her but what they shared was a night of passion and love—even if he was convinced he didn't feel it.

Her body felt deliciously stretched and pleasurably sore between her thighs from all the attention—it felt like he was still there and she wished he was. Even while brushing her teeth and washing her face she caught herself daydreaming about the night. How Klaus turned her over onto her stomach and propped her hips up. Clenching her thighs remembering how erotically foreign it felt for him taking her from behind—they tried two new positions that she was now a slave to—but she begged for more as her hands stretched towards the headboard.

All the freshly consumed blood traveled through her veins down to the apex of her thighs. The things he whispered in her ear—how good she felt around him or how he loved the way she moaned his name—nearly thwarted her plans.

Forcing her salacious thoughts to the side Caroline quickly dressed in slippers, one of Klaus's Henleys and jeans; she added a robe from how brisk it looked outside. Turning to look at his slumbered and relaxed form made her want to strip herself and snuggle against his warmth before they had to deal with the outside world again.

Kissing him on the lips sweetly, the sneaky witch slipped out the room gracefully.

It was misty out, the dew still fresh on the grass tips as her light-feet walked around the backyard and her wavy hair blew across her face. Backyard just as huge and immaculate as before but not as overwhelming. She wasn't as star struck this time around and it brought out the house's beauty more. Caroline was able to observe the nicely sculpted statues by the pond and the open land where the wedding would be taking place. Esther's garden was awake and her roses bloomed even more beautifully than yesterday.

She walked by the horse ranch to pay a quick visit to Sunflower, who thankfully didn't make too much noise or disrupt the other horses. Being on the hill allowed a great view of the sunrise, saturated with orange, yellow and pink hues. Gorgeous. Caroline had never seen it before, closing her eyes to inhale the brisk air before opening them again to smile at the sight. A faint delirious laugh escaped her lips from the overall surroundings. Never in a million years did she predict being here, with Klaus, for his sister's wedding.

Despite being arrogant snobs she appreciated the Mikaelsons welcoming her into their home at all, considering. Sometimes Caroline forgot she was a witch and they were vampires. Forgetting the social norms that said they weren't allowed to be in each other's lives. She liked those moments, lingered on them, to just feel like normal people if only briefly. Not that the moments lasted long with Liz Forbes breathing down her neck with phone calls all day. She sneaked in one call, just to get rid of her—failed.

A lot of subtle sniping of 'I'm not doing that anymore' or 'can you just let me be happy' when no one was watching, with selfish responses in return. But Caroline knew she had no one but herself to blame for creating this monster. Even being away from Whitmore she couldn't escape the person she was before falling in love, and her mother wouldn't allow it either.

Blinking her tears away, she wiped under her nose with the sleeve before walking back towards the house. It was nearly 7 AM now with the house still quiet when she entered. Walking towards the kitchen area, she spotted the housekeeper, Anita, cleaning off the sink to prep the family's breakfast.

An idea popped in Caroline's head.

"Good morning Anita." She greeted when entering the room.

The petite older woman shrieked at the sound of her voice. Clutching the rag against her chest when turning towards the apologetic witch.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, no. My apologies Miss Forbes, you just gave me a fright." She insisted.

Given that her job was to assist a house full of vampires she presumed her scare meter would be incredibly low. But Caroline nonetheless felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I should have made myself more known." Caroline said shyly.

The housekeeper gave her a warm smile, placing the rag in the sink and opening the refrigerator.

"It's all right Miss Forbes. Just a case of being immune to everyone coming downstairs at a particular time for so many years. But change is good and I've already seen so much of it in Mister Niklaus with you being here." She said when pulling out the fruit platter and other food items.

Caroline's lips perked up at just the mention of his name.

"I wasn't aware you both were awaking so soon. I would've prepared breakfast in a more timely manner—"

"Oh, no Anita you're fine. It's just me who's an early bird this morning." Caroline clarified leaning forward against the countertop. "And you can call me Caroline."

Anita hesitantly smiled when Caroline appeared to have more on her mind.

"I'm actually glad you're here. You have the morning off."

Her smile fell and eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon, Miss Forbes?"

"Just for this morning, I promise, and I'm sure you need a break. I'll make the family breakfast today." She gleefully proposed.

Anita began to fidget "Miss Forbes, I—I don't think that'd be appropriate."

Caroline grew up with maids, who were fired as quickly as hired. Multiple nannies that didn't last a year because her mother trusted them as much as she could throw them. But none of them made her feel homey.

Anita was sweet, and human. Her mortal skin as pale as theirs but it brought out the grey streaks in her overall chestnut colored hair wrapped in a bun. She never showed any dismay towards her job and obviously took her work seriously—it made Caroline feel almost guilty for trying to sway her from it. She could sense she's been working for the Mikaelsons for quite some time and they valued her work and presence.

Caroline threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble. I just want to extend my gratitude for the Mikaelsons allowing me to stay in their home. It's difficult to get something for people who already have everything, so I figured trying my best at making a meal would be a close sentiment."

The housekeeper still seemed apprehensive.

"I'll make it my mission to be sure nothing happens to you, okay?" She promised. "Just show me the way around your kitchen and it'll seem as if I rebelled without anyone knowing the wiser."

In actuality, Caroline really wanted to make breakfast for Klaus. She woke up energized and blissful from their night together a surprise breakfast in bed was warranted. Unfortunately he lived with an entire village which meant her romantic plans had to be pushed to the side but she could kill two birds with one stone.

"You're not going to make me beg, are you?" She playfully pouted and it caused Anita to let out a light chuckle.

"Mister Niklaus chose well."

Instead of asking for an elaboration, a smile stretched Caroline's lips as her tour of the kitchen began.

10 minutes later she had the music blaring through her earphones, hair tied up into a bun, flour splattering her cheek and her robe was replaced with an apron as she stirred the pancake mix in a bowl.

Caroline was no chef but breakfast food was effortless enough. It had been years since she made her famous chocolate chip pancakes, already feeling homey.

She stirred the ingredients in rhythm with her gyrating hips to the rock n' roll song playing from her iPhone as she hummed along.

"Now this is a sight."

The bowl nearly dropped out her hands from Kol's abrupt intrusion. Her chest heaving up and down and eyes bugged.

Too content in her own world with her back facing away and music jollying in her ears, she forgot a house worth of people could be coming down at any moment—praying if anyone it wouldn't be the Peaky younger sibling.

She turned to find his grinning self leaning against the marbled countertop with his hand propping up his chin.

"If Anita looked even a quarter as delectable as you do darling, I would never be opposed to her turning down my bed." He said while eyeing her from head to toe.

Caroline held back her gag, knowing how much he thrived off of making her cringe, but the annoyance was still viable on her face. Overall Kol was harmless—he'd never risk his life by trying anything with her—but it didn't make his comments any less inappropriate or unnerving.

She practically slammed the mixing bowl down on the countertop and crossed her arms defensively.

"I don't like the way you talk to me."

"Get in line, love." Kol quipped while picking a strawberry off the platter.

Her scowl deepened.

"Look, Kol I don't want us to be on bad terms too. You're Klaus' brother and I know your borderline sexual harassment is just a front but it makes me uncomfortable."

Kol looked up at her with crinkled brows when she approached him carefully.

"Whatever your intentions may be, whether it's to get a reaction from Klaus or some sick game I don't care, just leave me out of it. I'm here as support for your brother, but also to bond with all of you. I've gone to the same school as you and Rebekah for years and our first conversation was a few weeks ago. I only just realized how great Klaus is." She huffed. "It was never meant for us to cross paths but we have and something good can come of it."

He still appeared puzzled but intrigued.

Caroline continued, "We're going to be under the same roof for the next few days and I would appreciate it if for the remainder of our visit, you can behave. For me and you to actually get to know each other, beyond me being Klaus's girlfriend. For us to talk and have a genuine relationship without you violating me with every word. I would like to be your friend Kol. Do you think you can manage that?"

Despite her brave approach Caroline felt she was shaking with nerves. Not that she suspected Kol would do something to her but because she wasn't used to standing up for herself. She could talk her way around finding for her committees but fighting her personal battles was still new, but it felt good.

The young vampire looked down at the witch standing firm in front of him, pondering as the piece of fruit circulated in his mouth. Since knowing him this was the first time she's ever seen him with a genuinely serious face. She could only hope it was for a good reason.

She took a slight step back when he moved forward. Hands linked behind him as he bent his head down until his face leveled with hers, smirking at her nervous swallow.

Kol sighed defeatedly. "You play a hard bargain."

Admitting wrongs wasn't a Mikaelson speciality—too prideful—but they all had this softened look in their eyes when their defenses were minimal and no longer jaded. It was an indicator of their empathy and what Caroline learned to accept.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She timidly offered while pouring some of the batter onto the skillet.

Kol grinned softly. "Gladly."

They exchanged understanding smiles before she resumed her tasks.

For the remaining hour, Kol sat in the kitchen silently playing on his phone while Caroline finished making the meal. The pancakes were still in progress but she rolled out a plate of bacon, hard scrambled eggs and the fruit platter to the dining table. Kol assisted her with distributing the blood from the fridge into wine glasses and placing one at each place setting, with a floral arrangement in the center.

Caroline smiled proudly at her work, and even more excited for Klaus to see. Turning

back towards the kitchen and stomach dropping when all the family was standing in the room with confused expressions.

"Do I smell blueberries...and chocolate?" Rebekah asked with her nose in the air.

"What's the matter, Bekah? Not a fan of sweets?" Kol inquired.

"Not for breakfast." She clarified.

"What's that smell?" Elijah waltzed in with a raised eyebrow.

-_Has this family never had pancakes before?_

Caroline thought to herself. Inhaling a calming breath before exhaling into a beaming smile and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Elijah." She happily greeted while wiping her hands over the apron.

Elijah was the sibling who was putting up the biggest fight and Caroline was entering herself to make a good impression; based on his brief and stern glance towards her it was a fight she was still losing.

She gulped as he disapprovingly looked around the sink full of dirty dishes and cluttered kitchen counter; full of egg shells, opened blueberry cartons, chocolate chip bags and loose batter.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is Anita?" Elijah harshly demanded.

Pressing her lips together, Caroline turned her back towards them to flip the pancake on the skillet.

"Oh brother didn't you hear? Anita has the morning off." Kol commented while grabbing chocolate chip pieces out the bag.

"And who gave her the morning off? I know it wasn't mother or father."

The younger brother shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. But the lovely Caroline here, has decided to tackle breakfast duty all on her own."

Caroline stayed quiet and moved slowly to not draw attention to herself in the little corner, knowing Kol was highlighting her as the culprit. Not that she didn't expect consequences for this sweet gesture, but if there was anyone to ruin the fun it'd be Elijah.

A swoosh of air flipped her curls forward in her face and she knew he was now standing directly behind her. Removing the cooked pancake onto a plate and poured more mix on the skillet, she faced him shamefully.

His hard glare matched his intimidating stance crowding over her.

"Caroline."

She fidgeted. "I-uh, sorta gave her the morning off."

"You did what?" His nostrils flared.

He took a step forward and she took one back.

"I-I didn't mean to cross any boundaries." She promised. "Your family just has been good to me and welcoming into your home when you didn't need to. I wanted to show my gratitude. There's not much I can give to a family that has it all so I figured my basic cooking skills would suffice."

Her smile deflated when his lips pressed into a straight line.

Elijah didn't find her charming, Caroline could sense that from their first meeting, but she was beginning to think he hated her...and she had no idea why.

She gulped. Hands reaching behind to stop her lower back from hitting the sink when Elijah took another dangerous step towards her. Caroline could hear her own heartbeat as his brown eyes bore into hers, hard.

"Screwing my brother doesn't give you any authority to tell our workers when they can and can't work.".

"Elijah, stop." Freya said.

Caroline swallowed again, harder this time to distract the urge to cry.

"I-I just wanted to do something nice for your family."

"We're not your charity case, and neither is Niklaus." He gritted his teeth. "We don't need anything from a Forbes witch, especially on how to operate our own home and confusing the help. Is that understood?"

"Am I interrupting?"

-_Thank god._

Caroline silently praised Klaus's sudden appearance.

"Your girlfriend here is Betty Crocker." Rebekah teased while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Klaus paid his little sister no mind with his attention focused on the other side of the room.

The tension thickened the more he stepped into the kitchen, she couldn't even properly appreciate his unusual attire of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Elijah?" Klaus said with a set jaw and lifted eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

Not that Caroline thought Elijah would actually harm her, but having Klaus standing beside her did make her feel much safer.

The temperamental dark-haired man dragged his red-eye glare away from her, clearing his throat and taking a respective step back to face his brother.

"Brother, what a pleasure for you to join us. I can only assume you weren't aware of this inappropriate request?"

Klaus shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with making things less boring around here. I do however have an issue with the way you were speaking to Caroline."

His head nodded. "My apologies. I must've lost the memo where we allowed guests to call the shots in _our_ home."

"Correction, this isn't _my _home anymore and Caroline isn't just some guest." He spat. "You'll treat her with the same respect you give to all of those bloody business partners you don't give two shits about. Is that understood, _brother_?"

Both brothers' eyes beamed red and chests puffed out like they were mere seconds from swinging hands—or fangs.

Caroline timidly stood behind Klaus, who was guarding her from the confrontation but it did little to calm her wheezy stomach. Subconsciously her hand grabbed onto his forearm to prevent him from making a move he might regret.

She hated this, she hated this so much.

"Breakfast smells divine. Anita's outdone herself." Aunt Dahlia praised, realizing her joyous appearance contradicted the boiling tension.

"What did I just walk in on?" She asked, looking at her nieces, nephews and the emotional witch for answers.

No one made an effort.

Elijah shot Klaus and Caroline the same disapproving look before, shoving him in the shoulder to walk towards the twin glass doors leading outside.

"You're not eating?" Aunt Dahlia asked him when he brushed by her.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Elijah mumbled, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that's one way to start the morning." Kol hummed to himself.

"I don't even want to know." The brunette woman rubbed her temples. "At least your father left for the office early and your mother isn't downstairs yet. We didn't need more drama."

Klaus agreed, letting out an unnecessary breath and turning to face his frazzled girlfriend who was sporting watery eyes and flushed cheeks.

The doorbell suddenly rang, giving him an opportunity to vamp speed her outside while his siblings debated on who was going to answer the door—the responsibility eventually fell on Freya.

Now outside by the ranch and away from prying eyes, Caroline allowed a few tears to fall down her face.

"Klaus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." She sobbed. "If I thought making breakfast would be such a big deal I would've never even considered—"

"Don't cry." His things wiped under her eyes. "I promise you it's not a big deal. As you can see everyone else was delighted. Elijah just as a severe stick up his arse, always has." He grinned.

"That doesn't make me feel better." She sadly sighed with a head shake. "I really don't want to come between you and your brother and I want your family to like me but I'm failing miserably. Elijah already didn't like me and now I know for a fact he hates me."

"Stop." Klaus insisted, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly into him for a hug. "I adore you love, you know that but you really need to stop worrying about people not liking you. It's not becoming."

She groaned, resting her forehead against his chest. "I know, I know. Old habits die hard."

He chuckled. "We're both still a working process. Keeps things exciting."

Caroline laughed into his chest when she exhaled, bringing her arms around him and closing her eyes; giving herself this brief moment of security to destress. She smiled when he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"If you really want me to be offended, we can talk about you making me wake up all alone after such a glorious night of exquisite pleasure." He mentioned.

She gently pulled away to look up at him. "I was trying to be cute and romantic by making you breakfast in bed. Figured you worked up an appetite."

Klaus hummed, cradling the side of her face. His lips ghosted her jaw and white teeth scratched the skin lightly.

"Oh love, but I did. For you."

He swallowed her rebuttal of teasing words with a deep kiss that Caroline instantly smiled into.

Suddenly all the anxiety and worry from earlier vanished and she was back in her sanctuary that only consisted of them.

Caroline opened her mouth to his eager tongue but their kiss was still tame, slow and perfect.

"Well look what we have here!"

The witch detached from his lips hurriedly when an unfamiliar male's voice squeaked from behind them. She was growing immune to not getting a proper private moment alone with him.

"Sex parties during the day time? Now that's the Klaus Mikaelson I remember!" The man cheered.

Caroline raked over his appearance as he walked towards them with bold strides. He was average height, with curly brown hair and dressed in a deep blue button-up and black slacks. He acquired an accent, but not British.

A menacing grin—that resembled Kol's too accurately—shaped his naturally red lips and exposed his white teeth and first layer of fangs. She knew he wasn't another sibling based on the amount of family portraits paraded around the house.

She was intrigued but Klaus seemed annoyed by the mysterious man now standing a few feet from them.

"There are no sex parties going on, and what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Klaus growled out.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend...and future brother-in-law?" He smirked and Caroline's eyes widened in realization.

"You're Lucien?" She asked, surprising him and Klaus in different ways.

For whatever immature reason, Caroline knew Klaus didn't like her knowing about people in his life without receiving a proper introduction from him first. But with all the wedding talk Lucien's name slipped into the conversation, once or twice.

His smirk grew. "That I am darling. Lucien Castle, to be more specific, Freya's fiancée." He added. "And you must be Klaus' witchy girlfriend?"

Klaus subtly gasped when Caroline left his side to properly greet his former friend. Lucien kissed the back of her hand in typical, phony charm fashion; her cheeks blushing from the chivalry caused an unsettling growl in Klaus' chest.

"Caroline Forbes." He heard her introduce herself gleefully. "It's so exciting to finally meet the groom! Congratulations."

"Please, it's a greater honor to meet the young lady powerful enough to nail this wild card down." He winked before dropping her hand.

-_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him._

Klaus composed himself, tightening his hold on Caroline's waist and gluing her against him again.

The possessive act humored Lucien and annoyed Caroline.

"You keep her on a tight leash." He half-joked.

"Lucien what are you doing here? The wedding isn't for another two days." Klaus said.

His hands rose to his hips as he scoffed. "Wow. I can't believe you forgot tonight is my bachelor's night. Did you not see it on the scarily detailed schedule Freya created for the week."

"Must've slipped my mind." Klaus' shoulder lifted carelessly.

"What schedule?" Caroline butted in, suddenly feeling out of the loop.

Lucien laughed while shaking his head. "Typical Klaus. Hasn't changed one bit."

With his girl still beside him, Klaus took a dangerous step forward.

"You're right. I still pull out hearts for sport." He smiled wolfishly.

Despite the intimidation tactic Lucien didn't appear fazed—shifting his eyes back and forth between the couple amusingly.

"Freya said you two were an oddly great pair." He mentioned suggestively.

Before Klaus could threaten him more, both his sisters stumbled outside with two filled light pink shopping bags in each hand and hot pink boa feather scarves sticking out.

"What the bloody hell..." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"Oh great! You found each other." Freya smiled while carrying the heavy bags, down the stairs and wearing high heels effortlessly. "I thought you would get lost, again."

"My love, your home is a bloody resort but if you recall I have been here before quite a few times." Lucien reminded her as he assisted her with the bags.

She rolled her eyes after muttering a 'thank you'. "Yeah when you were still getting high with my little brother every other weekend...and that was a long time ago. How am I supposed to know you remember?"

Their banter was entertaining to Caroline who was pleasantly observing their dynamic. They were an interesting pairing, adorable but interesting. Caroline didn't know anything about Lucien's background besides that he's known the family for quite some time. He was much different than the men she suspected were suitable for a Mikaelson. He wasn't as chiseled, tall or dominating as her brothers or father. Freya exudes elegance, power and—as sweet as she seemed—arrogance. Whereas Lucien came across as humble and easy going. Seeing them individually she would never suspect they would fall in love; then again the same could be said about her and Klaus.

"Do I even want to know?" Klaus gestured towards the ridiculous sight of Rebekah carrying the bags of items.

"I swear you wake up being a Debby downer. It's not a cute look." Freya scolded. "But if you must know, I'm stealing your girlfriend away for the day."

Both Klaus and Caroline were thrown off by the casual response.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked defensively.

Freya groaned in frustration. "Obviously you didn't read my schedule for the week that clearly states, the day before rehearsal dinner is bachelor and bachelorette day."

"I said the same thing." Lucien chimed in.

Caroline pointed an irritated glare towards Klaus that translated to 'we'll discuss this later' before turning towards his flustered sister.

"I'm sorry Freya. I wasn't aware of any schedule." She said apologetically.

The oldest Mikaelson waved her off. "Caroline it's fine, really. But if you're hellbent on making it up to me you'll be dressed and ready to go in 15 minutes."

Caroline wasn't planning on leaving the house and already dressed herself but looking down at her outfit, an oversized Henley and slippers was not proper attire for whatever extravagance Freya had planned for the day.

\- _A bachelorette party? What does one even wear to that event?_

So much for a relaxing day in.

Her mouth opened to reply when Klaus cut in, standing in front of her with pointing flares towards both his sisters.

"Bachelorette day, huh? If either of you get her into any trouble—"

"You're so bloody paranoid. What trouble could we possibly get into?" Rebekah pursed her lips.

"I know how you two operate and the parties you attend which, I think, warrants my paranoia." He reasoned.

Freya raised her hands in defense. "Touché but really there's nothing erotic about today, you have my word. We're not going to do anything drastic, just wholesome girl fun. We won't even have strippers if that makes you feel better."

Partly, it did.

He felt Caroline touch his arm from behind, consuming its calming effects.

She gave him a reassuring look before finally confirming. "I can start getting ready now."

Freya clapped her hands together joyfully. "Great! This is going to be so much fun." She said, lifting the bags again and grabbing Caroline's hand to drag her away back towards the house.

* * *

Klaus was prepared to interject until Lucien stepped forward to block his path.

"You're becoming quite the nuisance." He muttered.

Lucien sighed. "Once upon a time you and I were friends. Great friends."

"Before you shagged my sister."

"I know it must be awkward for one of your oldest mates to be with your sister and I'm sorry it happened the way it did but I have no regrets."

"You're not really helping your case here." Klaus said irritably.

Lucien ran his hands through his hair impatiently. "Look, in a couple of days we'll be married and moving on with our own life."

Klaus' jaw clenched and unclenched at the jarring reminder that the newlyweds would be moving away.

"I love your sister and this wedding is happening with or without your consent but why all the drama? Freya is very happy you're here and quite frankly so am I so why not just get over yourself and share these moments with us instead of thinking it's some kind of conspiracy against you?" He advised the stubborn vampire who's eyes drastically softened.

Klaus didn't have many friends, it wasn't the easiest task for someone who distrusted everyone. But Lucien was one of the good ones, deep down he knew that even if he still hated the idea of him being with his sister. He swore to Caroline he was going to try and that included not pushing everyone away.

Unnecessarily pondering for another second, he rolled his eyes and groaned out, "oh bloody hell..." which brought a huge smile to Lucien's face.

"I didn't even have to put up that big of a fight? Wow, I guess that witch of yours is more useful than I presumed."

"You're on thin ice, mate. Don't push it." Klaus said, making the other man laugh as he brought him down to his level to drape his arm over his shoulder and began walking.

"Enough of all that mushy feel good nonsense. Tonight is just for the lads. No girlfriends, no fiancés. Just harmless male bonding. You still like strippers right?" He snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yayy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Quick A/N: As I've mentioned before, this story will become an original for my first book! My editor has already begun the editing process and I've been working on the changes/suggestions so far (it's already becoming so different, in a good way) that's why it took me longer to finish this chapter. I just wanted to let you know how that process was going and why updates might take longer than usual. I really hope you guys support it when I do eventually publish because it will most likely be self-published and all your lovely support these past few years has been so great and I want to share this next journey with you all too.
> 
> But we are nearing the end of this beautiful love story (sad!) but there is still much to come!
> 
> There are two days left of the wedding arc with lots of fun and drama included. What do you think about Lucien's entrance? Klaus and Mikael coming face to face for the first time and Caroline showing Mikael he can't push her man around? What about Caroline's relationships so far with the Mikaelsons? (anyone else wanna punch Elijah in the throat?).
> 
> Also...did someone call for a obviously chaotic bachelor/bachelorette "party"?
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!
> 
> If you want to discuss this story, my book or klaroline in general my tumblr is mydarlingklaus and twitter is sunflowrklaus


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! First chapter of 2021!
> 
> I know, I know it's been soooo long since the last update :( 2020 was a hard year, as well know. and unfortunately writing wasn't giving me the peace it usually does. But my main goal of this year is working on my mental health so I won't be too burned out to do the things I actually love. Thank you for sticking with me though! It's great to be back and dive into this story and characters again and most importantly I missed all of you!
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long (I don't intend for it to be with the goal of this fic being done within the next 6 months).
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

"This is it. This is definitely the one." Freya beamed while staring into her wedding dress-clad reflection.

"Well I bloody hope so or we've severely been wasting our time for the past month." Rebekah said beside her sister as the seamstress finished the final hem.

Caroline overheard their banter as she sat awkwardly on the lounging couch, legs crossed and back slightly hunched over while taking small sips of the complimentary champagne while the two sisters bickered. The pink boa Freya made them wear hung off her shoulder lazily as she daydreamed for what felt like the 10th time since the day began.

Bachelorette day differed from what she anticipated.

They ate a proper brunch at the bride-to-he's favorite café, consisting of egg benedict and Bellinis—light on the family drama-before the rest of the day's activities full of elegant spa treatments, shopping sprees and final dress fittings transpired.

Only half an hour passed by since arriving at the seamstress for Freya to make her final wedding dress choice. She picked out her final six dresses a month in advance but needed to decide which two were meant for the ceremony and reception. As ridiculous as the last minute assignment seemed to Caroline, she figured that was the advantage of being filthy rich-to think there was a time she thought Tyler was ridiculously wealthy.

She absently watched as the gleeful vampire bride slipped on one after the other-two so far-with pure bliss marking her face while her mind focused elsewhere. Too busy thinking about Klaus and the morning's altercation she didn't even hear Freya calling her name.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, rapidly blinking her eyes to fully observe their wary expressions.

"I said, what do you think?" Freya grinned, slapping her hands against the poofy white fabric.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah. Looks great." She replied with an uncertain smile.

"Great?" Freya's eyebrow quirked up. "We're talking about the most important gown of my life and you're saying it's just, 'great'?"

Caroline's lips pressed together, rubbing slowly and before her teeth skimmed the skin, feeling trapped under both immortal girls' questioning stares. Her skin felt like it was on fire and the gulp trapped in her throat couldn't hit the end quick enough.

Though her mind was preoccupied, she couldn't help but cringe at the fluffy white princess skirt and laced sleeves. Granted the garment cost more than anything Caroline could afford and Freya Mikaelson had the capability of making a potato sack look chic, it was unappealing to the eye to say the least.

Sitting up straight, she crossed her hands in front of her legs and added, "you look beautiful, really", with a genuine smile that didn't seem to appease the eldest Mikaelson.

"You hate it." Freya assumed.

Caroline swallowed for what felt like the tenth time in the past two minutes. "I-I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. You're a shit liar." Rebekah blurted. "If you're going to be a part of this family you need to severely work on your lying skills because you're not very convincing."

The witch couldn't even interject the snarky remark because the truth was already written on her face.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Freya asked.

_\- No._

"I'm fine." She lied through quivering lips.

"Once again, you're a shit liar." Rebekah scolded.

Caroline's eyes widened when Rebekah was already sitting beside her on the lounging couch. Smushed tightly together with barely any room between them, making Caroline feel even smaller as the straight-haired vampire stretched her arm over the couch to invade her personal space more.

"Look, Nik will have our heads rotating in a bloody blender if you blubber even a single teardrop." Drinking the lingering drops of champagne from her flute, Rebekah dramatically slammed the glass on the glass table. "Come on, out with it. What's bothering you to the point where not even our eventful day can distract you?"

Caroline nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

All day she managed to keep her personal feelings at bay-flaunting a fake smile and pretending to be unbothered. By 12 years old she became an expert at the craft, but the sincerity in Freya and Rebekah's eyes made her want to expose the depths of all her emotions.

Her slender fingers combed through her curls exasperatedly as she let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry—"

"And you need to learn to stop apologizing for everything. Are all witches this sensitive?"

Caroline's shoulders shrugged as she looked down at her fidgety fingers. "Sorr—I mean, I didn't mean to bring any of you down. I'm having a great time-"

"But?" Rebekah pressed.

She let out another sigh, "But, I guess I'm still thinking about earlier this morning."

"Are you talking about that thing with Elijah? You're still on that?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Rebekah." Freya scolded.

"Oh please, don't act like you weren't thinking it." She rolled her eyes as her arms crossed her chest. "How is she expecting to be around this family with paper thin skin?"

"Why does Elijah hate me?" Caroline blurted, making the sisters abruptly turn their heads towards the disgruntled witch.

She didn't even pay any mind to Rebekah's insults-growing immune to them by now. As much she wished otherwise, the morning altercation only amplified what had been gnawing at her since the day they arrived at the mansion.

Threading her fingers through her blonde waves, Caroline licked her bottom lip and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"I'm a witch, a Forbes witch, I get how this must look." She continued. "I know you must have reservations about me being here, and I know none of you actually want me to be with Klaus."

Freya nervously swallowed. "Caroline, that's not—"

"It's okay." Caroline interrupted. "I don't blame you. Just a year ago I would've thought the same way but you're still at least trying. Both of you." Softly smiling at the sisters. "You've been kind and accepting. Hell even your mother seems to at least tolerate me now but, I can't seem to win with Elijah. Doesn't really seem like he wants me to either, and just like Klaus you'll probably tell me not worry or stop caring but that's not who I am. I can't pretend things aren't bothering me like he can."

"Elijah's always had a giant stick up his arse. I wouldn't give it much thought."

"Have you ever heard of tact?" Freya sharply whispered with wide eyes, looking around to see if anyone else was listening in on the foul language.

Rebekah tilted her head with a smirk. "Sweetie, we pay them not to pay attention, remember? Quite frankly you can say that about any of the men in our family, and you haven't even met Finn yet."

Freya chuckled under her breath. "She actually has a point there." Lifting the skirt of the wedding dress while walking over to sit on the couch as well, "Look Caroline, what we're saying is it's not necessarily anything against you. Elijah has always been protective over the family, especially Klaus. Once upon a time they were thick as thieves when we were younger."

The witch's ears and eyes perked up.

There was still so little Caroline knew about Klaus as a human-she barely knew anything actually-besides his claims of hating that period in his life. He was a private person, she learned that early on, but she still wanted to know everything about him, even if that meant the only way of receiving that information was through other means.

Intrigued, she decided to press further.

"Klaus kinda told me about that, at least the little he'll allow me to know about you guys. He said there wasn't always animosity within your family."

"It's true." Freya confirmed with a nod. "Believe it or not we used to actually be friends."

Caroline granted her a comforting smile despite her heart aching at the sad nostalgia in Freya's tone.

"We actually talked and told each other things: secrets, admirations and aspirations. I haven't really thought about this in a long time, not until me and Lucien got engaged. The atmosphere surrounding our family changed the most when we all became vampires.." She confessed, picking at her fingertips and biting down on her reddened bottom lip.

Noticing that Freya's frown matched Rebekah's, she was sure the rest of the story was as tragic as she presumed.

Caroline nibbled on her lip anxiously looking down at her feet, contemplating.

A part of her felt guilty for discovering Klaus' past without his permission and taking advantage of Freya's vulnerability, but the more curious and dominant part was craving to know more. After months of wondering the ins and outs of the mysterious man in her life this wasn't an opportunity she couldn't take advantage of.

She looked back up at them, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear while turning her body to fully face the soon-to-be bride. "I, um-I asked Klaus once about how you all were turned, as expected he didn't give me a clear response and made it clear he didn't want to talk about it."

"Probably because he took it the hardest out of all of us." Freya somberly began. "He probably didn't tell you about the plans he made for himself as a human boy, the priority being getting away from here as soon as possible. I'm sure you're aware of Klaus and Mikael's relationship."

"You mean the relationship that consisted of Klaus being beaten almost everyday with a house full of people who did nothing to stop it." Caroline hissed, her eyes widened as the words slipped from her lips involuntarily.

"So, he did tell you…" Freya murmured, avoiding the witch's gaze by staring down at her freshly manicured fingernails.

"He's told me quite a bit actually." Caroline said coldly. "It wasn't easy to hear but after knowing the full story about the people that betrayed him I can't exactly say I'm surprised he didn't think he could trust me either."

The sharp defensiveness in her tone and words wasn't intended-based on Freya's shocked expression she was equally stunned- but the moment the topic came to light Caroline felt her stomach jump and chest tighten, trying to fight the anger that was quickly rising towards the tip of her tongue.

Knowing about the abuse and horror Klaus experienced for the majority of his life at the hands of the people who were supposed to protect him was as nauseating now as it was when he first explained it. It already took all Caroline's willpower to not turn Mikael and Esther into an ashy crisp when she first saw him, and as polite as the sisters have been to her throughout the day, there was still leftover resentment for all of the siblings as well.

"Hey, you have no right to judge us. You barely know us." Rebekah defensively chimed in. "You know nothing about our family or what it was like growing up in our home."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "You're right. I don't and never will but it doesn't change the facts."

"Caroline-"

"You knew what was happening to him, what your father was doing to him and none of you did anything to stop it. Nothing to make him at least feel like he wasn't alone but no, instead you cowered away and made it impossible for him to open his heart to anyone."

She flinched when Rebekah grabbed her by the forearm, forcefully and rough. Wincing at the sharp pain shooting throughout her body when she tried pulling away, only sinking more into the stronghold and the corner of the lounging couch. Her mouth went dry and pulse skipped at the threatening red hue covering the soft hazel in the blonde vampire's eyes.

Their faces mere inches from each other now.

"I'd be very careful about the next words to come out of that smart mouth of yours. I'm not afraid to take my chances with Nik's wrath." Rebekeah growled out the same moment Caroline harshly swallowed.

Caroline felt the chills rippling down her arms and spine from the dark smirk Rebekah was sporting in response to her uneasy breaths and racing pulse.

Deep down she knew this was a bluff-fearful tactic to prove who had the upper hand in the situation- but Caroline's seen firsthand how unpredictable the Mikaelsons can be and she was still discovering the parts of Rebekah that didn't exist on the football field during cheer practice. This bold and vengeful version reminded her that she had just as much Mikaelson blood running through her as Klaus.

"Okay, enough." Freya, again, lifted the poofy skirt to squeeze herself between the two ticking timebombs. "These dresses cost a fortune each and there will be no blood spilled on any of them, got it?"

Caroline let out an exasperated breath when Rebekah was forced to release her grip,

exchanging a few heated stares before sitting in their separate corners of the couch.

"Look, Caroline I know Klaus is your boyfriend and your first instinct is to protect him, I actually love that he has you but we have enough regrets from what happened. We've been reminded everyday for the past 200 years whenever he refuses to speak to us. So no offense, we don't need a recap from you." Freya said calmly.

Though still bothered, Caroline felt this wasn't the time or place for this kind of confrontation. This wasn't her battle to fight and his siblings weren't the source of Klaus's problem or her anger.

She lessened her defenses by uncrossing her arms and relaxing her jaw.

Letting out a deep breath as she allowed herself to melt against the cushion with her hands propped in her lap, as Rebekah did the same before Freya continued.

"Living with Mikael wasn't a walk in the park for any of us, but unfortunately Klaus got the worst of it which is why he was so set on leaving Whitmore behind." She explained. "Despite how bleak our home life was Klaus used to be the most hopeful and aspiring of all of us."

"Really?" Caroline's ears perked up and eyes beamed.

She was ecstatic to learn more about Klaus' past life since he was so reluctant to volunteer the information himself.

Freya nodded with a smile. "Hard to believe he wasn't always so broody, I know. He wanted to attend art school in Paris and make a life for himself out there. He was excited about life and the future...I think it's because he knew it wasn't forever." Her smile slowly vanished, as did Caroline's. "Then the vampire transformation happened and everything changed for the worse. It didn't just turn him into a different species, but a different person. He became more distant, and resentful…"

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip to stop the violent trembling, rapidly blinking her eyes to catch the tears that kept falling.

"Even though our mother had witch ancestors both of our parents come from vampire bloodlines and always intended on having an immortal family. When Kol and Rebekah turned 16 that seemed to be the right time."

"Did you...did you know what you were going to become?"

"They explained it to us, briefly, when we were younger but we didn't know when or how."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"We went peacefully if that's what you really want to know. In our sleep, after sharing a meal and wine with our parents we went to sleep human and woke up as something else entirely."

Caroline picked at her nails and twisted her lips as she tried to process all the new information in her head.

"Was it scary, dying the way you did?"

Freya's shoulders shrugged. "At first, but I think not knowing exactly what happened made it a little less frightening."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "Why do you stay? I'm not trying to judge and I know they're your parents but I haven't heard a single decent thing about them since being here. Abuse is one red flag but forcing your children to become another species is like ten. I'm just curious how you were able to forgive them enough to stay?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Like you said, they're our parents and no matter how twisted they are we still love them. Klaus does too."

Every newly discovered layer about Klaus invoked a new set of emotions within her. She knew nothing about him as a human but despite what he led her to believe, it seemed to have been him at his happiest.

Hearing about the life Klaus could've-should've-had shattered her heart into a million of unfixable pieces. The hopeful young man being described to her didn't even sound like the same cynical man she's grown to know, but loved both equally.

It horrified Caroline to imagine anyone experiencing such a fate and knowing the man she loved was one of them made her physically sick but it made her respect him more as well. A part of her felt guilty now for pushing him so hard to attend the wedding after hearing all of this but deep down she also knew being back home was something he needed to do, for himself.

Suddenly the dispute with Elijah felt so irrelevant and all she cared to focus on now was making the best of the remainder of the day and seeing Klaus tonight.

Understandably nodding, Caroline beamed a comforting smile. "Well let me just say, Freya, you're going to make the most gorgeous bride. Lucien will be speechless."

She tried switching the mood and the blonde vampire's wide grin proved it was somewhat working.

"I sure hope so. If only I could make a choice." Freya stood up from the couch to admire her reflection again.

"You better before I return because I'm not trying to be in a bloody dress shop all day." Rebekah announced before exiting to the back room to grab more champagne.

The two dismissed her with small smiles, but Caroline noticed how quickly that expression dropped from the bride-to-be staring at herself. Hands rubbing over her stomach and down the sides of the poofy lace. Her once bright smile reduced to an apprehensive frown.

* * *

"Cheers mates!" Lucien yelled over the crowd, clinking his glass with the Mikaelson brothers before all four men threw their heads back and allowed the burning alcohol wash through their dead insides.

Klaus slammed his empty glass on the table, sucking in his lips as the tequila burned it's way down his throat and warmed his chest. It was a calming feel after what started as an eventful morning. Between keeping Elijah and Caroline separate, ambushed by the soon-to-be newlyweds and the dispute with Mikael still heavy on his mind, Klaus thought he'd explode.

He had to force his stubbornness to the side when his sisters dragged Caroline off but managed to go the past four hours not contemplating on searching for their location. Though crowding in an SUV with his brothers and Lucien throughout the day wasn't in his ideal day plans, an afternoon of mindless day drinking was exactly what he needed.

"Another round?" Lucien suggested, already snapping his fingers to get the bartender's attention.

"Bloody hell mate I forgot how hard you partied but I definitely missed it." Kol slurred with a lazy grin.

"And I forgot how much of a prude Elijah is." Lucien nodded his head towards the annoyed vampire at the end.

Elijah smirked as he turned to face him in his bar stool. "Just because I don't enjoy humiliating myself by getting shitfaced in broad daylight doesn't make me a prude."

"It definitely means you have a stick up your arse." Lucien snorted, making Klaus laugh beside him.

He forgot how much fun he and Lucien had in the past, especially when it came to teasing Elijah.

"Ever heard of pacing yourself?" Elijah countered.

"Ever heard of pissing off?" Lucien shot back.

"All right, that's enough before I lock you two in a room together and take me out of my misery." Klaus interjected.

"My bets on Lucien." Kol smirked while twirling in his stool.

The older Mikaelson was the only one not laughing—given the good time was at his expense, pointing a fiery red glare towards the curly-head brunette who wore a permanent teasing smirk.

Kol sighed as he stood from his seat. "Come on 'Lijah let's go pick a song on the jukebox. Wouldn't want you getting that precious suit dirty from a duel."

Klaus watched his brothers wander off towards the back of the restaurant, not caring enough to ask for details.

"Bloody hell I forgot how perpetually irritating your brother is." Lucien said, pushing his fingers through his soft hair frustratingly.

"Which one?" Klaus joked but it turned his friend's frown upside down.

"Four more shots of tequila, darling." Lucien smiled at the brunette bartender who's eyes were glued on Klaus.

"Got it." She said before moving her attention towards Klaus. " Are you sure there's nothing else I can get for _you_?"

Klaus tilted his head, looking at her blankly and clearly uninterested but she didn't seem to catch the hint based on her persistent stare.

Her long batting eyelashes, heavy makeup and the way she leaned forward to expose more cleavage reeked of desperation it was more sad than pathetic. Klaus scolded his past self for even giving such obvious women the time of day. Six months ago he would've dragged her to the bathroom and had his way with her in a grimy stall before ripping out her throat.

"You must be new to town darling." Lucien swung his arm around an aggravated Klaus' shoulder. "This former bachelor right here is very much off the market and has a short fuse to match so, it'd be best if you put those googly eyes away for the remainder of this visit."

"I didn't ask for your assistance." Klaus pushed him off as the young woman slowly stepped away to retrieve their drinks.

Lucien menacingly laughed. "Oh you love it!"

He actually did.

"And, now that Single and Bitter aren't here for the moment, why don't you explain to me this whole Caroline thing because I still cannot wrap my head around the fact that you're dating a fuckin' witch."

Klaus shot him a death glare. "Watch yourself mate."

He raised his hands innocently while still laughing. "My apologies. No disrespect, honestly. I like Caroline from what I've seen but Klaus Mikaelson, the man who screwed anything that walked, is in a mature monogamous relationship. My shock is completely warranted."

"Freya already gave me the condensed version. You two were forced to be class partners and somehow those study sessions turned into make-out sessions." Lucien wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off." Klaus cursed when shoving him in the chest as his friend hysterically laughed.

He had to admit, it did feel nice sharing a good laugh with an old friend."

"But seriously how does this happen? We haven't seen each other for years and when we do you're in this full blown committed relationship of what, 4 months and I'm two days from tying the knot." He laughed under his breath.

"Life does come at you fast." Klaus muttered while aimlessly twirling with the empty shot glass.

"Apparently." Lucien grinned before drinking from his shot glass. "I have to ask, do you love this girl?"

Klaus' head snapped up and eyebrows furrowed as he faced the other man. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"How could I not? I think you forget how long we've known each other, and all we've done. Attending clubs all around the fuckin' world and shagging every pretty little thing in sight." Lucien says. "You were counting on being a bachelor for the rest of your days, definitely never brought someone home to meet your gigantic and rather vexing family before either. It's okay to admit things are serious between you and the adorable witch. Can't blame me for wondering the extent of it.

Klaus' jaw clenched and his grip around the small glass tightened at the innocent, yet heavy, question.

Lucien lips pressed together as he absently nodded. "Fine. If you don't wanna tell me that's your decision. I'm not going to play that game of pulling your teeth just to get answers out of the great Klaus Mikaelson. You're not that special."

As much as he tried fighting it, he couldn't help but reciprocate with a shy smile.

It felt good being able to talk about Caroline so freely without feeling uncomfortable or judged for even speaking her name. Despite how much Enzo and Marcel seemed to tolerate their relationship, he knew she wasn't a favorite topic.

Klaus placed his glass upside down and leaned back against the stool.

"I—" He took another breath, pushing his fingers through his hair then scratching his neck. "She told me she loved me for the first time a couple of weeks ago, and has said it everyday since. I remember how terrified I was. I couldn't even think how to respond. Quite frankly I don't understand how but now, I can't imagine a day without hearing her say it. Even with all that said I still don't know how serious she is about me."

Lucien furrowed his eyebrows. "Now I'm lost."

He sighed again. I haven't cared about my future since becoming a vampire and now lately it's all I think about."

"And now you want a future with Caroline." Lucien concluded. "So why are you suddenly doubting her feelings for you?"

Klaus picked at his fingers anxiously, looking around to make sure his brothers weren't coming back.

"I don't doubt that her feelings for me...I suppose I just fear they're temporary." He responded to Lucien's confused expression. "Time is flying by. Graduation is in a month and after that I'm going back to England and she's flying off to New York for college. We've discussed our individual paths but nothing of our relationship so I can't help but question where we go from here. Will we stay together? Was this just a quick thing to make the semester go by? Were we never meant to last?"

"Bloody hell do you hear yourself?" Lucien huffed. "You're brewing all these ridiculous accusations over nothing. Nice to see you're still a frequent passenger on the self destruction express."

"And you wonder why I don't talk about topics like this with anyone." Klaus mumbled, signaling the bartender over to grab him a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." Lucien observed as the stick rested between Klaus' shaky lips as he tried igniting the lighter.

Klaus didn't respond, still clicking the lighter that refused to function. He stopped the disgusting habit for Caroline but since the prospect of seeing his family came to light, at least four a day became his stress relief—instead of getting drunk on booze and blood. And now, being the most vulnerable he's ever been it was all becoming too much.

Frustratingly he growled, throwing the cigarette and burnt out lighter across the bar and shattering a bottle of scotch.

Klaus' chest rose and fell with every harsh breath. His razor sharp fangs made a brief appearance before he covered his face with one hand to gather himself together.

He didn't lose control—not in public. He felt embarrassed and pathetic for whining over this in front of his oldest friend, but the newfound pressure in his chest proved it was a long time coming.

"Listen mate, I—I wasn't trying to make you feel worse all right." Lucien claimed apologetically. "It just seems like you're already set on these negative far-fetched scenarios instead of the realistic positive ones. Have you brought any of your concerns to Caroline's attention?"

Klaus slowly dropped his hand from his face. "Not particularly, but only because it'd be pointless. I know Caroline. She's a planner. Her entire life has been mapped out in detail since she was a child—"

"And I'm going to take a wild guess and say you being in her life was never a part of her initial plans either, or her falling in love with you yet she's still standing." Lucien smirked.

Klaus' eyes and body softened.

Damn it.

There was nothing he hated more than admitting someone was more logical than him, especially to a smug irritant like Lucien.

No, they weren't planned. Klaus was never meant to be in Caroline's life and vice versa. They weren't supposed to become everything to each other and more. Nothing about their relationship was conventional or expected yet it was the most alive either ever felt.

Lucien folded his hands together on the bar, sighing. "You've really got it bad." He shook his head laughing. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Caroline's just as nervous as you are? Talking about the future isn't easy. Maybe she doesn't think you want a life with her past snogging in the schoolyard and is protecting herself by not bringing it up."

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. "That's absurd."

"So is assuming the girl who's madly in love with you wants to break up with you in a month. Maybe she fears _your_ feelings are temporary, especially since you haven't dropped those three heavy words."

Klaus gave him a displeased look, not wanting to get into that conversation with anyone who wasn't Caroline.

Seeming to catch the hint, Lucien resumed. "Look, I get it. You've been through shit. You're used to people never staying but Caroline is not one of them and you'll hate yourself forever if you fuck it up. Not to mention, forever for a vampire is a long time."

Rubbing his fingers over his forehead frustratingly, Klaus contemplated his next move: comfort his pride and risk another 200 years of unhappiness or, bite the bullet and ask for help.

"You were able to change, for my sister. How did—what is it you say to her?"

Lucien raised an eyebrow "Am I hearing this correctly? The great Klaus Mikaelson asking for my assistance?" He said teasingly, making Klaus scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself."

The brunette vampire chuckled to himself. "For me and Freya it was pretty simple. I knew I didn't want to lose her and knew what I had to do to make sure it never happened. It wasn't always a walk in the park and we definitely had moments where we needed to spend time apart but, we always came back to each other. We're not perfect but at the end of the day we're enough for each other and that's all that matters."

"And if I'm not able to give her what she wants? What if I'm not enough?"

"You're never gonna know until you talk to her about it, but from where I'm standing you're severely underestimating how that girl feels about you." Lucien answered with a shrug.

The simple and obvious response wasn't as straightforward in Klaus's mind, but it sufficed for now. He didn't want to keep thinking about the subject especially since he likely wouldn't see Caroline again until early the next morning.

Snapped out of his own thoughts, Klaus stared up at Lucien who was already standing from his stool.

"Let's go find your brothers. It's still my bachelors night after all and moping over our women was not on the agenda." He smirked while throwing a couple of twenty dollar bills on the countertop. "I have a huge surprise that's gonna put a smile on your face."

* * *

The pounding House music could be heard down the block and it was still just as nauseating to Klaus when they finally reached the underground destination.

It was only 10:30 PM by the time they left one bar to go to another, and another.

Klaus tried to distract his racing thoughts about Caroline and his realizations by drowning in alcohol before Lucien settled on their final destination for the night.

Walking inside the club was all too familiar to Klaus who felt a sense of deja vu from the dark room with blinding red and gold lights. Everyone dressed in black, even the mindless humans being fed on at the entryway by fellow vampires.

The aroma of scotch and blood danced through Klaus' nostrils so effortlessly he felt he was levitating.

"Lucien, you are officially my favorite brother." Kol excitedly announced, mouth hanging open when two vamp women sashayed their direction purposely.

Lucien smirked before turning to Klaus. "Well, didn't I tell you I had a great surprise?"

Klaus shook his head laughing. "I'm just in disbelief that this dump is still around, and that you still attend."

"You thought we were the only vampires with daddy issues?"

Klaus laughed, basking in the nostalgia while remembering the days he and Lucien frequented this vampire club on a weekly basis. When home became too much—which was often—Klaus used this place as an escape, a refuge. Weekend binges full of blood and thoughtless sex. Getting lost in the red temptation until he was so numb he couldn't feel his face. It felt good to feel less, if only temporary.

Feeding before killing. Screwing while feeding, and the cycle resumed over and over again every week.

Though his past wasn't pretty or light, Klaus couldn't deny there were a lot of fun moments too.

"For your information this is my first time being here in nearly two decades. Some of us actually made an effort to move away from this wretched town instead of playing schoolboy." Lucien cheekily added.

"Don't knock it." Klaus said, deciding not to be offended by the obvious jab.

His former self would agree that he wasted his time attending school, high school at that. Forced to interact with classmates who loathed his existence. As a Mikaelson especially, he had endless resources—even if he wasn't keen on using them to do anything. He could've spent those five years traveling the world, again, and masking his loneliness and boredom.

The school gave him something new to experience and then Caroline happened...

Lucien understandably nodded.

"Remember you still owe me two drinks, or a nice human to snack on whichever comes first." He yelled over the music, deciding to change the subject.

Klaus' shoulders shrugged. "So, you still feed from the vein? I thought Freya would've forced her rabbit diet on you by now."

"She has, actually." The brunette vampire grunted with a heavy sigh. "I love her dearly but how she manages to stomach that revolting substitute for human blood is beyond me. Not only does it make us weaker than most vampires, it's god awful, which is precisely why I'm itching for something a bit more authentic tonight while I have a little more freedom."

"You sure you're not too whipped to locate your balls?" Klaus joked, making the other vampire scoff.

"Says the guy who gave up a two century long habit of cigarettes just because his pretty little witch doesn't like it." He fired back with a wide grin as Klaus shined him in the shoulder.

"Piss off." He muttered, making Lucien throw his head back in blissful laughter.

"Your brothers seem to be having all the fun without us."

Klaus chuckled to himself as Elijah and Kol enthusiastically earlier behind the two women towards the bar.

"Neither get out very much. This is the first time Elijah's seen a woman in years that he didn't have to pay for." He said to Lucien as they squeezed through the suffocating crowd.

"I heard that." Elijah retorted with a scowl when they all arrived at the crowded bar area.

"Pretty sure that was the point." Kol snickered as he hopped on the empty stool and welcomed one of the girls to stand between his legs.

"Want to buy us a drink? We're parched." She asked with battling lashes.

Klaus's enhanced hearing allowed him to overhear one of them ask Elijah

Klaus's eyes rolled witnessing the tackiness of the girls baiting and his brothers' succumbing to it like lap dogs. Lucien appeared entertained before dismissing himself while Klaus grew annoyed—an annoyance that had been brewing all day.

All the women he has encountered today were all the same—needy, desperate and obvious.

-_Was it always this boring?_

He thought.

Even as a means to an end, he never found himself to be so aggressively bothered by the groupies. Having such a powerful name usually drew a particular needy crowd wanting a taste of relevancy.

Maybe experiencing a genuine relationship with someone who actually cared about him made Klaus realize how good he had it. While the likes of his brothers prowled for multiple partners a night, one person was just enough for Klaus now.

The anxiety of confronting her about his most recent revelations was making him more eager to see her.

Standing away from the rest of his party, Klaus signaled to a bartender that he was in dire need of a drink.

He silently cursed when his elbow accidentally bumped the backside of the stranger sitting next to him.

"Shit. My apologies—"

The apology died on his lips, eyebrows pulled together tightly when he turned and met the wide-hazel eyed gaze from the short-haired blonde woman.

"Freya?!"

"Nik?!"

They simultaneously yelled out each other's name in shock.

Klaus's body fully turned to face his older sister who was equally perplexed by their meeting. Now dressed in black leather pants, Christian Louboutin booties and dark grey off the shoulder crop tee she definitely was not wearing this outfit when he last saw her in the morning.

Freya was much more conservative than Klaus and their other siblings. The only kill she ever committed was when first turning into a vampire and began solely drinking animal blood for the past three decades. She never judged their salacious behavior but no effort herself to engage herself so, a boozy lust fueled vampire sex club was the last place anyone expected to find her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Klaus asked hurriedly.

Freya scoffed. "Hey, I'm the oldest here. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She retorted, placing her drink down on the bar.

He groaned under his breath. "Your fiancé's bachelor party that I was forced to attend against my will. What's your excuse?"

Freya chuckled while stirring her drink with the blank straw. "Stop pretending like you didn't have a good time. Lucien was keeping me abreast all day and said you were having a ball."

Klaus huffed. "That's a bit invasive don't you think?"

His voice remained calm while making a mental note to snap Lucien's neck.

"Not when it comes to you." She grinned. "As expected, he knew you'd try to downplay your fun but from what he's told me today has been really good to you. I heard you even beat him at darts."

Klaus hummed while tapping his fingers on the wood anxiously. "Did he tell you anything else?"

He wondered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable that his so-called friend was weaseling information out of him while texting his sister the whole time. What if Freya knew about his insecurities regarding his relationship with Caroline? What is she extended the information to Caroline and that's why she's been dodging his messages all day.

"Nope. Should he have?" Her eyebrow lifted suspiciously to challenge his impatient glare

She could be lying, for all he knew, but questioning her further would make her wonder even more.

"Why don't we skip to the part where you explain what you're doing here." He expertly changed the subject.

Freya carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "It was too early to go back home after dinner and we wanted to dance so Rebekah recommended we come here. I never knew this place even existed, and no I don't want to know how you and Lucien know about."

Klaus briefly smirked at her visibly cringe before the expression fell and he moved closer towards her. His hand rested on the back of her stool before he turned her around so they were face to face.

His fiery gaze met her anxious one as if she already suspected what he was going to say.

"Mhm speaking of 'we', where is Caroline?" He asked with more bass in the back of his throat.

"She's fine." Freya quickly reassured him, making Klaus more wary.

"That's not exactly an answer."

"Are you her boyfriend or babysitter?" She said jokingly but it only irritated Klaus further.

Overprotective or not, Klaus needed to know Caroline was safe especially with her being in a building full of vampires.

He pointed a dark glare towards her to emphasize how little bit of patience he had left.

"Okay, down boy." She said before finishing off her drink. "I just didn't want you freaking out over nothing but Caroline is here, obviously but before you go ballistics she is perfectly safe—"

"Safe? Are you mad?!" He slammed his hand on the spot beside her elbow. "Why in the bloody hell would you bring my witch girlfriend to a club full of reckless vampires in the first place!" Klaus yelled, making Freya slightly flinch.

Given that Caroline was to spend the day with his sisters he presumed she was with them, but it didn't make his stomach any less queasy knowing that she was a walking target.

This was Klaus' old crowd—the types that condoned his self destruction and misery. Who relished in bloodlust and chaos at the expense of others. The type of vampires who killed then asked questions later—the type he used to be. A life he swore off and never wanted her to be a part of.

He was pissed—livid—and if Freya wasn't his sister he ripped her heart out her chest in front of everyone.

"Klaus—"

"Why would you put her in danger like this Freya? How could you be reckless with Caroline, of all people?"

"Klaus—" She tried but was abruptly cut off by him again.

"Do you know what they might do, will do to her if they figure out what she is, who she is? Just her smell is a bloody giveaway. Anything could happen to her and you just left her alone—"

Klaus' words ceased when the warmth of her palm fell over his mouth, abruptly ending his babbling rant.

Klaus was taken aback by her bold move to shut him up, knowing if she was anyone besides his sister she'd already be dead. His light brown eyebrows furrowed and wrinkled in his forehead deep and curious as their eyes met.

"Can I speak?" She removed her hand after Klaus slowly affirmed with a hesitant nod. "Firstly, Caroline is not alone. She's with Rebekah, perfectly safe on the dance floor. The only reason I'm not with them is because I wanted to rest my feet and have a quick drink." Freya explained.

His features slowly eased up but he was still on the defense.

"Secondly, how dare you presume that I would ever want to put Caroline in danger. Do you really think I'd let something happen to her especially knowing how much she means to you? I'm not a monster. Give me some credit."

Klaus swallowed, licking his lips as he closed his eyes to regain himself.

Being immune to disappointment never expecting that people were on his side, not even family.

Opening his eyes he was met with Freya's radioed brows and crossed arms, clearly expecting an apology.

There was nothing Klaus hated more than admitting he was wrong in any situation, but he conceded with a sigh.

Rubbing the bridge of nose between his index finger and thumb, he sighed again.

"I—I appreciate you, looking out for her." He murmured so lowly it was barely in ear shot.

Freya shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. I like her. You did good little brother." She praised with a small smile that Klaus managed to mirror.

"But you definitely need to ease up on the whole overprotective act. We women like the protective male in moderation, but every time we're out of your sight. You don't want to turn her away anytime soon." She added.

Klaus visibly let out a relieved breath, now feeling moronic for how irrational he reacted. Not that it would have impacted his choices, but he was pleased to know that his sisters approved of Caroline.

The evening was going too well without any fighting, and frankly Klaus didn't want to fight with the only sibling that didn't make him homicidal.

"Lucien should be back soon." He informed her.

Freya's eyebrows pinched together. "I was literally going to ask you about him right now. Are you in my head?"

Klaus let out a soft chuckle as he leaned his backside against the bar, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not that difficult to read. You're also a worrier, always have been." Klaus claimed.

Freya's lips curled into a warm grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Only for the people I care about though." Her eyes flickered between him and the floor. "You know that includes you too, right?"

The stress line in his forehead returned just at the prospect of where the conversation was leading.

"I worry about you too Nik. I've always worried about you even when we were kids. I'm sorry I never told you that."

Still leaning against his backside, Klaus' head turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"I know this is probably the worst time to have this conversation but," she sighed, "Caroline mentioned—"

"Caroline?" He interrupted.

"At the dress fitting she mentioned some things...things you never shared with us. About how you felt living at home growing up. How alone you felt every single day, not that any of us helped you feel otherwise."

Klaus gulped, experiencing a familiar uneasy chill race down his spine through his toes.

"Despite how disturbed I felt by what Mikael was doing to you, I never expressed it." Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at him with guilty eyes. "I guess I just pretended it didn't exist to make myself feel better but at the expense of your suffering. I'm sorry ."

"Freya, stop..." he choked out.

-_Please stop._

He wanted to beg, plead. His fists tightened to stop the trembling of his hands.

Nowhere near was he mentally prepared to have this conversation—prickly never would but definitely not in the middle of a dance club.

"No." Her head shook side to side. "I'm your older sister, I should've been there for you but instead I jetted off as quickly as possible. I shouldn't have left you—"

She gasped when Klaus smacked away her hand that was reaching for his.

Time stood still as his wild eyes stared into her pleading ones for what felt like an endless amount of seconds. Their naturally cold bodies felt feverish and set ablaze from the intensity.

The sliver of hope Klaus felt during their lighthearted exchange vanished the moment it began. A night of escape turned into a night of wondering what he was doing here in the first place. He couldn't shake off the irritation from Caroline sharing his vulnerable thoughts with others without his permission. There was a reason he kept his emotions to himself all these years—the inevitable guilt parties for starters.

Why did he allow himself to be convinced to revisit the house of hell? Why did he think he could have a regular conversation with his siblings that wasn't smothered in their own guilt.

More than that, Klaus despised the pitiful look Freya was giving him, like he was vulnerable.

She was right; this wasn't the right time.

"Nik—"

Klaus shook his head to stop her from continuing. Pushing himself off the bar, frustrated, Klaus cleared his throat and placed his hands into his pockets as he increased their distance.

"Don't. I'm gonna go look for Caroline." He said dryly, walking off before she could attempt at saying more.

His hands wiped down his flushed face as he bypassed his brothers trying to signal his attention. Everything and everyone in his path were invisible as he tried distracting his mind from the inappropriate confrontation.

The short journey from the bar to the dance floor was enough time for Klaus to recoup before seeing his girl.

Klaus groaned under his breath, refraining from ripping off the limbs of everyone bumping into him as he searched for the perky blonde head in the sea of provocative vampires.

Briefly, he stopped walking, hands by his side and eyes widened when the potent aroma of rich and fresh human blood slithered into his nostrils, lingering on the hairs there, and making his gums ache. Klaus licked his fangs while his eyes scanned for the source, finally spotting a dark-haired brown-skinned young man grinding against another whose face was buried into his neck. Klaus' fingers twitched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with desperation.

It had only been half an hour since Klaus' scarfed down 4 glasses of blood with Lucien but the temptation was too present and alluring. Over the past couple of months he had been slowly but surely learning how to manage his bloodlust. It was a discipline he demanded to himself and her but it didn't pass without complications. Everyday was a battle. He could barely remember the last human he's fed from, besides the intimate bedroom moments with Caroline.

Caroline.

His fangs retracted, eyes softened into their glistening natural blue and raspberry colored lips curled into a smirk when the signature bubbly blonde curls came into view.

Just across the room—next to the pairing he was just envying—there was the most lively and enchanting creature swaying and rolling her hips to the sultry R&B tune. Hands in the air as her fingers linked and the blouse she was wearing slightly lifted. Her white teeth filled smile could be seen from the entrance as it blinded everyone in the room with its light—her light. The dark blue skinny jeans hugged her figure exquisitely and tight, making Klaus' jeans tight themselves as he recalled all the things she could do with those hips.

_-Is this how it'll always feel being away from her for just a few hours?_

Klaus swallowed, roughly, as he brought himself out of the lustful haze

Caroline was alone, despite Freya's reassurance. She didn't seem in danger but more the life of the party which did not do well for him especially with the circle full of men crowding her with salacious thoughts and smiles. They all kept their distance—looking but no touching—except for one brave soul who appeared out of nowhere trying to sneak a damn rib despite her obvious rejections.

Klaus wasn't a jealous man—not that he'd ever admit it—but seeing random neanderthals drooling over his girl was sickening, as if they believed they could even stand a chance.

He would never kill in front of Caroline, but a decent scare never did any wrong.

Balling both fists into knots, Klaus' lips pressed into a line as he stormed his way through all the ruckus.

Coming up from behind the man, Klaus slapped his hand over his shoulder.

"You seem a bit lost, mate!" He said loudly over the music.

"Klaus?" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed confusedly but her voice hinted of relief.

The crowd of men stopped dancing and smiling, their eyes strictly focused on the powerful vampire wearing the devilish smirk. As if instantly recognizing who just crashed their party, they all simultaneously gulped before scattering away while Klaus aggressively pulled the man back by his collar and turned him around.

His smirk grew at the obvious fear living between the unlucky fellow's eyes.

"Shit—I mean, um, fuck...uh, Klaus—Klaus Mikaelson. Yeah, yeah I heard you were back on this side of town. How goes it?" The ginger-haired man stuttered.

He maliciously smiled. "Actually, at this very moment I'm rather elated. I've never felt more like myself. All thanks to you."

The man shrieked when he was pulled in dangerously close.

"Now, given the hospitality I've been granted from this establishment I'll spare your life and their burden of having to scrub your insides off their newly polished floor. This offer will only hold if you walk away now and never even think about this young woman again."

Obeying the threatening demand, the man nodded his head and steadily walked backwards until he was out of view.

"You're welcome, by the way." Klaus said smugly before turning around to face the witch with her arms over her chest and lips pursed.

"For what? I wasn't exactly in any distress." Caroline claimed.

"Not from where I was standing."

"I was just dancing, alone." She emphasized.

"He didn't seem to get that message." Klaus said through clenched teeth.

Slowly nodding her head slowly, she pressed her grinning lips together. "You were jealous." She concluded.

Klaus' eyebrows pulled together disapprovingly. "Of them? Please, sweetheart don't be insulting."

His eyes bugged as if it was the most ridiculous assumption she could make.

Her shoulders shrugged up and down. "Well this isn't exactly the first time you've compelled other guys to not even breathe near me."

Klaus scoffed. "I was simply looking out for you since my sisters obviously butchered the one task I gave them."

Her pretty blue eyes playfully rolled, giggling that musical laugh he adored, as she uncrossed her arms to wrap them around his neck.

"Fine. Lucky for you I only have room in my life for one stubborn vampire." Her words hovered his lips before kissing his scowl away.

Klaus didn't hesitate to reciprocate the affection. His hand caressed her cheek sweetly while the other cricked around her waist, pulling her close as he got lost in the kiss that has been on his mind all day.

Caroline threaded her fingers through his dark curls, her fingernails slightly piercing into the skin on the back of his neck as their lips moved together in sync. Moaning into his mouth when his hips pressed into hers, noting that he missed her just as much.

He swallowed her moan, tongue slipping between her sweet lips while squeezing her bottom which made her giggle against his lips.

"Hi." She smiled.

He muttered under his breath while leaving ticklish kisses on her lips, nose, cheek and neck.

Caroline shrieked as she hung onto his shoulders for dear life when he bent her backwards, uncontrollably laughing as he kissed along the exposed skin on the top of her chest.

"Maybe I should make you jealous more often." She teased when he lifted her back up and their noses touched.

"You can but I don't think you'd be comfortable being responsible for so many deaths." He said with a sinister smirk.

Caroline looked at him blankly, knowing he wasn't joking about his threat. A quick kiss to her lips managed to soften the mode and both their defenses.

"What are you even doing here? What happened to boys night out?" She wondered.

"It would appear our two parties share the same brain cell." He said jokingly.

"How's it going, are you having fun? Any boobs in your face I need to know about?" Caroline inquired teasingly.

Klaus chuckled while caressing her back. "Sweetheart the only 'boobs' in the forefront of my mind are yours."

Her nose scrunched as a minimal pink blush painted her face. "That didn't answer my question."

He smirked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No boobs, love. I promise." He reassured her with a sweet and quick kiss that she easily accepted.

"I, literally, bumped into Freya at the bar not too long ago but she told me Bekah was with you."

"She was but stepped outside for a smoke. It's no big deal I can take care of myself you know." Caroline insisted.

His head shook side to side. "Not in a room full of thirsty and untamed vampires you can't, and quite frankly I don't like the idea of you being anywhere alone."

Caroline scoffed while detaching herself from him. "I'm literally the supreme witch of my coven—"

"Please say that a bit louder. I don't think the vampires squatting in the bloody loo heard you from here." He said sarcastically but with a stern face while hers scrunched.

Her hands landed on her hips as she leaned on one side and twisted her lips, clearly annoyed, but Klaus didn't care if she felt he was overprotective or unreasonable, his priority was solely her safety by any means.

"What I meant is that I'm more than capable of handling myself. My magic is stronger than it's ever been if I needed to use it to defend myself, but I've been perfectly fine the past 15 minutes. Everyone's too drunk to even suspect what I am, we're all just having a good time."

"But—"

"I love you and appreciate you caring about me but tone it down, like a lot please." She suggested with a soft smile. "I'm not saying don't protect me just don't make me feel like an invalid. I need you to trust me."

"I do." He claimed with a sweet peck that made her smile.

Klaus did trust Caroline, more than anyone in his entire existence. There was no one more important which was why her safety meant everything to him.

Their moment was interrupted by a tall and beautiful African-American woman boldly approaching Klaus and moving her hair to the side with a suggestive smirk on her full lips.

Caroline's eyes widened at the audacity of the mortal woman—literally—squeezing her way in the middle of them as if Caroline was invisible. She had never seen anything like it but immediately intervened when the woman offered him her neck.

"Excuse me," she tapped on her shoulder before standing between them, "since you want to pretend that I'm not standing in front of you I thought I'd make myself more known. None of that will be happening tonight or ever so put your neck away and find someone who isn't taken. Got it."

Klaus gave her an amused look as the bewildered woman walked away.

"Oh don't look at me like that. She was rude."

His hands lifted in an innocent plea. "No complaints here. You just looked like you were seconds away from blowing off her head but I like seeing your jealous side."

"Please sweetheart, don't be insulting." She mocked with an attempt at a British accent.

Klaus couldn't contain the eruption of laughter that escaped him that caused the frustrated blonde to bite back her own giggles.

"Don't make me laugh." She groaned with a slap to his chest. "Unlike you my reaction was justifiable. I don't appreciate random girls coming up to you offering their blood that's still pumping through their veins, especially when I'm standing right here."

"They're not used to every vampire being as home-trained as I am." He smirked.

Her arms remained on her chest and scowl still in place, refusing to give him any satisfaction when his hands found her hips again. Their eyes met briefly, his fingertips grazed the skin underneath her blouse when his lips ghosted over her ear.

"But I must say love, I find your possessive nature to be quite sexy."

Caroline gulped, licking her lips absently. "Really?"

Her words came out more breathless than intended but his silky accented voice still triggered the burn in her stomach and ache between her thighs.

She felt his dimpled smile against her cheek. The scratchy feel of his stubble ignited her skin as it brushed against it. Her arms fell but she still didn't reach for him even when he pulled away enough to stare into her eyes as their noses brushed.

"Very." He answered with a charming wink.

She was only slightly disappointed when he didn't kiss her but more thankful that it allowed her to cool off.

"So, um, that stuff really just happens? Random girls come up to you offering their services?" She inquired.

Klaus nodded. "Discretion is the main attraction of these types of places. None of these humans are here against their will, any blood served at the bar is donated and feeding or blood-sharing is consensual. The only thing we control is compelling them not to reveal this location but everything else is very much in their memory. We receive a meal and they live out their Dracula fantasies for a night. No muss, no fuss." He casually explained.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Caroline was intrigued by the vampire world the more she learned about it. The world she once thought was pure evil was more free-spirited fun. So complex and full of multiple layers she caught herself itching to know more—mainly it helped her understand Klaus better too.

"Well I don't want you blood-sharing with anyone except me." She commanded while twirling his necklaces between her fingers.

Klaus smirked down at her when she refused to look up at him.

"That was never in question." He reassured her.

A small smile teased the corners of her lips as her eyes still remained low.

Despite being intrigued, she also hated the self-conscience side that emerged whenever she discovered a new side of vampirism.

Blood-sharing was an intimate act among vampires. The few times she allowed Klaus to feed on her during sex were the closest she's ever felt with him, and knowing he probably did it so freely with random humans made her question how meaningful it actually was to him.

"It's only you. Always will be." He sweetly added.

His simple words silenced her racing thoughts.

Caroline's smile finally extended to her ears.

"I missed you today." She shyly admitted, finally looking into his adoring stare.

-YOU MISSED ME? YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

Klaus thought to himself settled with a leveled "I missed you too," instead.

The close proximity mixed with the sultry song and their need for one another caused their bodies to subconsciously sway with each other.

Caroline allowed herself to let go, moving her hips to the music—turned on by the salacious atmosphere and the way Klaus was admiring her.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she brought his hands up to her hips and held them in place as she moved. Her stomach turned with excitement as he held her gaze with the smoldering heat of his own—how they always managed to transition from sweet to sexy in a matter of seconds.

They danced face to face a little longer until Caroline spun around with her ass now pressed into Klaus' crotch. Smirking at his breath hitching, she snuggled closer grinding against him as his arms wrapped around her possessively.

Her head fell back against his shoulder, eyes closed and hand reaching behind into his hair.

She could feel all the wandering eyes from strangers falling onto them and it only made her hotter. Marveling in the feel of his soft lips dancing across her neck enjoying the comfortable warmth that only he could provide her.

A smile spread across her face when he whispered against her skin and into her ear. She missed him, the way he made her feel and it went without saying he felt the same.

Neither even realized the song was ended until halfway through the next one.

Reluctantly, Caroline twirled around and created a safe distance between her and her pouty vampire boyfriend.

Eyeing her body from head to toe, he groaned. "Fuck I really missed you." Giving her a monumental ego boost.

She hummed before finding his lips once again for a scorching kiss that ignited both of their desires.

"Any chance I can steal another dance, or two?" He proposed as their lips hovered over each other.

Caroline smirked when his sneaky hand traveled up and down her sides suggestively. "I would say yes if I didn't suspect it would escalate into something more."

"I'm failing to see the problem." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Your sister will be back any minute, how about that for a problem? They've been nice to me all day, I don't want to ditch them just because you showed up unexpectedly." She tried to reason.

"But I'm much better company." He whined even if he knew it was ineffective.

The mood surrounding them was so light and loving, just having Caroline in his presence was the calmest he's felt all day but there was still one thing nagging at him.

He twisted his lips and looked down before staring up at her again hesitantly.

"Speaking of my sisters, Freya informed me that you had quite the chat earlier today with me as the main topic." He bit out.

-_Thanks a lot Freya._

Caroline thought to herself with a gulp.

She didn't think either of them would actually mention to Klaus what they talked about at the dress fitting mainly to avoid the bothered expression he was throwing at her right now.

Wiping her sweaty palms down her jeans, she sighed before speaking.

"I didn't mean to, and I know that's such a lame excuse but it is true. We just got to talking about your home life and your life as a human and things just escalated. I'm sorry."

"Love—"

She shook her head. "You trusted me with your deepest feelings about your past and I completely obliterated it by mentioning anything at all. I just couldn't handle hearing them act like they didn't contribute to your suffering. Then me and Rebekah nearly got into a fight but it stopped there, I swear. I just wanted to protect you but either way it wasn't my place and I'm so sorry."

When her hands reached for his he immediately felt the pressure release from his chest. She was sincerely apologetic, he could tell from the teary-eyed gaze and trembling bottom lip.

Klaus stayed silent for a few more seconds before sighing and replying reluctantly.

"You're telling me that you and Rebekah dueled and I missed it?"

Caroline let out a relieved noise that was a blend between a laugh and sob.

Her lips pressed into a straight line when he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Love, I'm not upset with you. If anything I'm upset with them." Klaus admitted. "My sisters have a way of getting under people's skin which is mainly why I didn't want them anywhere near you. I know you'd never intentionally do anything to harm me just, try to keep me out of casual chit chat from now on, all right?" He lightheartedly suggested, oblivious to the effects his last sentence had on Caroline.

She roughly swallowed, feeling the weight on her chest increased by 10 pounds the longer he looked into her eyes like an edge was the only person in the world—his world .

Her smile faded into an uncertain frown and eyes shifted away from his face.

Klaus' eyebrows furrowed confusedly when she dodged his hands.

"Caroline?"

She blinked rapidly and forced a smile as she stepped further away from him.

"Deal. Um, I need to go to the ladies' room so can you tell Rebekah that if she comes back before I do?"

Klaus affirmed her request with a nod but he was still puzzled .

"Are you all right?" He inquired, thrown off by her abrupt personality switch.

"Yeah." Caroline replied effortlessly. "I'll see you back at the mansion, okay?"

"Car-"

"Love you." She declared with a faint smile.

Without even a kiss goodbye she was already across the dance floor as if she couldn't get away quick enough, leaving a bewildered Klaus solo on the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? *stares*
> 
> I'm honestly not very proud of this chapter, probably because I've been staring at it for 4 months...but I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> What did you think about all the banters and bonds being formed? What's wrong with Caroline? Is Klaus inching towards those 3 words, 8 letters?
> 
> This wedding arc has two chapters left...
> 
> Next: the rehearsal dinner.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
